Open Marriage
by mushi9
Summary: Lucy has the best of both worlds: A cool, collected, loving husband and a fiery, passionate boyfriend. She's not having an affair. She and her husband, Gray, have an agreement. As long as everyone follows the rules, things will go smoothly. However, they didn't realize how much they would both want to bend the rules until they met Natsu. Gratsulu is endgame. Modern AU.
1. Assistant

**Welcome to my first Gratsulu story! (Gray x Natsu x Lucy) If that's not your thing, I suggest exiting out now. Don't like it, don't read it. This is the story I wrote for NaNoWriMo 2017.**

 **If you are not interested in gratsulu, please exit out now. Just like you have a right to read whatever story you want, I have a right to write whatever ship/story I want to. Me writing gratsulu doesn't mean I dislike nalu any less. I'm a multi-shipper and I choose to write about more pairings than just nalu. I will continue to write nalu stories, so if you want to read those that's fine, if not that's fine too. Just understand that I do this for free and I enjoy writing in general. Hateful comments or messages will be deleted or blocked. Please be mature enough to leave if this story makes you feel uncomfortable. I wrote this story for me, I'm just sharing it with whoever wants to read it. I'm not forcing anyone to stay, so if you stay, that's on you. I don't have time to deal with drama or ship hate, and I won't tolerate either. If you decide to stay, I hope you enjoy the story. If at any point in time you decide it's not for you, please feel free to stop reading. I won't be offended because I know you don't have to read every story I post, just like I'm allowed to right whatever ship I want to write.**

 **Rated M for foul language, sexual content, and adult situations.**

 **Additional warnings: This story will contain graylu, nalu, gratsu, and gratsulu. Until the three of them get together, I will put a warning before each chapter for the pairing that will be intimate. The first half of this story will mainly be nalu with a bit of graylu sprinkled in, while the second half is gratsulu. If you couldn't tell by the title, this story will be about an open marriage between Lucy and Gray (in the beginning anyway). If you are uncomfortable with that, or any of the things I said above, please don't read. The endgame is gratsulu.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do not give anyone permission to repost any parts of this story anywhere. Please be respectful.**

 **The cover was drawn by the wonderful Hokorinn and is being used with permission! I commissioned the art. You can find them on Tumblr if you'd like to see more of their amazing art!**

 ***Chapter one contains nalu, no smut.***

* * *

 **Chapter One: Assistant**

"And over here is the break room," Mira, the HR rep said as they walked past a room filled with tables and chairs. She smiled as she made a joke about cleaning up after himself, otherwise their 'friends' would find the crumbs and infest the office. By 'friends', she meant roaches, which caused Natsu's skin to crawl.

"Yeah, no problem." He would make sure he kept his area clean to ward off any pesky critters.

Mira continued the tour of the new office he would be working in. From what he could tell, the woman was nice. He met her briefly when he was getting interviewed the first and second time, both times for different jobs within the same company.

"Here's accounting. Talk to them if you need to get any prices for Lucy."

Natsu nodded at the mention of his new boss's name. Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the CEO, Jude Heartfilia. She was in charge of the Hargeon branch for her father's company. Though he knew next to nothing about her, he had seen her around a few times when he worked downstairs in the distribution center. The only word he could describe her with was 'pretty' since he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her yet.

Which seemed odd to him considering he was about to work directly under her.

"That room has the copier and fax machine. The main numbers we use are posted over it, so you don't have to memorize them," Mira said with a laugh. "Unless you really want to, that is."

Natsu gave her a smile, more out of habit than anything. Mira was nice, but she needed to work on her humor if she wanted to get a real laugh out of him.

"And last stop, Lucy's office." Mira was about to knock on the door, but froze before a frown tugged at her lips. "Oh dear, I forgot the forms I needed her to sign. Can you wait right here? I'll be back in a minute."

Natsu nodded, watching as the woman made her way back to her office. He shifted his weight from his heels to his toes as he waited, nervous and excitement bubbling in his chest. He hoped he was ready for his new job.

"No, it was time. I needed to end things with him," a female voice said, causing Natsu to raise a brow.

He looked at the office where his boss was, realizing he could hear someone's muffled voice through the door. He wondered if normal people could also hear, or if his sharp hearing gave him an advantage. Taking a step closer, he turned his head so he could hear better.

"How'd he take it when you broke up with him?" a different female asked, her voice sounding concerned or bored, Natsu couldn't tell.

"All things considered, I think he took it well. I feel better now that it's over."

Natsu realized they were talking about one of the women ending something with a man, probably a relationship. He listened further, surprised by what the first female said.

"He was suffocating me. I should have ended it sooner, but you know what they say about hindsight. I'm just glad it's over."

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"Thanks. I appreciate the offer, Levy."

Natsu blinked, recognizing that name. If the woman speaking wasn't Levy, then that had to mean she was Lucy, seeing as they were in the boss's office.

"No problem. What are friends fo—"

"Okay, I'm back," Mira said, cutting off Natsu's concentration.

He blinked as he took a step back, hoping it wasn't obvious he was eavesdropping. If Mira noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Ready to meet the boss?" Mira asked, knocking on the door before Natsu could respond.

A moment later, a short woman answered the door. Her blue hair was pulled back into a bun, a pair of yellow glasses resting on her nose. Natsu knew she wasn't the boss since he had seen Lucy a few times. The two women looked nothing alike.

She smiled at Natsu before beckoning them in. "Hello, you must be the new assistant."

Natsu found himself smiling at his job title. It wasn't that glamorous, but it was his. Once he found out there was an opening in the office part of the branch, he went for it, wanting to get away from the smelly guys and girls he worked with downstairs. _'Seriously, did none of them know what a shower was?'_ He understood they sweat a lot at their job, but that didn't mean they couldn't apply some deodorant.

Natsu stepped into the office, marveling at the simplicity of it. For the CEO's daughter, her office looked pretty ordinary. She had a medium sized desk with a decent computer chair. Two bookshelves filled with various books lined one wall while a small couch lined the other. She had a few pictures up, as well as some certificates and awards. He looked past her desk to her window, surprised to see her 'view' was of another building. He thought managers were supposed to have the best of the best, but her office looked no different from Mira's aside from a few small details.

"Hello," a woman said as she approached him, her golden locks pulled back into a ponytail. Her business suit hugged her body nicely, showing off her curves without revealing any cleavage or unnecessary skin. He almost breathed a sigh of relief, worried he was going to have to deal with sexual harassment in the workplace. He had seen a few too many shows and movies about the female boss who used her looks to get where she was, but as far as Natsu could tell, she was dressed more conservatively than the HR rep.

"Hey," Natsu said, holding out his hand to his new boss. The woman in front of him was the one he had see from time to time, but he had never had the pleasure of meeting her in person. "Nice to meet you."

Lucy slipped her hand into his, her handshake soft but firm. She shook it twice before releasing his hand, her smile as warm as her chocolate brown eyes. They were hard to miss, the color deep and rich. "Likewise." She looked over at Levy, her shoulders sagging as she sighed. "I wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

Before Natsu could ask why, Lucy walked over to Levy, slinging an arm around the woman's shoulders. "I wish Levy here would stick around forever."

Levy chucked as she leaned her head over, pressing the side of it against Lucy's. "If I could help run the branch and still be your assistant here, I would."

Natsu raised a brow, not following the conversation. He didn't have to ask for an explanation, Lucy producing one without anyone prompting her. "Levy here is climbing that corporate ladder. She's been training under me for what, two years?"

"Two and half," Levy said with a laugh.

"She'll be relocating to Onibus to be their assistant manager." She looked at Natsu, holding his gaze. "Which means I need someone to try to replace her." Lucy gave the woman a squeeze before letting her go. "It won't be easy though. Levy's the best assistant I've ever had."

Natsu wondered how close the two were, considering they kept joking back and forth. It made him feel more at ease, seeing they weren't too strict about office friendships. He worried he was going to have to be upright around the boss, but there was a chance he could get on friendly terms with her.

"I've been your only assistant," Levy pointed out, earning a weak wave from Lucy.

"Anyways, Levy will be training you this week before she leaves." Lucy ended her statement with a pout, casting her glance to Levy again. "You know I wish you luck though, right?"

Levy stifled a giggle, but her shoulders still shook. "Hard to tell. I swear, I'm going to end up kidnapped by the end of the week."

The words were flying out of Natsu's mouth before he could stop himself. "Is that gonna be my first task? Kidnapping her?" He saw Lucy and Levy jolt, causing Natsu to flinch. He worried he crossed some line, but soon Lucy's lips pulled into a huge smile as she let out a soft laugh.

"It might be," she said, her eyes lighting up. "Are you up for the challenge?"

Natsu chuckled as he cupped the back of his neck, wishing he had his scarf to play with. It helped soothe him when he was nervous. "I mean, depends on how much of a firecracker she is. I might not be up for the task."

Lucy laughed again, nodding as she looked at Levy. "Oh, she's definitely a firecracker. You should see her boyfriend. Guy's taller than the door! This girl over her can go toe-to-toe with him. Saw her knock him on his ass once."

Natsu's eyes widened when his new boss cussed, his excitement now outweighing his nervousness. Lucy didn't react to her own words. She kept talking as if it were the normal thing to do. "My only regret is I didn't film it. Man, I would've posted that on YouTube if I did."

"Gajeel would've hated that," Levy said, covering her mouth while she laughed. "But I would've loved it!"

"Right?" Lucy asked, grinning.

Natsu couldn't help but keep his smile on, loving the atmosphere in the room. Another reason he left the distribution section was because people down there were too dull for his taste. They didn't joke, unless it was in a passive aggressive way, and even then it wasn't funny. Every time he tried to lighten the mood down there, he was met with sour expressions and glares. It wasn't a good place for a person like himself to work in.

But in Lucy's office, he almost forgot he was there to work, until Lucy's phone beeped, bringing them back to reality.

"Oh shoot. I have that meeting soon." Lucy turned, grabbing a stack of papers off her desk while she spoke. "Levy, will you show him to his new desk. I'll be back in an hour." She tucked the papers under her arm as she looked at Levy. "Actually, probably an hour and a half. You know how much Jose loves to talk."

Levy nodded, her chuckle more formal than before. "He certainly does."

"Real quick," Mira started, holding out some papers, "I need you to sign these for Natsu."

Lucy nodded, fumbling with the pages while Mira pointed out where her signature was needed. Before Lucy left the room, she smiled at Natsu, giving him a short nod. "I look forward to working with you."

He had just enough time to tell her the same before she disappeared, rushing down the hall to go wherever she was headed. Mira showed him the conference room during her tour, so he assumed she was going there.

Natsu turned to Levy, a bright grin on his face and an eagerness to learn his new job coursing through his body. "So, what's first?"

* * *

Natsu found his job was easy enough. All he had to do was everything Lucy said, while also anticipating what she might want. Some tasks were better than others. He had to admit, he wasn't too fond of getting her coffee, but he knew being an assistant had that possibility. He had to start somewhere, and from what he could see, that wasn't the worst place to be. The pay wasn't bad at all either. It was more than he was making downstairs.

Plus, working for Lucy was sometimes fun.

Despite her being his boss, she was delightful, like a ray of sunshine that thankfully knew when to tone it down. Natsu had a hard time dealing with overly happy people who pretended like there was nothing wrong in the world, but Lucy wasn't like that. Her personality was bright with a healthy dose of reality. He admired her for that.

She had her moments of frustration just like everyone else, but it was never directed at him. He would hear her arguing with people over the phone about prices and deadlines, but when she hung up and took a deep breath, she was back to her normal self.

On those rare days when she wasn't able to bounce right back, she would ask Natsu to get her something from the cafe down the street, always throwing in some extra money for him to get something for himself too, for the trouble. There were definitely worse jobs than being Lucy's assistant.

Natsu worked hard to stay on Lucy's good side, being diligent with his tasks and going above expectations. Surprisingly, Levy left some pretty big shoes to fill, which was ironic given the girl's petite size. Still, Natsu did his best, and Lucy noticed, praising him every so often when he did a good job. He liked working for her.

The first two months of being Lucy's assistant went by without incidents. Natsu was doing better than he expected, while also having some fun at the office. He got along with his coworkers, enjoying his time spent in the break room during lunches. They would joke around and swap stories, something that didn't happen when Natsu worked downstairs.

He got to know the people he worked with, even indulging in a few pranks when the mood seemed right. Natsu knew he needed to pull it back when Erza demanded to know who changed the settings on her chair, furious that someone dared to move it an inch shorter than she had it set on. After that, Natsu didn't prank her, fearing for his life.

He had caught Lucy laughing in her office over it, sharing a knowing smile with Natsu. Later, when he asked how she knew it was him, she simply said, "Everyone else knows not to mess with Erza."

"Guess I didn't get the memo," Natsu joked, grabbing a post-it from his desk to make a 'note' of it. That earned a laugh from Lucy, which had been his goal in the beginning.

He really enjoyed her laugh.

Natsu was getting friendly with everyone in the office, including his boss. He found himself chatting with her every once in a while, but it was not as much as he liked. She was a busy woman, ducking in and out of meetings all week. When she wasn't doing that, she was on her phone or computer, keeping the branch functional.

Natsu supposed it made sense for her to be busy. She was the branch manager and the CEO's daughter. She mentioned once that she was being groomed to take over the company one day, but she said she still had a long way to go. Still, she found time to talk to him, but it was mainly during her lunch breaks.

Once or twice a week, she would invite Natsu into her office to share a meal. He tried asking her about her life, but she was good at dodging his questions, countering them with some of her own. He realized she wouldn't open up to him so easily, but he didn't let that get him down. She had a right to her privacy, so he left it alone.

However, Natsu was an open book, and Lucy loved turning his pages. She asked him about his previous jobs, then about high school. He spent days telling her about the shenanigans him and his friends got into during their teenage years, pulling a few giggles from his boss.

One day she asked him about his upbringing, causing them to spend a whole lunch talking about him growing up in different foster homes. He saw a familiar look in her eye, one he recognized as pity, but it was put to rest when he told her about his family, the one who ended up adopting him.

"Igneel's great! And Grandeeney's the sweetest person I've ever met. They're the best parents I could've asked for. Better even."

Lucy smiled at that, which in turn made him smile too. When she asked about siblings, he told her he had an older brother, but they didn't speak much. "After he graduated high school, he took off. I get a card from him on my birthday, but that's about it. It's probably for the best. Zeref wasn't much of a social person anyways. What about you? Got any siblings?"

Natsu thought she would dodge his question again, but she answered it, talking about how she didn't have any siblings, but she did have a cousin who she cared for dearly. They may have gone over the normal lunch hour, but Natsu didn't mind, and Lucy didn't either. It was the first time she opened up about her life, and since that day, she started doing it more often.

Three months into the job, Natsu found himself in Lucy's office again, chatting about the company over sandwiches. Lucy mentioned how her father wanted her to learn every aspect of the job, prompting Natsu to ask, "Even downstairs?"

Lucy nodded, a fond smile on her face. "Yup. That was my first job once I turned sixteen."

"How old are you now?" Natsu asked, his eyes widening as he waved his hands in front of him. "Never mind! Sorry I asked!"

Lucy laughed, shaking her head. "It's fine. It's not like it's some big secret. I'm twenty-four."

"Oh, cool." They were four years apart, possibly less depending on when her birthday was. "I'm twenty." He ran a hand through his pink locks, offering her a nervous smile. "But I'll be twenty-one in two months."

She cocked her head, her eyes glinting with something he couldn't place as she said, "We'll have to go out celebrating."

Natsu swallowed, feeling his face flush with heat. "Maybe," he said, not knowing if that was against company policy.

Lucy raised her brows for a second before returning to normal. "So what, your birthday's in November?"

Natsu shook his head, trying to will away his blush. "December."

Lucy smiled, her eyes narrowing a bit as she said, "But your name means summer."

He chuckled, knowing why she was smiling. "Yeah, it's ironic I guess. Can't exactly ask my birth parents what they were thinking when they named me. I wasn't even born in winter technically. It's like two weeks before."

"Huh, that's cool."

Natsu didn't know if she genuinely thought it was cool or if she was being polite. Either way, he wasn't going to ask. "My brother told me I was due on the first day of winter, but I came early."

"Oh, so maybe your name really was supposed to be ironic?"

Natsu shrugged, happy his face had calmed down a bit. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "So, how'd you feel working downstairs?"

"I hated it," she drawled, taking a sip of her drink before sighing. "Everyone's so... bland down there. I don't get it. I tried being friendly, but it's like that job is cursed. Everyone who works there just hates life."

"I didn't hate life," Natsu pointed out as he shrugged. "I mean, I didn't like my coworkers, but the job wasn't that hard. And the pay wasn't bad either."

"Right? I made more working down there than when I started working in the office."

"What job did you do in the office?"

Lucy chewed a bite of her food as he tilted her head up, thinking over her answer. "Well, first it was a sales rep. Let me tell you, I hated that job. The only way to make good money is with commissions, but damn, I was bad at selling stuff. My father had to move me to accounting because I was actually hurting the company." She laughed, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Natsu laughed too, enjoying the way Lucy's eyes lit up. "Damn, well how'd accounting go?"

"Better. I worked there for a while before he switched me. I bounced around for a while until I ended up in your spot."

Natsu raised a brow, looking back to see his desk through Lucy's opened door. "You were an assistant?"

Lucy nodded. "Yup. To this guy named Mr. Capricorn." She smiled as her shoulders shook, her voice lowering to a whisper. "But between you and me, I called him Mr. Goatman in my head."

Natsu didn't know what the man looked like, but hearing Lucy call him that made him chuckle. "Why'd you call him that? Did he eat anything?"

She shook her head. "He had this white hair and this goatee thing. Man, he looked like a human-goat person. It was crazy! I wish I still had a picture of him." She pulled out her phone, her brows furrowing when she saw something on her screen. "Crap."

"What?" Natsu asked, pausing mid-bite.

Lucy took a deep breath before looking towards her door. "I hate to ask this, but could you finish your lunch somewhere else? I need to make a call."

"Yeah, absolutely." Natsu stood up, gathering his food and drink before pushing his chair towards her desk with his foot. "Everything okay?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'll handle it. Just personal stuff."

Natsu nodded, knowing that was her way of saying he shouldn't ask anything else. If it was work related he would help, but beyond that he couldn't do much. He walked out, setting his stuff on his desk before heading back to her door. As he closed it, he saw Lucy's phone pressed against her ear, her lips tugged into a frown. The door closed right after he heard her say, "I told you we're over. Don't call me again or I'll—"

Natsu stopped listening, gathering his food and drink before heading to the break room to finish. Lucy was his boss, but she was also his friend. He wanted to respect her privacy, even if the curiosity was threatening to burn him alive.

* * *

The next month went by slower than the past three. Natsu found himself distracted lately. He was able to do his work without fail, but he could have done a better job if he hadn't discovered something about himself.

It didn't take him long to realize he had developed a small crush on his boss. It was hard not to. Lucy was charming, sweet, and funny as hell. Her beauty didn't hurt, but Natsu found himself more entranced by the things she said than by her curvy body.

Yes, he noticed, he just didn't gawk at her body. She wore her suits all the time anyway, so he didn't get a great look at her form to begin with. It was all left to his imagination, which, admittedly got a little wild at times, but he didn't act on it. He knew nothing could come of his crush.

There weren't rules about coworkers dating, but he knew Lucy wouldn't go for a guy like him. She seemed like she craved sophistication and class. He had none of those things. Natsu was just her assistant and friend, nothing more, nothing less.

Despite telling himself that, he often fantasized about what it would be like to wrap his arms around her waist, or to grab her shapely hips. He knew some guys preferred thin women, but Natsu wanted someone he could hold onto, and from what he could tell, Lucy had great hips, nice and wide but not too outrageous. It made his heart race just thinking about.

He kept it professional in the workplace, not wanting to jeopardize his job or Lucy's comfort. Sure, his brain plummeted down the drain every now and then, but he didn't show it at work. Lucy was his boss, and he would show her the utmost respect.

However, he didn't expect to be tested on that as he took the elevator down, heading to the gym for employees. It was a perk of working for the company, one that Natsu took advantage of before and after he started working upstairs. He would get in a good workout after work before heading home, toning his muscles so he wouldn't lose them.

He didn't like working downstairs, but he had to admit, he used his muscles a lot more down there than he did in the office.

When the elevator doors opened, Natsu rubbed his stomach, thankful his motion sickness medication was still effective. He went towards the weights like he did every time he came down, only to freeze in place when he heard the sound of a machine being used.

He looked over, his breath hitching when he saw his boss, Lucy Heartfilia, running on a treadmill. Her hair was in a high ponytail, swishing back and forth as her body moved. Sweat dripped down her back, soaking into her sports bra. The drenched bra was barely covered by her loose tank top that clung to her body like a second skin.

Natsu's eyes trailed down, taking in the luscious curves of her body. He was right, her hips were gorgeous, the perfect size and shape to squeeze. A very crude imagine of him holding her hips from behind popped into his head, but he had to snuff it out quickly, fearing the repercussions of his crush.

A lump formed in Natsu's throat when he looked at her ass, covered in her tight spandex shorts. Her firm cheeks taunted Natsu, making his fingers twitch. He had to force himself to swallow, mouth watering from the sight.

Natsu tore his eyes away from Lucy, reminding himself that she was his boss. Friendship was the most he was going to get out of her, and that was fine. She didn't owe him anything beyond the paycheck he received for his work.

Walking over to the weights, Natsu stretched, preparing his muscles for his workout. When he deemed himself ready, he put some weight on the bar, sitting down on the bench before lifting the weight. Sweat dripped down his tan skin as he exercised, doing multiple repetitions with short breaks in between.

His muscles pulled and pushed as he exerted himself, his clothes sticking to his sweaty body to create a familiar but welcomed feeling. He loved the way his heart beat faster when he exercised, his muscles flexing as he increased his weight, pumping out hot breaths as he felt himself growing stronger.

Lucy walked by just as he set the bar on the rack, her hips swaying in a way that made his throat tighten. "Looking good," she said, giving his body a once over before turning her gaze ahead.

Natsu got tongue-tied in an instant, his head light as he sat up too quickly. "Th-thanks. Too you." His eyes squeezed shut when he realized his mistake, feeling like an idiot. "I mean, you too."

When he opened his eyes, she was looking over her shoulder, smiling at him. She winked before slowly pulling off her sweat-soaked tank top, letting him see her glistening skin. That was the last sight he saw before she entered the women's locker room, causing Natsu to gasp when he came back to reality.

Natsu panted, both from the exercise and the view he just saw. As he wiped down the bench he had sweated on, he furrowed his brows, his body reacting more than it should have from the simple sight his boss provided.

He took a deep breath as he headed to the men's locker room, one thought pounding in his mind. _'I could really use a cold shower right about now.'_

* * *

Natsu had been Lucy's assistant for five months, and so far he kept his crush to himself. Of course, Natsu had to wonder if he could still count it as a crush. He spent more time than he should imagining what it would be like to kiss Lucy's lips, her neck, her... _other places_. Natsu wasn't a virgin. He had a few flings throughout high school and the years following. Currently, he was single, but he wasn't looking for a relationship.

 _'That's not true.'_

Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, feeling his cheeks burn. He wasn't looking for a relationship, _unless_ it was with a certain blonde woman he sat less than fifteen feet away from.

Kissing Lucy wasn't the only thing occupying his mind. He wanted to get to know her more, unravel the mysteries that was her life. He knew he had just scratched the surface when it came to her.

One thing that kept coming up in his mind was Lucy's status. He had enough evidence gathered to know she ended a relationship with someone, but despite that she still wore a wedding ring. At least, he assumed it was a wedding ring. It had a diamond on it and it was on her left ring finger, making it seem like Lucy was married.

However, her last name suggested she wasn't. She was still a Heartfilia, but she wouldn't be the first woman Natsu knew that kept her last name after marriage. She never mentioned a husband or boyfriend, or even a fiancé. Then again, she didn't mention too much about her personal life, just enough to keep him guessing.

 _'Maybe she's just holding onto the ring for the memories?'_ Natsu didn't know what to think. He could always ask her if she was in a relationship, but he didn't want to jeopardize his job by asking too many questions. Lucy had a right to her privacy, end of subject.

He looked over at her office, seeing her door was closed. Even if he got the nerve to ask her now, he couldn't. She was on a phone call and asked not to be disturbed. Like a good assistant, Natsu obeyed.

In the meantime, Natsu finished up with the spreadsheet Lucy asked for, clicking the 'print' button before getting up. On his way to the printer, Natsu stopped by a few coworkers' desks, asking them what they were doing that weekend. For the ones that said they were free, he invited them out, wanting to hang out with people for his birthday.

When they asked where he wanted to have it, Natsu smiled and said, "That bar down the street." He was happy he was turning twenty-one in a few days, so close to being of legal age to consume alcohol. It wouldn't be his first time drinking, but it would be his first legal drink.

By the time Natsu made it back to his desk with the spreadsheet in hand, he had six people say they would be there and two maybes. He took a deep breath, stealing another glance at Lucy's door. She was the one Natsu really wanted to invite, but he was too nervous. _'What if she gets the wrong idea?'_

Natsu tried reminding himself that Lucy was the one who suggested they celebrate, but that didn't comfort him. It was two months ago when she said that. He doubted she meant it, just joking around like her usual self.

However, if she had meant it, Natsu would be ecstatic.

He busied himself with a few more tasks while waiting for Lucy's phone call to end. When it did, he found himself nervous all over again. Taking a few deep breaths, Natsu stood up, grabbing some documents before walking to the door of her office. He knocked twice, waiting for her to say he could enter before doing so.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said, peeking up from her computer at him before her eyes flitted down. "What's up?"

"I got those papers you asked for earlier." He put them on her desk, taking up the only clean spot on the surface. Papers were scattered everywhere, a chaotic mess that no doubt made perfect sense to his boss. She didn't get her job because of her father alone, learning the job and earning her place at the top. She was organized even when it didn't appear that way.

"Oh, thanks." Lucy shuffled through them until she pulled out one, filling out the blank spots before flipping it over. She looked up when Natsu didn't immediately leave, her brow raising. "Yes?"

He forced a smile, feeling sweat bead on the back of his neck. "I um, well... I was wondering if you had any plans... for this weekend?"

Lucy pulled herself away from her desk, giving him a quizzical look. "I don't. Why?"

Natsu swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat. "I uh, it's nothing, really. Kinda lame." He rubbed at the back of his neck, struggling to keep her gaze. "I invited some people to hang out Saturday night. I-I was wondering if maybe you wanted to... join us?"

Asking her to hang out with a group of people felt less scary than asking her to hang out with him alone. He didn't have to tell her the reason, letting her decide for herself if she wanted to spend her free time with her employees.

"Is it just for people from work?" Lucy asked, causing Natsu to shake his head.

"I invited some other people."

"Who?"

He gulped. "A couple of my friends outside of work."

Lucy studied him for a moment before her lips quirked into a smile. "Is it that time already?" She turned to her computer, clicking a few things before her grin widened. "Your birthday's on Saturday!"

Natsu bit his inner cheek, hoping his face wasn't turning red. "Y-yup. Turning twenty-one, finally."

Lucy nodded as she clicked out of her personal flies, her eyes finding Natsu's again. "Of course I'll go."

"You will?" he asked in disbelief.

Her smile seemed that much brighter as she said, "Yup. I'll even buy you your first drink. Just tell me what time and the location. I'll be there."

There was nothing Natsu could do to stop the blush that surfaced on his face, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She said yes, and that was enough to keep him happy. "Awesome! Yeah, it's just that bar down the street. I was telling everyone seven. Is that okay?"

Lucy nodded. "Sounds perfect. Can't wait."

He smiled to himself, feeling like he won a prize by having her agree to go with him. "Me either," he said, turning around to head back to his desk, his heart pounding harder than it had in a long time.

* * *

Saturday came faster than Natsu expected. He arrived at the bar twenty minutes early, grinning like a fool when they carded him at the entrance. He was allowed to enter, but after taking a few steps inside, he realized he didn't know what to do. The obvious decision was to go buy a drink, but Lucy looked excited when she said she would buy him his first drink, so he held off, ordering a soda when he got to the bar.

The bartender raised a brow at the order, but after Natsu explained he was meeting some people, the woman nodded. She poured him his drink, sliding it to him before taking the few bucks from him. Natsu sipped his soda, anticipation and nervousness eating him alive.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see a flash of blonde before his vision settled on the woman sitting next to him. Lucy smiled as she waved towards the bartender, easily getting the woman's attention.

"Hey! Can I get a strawberry daiquiri and," she turned to Natsu, looking over him once before turning back to the bartender, "a fire whiskey on the rocks."

Natsu cocked his head as the bartender walked away, preparing their drinks. "Fire whiskey?"

Lucy nodded, reaching over to place her hand on his arm before giving him a squeeze. "Trust me. You look like the kinda guy who would like that."

Natsu didn't know if he should drink something with the word 'fire' in the name. His body was already heating up from her touch alone. "Okay," he mumbled, gulping as he saw the bartender scooping some ice into a glass.

When the drinks were brought over, Natsu pulled out his wallet, only for Lucy to swat at his hand. "No way, Birthday Boy! This is on me!"

Natsu chuckled as Lucy handed over the money, feeling his skin warm with a familiar blush. He swore he blushed more over the past month than he had in his entire life, even if he knew that wasn't correct. It didn't make it feel any less real.

Natsu hesitated before bringing the rim of the glass to his lips. He could feel Lucy's eyes on him as he took his first sip, his throat tightening from the liquid fire he drank. He coughed as he set the drink down, pounding on his chest. "Fuck! That's strong!"

She laughed, patting his back in a comforting way. "You'll get used to it. The ice should cool it down. How's it taste?"

"I'm supposed to taste something?" Natsu joked, causing her to laugh again. He smiled to himself as he brought the drink up to his lips again, this time taking a gulp to appease her. "This is gonna be a long night, huh?"

Lucy smiled as she dragged her hand away from his back, slowly trailing down his arm before letting go. Something devious flashed through her eyes, but it was gone after Natsu blinked. "I hope so," she whispered, starting a night Natsu would never forget.

* * *

By the time he finished his drink, a few of his friends and coworkers had arrived. They moved to a circle booth in the back, everyone yelling to be heard over the music that started up. A waitress came over to collect their drink orders, Natsu surprised when some people ordered drinks for him.

"It's your birthday," they would say, then demand he drink every last drop.

Natsu had experimented with drinking before, but never to the degree he did that night. He took shot after shot, earning a round of cheers with every drink he consumed. At one point in the night, he ended up on the dance floor with one of the girls from accounting, but the song hadn't ended before someone else wanted to dance with him. He didn't realize how much his coworkers liked him, happy he found a group of people he enjoyed spending time with.

Natsu knew he was drunk when his words stopped making sense to him. He was slurring and laughing, his actions clumsy as he sat at the booth, talking with one of his old high school friends that made the drive up to Hargeon. When he almost knocked over a drink, someone grabbed his hand, bringing it to their lap to hold it down.

Natsu looked over, surprised to see it was Lucy, her delicate fingers smoothing over his warm hand. He leaned in as he smiled, hoping his words came out clear. "Chu doin'?"

Lucy giggled as she gave his hand a squeeze, keeping her actions hidden from everyone else's eyes. "Do you need some water?" she asked, causing him to shake his head.

"Nah," he said, giving her a lazy grin. At least, he thought that was what he was doing. His face was feeling a little numb and hot.

Despite his decline for water, Lucy ordered him one. He drank it, loving the smile that surfaced on her face as he gulped the clear liquid. Hours passed and people trickled out, everyone wishing Natsu a happy birthday before they left. Erza was the last of his coworkers to leave, telling him not to drive while he was in that state of mind.

"I'mma call a cab," Natsu said, his words sounding better than before. Time and water helped ease the alcohol thrumming through his body, his head more clear than it had been a few hours ago.

He looked over, seeing Lucy was sitting about a foot away. She was typing something into her phone before pocketing the device, giving him a smile. "So, how was your birthday?"

"Awesome!" he yelled, laughing at himself. He had a good buzz going now, his body relaxed. "How's your night?"

"Great." She scooted a few inches closer, cocking her head. "Do you want some food?"

Natsu shrugged, then leaned away from Lucy on accident. She grabbed his arm before he could fall sideways in the booth, her hand staying on him even after she righted him. He looked down, swearing fire clawed at his veins were she touched him, his mouth saying things he wouldn't normally say if he was sober.

"You're beautiful tonight," he mumbled, unsure if she could hear him. He looked down at the black dress shirt she wore. It covered her breasts, but it allowed him to see her shoulders and arms. Since it was cold out, she wore jeans, but they hugged her curves and long legs perfectly.

His heart flipped when Lucy laughed, her hand squeezing his arm. "You look pretty good yourself."

He cocked his head, disbelief coloring his tone. "I do?"

She nodded, running her hand up his arm at a slow pace, brushing the pads of her fingers against his neck before finding his soft pink hair. She threaded her fingers through the locks, leaning in so he could hear her whisper.

"You have this exotic pink hair. I love it."

Her hand trailed over, her thumb tracing under his eye, right above the scar that ran up his cheek. "And these gorgeous green eyes. You have no idea what they do to me."

Natsu breathed her in as he leaned closer, hanging on every word she spoke. "What does it do to you?" Despite the buzz he felt, his words came out clear, his chest moving up and down faster as his breathing picked up. His heart beat wildly, pulsing in his tight throat.

Lucy's thumb moved again, the pad delicately tracing over his bottom lip, the urge to suck in the digit becoming more tempting by the second. She leaned in, her lips brushing over his ear as she spoke slow and softly, making sure to press her breasts against his chest. "When you look at me, it makes me feel hot all over."

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath, his body reacting to her words. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she whispered, before giving the shell of his ear a gentle lick.

Natsu groaned, a hand reaching out to grab her waist. Lucy didn't stop him, only sighing when he touched her. He felt his face consumed with a flush, either from the alcohol or a blush, he couldn't tell.

Lucy pulled back, her lips skimming his jaw. He could smell the liquor on her breath, the scent sweet since she had been drinking fruity drinks all night, except for a shot of straight vodka she took when everyone did the same.

Natsu wasn't confused, knowing what she was doing. She was flirting with him, and he enjoyed it. He didn't think about that wedding ring on her finger, or the other things that usually kept him in check. He didn't think of her as his boss in that moment, only seeing the fierce, alluring woman he wanted.

Her lips were mere inches away from his, desire controlling his movements as he leaned in, stopping just as he felt the heat from her face on his. She didn't pull back, so he closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers.

Natsu's heart soared when her fingers weaved into his hair, applying her own pressure as she kissed him back. Their lips moved slow and deliberately at first, testing each other, getting a feel of the other's comfort. It wasn't long before things progressed, Natsu feeling her tongue slide against the seam of his lips, asking for permission to enter. He parted his lips, allowing her to explore his mouth as he melted against her.

The kiss turned hot and heavy after that, one of Natsu's hands still on her waist while the other ran through her hair, fisting the golden locks when she sucked on his tongue. He moaned, enjoying the fire that coursed through his veins. It was unlike the fire he felt from his whiskey, this one igniting desire within him. He threw caution to the wind as he deepened the kiss, needing to feel her against him.

The taste of different alcohols invaded their mouths as their tongues danced, lips sliding against each other as their eyes drifted shut. Lucy teased the roof of his mouth with her tongue, causing him to gasp against her. She did it again, making him shudder as his heartbeat sped up.

Natsu felt his cock in his pants, hard and throbbing, straining against the material that caged it. He wanted her, enough to forget where they were or who she was to him. They weren't boss and assistant in that moment. They were two adults with enough sexual tension between them to make Natsu do some things he wouldn't normally do, like slip his hand down to her thigh.

He knew if he moved a little, he could reach up and find her most intimate spot, but instead of taking that route, Natsu's hand slid around her, palming her firm ass. He couldn't stop himself from groping her, loving the surprised moan that slipped past her sweet lips. It was womanly, that fire in him burning hotter.

However, that one grope ended their kiss, Lucy shaking her head as she pulled away. They panted, chasing fresh air as they tried to regulate their breathing. Natsu felt his heart pounding, his body coursing with excitement and arousal. He wanted to keep going, but Lucy's words made it clear that wasn't going to happen.

"We can't," she breathed, cheeks as rosy as his hair. "It's against the rules."

Natsu furrowed his brows, whispering to himself, "Rules?" He remembered looking it up after he got curious. Office relationships weren't against the rules. Hell, Bisca and Alzack were married, and they met in the office. _'Maybe managers can't date their employees.'_ He never asked Mira, but now he wished he had. It would have saved him from making a fool of himself.

"I'm sor—" Natsu's apology was cut short when Lucy said two words that made his world stop, his blood running cold

"I'm married."

He jerked back, eyes wide and mind clearer than it was a moment ago. "What? I... I thought—" He looked down at her ring, brows furrowing as he realized he got it all wrong. Natsu saw what he wanted, which was a woman who still wore her ring despite ending things with her husband. That wasn't the case, and the more he realized it, the more confused and shocked he became. "I don't get it."

"It's my fault," Lucy said, making no effort to scoot away from Natsu. "I should have mentioned it."

Natsu nodded, his tone sharper than before. "Yeah, you should have." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Fuck, I'm sorry." He looked at her, throwing away the bitterness he felt over Lucy 'avoiding' that bit of information. She wore a wedding ring, and he chose to ignore it. "I thought maybe you were separated or divorced or something. I-I didn't know. I wouldn't have kissed ya if I knew you were really married. Fuck, I feel like an asshole."

Lucy shook her head, giving him a soft smile. "It's not your fault."

Even if she was right, it didn't make him feel better. "I don't know what came over me," he lied, and she saw it.

"I do." Lucy paused, waiting until she had his full attention before continuing. "There's clearly something going on between us."

Natsu blinked, shocked that his crush for Lucy wasn't a secret. "Is it that obvious?"

She nodded. "Yes." Lucy was going to say more, but she stopped when a waitress came by. Pushing aside the thick tension Natsu was feeling, he ordered some fries and another glass of water, deciding he didn't want any more alcohol tonight. He needed to get sober as soon as possible.

When the waitress left, Natsu ran his hand through his hair, feeling the difference between when he did it and when she did. He wanted her touch again, craved it, but he couldn't have it.

Embarrassment and guilt struck him hard when he realized what happened didn't just affect the two of them. Lucy had a husband, and Natsu kissing her would definitely upset the guy. _'Should I go apologize to her husband?'_ Natsu didn't know if that would make matters worse. Hell, he didn't even know how to find her husband. She never mentioned him.

Natsu swallowed when he thought about his working relationship with Lucy, fearing for his job. _'Am I gonna get fired now? Transferred to a different department?'_ He liked working with Lucy and didn't want to get moved. She was a good boss, firm but fair, and funny. He could get over the awkwardness if it meant keeping his job, as long as Lucy was okay with that too.

Before he could ask her, Lucy was clearing her throat, taking Natsu away from his thoughts. "Natsu," she started, her tone guarded. "Would you be willing to do a purely physical relationship?" His eyes widened, but Lucy didn't stop there. "There would be no romance, no feelings. Just sex."

Natsu blinked, shocked by what she was suggesting. He shook his head, feeling stunned and appalled. "Like an affair? 'Cause I'm not okay with that." He didn't want someone to cheat on him, and he wasn't looking to put someone else through that type of pain either. He liked Lucy, but he wasn't going to compromise his morals for her.

Lucy shook her head, a light flickering behind her eyes. "No, it wouldn't be an affair." She put her hand over his, the fire he felt earlier returning to sizzle over his skin. She smiled, his heart flipping at the action before dropping when she said her next sentence.

"Would you be willing to meet my husband."

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter!** **I accept constructive criticism! There will be nalu, graylu, gratsu, and gratsulu in this story. Spoiler alert: The first half of the story is going through Natsu's relationship with Lucy while having a bit of graylu moments throughout the beginning. If you stick with the story you'll see how it progresses into gratsulu. :) The story will mainly be from Natsu's POV, but I will throw in other's as well.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and enjoy what I have planned for this story! I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Up next, Chapter Two: The rules**

 **Please drop a review and let me know your thoughts. :)**

 ***Spoiler: Gray is allowed to see an extra partner too. It explains that in the next chapter.**


	2. The rules

***Chapter contains graylu smut, nalu no smut***

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The rules**

 _'He's gonna punch me in the throat. I know it. He's gonna answer the door and just deck me. Fuck! Is it too late to run? I can tell Lucy I got sick and had to cancel.'_

Natsu grit his teeth as he walked up to Lucy's house, ignoring the expensive looking car in the driveway that threatened to intimidate him. He knew he didn't belong there. He didn't need some vehicle reminding him. Lucy was classy, and him, well, he was wearing a button-up shirt he bought at Magnolia Mart two years ago.

What made it worse was he considered it his 'nice clothes'.

Natsu swallowed, feeling his collar brushing his throat. He hoped he looked nice enough, not that it mattered. _'There's no way this guy is gonna let me have sex with his wife. No way! This has to be some kinda practical joke. Lucy likes jokes, they make her laugh.'_

Natsu sighed when he thought about Lucy's laughter, just the memory made his heart warm. It gave him enough courage to raise his fist, but he paused before his knuckles made contact with the door.

He jolted when the door opened a moment later, Lucy's lips quirking into a smile when she saw him. Natsu's heart flipped in his chest before his eyes trailed down, seeing the tight blue dress she was in. Unlike the cocktail dress she wore last weekend, this dress showed some cleavage, desire stirring within him as he wondered how soft her breasts would feel in his hands.

His resolve to meet Lucy's husband strengthened from the sight, reminding him why he was there. He was hesitant at first when Lucy suggested they start a relationship despite her being married, but she assured him it wouldn't be cheating.

They wouldn't do anything sexual until they got her husband's approval, the idea of that sounding crazy to him. Who in their right mind would _let_ someone have sex with their wife?

Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to share his wife if he had one.

Lucy laughed as she reached out, grabbing the tie he was wearing. "You look like you're dressed for a job interview."

Natsu gave her a nervous chuckle, cupping the back of his neck. "This is... uh, this is actually what I wore for my last one, to be your assistant."

Lucy nodded, her laughter ceasing as she stepped aside, allowing him to enter her home. The first thing he saw was a small entrance hall, one way leading towards some steps while the other led to an open area. He followed Lucy down the open area, seeing the kitchen coming into view. Before he could take another step, she lifted a hand, pointing towards a doorway. "If you follow that hall, you'll find Gray."

Gray.

Also known as Lucy's husband.

Until last week, Natsu didn't know this man existed, and now he was supposed to ask for something unreasonable to said man.

"Dinner'll be ready shortly. Go make yourself comfortable while you wait."

Anxiety flared in his chest when Lucy turned her back on him, heading towards the kitchen. He stood there for a moment, unsure where he should go. Natsu could hear the sound of a TV coming from down the hall, but it didn't soothe the feeling of uncertainty growing in him.

 _'Well, if this Gray guy is gonna punch me anyways, might as well get it over with.'_

Natsu walked down the short hall, suppressing a gasp when he entered the room at the end. He clearly stepped into a home theater, plush red recliners and couch pointing towards the large TV on the wall. Natsu's TV at his apartment was thirty-two inches, but their TV had to be at least twice, if not three times that size. It made Natsu think back to Lucy's office, wondering why she kept it so plain when she had her home filled with expensive things.

Natsu felt beads of sweat collect on the back of his neck and under his arms when he spotted the head of black hair peeking out from one of the recliners. Thankfully the man was facing away, staring at the football game on the TV.

Natsu remained quiet, watching the game as he debated what he should say, but he came up short. He cleared his throat to feel more comfortable, accidentally getting the man's attention in the process. Lucy's husband looked over his shoulder, his dark eyes cold and piercing. "Oh, hey."

The man stood up, walking around the recliner towards him. Natsu's throat tightened on reflex, expecting some type of abuse for kissing this man's wife. However, the only thing Gray did was hold out a hand, offering him a smile. "Sorry about that. Got a little distracted."

 _'Well, fuck.'_ Natsu paled when he looked over Gray, one of his theories thrown out the window. He thought maybe her husband wasn't attractive and that was the reason Lucy was interested in seeing other people, but seeing Gray in the flesh disproved that idea.

Gray was a handsome man, his skin a shade paler than Lucy's with hair as dark as the night sky. His eyes were sharp, a small smile resting on his lips as he looked Natsu over, probably sizing him up as well.

He noted Gray was a few inches taller, but judging by the way his shirt fit, Gray had a similar build as Natsu. Natsu swallowed, the intimidating feeling coming back in full swing as he shook Gray's hand, hoping his skin wasn't as clammy as it felt.

Gray's grip was firm and full of power, but not too tight to make it uncomfortable. To Natsu, it felt like a friendly handshake, something he wasn't expecting. He thought Gray would try to crush his hand for revenge, but the guy didn't look the least bit upset.

"My team's winning," he said, stealing a short glance at the TV.

Natsu looked over at the game, seeing who was winning. "Oh, did you go to Crocus University or something?"

Gray nodded as he turned to the TV again. "Yeah. Me and Lucy graduated from there."

Natsu felt his stomach twist, reminded of the guy's relationship with Lucy. "O-oh? Is uh, is that where you two met?"

Gray didn't look at him as he said, "Nah. We met earlier." He looked over, his eyes darker than before. "By the way, I'm Gray." A smirk slid across his face. "But I think you knew that."

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath, feeling a chill run down his spine. "Yeah. I know now."

Gray chuckled, the sound deeper than when Natsu laughed. "Yeah, she told me she didn't tell you she was married. Guess she was vetting you to see if you'd be a good match." He sighed, running his hand through his dark hair. "Sometimes she can be a little..."

"Weird," Natsu blurted out, immediately regretting ever being born. However, instead of giving Natsu a dirty look, Gray laughed.

"I was gonna say silly, but yeah, weird works too."

Before Natsu could respond, Lucy's sweet voice sounded from another room. "Dinner's ready!"

"Let's go," Gray said, patting Natsu on the back before leading the way. "Lucy makes a killer steak."

Natsu gulped, hoping there wouldn't be any knives around. Gray seemed okay now, but Natsu didn't know how long that cool demeanor would last. For all Natsu knew, Gray could snap at any minute, getting his revenge for Natsu kissing Lucy. Part of him knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He had never been in a situation like this one, and no one he knew had ever been in one either.

Following Gray, Natsu found himself in a dining room, the table having ten chairs around it. He wondered how often they had people over for dinner, the table looking too big for the couple.

 _'Couple.'_ Natsu couldn't get over that concept. He had known Lucy for five months and not once did she mention she was married. No one at the office said anything about it either. To be fair, he never asked about it and it never came up, but he wished someone had said something anyway.

However, Natsu couldn't bring himself to regret the kiss he had with Lucy. Sure it was in the heat of the moment and they were both a little drunk, but he loved it regardless, wishing it had lasted longer.

When he thought Lucy was offering him the chance to have an affair, he was against it, but when she explained her relationship with Gray, he found himself curious. He always thought open marriages were rare, that he would go his whole life without encountering anyone in them.

Here he was, barely twenty-one years old and already contemplating the notion of dating a married woman, with her husband's permission of course, and also without any feelings. She mentioned rules, but didn't go into details. She said Gray would explain them, if they met. So, he showed up, prepared to get his ass handed to him, but hoping it wouldn't turn out like that.

The idea of actually being with Lucy was too tempting to pass up, as long as it was okay with her husband. Natsu wasn't okay with cheating, but as long as everyone was aware and consenting, he was willing to give it a shot.

Lucy and Gray sat down on the same side of the table. The third plate was right across from them, letting Natsu know that was his spot. He sat down, seeing the plates filled and the utensils set out. A large steak sat on the side of his plate, accompanied by some green beans and mashed potatoes. It looked delicious, but Natsu was too nervous to dig in first.

His eyes fell to the steak knife by his plate, the sight making him feel like he would sweat through his shirt, his hands shaking in his lap. His heart beat wildly and his palms turned clammy again, his eyes flitting from his plate to around the room, too scared to look at Lucy or Gray.

As Gray cut into his steak, he asked, "How was your day?"

Lucy smiled as she grabbed her glass of water, her tone carefree despite the panic attack their guest was currently having. "It was good. We got the contract I was telling you about."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I'm sure my father will like that. I'll have to call him next week. I haven't found time lately." She looked over, eyes landing on Natsu before she turned back to her husband. "I had Natsu get the office some donuts to celebrate. It put a lot of smiles on their faces. Maybe I should try bribing the downstairs people? They seem so moody every time I go down there."

Natsu listened as Lucy told Gray about her day, mentioning Natsu's name a few more times, as if he wasn't sitting across the table from them. He wondered how often she brought up his name in past conversations, but he was too scared to ask.

When Lucy asked Gray to tell her about his day, he obliged. He told Lucy about his interactions with his workers, Natsu gathering information throughout the conversation. From what he understood, Gray was a manager somewhere, but it wasn't at Lucy's branch. The way he described his day gave Natsu the impression he didn't work for the same company at all, which piqued his curiosity.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Natsu raised his hand, causing the two to laugh. "You don't have to do that," Lucy said, covering her mouth as she chewed. "We're not in class."

Natsu nodded, feeling lame as a hot blush stained his face. Gray was chuckling beside her, getting a kick out of Natsu's awkwardness. "I um, I was gonna ask," he locked eyes with Gray, that chill from earlier returning to wreak havoc on his spine, "where you work?"

Gray raised a brow before looking at Lucy. "You didn't tell him?"

She shook her head, cocking her head. "I know how you like your privacy."

Gray nodded, reaching his hand over towards Lucy. Natsu couldn't tell if he was holding her hand or thigh, or maybe doing something more perverse than that. He had to expel those thoughts, a weird feeling spreading through his body at the thought of them doing something sexual right in front of him.

He didn't know if it was jealousy, anger, disgust, or arousal. Whatever it was, Natsu wanted that feeling gone, especially since he knew he was overreacting. He didn't think they would actually do something like that.

"I work at the ice plant," Gray said, breaking Natsu out of his odd thoughts. "You might've heard of it? It's called 'Maker Magic'. Strange name, I know. I didn't pick it, my grandfather did when he started the company."

Natsu didn't have to ask. If Gray's grandfather built the company, that meant it was a family business, and if Gray was a manager at a company his family owned, it meant he was in the same boat as Lucy.

 _'They're a power couple,'_ Natsu realized, looking between them. That realization only made Natsu feel smaller, wondering why Lucy would want to have Natsu as a side partner when she already had Gray. _'Isn't he enough?'_

Natsu thought they would go back to talking to themselves, but he was in for a surprise when Gray kept his gaze on him. "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

Natsu's chest tightened, unable to form words for a moment. If he were meeting Gray under different circumstances Natsu knew he wouldn't be that nervous, but at that moment he felt like he was put on display for the couple to poke and prod. "Um, what do you wanna know?"

Gray shrugged, his tone nonchalant. "Dealer's choice."

That didn't help Natsu, but he tried to please the man anyway. "Um, I grew up in Magnolia... I moved to Hargeon a little over a year ago and started working at the distribution center. You uh... You already know I became Lucy's assistant... Um... I uh, I have a cat. His name is Happy."

Gray raised a brow, but didn't comment on his cat's name. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Deeming that question easier, Natsu answered without much trouble. "I like to hike and fish. Oh! And exercise."

Gray smirked as he held back a chuckle. "Oh yeah, Lucy mentioned you frequent the gym at work." He couldn't stop his laughter when he said, "By the way, thanks for not jumping my wife in the showers. I know she can be quite the," he looked over at Lucy before his smile turned coy, "tease."

Natsu's stomach dropped, wondering just how much Gray knew. _'Did she tell him every detail?'_ He swallowed, trying to move past the current topic. "I-I play video games?"

Wearing an amused grin, Gray asked, "Are you sure?"

Natsu nodded, feeling silly for his lack of confidence. He knew his blush hadn't faded. In fact, it spread, covering his neck and chest, which they thankfully couldn't see. "Yeah."

"What's your favorite game?"

"Probably 'Tartaros', or 'Dragon Slayer'."

Gray nodded. He looked as if he was going to say something about it, but instead he looked at Lucy. "This dinner is amazing. Thank you so much for making it."

Lucy's brown eyes lit up as her smile widened. "No problem."

Natsu was caught in that awkward moment where he wanted to compliment Lucy's cooking too, but he was afraid it would look like he was doing it because Gray did it first. He debated what he should do, but before he could reach a decision, he heard Gray speak again.

"Natsu, what do you think of Lucy's cooking."

"It's great! he blurted out, his face growing hotter in embarrassment. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, taking his tone down a notch. "Th-thank you."

She nodded before taking a sip of her drink, allowing Gray to have the room. "Lucy loves to be complimented when she does a good job. Remember that."

Natsu nodded, wondering why Gray told him that. He wouldn't question him, still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. To say this situation was bizarre to him would be an understatement.

The conversation switched to Lucy talking about her phone call with Levy earlier that day, taking the attention off Natsu. He welcomed it, not knowing how much more he could handle. He finished his dinner in silence, savoring the food as much as he could, wishing he wasn't so nervous. He doubted he would be that fortunate though, especially when dinner ended.

Lucy took Natsu's plate, telling him to stay seated while they cleaned up. With no wall separating the dining room from the kitchen, Natsu was able to see Lucy and Gray heading to the sink with the dirty dishes. He looked away when they shared a kiss, neither of them bothering to hide it from Natsu.

He felt uncomfortable. Out of place.

Gray cleaned his hands before heading back to the table, gesturing for Natsu to follow him. He wore a soft smile, but it didn't comfort Natsu. "Come on, let's talk outside."

Gray pulled the curtains on the wall, revealing a glass door. He opened it, telling Natsu to go first. Once Natsu stepped outside, his eyes landed on the large inground pool in their spacious backyard. He should've been impressed, but all Natsu could think was, _'That's how he's gonna do it. He's gonna drown me.'_

A small part of him still suspected Gray wanted to murder him, and honestly, Natsu wouldn't blame him if he tried.

The two men sat in the patio furniture, facing the pool. The sun had already set, but their backyard was kept lit with the many lights surrounding the fence, all pointed inward. There was a moment of silence for Natsu to calm down, but that seemed pointless as soon as Gray asked his first question, making Natsu's heart rate skyrocket.

"Have you ever been tested for STDs?"

Natsu jolted, his eyes wide as he shook his head. "No."

"You'll need to get tested and deliver the proof of results before anything sexual can happen with Lucy. Got it?"

Natsu was stunned, unable to make a noise. He nodded, mouth feeling dry.

"You'll need to get it done every three to six months until the relationship is terminated." Gray looked at Natsu, his gaze intense, voice low and firm. "Because it will, eventually end. Do you understand?"

When Natsu nodded, Gray looked back at the yard, a smile resting on his lips. "There are rules for this arrangement. The rules are for our safety and comfort. Break the rules and the relationship between you and Lucy will end. Got it?"

"Yes," Natsu mumbled, finding his voice.

"Our marriage comes first. You're only going to have sex with Lucy because her and I allow it." Gray waited for Natsu's nod before continuing. "I have to approve of Lucy's extra partner, just like she has to approve of mine. We are allowed only one extra partner at a time, but you're allowed to see whoever you want, as long as you're careful."

Gray paused, letting that information sink in. "If you have sex or oral sex with anyone else, you need make sure you're being safe. Use a condom or make sure the other person is clean beforehand. Lucy's health and well-being is my main concern, please be respectful."

Natsu nodded, his voice soft. "I'll be careful." He wasn't planning on trying to hook up with anyone else. The idea of having sex with Lucy though, it made his cock twitch and his pulse race, his mind not believing it was going to actually happen. "What about with Lucy?"

"What about her?"

"I have to wear a condom, right?"

Gray chuckled as he shook his head. "No. Lucy's on birth control, but it doesn't protect against STDs. That's why you need to be clean if you're going to touch her. You can still choose to wear a condom with her if you wanna. I know I hate wearing condoms, but I wear 'em anyways when I'm with other women."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked, causing Gray to sigh.

"Lucy's the only woman I trust completely. A girl can swear up and down that she's on birth control, but the risk for me isn't worth it. I don't want an unplanned pregnancy, so I wear one just in case. Even if trust wasn't an issue, birth control isn't one hundred percent effective. There's always that small risk it won't work. It's unlikely to happen, but I don't wanna take the chance. Lucy's the only woman I want to have a kid with, but we're not ready for that."

Gray chuckled. "Nope, not even close." He looked over at Natsu, grinning. "We're not done being selfish yet. We wanna live for ourselves first before having a kid."

Natsu nodded, his heart weighing heavy in his chest. "That makes sense."

Gray started to talk, but Natsu said, "I have— Oh shit, sorry. Go on."

Gray shook his head, nodding towards Natsu. "What is it?"

"I just..." Natsu hesitated, hoping he wasn't going to offend Gray. He was having a hard time understanding why they would want to open their marriage considering all the risks. "I was wondering... What would you do if... if Lucy got pregnant from a... an extra person?"

Gray cocked his head, his smile faltering just a bit, but not disappearing completely. "If Lucy got pregnant by an extra partner? I would raise it as my own. Of course, we'd get a DNA test to see who the father was, that way if it was from an extra they could be in the child's life if they wanted to be."

Gray took a deep breath, making Natsu wonder if he was trying to calm himself down. "So long story short, if you accidentally knock up Lucy and we confirm the child is biologically yours, you have the option to be a part of their life, or you can step back. We can support a baby by ourselves if we need to, but we understand the benefit of having more love in their life, so, there's an option if you'd wish."

Gray snorted, giving Natsu a shrug. "I highly doubt it'll happen though. Lucy's on the IUD and it's like ninety-nine perfect effective. She's never had an issue with it and we don't expect her to have any later down the road."

Sighing, Gray added, "But we're prepared if it does happen."

Natsu nodded, deciding to let the topic go. He was glad Gray and Lucy had a plan in case something like that did happen. Natsu wasn't ready for kids yet either, but if he did accidentally get Lucy, or anyone else for that matter, pregnant, he would want to be part of that child's life.

He couldn't help but see Gray in a new light, admiring him for his decision. Not everyone would raise a child that wasn't biologically theirs, but Gray sounded committed to the plan if things went that way. Natsu was adopted and knew more than most that family didn't have to be related by blood.

"Anyways," Gray started, breaking Natsu out of his thoughts. "Back to the rules. Usually we prefer if there's no regular contact between the extra partner and spouse. By that I mean we don't usually pick friends or coworkers for this sorta thing."

Before Natsu could say anything, Gray added, "There are exceptions, of course. Lucy says she wants to try it with you, and I trust her. She's attracted to you, and I want her to explore that attraction. It'll be harder to keep things strictly casual, but I've dated coworkers and it hasn't messed things up, so I'm sure Lucy can do the same."

"So, it won't be a problem?" Natsu asked, his stomach in knots.

Gray nodded, leaning back in his chair. "I don't think so. The best extra partners are married people though. It's harder for them to get attached since they have their own relationship to worry about. Not saying it doesn't happen, because it has, and when it does, the relationship ends. No exceptions."

Natsu nodded, digesting the information. "So, do you both do the swinging thing?"

Gray chuckled, stealing a glance at Natsu as he shook his head. "Nah, that's not our thing. We know some people who do, but that's never made us feel full."

"You need an open relationship to feel full?" Natsu regretted the question as soon as it passed his lips, knowing it sounded offensive.

However, Gray didn't look upset as he nodded. "It's a form of consensual non-monogamy. There's a lot of ways to practice it. While we haven't tried everything, we have tried swinging and random hookups, but those haven't worked for us."

Natsu decided not to question it. If they found something to work for them, more power to them. He listened as Gray explained the next set of rules, understanding why they were important.

"Honesty and discretion are a must. If you have something going on that will affect Lucy, you need to tell her. Say you're sick with the flu, let her know so she can decide for herself if she wants to risk her healthy. She's a busy woman, she doesn't have time to get sick."

Gray snickered, getting off topic for a second. "Trust me, you don't wanna get her sick. She doesn't like taking a break when she knows there's work to get done, so she'll try to still do everything, even with a fever. Can't tell you how many times I caught her trying to work when she was supposed to be resting in bed. It's better to not risk her health."

When Natsu nodded, Gray continued. "We understand accidents happen and you're not going to be penalized if you didn't know something was going on, but if you do know something's wrong, let her know."

Gray laughed, his dark eyes looking less piercing than before. "I also don't wanna get sick, so if you tell Lucy, it lets me decide what I wanna do to. I can't really afford to get sick either."

He paused, letting himself calm down. "Discretion is a big one. Don't tell anyone about the relationship you have with Lucy. So far we've only had one incident, but we don't want to have it happen again. I'm not gonna go into details, just trust me when I say it's not fun."

Gray took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists before continuing. "Lucy deserves her privacy, so please respect that. Don't go taking pictures of her without her permission, and if you insist on telling people you have a girlfriend, don't let them know it's Lucy. That's goes double for you since you two work together. She doesn't want everyone knowing about the dynamics of our relationship, so be discrete."

Natsu nodded, knowing it would be hard to keep a relationship with his boss a secret, but he would do his best for her.

"This next rule is pretty important, so listen up." Gray held Natsu's gaze, never wavering. "Don't fall in love with Lucy. You can be affectionate if she's okay with it, but leave the feelings at the door. This is a purely physical and _temporary_ relationship. Whether it lasts a few weeks or a few months, it will end, and the less you feel for her, the better it'll be for everyone."

Gray paused, his shoulders tense as he said, "Lucy hates hurting people, and I don't want her feeling guilty because you went and caught feelings. She's had guys do that in the past, and it always ends the same. She breaks up with them. It's supposed to end right then and there, no exceptions, but sometimes guys can be dicks about it. Hell, the only reason it took her so long to propose this arrangement to you is 'cause her last extra wouldn't leave her alone after they broke up."

Gray took a deep breath, his brows pinching together. "We finally got the guy to drop it and leave her alone, but it took way longer than it should've. Just, don't fall in love with her. It'll only end up hurting you and her. And if she breaks up with you, please, just accept it? I don't wanna threaten you or anything, but I will do something about it if you purposely hurt her. Got it?"

Natsu nodded, his chest tightening and his stomach churning. "Yes, I understand." While Natsu knew he would never purposely hurt Lucy, he wasn't so sure about the other part. He would try his best to not get romantic feelings for Lucy, even if he already had a huge crush on her. He had flings with no feelings before, and they worked out alright for the most part. He was sure he could manage if he stayed levelheaded, as long as he didn't let himself get too attached to her.

"Good. Now, location is important too. Sex inside our home is okay, but under no circumstances are you allowed in our bedroom. Our marital bed is off limits. We've never had an extra partner set foot in our room, and that won't change. Lucy will arrange for places where you two can meet, whether it's at a hotel or other location. If she's comfortable it might be in our home, but not in our room. Got it?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I got it." He could see why they could want to keep their marital bed sacred.

"We have four bedrooms in this house. Two of the rooms are designated for extra partners. If she chooses to bring you here it will most likely be in that room, but knowing Lucy, it could be anywhere she sees fit."

Gray shook his head as his shoulders moved, holding back a laugh. "I once walked in with her on the dining room table with her partner." He shivered at the memory, but to Natsu, it didn't look like he was disgusted with it. "I ask if you do have sex outside of the bedroom, please clean up. And, it's not a rule, but please don't do it in my gaming room. I don't want jizz everywhere."

Natsu couldn't stop himself from snorting at that thought, causing Gray to laugh. "I'm serious! Don't go coming all over my chair and shit."

Natsu laughed, tears lining his eyes when Gray shook his head, his face showing his concern over his gaming equipment. "I promise, I won't."

"Good. If you do, I'm gonna have to come to your house and—" Natsu thought he was going to say punch him or some other act of violence. Instead, Gray finished with, "—jizz all over your stuff."

Natsu cringed while laughing, taking the threat seriously. "Yeah, definitely won't. Don't worry."

"You better not," Gray warning, but his toned was colored with amusement. "Anyways, she may want to take you here, but it'll probably be at hotels for a while, until Lucy trusts you more."

Natsu felt himself nodding, wanting Lucy to trust him. If she was going to be having sex with him - _that concept still blew his mind_ \- he wanted her to feel safe and comfortable. "Okay."

"Now, I need you to understand this next part," Gray started, causing Natsu to frown.

"Shouldn't I need to understand all of it?"

Gray nodded. "You should, but this part is crucial." He paused, waiting until he had Natsu's undivided attention before speaking. "You are a supplement, not a replacement."

He let his words sink in before he continued. "By that, I mean you give Lucy something extra, but she's still mine. You are not her first extra partner, and you won't be her last. Most of the time she ends it because they get too clingy, so as long as you respect the rules, her, and our marriage, you should both have fun while it lasts."

Natsu thought about that, wondering if he was truly ready for a relationship like that. It was guaranteed to end, no matter what. The idea was weird for Natsu. Hell, the whole situation was weird. He couldn't imagine being in Gray's shoes, knowing Lucy was running wild with other guys.

 _'She's not running wild. Gray approves of the guys first... and it's only one at a time...'_ That made Natsu think back to the kiss he shared with Lucy, wondering how Gray felt about it. She told Gray. Natsu knew she did. From what Natsu could see, Lucy told Gray every little detail, and somehow Gray was okay with that?

"Are you mad at me?" Natsu asked, causing Gray to cock his head. "For kissing Lucy. Are you mad?"

"Oh. That." Gray shook his head. "No. Even if she has an extra partner, Lucy is allowed to flirt with, hug, and kiss anyone she chooses without permission, as long as she tells me about it later. The only exception is if it's a past extra partner or ex-boyfriend, but we've never had to deal with that. Once the relationship ends, it's done. Well... Okay, there's another exception. If I don't like the person Lucy's not gonna go kissin' 'em, but we rarely have that problem."

Gray looked at Natsu, giving him a smirk. "So no, I'm not mad about what happened last week. In fact, I'm happy." Natsu's eyes widened, prompting him to explain. "It's been five months since Lucy's had an extra partner. She's brighter when she has that enhancement in her life. I'm hoping this goes smoothly. I love it when Lucy's happy. I know some people in open relationships prefer not knowing anything their spouses does with other people, but we talk about it. We trust each other and don't let jealousy control us."

"Do you ever get jealous?" Natsu asked, feeling safe enough to ask since Gray brought it up first.

Natsu thought Gray would shake his head and say they never got jealous, but he was surprised when Gray nodded. "Yeah, I get jealous." Gray saw Natsu's eyes widen, causing him to chuckle. "What? I'm human, aren't I? Everyone gets jealous, even people in monogamous relationships."

Gray shrugged. "It's a natural emotion that needs to get processed like every other emotion. Sure, sometimes it's harder than other times, but when I get jealous I talk it out with Lucy until I'm better. Just like when she gets jealous of my extras. Jealousy isn't something to be ashamed about. It happens to us all."

Chuckling, Gray ran a hand through his hair. "I don't get jealous too often though. Hell, sometimes I get off on hearing some of the stuff Lucy does with other people."

Natsu felt himself flushing, realizing Gray would know everything he did with Lucy if he became an extra partner. While he considered it weird, he found himself oddly okay with the idea. It wasn't like he was going to see Gray much, or at all after that night, right?

Gray took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for something big. "And finally, we come to the last rule." He paused, whether for dramatic effect or to get ready, Natsu didn't know, but it did make him anxious either way. "Spouses take priority."

Natsu blinked, his brows furrowing until Gray explained himself.

"Say I'm on a date with my partner and Lucy tells me she needs me. She comes first. I will cancel my plans with my partner to be with Lucy, and vice versa. Don't hold it against her if she cancels plans with you if I need her. I won't abuse that. It's usually just if I've had a rough day or something comes up where she's needed. Lucy's my best friend, and when things go wrong I just want to be able to turn to her and draw from her comfort. It's nothing personal if she cancels on you. It's just how things go. Do you understand?"

Natsu didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

Oh, Natsu had many questions. "Do you have a girlfriend?" When Gray nodded, he asked, "And Lucy's okay with that?"

"Lucy spoke with her just like I'm speaking with you. Lucy has to approve of them and the extra needs to get a clean bill of health before anything sexual can happen."

Natsu bit his lip, wondering if his questions were okay. "Can I ask how long it's gone on for?"

Gray took a deep breath, his tone sounding disinterested. "Usually I don't answer questions about myself, but I'll answer this last one. The rest need to be about you and Lucy. I've been with this woman for two months so far."

Natsu nodded, changing his line of questions so he didn't piss off Gray. "What's the longest extra relationship Lucy's had?" He had no idea how long a temporary relationship like this typically lasted.

"Hmm, it was about seven months."

"The shortest?"

"A day."

Gray saw the way Natsu's brows lifted, causing him to shrug. "Some people say they're okay with the rules, then go and break them. Lucy doesn't put up with it. She'll end it if she doesn't feel comfortable." He paused, his gaze bordering on a glare.

"Please, don't make her feel uncomfortable. Just be casual about it. It's not meant to be all about the rules. Just have sex with Lucy, show her a good time, and when you're not having sex with her, just treat her like you would a platonic friend. If you two didn't work together, I'd say it's better if you don't talk to her outside of arranging for your meetups and stuff, but obviously you two are gonna talk at work. Just, keep it professional."

Gray took a deep breath, his eyes flitting to the house for a moment before returning to Natsu's. "I understand it's hard to control emotions, but try not to be jealous or insecure when it comes to Lucy. She is my wife and I'm her husband. She will always come before my extras and I will always come before hers. If you obey the rules and have fun, everything should go smoothly. Do you think you can handle all of that?"

Natsu didn't answer right away, letting himself think over it, sorting out his thoughts. Admittedly, he wanted something more than just physical with Lucy at first, but knowing she was married ruined that chance. Then the extra partner situation came into view, giving him a chance to be with Lucy, but not really. He would get to enjoy her physically, but that would be the extent of it.

Natsu had never been in a serious relationship before, and he was young, only twenty-one. He had his whole life to go find love and settle down. _'Why not enjoy this while I can?'_ He could show Lucy a good time, and get to have her body in return. She clearly wanted something between them if she had him meet her husband, and he wanted her, even if it was only in a physical nature.

Steeling his nerves, Natsu nodded, his voice firm as he said, "I can do that."

Gray leaned back in his chair, his shoulders relaxing as a smile surfaced on his face. "Great. Now that that's over, you mentioned you liked video games. Ever play 'Tartaros II'?"

Natsu shook his head, surprised when Gray asked, "Wanna? I have it."

Natsu wondered if every meeting with one of Lucy's potential boyfriends went like that, serious talk followed by gaming. Since Gray said not to ask questions about himself, Natsu refrained from doing so. He nodded, standing when Gray stood.

"Let's go!"

They headed back into the house, making their way to the room where Natsu first met Gray.

* * *

Lucy stepped out of the shower, her body thrumming with pleasure from her own ministrations. She loved playing with herself in the shower, especially enjoying when the water was almost scalding. Her deft fingers knew every place to touch herself to get her there, even if she preferred someone else touching her.

As Lucy brushed her hair and got dressed, she wondered how the talk between Gray and Natsu was going. Natsu seemed hesitant to enter a relationship with her, but she hoped he would say yes. She wasn't going to go for Natsu at first, but after a while, the guy grew on her. Then she had the pleasure of seeing his body in action, even if it was just to lift weights.

She had touched herself in the showers that time was well, imagining him coming up from behind her and taking her against the tile walls. Of course, if he had come on to her, she would have declined, but anything could happen in her imagination.

When Lucy was ready for bed, wearing her cotton pajamas, she walked through the house, trying to find the two men. It wasn't hard locating them, the sound from Gray's video games guiding her their way. She raised a brow when she entered the entertainment room, seeing the men sitting in the recliners, playing the video game together.

Her brows furrowed as she leaned against the door. She found the sight odd. Gray never interacted with her potential boyfriends after having their talk. In fact, he didn't talk to her actual boyfriends either. She held her tongue, deciding instead to make her presence known by knocking on the wall.

Gray paused the game before looking over his shoulder, his eyes lighting up when he saw her. "Hey."

"What are you two doing?" Lucy asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

Gray chuckled, her heart fluttering from the sound. "I wanted to show Natsu the new game I got. That okay?"

She nodded, a fond smile forming on her face. "Yeah. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading to bed."

Her eyes flitted over to Natsu when he stood up, the man straightening his clothes as he cleared his throat. "That's my cue to leave."

Lucy smiled, glad he wasn't trying to overstay his welcome. It was a good sign. She caught his gaze, tone soft as she asked, "Natsu, can you wait by the front door while I talk to Gray?"

Natsu nodded before giving Gray a wave. "It was nice meeting ya."

Lucy noticed the nervous energy around Natsu had faded, hoping that was also a good sign. When he was out of the room, Lucy walked over to Gray, her husband wrapping his arms around her after he stood.

"I approve," he whispered in her ear, giving her a soft kiss that sent delicious chills down her spine.

"Yeah?" she asked, gasping when he nipped at her earlobe.

"Yeah," Gray drawled, a smirk resting on his lips as he pulled back. "Kinda wish I found him first."

"I told you he was handsome," Lucy said, earning a chuckle from Gray.

"Handsome? The guy's hot as fuck." Gray's hands slipped to her lower back, fingers sliding under her shirt to play with her skin. He must have felt her shiver against him, amusement dancing in his dark blue eyes. "On a serious note, yeah, he's cool. I think you two'll have fun."

"Want me to ask if he's interested in guys?" Lucy asked, causing Gray to shake his head.

"Nah. He's yours." Gray leaned in, his lips pressing against hers.

Lucy kissed him back immediately, conveying her appreciation for his time and consideration. He had to cancel his date tonight to be there to meet Natsu, and she wanted him to know she was grateful.

Before the kiss could turn heated, Gray pulled away, giving her a grin as he brushed a few locks of damp hair behind her ear. "Go let Natsu know. Remind him about the test too."

Lucy nodded. "I will." She leaned in, breathing in Gray's minty scent as she gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"For you, I'd do anything." Gray said it with so much feeling and conviction, Lucy believed him. He loved her more than anything in the world, and she loved him too, just as much. They weren't perfect, but they loved their life together, even if it wasn't traditional.

As Gray parted, he whispered, "I'll be in the bedroom when you're ready."

Lucy slide her hand over his chest as he moved away, her own whisper lingering in the air. "Feel free to get started without me. I'll be there soon."

She walked towards the entrance hall while Gray took the long way around to their bedroom, giving her some privacy with Natsu. With Gray's approval, she was free to pursue Natsu, so long as he didn't have any STDs and he was willing.

Lucy found Natsu within seconds, the man looking at one of the pictures on the wall. It was from her wedding, capturing the first kiss her and Gray shared as husband and wife. It was a day Lucy would never forget, holding it close to her heart. Of course, there was some drama with her father that day, but she didn't focus on that part, instead remembering the happiness she felt that day.

Natsu must have heard her footsteps, looking over when she approached. She stopped in front of him, setting a hand on his arm, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt. She didn't bother beating around the bush, locking eyes with him as she said, "Gray approves of you. If you want, we can start a relationship."

Natsu's tan skin turned a cute shade of pink, almost matching his hair. To put his mind at ease, Lucy whispered, "You're allowed to call it quits whenever you want to, no strings attached. This will not affect your job at all. I want to keep it professional while we're at work. Okay?"

Natsu nodded, causing her to giggle. "This is the first time I'm going to date a coworker. Hmm, I guess we'll see how it goes."

He hadn't said anything, making her worry he changed his mind. Wanting to assure him it would be fine, she removed her hand from his arm, giving him a disarming smile. "Don't feel afraid to end it when you're ready. I understand if you find someone else or it gets to be too much. This is for fun. Okay?"

Natsu nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing in the process. She wished he would say something, so she asked him a direct question, one she was going to ask regardless. "So, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He breathed his answer, the word sounding sweet in her ears. "Yes."

Lucy couldn't help but smile, relieved and happy. She could already imagine all the fun she could have with him, so long as he was willing and healthy. She raised up on her toes, loving the fact that he was just a bit taller than her. She pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away before it could lead to anything more. "I'm glad."

When she returned to her normal height, she tilted her head, hoping she looked adorable in his eyes. "Now, get tested as soon as you can. We can't do anything until you get a clean bill of health." She took a half-step back, silently letting him know they needed to end the conversation soon. "There's a clinic you can go to downtown. It's affordable and you get the results in a day or two."

Natsu nodded, turning towards the front door before putting a hand on the knob. "Have a good night, Lucy," he said, sounding a little awkward, like he didn't know what he was supposed to say. She couldn't blame him. While she had been through this dance a few times, this was Natsu's first time.

"You too. See you at work on Monday. Drive safe."

"Thanks." That was the last thing he said before leaving, closing the door behind him. Lucy looked through the peephole, making sure Natsu made it safely to his car before locking up.

She turned off the lights on her way to the bedroom, ready to shower her husband with all the attention he could handle. Her heart warmed at the thought of Gray's strong arms around her, but she couldn't deny she was also excited by the thought of being with Natsu as soon as he was cleared.

There was no awkwardness when Lucy entered the bedroom. She pulled off her top, smiling as she approached the bed. Gray was already laid out, naked with his cock in his hand, dripping with need. He stroked himself as Lucy climbed on the bed, hovering over him so she could give him a kiss.

It wasn't long before Gray flipped them so he was on top, smirking as he pulled off her pants and thong while leaving kisses all over her body, spoiling her with love and affection. He teased her nipples through her thin bra as he caressed her core, slipping two fingers into her wet heat.

Lucy's body ached for him, her moans filling the room as he pleasured her, not stopping until she was begging for him to be inside her. She gasped when he ran his cock against her opening, getting himself wet with her slick arousal.

"Oh god! Please!"

Gray gave her clit one last swipe before pushing against her folds, entering her with a smooth plunge. They moaned as he filled her to the brim, their bodies melding together as if they were made for each other. They moved fluidly, whimpers and grunts filling the air as they made love. Lucy cried out his name when she reached her end, Gray following after her, emptying himself in her warmth.

When he pulled out, their limbs tangled together, each wanting the comfort the other provided. They whispered love confessions and praise, sharing smiles and soft kisses as they cuddled closer.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, blissfully content with their life, even if others didn't approve or understand. It made them happy, fulfilled, and as long as it was working for them, they didn't care what anyone else thought.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Sorry the smut scene wasn't very long. That was the first time I ever wrote graylu smut so I kept it somewhat vague. I'm more used to writing nalu or gratsu. Next chapter has the first nalu smut scene, so hope you enjoy that. :P Any thoughts on the rules? All open relationships are different, so not all follow rules or even these kind of rules. Thank you for reading! I hope you like what I have planned next. :)**

 **Thank you so much for all the support! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the lovely people who reviewed last time:** _ **MnMAllyn(x2), iammesha, Kauia, Random-Gaurdian, Ace27gd, Lodemai04, JustAnotherFan14, esdese, vaneanime, Rein Serenity, Raelin Thaon, MorriganFae, RedFantasies, Guest, crazydasiy-in-tha-house, Kizuna, booksandanime17, Guest, gazergirlstar, Valythe, ramennoodles-O.o, stelliostoo, and Everwrote!**_

 **Once again, I'm allowed to write any pairing I want to. It doesn't mean I love nalu any less, just means I'm a multi-shipper. Nalu will always be my favorite, but I also love gratsulu too. Hate will be deleted/blocked.**

 **Up next, Chapter Three: Inventory**

* * *

 **Spoiler alert for the story: This is more of a message to people who say open relationships can't work or that I shouldn't be writing this story around an open relationship. If you don't want to read this spoiler you don't have to.**

 **Open relationships work for some people, but not all. Just because it's been working for Lucy and Gray for years doesn't mean it'll always work. What this specific couple I'm writing about are doing is problematic for** _ **them**_ **. It's not going to work out. They're humans, they make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. They will both get strong feelings for Natsu along the way, as well as Natsu will get strong feelings for them too. Controlling emotions and feelings are difficult, and not always possible. This will create problems for the type of relationship they set up.**

 **Now, I know it would be nice if everything worked out perfectly, but that's not how life goes and that's not how this story is going to go. There's going to be jealousy and insecurity. It's going to show the heartbreak that comes with falling in love with someone you're not supposed to love, all while thinking the other person doesn't feel the same way. This story won't be as angsty as some of my other stories, but there will be some tough times ahead. (As well as some humor and fluff)**

 **If you're not comfortable with that, feel free to stop reading. I understand if you want to leave and I won't blame you. I won't force anyone to stay. If you're willing to see how their story unfolds, with all the problems that go with it, then by all means, feel free to stay. I hope you enjoy this story. Just keep in mind it's not going to be a perfect fairy tale for them.**

 **I'm not saying open relationships work, and I'm not saying open relationships don't work. I have never been in one before, so all the information I have is from the research I've done on the subject. I know I don't know everything, and I never claim to know everything. This story isn't meant to reflect how every open relationship works, so please don't think every one is like this story, because it's not.**


	3. Inventory

***Contains nalu smut***

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Inventory**

Natsu had to keep himself from clutching his hand into a fist, worried he would wrinkle the envelope he carried in with him. His motion sickness was nothing compared to the queasy feeling he got when he entered the elevator, staring down at his hand.

As he moved upwards, Natsu slide his finger under the envelope's flap, tugging at it to rip the paper. The elevator stopped on his floor just as he finished tearing the flap, but he was too nervous to look inside yet. He went to his desk, thankful Lucy's door was closed so he wouldn't have to see her yet.

He sat down, checking his desk phone to see if there were any messages for Lucy. While he wrote them down, he kept peeking over at the envelope, the thing mocking him for being a coward.

When he finished with his phone, he grabbed the stupid envelope, jerking the paper out so he could read it. He didn't think he had any STDs, but thinking something and knowing were two different things, and Natsu didn't know if he wanted to know.

He read over the different diseases they tested for, tension building in his shoulders as his eyes flitted up and down. Next to every one of them was a single word.

 _ **NEGATIVE**_

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, but that feeling was short-lived. He had proof he was clean, which meant a physical relationship between him and Lucy could start. He had thought long and hard about if he really wanted a relationship like that. It would be close to a friends with benefits, but more complicated. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel, but he knew what he _did_ feel.

Nervous.

Incredibly nervous.

The idea of having sex with someone's wife was weird, but the idea of having sex with Lucy made him flood with heat and arousal. He wanted her, but he didn't know how this whole thing would play out. How long would it last? Was he supposed to do some things boyfriends do but not others? Would she get mad if he complimented her appearance? What would she do if he decided to give her a random hug or kiss? Where was the line between physical and romance? He could easily see those lines blurring if he wasn't careful, but once again, Natsu was left wondering how careful he needed to be.

 _'Lucy's done this before. She'll help me figure it out, right? She doesn't want me to break the rules either, so I'm sure she'd tell me if I was doing something wrong.'_ Natsu frowned, realizing Lucy wouldn't warn him. She would probably just break up with him, because in a way, Natsu was expendable.

He had to remember that she was the same way to him. He was free to leave the relationship whenever he didn't want it anymore, no strings attached. She was expendable to him since he couldn't be with her long-term. Whatever they had would be temporary, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it while it lasted.

 _'I do really want to have sex with her,'_ he thought, remember all the times he fantasized about doing just that. _'But I don't want her thinking I want her only for her body... Or do I? I guess I should, huh? She only wants me for my body. Wow, that sounds really fucking weird. Lucy wants me for my body.'_ He laughed, finding that funny.

Realizing he was blowing this out of proportion, Natsu stood, taking a deep breath before he went to Lucy's office. He knocked on the door, heart pounding when he heard her voice for the first time that day.

"Come in."

When Natsu entered, he saw Lucy sitting at her desk. She peeked up from her computer for a second before her eyes flitted back to the screen. "Oh, hey. Glad you're here. I need you to do something for me."

Seeing as Natsu was her assistant, he agreed. "Sure, what is it?"

She rifled through the stuff on her desk until she pulled out a clipboard, a stack of papers attached to it. "I know this isn't your job, but I really need help." She waited until Natsu nodded before continuing. "I need you to do an inventory check. The big one is coming up next month, and I want to see how we're doing."

"I'm doing all the inventory?" Natsu asked, his shoulders falling. The distribution center was huge, with multiple rooms filled with merchandise. He didn't think it was possible for him to get it all done today, even if he skipped lunch and stayed late.

Lucy shook her head, handing him the clipboard. "Just three sections. One's in the office for our supplies, so that shouldn't take you too long. The other two are downstairs. The room numbers are on the pages. Just go through and see what we have and if there's any discrepancies. There's three other people doing the rest, but Nab, the guy who was supposed to do those," she pointed at the clipboard, "called out."

She sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I'm not going to lie. It's probably going to take you a while."

Natsu nodded, seeing Lucy needed his help. "That's okay. I'll get started now." He was about to turn and leave, but stopped when he felt that paper in his hand, the one with his test results.

"Oh, umm. I didn't know how to give you this." He handed the paper to Lucy, her brows furrowing as she met his gaze.

"What's this?"

"My uh..." He lowered his voice so no one else could overhear. "My results."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked down at the folded paper. "Oh, yeah? How'd you do?"

"I'm clean," he said, his words making Lucy smile.

"Great. I'll talk to Gray. Thank you for getting this done."

Natsu gulped, nodding as he turned away. "No problem. I'll uh, I'll get on this." He left her office, grabbing the empty envelope from his desk before heading to the room with the industrial shredder. After destroying the evidence that he went to a clinic to get checked up, he went to the supply closet, deciding to knock it out first since it was the smallest.

* * *

Natsu realized doing inventory was going to take up his whole day when it took him thirty minutes to check the supplies for the office. He went downstairs, entering the first room of merchandise. It was easily ten times as big as the supply closet upstairs.

He got to work, going through each shelf to count the items. Despite not doing anything too physical, Natsu felt his body warming up. He forgot how hot it was downstairs, the office having better air conditioners. Though, the air conditioners weren't on since it was almost winter, but that thought didn't help Natsu cool down.

Not letting that get to him, he continued his task, happy when he got the first room done, even if it took him hours to do it. When Natsu entered the second room, he paled. Not only was it bigger, there was a huge difference between the two rooms. It didn't take him long to figure out the second room's heater was turned way too high, the air hot and stuffy.

He tried turning it off, but nothing he did made the damn thing stop pushing out hot air. Knowing he had to get done with his inventory, Natsu kept counting and checking off items, hoping to finish as soon as possible so he could leave the sweltering room.

He was halfway through when he had to take his button up shirt off, tossing it on one of the shelves. It was too hot, sweat making his tank top cling to his skin. He swore he didn't burn up that much even when he exercised. He definitely wouldn't bother hitting the gym after work, not wanting to sweat again later.

Luckily for the company, the products in that hot room weren't perishable and able to withstand the heat. He kept going, finding a few discrepancies, but there wasn't anything too ridiculous. He hoped the time would go by faster by playing his music out loud, the device resting by his shirt. The thought of disturbing someone with his music crossed his mind, but he was at the far end of the warehouse. He doubted anyone could hear.

"Oh my gosh," a familiar voice said, causing Natsu to jolt. He whirled around, seeing Lucy standing in the doorway, fanning herself. "Why is it so hot in here?"

Natsu chuckled as he pointed at the vent on the ceiling. "The heater's stuck on. I tried turning it off but it didn't work."

Lucy sighed, shaking her head as she looked up. "I'll have to call someone about that."

She turned, walking outside of the room for a moment. Natsu's eyes widened when he heard the loud heater above him dwindle down until it cut out, the hot air disappearing with it. He looked down just in time to see Lucy stepping back into the room, his curious glance prompting her to answer his unspoken question.

"Override key," Lucy explained, holding out a set of keys before stuffing them in her pocket. "You need it to change the temperature. It should start blowing cool air in a second."

Natsu nodded, hoping she was right. He needed a breath of fresh air, but he didn't move a muscle when he noticed Lucy's eyes fell, landing on him. She looked over his body, eyes lingering on his chest. He knew she could see how sweaty he was, as well as unprofessional. He flushed, but he didn't know if it was from the heat in the room or out of embarrassment. "Sorry. It's hot in here."

Natsu's skin grew hotter when Lucy wet her lips. "It certainly is."

He raised a brow when Lucy turned, closing and locking the door behind her. She had to use her one of her master keys, the doors normally staying unlocked for anyone to access them.

Slipping out of her high heels caused her to lose two inches in height, but she didn't seem to mind as she sauntered over towards Natsu, hands resting on his biceps when she stopped in front of him. He didn't say a word as she trailed her hands up his arms, wrapping them around his neck before pulling him in for a kiss.

Natsu jerked back, surprising both of them. "I-I thought you wanted to keep it professional at work."

She hummed before leaning in, dragging her tongue over his bottom lip. He shuddered against her, hands gripping her hips. His cock started twitching to life, finding her body stunning, even if she covered it with her business attire.

"I was wrong," she whispered, lips brushing against his. "I think I want to," her hand ran down his body until she reached his pants, giving his hardening member a squeeze, " _explore_ the option. How about you?"

Natsu didn't respond with words, pressing his lips against hers before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He groaned when she stopped touching his crotch, but he enjoyed the way she splayed her hand against his chest, tugging at his sweaty tank top.

"Off," she mumbled when she took a breath of air, her lips returning to his a second later.

Natsu hated letting go of Lucy's curvy body, but he wanted to make her happy, and honestly, he had been debating taking off his tank top for the past twenty minutes anyway. They separated long enough for him to pull it off, his hair falling against his damp forehead from the action.

That drove Lucy crazy, her fingers weaving into his pink locks, tugging and fisting to earn a growl from her boyfriend. Natsu's cock hardened as he thought about his title. Though it was strange, being in the moment let Natsu see the benefits of this relationship. He was free to fuck Lucy without worrying about impressing her. He didn't have to jump through hoops to get the physical benefits of a relationship. She was the one who paved the way, practically dragging him down that road by his cock.

He didn't care how they ended up in the moment, Natsu was enjoying it, especially since he knew he was going to get some type of pleasure from this. If she changed her mind and said she didn't want to do it, he would respect her decision, but unless she did that, he was going to ravish her any way he saw fit, starting with biting at her lower lips as his hands gripped her hips again.

Lucy moaned into his mouth, her tongue massaging his as their saliva mixed. She tasted like cherries and lime, making him grin against her lips when he realized what she ate for lunch today. He enjoyed the flavor, tongue wild as he licked at her mouth. It spurred Lucy on, her nails scraping against his scalp as she whimpered, pressing her chest against his.

The sudden realization that Lucy had more to her than just her lips and hips stunned him for a moment, but he recovered like a champ. His hands slid up, fumbling with the buttons of her jacket. He tore away from her lips so he could watch the jacket fall, eyeing her breasts that strained against her button up. He knew her clothes normally fit her perfectly, but he suspected she was purposely jutting out her chest to give him a better look. Either way, he liked what he saw.

"How far can I go?" Natsu asked, fingers twitching by his side as Lucy pulled him closer.

There was no hesitation in her voice, only confidence that made his blood roar. "I want you to fuck me."

Natsu couldn't swallow, Lucy's tongue in his mouth a second later. It was raw passion, and he loved it. The fire between them spreading faster than he ever imagined. He removed her buttons one at a time, reminding himself not to rip the shirt open, even though that thought was tempting.

Once her shirt was off, Natsu palmed her breasts, feeling the soft material of her bra. He didn't have to try hard to find her nipples, the small buds hard and begging for attention, which he kindly gave.

Lucy gasped when he ripped himself away from her mouth, his lips sealing over her nipple, wetting her bra in the process. Lucy held his head in place, moaning when he started sucking.

"Can't, take this," she panted, hands releasing his hand so she could undo the clasp of her bra, forcing Natsu's face away long enough to remove the offending clothing.

"Fucking hell," Natsu muttered, hands cupping the outsides of her large breasts to give them a squeeze, his heart racing when some of her flesh spilled between his fingers. "Your tits are amazing."

Lucy's neck and chest lit up with a flush at his crude words, but Natsu didn't get a good look, too busy leaning in to take one of her pert nipples in his mouth, his hand massaging its twin so it wasn't left neglected.

"Oh god!" Lucy moaned, biting at her lower lip to suppress her sounds. " _Yes!_ "

Natsu's sucked on her nipple, his teeth lightly teasing her, causing her to shudder with pleasure. He pinched her other nipple, earning a choked gasp from his girlfriend.

 _'Girlfriend.'_ The word sparked desire in him, wanting her to come undone from his doing.

He bit around her areola, leaving teeth indents, but not breaking her sensitive skin. Moving upwards an inch, Natsu reattached his teeth to the swell of her breast, sucking and licking to leave a bruising mark on her skin. Lucy cried out, muffling her sounds by holding her hand over her mouth, but Natsu heard her loud and clear.

It took more willpower than it should have not to say what was on his mind, knowing it wouldn't be a good move, especially since this was their first time together. So, instead of saying it out loud, Natsu thought it.

 _'Mine!'_

He thrust against her, wishing they had less clothing in the way so he could feel her directly. He continued to lick over her breast, then ventured up to trail his tongue over her collarbone, then neck. He didn't leave any marks there, knowing she wouldn't be able to cover them up.

His hand abandoned her other breast to fall between her legs, frowning when he couldn't give her much stimulation with her pencil skirt blocking his path. Pulling away, Natsu's fingers grabbed at her, turning her until he found the zipper to her skirt. Lucy helped him shimmy it off her body, his mouth watering when he saw her wearing pantyhose over a red thong.

Natsu didn't try to stop himself as he rubbed over her panties, feeling heat and moisture already gathering. " _Fuck_ ," he mumbled, pressing his lips to her ear, breathing against her. "Do you like this, Lucy?"

She whimpered before nodding, gasping when he prodded at her covered slit. " _Yes_ ," she moaned, the sound needy, making his cock throb in his pants.

"How much do these things cost anyways?"

Lucy furrowed her brows at the odd question, tilting her head back when Natsu found her clit, rubbing her panties against it. "C-couple of, couple of dollars, I think."

Lucy gasped when Natsu dropped down to his knees, a feral look in his eyes as he placed his hands over her core. "Sorry," he mumbled before taking hold of the thin material, stretching it until it ripped.

The huge hole in her pantyhose allowed him to access her core, his mouth covering her panties as he breathed in her scent. It was sweet and musky, driving him wild with lust.

"Damn, you smell incredible," Natsu mumbled, feeling Lucy shake as he licked over her covered core. "Wonder how you taste." He pulled at her thong, pushing it aside before he dipped his tongue into her wet folds.

Lucy's taste made his head spin, the unique flavor pulling a growl from his throat, his chest rumbling. He let go of her panties so he could grab her ass, squeezing her behind with his large hands. When he didn't get the friction he craved, he ripped her pantyhose from behind, exposing her ass so he could grab her directly.

Lucy threw her head back when he covered her clit, his tongue flicking up and down while his lips moved against her body. Her hands were buried in his hair, her thighs shaking when he assaulted her sensitive nerves faster.

He made a popping sound when he pulled away from her clit, saliva trailing between before it snapped off. Natsu was licking her pussy a second later, letting her intoxicating scent and taste overpower him.

Lucy whimpered, her voice strained as she said, "I hope we don't get caught."

Natsu's cock surged at the risk, fire flooding his veins. He hadn't thought about the possibility of getting caught in the act, but it made everything ten times hotter. The air was thick, almost suffocating, but Natsu could handle the heat. He dipped his tongue into her pussy, collecting her juices before smearing them over her clit.

"So incredible," he murmured, pulling back so he could rub the pads of his fingers against her bundle of nerves. Lucy was panting above him, her body flexing as she approached her edge. Natsu didn't give her a moment to catch her breath, his lips sealing around her clit again to drive her over, her orgasm hitting her at full force.

"N- _Natsuuu!_ " she whimpered against her palm, trying to keep quiet. " _Oh fuuuuck! Yes!_ "

He slipped a finger into her quivering core, feeling her inner walls contracting as it tried to milk a phantom cock. He eased another finger in, feeling her stretching from the new intrusion. He moved them in and out, slow at first, but gradually picking up speed as she rolled her hips, trying to get closer to his mouth.

Just to tease her, Natsu pulled back, a devious glint in his eyes as he only fingered her, watching as her lips parted, her hand falling to palm her breast. She was the epitome of sexy, her creamy skin glistening with sweat and his saliva.

Lucy whimpered when he hooked his fingers inside her, rubbing along her walls while refusing to do anything else. It drove her mad, but he loved it, feeling her failing to pull his head closer to her needy body.

" _Natsuuu_ , please," she begged, voice breathless as she pouted.

" _Fuck_ ," he mumbled, unable to say no to that. He used his free hand to spread her lower lips, finding her bundle of nerves before wrapping his lips around it. He sucked and licked, every little touch making her body jerk in pleasure.

"You're dripping," Natsu murmured, pulling his fingers out of her core to see her arousal slipping down his hand. He groaned before sliding his fingers into her again, his grin turning wicked as an idea popped into his head.

Lucy gasped when he pulled his fingers out again, her head snapping down in time to see Natsu shoving his drenched fingers into his mouth, but that wasn't all. A third finger was inserted into his mouth, collecting his saliva before he removed them.

Lucy's thighs tensed when he probed at her entrance with three fingers, but she made no effort to stop him, her moan cutting short into a sob as he eased his fingers into her, stretching her core. She clamped around him in response, but that only made him keep pressing into her body.

Lucy leaned back, resting against one of the posts between the shelves. Natsu was convinced she would have fallen on her ass if that wasn't there, her eyes cloudy and lidded. As much as Natsu enjoyed a good laugh, he doubted it would have been funny if she fell.

Even if it was, it would have definitely ruined the mood.

As Natsu started fucking her with three fingers, he leaned in, tongue dragging over her clit. Breathing through his nose, he dug part of his face into her blonde curls, right over her pussy. He had to admit, he liked seeing a woman with some pubic hair, and Lucy's was perfect, neatly trimmed and a shade darker than the hair on her head.

As he ate her out, Lucy's thong came loose, trying to move back into its original position despite Natsu's tongue and fingers taking up that space. She grabbed at her panties, preventing them from sliding in the way. He rewarded her by tugging at her clit with his lips, hearing her shaky breath as she neared her end again.

Natsu licked over her nerves before looking up, flashing her a smirk that made her tighten around his fingers. "How's that feel, Lucy?" She squeezed him when he said her name, letting him know she enjoyed it, but he wanted to hear her say it.

" _Nggh_ ," Lucy moaned, one eye closing while her face burned with a hot blush. "Ama-amazing!"

Natsu nodded before thrusting into her harder, earning a choked sob. He didn't slow down his ministrations, making her body shake, her hips rocking against his mouth and fingers.

"Fuck, you're," Lucy gasped, "you're going to make me... make me c-cum! Don't stop! _Please!_ Oh fuck! Please don't stop!"

Natsu had no intentions of stopping, his fingers working faster as his tongue did the same. His jaw began straining, but he didn't give in, bringing Lucy to another orgasm, her nails raking against his scalp as she came undone right before his eyes.

He was about to lick her again, but Lucy shook her head, her voice raspy as she spoke. "Please, please fuck me."

Natsu growled before standing up, Lucy whimpering when he pulled his fingers out of her. He grabbed her by the arm, roughly leading her to a nearby stack of boxes. Their bodies were covered in sweat, the smell of Lucy's arousal heavy in the air, but that only made Natsu hornier, a desperate desire to bury his cock into her driving his actions.

Natsu bent Lucy over the boxes, her ass exposed to him. He admired the mess he made, seeing her inner thighs covered with her dripping fluid, her pantyhose ripped in multiple places to reveal her ass and pussy. Moving her thong aside, he was able to see her soaked pussy, her lips swollen from his ministrations.

"You look so fuckin' sexy," he moaned, making sure he was loud when he unbuckled his belt, letting her know he was removing his pants. She shivered, her ass thrusting out so it was closer to him.

Natsu pushed down his pants and boxers, grabbing his erection with a tight grip before stroking himself, letting his leaking pre-cum lubricate his thick shaft. He stepped closer, touching his tip against her wet folds before slipping in, Lucy's warm wet walls stretching around his cock.

"Oh god!" Lucy cried, nails dragging over the cardboard as she held herself steady.

Natsu grunted in response, feeling her wrapped snug around his cock. Their combined fluids allowed him to start fucking her immediately, his hips snapping forward, pushing his entire length into her body.

"Natsu! _Y-yes!_ "

"Damn," he cursed, pulling out only to push in again. "You're squeezing me! _Fuck_ , you feel so fucking good!"

Lucy moaned when he slid in again, his cock massaging every inch inside her. She panted under him, his sweat dripping down onto her back as he picked up the pace, grip bruising on her hips as he pulled her back, making his thrusts that much deeper. He was relentless, time blurring as they moved against each other, their sounds of pleasure surrounding them.

Lucy struggled to keep quiet, moving her arm in front of her before pressing her mouth against it, her moans muffling, but it was enough to drive Natsu to fuck her harder. He pounded into her for a while, one of his hands slipping down to pinch and pull at her clit.

Lucy's walls squeezed and convulsed, causing Natsu to near his end sooner than he expected. He held out as long as he could, giving her long and fast thrusts as he bent over, biting her hard on the shoulder when he felt her coming around his cock, Lucy letting out a sob as his name spilled from her lips.

Natsu released inside her, coating her walls as pleasure washed over every nerve in his body. His blood roared and his heart hammered, but he managed to stay quiet by biting Lucy, hard enough to leave a few, small puncture wounds from his sharp canines. Lucy didn't seem to notice, her head resting against the box as she breathed in deep, body still twitching from the aftershock of her orgasm.

Some of their combined fluids dripped out when Natsu removed his cock from her spent pussy, his voice rough as he apologized for finishing inside her.

"It's okay," Lucy breathed, sounding exhausted. She carefully peeled herself from the boxes before sitting down on the ground, Natsu taking the spot next to her. "You're clean, and I'm on, birth control, so no, issues." She had to take breaks while she spoke, clearly tired after their session.

Natsu wiped sweat off his forehead, panting as his cock softened. "That was incredible. Best fuck of my life."

Lucy looked over, giving him a lazy smile. "Yeah?"

He nodded, hyper-aware of how sticky his body was. He couldn't wait to take a nice, long shower. With as hot as his body felt, he might even settle for a cool shower. "Yeah."

Lucy didn't say any more on the subject, turning to look at the shelves of merchandise. They did their best to catch their breaths, taking a few minutes to calm down. Natsu tucked himself into his pants after he pulled them up, the material resisting due to the sweat he worked up. When he was zipped up, he leaned over Lucy's body, causing her to jolt.

"What are you doing?" she asked, voice guarded.

He raised a brow as he picked up his pen, showing her it rolled over towards them. "Hope you don't mind, but I gotta get back to work." He grinned as he stood, legs shaky and head light. He walked over to the clipboard that had fallen, wondering when he dropped it. He flipped to the correct page, letting out a chuckle. "My boss is pretty cool, but I don't think she'd be happy if she found out I didn't finish this today."

Lucy laughed, pushing her damp bangs away from her forehead before standing up. She took off her pantyhose, seeing as they were ruined anyways. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, grabbing her skirt to pull up her body.

"For what?"

"For snapping," she answered, zipping her skirt. "I'm relieved though. I thought you were going to cuddle me or something."

Natsu didn't get a chance to say anything, Lucy cutting him off before he could start. "It's good that you didn't. Shows you're willing to follow the rules."

Natsu smiled, turning away from her as he continued where he left off with the inventory, this time without a shirt. "I don't wanna make you feel weird, even if this is kinda weird already."

Lucy sighed, shrugging on her shirt. "I understand. It's not traditional, but it makes us happy."

Natsu nodded, casting her a glance over his shoulder. "That's what really matters, right?"

"Right."

As she buttoned her shirt, she gasped, wiggling her hips. Natsu turned to look at her, his brows furrowed as he asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Lucy whispered, buttoning the last button on her shirt. "I can just feel you slipping out."

If Natsu wasn't flushing before, he was now, imagining his cum sliding out of her pussy. "Yeah?" he asked, voice breathless from the vivid image in his head.

Lucy nodded, brown eyes lighting up when she saw Natsu's strong reaction. She leaned into it, giving him what he wanted. "It's dripping on my panties," she started, walking closer to him, her voice taking on a sultry tone. "I'm going to have your cum there for the rest of the day. It makes me feel... _dirty_."

Natsu groaned, his heart racing again. When Lucy was close enough, he put his hands on her waist, giving her a light squeeze. "Is that bad?" he asked, voice laced with his returning need.

Lucy shook her head, her teeth pulling at her bottom lip before she released it. "I absolutely love it."

Then she pulled away, leaving Natsu aroused and frustrated. He was about to ask if she was up for a round two, but he stopped when his stomach growled, reminding him he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Oh, that's right," Lucy started, grabbing her jacket. "I came down to see if you wanted lunch."

Natsu cocked his head, remembering tasting that drink lingering in her mouth earlier. "I thought you already ate?"

Lucy shook her head, prompting Natsu to say, "I thought I tasted a limeade when we— earlier. I thought you went to eat."

Lucy's eyes widened as she shook her head again. "Oh, no. Erza brought me a drink, but that was it. I was going to wait until you were ready before eating, then well," she cut herself off, smiling. "Then this sort of happened."

"Did we break a rule?" Natsu asked, shaking his head at the absurd question. "I know we had to break a company rule by doing this here, but did we break one of your agreement rules?"

Lucy shook her head, not following. "No, why?"

"Don't you need Gray's permission before we..." He trailed off, now embarrassed over the subject. It was different when he was drunk on lust, but now that the moment was over, he was feeling awkward again.

Lucy didn't bother stifling her giggle. "No silly. We're good now. As long as we don't break any of the rules, we're free to have sex as many times as we want. I just need to tell Gray afterwards that it happened." She smiled, a faraway look in her eyes as she added, "And sometimes I tell him in detail what I've done if he wants to know. I hope that doesn't bother you."

Natsu knew Gray's comfort was going to come above his own, so it didn't matter too much how he felt about it. But thankfully, he was okay with it, as long as he wasn't there when they were discussing it. "Whatever you tell him is fine with me."

His eyes fell to her covered-chest, remembered the mark he left on her. "I never asked, but is there a rule against hickeys?"

Lucy shook her head. "Don't make a habit of it, but every once in a while is fine. Gray will understand. It was our first time. You were just being... _enthusiastic_."

Natsu barked out a laugh. "That's one way of puttin' it."

Lucy chuckled for a moment before looking around, sighing at the mess they made. "Well, we need to clean this up before someone sees. Also, do me a favor." She pointed towards the door. "After you put a shirt on, go outside and let me know if you can hear me."

Natsu nodded as he grabbed his tank top, cringing because it was damp with his sweat. He ended up wiping at his excess sweat with it before shoving the end into his pocket, deciding to wear his button up shirt without an undershirt. It was a dark color, so it wouldn't be too noticeable anyway.

"Do you want me to turn my music off?" he asked, gesturing towards his phone that was still playing. When Lucy shook her head, he went outside, closing the door behind him. He looked around, not seeing anyone in the area. He waited a moment before he heard it, Lucy's muffled scream through the door.

Knocking on the door, he gave her a moment before coming in, not wanting her to keep screaming when he entered. "I heard you that last time. It wasn't that loud though," he said, causing Lucy to let out a sigh of relief.

"That was about as loud as I was earlier, so if it wasn't too loud, I don't think anyone heard it."

"Let's hope not," Natsu mumbled, knowing he would feel like shit if someone found out. He didn't want anyone judging them for what they were doing, doubting others would understand, especially if he didn't fully understand it either.

"Well, are you ready for lunch?" Lucy asked, stopping him from feeling any worse about the possibility of getting caught.

"Yeah, I'm starving." He patted his belly to emphasize, walking over to grab his clipboard, pen, and phone before following Lucy out of the room. He noticed her stuffing her balled up pantyhose in her pocket, his eyes flitting down to her creamy legs. He wondered if anyone would notice she was no longer wearing them, but Lucy didn't look worried, so he let it go.

"I'll call maintenance about the heater problem. You can stop for today. No sense in you getting heat stroke over a few numbers."

Natsu grinned, shoulders shaking as he laughed. "I'm perfectly fine with that." The room had gotten better after Lucy turned on the air conditioner, but he was tired of doing inventory. He just wanted to go back to his normal job.

Lucy nodded. "And if anyone asks, I tried helping you with the inventory at the end. That's why I'm sweaty too. We ended up giving up, okay?"

"Gotcha."

The two walked towards the elevator, both moaning when they felt the cold air inside. There was no heater in the elevator, making it nice and cool.

Natsu looked over at Lucy, wondering how this gorgeous creature ended up wanting him, even if it was just physically. He wasn't sure how well their odd arrangement would work out, but so far, he was having the time of his life.

He hoped it didn't end anytime soon.

* * *

 **Natsu and Lucy have finally done the deed. :P What'd you think of this chapter? There will be a lot more smut in this story. Most of the chapters from here on out will have smut, but some will be more for plot/ character development instead. :)**

 **Thank you so much for all your support! Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the amazing people who reviewed last time:** _ **MotherOfDragons1227, StellaHeartfilia, Random-Gaurdian, poodlekin500, Ace27gd, PrincessSarahDragneel, esdese, JacJac-Arie, Kizuna, Guest, Kauia, Satyrykal, mdelpin, Guest, MnMAllyn, Guest, shadow31802, Satisfied Reader, Celestialspiritq, Animemama328, and Nalu Nalu Nalu!**_

 **MotherOfDragons1227- Yes, this story will show them going from an open marriage with rules to them all being exclusively in a relationship with each other. :) And in case anyone is wondering, this story will have a happy ending for these three. It's just going to take some time to get there. :)**

 **Up next, Chapter Four: Conference**


	4. Conference

***Slight Graylu smut, Nalu smut.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Conference**

Warm lips trailed over Natsu's stomach, his abdominal muscles flexing when she dragged her tongue over his heated skin. He let out a hiss when her hand gripped his member. It was throbbing, demanding stimulation.

Lucy obeyed the silent command, her lips skimming along his body until she was seated between his spread legs. She kissed the tip of his cock, a teasing glint dancing in her brown eyes, then she was sucking, her lips wrapped around his member before she took him into her mouth.

A groan tore from Natsu's throat when she licked his length, the action sloppy and crude, and he loved it. She kept his gaze as she pulled up, her tongue lingering over the head of his cock before she looked down at it.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath when she let her saliva drip out of her mouth, landing on the head before sliding down his thick member. Temptation to thrust up into that open mouth struck him, but he resisted, fisting the bed sheets instead so he could watch what she had planned.

"Do you like when I lick you?" Lucy asked, earning a nod from the man beneath her. He panted, transfixed by her every move.

"I fucking love it," he growled, seeing the way his words made her shudder.

Lucy leaned in, giving his cock long and slow licks, her eyes flitting up to him just as he gasped. He couldn't take it, but he stayed put, moaning when Lucy licked his head, the tip of her tongue probing his slit, collecting the bead of pre-cum that formed.

She was torturing him with her tongue and mouth, and he knew she loved it. He could see it in her big, beautiful brown eyes. She enjoyed his suffering. But honestly? Natsu did too.

Lucy took him in her mouth again, this time bobbing her head up and down at a quick pace. Natsu slammed his head back as a hand gripped her hair, golden locks twisting between his fingers. " _Fuck!_ Yes! Fuck yes that feels so fucking good!"

Lucy hummed around his cock, the vibrations good, but he wanted more. She must have known he was up to something. Once he tried to buck into that sweet mouth, her hands landed on his hips, holding him down with as much force as she could muster. Lucy was strong, but if he wanted to, he could break her hold. He didn't, instead enjoying the feeling of being 'held down'.

His cock throbbed, his fingers tightening the grip in her hair as he neared the edge. He panted, sweat beading on his forehead as the air turned thicker, hotter. " _Damn_ , almost... almost fuckin'..."

Lucy went faster, her eyes flashing to his before she ducked down, part of her hair covering her pretty face. Natsu couldn't have that, using his other hand to push the locks away, revealing the scene that drove him wild. Lucy was moaning as she took him in, her enthusiasm adding to the scene.

He loved the way her mouth took his cock like a pro, her tongue massaging him as his tip came close to entering the back of her throat. He knew at this angle, with him laying on the bed and her hovering over him, wasn't ideal for fucking her throat, but that didn't stop him from imagining how great it would feel. He didn't have to think too hard on it. He had fucked Lucy's throat plenty of times over the past six months of their odd relationship.

" _Nggh_ ," Natsu moaned, teeth clenching as he tried to hold out. "Lucy, I'm gonna... gonna—" He was two seconds away from bursting. Another thrust into her mouth, another lick was all it would take, but right before he could achieve his release, Lucy's phone started ringing, a familiar tone playing in the air.

Natsu growled when Lucy pulled off him, wiping away the excess saliva from her swollen lips. She winked before walking over to her phone on the nightstand, her voice cheery as she answered it. "Hey Gray!"

Natsu let his head fall back as he panted, frustrated and throbbing all over. He wanted to finish in Lucy's mouth, to feel himself emptying down her throat, but with every passing second he realized it wasn't going to happen, at least not right now.

Natsu watched as Lucy spoke to her husband, answering one of his questions with, "Yes, he's here right now."

That was one thing that Natsu was still trying to get used to despite being Lucy's boyfriend for half a year. He was dating a married woman, yet her husband wasn't going to hunt him down for fucking her. Sometimes Natsu didn't believe the situation he was in himself, but here he was, fucking Lucy every chance he got.

Seeing as he wasn't going to finish, Natsu tucked his hard cock into his pants, trying to will it away. He had no such luck, so he figured some work might kill his boner. He went to grab his laptop from his bag, putting it on the desk before turning the device on. He would resume his task he started on the plane.

He had been looking over the presentation Lucy would be giving later that evening. Lucy had said she wanted it to be perfect since her father would be there, wanting to impress the CEO.

Natsu shivered when a fresh memory popped in his head. Natsu had the 'pleasure' of meeting Lucy's father before they went to their hotel. Jude Heartfilia was a tall, intimidating man with eyes as black as coal. Luckily for him, Natsu had been introduced as Lucy's assistant, making the CEO uninterested in him. Natsu didn't mind one bit. He was sure to get an earful if Lucy had introduced Natsu as her boyfriend since Mr. Heartfilia clearly knew his daughter was married to someone else.

Natsu looked over when he heard his name again, seeing Lucy sprawled out on the king-sized bed. "Yeah, he didn't puke though, so that's good."

Natsu chuckled, realizing they were talking about the flight. Lucy and Gray were both well aware of his motion sickness, having mentioned it to both of them before. He spoke to Lucy more, but a few times Natsu had been over at the married couple's house and seen Gray there. It was always to have sex with Lucy in her designated 'extra partner' room, but a few times Natsu had run into Gray after they were done and got to chatting. It was never for too long, Natsu still feeling a little awkward around Gray, but thankfully Gray never said anything to make him feel uncomfortable. The whole situation was still weird to Natsu, but everything about his life felt weird anyway. He decided to lean into it instead of resist, finding himself much happier after he did that.

Natsu's stomach twisted when Lucy said, "Our flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. We have one layover."

He hated flying, but he knew it was the only way for them to get to Crocus in time for the business conference. It was mandatory for Lucy to attend, and she got to choose one other person from the office to accompany her. Her first pick hadn't been Natsu. It was Erza, but she said she was busy with her boyfriend and couldn't cancel her plans. So, Lucy chose Natsu to go with her.

Lucy didn't have to ask Gray's permission if she could take Natsu, seeing as he was her assistant and it made sense to take him, but she did have to ask permission to fool around with Natsu on the trip. Apparently they had their own set of rules between each other that Natsu had not been made aware of, but he didn't dare question it, counting himself lucky Lucy was even willing to have sex with him with Gray's blessing.

Gray had approved of her request to fool around with Natsu on the trip, prompting an almost-blowjob once they made it to the hotel. Lucy said she wanted to show her appreciation for him holding his own during the lengthy flight, and Natsu couldn't refuse her offer. Then they had been interrupted, but Natsu was getting over that. Like Gray said in the beginning, spouses took priority. He wasn't about to ruin everything just because of one neglected hard on.

While his program loaded, Natsu looked around Lucy's hotel room, wondering if his looked the same. He wouldn't know. Lucy invited him into hers once they arrived, and he didn't want to turn her down. They would be staying the night, then flying back to Hargeon tomorrow. Natsu was unsure how tonight would go, considering Lucy and him didn't spend time together outside of work and sex.

Hell, they didn't even cuddle after any intimate act, yet now they were in a different city staying in a hotel together. He once again found himself wondering where that line was drawn and what he had to do to avoid crossing it. Not only did he want to respect Lucy, he wanted to respect Gray too. They had become decent friends over the months. Sure, it was weird knowing the two of them were having sex with Lucy, probably on some of the same days too, but if Gray was okay with it, who was Natsu to judge?

Natsu glanced at his computer before looking over at the microwave on the counter, wishing he had grabbed something to eat before they went to the hotel. He needed to eat something before the conference started, otherwise he'd be starving until the party afterwards, and that was hours away. He thought about sneaking off and getting a snack from the vending machine nearby, wondering if Lucy would mind if he ate in her room.

 _'Am I even gonna see my room before tonight?'_

Natsu was sure he would be sleeping in his own room later. If Lucy wasn't even okay with a simple cuddle - _not that he had ever tried_ , he doubted she would want to share a bed. The idea of sleeping next to her sounded peaceful, but he knew it was dangerous. Too much intimacy was a bad thing in their case, so the less they had when they were indulging in each other's body, the better.

He was doing well to keep his feelings in check. It was hard at first, but through the months Natsu convinced himself it was for the better to not get emotionally attached to Lucy. Every time he felt more for her, he shut those feelings down, not wanting to jeopardize what they had, or Lucy's marriage.

Not only that, he wanted to protect himself from getting hurt. It was like Gray said. The less Natsu felt, the easier it would be when it ended. It was going to end, that was a definite, he just had no idea when.

Natsu went back to work, reading over what Lucy would say, wondering why she wanted him to check it anyway. Lucy was the best writer he knew. She could make a boring presentation sound halfway fun, and Natsu considered that an accomplishment. He was about to tell her she did a good job, but his voice caught in his throat when he heard a sharp inhale behind him.

Natsu looked over his shoulder, eyes growing wide when she saw one of Lucy's hands in her jeans, the zipper all the way down and part of her panties peeking out. Her eyes were closed as she licked her lips, her hips rolling to chase her fingers.

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered, eyes locking on her hand disappearing inside her jeans. He could only imagine what she was doing to herself, his blood burning from the mystery.

"And then what?" Lucy whispered, moaning at whatever Gray said over the phone. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were having phone sex, and by the look of it, she enjoyed it. Natsu's heart pounded and his jeans tightened once more, the sight of Lucy touching herself pulling a reaction from his body. He had never had phone sex before, but damn, Lucy made it look fun.

"Yeah? _Ahhhh!_ " Her body shook as her back arched, a whimper escaping her parted lips. "Hold on, I need to get these off."

Lucy pressed her shoulder against the phone, keeping it in place while her hands pushed her jeans and panties, revealing her bare skin. She was wet, the folds of her sex glistening as she ran a finger over herself. "Much better... Yeah. Absolutely. I love it! _Ngghh!_ "

As much as Natsu wanted to watch Lucy finger herself, he knew she deserved privacy. He closed the laptop before standing up, but he didn't make it one step before Lucy's moan made him freeze. "Wait."

He paused, looking over to see her thrusting a finger past her lower lips. "Gray, is it okay if Natsu stays and watches?" She smiled at whatever he said, an airy laugh escaping her. "Yeah, he was trying to leave... I don't know, I'll ask."

She didn't bother pulling the phone away from her face, talking to Natsu and Gray as she asked, "Do you want to watch me put on a show?"

Natsu swallowed thickly as he nodded, cock throbbing in his pants at the offer. A light flickered in her eyes as she told Gray, "He said yes. Thank you." She nodded towards the chair where Natsu was at prior, watching as he took his seat again, laptop forgotten when he put it on the desk.

Natsu didn't know what to do, so he kept his hands on his thighs, watching as Lucy pulled her finger out, only to add another one. His breath escaped as she started fingering herself, her moans filling the room.

"I wish you were here to fill me up. Your fingers feel so much better than mine."

Natsu tried ignoring the sting he felt from her comment. She was trying to stroke her husband's ego, but it was making Natsu jealous. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel that emotion when it came to Lucy, but he couldn't help it. He was _right there_. He would fill her up if she wanted, but it wasn't his place. She was having a moment with Gray, her husband. Natsu was just... well, he was watching their moment, like some kind of pervert, even if he got their permission.

 _'Lucy's so weird, but fuck, I like it.'_

He reminded himself that there was no other way to enjoy Lucy. It was either be her extra partner or nothing. There were no other options. Gray was the man she loved. Natsu was just a toy she liked to play with when she could. She didn't see him as anything more than a person to fuck when they were together, and he was supposed to look at her the same way.

However, it was easier to think that way when Gray wasn't involved. When they fucked in hotels, Natsu imagined they were random strangers hooking up. It was harder when they were at her house, but he made it work by pretending she was a one-night stand and nothing more.

At the office, well, those were some of Natsu's favorites. He would fantasize about them being who they were, boss and assistant, going at it like wild animals whenever they could sneak away. In those times he imagined they couldn't be together because of company rules, and that was as far as that fantasy went. He didn't think about Lucy being married, and when he did, he forced the thought out of his mind as quickly as he could.

 _'I can't get jealous. I can't get mad. I can't like her beyond her physical appearance.'_ It was difficult, but Natsu was managing so far.

A shuddering gasp brought him back to reality. Lucy had the phone propped up with her shoulder, one hand fingering her soaked pussy while the other palmed her breast. Natsu blinked, wondering when she took her top and bra off.

She was naked, her jeans and panties kicked off the bed. Her eyes were slammed shut as her body moved fluidly against her hands, pleasuring herself like only she could. She knew her body the best, knowing exactly what it craved.

Natsu's hands curled into fists when he felt the heat rushing through his body. He was incredibly hard, his body demanding he touch himself, but he was afraid of looking like a real pervert. Watching was one thing, but touching seemed wrong, even if the idea of doing something wrong sounded so good. He looked up, seeing Lucy's eyes were fixed on him, her mouth open as she let out a moan.

"Gray," she whimpered, but her eyes were trained on Natsu. "Can Natsu touch himself?" She smiled before gasping, her hand that had been on her breast finding her clit. "Thank you." She nodded towards Natsu, letting him know Gray gave them permission.

Natsu didn't allow himself to think any further, fumbling with his jeans and boxers as he pushed them down. He spit into his palm before wrapping his fist around his cock, stroking himself while watching Lucy play with herself.

It was one of the most erotic and weirdest experiences of Natsu's life, and for a second he wondered if what they were doing was technically a threesome since Lucy was clearly getting off from both men's attention. She was using Gray's words and the sight of Natsu masturbating to pleasure herself, but Natsu didn't know if it counted.

Like he did so many other times before, Natsu pushed the thought out of his mind, choosing to enjoy the show rather than dig any deeper.

Lucy panted, whimpering as she spoke on the phone. "Imagine you're pulling my hair as you fuck me from behind! _Yes!_ Like that! Fuck, _Gray!_ I'm... fuck, I'm so close!"

She cried out, the sound a mix between a sob and a moan as her fingers fucked her pussy faster, her other hand rubbing up and down on her clit. "It's so hot! I need you inside me now! _Fuck!_ "

Lucy's toes curled and her back arched as she came, her husband's name spilling from her lips as she shook. She pulled her fingers from her body, her arousal dripping and pooling on the sheets under her.

It took every ounce of Natsu's willpower to keep himself seated, wanting nothing more than to fuck Lucy's sopping core, even if Gray was still on the phone. He held back, but it was a struggle. His cock was leaking pre-cum as his body flushed. He wanted to be inside her, but his mind overpowered his body's desires.

Lucy pushed her fingers into her wet heat again, deft fingers moving in and out at a rapid pace. "Yeah? Fuck that sounds so good! Can I be tied up while you do it? _Mmmmm!_ "

Natsu puffed out hot breaths as he pumped his cock with his tight fist, now imagining Lucy tied up, writhing beneath him. He wondered if he would get her to agree to something like that, or if she needed to trust him more. He would do anything she wanted if it meant getting to restrain her while he had his way with her, fucking her deep into the mattress as she moaned _his_ name.

"Gr- _Graaaay_ , I'm-I'm— _Oh god!_ " Lucy's body tensed as she gasped, then her hips were bucking as she rode out her orgasm. "Come inside me! Please! _Yes!_ "

Natsu watched in awe as her fingers lightly touched her clit, giving it soft rubs as her body twitched, a beautiful flush covering her face, neck, and chest. When she was done, she brought her wet fingers to her face, licking at them with slow strokes as she moaned.

"So sweet. Do you wish you could taste me?" She smiled at Gray's answer, Natsu not needing to guess to know what it was. He could smell her arousal from where he sat, and it was indeed sweet.

"How are you feeling? That's good. _Awww_ , I'll miss you too... Hmm? Sure, she can come over. Is she spending the night?" Lucy stopped licking her fingers, resting her hand over her breast to give herself a light squeeze.

Natsu watched, speechless wondering what he was supposed to do. His hand was still wrapped around his aching cock, but he didn't dare rub himself, unsure if the moment had passed. And if it had, he figured it would be strange if he continued touching himself while Lucy wasn't 'performing' for him.

"That's fine. Just make sure she's gone by the time I get home tomorrow. I want you all to myself." Lucy was smiling, her face glowing with happiness.

Natsu didn't understand it. He tried, but he couldn't grasp the concept. Lucy was clearly talking about Gray's extra partner, but she seemed... happy? He wondered if she was happy because Gray would be having sex with someone while she was gone? Or if she was happy because Gray was happy? Natsu didn't get it, and he doubted he ever would.

 _'It's not my business,'_ Natsu reminded himself as he looked down at his cock, knowing the fun was over now. She would hang up and he would go back to work, switching roles from her boyfriend to her assistant. At least, that was what he thought.

Little did he know, Lucy had something else in mind.

"I'll call you tonight. I should be back before ten... We'll see. I'll text you if it's going to be later. Yeah, okay. I love you too. Have fun. Bye." Lucy hung up, setting her phone to the side before she sighed. She looked tired, but that didn't stop her from sitting up and looking over at Natsu.

He froze, his dick almost in his pants since he thought they were done. She shook her head at his silent question, her voice almost a purr as she said, "Do you want to keep going?"

He nodded, throat tightening when she stood. She sauntered towards him, her eyes filled with lust and desire. Natsu pulled his cock out, giving it a light stroke to smear his arousal over his shaft. With a sly smile, she climbed into his lap, not bothering to ask if he wanted it. Her mouth connected with his, their kiss starting out like a wildfire.

Natsu's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Her wet pussy dragged against his cock, stoking the fire burning between them. Every touch made his heart race faster, his blood burning as she made herself at home on his lap.

She bucked her hips, rubbing herself against him, whimpering at the feeling. Natsu growled, one hand palming her ass before giving her a rough squeeze. She responded by sucking his tongue, his cock dripping with need between their bodies.

"I love how wet you get," Natsu murmured, mesmerized by the silky feeling of her gliding against his cock. "So fucking sexy!"

Lucy reached down, grabbing his member to line it with her entrance. She lifted herself up before sinking down, moaning at the way she stretched when he entered her.

" _Yes!_ " she gasped, forehead falling on his shoulder as she took more of his thick cock in. "Oh god! You fill me up so good!" He loved the strain in her voice as she spoke, letting him know he had an effect on her, just like she had an effect on him.

Natsu was ready to burst, all that tease building him up. He held out for longer than he thought, Lucy using her leg muscles to ride his cock, her hands gripping his shoulders when she resumed their kiss. Whimpers and growls filled the air, desperate gasps and groans spurring them on.

Natsu spread her ass so she could go deeper, burying himself in her soaked pussy. Her walls massaged him, every delicious inch of him being rubbed when she went up and down. He tried holding out longer, especially when he felt her getting close, but he couldn't stop it. The pleasure was too much.

" _Fuck! Lucy!_ I can't—" He came, hard and hot inside her, overflowing her with little warning. Her movements slowed until she stopped, resting on top of him so she could take everything he had to offer.

Natsu's lungs hurt when he apologized, disappointed in himself for not getting her off. She let out an airy laugh as she shook her head, climbing off his softening cock so she could sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Natsu didn't like leaving things unfinished. He stood up, grabbing her ass before pushing her further on the bed. She fell on her back when he crawled over her, a feral look in his deep green eyes.

"Let me make it up to you." It was less of a question and more of a demand, but he gave her time to say no anyway.

Lucy nodded, panting as she shifted, getting more comfortable. "Yes, you can _assist_ me."

Natsu chuckled at the joke, leaning in to kiss her neck. She turned her head to give him more room, moaning when his fingers found her core. He shoved two in, her pussy lubricated with her arousal and his cum, giving him no resistance. She wanted it, and she let him know it.

"Oh _fuck! Yes!_ D-don't stop!"

Heated kisses were placed over her neck and collarbone as he moved down, until his lips found a pert nipple. He sucked on it, drawing the cutest gasps from his girlfriend.

Natsu didn't think once about the fact that she had a husband. In that moment, she was all his. He would make her scream his name, a growl rumbling in his chest.

Lucy arched her back when he curled his fingers inside her, rubbing along her wall to find her sweet spot. "How's that feel?" he breathed against her skin, feeling her shudder below him.

"Great," Lucy moaned, hands gripping his pink hair to keep his mouth against her breast. "Keep going! _Please!_ "

He obeyed, thrusting into her pussy hard while he sucked on her breast, tongue teasing her nipple. She shook underneath him, her moans turning into choked sobs as she got closer. He felt her squeezing his fingers, preparing for her orgasm.

Natsu was tempted to stop right then and there, give her the same treatment she gave him earlier when she left him high and very hard, but he wouldn't do that. Not only would it possibly cross a line, he wanted to see her come. He yearned for the sounds she made, and she didn't disappoint.

" _Oh fuck!_ N- _Natsuu!_ Yes! Oh god _please!_ "

He smirked against her breast as he pulled his fingers out, adding a third before slipping them in. Her back arched as she clamped around his fingers, eyes squeezing shut just as she let out a prolonged moan.

" _N_ _AAATSUUUUU!_ " She came, body writhing as he continued to finger her, drawing out her release. Her skin shined with sweat, the air thick with her arousal. He loved every second of it, wishing it could last a lifetime.

Natsu moved his mouth to her ear as he slowly thrust inside her, whispering words of praise that made her whimper, her arms wrapping around him before she let them drop to the bed, exhausted from her multiple orgasms that day.

Despite finishing not too long ago, Natsu was painfully hard, ready to go again if Lucy was willing. He was about to suggest it, but she looked over at the clock on the nightstand, sighing when she said, "We need to get ready."

Natsu frowned, not only because he wouldn't be finding another release anytime soon, and also because it meant they had to go back to work. He was having too much fun as Lucy's boyfriend, but he supposed being her assistant wasn't bad, just less pleasurable.

Natsu rolled off her, allowing Lucy to stand. She walked over to her luggage beside her bed, everything still packed away. He stayed on his back while she unpacked, pulling out two outfits from her garment bag to hang in the hotel's closet. One was a business suit, just as conservative as the ones she wore at work.

The other outfit was a simple silver dress, sleeveless but covering her entire chest and back. He hadn't seen her wear it before, but if he had to guess by the length, it would go under her knees. It was a dress meant to show she was classy but still formal. She didn't go around showing too much skin at work functions, keeping it professional.

She pulled out two pairs of heels, one shorter than the other. Natsu had to stifle a laugh when she pulled out her stockings. He couldn't count how many pantyhose he had ruined while they were getting frisky. It got so bad she started wearing stockings so he couldn't be tempted to rip them. The joke was on her, he was still tempted, but without anything hindering him from getting to his goal, he could resist the urge to tear her stockings.

Natsu snorted when he heard his stomach growl, wondering if he had time to sneak in a snack before they had to leave. He should have taken the opportunity earlier, but then he would have missed the 'show' Lucy put on. _'It was worth it. I can eat later.'_

"I'm going to go take a shower," Lucy said, gaining his attention. "Will you have time to finish looking over the presentation and clean up before we have to go?"

Natsu looked over at the clock, groaning as he sat up. They had less than an hour before they had to show up for the presentations. Lucy wasn't going first, but she still had to show up on time. "Yeah, I should."

He jerked a thumb towards the laptop, giving her a grin. "Dunno why you're so worried. I can't find anything wrong with it. Hell, it actually makes it sound interesting."

Lucy smiled, her brown eyes lighting up from the compliment. Over the months Natsu realized Gray was right. She loved compliments when they had to do with what she did. Complimenting her beauty made her blush, but praising her for her hard work made her light up.

"Thanks," she said, her smile turning giddy as she turned to her bag, grabbing her shower stuff. "I shouldn't be too long. You can hop in after me."

Natsu had to bit his tongue to keep himself from suggesting they take a shower together. He had never had shower sex before, but he knew if he ever did it, he would want to take his time and enjoy it. He wouldn't be able to do that now, both of them pressed for time.

Natsu breathed heavily, still aroused from their earlier play. He nodded, throat dry as he said, "Yeah. Good idea."

Lucy raised a brow at his husky voice before turning towards him, setting her stuff on the bed to free her hands. She grasped his cock, giving him a sudden pump. Moaning, his fingers dug into the sheets, wondering if she wanted to continue their play anyway.

However, she pulled her hand away, lifting it to place over his beating heart, his skin on fire from her touches. "Maybe we can pick this up later?" she asked, her teasing tone making Natsu want to take her right then, but he grounded himself by biting his inner cheek, letting her pull away when she was ready.

Heat flooded his body as he nodded, eyes taking in every detail of her naked body he could see. He wanted her bad, but he kept still, his voice rough as he uttered a single word.

"Definitely."

* * *

 **Shorter chapter this time. It was more to set the scene for the next chapter, which starts the drama that will pop up randomly throughout the rest of the story. :) We'll get to see some new characters, as well as some smut. :P Hope you liked this chapter. By the way, Lucy could've ignored the phone call and finished Natsu off if she wanted to, but she wanted to tease him instead. Gray wouldn't have gotten upset at her for missing a call, in case anyone was wondering.**

 **So, they've been at it for six months now. That's how most of the story will go. It'll have a lot of time skips and a few chapters will be connected to each other, like the next one takes place later this same day. I'm not going to write about the actual presentations, because that would've been boring to me, lol. Instead we'll skip right to the party afterwards! :)**

 **Thank you so much for every favorite and follow for this story! I'm blown away that over 100 people are following this story?! That makes me smile so much! Thank you! Also, shout out to the incredible people who reviewed last time:** _ **Satyrykal, Random-Gaurdian, JacJac-Arie, Guest, KJacket, poodlekin500, Ace27gd, MnMAllyn, and 13bean!**_ **Your support means the world to me!**

 **Up next, Chapter Five: Not safe for work (See what I did there, lol)**


	5. Not safe for work

***Chapter contains: Nalu smut, graylu***

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Not safe for work**

Natsu threw another shot back, his green eyes hazy as he talked with Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel. They met when Lucy and Levy introduced them, then the two went off to mingle while the guys stayed behind at the open bar.

"How long have you been workin' for Lucy?" Gajeel asked, eyeing his girlfriend and Natsu's boss from across the room.

Natsu turned his head, seeing they were talking to Lucy's father, someone Natsu wanted to avoid if at all possible. The man looked like he could read minds with how hard he glared at some people. Natsu didn't want Jude to know he'd been fucking his daughter for the past six months despite her being happily married.

 _'Actually, I don't want him knowing anything about me.'_

"Hmmm," he thought about the question, counting on his fingers since the alcohol made his head fuzzy. He didn't worry about getting drunk. Before he took a sip of alcohol, Lucy told him she would make sure he got to the room safely. She also asked him if he would be comfortable with her fucking him if he got drunk, to which he said, _"Yes, definitely."_

Natsu grinned when he found the number. "Next month it'll be a year," he said, proud of himself for not slurring. At least, he didn't think he slurred.

"That's a long time," Gajeel laughed, patting Natsu on the back. "Do ya know what you wanna do after?"

"After?" Natsu hadn't thought about it. He figured he would keep working for Lucy until he found a better job or she fired him, but he doubted the second option would happen. He was a damn good assistant, and he had no intentions of slacking off in the future. "I dunno. Guess I'll see what happens."

Gajeel nodded, accepting that answer. "Levy says Lucy's the best boss she ever had."

"I don't doubt it. Lucy's a great boss."

Natsu looked over at Lucy again, smiling when they locked eyes. He gave her a short wave before turning in his stool, facing the bar. The entire room was filled with people who worked for the company, spouses of those people, or the hotel's staff. The presentations had gone well, and now it was time to kick back and relax.

Loosening his tie, Natsu breathed easier. The thing had been choking him all afternoon. He had the option of changing, but he decided against it. He hadn't packed anything besides work clothes anyway, so there would be no point.

Lucy on the other hand, changed into her silver dress. She looked stunning, the dress hugging her curves but still leaving enough coverage to spark some imagination. Natsu didn't have to imagine though. He had seen every inch of her beautiful naked body more times than he could count.

A soft flush spread over Natsu's face, but if anyone asked, he would blame it on the booze. Lucy was gorgeous, and while they were at that hotel, she was all his. Well, almost, but it was close enough for him. He didn't have to physically share her with anyone while they were on their trip.

Natsu talked with Gajeel more about Levy's new job, asking how she was fitting in at her own branch. The subject eventually changed to Gajeel telling him about his job and how he was happier now that his girlfriend was in the same city as him.

"Not a lot of people can make long-distance relationships work, but we did pretty good. Feels better having her close though."

Natsu nodded. "I can imagine. You two living together?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Nah, she's old fashioned, ish."

Chuckling, he asked, "Ish?"

Gajeel stole a peek over at the women before whispering, "She's not fond of the idea of livin' with me before marriage, but she's okay with other pre-marital stuff. If you know what I mean."

Natsu had to hold back his snicker. "Ah, gotcha."

He didn't think anything more was going to come out of the conversation, so he switched it again. "How's—"

"You got a girlfriend?" Gajeel asked, cutting him off.

Natsu choked on nothing, clearing his throat while blinking. "Uh, um, no?"

"You dating or just not looking?"

Natsu swallowed as he shook his head, not expecting the personal questions. "I guess no looking." He snorted, shaking his head. "I meant not looking." Despite not slurring, he could tell he was getting drunk.

"Levy's got some single friends back in Hargeon if you want her to hook you up. No pressure."

"No thanks," Natsu mumbled, still unsure how that situation would go. Gray said he was allowed to be with other people besides Lucy, but he didn't have any interest in that. Lucy satisfied his sexual needs. He didn't need anything else... right?

"Suit yourself."

Natsu nodded, grabbing his drink before downing the rest of its contents, hardly tasting it now. "Thanks anyways."

"Yup."

Silence fell between them, so Natsu took that as an opportunity to look around. He saw Levy talking with Mr. Heartfilia, but he couldn't find Lucy. He searched, furrowing his brows when he saw her at a table, talking with a man he had never met before. Natsu knew his name, but he couldn't remember it at that moment. The man was the first to do his presentation earlier, but honestly, Natsu thought it was rather boring.

 _'Lucy's was the best. She actually got people to laugh when she made a joke about the budget. She's awesome.'_

Natsu's easy mood quickly soured when he saw the man scooting closer to Lucy. His eyes narrowed when the man put his hand on Lucy's arm, but she didn't pull away. She was laughing at whatever he said, nodding before she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

It felt as if a hand was gripping Natsu's neck, choking him as he watched the man excuse himself before heading to the bar. Natsu kept his gaze on Lucy, seeing her eyes falling to the table to play with her nails. He tore his eyes away from her to look at the man, watching as he ordered two drinks, one fruity and one a scotch.

Natsu turned away when the man returned to the table, but not before seeing Lucy accept the drink. Nails dug into Natsu's palms as he tried to dull the jealousy burning inside him, reminding himself he couldn't do a thing about it. Lucy didn't look in distress, and she was free to flirt with whoever she wanted to.

It was one of the rules, the same rule that prevented Gray from being upset at Lucy when she kissed Natsu on his birthday. She was allowed to flirt with, hug, or kiss anyone she wanted, as long as it didn't go any further than that. Natsu held that last part close to his chest, reminding himself Lucy wouldn't be doing anything sexual with that man. The worst it would go was kissing, but even that made his chest rumble with a growl.

"You okay?" Gajeel asked, brows pinched together as he looked at Natsu's angry expression. "You look like someone pissed in your whiskey."

Natsu shook his head, glaring daggers at the empty glass in front of him. He needed a refill, wanting to drown the image of Lucy and that guy out of his head. It was different when he knew she was with Gray. Gray was her husband, but that guy was essentially a stranger. _'Or maybe he's not. Maybe he's a potential extra partner... Maybe she's gonna dump_ _me_ _for him.'_

Natsu took a deep breath, once again realizing it was hard to keep his feelings in check. There was nothing stopping her from leaving him for someone else. She didn't feel anything for him besides physical attraction, and the more Natsu thought about it, the more it hurt.

Of course, he knew she cared about him as a friend. He would prefer if they were better friends, but he had to take what he could get, which was occasional talks when she invited him to join her for lunch.

Lately, Natsu didn't feel like that was enough. He wanted to spend time with Lucy outside of work and sex, but he didn't know how to ask her that without scaring her off.

When Gajeel didn't get a response, he looked around, eyes finding Lucy and one of her father's executives chatting. He snorted as he turned away, mumbling under his breath, "Don't know how he does it."

"How who does what?" Natsu asked, needing something to distract him from his thoughts.

Gajeel raised a brow, then nodded towards the table Lucy was at. "I'd be pissed if Levy flirted with other guys. I dunno how Gray does it."

Natsu bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting out a question, instead taking a deep breath before asking something different. "Gray? That's her husband right?"

Gajeel nodded. "Yup."

"Why wouldn't he be pissed?" Natsu was trying to play dumb, hoping he could get away with it. He didn't have the best poker face, especially when he'd been drinking.

Gajeel raised a brow before looking at Natsu, his red eyes studying him, looking for any indication of knowledge. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Natsu asked, feeling himself slip. Luckily for him, Gajeel didn't notice. The man was just as drunk as Natsu, if not more.

Sighing, Gajeel shook his head. "Nothing. Just trust me, Gray wouldn't be pissed. I'd tell ya why, but I shouldn't even know. Let's just forget it. Hey," he looked over at a few girls at the other end of the bar, "why not go over there and flirt with one of 'em? Just 'cause you're not lookin' to settle down doesn't mean you can't have some fun."

It was obvious Gajeel was trying to change the subject so he wouldn't reveal the arrangement Lucy and Gray had. Natsu assumed Levy told him, either on purpose or on accident. Either way, he didn't care, too focused on trying to keep his voice light to hide his aggravation.

"Why do you want me to get laid so bad?" Natsu took a subtle deep breath, hoping he would stop thinking about Lucy and that guy. He was angry, but he wasn't angry enough to go sleep with some random girl. It wasn't as if Lucy was doing anything wrong. _'Me sleeping with a random girl wouldn't be wrong either... as long as I use a condom.'_

Natsu shrugged that thought away, not up for the 'chase'. He was content drinking and chatting for the rest of the night. He didn't want to hook up with a stranger.

 _'Besides, Lucy asked about fucking me when I'm drunk... She might still want to do that?'_

Natsu shut his eyes tight, trying to get a hold of himself. He needed to stop, otherwise he was going to tear himself up. He opened his eyes when Gajeel called over the bartender, asking for a refill on his drink.

When the bartender asked Natsu if he wanted something, he asked for a water. Gajeel called him a party pooper, but Natsu ignored him. Alcohol clouded his judgement. If he kept drinking, he had a greater chance of doing something he would regret, like tell Lucy it bothered him when she flirted with other men. Lucy would break up with him, and he didn't want that.

It took Natsu an hour of sipping water to feel a little better, but he was still drunk. His thoughts and feelings were easier to manage, and with that, he was able to calm down when it came to Lucy flirting with another man. It didn't mean he had to like it, but he understood it wasn't his place to intervene.

However, he wished Lucy would intervene when Gajeel left and another man took his place. The hairs of the back of Natsu's neck rose when he looked over, seeing Jude Heartfilia sitting next to him. Natsu's eyes flickered over to the alcohol on the shelves, looking at anything that would distract him from the fact that his married girlfriend's father was sitting next to him.

Not only that, Mr. Heartfilia was technically Natsu's boss since he was Lucy's boss.

 _'When the hell is Gajeel coming back?'_ Natsu gulped, prepared to slip away, but froze when he heard Jude's voice. "What are you drinking?"

He looked at the clear liquid in his glass, feeling Jude's piercing eyes boring into him. "W-water," he mumbled, risking a peek at the man, only to regret it.

Jude was glaring down at him, as if he knew all Natsu's secrets. It was unsettling, the feeling of ants swarming all over his skin not fading until Jude turned his gaze to the bartender. "Can't handle your liquor?" he asked, causing Natsu to shake his head.

"Guess not."

Jude snorted through his nose, looking uninterested. Natsu hoped that would be the end of it. He didn't say a word, listening as the bartender took Jude's drink order before rushing off to make it. It didn't take long considering Jude ordered a scotch. Natsu didn't know why people liked drinking that stuff. It always made him want to barf immediately.

"How old are you anyway?" Jude asked, those ants returning, just like his gaze.

 _'Just keep calm.'_ Natsu swallowed, reminding himself there was no reason to be nervous. Jude didn't know what was going on between his daughter and Natsu, so he couldn't be mad. The only reason he could be mad was if Natsu was a bad assistant, which he wasn't. Steeling his nerves, Natsu said in a firm voice, "I'm twenty-one."

Jude narrowed his eyes before turning to his drink, mumbling, "Younger than the last."

Natsu raised a brow, wondering what that meant. Before he got a chance to ask, he felt hands gripping his shoulders, a familiar floral scent wafting around him. Lucy's sweet voice entered his ear a moment later, soothing every ache in his body he didn't know he had.

"Looks like my assistant's a little drunk. Natsu, are you ready to go to your room?"

Natsu looked over his shoulder, seeing the pleading look in her eyes. He nodded, whispering, "Yeah."

"I can escort him," Jude offered, but Lucy shook her head.

"It's no trouble. I'm going to my room anyways. I'm pretty tired, and I need to call Gray."

Jude made a sound that reminded Natsu of a bull, making him wondering if Jude really huffed. It didn't seem like the thing a CEO would do. Then again, Natsu had never met another CEO, so what did he know?

Natsu tried standing, but Jude's sardonic tone made him freeze. "Are you going to call him before or after you tuck your assistant in for bed?"

"Father," Lucy warned, keeping her voice low.

Natsu's eyes widened as panic flooded his system. _'Does he know?'_

"What? It's not like I can't tell." Jude straightened his shoulders before glaring down at Natsu. "You should know better than to pick your assistant if you insist on carrying on like that."

Lucy's fingers dug into Natsu's shoulders, but he couldn't feel it, too focused on Lucy's sharp tone. "What I do in my personal life has nothing to do with you."

"It does when you bring work into it," Jude pointed out, but Lucy shook her head.

"I can keep my personal life and professional life separate. It's not your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my room so I can get a good night's sleep."

Natsu felt Lucy tugging on him, so he stood, his legs shaky but functional. The only thing keeping him from leaning on Lucy for support was Jude, the man's eyes narrowed at Natsu before returning to his daughter. Natsu was too speechless to form any words, watching as father and daughter hashed it out with whispers so no one but him could hear.

"Is your assistant gonna read you a bedtime story?" Jude taunted, his dark eyes slightly hazy. Natsu wondered for a second if Jude was only acting out because he had been drinking, but Natsu hadn't paid attention before, not counting how many drinks Jude had before that moment. "Or would that be breaking one of your ' _rules'_?" He used air quotes, the last word coming out as more of a slur than the others.

That, apparently, had been when Lucy's patience broke. She let go of Natsu, taking a step up to Jude before poking him hard in the chest. "At least when I fuck someone who's not my spouse, I get their permission first." She was seething, teeth clenched as she glared at her father. "Who are you to judge me for my decisions?"

Jude looked stunned, eyes wide and jaw dropped. He didn't say anything, so Lucy took that as her cue to storm out, Natsu following behind her. She didn't say a word until they got in the elevator, her cheeks burning in anger.

Once the doors closed, she exhaled. "That fucking asshole. It's not his business what I do in my free time. Fucking jerk. He's one to talk! Fucking his secretary while at work. Who knows how long it would've gone on if mom hadn't decided to stop by and surprise him."

She held out her hands, exasperated. "Surprise! He was a fucking cheater who got his ass handed to him. It's not my fault my marriage is working better than his. He's the one who went and ruined mom's trust. Fucking asshole."

Natsu stood in the corner of the elevator, watching as she gestured with her hands and ranted about her father. He didn't know any of the stuff she was saying, surprised to get a history lesson on her family, even if it wasn't asked for.

He didn't make a sound, too worried he would upset her if he stopped her from venting. Besides, he was too busy taking slow, deep breaths. It seemed to help with his motion sickness, because he didn't feel sick at all. Well, he felt a little woozy, but that was from the alcohol. He could deal with that.

Natsu thought about what Lucy said, a small frown resting on his lips. He didn't want to mention it was kind of hypocritical for Lucy to complain about her father fucking the secretary at work, considering that was basically what they were doing. The only difference was Gray was okay with it, but they were still breaking company policy.

Natsu sighed, already hating the idea, but he knew it had to be done. "Lucy," he started, causing her to jolt. She looked over, eyes wide in shock. She put a hand over her heart, letting out a shaky laugh.

"I forgot you were here."

"I realized," Natsu said, giving her a forced, crooked smile. It fell a few seconds later as Natsu tried to act serious, even if he felt his body swaying a bit. He didn't know where he was in his state of intoxication, but he knew he wouldn't be passing any sobriety tests now. Pushing that aside, Natsu sighed. "I wanna make a rule."

Lucy blinked, her hand dropping to her side. "What do you mean?"

"For us," he clarified, gesturing to the space between them. "I don't wanna have sex at work anymore."

Lucy hesitated, her tone cautious as she asked, "Is this about what he said?"

Natsu shook his head, a heaviness settling in his heart. It was the same one he had been getting lately every time they had sex at work. He liked bending rules occasionally, but constantly breaking them at work made him feel bad after a while. He didn't want to feel that way, so he had to make a change.

"I've been thinking it for a while." He chuckled, leaning against the wall. "We shouldn't do it anyways, and I kinda feel bad about doin' it at work... I'd be easier if we just don't do stuff like that there."

Lucy sighed before nodding. "I guess you're right. We've almost been caught too. Plus, it'd be easier separating the personal and professional if we stop."

Natsu's smile grew genuine, thankful she understood. "But I don't wanna end it, in case you thought that."

She shook her head. "I knew what you meant. It's fine, no more sex at work."

Just to make Lucy smile, he held out a hand, happy when he heard her laugh. "Deal."

She slipped her hand into his, her voice softer than before. "Deal."

When they dropped their hands, Natsu turned to the elevator door, a frown tugging at his lips. "This is taking forever."

"Oh gosh," Lucy said, giving herself a light slap to the forehead. "I didn't press the number." She clicked the '4', the elevator lifting to take them to their floor.

Natsu pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling the effects the ride had on him. He should have known earlier the elevator wasn't moving. His stomach didn't twist as much when they were staying still. _'So much for that deep breathing shit.'_

When the elevator doors open, Natsu rushed out, happy to be on solid ground. He heard Lucy chuckling as she walked past him, then felt her hand brushing against his shoulder blades.

Natsu pulled out his key card for his room as they walked down the hall, but once Lucy saw it, she shook her head. "You won't be needing that for a while."

Shrugging, Natsu shoved the card back in his pocket, knowing he would have to get his bags from Lucy's room anyway. They looked around the empty hall before going into her room, not wanting anyone to see, especially after the confrontation with her father.

"Are you gonna get in trouble?" Natsu asked when Lucy closed the door, locking the latch behind her.

"For what?"

He thought it was obvious. "For arguing with the CEO?"

Lucy shook her head. "I doubt he'll even remember. He has a habit of forgetting things when he's been drinking."

Natsu frowned, wondering if Lucy thought Jude's drinking was a problem. He knew if she did, she would have said something to her father about it. Since it wasn't his business, Natsu didn't say anything on the subject.

Lucy sighed, tugging at the tie in her hair so it fell over her shoulders. She didn't look concerned, aside from the slight pinch in her brows. "That's not the first time we've had that... _discussion_ , and it won't be the last."

"How does he even know?" Natsu asked, wondering if even that was too personal. Since it somewhat dealt with him, he decided it was worth prying. "Did you tell him?"

"Please," she said, rolling her eyes. "Like I'd want to tell him something like that." She sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. When Natsu sat down, she explained. "It was... hmm, maybe two years ago? He came by to 'surprise'," she held up her fingers to make air quotes, "us since he was in town. I guess Gray left the door unlocked and my father walked in."

She laughed, but it was humorless. Lucy laid back on her bed, her legs hanging off the side. "Needless to say, it was bad."

"What happened?" he asked, joining her. He laid sideways, his legs curled so he could stay on.

"My father caught Gray and his partner. Started yelling about how Gray was cheating on me, really hypocritical if you ask me seeing as he, well, you know now."

Natsu's eyes widened, glad he wasn't there to witness that. "What'd the girl do?"

Lucy raised a brow. "I never said—" She cut herself off, sighing. "Never mind. Gray's partner left, didn't want to deal with the bullshit. That relationship ended right there too. I guess they didn't want to deal with it. I had to rush home and try to calm my father down. He was threatening to hurt Gray."

"Did he?"

She shook her head. "No. It was just for show. That whole blah blah you hurt my daughter blah blah shit. He didn't really care, he just wanted a reason to be mad. He looks for things like that, nitpicking at anything he finds. Anyways, I had to explain that Gray wasn't cheating and that it was all okay. That..." She paused. "That was an awkward conversation."

"So, your dad—"

"Father," Lucy said, cutting him off.

Natsu nodded. "Your father knows about the rules and stuff?"

She tilted her head back and forth. "Eh, kinda. He knows enough to get the picture. He doesn't know everything, like who are partners are and stuff. We try to keep that private, but as you can tell, that's not good enough for him. Sometimes he goes digging and finds things just to mess with us. He's only done it a few times since he found out, but usually after we fight he backs off for a while. I hope he'll keep to himself longer this time. He can be exhausting."

"How'd he know I was one?" Natsu asked, frowning.

Lucy turned her head, looking into his eyes. "I guarantee he was just fishing. He probably didn't know, but something gave it away. You're not the first person he's done that for. At parties he'll do the same thing, always trying to start something."

She brushed her face against the bed, eyes falling to Natsu's chest. "I tried throwing him off the trail today, but that didn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you noticed. You were busy with Gajeel, but I was flirting with one of the guys from the Crocus branch."

It took Natsu every bit of willpower to simply nod and say, "Oh yeah, I saw." He was proud of himself for not sounding jealous. He wasn't as irritated as he was before, the alcohol slowly working its way out of his system. That wasn't the only thing that helped. Being alone with Lucy made him a lot more calm. "What about it?"

"I thought my father would think I didn't have a partner and was maybe looking, that way he wouldn't suspect you." She sighed. "That's why I wanted to take Erza instead. I figured it'd be easier hiding you if you didn't come."

"Sorry," Natsu mumbled, but Lucy shook her head.

"I'm glad you came. I'm having fun."

He smiled, reaching out to brush some of her bangs back so he could see her face. "I'm glad. I'm having fun too, all things considered." Despite the jealousy he felt when he saw Lucy flirting with another man and the confrontation with Jude, Natsu was enjoying the trip.

"Ah, your motion sickness and my father?" she guessed, causing him to nod.

He wouldn't mention the flirting, letting it slide. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Lucy grinned, her hand reaching out to rest on his chest. "Are you still drunk?" He shook his head. "Buzzed?"

"Yeah. I can think straight though."

"Do you want to have sex?" Lucy asked with no shame. Why should she? Their whole relationship was based on sex and nothing more anyway. It seemed pointless to be flustered about it, at least on her end.

Natsu's green eyes lit up as he nodded, only to frown a second later. "Does this count as having sex at work?" He was already regretting his new rule, even if he knew it was for the better.

Lucy shook her head, leaning in to place a kiss to his lips. Natsu responded, warm lips sliding against hers. His hand moved to her hair, fingers threading in when Lucy opened her mouth, inviting him. She didn't give him a proper answer until Natsu was knocked on his back and Lucy was climbing on top of him. "I don't think it counts. The party is over for us, meaning you're not really my assistant right now."

She unbuttoned his shirt, smiling as he loosened his tie. "Do I feel like your boss?"

Natsu shook his head, sucking in a sharp breath when her fingers trailed over his tank top underneath. "No, you don't."

"Good," Lucy said before leaning in, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Their clothes came off one at a time, tongues massaging and teeth nipping. Lucy moaned in his mouth when he tugged at her lower lip, a fire burning deep in his lower stomach at the lewd sounds she made.

Before he knew it, they were getting tangled up in each other. Natsu gasped when Lucy lined herself up with his leaking cock, not bothering with foreplay before she was penetrating herself. He groaned, head slamming back as his fingers dug into her supple thighs. She squeezed around him with every inch that entered, a deep flush spreading over her chest.

" _Fuck!_ You feel so good inside me," she whimpered, purposely clamping down on him.

"Damn," he hissed, nails biting into her skin. "I love feeling you stretch around me. _Fuck!_ "

Lucy didn't give him time to get used to the feeling of resting inside her. She started lifting herself up with her thighs and legs, coming down hard to make him go in fast and deep. She moaned, the womanly sound doing wonders for Natsu's ego.

After a few times, Natsu started rocking his hips, meeting her downward thrusts. He cursed at the euphoric feeling, wishing it would never end. Lucy's body felt incredible, the two of them fitting together like an adjoining puzzle pieces. Natsu didn't think about anyone else. In that moment, it was just him and Lucy, lust fueling their actions.

Lucy bounced on his cock, mewling when his hands found her breasts, groping them before he started rubbing at her nipples. She didn't care how unladylike it looked, Lucy slipped a hand between her legs, petting her clit to bring herself closer.

Even after Lucy came, crying Natsu's name as her body shook, Natsu was still going, no signs of stopping in sight. He rolled them over, fucking her deep into the mattress with rough thrusts, her voice coming out as sobs as she screamed, " _Yes!_ Fuck me! _Natsu!_ H-harder!"

He obeyed, the alcohol making him last far longer than he normally would. They both used it to their advantage, fucking for what felt like hours.

Lucy lost count of how many times Natsu made her see stars, her lungs crying for air, but every breath she took turned into a gasp or moan immediately. Natsu drove into her with enough force to make her claw at his back just to keep herself grounded.

"N- _Natsu!_ I-I—" She came again, pussy massaging his cock, but it wasn't enough to send him over the edge. " _God damn!_ "

Lucy couldn't handle anymore, the pleasure driving her mad. She decided to pull out one of her tricks she used on Gray when she wanted him to finish, unsure if it would work for Natsu. "Moan my name!"

Natsu furrowed his brows, sweat dripping over him as he thrust into Lucy. He had been trying to finish for a while now, but no matter what he did, he couldn't find his release. He grunted before swallowing, his throat dry from panting so much. "L—" He cleared his throat as best he could before moaning, " _Lucy!_ "

"Again!"

Natsu snapped his hips, his voice rough and low. " _Lucy!_ "

"Again!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the fire inside him burning hotter every time he said her name. " _Oh god Lucy!_ "

"Again!"

Her nails scored his back with red welts when he growled, " _LUCY!_ "

She whimpered, but didn't stop. " _Again!_ "

"Fuck! L- _LUCY!_ "

He could feel himself approaching that cliff, welcoming it. He thought she was going to tell him to say her name again, but instead, she used her mouth for something else.

Natsu's hips stuttered when he felt her teeth sinking into his chest, right above his nipple. She latched on hard, the pain giving Natsu that extra push he needed. Without being told, Natsu yelled her name, causing the people in the next room to beat on their joined wall, but Natsu didn't give a single shit.

" _LUCY!_ "

He came hard, spurting every drop he had into her abused core. She was burning inside, no doubt from the friction of their act. Her walls were still slick, arousal dripping and mixing with his cum. His body went rigid as he emptied himself inside her, his lungs filling with as much oxygen as he could take.

Natsu pulled out, rolling over so he was laying on the side of the bed. He panted, one arm slung over his face as he greedily took a break. He was exhausted, needing a moment to catch his breath.

Lucy took a moment before climbing out of bed, her legs shaking badly as she waddled to the bathroom. She had to take a shower, Natsu's cum sliding out of her and dripping down her inner thighs. She felt dirty, but she loved it.

By the time Lucy finished with her near-scalding shower, Natsu was passed out, curled on his side with his body just as naked as it had been when she left him. Taking pity on him, Lucy grabbed a washcloth, getting it damp with warm water before walking over to him. Gray complained when he fell asleep sticky and woke up with a mess, so she figured Natsu might be the same. This was the first time he passed out after, but she couldn't fault him for that. She was sleepy too, ready to go to sleep if not for the phone call she wanted to make.

When she finished wiping his cock, balls, and thighs, Lucy got ready for bed, sitting with her back against the wall while she searched through her contacts. She pressed the call button when she found Gray's number, happy when he picked up immediately.

 _"Hey Lucy, I was thinkin' you weren't gonna call."_

"Sorry about that. I got... held up."

Gray chuckled, her heart flipping despite the distance currently between them. _"Did you let Natsu tie you up?"_

She snickered, shaking her head. "No, but that's a fun idea." She was hoping Natsu would've asked about it after her phone sex with Gray, but he never brought it up.

 _"Then what happened?"_

"Natsu was a bit drunk, so—"

 _"So you took advantage of the side effects?"_

Lucy smiled. Gray knew her so well. "Can you blame me?"

 _"Nah. Couldn't even if I wanted to. Do you feel good?"_

"Very. And sleepy."

 _"Then why'd you call?"_

Lucy laid down, staring up at the ceiling while Natsu quietly snoozed next to her. If it wasn't for his soft breaths, she would forget he was there. "I wanted to hear your voice."

 _"Aww, how sweet,"_ Gray mocked, but she could hear the concern in his tone. _"Everything okay?"_

"No," she sighed, hand playing with her pajama top's hem, pushing it up her stomach only to pull it back down again.

 _"Did Natsu do something?"_ Gray asked, all traces of amusement gone.

"No, he didn't do anything." Lucy waited, hearing Gray sigh before he asked her what was wrong. "My father. He's such an ass."

 _"Was he drinking again?"_

Lucy didn't bother trying to hide it. Gray knew about her father's tendencies to drink. She didn't consider him an alcoholic, but she knew if he didn't watch himself he could easily cross that line. "Yes."

 _"What'd he do this time?"_ Gray asked, not sounding the least bit surprised. They were both used to her father causing problems, especially when it came to personal matters.

"He found out about Natsu being my extra. He— Oh, you're not even going to believe it." Lucy sat up, shaking her head. "He had the _audacity_ to criticize me for sleeping with my assistant. Can you believe that jerk?"

 _"Wow! What an asshole!"_ Gray snorted. _"Like he's one to talk."_

"Right? I mentioned that too."

 _"I bet you did."_

Lucy nodded. "You should have seen his face when I said it too. He deserved it."

 _"Aside from you, obviously, Layla's like the nicest woman in the world. Who would ever cheat on her?"_

"Apparently my father." Lucy made a frustrated noise. "He makes me so angry sometimes. Why can't he just mind his own business?"

 _"Because he has no life,"_ Gray supplied, causing Lucy to laugh.

"True, but still. You'd think by now he'd get over himself. It's been years since he found out. Why's he still pissed about it?"

 _"Probably 'cause he doesn't have what we have."_

"A functioning marriage?" Lucy asked, smiling when Gray agreed.

 _"Exactly. He ruined his marriage, now he feels the need to nitpick at what everyone else does with their lives."_

"I was just saying the same thing to Natsu," Lucy said. "You should have seen his face when my father was accusing me of sleeping with him. Natsu looked like he was ready to hightail it out of there."

 _"I mean, can you blame him? Your father's kinda scary when you first meet him."_

"I don't see why anyone thinks he's scary. He's all bark. He's not going to do anything anyways. Remember when he caught you with Jake? All he did was yell. He can't follow up on anything he says unless it gets him money or power."

Lucy thought Gray would respond right away, but there was a lull. She raised a brow in confusion. "Gray?"

 _"Did you tell Natsu?"_ He sounded concerned and guarded, something that rattled Lucy.

"Did I tell him what?"

 _"That I'm bi?"_

"Of course not. It's not my place to tell him. If you want to, that's your choice, but he won't hear it from me." She heard Gray sigh over the line, understanding his concern. Gray wasn't open about his sexual orientation since it usually ended with him losing guy friends. It was unfair, but it was how it went sometimes.

 _"Good,"_ Gray mumbled, sounding relieved.

She didn't ask why he wanted to keep it a secret from Natsu. It was Gray's decision who he told, and she would respect that. The silence over the line allowed Lucy's mind to wander back to what her father had said, a frown tugging at her lips as she whispered, "Do you think we're making a mistake?"

 _"What do you mean?"_

"I just... I don't want to lose you," she said, feeling vulnerable, but safe at the same time. Gray was the last person who would judge her. They had been through so much together, and every obstacle in their relationship and life had brought them closer together.

 _"Why would you lose me?"_ Gray asked, the confusion clear in his tone. She could picture his face perfectly, wondering what kind of expression he was wearing. _"I'm not going anywhere."_

"I just worry sometimes. What if we're both ruining our marriage with all this extra stuff? I like the thrill, but I don't want to lose you." Lucy paused, taking a deep breath. "If you ever, and I mean _ever_ want to stop, I will stop. I promise."

 _"I know you would,"_ Gray said. She could hear the soft smile in his voice. It made her heart warm. _"And I'd stop if you asked me too. And no, I don't think we're ruining our marriage. Not every marriage is the same, and this way works for us. Besides, it's not like we're gonna do it forever."_

"That's true," Lucy mumbled, remembering when they started building the rules in the first place. They had a lot of trial and error, but they found a system that worked for them. They also decided when they would end all extra partners in their marriage, but that date was a long ways away.

 _"We'd stop if we thought our marriage was in jeopardy."_

Lucy nodded, sure of herself and him. They were both level-headed people. They could spot danger when it came their way. "Thanks," she whispered, thankful she had such a supportive and caring husband. He was a great listener and conversationalist. She felt lucky to have him in her life.

After taking a much-needed deep breath, Lucy said, "Let's talk about something else. What are you up to?"

 _"Well, I was just about to head outside when you called. Me and Victoria were gonna go swimming."_

"No sex in my pool," Lucy said with a flat tone, remembering the last time Gray and a girl fucked in her pool. There were a lot of things she could tolerate, but that made her uncomfortable since she frequently swam when she was home. She didn't mind him having sex anywhere else in the house as long as it wasn't in their room or in her pool."

Gray barked out a laugh. _"Don't worry. We already finished in the shower. I'm not gonna be up for anything like that for a while. Your pool is safe."_

Lucy nodded, focusing on part of what he said. She couldn't help but wonder if Natsu would like shower sex. She would have to ask him. "Good."

 _"How'd the presentation go?"_

Lucy smiled, her mood lifting. "Great. I nailed it."

 _"I knew you would. You're amazing."_

"Thank you." She felt herself brighten, enjoying the compliment. She worked hard to get where she was, doing her best not to rely on her father's name or her good looks to get her there. It was tough getting people to take her seriously, and she still struggled with it now. She was managing, doing her best to get ahead in life.

It was nice when people noticed.

 _"How was seeing Levy? I know you've missed her."_

"Ah, it was awesome! You should have seen it! I almost tackled her in a hug."

 _"I did see it. Gajeel sent me a picture."_

"Oh! Save it! I want to keep it!"

 _"Don't worry, I wasn't gonna delete it."_

Lucy laid down, heart thrumming in her chest. "I miss you."

 _"I miss you too."_ Gray paused before asking, _"Oh yeah, what happened when I got off the phone with you earlier? Did Natsu jump you like I said he would?"_

Lucy giggled, her cheeks burning with a blush. "No, he just sat there. I had to come to him. Do you want to hear about it?"

 _"Hmmmm, give me the short version. You can give me all the details when I have you all to myself."_

A smile curled her lips as she lowered her hand, letting it rest over her covered-core. She lightly stroked herself, not wanting to get too turned on. "Okay. Well, I rode him at first."

 _"Yeah? I bet he liked that."_

A chill ran down her spine from his rough voice. She closed her eyes, imagining she was there telling him in person, her hand applying more pressure. "He did. Then when he finished, he insisted he get me off, so he fingered me until I came. I wish you could've seen it. His eyes get so wild when we're fucking. He's so... animalistic. It's nice."

Gray chuckled. _"I'm glad you're having fun with him. No issues?"_

She pulled her hand away from her body, letting the dull throbs of arousal keep her going. She didn't feel like bringing herself to completion. Fucking Natsu had been enough to satisfy her and then some.

"Nope, he's been great." Lucy looked over, seeing Natsu hadn't moved. She reached over, fingers brushing through his pink hair. She remembered the first time she felt it, surprised by how soft it was. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. So we were at the party afterwards and I ran into Matt from the Crocus branch. Do you remember him?"

 _"Vaguely. Is he the one with the parrot?"_

"That's him. Anyways, I wanted to make my father think maybe I was looking for an extra, that way he wouldn't suspect Natsu."

 _"That didn't work out so well,"_ Gray said, his tone sarcastic.

"Hey, let me finish," Lucy laughed, shifting so she could lay on her side. "Anyways, I was also trying to test Natsu, you know."

 _"To see if he got jealous? Yeah, I know. How'd he do?"_

"Great. He didn't get bothered by it at all."

 _"That's good."_

Lucy nodded. "I'm relieved. Usually around this far in they start to get petty and shit, then I have to end it. Maybe we should amend the rules? Make a time limit?"

Gray sounded indifferent. _"I'd be willing to talk about it. Would it apply to our current extras? Me and Victoria have been goin' on for eight months now."_

"Umm, maybe not current partners, but after I'm done with Natsu and you're done with Victoria, then we can set a time limit."

 _"Sounds fair. We'll talk about it more when you get back. Oh, I forgot to ask, was it just flirting with Matt?"_

"Yup. No kisses or hugs. He just bought me a drink and touched my arm, nothing else. He's kinda boring. Talked _way_ too much about work."

Gray laughed. _"Sounds like him, if I'm remembering correctly."_

"Speaking of work," Lucy started, snorting, "Natsu just made a rule for me and him."

 _"Oh?"_ His curiosity sounded piqued. _"What's that?"_

"No sex at work."

She heard him chuckling over the line. _"You probably shouldn't have been doing it there anyway."_

Lucy didn't bother holding back the whine in her voice as she played with Natsu's hair, pushing it over his eyes then brushing it out of the way. He hadn't moved since he fell asleep, but his soft snores let her know he was okay.

"I know, but it was so convenient. I got to have Natsu during the day and you at night." She paused, remembering all the times Gray would come home late because he was out on a date. "Well, most nights."

 _"Gray?"_ a feminine voice called in the background. Lucy recognized it, knowing it came from Gray's current extra, Victoria.

Lucy's eyes widened, realizing she had taken up so much of Gray's time. "Oh man, I forgot you had her over. I'll let you go."

 _"It's okay, hold on."_ Gray's voice stayed clear, meaning he didn't pull the phone away from his face as he spoke. _"I'll be out there in a minute."_ Not a second later he was talking to Lucy again. _"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."_

"Me either. I'm planning on making your favorite for dinner."

 _"Sounds awesome. Will you text me before your flight?"_

"Of course. I love you."

 _"I love you too."_

"Have fun," Lucy said, ready to pull the phone away from her face before she stopped herself. "No sex in my pool."

Gray laughed. _"Should we revise the rules on that while we're at it?"_

Lucy huffed, cheeks puffing out. "If my extras can't jizz on your gaming stuff your extras can't jizz in my pool. Fair is fair."

Gray's laughter grew louder, clearly enjoying Lucy's fiery attitude. _"Sounds more than fair."_

"Okay, well I'm going to let you go," Lucy said, then laughed. "I have to wake up Natsu and send him to his room anyways."

 _"Why?"_ Gray asked, throwing Lucy off.

She raised a brow, thinking it was obvious. "Well, don't you want him sleeping in a different bed?"

 _"That's your call, Lucy. If you feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed then I'm fine with it. I trust your judgement. If you think it's too much than don't do it, but I can't make that decision for you."_

Lucy nodded, knowing what he meant. He was able to keep his feelings under control with his extras, and even sometimes had them sleep over when Lucy was away, but it was always after Gray felt comfortable with it. He didn't have new extras having sleepovers since trust needed to be established first.

She smiled, already knowing her decision. "I love you."

 _"I love you too,"_ Gray said, the smile heard in his voice. _"Let me know if Natsu's a blanket hog."_

She laughed, nodding as she rolled over towards her side of the bed. "Will do. See you tomorrow."

 _"See you. Good night. Sweet dreams."_

"Good night, Gray. Have fun." With that, she hung up the phone, smiling as she plugged the device up to charge. She used the bathroom before turning off all the lights, finally ready for bed.

Lucy hesitated before climbing on the mattress, decided not to get under the covers since it was hot anyway. She curled close to Natsu, but kept a small gap between them. She made the mistake of leaning in a bit, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against his warm, hard body. Her eyes widened, heart hammering as she debated what to do. Natsu's even breaths let her know he was still asleep, so it wasn't a conscious decision. It took her a few minutes before she relaxed, cuddling against his body.

She had never fallen asleep with an extra, too afraid of letting her feelings run wild. Any time she felt close to feeling more for a man, she ended the relationship, but she trusted Natsu not to break that rule. She wasn't sure she could keep up her end, but she knew she would end it once she felt anything more than friendship or lust for him.

Lucy closed her eyes, falling asleep in Natsu's arms, shoving the possible consequences aside as she enjoyed the moment.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Who guessed it would've been Jude causing the drama? :P What'd you think of this chapter? I switched the pov halfway through so we can see more into Lucy's thoughts, and you can see where she starts to let herself get more comfortable with Natsu. She's never fallen asleep with an extra, so this is new territory for her.**

 **Soon we'll see Natsu and Gray getting to know each other better. After they become friends it won't be long until Natsu starts to get confused about his feelings for them. I hope you stick around for that, but I understand completely if anyone wants to stop reading at any point. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. That being said, the story is written, so it won't be changing aside from slight parts here and there as I edit.**

 **Thank you so much to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Your support means so much to me! Shout out to those who reviewed last time: _JacJac-Arie, mdelpin, Kizuna, Lodemai04, vaneanime, poodlekin500, Masquerade360, MnMAllyn, gazergirlstar, KJacket, Lkityan02, Guest, Ace27gd, Random-Gaurdian, soulseeklife, Satyrykal, and ProudToBeAGinger(x4)!_**

 **Up next, Chapter Six: Fired**


	6. Fired

**Chapter Six: Fired**

Natsu arrived fifteen minutes early to work, smiling when he saw Lucy's car in the parking lot. He rode up to the office's floor, ready to start the day. However, his cheery attitude faltered when he strolled past Lucy's office, finding his boss hunched over at her desk with her head in her hands.

He set his stuff down at his desk before tapping his knuckles on the door frame of her office to get her attention. Lucy jolted as her head shot up, her eyes wider than they should have been, making Natsu's brows furrow in confusion.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping into the room. He stopped in front of her desk, looking over her appearance. Instead of the light she usually carried, Lucy seemed dim, almost lifeless. The bags under her eyes didn't help, nor did the tension she held in her shoulders. He felt silly for asking if she was okay earlier. Clearly she wasn't. "What's wrong?"

Lucy looked past Natsu, glancing at him before she gestured at the door. Natsu went to close it, returning to her desk to find out why she was being secretive. Despite the door being shut, Lucy still peered around her office before letting out a long, drawn out sigh. "I have to fire someone today."

Natsu blinked, thrown off by the news. "I thought Mira fired people." She was the lead of human resources. It made since for her to go through it, not Lucy.

Lucy huffed, shaking her head. "Mira started vacation this week, remember?"

"Oh, right." He didn't know how he forgot. She had been talking about needing a break for a while now. "Shit, that sucks. Who're you gonna fire?" Natsu's eyes rounded for a moment before he tensed. "Unless you're not allowed to tell me, then that's fine." He felt nervousness trickle in as he cupped the back of his neck. "It's uh, it's not me, is it?"

"What?" Lucy gaped before chuckling. "Of course I'm not firing you. You haven't given me a reason to."

Natsu sighed, relaxing in his spot. He didn't think he did anything to warrant being fired, but the idea of losing his job was enough to give him a little panic attack. "That's good."

Before he could say anything else, Lucy sighed. "It's no one upstairs. You may know him, it's a guy from the warehouse. His name is Nab?"

Natsu didn't have to think hard to know who she was talking about. "Honestly?" he started, unsure if he should say anything at all. "It's probably not my place, but that guy should've been fired a long time ago."

Lucy hung her head low, groaning at herself. "I know, but I didn't want to just let him go without giving him a chance to get better."

"Did you tell him he needed to work better or he was gonna get fired?" Natsu asked, deciding to take the seat in front of Lucy's desk. It looked like he was going to be in there for a minute.

She nodded. "I've told him four times he needs to get his act together or we were going to have to let him go, but..."

"But he hasn't improved," Natsu answered for her. He didn't have to guess. He worked with Nab when he was downstairs too. Nab was a good guy for the most part, but his work ethic was nonexistent. Nab took too many breaks, showed up late for work more often than not, and when he was actually working, it was much slower than what was expected of him. Natsu didn't want to be rude, but the guy was lazy, never wanting to work.

"No, he hasn't." Lucy pushed her bangs out of her face, staring down at the papers on her desk. "I was trying to handle it on my own, but my father found out about his poor performance and said I have to fire him today. He's not accepting anything else."

Natsu wanted to say that was harsh, but considering she gave Nab four warnings, he couldn't. Nab didn't have any mental or physical disabilities that excused him from working like everyone else. If Natsu was in charge, he would have fired Nab too. Sure, it would have been uncomfortable and upsetting for both of them, but it had to be done.

"When are ya firin' him?" Natsu asked, earning another groan from his girlfriend.

"I thought I'd do it this morning. If I do it after he clocks in I can still pay him for what he would've worked today. That should help... a bit." Lucy looked up at him, the confliction clear on her face. She didn't want to hurt the guy, but at the same time, she had a business to run.

"I'm sorry you gotta do this," he offered, hoping it would help. "From what I've heard, you've done everything you can. It's not your fault if he doesn't wanna work. That's on him, not you."

Lucy swallowed before nodding, her features still tense. "Thanks."

"If you need anything, just ask." Natsu gave her a small smile, thankful when she returned it.

Lucy's eyes widened for a second before she nodded. "Actually, I will need your help."

Natsu leaned forward in his seat, ready to do whatever she asked of him. "What's up?"

"I think it's ridiculous, but company policy says all people who have been terminated need to be escorted out of the building for safety reasons. I don't think Nab will do anything, but I still need to follow procedure, but, well, I really don't want to do that part either."

"I can escort him out," Natsu said, not making her ask for the favor.

"Really?" Lucy asked, relief laced in her voice. "That'd help out a lot."

"Yeah, I got it." It was a simple task, and if it made Lucy feel better, he was all for it. "Just let me know when, and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," she whispered, her shoulders relaxing a bit. It was enough to make Natsu happy, hoping she wouldn't beat herself up over it. Like he said, she did all she could do. He knew it was going to be tough for her to fire Nab since she hated hurting people, but if it had to be done, it had to be done.

* * *

Natsu stood when he saw the door to Lucy's office open. Nab stepped out, holding a folder to his chest. Natsu didn't ask what they were, figuring they were his termination paperwork. He peeked into the office, seeing Lucy at her desk. They made eye contact briefly before Natsu nodded towards Nab, the two men walking towards the elevator.

"Do you need to get anything from your locker?" Natsu asked after he pressed the down button.

Nab shook his head, eyes trained on the elevator doors. Natsu didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he remained silent while they waited. When the doors opened, they entered the elevator, Natsu hitting the ground floor button.

He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling uncomfortable for two reasons. Not only was the motion going to upset his stomach, but escorting Nab after he was fired was awkward. However, he knew Nab had to be feeling worse. Natsu had never been fired from a job before, but he imagined it didn't feel too great.

As the doors closed, Nab sighed, leaning against the back wall. "Shit," he muttered under his breath, catching Natsu's attention. "Never thought I'd get shown the door."

Natsu bit his inner cheek, a spark of anxiety hitting him as he struggled to find something to say. He didn't want to make things worse. "Sorry about this," he started, gesturing between them. "It's uh, company policy."

Nab nodded, letting out another heavy sigh. "Yeah, I get it."

"No hard feelings?"

Natsu's chest felt a bit lighter when Nab nodded again. "We're good." Nab looked at the numbers on the screen change slowly. "Man, I fucked up."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, wondering if he was referring to something other than getting fired.

"I kinda saw this coming, but I didn't do anything to stop it." Nab dragged a hand over his face. "Guess I just never thought I'd really get fired."

Natsu hesitated before asking, "Do you need any help?" He didn't know how he could help, but he felt compelled to say something. He didn't know Nab that well, but they did work together for a while. They didn't talk that much, but out of all the downstairs people, Nab wasn't that bad, at least when it came to personality.

Firing him was the right decision. He wasn't a good worker.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Nab clutched the folder to his chest as the elevator came to a stop. "I got some money saved up."

Natsu nodded, waiting until the doors opened before stepping out first. "Well, best of luck to ya."

"Thanks, man."

Natsu watched as Nab exited the building, his heart a little heavy as he turned away. He understood why Lucy gave him so many chances. The job market could be ruthless, but hopefully getting fired would be what it took to get Nab's shit together. With any luck, he wouldn't be so lazy at his next job.

Natsu rode the elevator back upstairs, his stomach in knots until he got to their floor. As much as he wanted to go comfort Lucy, he had a job to do.

He walked straight to his desk, getting back to work.

* * *

The end of day came faster than Natsu anticipated. He managed to finish his work before it was time to leave, but he still hadn't shaken the feeling of uneasiness all day. He wanted to see how Lucy was doing, but she had stayed in her office all day, and the few times he did get to see her she had been all business.

Now that it was quitting time, Natsu grabbed his stuff, padding over to her office. He knocked on the door frame twice to get her attention, offering her a small smile when she looked at him. "Hey, you got a minute?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding before looking back at her computer screen. She clicked her mouse a few times before the screen went dark, her computer shutting down. "What's up?"

Natsu peeked around him, seeing there weren't a lot of people still in the office. He walked to her desk, keeping his voice low as he asked, "How are you doing?"

Lucy let out a long breath, eyeing the door before letting out a soft groan. "I feel like I made a mistake." She slumped back in her seat, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "Do you?"

Natsu cocked his head, wondering how Lucy possibly got through breaking up with an extra if she was that torn up over firing someone. Then again, the two were different things. A job meant stability, income, and security. Dating Lucy was all about sex, something that wasn't a necessity.

"What does your gut say?"

Lucy frowned, sighing as her eyes fell to her desk. "It says I did the right thing." She said it more to herself than Natsu, but he didn't mind, as long as she understood she made the right call. "I just feel bad for the guy."

"You told him to get his act together, and you gave him more than enough time to get better, but he didn't." When he saw his words weren't really getting to her, Natsu softened his voice. "You did all you could. Sometimes people need to take responsibility for their actions. Or in Nab's case, his inactions." Natsu furrowed his brows as he rolled that sentence around in his mind. "Is inaction a word?"

Lucy chuckled, the sound like a soothing balm to Natsu's tension. He preferred when people were happy, not stressed out or upset. "It is." Lucy took a deep breath, nodding to herself before standing. "I get your point. Thanks."

"No need to thank me." Natsu grinned, happy he was able to help in some way. "Hey, are you busy?" When Lucy raised a brow, he added, "After work, I mean?"

Lucy shook her head, looking past Natsu towards her open door. She whispered softer than before, causing him to lean in so he could hear her. "Gray's going on a date this evening, so I have nothing planned."

Natsu nodded, absorbing the information. It was still wild to him, thinking of her husband going on dates with other women and her being okay with it. _'Then again she's a married woman and I'm screwing her left and right.'_ Natsu pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, knowing they would only make things awkward if he voiced them.

"Wanna hang out?" Natsu asked, preparing himself for her to say yes or no. "Not as—" He paused, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the coast was still clear. Deciding it was safe, Natsu looked at Lucy, keeping his voice as soft as hers. "Not as boyfriend girlfriend, just as friends."

He watched as Lucy's lips pulled into a genuine smile, a light flickering behind her beautiful brown eyes as she nodded. "Okay, that sounds fun."

"Great." He did his best to look calm and collected, but inside his heart was beating wildly, excited and nervous to hang out with Lucy as nothing more than a friend. Sure, he liked being her assistant, and he really liked being her boyfriend, but he kept feeling like something was missing.

He wanted a real friendship with Lucy, and maybe this was his chance to make that happen. Plus, he could hopefully distract her from what she had to do today. It would be a win-win. "Want me to meet you at your house later, _or..._ "

"Yeah, my place works." Lucy grabbed her phone off her desk, holding it up. "I need to check with Gray first."

"Of course." Natsu nodded, taking a step back. "I gotta go home and check on Happy anyways, so just text me with what he says. No pressure either way."

"I'm sure he'll be okay with it," Lucy said, dialing the number as Natsu waved goodbye.

"See ya... later?"

He waited until he saw her nod before turning, hearing the beginning of Lucy's conversation with her husband before he left her office, closing her door behind him just in case anyone was still in the office. One glance around the space let him know everyone else had gone home for the day, meaning their secret was safe again for another day.

Natsu headed towards the elevator, getting a message as soon as the doors opened for him. He peered down at it before stepping in, smiling when he saw her say Gray was okay with it.

* * *

Natsu grinned when Lucy answered the door, allowing him to step into her home. Gray was out with his extra, meaning they had the house to themselves for a while. However, instead of them heading straight to one of the spare bedrooms in her house, the two went to the entertainment room, Lucy popping in a video game while Natsu got comfortable in one of the recliners.

They ended up playing Mario Party since it was Lucy's favorite game. Natsu didn't mind, especially when she started giggling every time she got ahead of him. The two easily lost track of time, acting as friends instead of lovers. It came more natural than Natsu thought it would, but he knew he shouldn't have been too surprised. They had good chemistry before they started seeing each other, and that wasn't going to go away just because they were having sex now.

Speaking of sex, the two hadn't been intimate for a few days, but Natsu was in no rush to get into her pants. He was having too much fun being just friends with her. There was no pressure to perform well, no worries that she was going to decide to break up with him for doing or saying the wrong thing before, during, or after sex.

Being friends with Lucy was easy, because hanging out with her felt right.

"HA! Kicked your ass again!" Lucy bragged as she collected her prize, Natsu laughing at the sore winner. He was too busy watching her little victory dance to notice the front door unlocking, only realizing someone else was in the house when he heard a low chuckle behind him.

Natsu peeked over the recliner, spotting Gray walking in the room, wearing a large grin on his face. "You two having fun?"

"Yup!" Lucy turned in her chair, leaning over it to reach out for Gray. He stepped into her arms, the two sharing a kiss before she sat in her chair correctly. "How was your date?"

Natsu watched, intrigued by how casually they spoke about something others would think was outrageous. Hell, Natsu was still trying to get used to it.

Gray nodded, his smile remaining. "Good. How was your day?"

"Good and bad."

Gray had looked like he was ready to leave the room, but after hearing Lucy's answer, he went to take a seat on the couch, giving her his undivided attention. "What happened?"

Lucy sighed, eyes sliding shut as she tipped her head back. "Remember Nab?"

Gray's lips pressed into a thin line as his brows pinched together. "Is he the one who isn't working?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, well, I got an email from my father this morning saying I had to fire him by the end of the day." She opened her eyes, gaze landing on Gray. "I didn't want to, but I did it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gray didn't offer her any advice, letting her vent.

Lucy went on to tell Gray and Natsu about how the actual process of firing Nab went, the two men remaining silent as she explained how well Nab took it.

"At least he wasn't rude or anything," Gray said, causing Lucy to nod. "Still, I wish it worked out differently."

"Me too." She sighed, shifting so she was sitting sideways in her recliner, her face pressed against the cushion. Despite the conversation choice, Natsu couldn't help but think Lucy looked adorable like that. "Maybe it's good though. I think I was going to give him another chance, but if he didn't change the other times he probably wouldn't have changed this time."

"True." A moment of silence passed before Gray asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'll be fine. Thanks though." She looked at the TV where their game was still playing. "Want to join?"

Gray waved a hand in front of him, casting a glance at Natsu. "I don't wanna intrude."

"Nah, you're cool." Natsu stood, heading over to the TV stand to grab another controller. "We're almost done with this game. You can hop on the next one?"

"You sure?" Gray asked, raising a brow.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. The more the merrier." He meant it. He didn't mind sharing his time with Lucy. He just wanted a friendship with her, but that didn't mean he wasn't open to the possibility of being friends with Gray either. Considering their odd arrangement, Natsu figured it wouldn't hurt if they hung out and got to know each other a little better.

At least, that was what he thought at the time, unaware of how much that would start to change things between the three of them.

"It'll be fun," Natsu said, a fanged grin spreading his face. He wanted to hang out with them. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to tell Gray he couldn't hang out with his wife. Not only did it not feel right, he didn't want to do that to Gray.

To lighten the mood, Natsu leaned in and mock whispered, "Maybe we can team up and take Lucy down together?"

Something flashed through Gray's eyes, but before Natsu could place it, it was blinked away. "Sure," Gray said, voice more reserved than before. He took a sharp inhale before chuckling, sounding relaxed. "We'll both need all the help we can get. Lucy beats me like every time."

Natsu laughed, handing Gray the controller before taking his seat. "I believe it! She's making me her bitch in this game."

"You should—" Gray closed his mouth, shoulders shaking as he suppressed a laugh. "Never mind."

"What?" Natsu asked, while Lucy cocked her head.

She sounded equally interested when she asked, "What were you going to say?"

Gray looked between Lucy and Natsu before snorting. "I was just gonna say you should let Lucy make you..." He laughed, shaking his head. "You should let Lucy make you her bitch in the bedroom."

Natsu's eyes widened, stealing a glance at Lucy as his face warmed up. He couldn't stop himself from blurting out the first thing that came to his mind, wishing he could take it back as soon as it passed his lips. "What does she do?"

Gray grinned, looking at Lucy for a long moment, giving her the chance to stop him. "Can I tell him?"

Lucy hesitated before nodding. "Only the light stuff."

That made Natsu's heart jump as heat flooded his body. His breaths grew shallow as he thought that over. _'So whatever Gray's about to tell me isn't even all of it? What the fuck does she do?!'_

Despite appearing calm, Gray's cheeks tinted pink, showing he was affected too. "Well, she has a few toys she likes to use. Her favorite is her whip."

Natsu jolted, not expecting that. "Like a real whip?"

Gray cackled as he shook his head. "No, it's way shorter, and I'm pretty sure it doesn't hurt as much as a real whip." He shrugged as he added, "I've never had a real whip used on me before, so I'm just guessing."

Natsu swallowed hard, feeling his pants growing tighter, but he tried not to think about it. Needless to say, that was a hard thing to do. "Does... does it hurt though?"

Gray nodded, wetting his lips before glancing at Lucy. "Depends on what you ask for."

Natsu discreetly took a sharp breath, his blood running hotter as he tried to calm himself down. He needed to change the subject quickly, otherwise he would need to dismiss himself. "I see."

"You won't see my whip," Lucy said, causing Natsu to tense. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he remained silent as she continued. "In case you were worried about that."

"I-I wasn't," Natsu whispered, hoping his voice wouldn't give away his state of arousal. He was almost disappointed when she said he wouldn't see her whip. He liked things rough, and a little pain didn't sound scary. It was actually the opposite. The idea made his pulse race and his cock rock hard, exhilarated by the idea of her hurting him, as long as it wasn't too painful.

"Can..." Natsu paused, hoping he wasn't messing things up by pushing. The point of hanging out was to focus on building a better friendship between them, not discuss what Lucy liked to do to people in bed. "Can I ask why I won't see the... the whip?"

Lucy raised a brow, eyes flitting to Gray before returning to Natsu. "I only bring my... um, toys, out when I'm more comfortable."

Natsu nodded, not needing any further explanation. They had only been together for seven months. He didn't know how long it would take for her to feel that comfortable with him, but he knew one thing. He wouldn't pressure her to do something she didn't want to do. "Totally understand. That's fine."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, grabbing her controller as she sat correctly in her seat. "Good." She took a deep breath, directing her gaze to the TV screen. "So, should we go back to playing?" It was obvious she wanted to change the subject, and neither man called her out on it.

"Sounds good to me," Gray said, looking at Natsu.

He nodded, knowing it would only make things uncomfortable if he asked more questions. Natsu looked at the screen, taking a shaky breath before saying, "Yeah. Sounds awesome."

* * *

Natsu chowed down on his slice of pizza, his belly filled with junk food and soda. If he didn't know any better, he would swear he was still in high school, hanging out with his friends after school.

After playing another game of Mario Party, the three went to the kitchen to eat dinner. Gray had ordered pizza while they were close to the end of their game, the food arriving a few minutes after they finished.

No one was surprised when Lucy won again. She dominated that game, as well as Natsu's mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what Gray said about Lucy, wondering what else she did to men to 'make them her bitch'.

Natsu wasn't a masochist. He didn't think he was anyway, but he couldn't deny he was curious. He enjoyed scratching and biting during sex, so he figured he got off on a little pain. He wasn't interested in getting off by humiliation, but he doubted Lucy was into that kind of stuff.

Then again, he had no idea she liked whipping men. There was so much more to Lucy that he wanted to uncover, but he had to take his time. He didn't want to spook her away by being too eager. He wanted her to feel comfortable not only for the fact that it was the right thing to do, but he didn't want her upset. He cared about her feelings, not wanting to hurt her in any way.

Well, he liked giving her a little pain in the bedroom, but only when Lucy was okay with it too.

 _'I wonder if Lucy's into spanking? Does she like tying people up?'_ Natsu's mind filled with the possibilities, but he had to shut that down soon after it started. He could feel the flush on his face, and if he didn't get control over himself, Lucy and Gray might start asking questions.

"Thanks for dinner," Natsu said when he grabbed his last slice, loving the overload of meat on it. It turned out Gray and him had similar tastes when it came to pizza, making him wonder what else they had in common. They clearly both liked being with a certain busty blonde, as well as shared some interest in the same types of video games.

Gray waved him off before swallowing. "No problem. It was nice havin' you over."

Just as Natsu started nodding, Gray added, "We should do this again."

Natsu stilled, eyes widening a bit as he asked, "Yeah?" He didn't want to overstep his boundaries, but he did like the idea of hanging out with Lucy and Gray more. He enjoyed spending time with them.

Gray and Lucy shared a look before nodding. "Yeah, this was fun."

Natsu had to agree. He didn't have too many friends since he moved to Hargeon, and of those few friends, he rarely hung out with them outside of work. "Alright, yeah. Just let me know whenever you guys wanna hang out." Natsu paused, directing his attention to Gray. "Or if you wanna hang out with just the two of us, I'm cool with that too."

As much as he liked that evening with Lucy and Gray, he couldn't deny he wanted a guy friend to hang out with by himself. Plus, he figured the more times they hung out, the less weird their whole arrangement would be. He didn't know if that was true or not, but he figured it was worth a shot to find out. Gray seemed like a cool guy, and Natsu wanted to spend time with him.

"Awesome. Maybe we can do something besides video games next time?" Gray started, taking a gulp of his drink before finishing. "There's an Ice Devils' game coming up. If I got the tickets would you wanna come? Lucy doesn't really like going to the games with me."

She shrugged, not bothering to deny his claim as she continued eating. Natsu chuckled at the offer. The Ice Devils weren't his favorite team, but he could root for them if it meant hanging out with Gray. "Sure, but you don't gotta pay for both. I can buy my own."

Gray shrugged, grabbing another slice of pizza. "It's fine with me either way. I'll text you details when I get some."

Natsu nodded, excitement and a little bit of anxiety bubbling in his chest. It was new territory for them, but it was also a little thrilling. Natsu was a social person, and he didn't see any harm in making more friends.

The three finished eating before Lucy and Gray cleaned up. Natsu tried to help, but they told him they had it. He thought they would ask him to leave soon, but once they finished cleaning, Lucy and Gray headed back to the entertainment room, calling Natsu's name when he didn't immediately follow.

Natsu didn't believe it at first when they asked him if he wanted to watch TV with them. He blinked a few times, confusion clouding his head as he said, "Uh, yeah?"

He took a seat on the couch while they sat in the recliners, the three going silent as Lucy put on a show. Natsu had never watched it before, but he stayed quiet so they could enjoy it. He kept wondering why they wanted to hang out with him more, but he didn't question it. Instead, he tried enjoying the time spent with them.

It took about ten minutes, but Natsu was eventually able to relax in his seat, watching the show despite not knowing what was going on for the most part. They went through two episodes before Lucy started yawning, signalling the end of the night was coming.

Sure enough, after one more episode the married couple were standing up, stretching before turning off their TV. "This was fun," Gray said with a yawn, eyes flitting to Natsu.

He was already standing as well, checking to make sure his keys were still in his pocket before glancing at the door. "Well, I should get going. Happy's probably wondering where I am."

"Thanks for coming over," Lucy said, turning to Gray as she placed a hand on his chest. "I'm going to walk Natsu to the door."

Gray nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead before he took a step back. "Take your time. I'll see you in the room."

Lucy and Natsu watched as Gray headed down the hall, the two pausing before following him out. While Gray went straight, Lucy and Natsu turned to head towards the front door. Natsu was worried he might mess things up with the goodbye since he was supposed to be nothing more than her friend today, but it went better than he expected.

Lucy waited until they reached the door before facing him, smiling as she said, "Thanks again for helping today."

"It was no problem. Sorry you had to fire Nab. At least it's over now."

Lucy nodded, letting out a sigh. "I'm sure my father will be happy with the news."

Natsu didn't dare touch that subject, not wanting to rile Lucy up. He saw how she got the last time her father was brought up, and he didn't want a repeat of it. "You did the right thing."

"Thanks. I hope you're right."

Natsu looked at the door, wondering what he was supposed to do. He couldn't kiss her goodbye like he did when they parted after having sex, but he also didn't know if a hug would be coming on too strong. He decided against touching her, even if he had the urge to.

Something deep inside him was pulling him towards Lucy, but he ignored it. He knew that feeling couldn't lead him anywhere good, not wanting to jeopardize what they had.

"See you tomorrow," Natsu said, grabbing the doorknob. "Have a good night."

"You too. Drive safe."

Natsu smiled, heart feeling a little warmer as he opened the door, giving her one last look before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Their friendships are getting stronger! It won't be long until they're all more comfortable with each other. :) I'm excited we're getting closer to the first almost-threesome between them. I say almost because the guys don't _technically_ touch, but... yeah, not gonna give away any big spoilers. :P**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! They warm my heart! Special thanks to those who reviewed last time:** _ **FairyTailLover04, mdelpin, Lodemai04, Kitty9453, poodlekin500, Satyrykal, ProudToBeAGinger, DemonicSpider, Tdamae, soulsseeklife, 0x. illusion. x0, Kauia, KJacket, ManderNaner, Animemama328(x2), wolf-cry77, Guest, AerieBell, Ace27gd, KarmaBoundLife, shadow31802, and sassykitten1701(x2)!**_ **:D**

 **Please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you and getting feedback! It helps me become a better writer! What are your thoughts on this chapter? Was anyone surprised Nab was the one who got fired? At least he took it well. Also, what did you think of them all hanging out like friends? I'm hoping this chapter was a good start to a better friendship between the three. Natsu thinks that's what he was missing, but he'll soon realize it's not that simple. Tell me your thoughts! :D**

 **Up next, Chapter Seven: It's complicated**


	7. It's complicated

***Warning: There's a slight Cana x Natsu scene in this chapter, but it doesn't go into much description. Nothing sexual happens between them in case anyone was wondering. If you don't want to read that's fine. I never want to force anyone to read. If you wish to skim that part, feel free to do that. It should be easy to guess when it's coming up. There's no actual smut in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: It's complicated**

"You'll never believe what this guy at the gym did today!"

"Try me!"

Gray set his drink down, shaking his head as if Natsu wouldn't believe the story he was about tell. "Okay, get this. He comes charging in, acting like he's tough shit. Knocking into every mother fucker that gets near him. He ends up shoulder checking me when he was walking by and told _me_ I need to watch where I was going!"

Natsu snorted, finding Gray's reaction funny since he was imitating the other guy, trying to appear more bulky than he was. "What'd you say?"

Gray smirked, his eyes fixed on Natsu's as he said, "I told him he needed to watch where the fuck he was walking. That shit's not okay. So then he goes, _'Uh, you better watch your mouth before I pop you in the face'_."

"He said that?" Natsu asked, eyes squinting from his large, shit-eating grin.

Gray nodded, laughing as he unbuttoned the top part of his shirt, stopping when Natsu raised his brow. "Oops. Anyways, so then I told him, if you're gonna talk like that, you better back it up!" Gray buttoned his shirt, shoulders shaking as he chuckled. "People are fucking stupid."

"What happened next?" Natsu asked, leaning in as he got into the story. Out of all the ones they told so far, Gray kept telling the more interesting ones, in Natsu's opinion anyway.

The two men were at a bar on the outskirts of town, only a short drive way from Magnolia. When Gray invited Natsu out, he thought it was weird that they had to go that far away, but Gray said it was the bar he frequented when he was in the mood to drink, so Natsu went along. He could see why Gray liked it, the atmosphere lively with music and dancing.

Plus, the bartenders made their drinks to perfection, which was a nice bonus.

Gray's grin showed how proud he was of his next move. "We went in the ring and I knocked the fucker out! He didn't even get a single hit in. Pussy."

"You like to fight?" Natsu asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah, it's fun. You?"

"Love it!" His heart beat faster just thinking about putting his gloves on and getting in the ring. "Can't find anyone who wants to do it though."

"We should get in the ring together! See how we stand against each other?"

Natsu, who was always down for a challenge, should have been happy by that offer. Instead, he could only focus on the downside.

Competition.

Natsu's heart dropped at the thought. He had been trying not to compare himself to Gray, but with that last comment, Natsu couldn't stop himself. Gray was taller, and admittedly handsome. His arms were strong judging by the arm wrestling contest they had earlier that night. Natsu knew Gray's body was muscular too, but not overly bulky.

Gray had a weird stripping habit, letting Natsu see most of his body a few times. Luckily his boxers never came off. Natsu didn't want to know how big Gray's cock was, afraid of that competition too.

Natsu didn't compare their physical qualities alone. He couldn't count how many times he remembered Gray was educated. The man was smart, both in books and in life. Some conversations they had were meaningless like the one with the asshole at the gym, but others had Natsu's mind boggled for the rest of the day, even after they went their separate ways. Gray was full of wisdom, and that was something Natsu couldn't beat him in.

However, one of the things Natsu thought about more often than not was how they were with Lucy. He wondered which one of them she preferred having, which one made her scream louder or cum harder.

Natsu wanted to be the best, to give her pleasure better than anyone else, but he knew there was no way of knowing where he stood unless he asked, and he didn't do that. Part of him was worried it would piss off Lucy, but a bigger part of him worried he wouldn't like her answer.

 _'What if Gray's better than me?'_

He tried shrugging the thought away, knowing it was selfish of him to want to be better. Gray was her husband, and after Natsu and Lucy broke up, she would still be with Gray. They both made it clear this arrangement he had with Lucy would end, but he didn't know how long he had, only knowing that the countdown had begun before the relationship even started.

 _'I need to focus on my relationship with Lucy, not hers and Gray's. It's not my business. It shouldn't bother me if Lucy prefers her husband. There's obviously a reason she married him, and that was because she loves him.'_

No matter how hard Natsu tried, no matter how much she cried out in pleasure, Natsu could never compete with love. It was useless to try.

When Natsu realized he never answered Gray, he opened his mouth, only to see Gray was no longer looking at him. He had finished his drink and was now chatting with the girl on the other side of him. Natsu couldn't hear the details of their conversation, but he didn't strain his ears to listen. It wasn't his business, and honestly, it looked more like flirting than talking.

Natsu raised his hand, grabbing the bartender's attention. She walked over, smiling as she asked what he wanted.

"Fire whiskey," he said, knowing he didn't particularly like that drink since it was so harsh, but it reminded him of Lucy, so he kept ordering it. At least it had grown on him, not being as bad as his first time, but still enough to give him a burn as it went down.

"Sure thing, Handsome." She gave him a wink before getting his order, but her flirting didn't work on Natsu.

Not only did he know she was doing it for a better tip, he wasn't interested in dating. He wasn't even interested in random hookups. The only one he wanted was Lucy, but lately he hadn't been feeling truly satisfied, not like when they first started out.

Their sex was amazing, hot and passionate and full of fun. That wasn't the problem. The problem was Natsu didn't fill full afterwards, like something was missing. He noticed it over the past two months, specifically starting after their business conference. He had tried to put it out of his head, but it kept creeping back in.

He remembered that morning perfectly, waking up to Lucy's warm scent all around him, but she was nowhere to be found. She left a note on the bed, saying she went to talk to her father and make amends before they had to leave. She had told him to get packed and eat something, and that she would meet him in the room right before they had to check out.

Natsu had wanted to wake up beside her, to run his fingers through her hair and give her a soft kiss. He would joke about their morning breath, and she would laugh. _'I love her laugh.'_ It was like music to his ears, no one else could compare.

But, Lucy's laugh wasn't his to hoard. She wasn't his woman. She was Gray's, he was just... _using_ her.

Natsu's nose scrunched up in disgust, hating the idea of 'using' Lucy for her body, but that was what he agreed to before they started the arrangement. Sex. That was their whole relationship.

It was just sex, sex, sex... but...

 _'But... I... I want more.'_

Natsu shook his head, probably looking ridiculous to the bartender who was coming back with his drink, but he didn't care. He shoved those feelings so far down he was surprised he didn't blow a hole through his foot. He couldn't afford to get caught up in his emotions. Lucy was for sex. When she wasn't for sex, she was either his friend or his boss, and it was wrong for him to want more than that.

 _'I should quit drinking. I only seem to have this issue when I'm drunk.'_ Drinking heightened his emotions, especially when he was hammered. However, Natsu was only buzzed, if that. He wouldn't think too much about it, knowing he would ruin everything if he let his thoughts go wild and his emotions control him.

He couldn't be too hard on himself. To be fair, it was hard having sex with someone for eight months and _not_ feel something for them. Natsu was managing his feelings the best he could, and as long as he didn't act on them or make Lucy or Gray uncomfortable, he could continue with the way things were now.

He didn't know how this would affect his future relationships, but he hoped it didn't mess them up too much. He didn't want to regret the time he spent with Lucy, or the friendship he gained with Gray. He valued them both, even if they threatened to break him if he wasn't too careful.

"Hi there," a female voice came from beside him, thankfully breaking him out of his thoughts.

He looked over, seeing a stunning brunette with deep purple eyes looking right at him. Blinking, he mumbled, "H-hey."

Despite not wanting to, Natsu automatically started comparing her to Lucy, which was unfair to both women. He didn't like that he started doing it, but the more he fought it, the more it started to nag at his brain until he gave in.

The woman sitting next to him was just as curvy as Lucy, her skin fair and smooth. She had a smile that gave her just enough mystery while remaining playful, but it didn't spark the same feeling he got when Lucy smiled his way.

"Haven't seen you here before," she said, raising a finger towards the bartender, who nodded in return. "First time?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, wondering if there was a way he could have a friendly conversation with her that didn't lead to anything more. He wasn't in the mood to flirt, wanting to enjoy his night out with Gray. He realized quickly after the woman smirked that the conversation wasn't going to be innocent.

"Oh, so a virgin then." The suggestive look in her eyes gave it away. She was looking to flirt, but Natsu didn't reciprocate.

"I guess."

Natsu received his drink at the same time the mystery lady received hers. The bartender referred to her by name, letting Natsu know 'Cana' was a regular at the establishment.

"So what brings you here?" Cana asked before taking a gulp of her beer, not bothering to be ladylike about it.

Natsu's lip twitched, finding it comforting. "My buddy asked me to hang out." He leaned back to show the woman, seeing her raise a brow. Curious, Natsu looked over, sighing when he saw Gray was rather preoccupied with his new friend.

Gray and the woman were now kissing, her hands in his hair while he had his on her waist. Natsu wondered if Gray was without an extra partner or if he just wanted more fun. Either way, Natsu knew it wasn't his place to judge. If that rule didn't exist, Natsu never would have gotten to kiss Lucy eight months ago, thus leading to the odd relationship he had with her now.

"Gray?" she asked, causing said man to freeze.

He pulled away from the woman he was kissing, throwing a glance over his shoulder before grinning. "Hey Cana! What's up?"

"Not much. Just came to get a drink. You?"

"Same."

Natsu looked back and forth, asking a senseless question. "You two know each other?"

"You kidding?" Cana asked, nodding towards Gray. "I'm the one who showed him this place, back when we were dating."

Natsu looked at Gray, his eyes wide. "Was she a—"

Gray nodded, cutting Natsu off. "Few years ago." He turned away from the random girl he had been kissing when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. "Man, how long's it been? Feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Think about six, seven months?" Cana said, shrugging. "I usually come during the day. They switched me to nights. Can you believe it?"

"Man, that sucks. At least you're off tonight. Well, it's technically morning I think. What time is it?"

"Three."

"Eh, so yeah, morning." Gray looked over at Natsu, his smile never fading. "Do you two know each other?"

Natsu's head was still trying to grasp the concept that it was three in the morning. He didn't think they had stayed out that late, but the hours bled together after the first few drinks, and the endless conversations passed the time effortlessly.

Natsu shook his head while Cana said, "Nope, but I wanna."

Natsu raised a brow, wondering what that was supposed to mean, but Gray seemed to take the hint. He grabbed Natsu by the shoulder, pulling him over so he could try to whisper in his ear, but with as much alcohol as Gray had in his system, it was hard to keep quiet. "I'd say go for it. Cana was one of my favorite extras. She'll show you a good time."

When Gray pulled away, he was met with two wide green eyes, filled with shock and confusion. Though, Natsu shouldn't have been too shocked. If Gray was willing to share his wife, why wouldn't he share an ex-extra. _'Is that what they're called? I have no fucking idea.'_

"Awww! How sweet!" Cana said, making it obvious she heard him. "So what do you say, Stud?"

"Natsu," he corrected, his chest tightening when she leaned closer, showing him her impressive cleavage.

"Natsu," she repeated slowly, reaching over to grab his bicep in a loose grip. "So, what do you say?"

"I... I don't know," he mumbled, feeling pressured, but knowing he could say no. However, what if Gray was testing him? Would saying no to Cana make it obvious Natsu only wanted Lucy? Was that a bad thing? He didn't know, and the alcohol coursing through his veins didn't help.

 _'Yeah, I should considering quitting. I can't keep my emotions or thoughts in check with this shit in my body.'_

Natsu felt two large hands grabbing his shoulders before Gray's lips brushed against his ear, causing a shiver to run down Natsu's back. What surprised Natsu more than Gray touching him was the fact that he didn't mind it. In fact, it gave him a rushing sensation he couldn't place, but before he could try to figure the feeling out, Gray started talking. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm gonna surprise Lucy with a cruise trip soon. We'll be gone for about two weeks. Might be a good idea to find someone to keep you company while Lucy's gone."

Natsu's stomach twisted, both from the thought of a ship and the idea of going two weeks without seeing Lucy's smile. He wouldn't get to see her, and he couldn't call her either. Even if he did, it would have to be about work-related stuff, otherwise it would look suspicious.

A combination of alcohol, peer pressure, and insecurities over his relationship with Lucy led Natsu to mumble, "Sure." But he was anything but sure.

Cana smiled, but it didn't make his heart flip like when Lucy did it. "Great."

She downed her drink in one go, then encouraged Natsu to do the same. Gray slapped him on the back, probably in an attempt to help him, but it only made Natsu feel worse. He poured his liquor down his throat, feeling the burn spread down his chest. Natsu was jerked away just as the empty glass made contact with the bar, unable to say a word before he was being dragged to the dance floor. The bass from the music thrummed through his body, and in no time, Cana latched herself on him, arms wrapped around his neck as she danced against him, more provocative than the song called for.

He turned back to the bar, wanting Gray to help him, but the man was kissing that woman from earlier, acting as if they never parted to begin with. His attention was brought back to Cana when she rubbed herself against his crotch, a seductive smile forming on her face that made his neck sweat.

Despite only wanting Lucy, Cana was an attractive woman, and he knew if he didn't do something to get rid of his confusing feelings for Lucy, he was going to lose her anyway.

So, he decided to go with the flow, hands grabbing Cana's hips as he danced with her. He didn't plan on taking it much further than dancing anyway. He wasn't as good of a dancer as her, but he managed. However, the more Natsu moved, the more the alcohol affected his body and brain. His mind grew fuzzier, a pleasant, false sense of happiness spreading through him. It was overpowering, so much so that he didn't mind when Cana started kissing his neck. Natsu jerked away at first, unsure how he felt about it. He ended up letting his mind rest as she continued. He closed his eyes, pretending it was Lucy in his arms, and that kept him from parting from his dance partner.

Time seemed to skip around in Natsu's head after a few songs, the alcohol consuming him. One minute he was on the dance floor, the next he was in the back of the bar with his pants around his ankles. Natsu furrowed his brows when he finally came to his senses, his stomach twisting as he looked down and saw Cana reaching for his cock. She hadn't touched him yet, but she was too close for comfort. Natsu felt sick when he realized what was about to happen, immediately feeling like he had betrayed Lucy.

He shook his head as he grabbed Cana's hand, preventing her from touching him. Once she started pulling away, he covered himself with a hand, mumbling an apology as he dragged his other hand over his face. "Shit, I'm-I'm sorry. Fucking hell, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have— God damn."

He heard Cana shifting, her hand grabbing his arm to pull his hand away from his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, cocking her head. She was standing now, her eyes filled with confusion "Are you okay?"

Natsu blinked a few times, wishing his mind wasn't clouded. "I... I don't think so."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. "Do you not want me?"

He shook his head, feeling like a dick as he said, "I'm... I'm not single." It was the only thing he could come up with, hating his guts when he saw the look of hurt that crossed Cana's face. He should have gone with a different excuse. That much was clear to him.

She narrowed her eyes, taking a step back. "Excuse me?! Then why'd you come out here with me?!" she asked, enraged. Her brows pinched together as she clenched her teeth, her anger coloring her tone. "You could have just said that in the beginning!" She gasped, betrayal flashing in her eyes. "Does Gray know? Does he know you're with someone?"

Natsu shook his head, deciding he could save one of them. "Gray doesn't know. I swear." He could feel himself panicking, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much about himself. He felt awful for leading Cana on. Hell, he felt awful in general from the alcohol. He shouldn't have had so much to drink in one night, and now he was paying the price. He struggled to keep up with Cana's fury, too busy trying to keep himself stable.

She crossed her arms over her chest, not looking relieved. "He better not. There's enough assholes in the world. Don't need any more like you."

Natsu bit his inner cheek, letting her get her shots in. He deserved it. He was about to let her go down on him when he didn't want it. If that wasn't being an asshole, Natsu didn't know what was. Honestly, he didn't remember leaving the club in the first place, his mind too messed up. That wasn't an excuse though, so he didn't bother defending himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching down to grab his pants. He stumbled, falling against the building. He took a deep breath, concentrating as hard as he could to do the simple task, happy when he pulled his pants up around his hips. "I shoulda said something."

"Yeah, you should have!" Cana shook her head, her hands curling into fists by her side. He thought she might hit him, but she kept her hands to herself. "I feel like an idiot!"

"Please don't," Natsu begged, already feeling enough guilt. "It's my fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So what is it? You have a girlfriend? Fiancee?" Her eyes widened as she looked down at his left hand. "You're not married are you? Because I swear if you are, I'm going to—"

"Stop!" Natsu hollered, shaking his head. His head was still swimming with alcohol, but he could at least put her worries at ease. "I'm not, I'm not married. Sheesh, calm down."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down!"

Natsu frowned, wishing he had done things differently. Cana seemed like a firecracker, and he liked that in a person. Maybe if he wasn't so caught up with Lucy, something might have worked between him and Cana, but that wasn't how things were going to play out, and he knew it.

"I'm not... I'm not _not_ single, kinda."

Cana narrowed her eyes, not following his train of thought. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I—" Natsu tried to think about it, but he couldn't find a way to describe his relationship with Lucy. He completely forgot for a moment Cana had been in his place before, otherwise he could have explained it perfectly. "I... I like someone, but we're not, we're not actually together."

"Does she know you like her?" Cana asked, her glare still directed at him.

Natsu buttoned and zipped his pants as he shook his head. "No, we've just been... hooking up. No uh... no feelings allowed."

Cana's glare softened, but only for a second. "So like, friends with benefits?"

"Kinda," Natsu said, thinking that was a good way to describe it. _'Why couldn't I think of that?'_ He swallowed, hoping he didn't ruin her night, but it was obvious she wasn't going to be forgiving him anytime soon.

"Look, we're not..." He struggled, knowing there was a word he was looking for, but unable to find it. "Fuck, it's on the tip of my tongue. Exchange? No, that's not it. Damn. Sounds like that though. Ex... Ex..."

Cana cocked her head, her brows furrowing. "Exclusive?"

"That!" Natsu shouted, his lips pulling into a grin despite the situation he was in. "That's the word! We're not exclusive!"

Slowly, Natsu's grin faded, his green eyes growing dull as realization set in. "We're not exclusive," he mumbled, lower lip quivering. He wondered if he could blame his emotions on the alcohol, but deep down, Natsu knew it wasn't the liquor's fault. The alcohol just heightened his emotions, emotions that were already there.

"Wait," Cana started, her glare disappearing for good. "So, you didn't just cheat on some poor girl?"

Natsu shook his head, taking a deep, shaky breath. "N-no."

She sighed, shifting her weight to one foot. "Well, I guess I can't be too mad at you."

"I-I stopped you," he pointed out, but she snorted.

"If you really didn't want it I'm glad you stopped me instead of letting me do it. Then you woulda really been an asshole."

Her words brought him no comfort, the guilt eating him alive. "I'm still an asshole." He was on the verge of breaking one of the rules he agreed to, but he was trying his hardest not to give in to temptation. _'I can't like Lucy as more than a... a fuck buddy? Is that the right word?'_

"Can't you just tell her how you feel?" Cana suggested, trying to be helpful. "Who knows, maybe she likes you too."

 _'I wish she did.'_ That thought alone made Natsu feel terrible. He knew he was messing up, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling the way he did. He had never been that hung up on a girl before. None of his past relationships had made him feel that happy, but at the same time, being with Lucy made him feel a little hollow inside, wishing he could have more.

Natsu swallowed before shaking his head. As much as he wished that was true, he knew there was no way. If Lucy had started feeling anything for him, she would have broken up with him. "No. She... she already likes someone, way more than me."

It should have hurt to admit that, but it didn't. Gray was a great guy, and Natsu could see how happy they made each other. He didn't want to mess up their marriage, but at the same time, he wished he could have more. "She uh, she loves him."

"Ouch. That's harsh."

They remained silent, neither knowing what to say. Natsu thought about what he was going to tell Gray when he went back into the bar. It wouldn't be so difficult if he had been with a random girl, but Gray knew Cana, and the chances of them seeing each other and talking again were high. Natsu ground his teeth, wishing he had the answers. _'Yeah, I'm done drinking for a while after this. It's not worth feeling like shit.'_

"Do you want to go back in?" Cana asked, jerking a thumb towards the bar. "Gray saw us leave together, so you probably want him to know you're still here."

Natsu paled, forgetting the fact that Gray was just inside. "He saw us leaving?"

Cana nodded, not looking fazed. "Yeah. He threw you a thumbs up on our way out here."

Letting out a long groan, Natsu shut his eyes, trying to concentrate. The alcohol fought against him, making it more difficult than normal. _'Will Gray be suspect anything if he finds out I rejected Cana? Will he think I'm only interested in Lucy? Is that even a bad thing? Fuck. I don't know.'_ He clenched his teeth, struggling to come up with a good plan. When one finally came, he sighed, knowing it wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing.

"Can... can I ask you a really really _really_ dumb favor?"

Cana narrowed her eyes, as if the idea of her doing something for him was ridiculous. Admittedly, Natsu could see why she would feel that way, but he hoped she was willing to help anyway. "What is it?"

"If you talk to Gray, could you lie?"

Cana shook her head, causing Natsu's stomach to drop. "Oh no! I'm not telling him we did something! If he asks, I'm telling him the truth. I'm _not_ getting pulled into your drama." She crossed her arms over her chest, her anger from earlier returning.

"That's not what I was gonna ask," Natsu assured, wishing she would keep her voice down. "It's... actually... way dumber than that."

After holding his stare for a few seconds, Cana sighed. She gestured for him to talk, her expression turning bored. "Spit it out."

"If Gray asks what happened, or if anyone asks for that matter, can you just tell them I couldn't get it up?"

Cana blinked, her jaw going slack. "I'm sorry. Come again?"

A fierce blush stained Natsu's face, but he didn't back down. "If someone asks, will you just say I couldn't get it up. I drank too much and got whiskey dick or something?" He didn't want anyone knowing he turned Cana down, but if Gray found out he tried but couldn't go through with it due to too much alcohol, he felt like that would be a better excuse.

Cana snickered, placing hand over her mouth and nose. "Are... are you serious? You can't be serious!"

He nodded, causing her to laugh harder. "Please?" The tips of his ears burned hot as his heart sped up, making him think maybe it was a bad idea to go with that lie. He could have said anything, but a soft dick was the best he could come up with.

"What guy _wants_ people to think he couldn't get it up?"

"Me," Natsu mumbled, but it only spurred her on. He tried regaining control over himself, but he ended up digging himself a deep grave. "Think of it as revenge if you want. Say I was as soft as a.. I don't know, a pancake?"

Cana's laughter died for a second as her eyes widened. He saw when his words registered to her, amusement flashing through her eyes as she bent over, holding her stomach as she cackled. "You... you want me telling people, you..."

She shook her head, face turning red from lack of oxygen. "Your dick was as soft as a pancake!"

It sounded more ridiculous out loud than in his head, but considering the alternative was risk his relationship with Lucy, he was willing to go with it. "Yes, please."

He had to wait until Cana finished her laughing fit, which went on for several minutes. Natsu had enough time to let his blush clear up, then come back at full force when Cana said the word 'pancake' again. It wasn't the best lie he came up with, but hey, it was embarrassing enough that it might just work.

"Oh damn, that was great," Cana said, wiping some stray tears from the corner of her eye. "Fuck, I haven't laughed that hard in so long. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Natsu muttered, feeling embarrassed despite his dick's ability to get and stay hard. He swallowed his pride, knowing it was his fault he was in that mess to begin with. "Will you do it or not?"

She smiled, purple eyes filled with mirth. "I don't know who's gonna ask, but if they do, yeah. I'll tell them that thing was as floppy as a flapjack!"

Even Natsu couldn't stop himself from snorting at that comment. He felt the smallest bit of regret in his heart, wishing he hadn't started a relationship with Lucy. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be hung up on her, and he would be more likely to pursue women he could actually be with instead of just sexually. However, no matter how much he wanted a real relationship, Natsu wanted to stay with Lucy, even if it was just as her sex toy.

It wasn't that bad. He got to be with her, he just didn't get the emotional and romantic stuff that usually came with a relationship.

Pushing past Cana's comment, Natsu asked, "So am I forgiven?"

She shook her head, a wicked grin crossing her face. "Not quite." Before he could say anything, she added, "Buy me a few beers and we'll call it even."

"A few?"

She shrugged. "You're not the one who was about to have a dick in there mouth. I don't think you get to be negotiating, especially if I'm gonna be talking about your floppy fuckstick."

"At this rate you won't have to," he murmured, wishing he had his scarf so he could hide his face. "I'm gonna die of embarrassment. Then it won't matter."

"Come on," Cana said, walking over to pat his back. "Be a good sport and buy your new friend a drink! I earned it after dealing with your dumbass."

"Yeah yeah," Natsu said, the smallest hint of a smile resting on his lips. Despite the awful way the night turned out, he supposed it could be worse.

They walked back inside, taking a backdoor Natsu didn't remember using. He looked at the bar, frowning when he didn't see Gray. It wasn't so bad. In fact, it would be better if he didn't see Gray for the rest of the night, but a familiar face was what Natsu needed after what just happened. Not only that, Gray was his ride. It seemed foolish to avoid him.

Cana and Natsu took their seats at the bar, the latter scoping the place out, only to realize Gray wasn't anywhere to be found. _'Did he leave with that girl he was kissin' earlier?'_

Natsu figured that must have been it, but then shook the thought away when he remembered the rules. Gray could kiss, but Lucy wouldn't allow him to do more than that without approving the extra partner. Plus, Natsu was pretty sure Gray was currently had an extra, but he hadn't asked.

 _'I wonder who started this whole thing,'_ he thought, thinking about Lucy and Gray's arrangement. It made more sense for Gray to initiate the idea of an open marriage because typically guys were more known to be horny, but Lucy had a pretty high sex drive. Sometimes Natsu had trouble keeping up with her, and that was saying something.

Natsu was about to dismiss all thoughts of Gray and Lucy's marriage so he could focus on buying Cana a drink, but his attention was torn when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd, dancing with a random guy.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the woman Gray had been kissing before, but Gray was nowhere in sight. Frowning, Natsu turned to Cana to say, "I'll be right back."

Cana raised a brow, only to earn a chuckle from Natsu. "I'm still gonna buy you a drink, just hold on." He attempted to get off the bar stool, needing a moment to collect himself. His legs were wobbly, but he was able to walk out of the bar without hitting anyone, so he considered it a win.

Warm air rushed past him when he stepped outside. It was August, meaning Natsu's favorite season was almost over. He took a deep breath, relishing in the heat before remembering he had something to do.

He scanned over the parking lot, a groan tearing from his throat when he saw Gray's car missing from where he parked. "Fuck," Natsu moaned, realizing Gray ditched him. _'He probably thought I was goin' home with Cana.'_

He clenched his teeth, wondering what he was supposed to do. He figured Gray wasn't being an asshole by leaving him behind, so he could forgive him for that. Still, he was now in an inconvenient situation, but since he wasn't helpless, Natsu decided it was okay.

He headed back to the bar, ordering a soda as soon as he sat down. He didn't want to drink anymore alcohol, his mind foggy enough for one night.

"Lame," Cana said, giving him a thumbs down. "I'll have a beer, on this guy." She nodded towards Natsu, who sighed before agreeing.

How much could one girl drink anyway?

The answer?

A lot, apparently.

Cana chugged four beers like it was nothing, then burped like it was the most natural thing to do. Natsu watched in amazement and horror as she downed a pitcher of beer, needing only three breaks to breath before she was finished.

Natsu sighed in relief when Cana 'let him off the hook' for what happened earlier. It couldn't have come at a more perfect time, seeing as the woman started a competition with a man to see who could drink more shots right after. People gathered around, placing bets on them. Natsu stayed out of it, deciding to watch instead. If he were to gamble, he would have placed his money on Cana, but then he would have been broke.

The guy, Bacchus, won that competition by drinking eight shots to Cana's seven. There were no hard feelings. In fact, not twenty minutes later, the two were kissing like wild animals, not caring who saw as they lip locked.

Natsu took that as his cue to leave, paying his tab before heading out. He called a taxi, grumbling about the expensive fare he was going to have to pay since Gray stranded him. He pulled out his phone, ready to text Gray and tell him he better of had a good reason to ditch him, but he decided against it.

Natsu already did enough damaging by liking Lucy. He wasn't going to rock the boat. It was already shaky enough.

Natsu climbed in when the taxi arrived, rattling off his address before curling in the corner of the backseat. His stomach already reacted badly when he was in a moving vehicle. He knew it would be worse after drinking. It didn't help that the guy driving hit every bump on his way to Natsu's apartment, all while ranting about how Uber was ruining things for him and his coworkers.

Natsu didn't bothering pretending he was listening, instead focusing on his nausea. Fortunately for him, the medication he took earlier lasted for the ride. Natsu kept the contents of his stomach inside his body until he made it to his apartment.

He didn't get a chance to say hi to his cat, his eyes widening when he felt himself getting sick. He rushed to the bathroom, puking into the toilet as soon as he raised the lid.

"Yeah," he mumbled, feeling his body punish him for putting too many drinks in his system. "No more drinking." He puked again, feeling miserable and pathetic.

When he finished, he cleaned himself up, flushing the toilet before he went to feed Happy. He sighed when he laid on his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. The bed was too comfortable, and he was too tired to move.

While waiting to pass out, he thought about how the night went. He knew where he could have changed things to make it better, but hindsight was 20/20. At least he could use that information for next time, though after tonight, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure there wasn't a 'next time'.

A smile surfaced on his face when he felt Happy climbing on his back, circling around twice before making himself comfortable. He sent the cat a silent thanks, now having a valid reason for not wanting to move.

"I'd disturb Happy," he murmured, eyes sliding shut.

He groaned when he realized he forgot to turn off the light, but he didn't care. Like he thought earlier, there were worse things that could have happened.

Little did Natsu know, something worse did happen, four miles away from where he was currently resting. However, since he wasn't on her list of emergency contacts, Natsu was left in the dark. He went to sleep peacefully, unaware of the pain and tears caused that night.

* * *

Natsu's brain pounded in his skull, punishment for his activities from the night before. He took a long, scorching shower before getting ready for work, rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash twice to get rid of the putrid taste clinging to his tongue.

He wore sunglasses despite the sun still rising, his ears ringing from the loud noises all around him. His lack of sleep didn't help him. He barely got two hours before his alarm went off. Why he let Gray talk him into going to the bar on a Sunday night, Natsu would never know, but he wouldn't be doing it again. That was for damn sure.

On his way to work, Natsu made a detour, heading towards the cafe down the street instead of the office. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but today he needed some caffeine.

 _'I should get Lucy something too,'_ he thought, ordering one of her favorite drinks and a muffin. As he waited for his order, he thought about his current situation. Sleeping helped clear his head, letting him know he was overreacting last night. His feelings for Lucy weren't _that_ serious, and he doubted they would cause him any heartache when they broke up.

Last night he had been drunk and emotional, but now that he was sober, he was more rational, able to see the big picture. He reminded himself that he was young, that there was no need to try to find a long-term relationship now. His goals right now weren't to settle down, get married and have kids. This was the time in his life when he should be having fun, and Lucy was exactly that.

Fun.

He was better off leaving his feelings at the door, not wanting to ruin the good thing he had going. The relationship was going to end anyway, so it was pointless to get emotionally attached to Lucy, even if she was an incredible woman who drove him wild and made his heart flip.

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, scolding himself for those thoughts. He needed to keep himself in check better, otherwise he was sure to lose it.

"Natsu!" a man called, placing two cups of coffee and a bag on the counter.

Natsu went to collect his order, sighing as he headed to work. He had thought about calling out a few times, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sipped on his drink during the elevator ride, inwardly laughing at its feeble attempt to upset his stomach.

His stomach was already twisting and churning all morning. A simple ride up wasn't going to make him puke. Besides, he had nothing in his body to vomit even if he tried, which he wasn't going to do.

He nodded towards one of his coworkers when he made it to the floor, wondering why they looked miserable. The atmosphere in the office was usually lighter, but that guy looked like someone kicked him while he was down.

As Natsu walked towards his desk, he noticed everyone had similar expressions, frowns and dull eyes surrounding him. _'I thought downstairs was bad. They look like someone died. Maybe it's just 'cause it's a Monday.'_

Natsu set his drink on his desk before shrugging off his messenger bag, grabbing Lucy's treats as he turned towards her office. He knocked, waiting to hear her cheery voice.

Only, it never came.

He knocked again, a frown tugging on his lips when there was no reply. He looked around, but no one dared to meet his gaze. After setting the treats down on his desk, he pulled out his phone, pressing Lucy's contact so he could call her.

It went straight to voicemail, the twist in his stomach getting that much tighter. He was about to dial Gray, but didn't. He would just wait a while, see if she showed up. _'Maybe she's late.'_ Lucy had never been late since he started working there. Then again, he had never shown up to work with a hangover, but there was a first for everything.

He sat down at his desk, dialing his office phone's voicemail like he did every morning to see if there were any new messages. After the first two, a shadow loomed over his desk. He glanced up, seeing Erza standing there, her nose and eyes red while her face was paler than normal.

"Hey," he said, voice soft. He hung up the phone, deeming Erza's expression more important than someone asking about some prices. "What's up?"

"I'm guessing no one told you." Her voice was shaky, something he never heard come from Erza. When he shook his head, she cleared her throat. "Lucy won't be coming in today."

"Oh." Natsu's shoulders fell, upset he wouldn't get to see her today. "Why? Is she sick?"

Erza shook her head, sniffling before she swallowed. "There's umm, there's been an accident."

Natsu's eyes slowly widened as he processed what she said, his heart plummeting when Erza choked on a sob. "She's at the hospital."

"She's okay, right?" Natsu asked, failing to keep the panic out of his voice. She had to be alright. He couldn't imagine her not being okay.

After she delayed responding, Natsu's body stiffened. "Erza?"

Erza's head dropped, her voice barely a whisper. "I don't know. She... she's in surgery."

* * *

 **Anyone surprised by how the chapter turned out? Originally the chapter ended when Natsu went to sleep, but I decided to add the morning scene. Sorry if anyone was uncomfortable with the Cana almost-smut scene. I tried to be less descriptive than usual. I can say with absolute certainty that there will be no smut scenes with other people in the rest of the story. Only with Lucy and eventually Gray. :)**

 **I heard Mashima said in an interview that Natsu had a high tolerance for alcohol. I wrote this story before that came out, but even if I wrote it afterwards, I would still write Natsu as a mostly-normal guy in my modern aus. The main exception being stronger and better at hearing and smelling than the average human.**

 **Any guesses on why Lucy's in the hospital? More importantly, why she's in surgery? I'd love to hear your theories! Thank you so much for your continued support! I appreciate it so much! ! ! Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Special thanks to those who gave me feedback last time:** _ **mdelpin, MotherOfDragons1227, shadow31802, poodlekin500, MnMAllyn, Satyrykal, ProudToBeAGinger, Random-Gaurdian, Ryu of Konoha, gazergirlstar, KarmaBoundLife, AerieBell, Animemama328, Star, Ace27gd, KJacket, and 13bean!**_

 **I really hope you like where I'm taking this story. :)**

 **Up next, Chapter Eight: Get well soon**


	8. Get well soon

**Chapter Eight: Get well soon**

Numbness and disbelief were the only things Natsu felt as he walked into the hospital. He looked left and right, not knowing where he was supposed to go. Walking up to the front desk, he cleared his throat, the lump forming in it making it hard to swallow.

"H-hi," he managed to say, green eyes dull as he looked at the woman behind the desk. "Can you help me?"

She nodded, scooting her rolling chair closer as she asked, "What do you need?"

"L-Lucy Heartfilia. I work with her. I-I don't know if you can tell me anything, 'cause I'm not a spouse or family, but... Can you tell me if she's okay?"

Natsu's voice was raspy as he held himself together. It was easier disassociating himself, that way he wouldn't freak out. He didn't deal with loss well, shutting down instead of getting angry. While he didn't think Lucy was going to die from the car crash she was in, he wasn't so sure about surgery. Erza didn't give him too many details since she didn't have them, but from what he heard, the crash was bad.

"While I can't tell you anything about her condition, I can ask if she'll take visitors. What's your name?" After he gave it, the woman picked up her phone, dialing an extension before turning away from him. "Yes, this is DeZille at the front desk. Is Lucy Heartfilia, that's h-e-a-r-t-f-i-l-i-a, out of surgery yet? Mhmm, okay, got it. Would he allow a visitor?"

 _'He?'_ Natsu wondered, his brows furrowing. He decided not to care, focusing on the other part of the conversation. If Lucy was out of surgery, that meant she was okay, right? He didn't know how he was supposed to feel in this situation. Would she be mad at him for worrying about her safety? Would he have to convince her he was acting as a friend and employee instead of as her boyfriend?

He didn't know, suddenly feeling like he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. It might risk his relationship with her if she found out he cared, but he didn't let that stop him from heading upstairs when the nurse gave him a room number. Lucy's well-being was more important than their relationship. He just wanted to see her and make sure she was alright, no matter what the consequences were.

Natsu met with the nurses on the floor Lucy was staying in, one of them escorting him to a room at the far end of the wing. Every step seemed to weigh heavier than the last as they approached the room, Natsu feeling more like he didn't belong.

The nurse knocked on the door, waiting a moment before opening it. "Mr. Fullbuster?"

Natsu heard a sniffle from beyond the door, his mind telling him not to look in unless he was allowed to. He wasn't supposed to be at the hospital, even if he had a good reason.

"Yeah?" Gray's familiar voice came, strained and broken but still holding that firmness Natsu knew so well.

"You have a visitor? Mr. Dragneel?"

"Yeah, he can come in."

The nurse nodded before stepping back, gesturing for Natsu to enter. He took a deep breath as he stepped in, eyes landing on Gray first, seeing the man's red, puffy eyes. He turned his gaze away from Natsu just as the door was being closed, Natsu following his eyes to see where he was looking.

Pain shot through Natsu's heart at the sight. His beautiful, amazing girlfriend and boss was laying in a hospital bed, wires and machines hooked up to her. He didn't know what they were all for, but just the knowledge that she needed them made his stomach roll, his heart dropping when he noticed the bruises and cuts on her face and arms.

Well, _one_ of her arms. Her left arm was covered, preventing him from seeing the damage done. Her neck was surrounded by a brace, keeping her from moving her head, not that she could at the moment.

Natsu felt his eyes prick, the reality finally hitting him. He couldn't rely on being numb to get him through it, his emotions and feelings rushing to the surface, crying out for the woman who meant so much to him. His throat felt impossibly tight when he tried to swallow, his eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

He tore his gaze away from Lucy so he could look at the floor, realizing he wasn't ready to see her yet. Lucy was supposed to be smiling, happy. Now she was unconscious, a permanent frown resting on her busted lips.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, voice sounding foreign in his ears, like someone else asked the question. He looked at Gray, a million other questions running through his brain, but that was the only one that surfaced.

"Drunk driver," Gray said, voice threatening to crack. "He... he ran a red light. T-boned her car on the driver's side." Gray took a shaky breath, squeezing Lucy's right hand. Natsu hadn't noticed he was holding it. "Her left arm took the most damage. I didn't see it, but..."

He needed a moment, and Natsu gave him it, seeing a few tears spill down his cheeks. "I-I... The doctor, he said her bone was stick... It was sticking out of her skin." Gray choked on a sob, her teeth clenching together as he tried pulling himself together. "By the time I got here, she was already in surgery. Sh-she had internal bleeding, and... and a gash on her forehead."

Natsu looked up, seeing Lucy's bangs were pinned back, a large bandage on her forehead. He couldn't stop himself from crying no matter how hard he tried. The tears fell without his consent. He didn't care if Gray found out he liked Lucy. She was hurt, and he hurt for her.

"Wh-when?" he asked, cursing his broken voice.

"This morning," Gray answered, wiping away the tears with his jacket sleeve. "When we were at the bar. I-I got a call from the hospital, saying there... there had been an accident."

Natsu's eyes widened, his chest constricting in pain, but a small, tiny flicker of relief filtered in. He was thankful he didn't send Gray a text complaining about him 'ditching' him last night. Gray was already suffering enough. He didn't need to deal with something as petty as that.

Despite Natsu coming to that realization, Gray hadn't, mumbling as he tried to apologize. "About last night, I'm sorry I left. I, I honestly wasn't thinking about anything else but her."

"I don't blame you," Natsu admitted. "Don't worry about it. Seriously."

Gray nodded, lips pressing into a tight line as more tears flowed. He was doing well keeping himself together, but Natsu could see the pain in his eyes, the overflowing concern and love he felt for Lucy. Gray truly cared about her well-being, the guilt he wore shining through.

"You didn't know it was gonna happen," Natsu said, testing the waters.

Gray's body racked with a sob as he shook his head, eyes squeezing shut. He brought his head down, pressing his forehead to Lucy's hand. "It was stupid of me. I-I shouldn't have been drinking. I should've been there with her. Maybe I coulda stopped it from happening. Maybe, I don't know, maybe it woulda been different."

"Why was she out that late?" Natsu asked, hesitantly stepping closer. He felt awkward standing, but he wasn't sure getting close to Gray was the best idea. Still, he kept moving, taking the empty seat beside him, sitting near Lucy's waist.

Gray shook his head, his tears wetting the sheets on Lucy's bed. "She sent me a text right before it happened. I didn't think anything of it. She... she was just going out to get fucking ice cream."

The way Gray tensed made it seem like 'ice cream' was a foul term. "She, she sounded so fucking happy in the message, saying how she got a craving for m-mint chocolate, and-and how she wanted to share it w-with me when I got... when I got home, 'c-cause it's my favorite."

Natsu furrowed his brows, hands clenching into fists in his lap. "You can't blame yourself for that. You didn't know she was gonna get h—" He couldn't finish his sentence, avoiding the topic of Lucy's accident all together.

"I shouldn't have gone to the bar in the first place. If I woulda been with her, she wouldn't have stayed up that late. She-she was staying up until I got home. I told her not to, but I knew she was gonna do it anyways. If I was home, this wouldn't have happened."

Natsu tried arguing with his theory, but he was having a hard time doing it. If he were in Gray's shoes, he would have carried the same guilt. He held some, but not nearly as much as Gray did. If Natsu would have declined the offer, if they would have gone home at a reasonable time instead of stay at the bar for hours drinking and talking, Lucy's accident could have been avoided.

However, no matter how much they second guessed themselves, the accident still happened, and there was nothing they could do to change it.

"Lucy won't blame you," Natsu said, causing Gray to shake.

"She should," he mumbled, suppressing a sob. "She has every right to be mad at me."

"But she won't. Lucy's not that kinda person." Natsu flinched, wondering if he shouldn't have said that last part. What if Gray got upset at him? Gray could get angry that Natsu would dare try to tell him how his own wife would react. Natsu expected a bad reaction, but Gray only swallowed before nodding.

"I know. She's so fucking forgiving."

The way Gray said it sounded like it was a bad thing. _'He's hurt,'_ Natsu reminded himself. He looked at Lucy, his heart clenching at the painful expression on her face, as if she was trapped in the moment when she got hit. He couldn't imagine how much pain she was in, hoping she had been knocked out as soon as she was hit, that way she didn't remember the trauma.

A fire burned inside Natsu at the thought of someone hitting Lucy, anger and hate laced in his words. "What happened to the drunk driver?"

Gray gritted his teeth, his voice vile, like it didn't belong to him. "That fucking asshole came out of it without a damn mark. Not even a fucking cut."

Natsu's shoulders fell, feeling Gray's anger and resentment. The drunk was safe, while Lucy was laying in a hospital bed. "Did he at least get arrested or something?"

Gray nodded, but he didn't look relieved. "Yeah. I guess someone called the cops as soon as it happened. I dunno if he tried to run or not. Doesn't matter either way. The dick's in jail."

Natsu decided not to ask anymore questions, realizing the subject was touchy and made Gray angry. He looked over at the walls, the ceiling, even the machines. He was afraid to set his sights on Lucy again, the image of her hurt forever engraved in his mind. There was only one thing that kept Natsu sane, and that was the fact that Lucy was alive. Bruises faded, cuts closed up, and bones healed.

Lucy was alive, and that was all that mattered.

They sat in silence, minutes ticking by while they waited. Natsu sent Erza a text, saying Lucy was out of surgery and doing okay. Erza asked him to keep an eye on her until she was awake, to which Natsu agreed. He was going to do that anyway, but with Erza's request, he had a good excuse.

Natsu swallowed, hoping he wouldn't make himself suspicious by bringing it up, but he wanted to get it out there before Gray started to wonder why he was there. He cleared his throat, causing Gray to jolt from the sudden noise.

"I know I shouldn't be here," Natsu whispered, ignoring the way Gray furrowed his brows. "I'm acting as her coworker and friend right now, I promise. Erza wanted to come, but she had to stay and take care of the office while Lucy's—"

Natsu took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest. "Erza's in charge right now, so she couldn't come. Everyone wanted someone here, and I... I wanted to be here." He finally looked up, locking eyes with Gray. "I can leave if you want me to. I understand."

With no hesitation, Gray shook his head. He pulled back, keeping one hand on Lucy's hand while he wiped away the stray tears on his face. "Don't go, please. I-I know she'd want you here."

Natsu didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to feel. Everything was confusing. The only thing he knew was he wanted to stay, but it wasn't until Gray said, "I want you to stay," that he decided he wasn't pushing his boundaries. He was welcomed.

"I'll stay."

Gray nodded, a wane smile gracing his lips. "Hey, sorry about not calling you. I haven't been thinking too clearly lately. If Erza hadn't called me this morning asking about Lucy she wouldn't even know. I... I honestly wasn't thinking about anyone else but Lucy."

"I understand."

It grew silent again, Gray stroking his thumb over Lucy's knuckles while Natsu looked at her again, frowning at the marks on her delicate skin. The superficial cuts and bruises would heal soon, but he knew the deeper ones would leave scars. As long as Lucy was healthy, Natsu knew it didn't matter. Lucy would be beautiful no matter what because her soul was beautiful. Nothing about her outward appearance would change that.

It was Natsu's turn to jolt when Gray spoke again, cutting through the silence with a heavy statement. "I was scared I was gonna lose her."

Natsu saw the tears collecting in Gray's eyes, the strain in his jaw and the hurt written all over his face. He hesitated before reaching out, giving Gray a pat on the back. It caused Gray to let out a sob he'd been holding in, but Natsu knew it was better for Gray to get it out, to allow himself to feel instead of bottling it up.

It was ironic given Natsu wasn't allowing himself to feel, trying to trap and smother his emotions before they could grow deeper, but he wasn't the one needing comfort. Gray was.

Gray shook as he cried, hand releasing Lucy's so he could clench it into a tight fist. "I can't lose her. She's... she's my everything."

That struck a chord for Natsu, guilt and pain plaguing his heart. He opened his mouth, then closed it. That repeated two more times until he decided to just ask the question, even if he didn't want to know the answer. "Can I ask... If she's you're everything, why the open marriage?"

Natsu was entering dangerous territory, but he needed the answer. It had bothered him since day one, wondering how someone could love someone so much but let them be with someone else, even if it was just in a physical nature. He waited, thinking Gray wouldn't respond.

After a deep, shaky breath, Gray looked into Natsu's eyes. "It's... just what feels right." He paused, letting that sink in. "Life's too short, and we both have a lot of life we still want to experience. This, this gives us the chance to live independently and together at the same time. I have some needs that Lucy can't satisfy, just like she has needs I can't. It's unfair to expect her to fulfill every craving I have, and I'm not arrogant enough to think I can do that for her either."

Gray sighed. "If we needed to, we could stop this and be monogamous. I love Lucy, and she loves me too. We've been monogamous before, but we're both so much happier when we're open and honest about what we want."

He looked at Lucy, eyes filling with pain. "I want her to experience all of the joy she possibly can before she has to leave this world, and she wants the same for me. She's... she's perfect for me because she feels the same way I do."

Natsu listened, processing Gray's words. He had a harder time grasping the concept, but he was getting better at it, understanding more about the dynamics of their marriage. His mind was opening the longer he spent time with Lucy and Gray.

"I hear what people say about open relationships. They laugh at it, call their marriage a joke. It's the main reason we've decided to keep it a secret from the public. I don't want anyone making Lucy feel ashamed of herself, because there's nothing to be ashamed of." Gray swallowed, his brows pinching together before he relaxed again.

"We're living as honest of a life as we possibly can, and we're happy. We're not hurting anybody. We're upfront and clear with the rules in the beginning to prevent anyone from getting hurt. I understand accidents happen, but that's when it's time to put an end to the relationship and move on. Lucy has my heart, and nothing will change that. Just like I hold her heart."

Gray grabbed Lucy's hand again, treating it like it was a delicate flower. "She's my everything. I love her with every part of my heart."

Natsu couldn't say he understood fully, but it was enough for him to nod and accept. He could understand wanting more out of a relationship, but that was because Natsu wasn't getting any romance or emotional connection. He got amazing sex, but deep down Natsu knew that wasn't enough.

However, he was selfish, and not ready to let the relationship between him and Lucy end just yet. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted, even if he got hurt in the end.

He wouldn't blame Lucy or Gray for that. Like Gray said, they were upfront with the rules before it started. Natsu was the only one to blame for his feelings, even if the thought of liking Lucy seemed natural to him at this point.

Even if he got his heart broken, he couldn't even blame himself for the feelings he harbored for her.

* * *

Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy, refusing to look at either of the two men who glared at each other. Gray was still in his seat from earlier, holding Lucy's hand with a soft grip while her father, Jude Heartfilia, stood on the other side of his daughter, eyes narrowed at his son-in-law.

"What happened?"

Natsu could hear the tension in Gray's voice when he answered, the man trying to keep himself calm. It wasn't hard to see the two men didn't like each other. Natsu didn't know if it was simply because of the type of marriage they had or something deeper, and unless he wanted to ask, he wasn't getting his answer.

"A drunk driver ran into her car."

Jude scrunched up his nose at the foul odor in the air. "Was it you?"

"What?" Gray asked, rightfully appalled. "No. It wasn't me."

"You smell like you've been drinking."

Gray's teeth clenched, his tone defensive. "I was, but I didn't fucking hit her."

"Don't take that tone with me," Jude warned, but Gray wasn't having it. Unlike Natsu, Gray wasn't intimidated by those piercing black eyes.

"Then don't go accusing me of hurting my wife. I would _never_ hurt her."

"You're already hurting her," Jude said, throwing his hands up in a vague gesture. "You're corrupting her with your sham of a marriage."

Gray released Lucy's hand as he stood up, fists clenched by his sides. His voice was dark, fueled by anger. "We love each other and we're happy. Who are you to judge?"

"I just want what's best for my daughter."

"Are you suggesting I'm not good enough for her?" Gray asked, but judging by his tone, he already knew what Jude's answer would be.

"What kind of man _shares_ his wife with someone else." Jude directed his glare at Natsu, but Natsu didn't look up. This wasn't about him, and he knew it. He was going to keep his mouth shut and let Gray handle it, seeing as this was a family matter.

However, Natsu couldn't let Jude's next comment go, even if he tried. "Just because you're the assistant doesn't mean you need to go bang the boss at work."

Natsu glared up at Jude, hatred burning in his eyes. Lucy was injured, and all Jude seemed to care about was picking at everyone else's personal decisions. "Nothing happens at work. Lucy keeps it professional."

Instead of bringing Natsu into it, Gray scoffed, gaining Jude's attention. "You try to talk tough, but guess what? You're not fooling anyone. What kind of _man_ cheats on his wife?"

Jude's eyes flitted up before narrowing at his son-in-law. "You cheat on Lucy every day."

"I don't. We have an arrangement and it works for us." Gray crossed his arms over his chest, not backing down.

Apparently, neither was Jude, squaring his shoulders. "What was it? The prenup said no cheating allowed, so you thought you found a clever way to get around it?"

Gray's jaw dropped before he regained his composure, though Natsu could see his exasperation show through. "Oh my god are you really bringing up that again? I told you already, I didn't marry Lucy for her money. I have my own money."

Despite his claim, Jude wasn't hearing it. "That's why you convinced Lucy to do this asinine arrangement, huh? So you wouldn't get in trouble when you started banging other people?"

Gray took a deep breath, hands slowly unclenching before coiling into fists again. "You know what? I'm done. Lucy'll probably get mad at me for tellin' ya, but I'm fucking done. There's no prenup."

"What?" Jude asked, eyes growing wide when Gray nodded.

"There's none. We just told you there was so you'd stop harassing us. Lucy knows I didn't marry her for money. It was actually her idea to say we got one in the first place since you wouldn't stop bugging her."

Jude shook his head, refusing to believe it. "Let me guess, the arrangement was her idea too? Were you not man enough for her?"

"Are you—" Gray gaped, blinking twice before his eyes narrowed. "Do you even hear yourself sometimes? Geez! What the hell is wrong with you? Your daughter gets hurt and the first thing you do is pick a fight with me? Get your fucking priorities straight."

Jude barked out a laugh, but it lacked any humor. "Oh, that's rich coming from you."

Natsu felt the back of his neck sweating. His fingers dug into his thighs, wondering if he should step in. He didn't know the whole story, but he wanted to defend his friend. Gray wasn't doing anything wrong, but Natsu didn't know the consequences of speaking out of turn. It seemed obvious Gray didn't want to involve Natsu considering how he reacted a few minutes ago, intervening as soon as he could.

Gray took another deep breath through his nose, fists shaking by his sides. "What I do in my private time is none of your concern."

"It is when it affects my daughter's future." Jude grunted, eyes so narrowed he might as well have been squinting. "She deserves better than you. I don't know how she puts up with you."

Natsu had to bite his tongue to stop himself from speaking. He hated how Jude was talking to his friend, but he was confident Gray could handle himself. He had already known he wasn't going to back down without a fight.

Gray shook his head, voice strained. "You don't know what you're talkin' about. I love her."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Jude shivered, his nose wrinkling. "I swear, I'll never get the imagine of you sucking that man's co—"

"STOP!" Gray shouted, but it was too late. Natsu had heard enough to piece it together.

When Lucy said her father walked in on Gray and his extra, she was referring to a man, meaning Gray was—

"Why should I?" Jude asked, interrupting Natsu's thoughts.

Gray held his glare for a moment before his hands opened, the tension he was holding falling off him. He sounded exhausted when he spoke, his shoulders sagging as he looked down at his wife. "Did you really come here to argue with me, or did you want to see your daughter? Yelling at me isn't gonna make her any better. You know that."

"You're the one who doesn't know what he's talking about. If I stand back and let you ruin my daughter's life, then I'll be failing as a parent."

Despite Gray's attempt to calm himself down, that comment aggravated him. "You seem to have a loose grasp on what a parent is. You can't just pick and choose when you want to be one. And besides, you didn't start treating me like shit until you found out about our lifestyle. Does it really matter that much to you? I love Lucy, and she loves me."

"You keep saying that," Jude started, voice raising with his anger. "How can she love you while she's fucking him!" He gestured towards Natsu, startling him.

"I have nothing to do with this," Natsu growled, defending himself from Jude's accusations.

"Exactly!" Gray yelled, furious at Lucy's father. "He has nothing to do with this. Now, just mind your own business and shut the hell up!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to—"

"Sir," a new, female voice came from the doorway. All three men looked at the lone nurse, her brows pinched together as she looked between Gray and Jude. "If you two don't calm down right now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Gray shot Jude a glare before shoving his hands in his jacket's pockets, hiding his fists. "I need a smoke anyway."

"Thought you quit," Jude said, trying to get his shots in while he could. "Or was that just another lie you told my daughter."

"That's it." The nurse widened the door, pointing towards it. "You need to leave if you're going to be hostile."

Jude's eyes widened in offense. "You can't make me leave."

"Do I need to call security? Because I will. You two have already caused enough disturbances. Now, go calm down somewhere else. This isn't a place for that kind of behavior."

Jude grumbled under his breath as he glared at Gray. "This isn't over," he warned before leaving.

Gray kept his mouth shut. It was the best option for him, the nurse leaving without telling him to follow. He sighed, shaking his head as he shook out his hands. "That guy's such a—"

"Dick?" Natsu suggested, earning a strained laugh.

"I was gonna say asshole, but yeah, dick works too."

"Fuck," Natsu mumbled, his heart pounding despite him barely participating. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Is he always like that?"

Gray sighed, his body looking tense. "He used to just be cold to me until he found out we were gettin' married. He never really liked me, but at least we could tolerate each other. Then he found out about what we do and just—"

Gray took a deep breath. "Usually it's not that bad, but it's still bad. I think seeing Lucy like this made it worse." He looked at his wife, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "I know he cares about her, but he has a stupid way of showing it. He used to be tolerable, then his wife left him and he's been shitty ever since."

"But that was his own fault, since he cheated?"

Gray nodded, not taking his eyes off Lucy. "Yeah. Layla caught that bastard doing his secretary." He snorted. "Pretty sure he's worried I'll take Lucy's money because that's what Layla did. Took half of everything he owned."

"Sounds like he deserves it," Natsu said, earning a real laugh from Gray.

"He did. If you ever met Layla you'd see, she didn't deserve what happened to her. Broke her heart. She really loved him, somehow. Tore Lucy up too, seeing her parent's split up."

Natsu's curiosity piqued, wondering more about Lucy's life. "How old was she when they divorced?"

"Seventeen. She was in high school when she heard the news. That's kinda what started all this."

"All what?" Natsu asked, cocking his head.

"Our open relationship. Back then we were just dating, but she made me promise if I ever wanted to be with someone else, to tell her. I mean, I had thoughts, fantasies, but I was never gonna act on them."

Gray paused, a fond smile crossing his lips. "Then a year or so into college, Lucy told me she wanted more. I was shocked at first, kinda mad, but I heard her out. She just wanted to experience someone else, just once. She kept assuring me she didn't like the person, that it was only a physical attraction."

"What'd you do?" Natsu asked, scooting to the edge of his seat.

Gray sighed. "I said no, at first. She didn't push it, didn't try to change my mind. I thought about it for a while after that, tried to figure out how I would feel if something did happen. Then, well, at the time I thought I was crazy, but I told her she could do it."

"You did?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah. There were rules, not like the ones we have now. They were simpler back then. No feelings and it could only be once. Lucy talked to the guy and he agreed. I remember how scared I was while I was waiting for her to finish. I kept calling myself stupid for letting her do it, thinking I was an idiot."

"What happened?" Natsu asked, soaking it all in, learning more about the two people who were currently the closest to him.

"She came back. I thought for sure she was going to think the other guy was better, but she came back. And then we—" A faint blush spread over Gray's cheeks, something Natsu didn't see often.

"Then we made love. You should have seen it. She was amazing, so full of energy and life. I swore I had never seen her eyes brighter than in that moment. I decided to give it a chance, and we've been happier ever since. I mean, it hasn't always been easy, but we talk about it a lot and keep it honest with each other. I think that's the only reason we've been able to make it work for this long."

Gray laughed, then sat back down, holding Lucy's hand. "The first time I had sex with someone else, I thought it was a trap. I kept thinking Lucy was going to jump in and scream at me, but she didn't. She waited for me like I waited for her. It took me longer to start enjoying having an extra. I know love is supposed to be equal, but I don't think it ever can be."

He gave her hand a squeeze, then interlaced their fingers. "I could be happy with only Lucy for the rest of my life, and I know she'd be happy with only me, but she could be happier with that supplement, that enhancement. Over the years I've come around. I enjoy my time with my extras, but of course I enjoy my time with Lucy more. It's an incredible feeling, trusting someone with your whole being. Lucy would never intentionally hurt me. She tells me everything, unless I don't wanna hear it of course, but I usually do."

Natsu wondered if there was anything Gray didn't want to hear about him and Lucy, but he kept that question to himself. Gray was opening up, and he didn't want to give him a reason to shut down.

"We've had to adjust the rules over the years, and sometimes we've had problems with extras who wouldn't accept when the relationship was over. Emotions and feelings are hard to anticipate, but we try to keep enough walls up to show that it's just physical. Lucy's the only one who has my heart, and vise versa. I couldn't imagine life without her. She's... I don't believe in soulmates, but Lucy's the closest damn thing to one."

Natsu sat there in silence, absorbing every word, turning them over in his head. After all that, Natsu found it easier wrapping his mind around the inevitable ending of his relationship with Lucy. He could see where Lucy was coming from, only wanting fun with no strings attached. She had her love, and that was Gray. She didn't need anything else from Natsu when it came to their relationship, and that knowledge helped soothe him.

Lucy wasn't just using him for sex. It was making her happier, and Natsu loved the idea of Lucy being happy. So, if he could help, he was going to. He wouldn't tell her he liked her. That would only make her uncomfortable and sad, and if he could help it, he wouldn't let her feel that way.

He would be Lucy's extra, and nothing more would ever come of it.

"Do you ever wonder if you're making a mistake," Natsu started, already regretting asking the question, but unable to stop himself.

Gray shrugged, letting out a heavy sigh. "Sometimes, but not often. We already know when we'll stop having extras, but that's not for a while."

Natsu swallowed, feeling the urge to ask when that time was. However, before he could get the words out, Gray was talking again. "Hey, I forgot to ask. What happened with Cana last night? Did you go home with her?"

Natsu's face burned in an instant, tan skin turning bright red. He lowered his head in shame, unsure how ridiculous his lie was going to sound. "I uh..." His shoulders shook, laughing more from embarrassment than humor. "We didn't end up doin' anything 'cause I... Um, well, I uh, got whiskey dick."

Gray raised a brow, cocking his head. "What's whiskey dick mean for you? I've heard of two definitions."

"It's uh, the one where you can't..."

"Can't cum?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to shake his head. "Can't get it up?"

When Natsu nodded, Gray started laughing. "Really? Damn, that sucks. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," Natsu mumbled, pretending to be upset about it. "Nothing worked... So we gave up."

Gray patted Natsu on the back, still laughing. "Man, did Cana let you have it? She's kinda blunt, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, she let me have it." That was an understatement. Natsu wanted to avoid embarrassing himself further, but Gray's laugh sounded genuine, and after the rough night he had, Natsu decided he could help him out and make him laugh more. "She uh, she called it a... a pancake dick."

Gray had to take his hand away from Lucy, covering his mouth so he wouldn't laugh too loud. "Oh shit! That's awesome!" The skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled. Natsu found himself grinning despite his humiliation. Gray had a nice smile.

"Glad you think so," he groused, secretly happy Gray was lightening up. "She also called it a, what was it again, I think she said a floppy fuckstick?"

Gray almost fell out of his chair from bending over, gasping for air as he laughed. "I wish I was there to see that. Damn! That's worse than jizzing in your pants!"

Natsu sighed when Gray patted him on the back, recognizing it as a sign of pity. He could handle it, even if the embarrassment was awful. "I haven't done that. Guess I skipped a step."

"But seriously," Gray said, not sounding the least bit serious as he chuckled. "I am sorry that happened. I thought you'd get the other kinda whiskey dick. From what Lucy told me, you last forever after drinking."

Natsu felt his neck and chest flushing, reminded that Lucy told Gray about their sexual relations, sometimes in detail. "Guess it didn't work this time."

Natsu received one more pat before Gray removed his hand. "That sucks. Sorry."

"It's fine," he said, looking up to meet Gray's gaze. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying earlier, but it had lessened since then. "It happens."

Gray snickered as he stood, shaking his head. "Hope it doesn't happen to me."

Natsu raised a brow when Gray pushed his chair back, the question being asked before he could stop himself. "What are you doing?"

Gray sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "I think I really do need a cigarette. Don't get me wrong, your story was great, but I'm still pissed about what that asshole said. Need something to calm me down."

Gray took a step towards the door, but Natsu reached out, grabbing his wrist to stop him. "Wait."

Natsu looked up, seeing dark blue eyes staring back at him, Gray's brows furrowing before he looked down at his wrist. "What's up?"

"I..." He hesitated, wondering if Gray was uncomfortable with him touching him. "What Jude said, it wasn't right for him to say those things. You didn't deserve that."

Gray remained silent, his eyes studying Natsu's face. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything, Natsu decided to continue. He swallowed, hoping he wasn't overstepping when he said, "I wanted to say, I don't mind if you're bi."

Gray's eyes widened, his lips parting for a moment before he found his voice. "You don't?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, it's cool. You're my friend, and, and I'm not gonna stop that just 'cause of that. Doesn't matter to me who you're attracted to. Nothing to be ashamed of. Okay?"

A small smile tugged at Gray's lips as he nodded, voice soft but low. "Okay... Thanks."

"No reason to thank me."

Gray looked aside, his jaw strained as he mumbled, "I just, I guess I just thought you wouldn't wanna hang out if you knew..."

Natsu blinked a few times before his warm smile slid over his face. "Nah. I really don't mind. The thought never crossed my mind." He was telling the truth. He had never been one to judge someone over their sexual orientation, and he didn't want Gray to feel like he needed to hide who he was.

Natsu could still see the hesitance in Gray's eyes, so he tugged on his wrist to pull him closer. "C'mere."

Natsu stood, holding out his arms towards Gray. "After all the shit you've been through, I think you could use this?"

Gray almost laughed when Natsu hugged him. He wrapped one of his arms around Natsu's back, giving him a few pats before the two men pulled apart. "I wish I could get a hug from Lucy," Gray started, lightly chuckling. "But you're a close second."

Natsu snorted, not believing Gray for one second, but he didn't say anything. He sat back in his seat, leaning back as he looked up at Gray. "Now, do you really want a cigarette, or did you just want a break?"

Gray sighed, running his hand through his dark hair before dragging that same hand down his face. "A break... and a cigarette. Fuck, it's been two years since I had one." He shook his head, gritting his teeth. "But I shouldn't. Lucy'd be pissed at me."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure she'd understand."

Gray's smile grew as he looked at his wife. "Yeah, she's incredible."

Pain flared in Natsu's mouth when he bit his tongue, but he had to, otherwise he might agree with Gray, and that could look suspicious. _'Or would it look suspicious if I don't think she's incredible? Fuck! I have no idea!'_

Thankfully, Gray said something Natsu could openly agree with. "I hope she wakes up soon."

"Yeah."

"Call me if she does?" Gray asked, waiting for Natsu's nod before he turned.

"Of course. Are you going far?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm gonna get something to drink from downstairs. Want anything?" When Natsu shook his head, Gray headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

Once the door closed behind him, Natsu looked to Lucy, his smile fading when he saw her discomfort. He stood, taking a step closer to her before reaching out, pausing for a moment before letting his hand settle on her cheek, the one without a scrape on it.

"Hey," he whispered, thumb brushing over her skin. "How are you feeling?" His eyes closed, taking a deep breath though his nose. "Stupid question, I know." He opened his eyes, giving her a wane smile. "Will you wake up soon? Please? You've got a lot of people worried. A lot of people care about you. I—"

Natsu swallowed, feeling his eyes prick again, his vision turning blurry with tears. "I care about you. I-I'd be an idiot if I didn't. You're... you're amazing." His watery smile grew wider. "Your smile gets me through the day. You're full of so much light, so much love. I love spending time with you, Lucy. Even when we're just at the office goofing around. I just, I don't want that to end, ever."

He let out a strained chuckle. "I mean, maybe I wouldn't be your assistant forever, but I wanna stay your friend when I'm not your extra anymore. Is... is that okay?"

She didn't respond, not that he thought she would. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead, one inch away from the bandage covering her gash. "Please get better soon. We all need that smile."

Natsu pulled away slowly, reaching down to grasp her hand, wishing she would open her eyes. He would even tell Lucy the fake pancake dick story if it made light shine behind her eyes. He bet she would get a kick out of it, but until then, he was left waiting and hurting.

 _'Please, wake up soon.'_

* * *

Natsu jolted awake when he felt something on his arm. He looked over, blinking a few times until he made out Gray's smile. He furrowed his brows, needing a second to realize where he was. _'Oh yeah. I'm at the hospital because Lucy—'_

His eyes shot over to the bed, widening when he saw Lucy's brown eyes looking back at him. She smiled, the sight making Natsu's heart warm and his eyes fill with happy tears. "Hey," he said, too excited to feel lame for his rough voice. "You're awake."

"I am," Lucy said, giving him a soft nod. Her neck brace was still on, preventing a lot of movement. "Thanks for keeping Gray company."

Natsu nodded, teeth clenching to keep them from chattering. He found himself smiling, happy to see her awake. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit," Lucy said, laughing before she winced, one eye squeezing shut. "That hurt."

"No laughing until you get better," Gray teased, running his hand up and down her arm, the one that wasn't broken.

The pout she made had Natsu's heart flipping in his chest. "I thought laughter was the best medicine."

"You're the exception." He brought her hand up, kissing her knuckles. "Which sucks, 'cause Natsu has this _hilarious_ story, but he's gonna have to save it 'til later."

Lucy's whine only made Natsu think she looked cute, despite the damage done to her from the crash. "Aww, but I want to hear it now."

Gray shook his head, giving her an amused grin. "Later. Consider it a reward for getting better?"

She sighed, accepting his offer. "Fine." She looked over, catching Natsu's watery gaze. "Are you okay?"

Natsu nodded, blinking away the unshed tears. "I'm fine. Just happy you're up."

"It'll be a while until I can get up," Lucy started, causing Natsu to panic. He was about to ask if something was wrong with her legs, but she soothed his anxiety by saying, "I feel pretty stiff, but nothing too serious."

"When do you get to leave?" Natsu asked, giving her a soft nod to what she just said. He thought a broken arm was serious, but Lucy seemed to be staying optimistic.

"Doctor's won't release me until tomorrow. They want to keep me overnight for observation."

Natsu sighed, thinking it could have been worse. Looking over at Lucy, he couldn't help but want some kind of touch from her. He knew as an extra he couldn't get too affectionate, but as a friend and coworker? He thought his odds were better. However, he didn't get a chance to ask for anything, a knock on Lucy's door silencing him.

A nurse opened the door, smiling at the patient. "You have more visitors."

As soon as Lucy said they could come in, the room was flooded. Natsu wondered if there was a rule about how many people could be in one room, but the nurse didn't seem to mind, letting five of their coworkers inside so they could check on Lucy.

Erza was the first to give Lucy a hug, tears in her eyes as she said how glad she was that she was alright. A few other coworkers got to hug Lucy, Natsu's heart sinking because he couldn't exactly ask for a hug. It would be awkward and suspicious. He bit his tongue instead, deciding to be happy that Lucy was happy to see everyone.

When those five people left, another group came in, followed by another. After an hour, the room was finally silent, Natsu and Gray being her only visitors. Natsu listened as Gray talked to Lucy about what happened with her father earlier, keeping it vague so she didn't worry.

By the time the sun was setting, Gray left the room to call Jude. Visiting hours were almost over, and he said he would feel bad if Lucy's father didn't see her that day. Natsu held his tongue, thinking Jude didn't deserve Gray's kindness after the way he treated him, but he guessed Gray was choosing to be the bigger man. When Natsu thought about it more, he realized Gray's ability to forgive was a strength, something to be admired. If put in the same position, Natsu would reluctantly do the same thing, knowing family was important.

Instead of leaving, Natsu stayed behind to keep Lucy company while Gray left. When they were finally alone, Natsu hesitated before looking at Lucy, catching her staring back at him. He smiled, but it lacked his usual warmth. She reached her hands out, surprising him when she asked, "Can I get a hug?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he registered the question, fumbling to stand from his seat before he was hovering over her bed. He was gentle, arms ghosting around her in fear that he might break her. Her nose nuzzled against his neck before she gave him a soft kiss, heat and electricity flaring where her lips touched him.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered, squeezing around his shoulders with her good arm.

"Anytime," Natsu whispered back, relishing in the warmth that spread through his chest. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

Natsu wanted to tell her he couldn't imagine his life without her, but it wasn't his place. So, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away, smiling when light flickered behind her beautiful brown eyes.

Despite not saying it, he felt it. He knew deep down in his heart that there was no way he could live without her in his life, be it friend, coworker, or extra.

* * *

 **I started another collection of one-shots! This time it's all about gratsulu! :) The collection is called, "Better Thirds", and it will be where I put my rated T gratsulu one-shots. I have a different one for rated M gratsulu one-shots. It's called, "Their pod." Kudos to anyone who figures out the reason behind the titles. :P**

 **Thank you for your support! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those who reviewed last time:** _ **MnMAllyn, KMoD, Satyrykal, ProudToBeAGinger, Monkey D Rodriguez, StellaHeartfilia, Wheres Natsu, Guest, Random-Gaurdian, Animemama328, AcidRain1698, Guest, and Crushing Chaos!**_

 **If anyone is uncomfortable or unhappy with the way this story is turning out, you're free to stop reading at any time. I'm not forcing anyone to stay and read.** **If you'd like to give me feedback on the chapter, or tell me your general thoughts, I'm all ears! Just remember to keep it respectful. I'm doing this for free and for fun. Don't like it, don't keep reading. It's as simple as that. If you have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. Constructive criticism is stuff like spelling, grammar, pacing, pointing out inconsistencies, characterization, stuff like that. Hope you like where the next chapter is heading. Also, in case anyone was wondering, the first almost-threesome is in Ch. 10.**

 **Up next, Chapter Nine: Inappropriate for the workplace**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thank you! Have a great day! :P**


	9. Inappropriate for the workplace

***Contains nalu smut and a graylu suggestive scene***

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Inappropriate for the workplace**

Natsu's eyes slid shut when he heard Lucy's throaty moan. He swallowed it, breathing her in as he kissed her senseless. He had her pressed against her office wall, one hand skimming down her side while the other rested above her head. She leaned into his body, allowing him to feel her soft curves as her needy lips moved against his.

Natsu muffled his groan when he felt Lucy grinding against his cock, his thick member throbbing for attention. He wanted so badly to take her. Against the wall, on her desk, it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to be deep inside her.

However, he didn't remove himself from his pants, not wanting to break their rule. They didn't consider kissing at work as bad as having sex. Neither were taking off their clothes, so they didn't think it would count. If anything, they were bending the rule they put into place.

As long as they were both okay with it, neither minded a little bending.

Lucy ended the kiss when her phone started ringing. Judging by the heavy sigh she released after she leaned against the wall, she didn't want their make out session to end. Natsu didn't either, his heart thrumming and his body on fire. He wanted to touch her more, to feel her moving against him, but now wasn't the time. They were supposed to be professional at work, but they just couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other for too long.

While Lucy started walking towards her desk, she let her hand trail over his stomach before grazing his pants, feeling his hardness. A satisfied smile slid over her lips as she answered the phone, her voice a little winded from their heated kiss.

Natsu took her distraction as an opportunity to readjust his pants before straightening his clothes. Work would start soon, and he needed to be in his seat before anyone caught him sneaking out of Lucy's office. It wasn't unusual for him to be in there, but the less people saw him slipping in and out, the better it was for their secret.

Natsu looked over at Lucy, his eyes soaking in her beauty. No matter what she wore, she was always sexy to him. Everything from her stockings to her neatly done hair. He envisioned himself ripping at her pins to free her hair, but he was on a time out from that particular activity.

The last time he tried, he ended up jerking her hair and hurting her, so she told him he had to wait a while before she was willing to let him try again. They had laughed it off in the end, but he remembered the tears that clung to her eyes as they tried sorting out the mess he made. He didn't want to hurt her again, which was why he changed how he interacted with Lucy now that she was injured.

His eyes raked over her cast, knowing her arm was still broken. That was the main reason they started kissing at work. Since her accident, Natsu hadn't had sex with her as much as before. He didn't mind so much, as long as he wasn't hurting Lucy. The first few weeks after the accident she didn't want to have sex anyway, focusing on recovering.

Natsu hated to admit it, but he actually liked the time when they weren't just fucking as much as he liked when he was deep inside her, hearing her pleasured cries.

Since the accident, Natsu started hanging out with Lucy and Gray more. They would invite him to their house at least once, sometimes twice a week just to spend time with them. He enjoyed being around them. Their personalities melded well with each other. Plus, Natsu and Gray got to deepen their friendship, which was nice. He loved spending time with Lucy, but he had to admit, he loved having a guy friend just as much. He could roughhouse with Gray since the man could keep up with him physically.

Hell, just last week the two were wrestling in the living room while Lucy made dinner. After that, they all stayed up late watching TV before Natsu headed home. He felt better when he hung out with the two of them. He used to leave Lucy's house feeling a little empty inside when they just had sex, but after hanging out, he felt like he got what he had been missing.

He didn't know how to describe it, so he didn't even bother. As long as he was happy, he wasn't willing to question it too much further.

When Natsu considered himself calmed down, he left Lucy's office, but not before giving her a wide grin. He liked where they were now, enjoying her body and her friendship. Of course, the way he enjoyed her body had changed.

When Lucy was feeling up for sex again, he took it slow. He didn't go fast and hard like he wanted, instead trying to be delicate with her. It wasn't his strong suit. Most of the time he ended up being a little clumsy because his mind kept telling him to go rough, meaning he was actively fighting against himself while fucking her. Lucy didn't seem to mind. She kept asking to have sex with him, so he guessed she liked what he was giving her.

The amount of sex they had changed as well. They reduced the time to about once every other week, and it was always at her house in her extra bedroom. They had been experimenting with different toys lately too, allowing Natsu to play with her without jostling her around too much. He really didn't want to hurt her and make her recovery time longer. It was already dragging by slowly.

Natsu slipped into his seat, noticing no one else had arrived for work yet. It was a good thing, ensuring they kept their relationship hidden another day. He didn't want to ruin Lucy's image. She was a respectable businesswoman, and people didn't need to know what she did in her private life.

Natsu took a deep breath as he got to work, wishing he had gotten a release. His cock was softening, but that didn't stop him from wanting to take Lucy roughly against her desk like he had in the past. He didn't want to break the rule they made, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun at the workplace.

As Natsu went about his day, he thought about what he could do that would be special for Lucy. He wanted something that would surprise her, but also something she would definitely enjoy.

* * *

"—And she passed the background check, so I offered her the job. If she can, I'd like her to start next Monday?"

"Sounds good," Lucy said, nodding to Mira. They headed back to her office to print a file off her computer, going about their day as usual. "And you said she has experience with our software?"

"Yup. She worked at 'Love and Lucky' for two years before coming here."

Lucy smiled at the mention of her father's clothing line. As much as she wanted to work for that company, she was happy with the one she was in now. It allowed her more room to grow, whereas the other one would leave her stuck in the same position for the rest of her career.

Lucy yawned as she opened her office, allowing Mira in before her. She caught Natsu's half-smile as she passed, but she didn't comment. Not only was he busy talking with Jet, she didn't want to risk saying what was on her mind. With her luck, she might mention how handsome he looked when he smiled, and she didn't want anyone at work hearing that, especially in front of Mira.

 _'I should invite him over tonight,'_ she thought, knowing Gray would be getting home late. He had been working long hours the past few days to get ready for an inspection, leaving him busy and exhausted. _'_ _Maybe Natsu can stay for dinner again. I bet Gray would like the company too. He could use a good laugh.'_

Natsu had a way of making the two of them crack up when it was just the three of them. He had come out of his shell compared to earlier in their relationship. He was able to joke around with them more freely, which was exactly what she wanted tonight. A nice, fun night with the three of them. _'Maybe we can even rent a movie and—'_

"What's this?" Mira asked, interrupting Lucy's thoughts.

She looked at where Mira was pointing, frowning when she saw a small bag on her desk. It was black with a pink lace bow on the side. She didn't recognize it, but it looked pretty. "I don't know."

Slowly, a smile crept over her face as she looked for a card, finding a tag on the pink string of the bag. She read what it said aloud, liking the beautiful font typed on the tag. "Thought you'd like this." There was no signature, leaving the person who left it a mystery.

A rush of excitement flooded her system as she turned to Mira, showing her the card. "What is it?" she asked, as if Mira would know. Without waiting for a response, she took out the black tissue paper, her fingers curling around a box at the bottom.

Lucy's mistake was not checking what her present was before pulling it out of the bag. If she did, she would have saved herself a lot of embarrassment. She didn't even get it all the way out before Mira's eyes widened, recognizing the picture on the box.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Her voice echoed around Lucy's office, traveling out the door and into the main work space. It wasn't hard for everyone to hear her, alerting them that something as wrong.

Lucy recoiled at Mira's outburst, her smile wiped from her face when she turned to her friend. "What the heck?" She didn't get a response, Mira's eyes glued to the object in Lucy's hand.

She looked down, her heart sinking when she finally realized what she was holding. The rectangular box had an image of a vibrator on it. Lucy gasped as she held it away from her, wondering who would drop a vibrator off in her office.

Before she had a chance to think about it, her employees started filling her office, all trying to see what caused Mira to scream.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

Jet looked around the floor, unaware of the toy in Lucy's hand. "Did you see another spider in here?"

All eyes landed on Lucy before moving to the box. Lucy could see the recognition flashing over their faces, her cheeks burning with a blush as she scrambled to hide it. Putting the vibrator behind her back hadn't done any good. People had seen it, and the ones who hadn't were quickly filled in by the hushed whispers.

Erza stepped up, snatching the box from behind Lucy to inspect it. She shook her head, looking up at the crowd. "Who thought it was a good idea to send this to Lucy?!" She raised the box in the air, letting everyone have a good look at it. "This is highly inappropriate!"

"Erza!" Lucy scolded, trying to grab the box away. She was unable to do so, Erza's height giving her the advantage. "Drop it!"

While Lucy tried to get the vibrator back, everyone else started talking, trying to figure out where it came from. When Lucy finally grabbed the box, she clutched it to her chest, refusing to let anyone else touch it. She was embarrassed enough already. She didn't need Erza waving it in front of everyone's faces.

Lucy looked around the room, wishing they would stop discussing her gift. She was ready to throttle whoever had the bright idea to drop a vibrator into her office until her eyes locked with Natsu's, seeing the fear written on his face.

Her shoulders fell as it dawned on her. She asked a silent question with her eyes, stomach twisting when she saw his slight nod, confirming he was the one who gave it to her.

While she appreciated the gift, she knew he shouldn't have given it to her at work. Lucy didn't know how to handle the situation. She had never been in one similar, and the more time she didn't do something, the more time her employees had to make assumptions.

"Who would give her that?"

"Was it someone here?

"It's not appropriate for the workplace."

Those hushed comments were bad, but Erza didn't make it any better by saying, "At least they got you the deluxe version. It's way better than the basic model."

"Erza!" Lucy didn't know who to be more mad at. Natsu for putting her in that position or Erza for putting in her two cents.

"Who sent it?" Mira asked, changing the subject back to the one Lucy didn't wish to discuss. She didn't know how she was going to get out of it, and her heart only tripled its speed when Mira started looking over the employees.

Lucy's eyes shot to Natsu's, seeing his face coloring with a deep flush. It was obvious to her it was Natsu's gift, but that blush was a dead giveaway. Thinking fast, Lucy blurted out the one person she knew could get away with giving her a gift like that.

"GRAY!"

Everyone, including Mira, looked at Lucy. She felt sweat beading on the back of her neck, but she couldn't back down now. She slipping the vibrator back into the bag, hoping that would help diffuse the situation.

"Gray stopped by earlier," she lied, constructing a story in her head on the spot. It was easier than it should have been. She had an active imagination. It helped most when she wrote stories in her spare time, but she would gladly use the skill if it got her out of this mess. "He must have left it here when I wasn't looking?"

The people around her didn't look convinced, one of them even saying, "I didn't see Gray in here today."

"Me either," Erza added, her brows furrowed as she looking over Lucy's face.

"He didn't stay long," she said, trying to sound convincing. "Just in and out, real quick."

When that didn't seem to work, Natsu cleared his throat, finally speaking up. "I think I saw him..." The attention was taken off Lucy for a moment as they gazed at Natsu, waiting for more. "Was it around lunch time?"

Lucy nodded, thankful he was backing up her fake story. "Yeah. He was here for a minute or two."

"Maybe that's why I didn't see him," Droy, a heavyset man, said, scratching his cheek. "I wasn't paying attention."

"You're always distracted when you eat," Jet laughed, elbowing Droy's stomach.

"Can you blame him?" Sherria asked, smiling at Droy. "Even I wanted that sandwich."

While people started talking and laughing, Lucy moved. She stuffed the bag into her desk, thinking she had gotten away with it. When she glanced up, she noticed a lot of eyes on her.

"Yes?" she asked, as if she didn't already know.

A hint of suspicion laced her voice as Erza asked, "So you're sure it was Gray?"

Lucy nodded, feeling her ears turning red as she continued to lie. "It had to be him." She didn't dare glance at Natsu, not wanting them to suspect him as the culprit. Honestly, Lucy hadn't expected Natsu to give her a gift in the first place. Sure, sometimes he surprised her with treats and coffee, but never anything that would last more than a day. Not only that, the gift was _very_ personal and intimate.

She already knew she would be thinking about Natsu when she used it, regardless of if he was there or not. She wanted to ask him why he got it for her, but she could take a guess. They hadn't been having as much sex lately, but that was because he was scared he would hurt her during due to her injuries.

 _'Maybe he wanted me to get off without the threat of bodily harm?'_ She didn't think Natsu would hurt her, accidentally or on purpose, but she liked that he cared so much about her safety. He could be pretty rough in the bedroom, but she loved that.

Lucy felt a delightful surge of warmth spread over her chest at the thought of using Natsu's gift on herself. She had to admit, he had done a damn good job on picking it. They had been using a few toys lately, and Natsu must have wanted to expand their selection.

Lucy forced a smile on her face, happy when Mira and Erza seemed to believe her. The other employees looked like they were easing into the idea too, some even whispering how they wished their spouse would do something 'fun' like that.

Lucy couldn't deny it. Natsu was fun, inside and outside of the bedroom. He was full of energy and had a fiery personality that couldn't be matched. It had taken a while before he was willing to be himself with her, but she was happier with him now than she had been when they first got started. She would be lying if she said she was only attracted to his body. His upbeat attitude was something she couldn't get enough of.

And hopefully she wouldn't have to give it up anytime soon.

"As your HR rep," Mira started, giving Lucy a stern look. "I have to say it's not okay for Gray to bring you a gift like that here."

Lucy nodded, understanding completely. She hoped Natsu was listening so he wouldn't do it again. If he wanted to get her a gift like that, he could always give it to her outside of the office.

"But as your friend," Mira continued, a giddy smile crossing her face. "I want to say I hope I get someone like that one day. You and Gray are so perfect for each other."

Lucy's smile turned genuine, thinking about Gray. They got along great and complimented each other well. Sure, they had their arguments just like every couple, but their strong line of communication kept them happy. Lucy loved Gray, even if their relationship wasn't the most traditional.

Her eyes flitted towards the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of Natsu. However, she only saw the back of his head as he left her office, probably to continue working since other employees started leaving.

Her chest clenched for a second, sad her relationship with Natsu was going to have to end eventually. She had a lot of fun with him, especially after they started building a stronger friendship. Lucy enjoyed hanging out with him outside of the office and outside of their relationship. He had a way of making her laugh and feel carefree, and she liked that about him.

Lucy bit her inner cheek as she turned towards Mira and Erza, knowing she needed to stop thinking like that. It would only lead her down a road she couldn't take, and she wasn't willing to risk her marriage by letting those thoughts grow.

Natsu was just for fun.

That was it.

Lucy swallowed, hating the ill feeling spreading through her body. Despite knowing she was right, she couldn't help but feel wrong. At first she didn't mind thinking of Natsu as nothing more than an extra, but his role was slowly changing in her life, and she didn't know if or when those lines between assistant, extra, and friend were going to blur.

She found herself letting her guard down more around him every day, and she knew if she didn't get a grip on her emotions, she was going to have to end things. Gray was her priority, and she wasn't going to throw away the life they built together.

She refused to let that happen.

Lucy took a deep, reassuring breath. She shoved those thoughts about Natsu so far down she almost stumbled in place. Things were great how they were now, and she didn't want that to change.

"Lucy?" Erza asked, waving her hand in front of Lucy's face.

Jolting back, Lucy placed a hand over her racing heart, her eyes growing wide. "What?!"

Erza and Mira laughed, both having watched Lucy zone out a minute or two ago. "You okay?" Mira asked, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

She nodded, gulping as she stood straighter. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Are you thinking about that toy?" Erza asked, waggling her eyebrows. "If I were you, I'd ask Gray to get you the extra attachments. They'll be more than worth it."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, though it had a nervous hint to it. "I'll be sure to let him know," she said, patting her burning cheeks before moving towards her computer. "Y-you still need that document printed?"

Mira nodded, snickering with Erza while Lucy got to work. "Yes, please."

Lucy couldn't be more happier when she handed the paper to Mira, watching as her and Erza finally left her office. Though, they had to get their last few comments in before returning to their professional selves. Lucy could handle a little teasing, especially now that it was over. She sat at her desk, breathing a heavy sigh before pulling out her phone.

Natsu was going to pay for what he did, but she also wanted to reward him for his excellent gift. She typed out a message, a smile quirking her lips as her heart sped up.

 **You'll get your punishment later.**

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she waited for a response, her breath hitching when her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked over it, warmth spreading down her stomach before pulsing between her legs. She wanted to test out that toy as soon as she could, and judging by his message, he wanted the same.

 _ **Natsu: I can't wait.**_

* * *

Natsu hissed in pain when the end of the riding crop hit his bare ass. He clenched his teeth, body tensing as he let the sting set in. "Fuck," he mumbled, head falling forward when Lucy rubbed her soft fingers over the spot, caressing his ass as her lips ghosted over his back.

He was standing, arms raised above his head in the handcuffs she had set up. For the past few months, Lucy had used them on him once or twice when she brought her toys out, showing him just how dominating she could be.

Of course, she had her own limitations. She couldn't do as much since one arm was in a cast. Her other injuries had healed, but the broken arm was still holding her back. However, when he was bound and she was in charge, he couldn't tell she was holding back.

"Do you want another?" she whispered, her voice sinful and thick with lust.

He nodded, pleading as he tried leaning into her touch, only to grunt when she moved away. "Yes!"

He didn't see the next one coming, only feeling the stinging pain when she struck him again, this time on the other cheek. "God! That's good!" he roared, hands clenched into fists as his cock twitched, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He was beyond aroused, loving the pleasurable pain she brought.

"Holy _fucking_ shit!" Natsu groaned as she coiled her hand around his cock, giving him a sudden pump. " _Nggh!_ " She tore her hand away before he could buck, wanting more than she was giving.

He inhaled a sharp breath when he felt her place the tip of the riding crop against the base of his back, feeling her delicately trail it up his spine, causing him to shiver. She leaned in, pressing her chest against him as she moaned, "Such a naughty boy, bringing me something so dirty to work."

Her words made him growl, enjoying that dominating side of hers. He didn't surrender control to anyone before he met Lucy, but she could take the reins if she continued to make him feel that good.

Lucy moved the riding crop around to his front side, dragging it against his thigh before brushing it against his erection. He knew she wouldn't hit him there, but the threat in his head made him gasp.

Lucy took her sweet time as she pulled away, her good arm stretching so she could unlock the handcuffs above his head. They were designed to release when she pressed a button, the resounding click making his anticipation build.

"I think you've been punished enough," Lucy started, releasing his second hand.

Natsu almost protested, wanting to say he liked it when she struck him, but he had to admit his wrists were getting a little sore. He knew his back and ass were red from her whipping him, but it was worth it. The pain was erotic, increasing his blood flow and releasing more endorphins. The rush of pleasure he felt when he was at her mercy was enough to leave him wanting more.

Turning to face her, Natsu saw the smirk resting on Lucy's face, wondering what she was up to.

"I think it's time for your reward."

His fingers twitched by his side, his body flooded with heat and desire. Despite his excitement, Natsu had to ask, "Reward for what?" As far as he knew, he fucked up by giving her that gift at work. He didn't count on her being happy he got it for her in the first place.

Lucy turned, bending over to give him a great view of her ass. She was just as naked as him, allowing him to see her glistening lower lips peeking out between her thighs as she reached into the bottom drawer of the dresser in the corner. She stood, turning around to show Natsu the vibrator he bought her, still in the box.

"I want you to use it on me."

That was all she had to say before he was springing into action, deciding it was his turn to play the dominate role. Lucy giggled as Natsu picked her up with one arm, hoisting her up to carry her to the bed. He carefully placed her in the center of the mattress, grinning as she gasped when he pushed her legs apart. His fingers dug into her supple thighs, letting her feel his raw strength before he leaned down, placing kiss after kiss on her belly before traveling higher.

As he teased her nipples with his devilish tongue, Lucy pulled the vibrator out of the box, fumbling with the plastic and cleaning care instructions before she found the pack of batteries that came with it. Natsu's pulse jumped when he heard the vibrations after she clicked one of the buttons, grinning to himself when she turned it up, testing the different levels.

"Oh wow," she murmured, entranced by the impressive speeds. As much as she wanted to experiment on herself, she wanted to give Natsu that honor more. "Here."

Natsu looked up, seeing her handing the device to him. He got off her, sitting between her legs as he inspected the toy. It wouldn't be the first time he used a vibrator on her, but it was the first time it was one he got. He set it on the lowest vibration, placing it over her wet folds before sliding it along her slit.

Lucy hummed as she relaxed on the bed, letting Natsu take care of her. His free hand wandered over her body while the other directed the vibrator, running it up and down her pussy before focusing on her clit. She caught his wicked grin when she jerked, unable to stop herself from moaning as the toy pulsed against her bundle of nerves. " _Oh fuck!_ "

"You're so damn beautiful," Natsu growled, eyes roaming her squirming body. She flushed under his gaze, her blood running hotter as she leaned into every touch he supplied. She had to be careful, otherwise the fire that was Natsu would end up consuming her.

Sometimes though, she didn't think that would be so bad.

" _Aaaahhhhh! Na-Natsuuuu!_ " Lucy writhed under his ministrations, her thighs tensing as her heart sped up. She let out a pleasured scream when he switched the vibrator to one of the highest settings without warning, causing her to come undone in front of him, unable to stop her ragged breaths as she jerked wildly.

"OH YES! _God!_ Fuck _yes! Nnnggh!_ "

Lucy clenched her teeth before gasping, letting the waves of pleasure crash over her. Her skin tingled as her muscles ached deliciously. She almost thought she couldn't take anymore, but Natsu never relented, guiding her to another orgasm with their new toy.

"N-Natsu! _Oh fuck!_ "

Natsu smirked, loving the way she crumbled under him. He leaned down, licking her breast before popping her nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the sensitive bud. She cried out, nails digging into his biceps. He hadn't noticed when she started gripping him with her good arm, too distracted by the lustful look in her eyes and the sheen of sweat clinging to her skin. She was a goddess, and he intended on making her feel that way by worshiping her body.

When they first started using toys, Natsu had been unsure, but he grew used to them quickly after he saw how wild they made Lucy. She had an unbeatable sexual energy about her, and she allowed him to see every part of her, including the way she moved when a toy was used on her. He didn't think she would feel that open with him, but he had earned her trust, and he wasn't going to let her regret that.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he taunted, grinning when she nodded hard. He decided he wanted to get her off by toy alone. Natsu could satisfy her now, but also let her keep some sexual frustration for Gray later. He was sure Gray would appreciate that.

Natsu pulled away from his delectable girlfriend so he could get into a better position. He handed the vibrator to her, seeing the confusion in her brown eyes. "Play with yourself," was all he said before gripping her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the bed.

She let out a cute yelp, not expecting the change in position. Natsu didn't hesitate to spread her thighs, giving him a great view of her pussy, her lower lips dripping with arousal. He said nothing as he started stroking himself, nodding at her to start.

Lucy's chest flooded with excitement as she realized what he wanted to do. She wet her lips, readjusting herself a bit to get closer to him before leaning back. Her casted arm laid limply over her chest so she could knead a breast while the other hand controlled her vibrator, a guttural moan tearing from her throat when it made contact to her clit. " _Fuck!_ "

" _Yeah_ ," Natsu groaned, heat burning his veins as he pumped his thickness, pre-cum making his tight fist wet enough for his movements to be effortless. He grabbed her thigh as he stepped closer, almost hovering over her as he stroked himself to her.

" _Nggh!_ " Lucy couldn't stop herself from getting caught up in the moment. She enjoyed when Natsu was confident, and telling her to masturbate while he touched himself to her was enough to get her fired up. She tweaked a nipple as she moaned, her eyes locked on Natsu's the entire time.

Lucy took pleasure in watching him, and judging by how hard his cock was, Natsu enjoyed watching her just as much. She didn't hold back her moans, letting them stroke his ego much like he stoked his cock. She wanted him to fuck her hard with it, but she had to admit, she loved what they were doing a lot. It was too fun to pass up, the temptation to be naughty together overpowering her.

"Rub yourself against me?" she begged, moving the vibrator up a bit, giving him access.

Natsu groaned before leaning in, running the tip of his cock against her entrance. He could feel the vibrations, though they were faint. He didn't bother stopping himself from thrusting into her core a few times, loving the choked sobs escaping her as he filled her. He didn't finish inside her, instead pulling out so he could continue touching himself. He was so much slicker with Lucy's arousal clinging to his cock, pulling a deep groan from him as he tightened his grip.

Lucy whined at the loss of contact, but her moans never stopped. They increased as she changed the speed of the vibrations, setting it to the highest level. She was a goner after that, her back arching as she screamed. " _OH GOD YES!_ " His name spilled from her lips, making his blood boil and his muscles tense.

Natsu's breath hitched as she writhed. He stroked himself faster while trailing his free hand over her body. She was gorgeous, body twisting and jerking as pleasure racked her. His hand gave the head of his cock fast and purposeful touches, allowing him to come faster than he planned. " _Damn!_ "

Natsu cursed as he came, his cum spurting over her hand, vibrator, and stomach before he was able to direct himself, his next shot landing on her glistening pussy. " _Fuck_ , that's good!"

He gave himself long, slow strokes as he emptied everything he had to offer on Lucy, a feral growl ripping from his throat when Lucy turned the vibrator down low before rubbing his cum over her pussy with it. He wished he had a picture of the moment, but his memory would have to do. Natsu's hand smoothed over her skin as he watched her coat herself with his cum, her eyes almost sparkling with glee. He knew she liked things dirty, and that face meant he made her happy.

Natsu couldn't help but smile, letting out a chuckle as he placed both hands on her thighs, thoroughly exhausted yet satisfied. "That was awesome."

Lucy's eyes lit up more as she nodded, a lazy grin spreading over her face as she struggled to get up. He could see she was tired as well, but she managed to get up with his help. "Yeah it was."

Natsu didn't think much about it as he leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss before pulling back. She lingered before realizing he wasn't going to continue. With a sigh, she streched, accepting their fun together was over.

They moved about the bedroom, grabbing and exchanging clothes to get dressed. "We need to do that again," Lucy said, slipping on her soaked panties. They had been wet since she got her gift from Natsu, her anticipation and excitement keeping her aroused for hours until they could be alone.

Natsu nodded, not minding one bit. "Yeah, absolutely."

He tossed on his shirt and jeans, letting his shoes sit there while he walked over to Lucy. Her back was turned to him, unaware of the amused grin sliding on his face. He gently placed his hands on her waist, feeling her freeze under his touch in surprise. When she started relaxing, he struck, fingers devilish as he tickled her sides, laughing as she started squirming.

"Natsu!" she screamed, her own laughter shining through her confusion. "Ahhh! What are you— _Gah!_ "

Natsu snickered as he tickled her, loving the way she wiggled. She turned her head sideways, revealing her large smile. Seeing as she wasn't upset, he continued, chuckling when tears started clinging to the corner of her eyes.

Lucy was very ticklish, and he started taking advantage of that lately. In fact, the more comfortable they got with each other, the more they shared casual touches. He loved where they were in their relationship now, and he hoped it wouldn't come to an end anytime soon. He was having too much fun with Lucy.

Natsu finally released her when he thought she had enough. Her face was beet red from laughing so much, and she still needed to get dressed. He chuckled as he made his way across the room, snatching his socks and shoes while Lucy recovered from the tickle session. She shook her head as she caught her breath, but she didn't scold him for his childish behavior. In fact, she had a content little smile on her face, and that only made Natsu's chest boom with warmth he couldn't quite describe.

Instead of dwelling on it, Natsu finished getting ready before they left the room, heading towards the kitchen. He thought they would part ways like normal, but once Natsu caught a glimpse of dark hair in the dining room, he knew he couldn't just slip away that easily.

"Hey Gray," he said, catching said man's attention.

Gray looked over his shoulder at Natsu before giving him a nod. "Hey."

Natsu glanced at the laptop in front of Gray, realizing he was doing work. He knew Gray had been busy lately, but he hoped they could still hang out soon. They had plans that Friday, and he would hate to postpone them. However, if Gray had to cancel, Natsu would understand. Gray and Lucy were busy people, and their careers were high on their priorities.

Gray turned back to his computer, one hand fishing in an open bag of chips by his computer as his other hand typed something. "We still on for the movies Friday?"

Natsu grinned, seeing Gray was still planning on hanging out with him. He had fun with Gray, enjoying his company and conversations. "Yup."

Natsu and Lucy didn't see Gray's smile as he nodded. "Cool. See ya then."

Natsu looked at Lucy, giving her good arm a soft squeeze before pulling away. "Thanks for inviting me over. See you tomorrow."

Lucy gave him a nod as he backed away, watching as he headed towards the front door. "Drive safe."

"Thanks. Have a good night, both of ya."

"You too," Lucy called while Gray said, "G'night."

Once Lucy heard the door close behind Natsu, she sauntered over to Gray, bending down so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. She glanced at his computer, seeing he was going over some spreadsheets. "I wish you didn't have to bring your work home," she whispered, coiling her arms around his chest.

Gray sighed, leaning back to press his cheek against hers. "I know, but it has to get done."

She nodded, knowing all-too-well what that was like. People demanded and expected so much out of them because of their positions at their companies, but sometimes it wore them thin.

"Were we being too loud?" Lucy asked, hoping they didn't distract him from his work.

Gray shook his head, grabbing her hand to lead it towards his crotch. Her fingers gripped his erection on impulse, moaning at the hardness concealed in his pants. She knew he got off on the stories she told about her and Natsu, but she didn't expect him to get so aroused listening to them playing within earshot.

Lucy turned her head, burying her nose into her husband's neck before breathing him in. "Please say you can take a break?" She had fun with Natsu, but she really wanted to be fucked.

Natsu had only teased her with a few thrusts, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want to feel that warmth inside after he finished. She still had Natsu's cum smeared against her body, but after talking with Gray in the past, she knew he didn't mind that one bit. In fact, it always seemed to turn him on.

Gray nodded, saving his work before closing his laptop. "What do you wanna do?"

Lucy hummed, stroking over his cock, wishing her other arm wasn't so useless, otherwise she could undo his pants easily. She didn't mind making him wait too much. It was fun teasing him.

Gray on the other hand, didn't want to wait. Once he finished with his laptop, he turned, capturing her lips while he unbuttoned his pants. He groaned when her hand wrapped around his cock, giving him slow, sensual strokes before pulling him out of his pants.

Lucy ended the kiss, her tongue dragging against his lips before meeting his hungry gaze. "Do you want to use my new toy on me later?" she asked, her voice breathy as she pumped his cock.

Gray grinned, taking a shaky breath. "The one Natsu gave you?"

She nodded, seeing lust fill his dark blue eyes. "Would you like that?"

Her answer came in a fierce kiss, one that stole her breath away. Her knees almost buckled as she leaned into him, wanting to take his mind off work for a while. He deserved a break after working so hard.

Gray was the one to break away from her swollen lips the next time, his mouth covering her neck to leave slow, soft kisses up and down her throat, just the way she liked. She was putty in his hands in no time, moaning as his lips and tongue moved against her sensitive skin.

"Bedroom?" she asked, eyes shut and mouth parted as she breathed heavily, loving how attentive he was to her needs.

Lucy thought when Gray pulled back he would usher her to head to the bedroom, but instead, he said something she wasn't expecting. "I um," he started, brows furrowing in concentration. "I was actually wanting to talk to you about something..."

Lucy blinked, concern rising in her chest as she pulled back a few inches. "What's up?"

Gray hesitated, his voice rough as he whispered, "It's... about Natsu..."

Lucy bit her inner cheek, not wanting to show too much of a reaction. Despite that, she couldn't conceal her small frown, worried Gray might say he wanted her to break up with him. She enjoyed Natsu's company, and she wasn't ready to let him go just yet. However, if Gray asked her to, she would end things with Natsu immediately.

"It's nothing bad," he said, noticing her shift in mood.

Her shoulders relaxed as she nodded, relief washing over her. Gray was still good with Natsu, but that fact left her with a question. "What about him?"

Slowly, a soft blush worked its way onto Gray's cheeks. He kept her gaze, but to her, it looked as if he was embarrassed to do just that. When he opened his mouth, he paused, his teeth grinding for a moment before he took a deep breath. "I uh... I was actually wanting to try something with him."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This chapter was added just recently. I wanted to show how Lucy's recovery is going, as well as setting up the story line for the next chapter that way it didn't just come out of nowhere. The first almost-threesome is next! I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **As always, thank you so much for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those amazing people who reviewed last time: _mdelpin, Nutella16, MnMAllyn, Satyrykal, PrincessSarahDragneel, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, JacJac-Arie, Guest121, KarinStalker24, Guest, Lodemai04, Valythe, soulsseeklife, shadow31802, Guest, Guest, Crushing Chaos, Random-Gaurdian, AbbyScarletHeart, KJacket, gazergirlstar, Guest, poodlekin500, awsz, mumof4, Guest, sarahelle04, SilverWhiteDragon, Masquerade360, Azrakatz, Guest, KarmaBoundLife, Guest, Justaguest, DemonicSpider, Guest, and Guest!_**

 **For those that don't know, I have two collections of Gratsulu oneshots. "Better Thirds" (rated T) and "Their Pod" (rated M). I also recommend checking out "Sugar, Spice, and All Things Ice" by: Satyrykal! So far I'm loving their one-shots, and I'm sure you will too! It's such gratsulu goodness! :D**

 **And to the guest who asked about what I call a 3 person relationship, I've heard 'Triad', 'Trio', 'Thrupple', and 'Trouple'. :)**

 **Up next, Chapter Ten: Fantasy**


	10. Fantasy

***Chapter contains nalu smut and graylu smut. Almost threesome***

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Fantasy**

"I'm sorry," Natsu said, shaking his head as his brows furrowed. "I think I misheard you."

Lucy chuckled, her lips trailing down Natsu's neck, leaving soft kisses in her wake. "It's just a fantasy he wants to try. You can say no if you want."

Natsu closed his eyes when Lucy sucked on his pulse point, his arousal throbbing for the attention she denied. He took a deep breath, chest flushing from her actions and her words. "He doesn't really want _that_ , does he?"

A gasp escaped his parted lips when Lucy dragged her tongue up his throat, her teeth nibbling on his earlobe before she whispered in his ear. "He's wanted it before. He just hasn't found the right man," she rubbed her right hand over his crotch, "for the job."

Natsu tried thinking clearly, but Lucy's ministrations made that difficult. "And I'm the right guy?"

She nodded, teeth grazing his throat. "You are. He wants to watch," she slipped her hand into Natsu's jeans, cupping his erection through his boxers, "as you fuck me."

" _Damn_ ," Natsu hissed, heat flooding his body. Despite the pleasure she gave him, the logical side of his brain made a valid argument. "I dunno... He wouldn't get mad?"

Lucy stroked him through his pants as she pulled away from his neck, leaning in so she could plant a lingering kiss on his lips. "I can't say no, because we've never tried it before. But if he changes his mind, he'll just leave the room."

Natsu swallowed, trying to imagine what it would be like if her husband watched them fuck. He couldn't deny the idea turned him on, but at the same time, he worried about Gray's feelings. _'He said he gets off on Lucy describing what she does with other men. Why would watching make him upset?'_

Natsu moaned when she pushed his boxers down, pressing her thumb against the tip of his cock before drawing small circles, smearing his pre-cum. "Fuck, that's good."

Lucy pulled her hand out of his pants, undoing them so she could take them off. She brought her hand up, keeping Natsu's gaze as she spit in her palm, smiling when Natsu groaned.

" _Nggh_ ," he groaned when she started stroking him with her wet fist, his veins burning as pleasure coursed through his body.

"You can think about the offer," Lucy said, giving his lips a quick kiss before sinking down to her knees. She looked up at him, batting her eyes. "No rush."

Natsu watched as she sucked his cock, keeping her left arm close to her body since it was still in a cast. Her injury was the reason he was still being careful with her, not giving her everything he had. She was healing nicely, and it wouldn't be too much longer until her arm was out of that cast.

Natsu growled as he came in Lucy's mouth, watching as the sexy minx swallowed every drop, even licking his cock clean to make sure none was wasted. He offered to finish her off, but she only smiled and shook her head.

"You need to get home and I need to start dinner," she said, giving his cheek a soft, lingering kiss.

Natsu fixed his pants, head feeling light from the spectacular blowjob. He looked over, seeing Lucy was already at the door, waving for him to follow. The two left her extra room, finding the rest of the house quiet. Gray wouldn't be home for a little bit, meaning Natsu wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye before he left.

Him and Lucy shared one last kiss before he made his way to her front door. He used the time he drove home to think about the bizarre request Lucy and Gray presented to him. He would at least consider it, but he still worried it was a bad idea.

* * *

Natsu's eyes went wide as he clicked out of the website, his heart beating wildly in his chest. _'Is that what he wants to do?'_ He couldn't believe it. Natsu had finally wrapped his mind around fucking Gray's wife, but to do it in front of him? He didn't know how he felt about it.

Natsu had done some research into the fantasy, trying to make an informed decision. He had found a word associated with the act and went from there, looking up 'cuckolding' to figure out if it was something he wanted to do. He read articles about it, as well as watched a few porn videos, but he hoped the porn was exaggerating things. Natsu didn't want Lucy trying to humiliate Gray while she fucked him. It wasn't something Natsu was comfortable with.

There were a few other things he noticed while doing his research, most of them unsettling. He read that husbands who wanted to be cuckolded usually had small dicks who couldn't satisfy their wives. Most of the videos showed the husband being submissive, some going as far as to service the other man by sucking his cock or licking his asshole.

Natsu knew he didn't want either of those things happening, only wanting Lucy touching him, and even then, he wasn't so sure about rimming, seeing as he had never done that. He didn't think down for anyone who was into any of the stuff he had watched, but he wasn't sure it was for him.

However, one of the things that struck Natsu as the weirdest, yet strangely arousing thing was what he saw at the end of one of the videos.

The guy came inside the wife, then instead of the camera cutting out, it kept recording, capturing a scene where the husband started eating out the wife. In other words, he was eating the other guy's cum. Natsu didn't know how he felt about that, but as long as he didn't have to eat anyone's cum - _besides Lucy's_ , he was fine with whatever.

Out of all of them, the humiliating thing was where Natsu drew the line. It looked awkward and rude, and Natsu wanted no part in that. Gray was his friend. He didn't want to humiliate him.

Pulling out his phone, he typed a text message to Lucy, frowning when he pressed send. **With the cuckolding, you're not gonna make fun of Gray during, are you?**

He didn't have to wait long for a response, his phone vibrating a minute later. He checked the message, sighing in relief.

 _ **Lucy: No, hes not into that. He'll just be watch. We may talk to each other, but only if you're okay with it.**_

Natsu swallowed, unsure if he was okay with that or not. **Maybe. As long as it's nothing humiliating.**

 _ **Lucy: By the way, he's not into cuckolding. It's more like hotwifing. Have you heard of that before?**_

Natsu didn't get a chance to answer, Lucy sending him a link a moment later. The first part of the name gave away what type of website it was, letting Natsu know he would be watching a porno. She told him to watch that video, Natsu's cheeks burning as he clicked the link.

He watched, thankful there was no humiliation involved. The husband was recording, encouraging his wife to suck the other man's cock. Then it cut to the guy fucking the wife, the husband staying quiet during. Natsu swallowed, his cock begging for attention the longer he watched the video. It was erotic, something he could see himself enjoying, especially because there was no degrading talk.

After a few minutes, Natsu gave in, pushing his shorts down so he could stroke himself. The video went on for twenty minutes, the wife and guy switching positions a few times. The husband said a few things throughout, but nothing humiliating was said between the married couple. That gave Natsu some relief. If things went down similar to that video, he could try it.

Natsu nearly came at the end of the video, not expecting that surprise ending. The girl was on her back, the guy between her legs so he could eat her out, but her moans were muffled due to the cock shoved in her mouth. Natsu guessed it was the husband's since the camera was now staying perfectly still, resting on something to capture the moment.

Natsu grunted when he finished, cum spurting over his fingers. He panted, trying to calm himself down with no luck. He didn't know if Lucy was psychic or not, but she texted him as soon as the video ended.

 _ **Lucy: Tell me what you think when you finish it.**_

Natsu didn't respond right away, going to take a long shower while he thought about what he just witnessed. The hot water helped soothe his muscles and his mind as he tried making the best decision.

 _'Gray wants to do it... He's wanted to do it, but he hasn't felt comfortable with any of Lucy's past boyfriends. That must mean he really trusts me if he wants to watch me bang his wife. Would he want to join in like the end of that video? How did I even feel about that?'_

Natsu tried imagining it, picturing his head buried between Lucy's legs while he ate her out. That wasn't too hard. He had been between her luscious thighs plenty of times. _'I could always just keep my head down if they do that? I could pretend she wasn't sucking Gray's dick with me right there?'_

Natsu found it hard to believe he could pretend something like that wasn't happening. _'What about Gray seeing me naked? I hadn't thought of that. He'd see everything. He's bi... Does that mean he'd find me sexy?'_

Natsu shook his head. _'That's wrong. Just because Gray's bi doesn't mean he would automatically find me sexy. Hmm. Do I want him to think I'm sexy? Would that make it weirder? Fuck, it's already gonna be weird. I might as well just go along with it. If I want to stop I know Lucy'll let me back out.'_

Natsu nodded to himself, making his decision. When he finished his shower, he went back to his phone, taking a few deep breaths before he typed out a message, completely ignoring Lucy's earlier question.

 **I'll do it. Just tell me when and where.**

He sighed when he pressed send, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He jolted when he got a message, hesitating before he clicked to see her reply.

 _ **Lucy: Great! I'll talk to Gray. Thank you so much!**_

Natsu set the phone down, his mind spinning with all the different possibilities this one decision held. He hoped he would enjoy it. Even if he didn't, he hoped he at least didn't regret saying yes.

He didn't know what he would do if he put his friendship with Gray at risk just for the sake of a fantasy.

* * *

The big day was set two weeks later, giving Natsu time to back out if he wanted. Lucy assured him he could say no at anytime, even after they got started. He would hold her to that, wanting to feel as comfortable as possible, especially considering this was the first time he would be 'performing'.

Lucy liked putting on 'shows', but Natsu was inexperienced, not knowing how he would feel being watched. He tried to put that part out of his mind, focusing on the fact that he would get to be with Lucy. He didn't know if she meant to, but since he agreed, she hadn't touched him once during the time leading up to the big day. He suspected she did it on purpose, but without asking, he had no way of knowing.

He knocked on the door, panic filling his mind when Gray answered. The man smiled as he stepped aside, inviting Natsu in as if he wasn't about to watch him fuck his wife. _'Maybe that's a good thing,'_ Natsu thought as he stepped in, making his way to the kitchen where Lucy was. _'The more casual the better?'_

Lucy poured her and Gray a glass of wine, smiling when she saw Natsu entering. "Still not drinking?"

He nodded, mumbling as his nerves set in. "Y-yeah."

She took no offense, putting up the bottle before handing Gray his glass. "I thought it might help us relax," she said, taking a sip.

Natsu swallowed, doubting there was anything he could do to relax. He was willing to go along with the act, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about doing it. He looked over at Lucy, breath catching when he realized she was in a short thin robe, the bottom cutting off right at her upper thigh.

His throat tightened, eyes lingering over the cleavage, the robe parted enough for him to see she was wearing something black underneath. His eyes flitted to her throat, imagining himself sucking, licking, and biting her. He could already hear her gasps in his ear, his pants growing tighter at the thought of ravaging Lucy soon.

Reality struck him, Natsu turning to see Gray's eyes on him. He had been caught staring at Lucy, a flush immediately spreading over Natsu's face.

"Sorry," he tried, but Gray was already shaking his head.

"It's okay. I promise I don't mind."

Natsu nodded, remembering he was acting her her extra right now, not her friend or assistant. He would be fucking her soon. It was only natural to want to look over her beforehand. It helped get him in the mood, lessening the anxiety, but not enough to make him relaxed.

"I think we should go over the modified rules now," Lucy suggested, waiting for the men to nod before continuing. "The safe word is 'red'. If at any point you don't feel safe or comfortable, say it. Everything will stop and we won't resume unless that person is okay. Got it?"

They nodded.

"Next," she started, turning to Natsu. "Gray and I have discussed what he'd like to see. Will you follow my instructions?"

"Is any of it..." He didn't know what word to use, the only one coming to mind being 'weird', but he wasn't going to say it.

"We've done everything before, so the actual acts won't be anything new. Okay?"

Natsu nodded, some of his stress melting off. If they weren't doing anything new, that meant that borderline-threesome with Gray taking Lucy's mouth and Natsu taking her pussy wasn't going to happen. "Yeah, okay."

"Is it okay if Gray talks to me?"

Natsu pressed his lips into a tight line, shrugging being his only answer. He looked at Gray when the man spoke, keeping his voice as normal as possible. "I'll be asking her things like if she likes what's happening to her, or I might tell her to do something specific?"

"Like what?" Natsu asked, feeling a shiver run down his back when Gray smiled.

"Well, I really like when she touches herself in front of me, so I might ask her to do that when she's riding you."

"Riding me?" Natsu asked, throat going dry as his cock twitched. His fingered curled automatically, wanting to grip her hips as she rode him.

Gray chuckled, giving Lucy a sheepish grin. "Oops, guess he knows the position now."

Lucy's shoulders shook as she suppressed a laugh, reaching a hand out to touch Gray's arm. Her eyes lit up, turning to Natsu with a soft smile. "Oh, and there's going to be a surprise at the end."

Images of that porn he watched surfaced in his head, wondering if that meant they were going to do something new anyway, but Lucy shook her head, as if guessing his thoughts.

"It won't involve you at all, unless you want to watch." She turned to her husband, running her hand up his arm to his shoulder. "I just want him to take me afterwards, if that's okay?"

Natsu felt dizzy as he nodded, the situation becoming overwhelming, but he wasn't quitting now. He wanted to make Lucy and Gray happy, even if the way to do that was a little weird to him. He could get over that. Besides, as long as he was only touching Lucy, he didn't see any downside besides a little embarrassment from being watched in the act.

"There's not gonna be any recording, right?" Natsu hadn't finished his question before they were shaking their heads.

"No. Not at all," Gray assured, taking a gulp of his wine.

Natsu nodded, glad there wouldn't be proof of it. "That's good."

"Any other questions?" Lucy asked, making Natsu almost snort.

He had a lot of questions, but only a few he could voice out loud. "Are you gonna be walking around... Or on the bed or anything?"

Gray shook his head. "I'll be sitting in the corner until you're done with her."

Natsu swallowed, fire burning in his belly. "What if—" Natsu bit his lower lip, unable to finish the question.

"What if what?"

He took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't offend Gray. "What if... you get mad?"

Raising a brow, Gray said, "I'd probably leave." That answer made Natsu's shoulders tense, causing Gray to sigh. "Look, just do what you normally do with Lucy. I'm just there to watch and maybe say a few things, but it won't be anything bad." He smiled, dark blue eyes filled with sincerity. "I'm sure you've had fantasies before?"

When Natsu reluctantly nodded, Gray continued. "This has been one of mine for a while, but I've never trusted any of Lucy's extras with something like this. Hell, your the first one who even knows I'm..." His voice trailed off before he sighed.

"I dunno if you've noticed, but I don't go around telling people secrets about myself that easy. I trust that you'll respect my wife and show her a good time while I watch. I also trust you to be discrete. You're the longest extra she's had, and there's a reason for it. You're trustworthy."

Natsu felt his heart drop, knowing he wasn't worthy of Gray's trust. He liked Lucy, a lot. He was able to hide it well, thus making them think he was only in it for the physical aspects. It was why he lasted eleven and a half months with Lucy, two weeks away from reaching a year.

Natsu couldn't believe it. Not only was it Lucy's longest time with an extra, it was his longest relationship, and he hadn't even had a proper date with her once. However, he knew the risks when he started. There was no one to blame but himself if he got hurt.

"You really want this?" Natsu asked, voice firmer than before. When Gray nodded, he took a deep breath. "Then let's do it."

Gray and Lucy smiled, setting down their drinks so they could head down the hall towards the spare bedrooms. Lucy led the way, her robe sliding against her ass with every step she took. Natsu knew she was getting off on the attention alone, making him happy she was already having a good time.

Lucy opened the door to her extra room, the one Natsu had been in countless times before. The lights were dimmed, the mattress stripped of any blankets or pillows, just like it always was. The less personal the space, the easier it was to disassociate themselves.

On the wall was a window, but the curtains were large, covering it from every angle. There was a lone dresser pushed in the corner of the room, the contents filled with a multitude of toys they could use on each other. His cock throbbed in his pants, wondering if she was going to bring any toys into their play.

Natsu looked over when Gray separated from them, taking a seat in a chair in the corner of the room, facing the foot of the bed. The chair was always there, but Natsu never put much thought into it before. He assumed it was another prop they could use that they hadn't gotten to. Now he realized what it was for, even if this was its first real use.

"Natsu, will you undress me?" Lucy asked, the question sounding far more innocent than it should.

He looked over at Gray, seeing his dark eyes watching their every move. Natsu jolted when Lucy's good hand grabbed his wrist, guiding it up until she placed his palm on her chest, right over her breast. "Pay attention to me."

Natsu nodded, rubbing his hand against her before reaching down, grabbing the tie that held her robe closed. It was in a loose knot, coming undone with a soft tug. His breath hitched when he saw the lingerie she wore, beautiful breasts held up by a red and black bra. She knew those were his favorite colors, the panties that hugged her curves matching perfectly.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed, fingers skimming over the straps, loving the contrast between the dark color and her pale skin.

He helped her remove the robe, the sleeve over her left arm resisting at first. She still wore her cast, but after months of seeing it on, it became normal. It didn't mean he was happy she was in it, but he had gotten used to the sight, working around it so it could heal without interruption.

Lucy wrapped an arm around his neck, arching her back so she was closer. He grabbed her hips, feeling the supple curves beneath his fingers. She was womanly, having enough body so he could push and pull on her. He loved her figure. He couldn't count how many times he had touched himself to her memory while he was alone at his apartment.

"Kiss me," she said, and her wish was his command.

He pressed his lips to hers, eyes sliding shut when she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, Her lips moved against his, her tongue swiping at the seam of his mouth, entering once he parted it.

Natsu groaned when she sucked on his tongue. It was a weakness he wasn't ashamed of. Lucy learned his body well over the past year, and she used it to her advantage, keeping him distracted while her husband watched, enraptured by the sight before him.

Lucy hadn't been the only one taking notes over the course of their relationship. Natsu's hands grasped her ass, pulling her flush against him. She moaned when he thrust his tongue into her mouth, dominating her and the kiss. He rolled his hips, creating a delicious friction between them, his covered-cock rocking against her panties.

Lucy tugged on him, leading them to the bed. When the back of her legs hit the edge, she fell, taking him with her. Natsu crawled over her, one hand palming her breast while the other kept his weight off her. He tore his lips away from her mouth, trailing them over her jaw then down her throat. She arched into him, sighing heavily when he licked over the crook of her neck. His teeth grazed her, but he didn't bite, instead sucking on the tender area.

" _Mmmmm_."

Pride surged in Natsu was he went lower, pulling at the cup of her bra as he went. He held the cup down, exposing her breast to him. He blew his hot breath over her nipple, watching in fascination as it hardened, but not enough to satisfy him. His lips wrapped around the pink bud, Lucy crying out when he flicked his tongue over it.

While removing the clasp in the back, Natsu sucked, causing her to moan. He was transfixed by her noises, not noticing the sound of a buckle coming loose or the sound of a zipper pulling down. Natsu dragged his teeth against her breast, smirking when he heard her panting under him. He loved driving her wild, the woman making the best noises in bed.

He would rate her moans as the best noise he had ever heard, but that spot was permanently reserved for the sound of her laugh.

Speaking of hearing her laugh, Natsu leaned over, grabbing her right hand to hold it against the bed, her palm facing the ceiling. She sucked in a sharp breath when his finger touched her skin, her body squirming when he lightly moved the tip against her vein.

She giggled, the sound making his cock leak pre-cum. She was ticklish all over, but that was his favorite spot to play. She gasped when he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her wrist, his tongue teasing her before he resumed his earlier mission, kissing his way down to her stomach.

Lucy's legs spread when he dipped his tongue into her belly button, not spending long there before he found the waistband of her panties. He tugged, grinning when she lifted her ass, assisting him in removing them.

Natsu took a deep inhale when he leaned towards her core, her arousal thick in the air despite them just beginning. He used two fingers to spread her lips, loving the glistening pink skin that greeted him.

Instead of diving right in, Natsu placed a kiss to both sides of her inner thighs, smiling when she started squirming, wanting him to touch her already. He wouldn't give in so easily, wanting to tease her for a minute longer.

He breathed against her, watching as her body reacted with a shiver. He kissed the spot directly above her clit, hearing her whine when he moved upwards to brush his nose against her neatly trimmed hair. She was great at keeping up with herself, and her effort was greatly appreciated.

" _Natsu_ ," she pouted, hips rocking to tempt him to touch her. "Please?"

How could he possibly say no to that?

Natsu dragged his tongue over her slit from top to bottom, head spinning at the intoxicating taste. Lucy bit back a moan when he dipped his tongue into her core, sampling her natural juices before he was moving up. Right before he was going to touch her clit, he went back down, hearing the frustrated whine coming from his girlfriend.

Taking pity on her, Natsu captured her bundle of nerves between his lip, giving it a rough suck before he was licking her. Lucy's breath hitched, her hips thrusting on impulse. Natsu continued to play with her clit, shifting so he could bring two fingers to her core.

He pushed past her wet folds, easing his fingers in as he assaulted her with his tongue. She whimpered when he pulled at her clit with his lips, her voice airy when she begged, "Do it again!"

He did, earning a tug on his hair, making him wondering when her fingers threaded through his pink locks. She tightened her grip when he pulled his fingers out, only to gasp when he shoved them back in. She was soaked, dripping with need.

Natsu covered her clit with his mouth, giving her broad strokes with his tongue that drove her towards the edge. He sped up his fingers, rubbing along her walls to create more moisture. She was warm inside, her body reacting to the pleasure coursing through her system.

He looked up, catching her gaze, brown eyes hazy with lust. They closed a second later when she moaned, head thrown back against the mattress. Natsu slowed the thrusts into her, her hips bucking to increase the speed.

"What do you want, Lucy?" he asked, voice rough and dark.

She whimpered, pulling at his hair to get him to lick her again. "F- _faster_ ," she gasped, core clenching around him when he did as she asked. When he started dragging his tongue against her clit, her thighs shook, her breathing turning labored as Natsu pushed her closer and closer.

" _Ahhhh!_ " Lucy cried, body moving against his mouth in a fluid motion. "Yes! _Fuck yes!_ Right there!" She held his hair tight, making sure he couldn't pull away, not that he was going to. He swirled his tongue against her while pulling out his fingers, earning a choked sob when he pushed three back in. It wasn't long before she was coming again, his name spilling past her heavenly lips.

Natsu looked up with a feral gaze, eyes narrowing when he noticed she wasn't looking at him, but behind him. Without thinking, Natsu turned, eyes growing wide when he saw Gray sitting in the corner, his cock in hand as he stroked himself to the scene in front of him.

Natsu quickly looked away, his face flushing at the sight he just witnessed. For a moment, the only thing he could think of was, _'He definitely doesn't have a small cock.'_ If anything, Gray looked like the same size as him. Knowing he wasn't going to figure out how they measured up against each other, he decided to put the image out of his head so he could focus on Lucy.

However, before he could open his mouth to lick her again, he heard Lucy's breathless voice. "Up. Now."

He gulped before pushing himself up, watching as Lucy climbed off the bed. She didn't hesitate to drop before him, kneeling on the ground a second later. Her brown eyes were clear, but the deep flush on her face let him know she was still aroused. She licked her lips, mouth parting so she could say three words that made Natsu burn inside.

"Fuck my face."

Natsu's jaw dropped, his cock throbbing at her crude choice of words. He looked over at Gray, seeing he was no longer stroking himself, keeping a firm grip around the base of his cock. He was waiting, eyes locked on Lucy.

"Are..." Natsu started, causing Gray's eyes to flit to him. "Are you sure?"

Gray looked back at Lucy, his chest rising from his labored breathing. Lucy's hand gripped Natsu's hip, tugging on him so he would look at her. She raised herself up with her thighs, her hand moving to rub over the bulge in his pants. "Yes, we're sure."

Natsu gulped, letting out a shaky breath as he nodded. "Okay," he whispered, undoing his pants before letting Lucy pull them off, taking his boxers with them. He kicked his shoes off, shrugging his pants to the side.

To avoid looking silly, Natsu pulled off his shirt, letting it drop. He was naked, tan muscles flexing when he felt Lucy's lips on the side of his cock, his breath hitching when he looked down at the goddess.

" _Fuck_." Natsu's eyes shut for a moment, enjoying the way Lucy's tongue traveled over his length. She licked at his pre-cum, smearing it against her tongue and his head before her lips wrapped around him, taking him into her pretty little mouth. He groaned when her nails dug into his hip, keeping him grounded while also giving him enough pain to be pleasurable.

He opened an eye, seeing the enthusiastic woman sucking his cock like a pro. A string of curses escaped his parted lips as he panted, hand falling on her head of gold hair so he could coil his fist in the blonde locks. She took him deeper, the tip of his cock hitting the entrance to her throat.

Lucy pulled back, taking a gulp of air before thrusting his cock into her mouth again, loosening her jaw and relaxing her throat. "Fuck, fuck! _God damn!_ " Natsu moaned when the head slipped into her tight throat, white spots dotting his vision as she bobbed her head back and forth. His grip tightened in her hair, but it only made her go faster, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes as she serviced him.

Natsu's hips started moving forward, gentle at first until he built up his speed. Lucy stopped moving her head, Natsu's hand keeping her still while he did exactly what she asked him to do.

He fucked her face, and he loved every second of it.

"Such a good girl," he praised, fisting her hair as he thrust harder, her hand tugging at his hip so he wouldn't stop. He had no plans of it, growling as he neared his release.

However, right as he teetered on the edge, Lucy pushed at his hip, pulling herself off his cock. An urge to grab her head and make her finish the job surfaced, but he ignored it, panting as his cock twitched with need. Saliva dripped down his length and Lucy's mouth, her breaths more like gasps of air as she swallowed, soothing her sore throat.

Her swollen lips were too tempting. Natsu fell to his knees, wrapping an arm around Lucy before pulling her against him. He kissed her, tongue thrusting to steal her breath away. His nose scrunched for a second at the taste of himself, but he ignored it in favor of pleasuring Lucy, one of his hands finding the apex of her thighs before sliding two fingers into her soaked core.

Lucy's hand weaved into his hair, pulling him close as she pulsed around his fingers. The more he rubbed along her walls, the sloppier their kiss got. Soon she was whimpering against his lips, mouth parted as she shook. His free hand massaged her breast, thumb brushing over her hard nipple.

His plan was to get Lucy off again, but she pulled back, hand coming down to grab his wrist. She shook her head, chest heaving as she tried to speak. "Not... yet..."

Natsu curled his fingers inside her, repeating the motion a few times. "Why not?" he asked, voice dark and laced with greed.

She swallowed, brown eyes alluring and holding every ounce of his attention. "I want to... come with you... inside."

Natsu groaned, removing his slick fingers so he could grab Lucy's thighs, hoisting her up. She squeaked, using her good arm to wrap around his neck so she wouldn't fall backwards. He sat on the bed, mouth connecting to her throat as his teeth sunk into her skin, loving the mewl she made. He didn't bite hard enough to leave a mark, but it got a reaction out of her, so he counted it as a win.

"You wanna ride me?" Natsu asked, hot breath fanning over her skin. His eyes focused for a moment on the man in the corner, seeing Gray touching himself once again, clearly enjoying the scene. Natsu didn't think twice as he sunk his teeth into her neck again, pulling a whimper from Gray's wife.

"Yes! Please!"

He saw Gray's smirk before Natsu closed his eyes, grinning to himself. He was quickly getting over the awkwardness, finding he enjoyed putting on a show. He could see why Lucy got off on it.

Natsu scooted back before laying down, keeping Lucy on top of him. She looked dazed as she maneuvered herself, turning around so she was facing the edge of the bed. Natsu had a great view of her firm ass, his hands grabbing each cheek to spread them, revealing her sopping pussy and tight puckered hole.

Natsu left her ass alone. Despite them being together for almost a year, neither one of them brought up the subject of anal. He figured if Lucy wanted it, she would say something. Seeing as he hadn't had it before, he didn't think he was missing out on much. Instead of playing with the tight ring of muscles, Natsu dragged his fingers over her wet folds, already imagining himself sinking into her glorious pussy.

He hoped Gray was enjoying himself. Natsu couldn't wait to show his friend how much he loved fucking his wife.

Lucy lifted herself up, spreading her legs so she was straddling him reverse before lowering. Natsu held the base of his cock, teeth clenching when her body encompassed every hot inch of his length. He felt her spreading, her core pulsing and clenching as he filled her.

"Oh _fuck_ ," she moaned, eyes sliding shut as the delicious burn overwhelmed her. She looked at Gray, locking eyes with him before her eyes dipped, watching as he stroked his long cock. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted as he masturbated to their show. She clenched hard around Natsu, causing him to groan from beneath her.

While keeping her eyes on Gray, Lucy lifted, her inner walls dragging along Natsu's cock to create a pleasurable friction. She felt two warm hands on her hips, Natsu's grip bruising as he bucked up, pulling a choked sob from her.

" _Yes!_ "

" _Damn!_ "

Lucy kept her arm in a cast by her side, hoping it wasn't too noticeable as she spread herself, letting Gray see every inch of her front as she rode Natsu's cock. She was unsure at first if having Gray watch would be a good idea, but judging by his reaction, it had been a good decision. He was entranced by the sight of her fucking Natsu, his fantasy being fulfilled.

Natsu rammed his cock in and out of Lucy, panting when she met his thrusts. The lewd sound of their slick bodies slapping together was captivating, his heart racing while a fire burned deep in his soul. He felt his thighs and arms ache, but he ignored them. He was having too much fun to stop now, mercilessly fucking into her to drive her to the brink of no return.

"Oh! _Oh yes!_ N-Natsu! _FUCK!_ "

She came around his cock, walls clamping and massaging his cock. Natsu threw his head back, eyes slammed shut as he held out, wanting his own release but knowing it would be better if he made her come at least one more time. Lucy deserved to feel that pleasure.

Plus, he wanted to make the experience great for Gray too. It wouldn't be any fun if he finished too soon.

"Does that feel good?"

Natsu's eyes snapped open when he heard Gray's voice. He didn't look over, but he did listen, the fire in his belly burning hotter at the idea of Gray talking to Lucy while his cock was deep inside her.

" _Yes!_ Feels so good!" She whimpered, her hips rolling to create a fluid motion, her pussy gliding over his cock.

"Does he fill you up?"

Lucy nodded, but it was hard to tell with her moving up and down. She gasped, unable to answer with words. " _Ahhhh!_ "

Gray's chuckle was dark, sending a shiver down Natsu's spine. He was tempted to look over, but he figured he would let Lucy and Gray have their moment. Besides, he was busy trying to keep up his fast pace, bucking up into her wet heat.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gray paused, his voice growing thick with need. "You look gorgeous, bouncing on his thick cock."

Natsu moaned at the lewd words, thankful Lucy's moan was much louder, drowning his out. Her pussy clenched around Natsu as she asked, "Do you like watching?"

Natsu swallowed when he heard Gray's reply, his thrusts turning frantic. "Yes."

Natsu barely heard Gray tell Lucy to touch herself, his blood roaring in his ear, preventing him from hearing much of anything, but could definitely hear the gorgeous woman on top of him.

"Almost there! _Ahhhh!_ Don't stop! _Please!_ I'm almost, _almost_ —"

He heard Lucy's cries when she was near her next climax, Natsu not able to hold out for much longer. He pounded into her, feeling exhilarated and sated. When he felt Lucy coming around him, he didn't resist, letting himself topple over that edge so he could join her.

"Fuck! _LUCY!_ "

Natsu came, filling the small space between the tip of his cock and the back of her core. When she was full, it started overflowing, Natsu keeping his cock rested deep inside her as trickles of cum spilled around the base of his cock. They were both sticky, sweaty, and dirty, but neither minded. Their sex was usually raw, full of carnal desire and passion. They didn't have time to worry about what kind of mess they made.

Lucy pulled off him, clenching so he wouldn't spill from her body. She laid on the bed, giving Natsu a soft, lazy smile. "You might want to move," she said, one hand resting on her stomach while the other remained by her side. Before he could ask why, she added, "I don't mind if you stay, but it might get crowded."

Natsu looked up, seeing Gray was standing at the foot of the bed, not a shred of clothing on his body. Natsu's eyes widened, unaware that he was staring as his eyes fell, landing on the sizable cock in Gray's hand. Now that he was up close, Natsu could see just how big Gray really was.

His cock had to be longer than Natsu's, by an inch or so if he had to guess. His cock was slighly curved, the girth not as thick as Natsu's cock, but still good for spreading. Natsu had no doubt Gray used his length to his advantage.

"You can do one of two things," Gray said, pulling Natsu's attention back to his face. There was a salacious grin resting on his lips, his head tilting while his dark eyes danced with amusement. "Leave, or stay. The choice is yours."

Natsu opened his mouth, but no words came out. He climbed off the bed, eyes flitting to Lucy, who was centering herself on the mattress. Natsu watched as Gray moved to hover over her, his lips connecting with hers in a slow and sensual kiss.

"You were amazing," Gray murmured, one hand tracing the curves of her body before bringing it back up, cupping her cheek. "So beautiful and sexy."

Lucy smiled, lifting her head so she could kiss her husband.

Natsu took a few steps back, debating what he should do. He had the option of leaving, and admittedly it was what he planned to do when he finished with Lucy, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

 _'It's like watching porn,'_ he tried convincing himself, almost stumbling when he went to sit down in the lone chair, the one Gray was previously in.

He watched as they kissed, each petting the other's body with slow, deliberate motions. Natsu felt hypnotized, not wanting to move from his spot. They looked so intimate, so caring as they kissed and touched. However, their careful movements soon ended, showing Natsu just how dirty they could both be.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Gray moving down Lucy's body, getting dangerously close to her spent pussy. He held his breath when Gray was mere inches away, thinking there was no way he was going to go down on her after that. Natsu's cum was seeping out of her, mixed heavily with her arousal.

Gray didn't hesitate, leaning in to press his open mouth against Lucy's womanhood, lapping up the mess Natsu made inside her. Natsu's breath hitched. He was left stunned, too shocked to move a muscle as he watched, wondering what the hell was going on in Gray's head right now.

 _'My cum is clean, free of any disease... And Gray's probably tasted cum before if he's been with men... Maybe he's, maybe he's not thinkin' of it as my cum.'_ Natsu watched as Lucy moaned, her fingers threading in Gray's dark hair as her hips rocked against his face.

 _'But what if Gray is thinking of it as my cum? What if... what if that's a turn on for him?'_ The idea of Gray eating Natsu's cum because it was _his_ cum gave him a weird, hot sensation all over his body, spreading through every limb. He stayed still, mesmerized by the scene in front of him, vaguely wondering if that was how Gray felt when he was watching Natsu and Lucy go at it.

"Oh _fuck!_ " Lucy yelled, heels digging into the mattress as she writhed beneath Gray. " _Yes! Ahhhhhh!_ I love that! Yes _yes yes!_ Right there!"

Gray pushed Lucy's thighs further apart and lifted them, his head lowering to lick further down. Lucy gasped when she felt his warm tongue prodding her asshole, her pussy clenching around nothing as she nodded. " _Gray! Fuuuuck!_ Yes! I love the way you lick my ass! Feels so _fucking good!_ "

Natsu's eyes shot wide open, jaw dropping as a dark flush surfaced on his face. His forehead burned, sweat beading over his naked body. He didn't realize Lucy liked getting her asshole licked. It was news to him, but that was partially his fault. He had many opportunities to bring it up, yet he never did.

As Natsu watched the married couple play, he couldn't help but think back to his research done when he thought they wanted to try cuckolding. Gray wasn't lacking in the size department when it came to his cock, and from what Natsu could tell, he wasn't submissive either. Not only that, Gray had no trouble satisfying his wife, getting her to scream and moan louder than Natsu ever had, but instead of getting angry, it only put a fire in his belly, determined to do better so he could get Lucy like that.

He had done some research on hotwifing after Lucy brought it up. It was when a man wanted to see another man pleasure his wife in front of him. There was no humiliation involved, only fun, dirty sex that left everyone satisfied. It was something Natsu could get behind, liking the idea of helping both Lucy and Gray at the same time while also getting his own pleasure taken are of.

Natsu's attention was captured when he heard Lucy's gasps. Her body alternated between shaking and tensing as she came, crying out Gray's name as he prolonged her orgasm by sucking on her clit. Before she came down from her natural high, he was inside her, stealing her breath away with the rough thrust into her gushing core.

Natsu swallowed past his dry throat, finding it odd how much he liked watching Gray's cock disappearing into Lucy again and again. His fingers twitched, but before he could think of why he felt the need to touch something, he focused on the lewd noises echoing in the room.

Natsu could hear the fluid inside her, Natsu's cum and Lucy's arousal lubricating her walls. He watched, speechless as Gray made her come again, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do.

Gray wasn't finished with Lucy yet, driving into her with long thrusts to pull moan after moan from the woman below him. He moved a hand between them, rubbing at her engorged bundle of nerves as he taunted her, speaking loud enough so everyone in the room could hear him.

"You're so hot inside," Gray moaned, hips snapping against hers. "Did Natsu do that to you? Hmm? Did he get you all hot inside?"

Natsu didn't think his body could burn any hotter, but it did. He knew he got off to dirty talk, but he never imagined Gray could pull the same reaction out of him. He breathed out a heavy sigh, trying to keep himself from moaning as Lucy shouted her answer.

"Yes!" Her hand clutched his shoulders, her voice high and strained. "He did!"

"I loved watching you fuck him. You especially looked good on your knees, choking on his big cock. Bet you liked that, didn't you?"

" _Fuck_ ," Natsu whispered, transfixed by the dirty words coming from Gray and Lucy's mouths. His breathing turned labored as he struggled to control himself.

"Y-yeah!"

Their words had an effect on Natsu, his cock twitching as he grew aroused. He thought he would have been upset watching Lucy fucking another man, but it was quite the opposite. He found he loved the sight, but he knew it helped Gray was the one fucking her. He trusted Gray, not that it really mattered who he trusted or not. He had no say in who Lucy shared her bed with.

Natsu's hand moved to cup his half-hard cock, fingers brushing over his sticky skin. Lucy's juices and his cum clung to his member, reminding him that Gray was currently pounding into Lucy with that substance lubricating him, his thrusts frantic as he neared his climax.

Sweat glistened over Gray and Lucy's skin, the two moving against each other as they kissed. Natsu could see and feel the love and trust radiating from them, a yearning for that feeling weighing heavy on Natsu's heart. He pushed that thought aside, focusing on the two people in front of him as they met their end, screaming each other's names as Gray spilled himself inside Lucy.

"Oh wow," Lucy cooed when she regained her composure, sounding delirious as she mumbled. "I feel so full."

Gray kissed her forehead, smiling down at his wife. "Good. You deserve it." He kissed her again, whispering to her. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too."

Natsu watched as Gray pulled out, cum dripping from her swollen lips. Natsu wasn't sure whose cum it was, or if it was a mixture of both men. His eyes followed the movement, shifting to Gray when he stepped off the bed.

The two men made eye contact, Gray's cheeks burning with a blush. He nodded towards Natsu, his voice rough and deep. "If you wanna fuck her again, go for it. I'm gonna go take a shower." With that, Gray left, not saying another word.

Natsu stared at the closed door for a long minute before turning his gaze towards the bed, jolting when he saw Lucy staring back at him, desire in her brown eyes.

Her chest heaved as she panted, legs spread shamelessly to reveal her quivering, overflowing pussy. She brought her hand down, fingers separating her lower lips so he could get a better look of her core, her smile dazed as she swallowed.

"Do you want me?" she asked, her voice firm despite her disheveled appearance.

He squeezed his hand as he growled, feeling his hard member. Lucy was insatiable today, and he didn't want her feeling unfulfilled. Besides, seeing her like that sparked a need to dominate her, to ravish the woman who drove him mad.

"Yes."

Her fingers pulled away from her core, brushing against her clit. "Come get me." She rolled over, sticking her ass in the air for him to see.

Natsu looked back at the door, making sure it was really closed before walking towards her, the mattress shifting as he climbed on. He rested a hand on her supple ass, eyes falling to her lower lips, dripping with semen. He swallowed hard, wondering why a sight like that was such a turn on.

He grabbed his cock, bringing it to her core. He rubbed himself against her folds, Gray's cum smearing over him. "Oh _fuck_ ," he moaned, shuddering at the sensation.

"What?" Lucy asked, but he shook his head.

"Nothing." Natsu didn't want to admit how good it felt, warm and slippery against his heated skin. Taking a deep breath, he pushed against her body, sliding in with little resistance. "Fucking hell," he mumbled, amazed by how incredible she felt. She was hot and soaked, his mind blanking for a second as the feeling took over.

Natsu held her tight as he started to move his hips, groaning at the euphoric feeling her body provided. It took longer for him to come the second time, but they both used that to their advantage.

Lucy's body was extra sensitive after everything that had happened to her, making it easier for Natsu to make her cum. He slid along her walls, feeling their combined fluid mixing inside her. He shuddered at the feeling. He thought he should think of it as wrong, but he couldn't. For some reason, it just felt _right._

He fucked her hard and fast, letting out a throaty growl when he came inside her a second time, not expelling as much cum as before, but still enough to make him shiver, his forehead resting on her shoulder before he pulled out.

Natsu fell on his back, body protesting any movement. He was exhausted, his muscles sore and eyelids heavy. He felt Lucy shifting, but he couldn't look over, using all his energy to stay awake.

"I'm beat," Lucy mumbled, causing him to chuckle.

"Me too."

His eyes flitted down, seeing his cock softening, a milky substance lingering on his skin. As soon as he thought it might have been Gray's cum, he sighed, hoping he wasn't a pervert for liking what happened.

More so, he was hoping there might be a possibility of them doing it again, if everyone was okay with it.

He laughed when a wild idea popped into his head, causing Lucy to look over, her brows furrowing. "What?"

"Nothing," he lied, knowing he was being ridiculous. "Just a thought."

"What is it?"

Seeing as the situation couldn't get any weirder, Natsu decided to let her in on the little joke. "Have you ever heard of an indirect kiss?"

"Yeah?" Lucy gaped when she figured it out, laughing despite her lack of energy. "Are you trying to say you indirectly fucked Gray?"

Natsu shrugged, feeling the knots in his back and shoulders. "Something like that. Just thought it was funny."

"You're silly."

He let her have it, not able to argue anyway. Looking down, he saw her good arm, the angle preventing him from seeing the one in a cast. "How's the arm?"

"Better."

Natsu nodded, happy her recovery was going well. "That's good." He yawned, not wanting to move from his spot. "Hey, I gotta weird question."

"What's up?"

"Can I take a nap here?" He turned his head, seeing the confusion in Lucy's eyes. "I don't feel okay to drive right now. Too tired."

Lucy nodded, slowly sitting up. "Thank you for being honest. I'll leave you alone." She grabbed her lingerie and robe, not bothering to put them on as she made her way to the door. "Get some sleep. You earned it."

Natsu gave her a weak thumbs up, eyes shutting before she was opening the door to leave. He passed out in under a minute, exhaustion overwhelming him.

* * *

Natsu stumbled as he got dressed, cringing at the dried sweat and fluids on his body. He didn't know how long he was asleep, but he was ready to go home and shower, wanting to fall asleep in his own bed while cuddling his cat.

His plan was to sneak out undetected, but that was foiled when he ran into Gray, literally. The man was coming around the corner, Natsu smacking against him. "Sorry," he mumbled, cheeks burning in an instant. He swallowed, hoping it wasn't noticeable.

"My bad, didn't see you there." Gray stepped out of the way, heading towards the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water. "How'd you sleep?" Natsu wondered how Gray was able to keep his voice so casual after what happened, but he didn't dwell on it.

"Good." Natsu hesitated before taking a few steps forward, knowing it would make things more awkward if he just left without saying goodbye.

"Feel any better?"

He nodded, eyes finding the door to Lucy's extra room, remembering what transpired between the three earlier that day. "Yeah." He paused, waiting to see if Gray would say anything else. When he didn't, Natsu sighed. "So uh, about what happened."

"What about it?" Gray asked, twisting off the cap before taking a large gulp. He raised a brow when Natsu didn't finish, tilting his head an inch to the side. "Do you regret what happened?"

Natsu shook his head, voice strained as he said, "No, that's not it. It's just... This isn't gonna, I mean, things aren't gonna be weird between us, is it?"

Gray didn't answer right away, instead keeping Natsu's gaze as the seconds ticked by. He sounded hesitant when he spoke, as if he didn't want to know. "What do you mean?"

"Like," Natsu struggled for words, "we're still gonna be friends, right?"

Gray's dark eyes seemed to lighten as he nodded, a chuckle vibrating his chest. "That was the plan. Why? You rethinking our friendship?" Despite the friendly banter, Natsu could see the tension in Gray's shoulders. It wasn't too hard to spot, seeing as the man was walking around without a shirt on.

 _'So Gray does get nervous too. He's just better at hiding it.'_

"No, just worried it was gonna get awkward."

Gray shook his head, giving Natsu a warm smile. "It's only gonna get awkward if we let it. I'm fine, happy even with what happened. If you never wanna talk about it again, I'm cool with that. Remember, honesty is crucial."

Natsu nodded, chest constricting. "Yeah. Um, I don't know if I wanna talk about it later or not."

"That's fine. I'm okay with it. If you want to, you can bring it up. I won't say a word."

Natsu felt relief, until Gray added, "Except I did wanna say one thing. That was..." He smiled, his shoulders relaxing. "That was perfect. Better than I hoped." Gray raised his water, chuckling. "And that's all I'm gonna say about it."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh, happy Gray wasn't mad at him. It was one thing to fantasize and another to act it out. He didn't want to lose his friendship over something like that. Gray had become one of Natsu's best friends over the last year. He couldn't imagine losing him, just like he couldn't imagine losing Lucy.

Natsu was also glad Gray didn't bring up the cum eating. He didn't know how he would handle that, still trying to sort out his own thoughts on the act.

Gray set his drink down before going to the pantry, pulling out a few ingredients. "I'd invite you to hang out, but you reek of sex."

Natsu barked out a laugh, not doubting Gray for a second. "Yeah. I need to go shower."

"Wanna come over this weekend?"

Natsu nodded, already looking forward to it. "Yeah. I don't have any plans."

"Cool. I'll text you about it later."

Natsu took that as his cue to leave, giving Gray a wave before heading to the front door. "Have a good night!"

"You too! Drive safe!"

Natsu left the house with a soft smile on his face. He felt confused, happy, but above all, Natsu felt satisfied with how things turned out.

If they asked him to do it all again, he would definitely say yes.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those awesome people who reviewed last time:** _ **Lodemai04, MorriganFae, sassykitten1701, mdelpin, PrincessSarahDragneel, Random-Gaurdian, Satyrykal, DemonicSpider, Guest, Guest, mumof4, Masquerade360, Kauia, KarmaBoundLife, shadow31802, Guest, KJacket, Animemama328, pixiecatost, and Guest!**_

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and if you liked the almost threesome!**

 **Up next, Chapter Eleven: Company party**


	11. Company party

**Chapter Eleven: Company party**

"What are you doing sitting by yourself for?"

Natsu glanced up from his phone, smiling when he saw Erza looming over him. She took a seat at the other side of the picnic table, a plate of food in her hands.

"Oh," he looked around, seeing the empty spaces. "Guess I didn't notice everyone leave."

"How would you? You've been on your phone since we got here."

"I have not," Natsu groused, knowing Erza was right. "I'm just waiting on a message. Gotta keep checking it."

"What's the message for?" Erza asked, then shook her head. "None of my business."

Natsu sighed, thankful she wasn't going to press. There were two things he was waiting on, neither of them things he wanted to share with Erza. He was waiting to hear back from the admissions office of Hargeon Community College. He wanted to know if he would be able to take night classes while also maintaining his full time job. He had only told Lucy and Gray he was thinking of going to college, not wanting to share the news with others unless he could actually get in.

The other thing he was waiting for was to hear about Lucy's condition. He hoped Lucy would text him when she was on her way to the party. Today was the day she was getting her cast removed, and he was excited to see her smiling face. She had been complaining about the thing for months, but the doctor's finally said it was time to take it off.

Well, they were going to wait another two days, but someone else canceled their appointment, allowing Lucy to go in a little early to deal with it. That was the reason she wasn't in attendance to the party she wanted to throw.

"What'd you think of the desserts?" Natsu asked, looking over at Erza's plate.

She picked up a chocolate chip cookie, her lips twisting before she shrugged. "They're alright. You know what would have made it better?"

"Strawberry cake?" Natsu glanced at Erza's face, seeing her squinting her eyes at him. "What? You eat it all the time."

"You eat those spicy chips all the time. You don't see my complaining."

"No, but I sure hear it," he mumbled, dodging when she tried to swat at him. "Be nice! It's a party!"

Erza shook her head as she chuckled, her eyes roaming around the area. "Too bad we're missing our host. How long does it take to get a cast off?"

"Not sure." Natsu looked towards the parking lot, not seeing Lucy's car anywhere. "I'm sure she'll get here soon."

"Here's hoping." Erza started eating her cookies, Natsu returning to his phone to check his messages.

When he saw he received none, he pocketed the device, sighing as he looked up at the sky. It was clear aside from a few clouds, the sun high in the sky and the birds chirping away. It was a nice day to be outside, and Natsu was glad he was spending it at the park instead of the office.

"So tell me," Erza started, catching Natsu's attention. "Are you dating?"

Natsu raised a brow, a shit-eating grin sliding on his face. "Why? You asking me out?" He knew she wasn't, but he liked teasing her and his other co-workers whenever he got the chance.

Erza laughed, not bothering to shake her head. She knew Natsu was aware of her long-distance boyfriend. Not only that, the two were good friends, not a hint of romance or attraction between them.

"I have a friend who's looking. Thought you might be interested?"

Natsu shook his head, scratching the itch on his nose. "Sorry. I'm not really dating."

"What does that mean?" she asked, cocking her head. "Don't you want to get out there?"

He smiled, Lucy's face coming to mind. "Nah. I'm pretty happy now."

Erza shrugged, fingers hovering over her plate until she picked up a cupcake. It wasn't strawberry, but it did have pink icing. "Are you sure? I think she'd be great for you. She's your age and loves video games."

Natsu resisted the urge to snort. "That doesn't mean she'd be great for me." Before Erza could take that as offensive, he added, "Thanks though. I'm happy where I'm at now."

Erza didn't look offended, nodding at his words. "If you change your mind, let me know. I have a few other friends who might be interested."

"You'd trust me with your friends?" Natsu asked, raising a brow. "You wouldn't even let me use the copier when I first started. Said I'd mess it up."

"That was then. I didn't know you. Besides, I think you've matured a lot in the last year and a half."

"Has it really been that long?" Natsu did the math in his head, eyes widening as he mumbled, "Man, it really has. A year and eight months. Weird how fast the time went by."

Erza nodded. "It is. I've been there for... I think this September it'll be five years."

"Damn. Any thoughts about moving up in the company?"

"At this time, no. What about you?"

Natsu pulled out his phone, sighing when he still hadn't received a text. "No, haven't thought about it." It was a lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth without also letting her know he wanted to go to college to get a degree in business. He wanted to do something with his life. Being Lucy's assistant was great, but he didn't want to do that forever.

"If you ever do, you can use me as a reference."

Natsu blinked at the offer, stunned for a moment. "Really?"

She nodded. "You're a bit silly, but you work hard. I'd be honored to recommend you."

Natsu smiled, happy to have such nice coworkers. He didn't regret leaving the downstairs to work in the office, enjoying the livelier atmosphere. "Thanks. I appreciated it. I can be your reference if you ever need it, but I don't know how valuable it'd be. I'm just an assistant."

"You know you're more than that." Erza's words made Natsu tense, but she didn't notice. "You help us out when you can. People notice when you go above and beyond. Lucy's lucky to have you."

Once again, Natsu tensed at Erza's wording, not realizing what went on in Lucy and Natsu's alone time. He wouldn't be the one correcting her though. Erza started talking about one time Natsu helped fix a broken printer, but her words cut out when she saw something past Natsu, a smile pulling at her lips. "Looks like she got it off."

Natsu glanced over his shoulder, eyes flitting until they found what Erza was talking about. He grinned, happy to see Lucy entering the park. She didn't send him a message, but seeing her face was enough to make him not mind.

She was beautiful, just like always. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, a summer dress adorning her body. He looked at her arm, seeing it didn't have the cast anymore. After seven long months, Natsu was relieved to see it gone. Her arm had healed, meaning her injuries from that accident were mended, for the most part.

Lucy had some new scars to show for it, but she hid them as best she could, using her bangs to cover the sliver of a scar left over from the gash on her forehead. The person who stitched her up worked magic. Natsu wished that same person was around when he got his cheek sliced open. His scar was jagged and angry, but he had grown accustomed to it.

And judging by the fact that he still got Lucy as a partner, he guessed it wasn't hindering him when it came to attention. It had faded over the years, blending in with the rest of his features. Natsu didn't notice it anymore when he looked in the mirror, but for a while, that was all he saw when he looked at his reflection.

Natsu wasn't insecure about a lot of things, but that had torn him up inside for a while. _'At least I've accepted it. It's just part of me.'_

Natsu got a better look at Lucy's arm as she walked closer, noticing it was slightly smaller than her other one. She had said the doctor warned that she would lose muscle in it, as well as have the hairs on her arm darken and thicken for a while until they lightened up. He didn't mind, as long as Lucy was happy and healthy, which she now was.

Natsu's smile brightened when he noticed Gray jogging behind Lucy to keep up, holding a camping chair and cooler. He slung the chair's strap around his chest before reaching out, seizing his wife's hand as they approached.

Natsu couldn't help but think Gray and her looked good together, like they belonged beside each other. Natsu's smile slipped a bit, wishing he could hold Lucy's hand like that.

He had been inside her so many times, but he had only held her hand a few times, and it was never for long and never in a romantic way. He longed to hold her, hug her, but he had to keep the affectionate stuff to a minimum. Natsu felt like he was skating on thin ice now, seeing as their relationship was now fifteen months old.

It was unheard of for Lucy, her longest relationship before him being seven months. Natsu didn't know how much longer he could keep his growing feelings a secret, but he hoped he wouldn't screw everything up. He was playing a dangerous game, but so far he was managing, even if it grew difficult with each passing month.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted, her smile just as gorgeous as ever. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah. It's great." Natsu shared a knowing look with Lucy before his eyes slid over to Gray's. He grinned, nodding towards the man. "How's it goin'?"

"Good. We woulda gotten here sooner, but the doctors were taking forever." He raised up Lucy's newly-healed arm, smiling at it. "All better now."

Lucy flushed as she tried tucking her arm back to her side, Gray chuckling before leaning in. He placed a kiss on her cheek, her blush growing darker from the attention.

"Anyways," she started, resting her head on Gray's shoulder for a moment, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. Make sure you eat up. There's plenty to go around." With that, Lucy and Gray left, going to talk to more people.

Natsu looked over at the table with food. He already ate a plate, but he was open to getting more later. He had arrived early with Erza and a few others to set up the party, but Natsu thought it was more like a company picnic than anything.

Lucy wanted to give everyone a nice treat, so she told everyone at the branch they could either come spend their Friday afternoon at the park or stay and work. Everyone ended up showing up, the branch closing early that day to make up for the lack of employees.

Lucy mentioned that her father wasn't too happy with the idea, but she was in charge of her branch, meaning she called the shots as long as it didn't hurt the company. She assured Natsu she wouldn't get in trouble when he asked, so he let it go.

If he could avoid it, he would never talk about Jude Heartfilia. The man bothered him to no end, and that was from two bad encounters. He didn't know how Gray put up with it, but the man was sticking by his wife's side, through thick and thin.

Lucy and Gray finally circled back to Natsu's table after an hour of mingling. Erza had went somewhere else by then, leaving the three of them all alone. From afar, it looked like three adults just chatting, but if anyone were to get too close, they'd hear a conversation that would make their brows raise.

"Gray has a business trip next weekend. Do you want to spend the night at our house?" Lucy asked, discussing their plans as if it were the most innocent thing to do. "We could test out that new mattress?"

Natsu chuckled, nodding as he said, "Sure. Sounds fun." He turned to Gray, seeing him playing with Lucy's fingers. "Where's the trip at?"

"Clover Town. I'll be there Friday til Sunday. You can stay both nights if you want. Dunno what you'd do about Happy though?"

"I'll probably just stay one night." Natsu looked at Lucy. "If that's okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sounds perfect. I can use the other day to catch up on my reading. I've been so bad. It's been what? Five weekends in a row where I haven't read?"

Gray tore his hand away from Lucy's to lay it against her forehead, snickering at her confused look. "Hmmm, I thought maybe you were sick. The Lucy I know never goes more than a few days without reading."

She smiled, reaching over to cup his cheek. Gray melted into her touch, the two of them sharing a long, slow kiss, their lips sliding against each other as a soft hum sounded from Lucy.

Natsu wished he could say he gave them privacy, but he didn't. He kept glancing at their connected lips, his heart racing at the thought of kissing Lucy in public. He knew he couldn't, but that didn't settle the urge. He wondered what she tasted like right now, if she was wearing lip gloss or if her lips were wet because of Gray's saliva.

Natsu thought back to the night of the 'hotwifing', the night where they shared Lucy, taking her within minutes of each other. The memory was fresh in his mind despite it being months after the act. It sparked a deviant side in him, one that pushed the boundaries he was accustomed to. He hadn't mentioned it to Lucy or Gray. In fact, since that day, neither of them had brought that night up with Natsu.

He wouldn't admit he wanted to do something like that again, maybe even going further next time. The vivid image of Lucy sucking on his cock while Gray rammed her from behind came to his head, his imagination fueling his crude desires. He didn't think he could bring it up. It was a fantasy, and sometimes it was better to keep things locked in his head than mention them.

Or maybe he was worried if he mentioned it, they would make his fantasy come true. Natsu didn't know if he was ready for something like that, so he kept quiet, letting it remain in his mind where it was safe.

"You gonna play some of the games?" Gray asked, startling Natsu enough to cause him to jump. A wiry grin took over Gray's face. "You okay?"

Natsu nodded, his heart rate increasing. "Y-yeah. Fine." He wouldn't admit that he was sporting a chubby in his shorts. He took his mind off his sexual thoughts, knowing now wasn't the time or place. Hell, he shouldn't have been thinking about those sort of things anyway, but his mind kept circling back every so often.

"So?" Gray cocked his head, white teeth gleaming as he smiled. "Whaddya say? Wanna play?"

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath, his mind filling with lewd thoughts that could be considered as 'playing'. However, he knew that wasn't what Gray meant. He cleared his throat, seeing amusement shining in Gray's blue eyes. "Uh, sure. Yeah."

"Great." Gray looked at Lucy, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his touch, her smile soft. "How about you? You wanna play?"

Natsu ignored the growing issue in his shorts, his eyes flitting around the park. Looking at his coworkers helped ease the sexual tension he carried, none of them sparking the same reaction that Lucy - _and lately Gray_ \- had caused. He had no idea what was going on with him, but he hoped he came to his senses soon, otherwise he might go crazy.

"You heard the doctor. He said to take it easy."

Gray placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I meant like the lighter games. Didn't you say they were gonna do stuff like egg tosses?"

"Oh, right. Hmm. My arm's still stiff," Lucy said, rubbing her arm. "I think I'll just watch. Maybe next time."

Natsu looked at her arm, eyes widening for a second at the large scar on it. It was worse than he expected, but he guessed after having her bone break through the skin, Lucy would have some heavy damage. It didn't make him think any differently about her, but it did make Natsu's stomach twist, not able to imagine how much pain she had been through when it happened.

Luckily she said she didn't remember the crash, her memory jumping from leaving the grocery store to waking up in the hospital. All things considered, it was better that way. He preferred her not remembering the pain.

Her open fracture resulted in surgery to put her back together, using metal and screws to put her bones where they were supposed to be. Speaking of which...

"Are they gonna take that rod outta your arm now that it's healed?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, probably not. The doctor said if he did remove it it wouldn't be until much later after the bone's stronger. But if it doesn't cause me any trouble then they'll leave the stuff in."

Natsu raised a brow, thinking that was odd. "Oh, okay."

"It could cause damage to her arm if they go back in and remove it. It's better to leave it in if it's not botherin' her," Gray explained. "Can you feel the stuff now?"

"I'm not sure," Lucy said, frowning down at her arm. "Everything feels really weird without the cast on."

"That's understandable. Don't stress over it." Gray leaned in, Lucy closing the gap to press her lips against his.

Once again, Natsu found himself wanting to kiss her too. If she let him, would she want a rough and passionate kiss, or something soft and slow like the one Gray was giving. He focused on Gray's lips, wondering if they were soft or chapped, if he was the one who dominated the kisses or if Lucy took the lead. For a split second Natsu wondered what it would feel like to have Gray's lips on his, but he dismissed that thought before he had time to explore it, not wanting to think of his friend like that.

 _'Too late,'_ Natsu thought, remembering all the times he touched himself in the comfort of his own home while imaging sharing Lucy with Gray. However, that was the first time he imagined himself touching Gray, aside from their combined fluids rubbing over his co—.

"I'mma go take a walk," Natsu said, excusing himself. He didn't wait for a reply, heading towards the trail that went around the park. It wasn't long, two miles tops, but Natsu went anyway, needing a break to clear his head.

He berated himself for thinking such crude things about his friend. He walked down the path, not able to calm his racing heart until he reached the halfway point. He started feeling better, his thoughts clean and his nerves dying down from the breath of fresh air and exercise. They worked to take his mind off his troubles, but he should have known it wouldn't have lasted long.

The sound of dirt shuffling caught Natsu's attention. He thought it was a runner, so he stepped to the side to allow them to pass. When the footsteps slowed down, he glanced back, eyes growing wide when he saw who was jogging up to him.

"Hey!" Gray shouted, his voice winded from his run. "I was hopin' I'd catch up."

Natsu cursed his luck. Just as he got his mind under control, Gray had to show up. He couldn't be rude and tell him to buzz off, so he nodded when Gray asked if he could walk with him.

For a minute, they walked in silence, half a foot between their swaying hands. The sounds and smells around him kept Natsu out of his head, but that all changed when he glanced over at Gray, seeing the beads of sweat collecting on the back of his neck. It reminded of him of that night, watching as Gray and Lucy went at it in front of him, not holding anything back.

Gray had even eaten Natsu's cum, something that made his cock twitch every time he thought about it. The more he remembered it, the more he found himself liking it, wanting to see it happen again.

Natsu watched as a bead of sweat dripped down, disappearing into Gray's shirt. He knew what Gray looked like naked now, nearly every inch of his skin exposed that night. Despite being attracted to women, Natsu couldn't help but admit that Gray had a _really_ nice body. He could see why Lucy would enjoy it, his toned muscles flexing every time he thrust into her.

Natsu swallowed, discretely adjusting himself because he was no longer calm, his cock half-hard as his memories supplied him with enough images to keep him up. He caught himself staring at Gray's lips again, wondering how they would feel. _'If we kissed, hypothetically speaking, how would it be? Would Gray like it? Would it be soft or rough?'_

When Natsu thought about a rough kiss between him and Gray, he lost it. He stopped in place, head lowering as he breathed heavily, his chest constricting and hands clenching into fists. He wasn't supposed to think like that, but he couldn't help it.

No, he could. He just didn't want to. He wanted to imagine Gray kissing him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. _'Would Gray kiss me like Lucy does? Would he suck on my tongue and make me moan?'_ Natsu didn't know, but he had a strange urge to find out. He tried pushing the thoughts down, but he couldn't bring himself to smother them completely, his curiosity burning like a wildfire.

Gray's footsteps came to a halt when he realized Natsu stopped. He walked back, eyeing his friend. "You okay?"

Natsu shook his head, looking up at the sky, only to find it covered by trees. He looked around, seeing trees surrounding them, making the area dark and secluded. Natsu wished they were in the open, not trusting himself with this privacy.

Gray stepped closer, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "What's up?"

Natsu didn't want to admit how strongly that simple touch felt. A spark of electricity shot through him just as a shiver crawled up his spine. He sucked in a long breath, imagining Gray between Lucy's legs, licking his cum out of her sopping pussy.

"God damn," Natsu mumbled, that fire inside him burning hotter when Gray squeezed his shoulder.

"Natsu?"

"I..." He looked up, eyes fixating on Gray's lips before looking into his dark eyes. He couldn't. He shouldn't. However, he didn't try to stop himself from whispering, "I— Can I... Damn. Can I try something?"

Gray raised a brow before nodding, confusion apparent in that sea of blue. "Sure," he said, voice hesitant.

Natsu gulped, raising a shaky hand to place it on Gray's shoulder. He held it there for a moment, heart pounding and blood rushing. His brain screamed for him to stop, that it was a mistake. He ignored it, loosening his lips before he leaned in an inch.

Gray's eyes grew wide, causing Natsu to jerk back. "Never mind!" he shouted, turning around so he couldn't see Gray's reaction. "I-I figured it out."

Gray wasn't interested in whatever Natsu was trying to do. Hell, Natsu wasn't even sure if _he_ was interested in it. He was just... curious.

 _'Gray and Lucy keep saying life is all about experiences. Maybe I let that get to my head.'_

"What'd you figure out?" Gray asked, voice surprisingly calm given what just happened.

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like an idiot when he said the first thing that popped into his head. "I was uh, trying to figure out what color your eyes were." It was one of the stupidest things he had ever said, and Gray pointed out why a second later.

"We've been friends for over a year and you don't know my eye color?"

"I do," Natsu mumbled, his face burning with a blush, embarrassed by the rejection, whether it was intentional or not. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it hurt. He had started to put himself out there, only to see just how much Gray wasn't interested in him. "I just, I thought maybe I saw somethin' else in there."

He kept digging, making his hole deeper and deeper. If he kept going, he wasn't going to be able to climb out. _'Serves me right for thinking of my friend like that. I deserve to look like a fool.'_

"Like what?" Gray asked, confusing Natsu for a moment because he forgot what he had said before.

He thought over it, replaying the awkward conversation in his head until he remembered. "I dunno, maybe some green?" Yup, there was another shovel full of dirt he just tossed over his back. He didn't want to come clean, fearing Gray's reaction if he knew what Natsu was really about to do.

 _'Was I really going to kiss him?'_ If Gray hadn't reacted, he probably would have. _'I... I think I was.'_ Natsu didn't know what was going on with him lately. Before the three of them shared that night together, he hadn't thought of another man in any type of sexual way, and now he was fantasizing about kissing him! He had to do something to keep himself from screwing up his friendship with Gray, knowing he wouldn't be able to recover if the man found out how confused he was.

Relief flooded Natsu's chest when Gray spoke again, sounding as if he bought the lie. "Oh, cool. Did you see any?"

Natsu shook his head, nails digging into his palms to keep his voice steady. "Nope. It was just my imagination.

 _'My stupid fucking imagination, getting me in trouble.'_

Before Gray could say anything else, Natsu turned, walking past Gray before shouting, "Wanna race?!" He was off, not waiting to hear if Gray agreed or not. He just needed to get out of there to clear his head again, only this time, he hoped it stayed that way.

He didn't look back, unaware of the smile on Gray's face, the man knowing far more than he let on.

* * *

Natsu ran across the grass, reaching his hands out to catch the football flying through the air. He stopped when he caught it, turning before throwing it in the direction it came from. He hadn't played football since he was in high school, and even then it was only for fun with his friends.

Someone in accounting brought the ball, so they decided to toss it around while the games were set up. Some of Natsu's coworkers had their kids show up after school let out, giving them more players to work with once they got started.

Natsu heard someone tell him to go long. He ran, eyes focused on the ball, not looking where he was running. He didn't know if Gray didn't see him coming or if he thought he was going to get out of the way. In the end, it didn't matter. Natsu crashed into Gray, the two men falling to the ground while Natsu clutched the ball tight in his hands.

On his way down, he couldn't help but think, _'Well, I got something right. I caught the ball.'_

Gray pushed Natsu off him after they landed, barking out a laugh at Natsu's clumsiness. "Geez! Watch where you're goin'!"

Natsu sat up, a chuckle escaping him as he nodded. "My bad. Didn't see ya."

Gray stood, holding out a hand. Natsu didn't think anything as he accepted it, feeling the rough texture of Gray's palm. He pulled him up, giving Natsu a pat before heading on his way. Natsu breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful Gray wasn't on to him. It was as if earlier never happened, which Natsu was more than okay with. He had let his thoughts get the better of him, but he hadn't done anything that couldn't be explained.

His explanations were shit, but Gray bought them, and that was all that mattered.

After a few more hours of playing, the party came to a close. Natsu played a few games, watching the ones he didn't participate in. He ate more food and talked with people, enjoying the day of no work.

When it was over, Natsu stayed late and helped clean up. He overhead Gray saying he had to go, Lucy and him sharing a kiss before he whispered something in Lucy's ear. Natsu saw her eyes go wide before she looked back at her husband, a surprised look crossing her features. "Are you sure?"

Gray nodded, eyes flitting at Natsu. He smirked, a knowing look dancing in his eyes.

Natsu turned away quickly, heart hammering as he tried to figure out what Gray had whispered to Lucy. _'What if I was wrong? What if he knew I was tryin' to kiss him? Is he mad? Is he telling Lucy to break up with me because of it? Shit! I didn't think about it enough! What if I fucked everything up just now! It was only gonna be a kiss! I was just curious, nothing else. Fuck! I fucked up. I'm gonna lose my friend and my girlfriend over some stupid curious thought.'_

While Natsu was mentally tearing himself apart, Gray was whispering in Lucy's ear again, a shiver running down her spine. "I trust him," he said, giving her a kiss that made her heart flip.

"If you're okay with it, then yeah. I'm good. I'll be home in time to make dinner."

"Take your time," Gray said, giving her a hug before he left.

Lucy looked over at Natsu, seeing he was now folding chairs, his shoulders tense and his jaw strained. She raised a brow, wondering why he looked so stiff. From what she could tell he had a fun day, but she didn't question it yet, waiting until after they were done cleaning up before she approached him.

"Hey," she said, tapping his shoulder.

Natsu tensed at her voice, hesitating before turning around. "Oh, uh, hey."

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, but she wasn't convinced. "Did something happen?"

"What makes you say that?" he rushed out, green eyes flashing with panic.

She blinked, then looked around. "What's wrong?" Her eyes widened when she remembered what Natsu had told her and Gray a week ago, her voice lowering as she asked, "Did you get bad news from the college?"

Natsu's lips parted, but before he could answer, he set the chair in his hand down before pulling out his phone. He frowned after tapping it a few times, looking up at her as he pocketed the device. "No, no news yet. I um..." He looked down, brows jumping before he glanced at her again. "I caught my hand in a chair," he said, holding up his left hand. It didn't look injured, but she took him at his word.

"There's nothing else going on?"

"Nope. Promise."

Lucy stared at him for a long moment, reading his features. She didn't want Natsu to start lying to her. If he did, she was going to have to consider breaking up with him. Extras needed to be honest, just like she needed to be honest.

Her heart hurt for a second, knowing she wasn't being honest with herself, but she released that feeling, taking a deep breath to help it dissipate. She decided to do the same with Natsu's odd behavior, knowing he didn't owe her an explanation for everything. He was allowed to be in a bad mood.

A warm smile surfaced on her face, kindness reflecting in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry to hear you got hurt. Can I help?"

Natsu kept his guard up for a second before sighing, shaking his head. "Nah, it'll be fine. I'm just overreacting."

Lucy's fingers twitched by her sides, wanting to reach out and soothe his hand, but knowing she couldn't touch him like that in public. Without turning her head, she looked around, deeming it safe to talk. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I asked Gray if I could bring you back to the house for a quickie, and guess what he suggested."

Natsu's body went tense, causing Lucy to furrow her brows. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, Adam's apple bobbing as he said, "No. Go on."

She ignored the nagging voice in her head that told her to press him for a better explanation. "Okay, well, when I asked, he said I should go to your place. It seems weird that it's been what? Fourteen months and I still haven't seen your place."

"Last Tuesday made it fifteen months," Natsu mumbled under his breath, but she heard him.

"Wow, that's crazy." She remembered back to her conversation with Gray when her and Natsu shared a hotel room in Crocus. They considered making a new rule. After they finished with their current extras, they would set a time limit on how long they would date an extra. They decided against it, knowing it was better to go with the flow than overcomplicate it. Extras rarely made it past a few months, only the good ones lasting a while longer.

Gray was no longer dating Victoria, breaking up with her when she found someone she wanted to have a real relationship with. He was dating a new woman now, the relationship starting one month ago. Lucy didn't know how long it would last, but she hoped her husband was having fun with her. She was certainly curvy enough to get Lucy's blood pumping, so she knew Gray would have his fill.

"Anyways," Lucy said, getting back on topic. "You don't have to if you don't want. I get it if you want to keep your place separate from what we do."

Natsu's eyes grew wide. He nodded, clearly nervous, but still willing. "Okay, yeah."

"Great. He said we can take our time too, if you want. I wouldn't mind. Text me the address," she snorted, "unless you want me looking through your personal file."

"I'll text ya," Natsu assured, taking a deep breath. "Was um, was that all Gray told you?"

Lucy nodded, her head cocking as she said, "Yup. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious." He took a step back, cupping the back of his head as he gave her a sheepish grin. "Guess uh, guess I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. I need to stop by the office, but I'll text you when I'm there."

"Sounds great. Gives me time to uh, to— See you then!"

She watched as Natsu went towards the parking lot, her eyes lingering on his nice ass for a moment too long before sighing. Something was bothering Natsu, but considering she wasn't being honest with herself, she could let it slide.

Everyone was entitled to a secret or two.

* * *

 **Dunno if you can feel it, but the big turning point in the story is coming up in a few chapters. Hope you're ready for it!**

 **What'd you think of this chapter? It's kinda like a filler since it's setting up for the next chapter. Like always, let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you!**

 **Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the amazing people who reviewed last time:** _ **Lodemai04, Satyrykal, MotherOfDragons1227, Nutella16, Crushing Chaos, Daises1005118, Kauia, PrincessSarahDragneel, shadow31802, KJacket, sassykitten1701, gazergirlstar, Random-Gaurdian, TheLochNessy, KMoD, Guest, Dragon style, AerieBell, Lkityan02, Kowareta1468, Lexx096, mdelpin, rigaryuna, and INDADD!**_

 ***In case anyone was wondering, it's been roughly 3ish months since the almost threesome took place, so Natsu's been confused for a few months now.**

 **Up next, Chapter Twelve: Instruction manual**


	12. Instruction manual

**Chapter Twelve: Instruction manual**

Natsu rushed around his apartment, dirty clothes and dishes in his hands. He groaned when he tossed a handful of socks into the sink, cursing as he pulled the soaked clothes out of his soapy water.

If he knew Lucy was coming over today, he would have cleaned earlier. His apartment reflected his 'single' life. He rarely had guests over, and none of those people he cared about impressing. Lucy was the first besides his parents that he wanted to clean for, trying to give the impression that he kept his place tidy.

It was a facade, but he could live with it. It wasn't as bad as some of the other things he kept hidden.

Happy watched as his owner went back and forth, picking up any mess he could find. It shouldn't have taken long to clean up considering they were in a studio apartment, but Natsu was struggling to make it look presentable.

Natsu ran down the stairs to the dumpster, tossing in a bag of trash before heading back up. He did a final check of the place, smiling when he couldn't find anything gross or dirty. It was perfect timing, a knock sounding on the door a minute later.

Smiling down at Happy, he said, "Wish me good luck." Natsu answered the door, his smile turning nervous as he ushered Lucy in.

She took a few steps in, eyes scanning the small area. Turning to the left, Lucy was met with his kitchen. He saw her looking over his counters, probably checking for dirty dishes or crumbs. When she found none, she turned to him, giving him a warm smile. "Can I get a tour?"

Natsu nodded, closing the door behind. "You can put your purse anywhere."

After she hung it on the door's knob, they began. "Here's the bathroom," Natsu said, opening a door. She peeked inside, furrowing her brows as she sniffed the air freshener he used. "It's cinnamon," he admitted, causing her to laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?"

He didn't answer, instead leading her further into his home. Opening another door, he showed her his laundry room. The washer and dryer were built into the same machine, stacking on top of each other. He gestured to the left, letting her look at his small dining room table with two mismatched chairs.

However, Lucy wasn't looking at his table, her eyes glued to the stuff decorating his wall. She walked up, lips parting as she took it all in. "What are these?"

Natsu stepped beside her, his eyes roaming his wall. He hadn't thought anything of it at first, seeing it every day. He realized now it might seem strange, sticking so many things up to display. "Memories." Pictures and trinkets lined the wall, each holding a memory for Natsu. "I collect things."

Lucy laughed, her tone teasing. "I think it's called being a hoarder."

 _'I want to hoard you.'_

He cursed himself, knowing he couldn't do that to Gray. Hell, he couldn't do that to Lucy either. She deserved to be free, not hoarded by someone she didn't even feel affection for.

Pushing those feelings aside, Natsu pointed at the closest thing, a fond smile taking over his lips. "This was from sixth grade. We took a field trip to the aquarium."

"Why'd you keep a rock?" Her fingers ghosted over the smooth black rock that was placed on a shelf, careful not to touch it.

"I found it right after I met one of my best friends. I wanted to remember that day, so I kept it." He picked it up, thumb smoothing over the surface. When he put it back, he sighed. "Haven't talked to the guy since middle school, but he was still a great friend. I like keeping things to remember my good memories."

Lucy pointed to a post-it tacked on the wall, raising a brow. "That's my handwriting. Why'd you keep this?"

Natsu chuckled, cupping the back of his neck as he felt himself sweat, nervous once again. "That's uh, the first time you made me get you something at that bakery. You wrote down your order so I wouldn't forget."

"Yeah? But why'd you keep it? That doesn't sound like a good memory."

He shrugged. "I think it is." Natsu hesitated, deciding it wouldn't be too bad if he told her the reason behind it. "You shoulda seen the way your face lit up when I brought you that coffee. It um... it made my day."

"Awww," Lucy cooed, putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "You're so sweet."

There was nothing he could do to stop the blush from appearing, his cheeks tinged pink. "Yeah yeah."

"Are these your parents?" Lucy asked, changing the subject by pointing at a picture frame.

He nodded, smiling at the couple. "My birth parents. I don't remember anything about them though."

"I see where you get your good looks from," she teased, looking at the man with short pink hair, next to his wife with wavy black locks.

Natsu grinned, snorting as he said, "Yeah, that's also where I get my ridiculous hair." He ran a hand through his hair to emphasis. "Zeref's lucky. He got our mom's hair."

"I like your hair," Lucy said, reaching out to thread her fingers through his pink locks. Their fingers brushed against each other, but neither moved immediately, fingers lingering before they pulled back.

Natsu cleared his throat, nodding towards the picture next to his birth parents. "That's Igneel and Grandeeney. They're the ones who adopted me and my brother."

"I think it's amazing when people adopt," she murmured, eyes locked with the picture. "They must have a lot of love."

A soft smile pulled at Natsu's lips. "They do. They treated me like their son since day one. They didn't make me feel like an outsider."

He stared at the picture, memories surfacing in his mind. Some bad, but mostly good. Families weren't meant to be perfect, but the Dragneels loved each other with everything they had. Natsu never had to wonder if his parents loved him. He could feel it in his heart.

He pointed to a picture higher up, one of him and his brother when they were kids. Zeref rarely smiled, especially for photos, which was why Natsu cherished that memory. "That's my older brother."

"When was that taken?"

"I was eight. We went to the lake for the day. A crab pinched my dad's foot. My mom was gonna help him out, but once she saw us laughing she went to take a picture instead." Natsu barked out a laugh. "Igneel was pissed, but after he saw the pic he was happy. He ended up eating the crab as revenge. He doesn't even like seafood, but he wanted to," Natsu used air quotes, "'assert his dominance'."

"He sounds silly," Lucy said, hand resting on the small of Natsu's back, feeling the toned muscles beneath his shirt. "Just like you."

Natsu grinned, happy to be compared to Igneel. He was his role model growing up. "Thanks." He almost said he hoped one day they could meet, but he kept that thought to himself. Lucy wasn't meant to get close to him, and meeting his parents seemed like a big step.

"What's the bow tie for?" Lucy asked, inspecting the red material. It had a different shade of red staining the corner of the bow, but other than that it looked to be in good shape.

"Senior prom." Natsu shuddered, causing Lucy to raise a brow. "Horrible night."

"Do tell," Lucy said, her entire focus on him.

After a long sigh, Natsu nodded. "Okay, well one of my friends had just been dumped by her boyfriend. I asked what I could do to make her feel better, and she said she wanted to go to prom with me. You know, just to make her ex jealous, nothing else."

Natsu shook his head before putting a hand on his forehead. "Well, I didn't know this, but I guess she had a crush on me or something. I said I'd do with her, I mean, I was already going anyways to hang out, so I figured why not?"

Lucy's small smile let him know she could sense the trouble was coming, and she was right. "So, we get there with our other friends, things are going okay. Then she sees her ex with some new girl, gets pissed, then decides she wants to get drunk off this shit Tony, he's another guy I hung out with, brought. Anyways, when she was shit-faced, I tried to take her home so she wouldn't make more of a scene, but—"

"She was making a scene?"

Natsu closed his eyes, picturing it in his head once again. "Yeah. She started calling her ex a douche in front of everyone and tryin' to pick a fight with his new girl. It... it got pretty messy." He never was able to wash the punch stain out of his shirt when he got splashed, his 'date' trying to toss it at the clueless girl his ex decided to bring. He wasn't able to return his rented tux, instead having to buy it since the stains wouldn't come out.

"I finally convinced her to get in my car and go home, but halfway there she started crying about unfair life was and how she wished her ex wasn't such an asshat." Natsu chuckled despite thinking about that horrible night. He had to agree, the guy she chose wasn't the best, but then again, who was he to judge?

"I pulled over to try to talk to her, but I barely put the car in park before she tried coming over to my side of the car."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, brows furrowed.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, remembering her unwanted advances. "She tried kissin' me and gropin' me, but when I told her no, she didn't stop." He looked at Lucy before glancing at the bow tie.

"She wouldn't stop no matter what I did, so finally I just got out of the car and called her mom." Natsu squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly breathed. "I felt bad. I didn't wanna call her parents and let them know she was drunk, but I didn't know what else to do. Her dad ended up showing up to take her home."

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, gaze unfocused on his wall of memories. "I really don't know what else I coulda done. I didn't like her like that, and I wasn't gonna let her do that shit drunk anyways, so..." His voice trailed off, letting Lucy know he was done.

His head snapped towards her when he felt a hand on his back again, this time rubbing small circles against his shirt. He tried ignoring the fire that burned where she touched, loving any intimacy she was willing to give. He pretended like he didn't notice, afraid if he said anything she would stop. He craved her touches, starving for affection.

"I think you did the right thing," Lucy said, offering him a small, kind smile. "I know if I was in that situation, I'd rather be in trouble with my parents than do something I'd regret with a guy, and I'm sure she would have regretted it."

Natsu snorted, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Oh, thanks."

Her smile widened, her brown eyes softening. "You know what I mean. She was drunk, like you said. She wasn't in complete control of her actions, so she might have been mad at you if you took advantage of the situation."

Natsu nodded, understanding her reasoning. "Yeah."

A beat of silence passed between them before Lucy's hand froze against his back. "Wait. I thought you said you have good memories up here. That doesn't sound good."

With a deep sigh, he looked back at the bow tie. "I said I like collecting good memories, but I have others too. This one reminds me not to do stupid shit." He shuddered, not wanting to think about how things would have turned out if he decided to let her touch him how she wanted. He knew he would have regretted it, and that was enough for him. "The bow tie stays. It keeps me in check."

 _'For the most part.'_

Lucy giggled beside him, her hand moving until she wrapped her arm around his back, hand lightly gripping his waist. "Tell me another memory."

He looked down, seeing the light flickering in her brown eyes. If she wanted to learn more about him, he was going to help her. He went through his pictures, rattling off dates and events, pointing out different items that each held a unique story. Some made Lucy laugh, others had her silent, a dull look taking over her eyes.

He didn't like that look, so he tried to stay away from bad memories. He knew he could toss the items that made him sad, but they were precious to him regardless, like the necklace dangling from a hook. His birth mother had been wearing it when she died. It was the only thing he had left of his mom besides a photo.

"You said they died in a house fire?"

Natsu nodded, fingers brushing over the silver locket. Inside was a picture of Natsu and Zeref, both when they were babies. "My mom died of smoke inhalation... My dad—"

He couldn't finish that sentence. Lucy didn't force him.

They stayed quiet for a long minute, Lucy rubbing along his side as she stepped closer. Natsu didn't think as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. He swallowed, blinking back the unshed tears. He didn't think about his birth parents too much, having more bad memories than good.

Despite not knowing them, he loved them. They were family, and family was the most important thing to him.

He drew comfort and support from Lucy, heart warming when she wrapped her arm around his front. It might have been from the side, but she was hugging him, and that meant the world to him. No matter how many times they had sex, Natsu craved that shred of intimacy, wishing there were no rules preventing it.

Gray's face flashed through Natsu's mind, causing him to let go. He knew he was crossing a line, and Lucy was too. They separated, eyes on the wall. For a while, neither said anything.

The silence was broken when Lucy gasped, their eyes falling down to see Happy bopping his nose against Lucy's ankle as he sniffed her. Her eyes lit up as she bent down, grabbing the feline to pull him into her arms.

"This is the infamous Happy?!"

The skin around her eyes crinkled as she smiled, holding him close to her chest as she gave him a light hug. The cat squirmed a bit, shifting until he wasn't on his back anymore. Lucy scratched under his chin, Happy melting against her as he started to purr.

Natsu couldn't blame him. He loved being pressed against Lucy's chest too, but for different reasons. He kneeled next to her, running his hands over the blue fur, fingers touching Lucy's.

"He's so cute!"

Natsu smiled, the tension he carried in his shoulders lessening. "Yeah. He's greedy too."

She snickered as she looked into Happy's eyes, her voice softening as if she were talking to a child. "Is Happy greedy? You want all the pets?"

Natsu laughed when Happy rubbed his face against Lucy's hand, silently coaxing her to continue petting him. "I'm tellin' ya. He'd let you pet him all day if he got the chance."

"Sorry buddy," she said as she set him on the ground, "I can't give you that chance." Her eyes found Natsu's, a deviant glint shining in them. "I'm going to be too busy _petting_ your owner."

Natsu snorted, shaking his head as Lucy giggled. "You know, you've said some pretty weird things, but that has to be the weirdest."

"Oh come on. Like you haven't said anything weird ever?"

"I didn't say that. Just stating a fact."

She raised a brow. "And that is?"

"That you're weird."

While she muttered something under her breath, Natsu stood up, holding out a hand to help her up. Once they were on their feet, he continued with the tour, deciding it was better to leave his memories alone for now.

"And this is my living room," Natsu said, turning so he could direct her attention to the couch pushed against the wall, facing his TV. It was placed on a stand at the foot of his bed. Since he was in a studio apartment, the only doors were to the bathroom, laundry room, and closet. He had curtains to separate his 'bedroom' from the living room if he wanted privacy, but he rarely used them.

Lucy walked towards his bed, pushing her right hand into the mattress to test its firmness. Natsu didn't think anything of it, letting his eyes roam Lucy's body without shame. He knew they were going to start soon. It was the only reason she was over. If they hadn't gotten caught up in his memories, he figured they would have been close to finishing up if not done by now.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, bending over.

Natsu was too distracted staring at her ass to notice what she was picking up, grabbing the corner of a magazine that stuck out from under his bed. She inspected the cover, a large grin gracing her lips. "Huh. I figure you'd use the internet like everyone else."

Natsu furrowed his brows, walking forward until he was peeking over Lucy's shoulder. His eyes went wide as he reached around her, trying to take the magazine away from her. It featured an array of nude and scantily clad women, something Natsu didn't want Lucy seeing. She held it out, turning it to the side before flipping through the pages. The centerfold came out, Natsu's blush feeling like fire consumed his face.

"Give it back!"

"No way! This is awesome!" She squirmed when he wrapped his arms around her, trying to grab his magazine. She turned the pages, giggling when he resorted to tickling her sides, her hips jerking to get away. "Am I going to find any mysterious white stains?"

"N-no!" Natsu wrapped a strong arm around her waist before throwing her on the bed, taking advantage of her confusion by snatching the magazine from her fingers. He held it behind his back, his heart beating wildly from getting caught.

"So, what kind of pictures do you like best?" Lucy asked, moving to her back. She spread her legs, her dress dipping between her thighs to cover her panties. "The teasing kind?" she asked, hand bunching up the hem of her dress. She pulled it up, revealing her creamy inner thighs. "Or do you like the full nude ones?"

Natsu bit his inner cheek, eyes trained on Lucy's movements. He gulped, feeling mortified as he admitted, "I don't look at the pictures that much. I-I... I got it for the articles."

Lucy laughed, shaking her head. "That's what everyone says."

The tips of his ears burned as he brought the magazine in front of him, turning the page he had frequented since he bought it. His hands shook before he gave it to Lucy, unable to meet her gaze. "It's true. I... I like to read the stories people send in."

Lucy stared at him for a moment before looking down, her eyes flitting over the first few lines before her brows raised, her lips parting as she looked up at Natsu. "You've read this?"

He nodded, throat feeling tight.

"Did... you touch yourself to it?"

Natsu swallowed, his voice as strained as his jaw. "Yeah."

Her eyes fell to the page again, her voice soft as she read a paragraph out loud. "Her body writhed as I sampled her pussy, her moans muffled due to the tongue thrusting into her mouth. Musica took off his pants, replacing his tongue with his dick, fucking Elie's sweet mouth while he pulled at her hair."

Natsu's throat tighten, loving the way the crude words spilled off Lucy's tongue, a tongue he wanted traveling all over his body. She swallowed, taking deeper breaths as she read further down the page. "Every time I pushed into her, she took more of his cock into her mouth. She whimpered like a bitch in heat, the sound driving me crazy. I rammed into her harder, emptying my load in her tight cunt."

Lucy took a shaky breath as she looked up at Natsu, licking the bottom of her top teeth. "You're into..." He thought she was going to say threesome stories, but she went with a different approach. "You're into that sort of language?"

Natsu felt his skin warm. Her reading turned him on. It wasn't so much the words, but the fact that it was Lucy saying them. He could feel himself hardening, aching to be touched by her soft hands.

"Kinda," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Only when I read it. I don't think I'd like it in real life."

Lucy nodded, her eyes falling to the page again.

"This is..." Her voice trailed off as she continued to read. "Unexpected."

Natsu hesitated, his mind racing as he asked, "Good unexpected... or bad?"

"Oh," Lucy looked up, "definitely good." She scooted back on his bed, laying her head against his pillow as her eyes flitted over the page. "You can lay down too, if you want."

Natsu didn't need to be told twice, easing himself on the bed before shifting closer to her. He rested his head on the edge of his pillow, trying to figure out which story she was reading. There were three on the two pages she had open, her mouth parted as her teeth teased her bottom lip.

His question was somewhat answered when she folded the magazine, letting him know she was either reading the end of the second story - _about a woman 'thanking' a firefighter for saving her life_ , or the third story - _featuring a woman who was curious about experimenting with another woman for the first time_.

Natsu jolted when he felt Lucy's hand on his wrist, pulling up his left hand towards her face. "You said you hurt your hand," Lucy started, brushing the pads of his fingers against her bottom lip, causing his breath to hitch. "Which fingers?"

Despite his fingers feeling fine, Natsu held up two, watching as she nodded before giving them a light kiss.

"I want to make them feel better while I read." That was all she said before his fingers slipped past her lips, her tongue running up and down them as she thrust them into her mouth.

Natsu groaned, a jolt of electricity running straight to his cock. She didn't let that stop her, licking between the two fingers before swirling her tongue around them. Natsu imagined her doing the same to his cock, a fire burning in the pit of his stomach. She set the magazine aside, pushing her dress up until he could see her pretty blue panties.

She withdrew his fingers from her mouth, her voice airy as she gave him a command. "Finger me."

Natsu didn't deny her, shifting so he was between her legs, his hands pushing her thighs wider apart before hooking a finger under her panties, pulling them aside so he could touch her directly.

Lucy hummed when he dragged his fingers against her slit, her saliva mixing with the moisture that gathered on her folds. He pushed his fingers in, a heavy sigh escaping her. Natsu watched her face instead of her core, thrusting his fingers into her to get her to react.

She did, moaning while she bit her bottom lip. Her hips bucked, a silent plea to go faster. He aimed to please her, especially after she discovered his reading material and didn't shame him for it. Considering all the things Lucy was in to, he would be surprised if she judged him for something like that.

As if reading his mind, Lucy asked, "You like to read stories?"

He nodded, curling his fingers inside her to get her to whimper. He couldn't decide which sound he liked best, all of them getting his heart racing.

Lucy reached down, grabbing his wrist to still his actions. His eyes were locked with hers, a pink brow raising to ask a silent question, wanting to know what she was doing. She turned his wrist until his palm was faced up, her core squeezing around his fingers in response.

"Do this thing," Lucy said, using her hand to show him what she wanted. Her fingers imitated a beckoning gesture, back arching when he did as told. Her head hit the pillow hard, gasping as he went above and beyond, going hard and fast to push her closer to her first climax.

"If you'd like," Lucy's fingers fisted his blanket as her thighs began to shake, "I can write you something?"

Natsu gulped, his mouth going dry at the thought. His cock surged in his shorts, his head nodding before his words left his mouth. "I'd love that."

Lucy looked down, giving him a wink before grinning. "I can't wait."

Natsu moved between her legs, his fingers turning inside her. It pulled a few whimpers from his girlfriend, but the real prize was when he leaned down, his lips sealing around her clit. He lapped the nub, tongue lathering it with enough attention to get her toes curling. Her core tightened around his fingers as she moaned, eyes squeezing shut. " _Fuck!_ "

Natsu's eyes widened, wondering if that was too loud. He hadn't brought any women to his apartment before, so he didn't know if his neighbors would hear Lucy and complain. He decided not to worry about it too much. He had never heard his neighbors fucking, so either the walls were thick enough or no one around him was getting laid.

He moved his lips and tongue against her clit, kissing the sensitive nerves, saliva dripping down to mix with her arousal. He pinched her clit with his lips before flicking the tip of his tongue against her, his fingers moving quick inside her, letting her reach her natural high.

" _Natsu!_ " she moaned, her heels digging into the mattress while Natsu removed his fingers so he could sample her core. She was soaked, her juices dripping onto his blanket. He didn't pay it any mind, not thinking about the consequences later.

He gave her inner thighs kisses, feeling them twitch beneath his lips. "What would you write about?" he asked, teeth giving her skin a nip, causing her to jolt.

She reached down, fingers weaving into his soft pink hair. "I'm not sure," she said, tugging his hair to lead him to her core again. "Any suggestions?"

Natsu had too many ideas to list, his throat feeling raw as he said the one he wanted more than any others. "An instruction manual."

Lucy let go of his hair, her brow raising as she lifted herself up. Natsu let go of her panties, letting them rest against her wet folds, his eyes hesitating before tearing away from the seductive sight. "What?"

Lucy's shoulders shook as she smothered a laugh. "I'm the one who should be asking 'what'. What do you mean you want an instruction manual?"

Hearing the words out loud made Natsu realize how silly his request sounded. It made perfect sense in his head since he had often thought about it, but it was the first time Lucy heard of it. "I uh, I want to know what you, you know, like."

"What I like?" Lucy asked, cocking her head.

He nodded, feeling a blush spread over his face. "Like, I wanna know how to make you..." His voice faltered as he searched for words, not wanting to sound weird.

"Natsu, we've been together for over a year. I'm sure I can handle whatever you're thinking. Just try me."

She had a point. After being together for fifteen months, he should be able to be honest with his desires, as long as they remained about sex and nothing more. "I wanna know how to please ya, make you come better."

"Come better?" Lucy asked, furrowing her brows. "What do you mean? You make me come a lot."

Natsu swallowed, his throat feeling tight and his cock throbbing painfully, begging for attention. He had to adjust himself, the action not going unnoticed by Lucy. "I want you to really come. I want it to be better than what I'm doing. I... I want to know how to make you specifically come the best."

Lucy gave him a nervous grin, a blush of her own coating her chest. "Come the best?"

He sighed, dragging a hand over his face, realizing too late that it was the one he used on Lucy. Her arousal clung to his skin, his mind buzzing when he took in a deep inhale. "I'm not the best with words," he admitted, but Lucy already knew that.

"Clearly." She sat up, kneeling in front of him. "I think I understand though. You want to know exactly what I specifically like, not just how to make women in general come?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "How about I write you something else."

Natsu's shoulders went slack, disappointed that Lucy wouldn't fulfill his request. He didn't think it was asking too much. He wouldn't have suggested it if she didn't offer to write him something, asking what he wanted to read about. He opened his mouth, ready to apologize in case he offended her, only to gasp when Lucy pressed her lips to his, stealing a kiss.

Their lips moved fluidly, her tongue dragging against his bottom lip before she sucked it into her mouth, giving him a light nibble. He groaned when she tugged, the fire in his belly burning hotter. When she pulled away, she leaned in, lips skimming against his ear.

"I'll write about one of my fantasies," Lucy said, tongue coming out to trace the shell of his ear before she dipped the tip into his ear. His hands gripped her hips, not realizing how much he would enjoy that. Her voice was husky when she spoke again, desire laced with her tone. "How about I give you that instruction manual in person."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, voice rough and low, bordering on a growl.

She chuckled, hot breath fanning his ear. He squeezed her tighter, her curvaceous body keeping him grounded. "I'll tell you how to make me come hard and strong, right now."

Natsu nodded while she pulled back, a filthy grin surfacing on his face. "I'd fucking love that."

She smiled, leaning in to give him a quick kiss, pulling away before it could get heated. "I thought so. Are you sure you want to though? You may want to do something different than what I want?"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, this time pressing his lips to her ear. "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it." He paused, debating if he should give her that kind of permission before he made up his mind. He wanted her to experience pure pleasure, so he added one more word, sealing the deal. "Anything."

Lucy pushed at his chest, his arms falling back to his side. She lifted her dress, tugging it off before laying it on the floor, careful not to wrinkle it. Next to go were her panties and bra, Lucy not bothering with teasing as she stripped herself naked. She stole a peek at him, gesturing towards his body with a finger. "Take those off."

Natsu almost ripped his shirt as he pulled it off, fumbling with the rest of his clothes. When he was naked, he sat in front of Lucy, waiting for her second command.

"Lay down."

Natsu did as he was told, furrowing his brows when Lucy took his pillow from under his head, her smile devious as she whispered, "This'll only get in the way."

Remaining silent, Natsu watched as she smoothed her hands over her thighs, slowly dragging her them up, gliding over her hips, stomach, then breasts. She gave herself a squeeze, humming at the faint pleasure. Her fingers parted before coming back together, her pert nipples caught between her index and middle fingers on each hand.

A deep sigh escaped her as she tugged at her nipples, her stomach flexing with every breath. She brushed over her nipples a few times before smiling down at Natsu, saying she was ready to begin. She waddled towards his head, instructing him to keep his arms down while she got into position.

She straddled his face backwards, grabbing his hands to put them on her ass. "Eat me, nice and slow. Don't just focus on the clit, I like it when you eat me out too."

Natsu nodded before spreading her ass, gaining better access to her dripping core. He didn't have to lean in, Lucy lowering herself so he could reach her. He started with her lower lips, licking them before thrusting his tongue into her core. Lucy moaned softly above him, her hands massaging her breasts.

She took pleasure in him being delicate with her, taking his time as he sampled her core. When she felt like he deserved a treat, she shifted, making it to where he had to focus on her clit due to the new angle.

"Use one finger to play with me. Don't penetrate, just go in an inch or so. I like the teasing feeling."

When Natsu did as she said, she grasped his cock, feeling his hot breath against her clit before he sucked it into his mouth, tongue lavishing her nerves. She stroked him from head to base, spreading his pre-cum over his heated skin. His cock was shoved in her mouth a moment later, causing Natsu to growl against her body.

She moaned when his finger traced her slit, then dipped in to play with her entrance. She rewarded him with a deep thrust into her mouth, her hips bucking and tongue stroking.

Lucy had to pull up when she felt herself getting close, her legs shaking and tensing over and over until she met her end. " _Fuck! Y-yes!_ Keep going! Don't you dare stop!"

Natsu kept licking and playing, his chin, mouth, and nose drenched in her arousal. For a moment he thought he might drown, but he had to admit, it wouldn't be a bad way to go. He prolonged her orgasm, rewarded when his name spilled from her pretty lips. He felt himself flushing deeper, but he didn't stop, continuing until she told him she was wanted something else.

Lucy crawled off him, taking a deep breath as she tried regulating her heartbeat. She gave Natsu a lazy grin, moving closer so she could kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. She grabbed his arms, giving them a tug to convey her desires. He wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close enough for her to climb onto his lap. He thought she was going to ride him, but she didn't.

She continued the kiss for a few minutes, a hand between them to give Natsu slow, loose strokes. She wasn't done with him, wanting to make it last as long as possible.

When Lucy was satisfied with the kiss, she moved, thinking aloud which position she wanted, knowing exactly what she was doing to the man who heard her. "Hmmm, I could have him bend me over the side of the bed. I do like the way that feels. Or I could lay on my stomach on the bed. That always hits the spot. Or maybe sideways? If he puts enough force behind his thrusts it'll leave me breathless. I do enjoy that."

Natsu couldn't stop himself from moaning at her words. They all sounded perfect, his cock giving him angry throbs, needing stimulation. He wanted to be inside her, ravishing her however she liked. He bit his tongue, not wanting to say anything and ruin the moment. Lucy was in charge, and honestly, he liked it.

Dominance suited her, even if he preferred to be the one in control.

"How do I want him to finish?" Lucy asked herself, capturing every shred of attention Natsu had. She tapped her lips, the corners quirking up in a smirk when she saw he was watching her, green eyes sharp and focused on her face. "I know he likes it when he comes on my face or breasts, but this is about what I want."

She smiled, turning her head so they were making eye contact. Despite that, she spoke as if he wasn't there. "I think I'll have him come inside me. It makes me feel all warm inside. Yeah. I'll have him do that. Hope he likes it too."

Lucy didn't ask him, but he nodded anyway, loving the idea of filling her with his cum. He no longer dreaded going to the clinic every few months, knowing it was the reason he got to enjoy Lucy's body. They didn't have to worry about any diseases, and Lucy's birth control prevented any unwanted pregnancies. No matter how many times he came inside her, they were protected, and to Natsu, that made the sex that much hotter.

"Do you know what position you want?" Natsu asked, voice rough, anticipation threatening to eat him alive.

Lucy chose to delay answering him, running her hands over her body once more, tweaking her nipples in the process. "Yes. I do."

Natsu's fingers twitched, wanting her to answer so he could do what she wanted. The only reason he didn't push harder was because he knew she was toying with him, getting off on teasing him. He let her, completely at her mercy.

But he loved it.

"Are you sure you'll do exactly as I say?"

Natsu almost groaned, wanting to be inside her instead of going over something they just talked about. He nodded, voice gravelly but firm. "Yes, absolutely."

Light danced behind her eyes as she got on all fours, sauntering towards the center of the bed. Natsu thought she was going to have him fuck her from behind, but she turned over, laying her back against the bed with her legs spread. He wondered if she wanted to do it in the missionary position, and if she did, he wasn't going to think anything negative about it.

In all honesty, he couldn't figure out why the position was criticized as being boring. He figured the people doing it weren't using the position to its fullest potential.

He thought Lucy would tell him to get between her legs, but she had other ideas. "Stand at the edge of the bed."

Natsu followed her orders, standing to the side. Staying on her back, Lucy moved her head near the edge he was at.

She pulled her hair tie out, letting her golden locks spread over his blanket. She smiled up at him before parting her lips, her voice almost a whisper. "I want you to fuck my face while you play with my breasts, specifically my nipples. Nothing too rough. Just some light pinching and pulling. I really like when you roll them between your fingers, so do that too. I don't want you coming in my mouth, so if you get close, slow down. I just want to taste your cock while you play with me for a few minutes. Okay?"

Natsu nearly gasped, stunned by her request. He nodded, heart hammering and flush spreading as he took a step closer to her, watching as she opened her mouth.

"Put it in."

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned, shocked by how turned on he was, and she wasn't even touching him! He grabbed his cock, stroking over the velvety skin before bringing it closer to her mouth, pushing it past her lips.

He felt her tongue working over him the instant he was inside, causing him to moan before he leaned over, hands cupping her breasts. He kneaded the flesh, her mouth massaging him as he gave her light thrusts, letting her tongue do most of the work.

She swallowed around his cock, whimpering when he tugged at her nipples, trying to apply even pressure on both of them. He grew bold with every muffled moan, thumbs brushing over her peaks before he pinched them.

Natsu loved when she moaned around his cock. The faint vibrations were good, but he liked the fact that they were both experiencing pleasure at the same time better. He felt closer to her, sharing in the euphoric feeling. Before when they were like that, he could pretend there was no one else in the world, but lately when he had her alone, he couldn't help when his mind drifted, wondering what Gray would do if he were there.

Would he watch as Natsu thrust his cock into Lucy's mouth, or would he come over and join, eating Lucy's exposed pussy while Natsu teased her nipples? Natsu didn't know the answer, but he knew one thing.

They both excited him, often the fantasy alone making him come by his own hands. He hated the idea of Lucy with another man, unless that man was Gray. But for now, Natsu was going to succumb to his own little world, one where it was just him and Lucy.

And Happy, but that was only because he could hear his cat scratching at his couch again, but Natsu was too focused on Lucy to stop what they were doing and scold his cat. A few more scratch marks wouldn't hurt anything.

Natsu looked at Lucy's legs, seeing her lower half squirming against the bed. She would clench her thighs together before spreading them, her ass pressing into the mattress when she arched her back. Everything she did was mesmerizing, and that included the dirty sounds she made as she sucked his cock while her head was hanging off the edge of the bed.

Lucy tapped on his thigh, causing him to stop. They didn't discuss what that meant, but he ended up doing what she wanted in the end. Once his cock was removed from her mouth, she reached her hands up, Natsu helping her get on the bed since she said her head was feeling light.

She breathed heavily, fingers playing with her clit and wet folds, eyes fixed on Natsu's. He wanted to taste her again, but when she told him to climb on, he obeyed. "Rub yourself against me slowly, make sure you get yourself nice and wet."

"Fuck," Natsu whispered, eyes piercing as he looked at her. "Have I told you how much I love when you talk dirty?"

She grinned, her tongue wetting her lips before her eyes flashed down her body, silently telling him he should do as she asked. He nodded, taking hold of his cock to thrust against her slit, collecting her arousal. Her scent was heavy in the air, the smell intoxicating. Heat crawled over his neck and chest when she moaned, enjoying the way he rubbed against her bundle of nerves with the tip of his cock.

Natsu's member moved effortlessly against her slit, his heated skin coated in her juices. She grabbed his hips, giving him a tug before her hands rested on her breasts, waiting for him to start.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath as he eased into her body, her arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer. His thick cock stretched her, filled her. He didn't wait, giving her a quick thrust before Lucy shook her head. "Go slow."

He furrowed his brows, thinking the command was odd. She always told him to go faster or harder, never slower. Still, he obeyed, amazed when her inner walls squeezed him, causing him to moan. His hips moved slow, giving her short thrusts until the pads of her fingers dug into his back, keeping her nails from scratching him.

"Make them long and slow," she whispered, gasping when he did just that. She leaned up, lips parting as she exhaled. Natsu closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was short-lived, Lucy ending the kiss so she could say, "Kiss my neck."

Natsu sealed his mouth around her neck, his teeth grazing her throat, prepared to give her a light bite. "No teeth. Just kiss with your mouth open." He pulled his teeth back, tongue and lips running against her skin as he thrust into her body.

" _Mmmmm_ ," Lucy hummed, her hands moving to his lower back so she could feel his movements as he entered her. " _Longer_."

Natsu didn't know if she was talking about his thrusts or his kisses, so he made both of them longer, lips lingering over her skin before he kissed another part of her neck. He moved his cock slowly, pushing every inch into her before pulling out again, enjoying the way her walls massaged him and her moans filled the air. She squeezed when he sucked on her skin, tightening around his member.

" _Ahhhhh! Yeah!_ " she whimpered. He could feel her swallow against his mouth. "Just like that, _Natsu!_ "

He kept the same pace, placing open-mouthed kisses all along her neck and shoulder. He felt heat pooling in his lower stomach, wanting to come out, but he held strong. The pace helped him last longer, minutes ticking by as they got lost in each other.

Natsu worried she wasn't going to be able to finish since he wasn't touching her, but he worried for nothing. Lucy's walls started convulsing around him, her moans growing louder and deeper as she neared her climax. "Oh fuck _yes!_ Yes! N- _Natsuu!_ "

She came around his cock, his breath picking up as he resisted the urge to follow her off the cliff. He wanted to make it last longer, but if she said the word, he would let go, knowing he was at her mercy, only doing as he was told.

At least, that was what he tried to do, but some urges were too hard to resist.

Lucy's hands grabbed his firm ass, pulling him to make sure he was giving her every inch he had. He reached down, grabbing her right wrist to hold it above her head. She didn't tell him to, but he did it anyway, feeling her squeezing him in response.

Natsu was lost in the moment, his thoughts leaving as he moved against her body, the two working together to create as much pleasure as possible. She gasped and panted, his lips moving to hers, kissing her. She let him do it, tongues teasing each other, keeping the pace as slow as his thrusts.

Natsu's hand found hers, their fingers intertwining without a second thought. He moaned when he felt Lucy tightening around him. She was getting close again, her body heating up as the delicious friction between them stoked their fire.

Natsu pulled away from the kiss so he could touch his forehead to hers, looking down into her beautiful brown eyes, seeing something he hadn't seen from her before. Usually he saw lust, a heavy need to be with him in her deep brown eyes.

However, he swore for a moment he saw adoration. He shook the thought away before it had time to form, knowing Lucy wouldn't look at him like that. She was just using him for his body and the fun he provided, nothing more.

He meant nothing more to her than a fun time, but to him, she was turning into his everything.

Natsu kissed her as she started tightening around him again, clenching and loosening repetitively as she neared her end. Natsu moaned, the sound deep and throaty, his voice raspy as he said, "Lucy, I'm not... I can't hold it."

"Come with me."

And so he did, Lucy's orgasm causing him to find his own release, spilling everything he had into her body. His hips moved, thrusts shortening as he emptied himself. Their lips stayed together, the kiss not ending until they were both climbing down from their natural highs.

By then Natsu had already been hit with a revelation, one that shook him to the very core.

For the first time in his life, it felt like he had just made love, and that scared him. He wasn't supposed to do that, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it, and with the way Lucy kissed him, he didn't think she regretted it either.

Although, that was wishful thinking. He knew to her, it was just fucking, and he was fine with that. He wasn't happy, but he understood. Her heart was in Gray's hands, and there was nothing Natsu could do about it. He could only enjoy the moments he spent with Lucy, this being one of them.

Despite their spent and sweaty bodies, Natsu stayed on top of Lucy, arms wrapping around her as he kissed her deeper. Lucy allowed it, running her fingers through his messy hair.

His heart flipped in his chest when Lucy pulled him closer, then rested a hand over his chest. He wondered if she could feel how fast his heart beat, unaware that his heart was now hers, even if she didn't want it.

Natsu could no longer deny his feelings to himself. He wanted to say those three words, feeling them deep in his bones, yet unable to voice them.

 _'I love you.'_

His heart ached, wanting, no, _needing_ to hear her say them back. He would have to live with the disappointment that followed, knowing she wasn't going to say them. Hell, he knew the thought never crossed her mind. This was about sex and nothing more. The closest he would get to love with her was platonic, but he craved more.

So much more.

However, he wasn't going to tell her. It would make her uncomfortable, and he didn't want that. He wanted Lucy happy, so he figuratively kept his mouth shut, groaning against her lips when she sucked on his tongue.

Everything she did drove him wild, but in that moment, Natsu felt at peace. Their kiss was slow and sensual. It was the most intimate kiss they had ever shared, and part of Natsu hoped it wouldn't be the last one like it. He enjoyed the passion and energy behind their normal kisses, but he couldn't deny how right their kiss then felt.

It made his heart soar and his blood burn, his feelings rushing through his body now that he wasn't trying to bottle them up. He had denied it for so long, pretending all he felt for Lucy was a little crush, but that was over.

He loved Lucy, but he couldn't have her.

Lucy ended the kiss, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. She gave Natsu a sheepish grin before sliding her hand down the side of his face, her palm pressing against his scarred cheek. Leaning in, she gave his lips a soft peck before whispering, "I need to go."

He held back a sigh as he nodded, rolling over so she could be free. As soon as she was out of his grasp, Natsu's heart sank and his shoulders went slack. He couldn't help but think about Gray and what he would think if he knew Natsu's true feelings.

 _'How the fuck could I do this to them? They laid out the rules before we even got started. I know how this is gonna end. Why... why did I let it go this far? Why did I let myself fall in love with someone else's wife.'_

Natsu remained quiet while she got dressed, eyes following her. _'I should end it now, before it gets worse. Lucy'll take it well.'_ That thought only made his heart hurt more. _'Of course she'd take it well. She doesn't like me like that. I bet... I bet she'd even be happy to end it with me. Then she can find someone new. She'd probably like that. I wonder how bad it would feel seeing her at work and knowing I can't be with her anymore. I.. I don't want to think about it.'_

When Lucy was dressed, she went back to the bed, leaning over so she could give Natsu a soft kiss, lingering over his lips for a few seconds before pulling back. She cleared her throat, tugging at the hem of her dress. "This was fun."

Natsu smiled, but he hurt on the inside. _'Fun. This was just fun to her.'_ He didn't know why that upset him. Lucy didn't owe him anything. His feelings for her was his own responsibility. Her and Gray were upfront and clear in the beginning. This arrangement was going to end, and Lucy wasn't going to fall in love with him.

Natsu sat up, not bothering to cover any part of his body. She had seen him naked too many times for him to be shy now. "Want me to show you out?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "I'll manage." Turning, she looked over her shoulder, her smile just as bright as ever. "See you Monday."

Natsu's smile strained, but he did a good job at hiding it. He knew by Lucy's words that meant he wouldn't get to see her that weekend. He would be all alone with his thoughts and feelings, both of them being too dangerous to deal with.

"Yeah. See ya. Drive safe."

"Have a good weekend," Lucy said, already heading towards his front door. He heard her open it before clicking the lock, his words faint as he mumbled.

"You too."

And then she was gone, the air around him growing cold in her absence.

He turned on his side, staring at the wall until his eyes squeezed shut. It was no use, he would feel the tears forming, the stinging sensation reminding him of his stupidity. _'I wasn't supposed to like her... I wasn't supposed to love her.'_

Yet, he did. And no matter how hard he tried, Natsu couldn't regret loving Lucy.

As cliche as it sounded, she was the first person he thought about when he woke up, and the last person he thought about when he went to sleep. That was nothing compared to how many times she popped into his head during the day, or the way his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him.

He found himself smiling at the image in his head until he pressed his nose against the blanket, his heart plummeting when he smelled it. Lucy's scent was embedded in his blanket, clinging to his pillow.

He had survived so long because he was able to distance himself from Lucy emotionally. Disassociating himself was easier when they were in her extra room. Those times had an impersonal atmosphere to them, but now—

Natsu inhaled, his fingers gripping the blanket as he clenched his teeth, trying but failing to rid himself of the tears behind his eyes. Her scent was everywhere, reminding him of his mistake.

 _'I wasn't supposed to fall in love. I broke their rule. I'm such a fucking idiot.'_

Tears slipped past Natsu's closed eyes, his throat growing tight as a lump formed. His fists shook in anger and self hatred, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from the blanket.

He wanted to keep smelling her sweet scent, even if it chipped away at his bruised heart. Natsu allowed himself to cry, letting his excess emotions flow out of him with every tear. Despite knowing the right thing to do was to break up with Lucy, Natsu didn't do it. He was too selfish.

He figured as long as he kept quiet about his feelings, it wouldn't hurt Lucy or Gray. He could suffer in silence, enjoying the moments he had with Lucy until she decided she didn't want him as an extra anymore. Natsu hoped that day was a long ways away, but he knew it could come at any minute.

He didn't know how he was going to handle it when it happened, but he hoped he would be able to pick up the pieces of his heart when it did. He wouldn't ask her to reconsider. He wouldn't pressure her for more.

He would accept it, even if that wasn't what his heart yearned for.

Natsu wanted so much more with Lucy, but he could never have her like he wanted. She was married, and Natsu was nothing more than a temporary boyfriend. Their relationship had an expiration date.

He just didn't know when their time was up.

* * *

 **So, Natsu finally admits to himself he loves Lucy. Can't be much longer until this extra relationship thing comes crumbling down, right? :P It won't be long (chapter-wise) before the three of them are together. Thank you for being patient with me. Unfortunately, Gray's not in the next chapter, but there will be something happening to 'open' Natsu's mind up to the idea of being with Gray in an intimate way.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those who reviewed last time:** _ **indadd(x3), mumof4, Lodemai04, TheLochNessy, sassykitten1701, Satyrykal, Kitty9453, sarahelle04, Masquerade360, KJacket, Random-Gaurdian, shadow31802, pixiecatost, StellaHeartfilia, shrinemaiden05, Guest, Fairy. Rains, mdelpin, Fuzzyfur9, mikethepokemaster, Crushing Chaos, and Animemama328!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Thirteen: Anniversary**


	13. Anniversary

**Warning: This chapter will involve 'pegging', rimming, and male anal fingering.**

 **Urban Dictionary Definition: Pegging-** _ **Anal sex reversed. Instead of the man sticking his penis up the woman's butt, the woman wears a strap-on and sticks it up the man's butt.**_

 **That particular smut is avoidable since I'll put 'XXX' before and after that scene. There will be regular smut after that scene. I understand not everyone is comfortable with that type of smut. Please don't read if you aren't comfortable. You can skip it, I won't be offended. If you do read, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Anniversary**

 _ **Lucy: Go to the front desk and give them your name. They'll give you the card to get in. Room 132. Be there at 8. I have a surprise for you.**_

Natsu took another look at the message before pocketing his phone. He adjusted his backpack, his schoolwork weighing heavily on his shoulders. His plan for the night was to go home after class, but he couldn't resist when Lucy said she had a surprise, his curiosity burning.

He slid the key card into the slot, opening the door to room 132. He hesitated before pushing the door open, not sure what he would find. His heart thrummed at the possibilities, but most of them were unobtainable.

Natsu wasn't foolish enough to believe Lucy's surprise had anything to do with today's date. She hadn't done anything for when they hit one year together, so he knew nothing was happening today, despite it marking one and a half years of dating.

It meant a lot to Natsu, but he figured Lucy didn't know what today meant. Still, he would enjoy her company regardless, basking in the energy and light she provided when he was with her. He found himself happier when he was around his two closest friends, whether Lucy and Gray were together or he was hanging out with them one on one.

Stepping inside, Natsu saw the lights were on. He didn't have to look hard to find Lucy, the busty blonde standing at the edge of the hotel bed, a big black bag in her hands. She set it down, offering Natsu a warm smile, but his eyes flitted from her face to her body, sucking in a deep breath when he saw her adorned in a dark red nightgown. The cups over her breasts were the only part that he couldn't see through, the rest of the short nightie making her creamy skin and shapely thighs visible through the red lace flower patterns.

Natsu looked to her thighs, the hem of the nightie brushing against the tops of them. He wanted to run his hands up and down her legs, pushing that red material up to get a better look.

His blood roared in his ears at the sight of her panties, the material covering her sensitive area. As much as he liked when she wore thongs, he couldn't deny he loved when she wore something with a little extra coverage. It allowed his imagination to play, and with that, came more ideas on what they could do during their alone time.

Natsu's eyes found hers again, seeing the intent behind them. She pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders, exposing more beautiful skin. Arching her back, she pushed out her chest, making her cleavage look bigger. He thought she was silly. She already had a generous chest. Any more and he wouldn't know what to do with them.

When she spoke, her voice felt like velvet, gently caressing his ear despite being a few feet away. "I have a surprise for you."

He gulped, watching as she sauntered towards him, closing the door to the room before taking his hand. She led him to the edge of the bed, her fingers giving him a squeeze before she let him go. "Sit down."

Natsu did as he was told, entranced by the goddess before him. He set his backpack on the floor, his eyes fixed on Lucy the entire time. She went to that black bag, pulling out a stack of papers. His first thought was that she brought him to the hotel to make him do paperwork for the office, which didn't make sense, but he had to admit, it would've been a surprise.

Not a happy one, but a surprise nonetheless.

When he accepted the pages, he glanced over them, seeing Lucy's handwriting on notebook paper. He was about to ask if she wanted him to type her notes, but his voice caught in his throat when one of the words registered in his brain.

He looked over that sentence, cheeks growing hot as he realized what he was reading. His eyes flashed to the first line, starting at the beginning so he wouldn't miss a single part.

His pulse jumped at the descriptions on the page, imagining them in his mind. He couldn't believe what he was reading, shocked Lucy actually did it. She wrote smut for him, just like she said she would a few months back.

While he read the dirty words Lucy wrote, he felt her undoing his pants. He helped shrug them down, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the naughty scene he read. Without looking, he knew his cock was as hard as a rock, that thought being proven when Lucy wrapped her lips around the tip, taking him into her mouth.

He groaned as he read, one hand resting on her head while his eyes flitted over the papers. Some of the things she wrote were acts they had done before, but others weren't. He had to close his eyes when Lucy massaged his balls while licking his cock, his mind needing a break from the smut. If he didn't, he was going to find his release before they started.

Natsu continued reading her story, loving the balance between crude and intimate words. The story was filthy without being raunchy, something Natsu admired in her writing. He opened his mouth to tell her that, but a moan slipped out instead, Lucy driving him wild with the way she took his cock deep in her mouth.

His breath caught when she pulled up, her lips and tongue focusing around the head. Her tongue trailed around it before she moved downwards, giving him soft licks to his balls. She moved up, tracing the underside of his length. By the time he was finished reading her story, he was leaking with need, his cock twitching and heart racing.

When he set the story down on the bed, Lucy looked up, her lips skimming across the side of his cock. "What'd you think?" she asked, not bothering to remove her lips from his heated skin.

Natsu nodded, head feeling light as he said, "I loved it." There were three mini stories splayed out over the pages, each one dirtier than the last. The first was about him and her fucking behind a bar, something they had never done, but he believed it could happen with how she wrote it.

The second was one he wanted to reread when he got home alone. It was about her, him, and Gray, the two sharing her like they had before, the only exception being at the end. Instead of Gray joining after Natsu finished, he was fucking Lucy's face. Natsu swallowed thickly when he read over that part, wanting to ask if Gray would ever be okay with trying something like that. It would be a good way to explore his odd feelings he had lately without alarming Gray too much.

The third... well, that wasn't something Natsu ever expected to read, especially coming from Lucy, but he couldn't deny it got his blood boiling in a delicious way. He had never thought about that, but reading Lucy's story made it sound enjoyable.

She really had a way with words.

Lucy's hand grabbed the base of his cock, holding him still while she licked at the tip, keeping his eye contact during. His breathing turned labored as her tongue swirled around the head. She gave his cock a soft kiss before pulling an inch away. "What'd you think of the third one?"

The blush that surfaced on Natsu's neck and chest matched his hair, his voice strained as he spoke. "It was... different," he admitted, looking down at his neglected cock. Her hand was holding him, but she wasn't moving. He wanted her to continue with her blowjob, but he knew she was getting off on the idea that he read her smut. He wanted to please her more than himself, so he tried telling her the truth.

"But... I kinda liked it."

That was a lie. He really liked it, but he didn't want to sound too eager. Natsu had never heard of guys bragging about that sort of thing, so he didn't know how Lucy would look at him if he told her the complete truth.

Lucy gave him a slow stroke up, his fingers slipping through her golden locks. As her hand moved down his cock, she asked, "Would you ever want to try something like that?"

"Depends." Natsu swallowed, petting her head in an attempt to coax her to continue. He craved her touch, desire and need pooling in his lower stomach. He watched her reaction with sharp eyes, thinking he had her figured out. Her line of questioning had him guessing where the night would lead, but he wanted to see if she was up for it. So, he whispered, "If it was with the right woman."

Lucy's lips wrapped around the side of his cock, gliding against his length. He sucked in a sharp breath, almost growling when she pulled her soft lips from his member. She licked over the slit on his head, collecting the bead of pre-cum that formed, taking a moment to swallow the salty droplet.

"Am I the right woman?"

Natsu was transfixed on the sight, almost missing what she asked. He nodded, unable to stop the moan from bubbling up when she swiped her thumb over the tip of his cock. "Yes," he confessed, heart threatening to break through his rib cage to get closer to Lucy. She was the right woman for everything, even if he couldn't keep her, couldn't cherish her like he wanted.

Instead of saying something that would spoil the mood, he whispered, "I'd do it for you."

A smile graced Lucy's lips as she gave his cock another pump, her tongue teasing his head. "I was hoping you'd say that."

She stood, her hands sliding against his bare thighs before she worked to remove his jeans and boxers. They were wrapped around his ankles, something Natsu hadn't noticed before. He had been too distracted by the sexy minx in front of him, giving him physical and mental stimulation.

When his clothes were pushed to the side, Lucy returned to the big black bag she was playing with earlier, her hands pulling it open. "The stories were only part of your surprise." She reached a hand in, Natsu's eyes growing wide when he saw what she pulled out.

He blinked, stunned silent by the dildo she handed him. It was in its package, the thing looking just as real as any other cock. He looked at the description, pulse increasing when he read it was six inches long, shorter than his dick. He didn't know about the girth size when reading since he never measured himself around, but he looked at the dildo, seeing it was thinner than himself.

He swallowed, fingers ghosting over the package. He wondered what it felt like, if it was made out of a hard plastic or something else. He had been in sex shops before, but he never seriously considered buying or even feeling a dildo. Why would he? He had a perfectly good cock between his legs. He never thought to get something extra.

Then again, he never thought he'd be an 'extra' either.

"You can open it," Lucy said, startling him. "The store doesn't do refunds on toys, so it's okay if you want to feel it first."

Natsu gulped, realizing that idea was tempting. He wanted to feel it if he was honestly considering letting Lucy use it on him. Pulling at the seams of the package made the plastic come apart easily. It was possible to close again if he wanted to seal it, but for now, he left the pieces open.

Natsu hesitated before poking at the side of the dildo, shocked when he felt a smooth and fleshy texture. He looked at Lucy, a questioning glint in his eyes.

"It's made to feel like a real cock."

He looked back at it, throat feeling tight and heart hammering. He couldn't imagine the thing fitting inside his body, but he knew it could if he was prepared. He had never had or received anal sex before, but he knew it was possible.

Natsu set the package beside him, taking a deep breath to soothe his nerves. It didn't help.

"You... you really wanna do that?"

Lucy didn't look offended, simply cocking her head. "If you don't want to do it, just say so. I won't pressure you, okay? Do you not want to?"

Natsu looked down at the fake cock, his mind buzzing with thoughts. "It's not that, just... this is unexpected."

"We don't have to." He knew she meant it. Lucy wouldn't pressure him into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with. He trusted Lucy to make him feel good, and she hadn't disappointed him yet. With some consideration, Natsu made his decision.

His eyes lingered on the dildo, his resolve strengthening. "I... I wanna try." He looked at her, seeing the smile on her face.

She nodded, eyes fixed on his. "We'll only go as far as you want. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Lucy turned to her bag, pulling out a few more items. She handed him a weird bulb thing with something sticking out of the end, holes punctured around the tip. She explained that before they got started, Natsu would have to thoroughly clean himself. She instructed him on how to do the anal douche, then sent him to the bathroom to take care of himself.

He ran the shower water while he prepared, feeling embarrassed about the process of getting himself completely clean inside. For added measures, he jumped in the shower afterwards, using the small bar of soap the hotel provided to clean his genitals and backside.

After he was done and dried, Natsu came out of the bathroom, a red flush covering his bare chest and a white towel wrapped low on his hips, letting Lucy see his pink happy trail.

Natsu looked at the bed, seeing a new contraption laying next to the bag. The only time he had seen one before was in sex shops, but he had never seen one used. Lucy's strap-on was black with dark purple lace layered on it. It had a few straps attached, making Natsu curious, wondering how it fit on her body. He looked at the center of the front, seeing the dildo from earlier secured with a ring, attached with snaps to the strap-on.

Natsu gulped, thinking about fitting that thing in his ass, the idea sounding painful. He had never stuck anything foreign up there before, not even a finger. However, Lucy appeared confident when she picked the strap-on up by the cock, keeping it between them as she spoke.

"This is your dildo. I won't use it on anyone else but you. Gray has his own."

Natsu's fingers twitched, imaging Lucy spreading Gray's legs. She wondered if he liked Lucy fucking him in the ass more than other guys. Then again, Natsu wasn't even sure Gray let other guys fuck him. He had never asked, and he was too scared to do it, worried he would offend his best friend.

Still, that didn't stop Natsu from blushing, his cock hardening at the thought of Gray bent over the bed with Lucy behind him. At the time, Natsu hadn't thought much of Gray's body past the fact that he was fit, but now thinking about it, Gray had a nice ass for a guy. He imagined Lucy liked playing with him, just like Gray liked playing with Lucy back.

Lucy's voice brought Natsu back to the present, her smile as she continued explaining. "The anal douche was new too. Even though I clean everything after every use, it's more sanitary to not share. This cock hasn't been used before. It's brand new. I have the receipt if you'd like to see when I purchased it."

Natsu shook his head, feeling his heart race. "I'm good. I believe ya."

"I didn't know what size you'd be able to take. They have much bigger ones, but I think six inches is more than enough for your first time. I don't even have to go all the way in. I'll just do what you're comfortable with."

Natsu bit his tongue, preventing him from saying he didn't think there could be any comfort in having something jammed into his ass, but he stayed silent, not wanting to startle Lucy. He nodded, voice rough as he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

She smiled as she set the strap-on down for later. "Lie on your back in the center of the bed."

Natsu looked at the bed, seeing a pillow at the head and one in the center, covered by a towel. He didn't bother asking, figuring that was for his back. However, after he laid down, Lucy tugged at the pillow, waiting until Natsu lifted his hips before settling it under his ass and lower back.

His legs spread when she pushed on them, making him feel exposed from the new position. She crawled between his legs, fingers touching his cheeks. He swallowed thickly, feeling her spreading him to reveal his asshole. He already felt a bit uncomfortable, but not enough to stop. Anything new was bound to feel weird at first. He just had to try it to see if he actually liked it or not, then he could decide what he wanted her to do with him.

"Is it okay if I give you a rimjob?" Lucy asked, her warm breath fanning against his sensitive skin.

Embarrassment clouded his mind, his blush burning hot as he thought over her request. He had cleaned up and showered, but was it enough? He would hate for her to be disgusted, but she sounded like she wanted.

And honestly, the curiosity was burning him far more than his embarrassment. He squeezed his eyes shut as he nodded, palms pressing against the tops of his thighs. "Yes."

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Despite expecting something, Natsu jolted when he felt Lucy placing a kiss under his balls. She trailed down, lips feathering over his skin until she reached his puckered hole. His fingers curled when he felt something hot and wet prodding him, the flat of her tongue running over his asshole.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath when she did it again, trying to figure out if he liked the sensation or not. It was strange, but not painful. In fact, the more her warm tongue worked over his body, the more relaxed he felt. That was, until she spoke, bringing him back to reality.

"I can taste the soap you used."

Natsu's forehead and ears burned in embarrassment, hoping she wasn't upset. "Sorry."

Lucy's tongue lapped over him, the tip of her tongue flickering over the tight ring of muscles. "Don't be. I'm happy you washed up." She pressed her mouth against him, tongue moving wildly against his hole. His fingers tensed against his thighs as his cock twitched, the stimulation giving him a wave of pleasure.

She used her fingers to spread him wider while her lips gave him a kiss, her tongue poking at his body once more before she pulled back an inch.

"How does this feel?"

When Natsu opened his mouth, he let out a heavy sigh, not realizing how much he wanted to get that out. "Good," he said, voice soft and eyes hooded. "It's kinda... relaxing."

Lucy gave him another lick, sending jolts through his body. "That's good," he added, his hole twitching, anticipating more from her mouth.

He felt something dragging around his asshole, but it didn't feel like her tongue. Since she didn't bring anything with her, he assumed it was a finger, the digit rubbing along his skin, made wet by Lucy's saliva. "Your ass is hairless."

Natsu paled, not expecting that. His pulse raced as he fumbled for words, saying the first thing that came to his mind, even though it was an obvious lie. "I shaved."

Lucy giggled, her finger continuing its exploration of his bare asshole. "You don't grow much body hair, do you?"

Seeing as he had been caught, Natsu sighed. "No."

"That's okay. I like it." Lucy moved her hand around his leg so she could reach his cock. Instead of touching his member, her fingers threaded through his dark pink curls that surrounded the base of his dick. "As long as you have hair here, I'm happy."

She went back to rimming him, her warm tongue and wet lips giving him a nice, soothing pleasure. It wasn't as wild as when she sucked his cock, but it felt good regardless, the pleasant sparks streaming through his body.

When Lucy decided she was done, she pulled back, admiring her work before moving to grab a few things from her bag. Natsu watched as she set them out, making him wonder what else was in that mysterious bag of hers.

Lucy opened a bottle of lube, using what looked to be a plastic syringe to extract some of the water-based lubricant. She explained that she was going to use a lube injector on him. "It'll keep you wet on the inside so it keeps feeling good. This helps it get deep inside. It shouldn't hurt. It's smaller than the tube for the anal douche you just used."

Natsu took a deep breath before relaxing his lower half, allowing her to insert the lube injector into his ass before pushing it in deep. He swallowed at the weird feeling, thankful it didn't cause him any pain. She was right. It was thinner than the anal douche's tube, which had been almost the size of his finger.

She squirted out a little lube every time she pulled the injector out, thoroughly coating his passage, ensuring he wouldn't get dry while they were playing. It was crucial to make sure he was lubricated since the dildo didn't produce any pre-cum like a real cock did.

Lucy pulled the injector out, setting it on a different towel before putting a glove on her right hand, squeezing some lube on her finger before rubbing it over the digit. Her brown eyes found his, a smile resting on her lips. "Can I finger you? It'll loosen you up so it doesn't hurt later."

Natsu nodded, his stomach tensing when he could no longer see her finger. He felt the tip touch his asshole, his body automatically clenching. Lucy was patient, waiting until he relaxed before rubbing more lube on him. "Can't have too much," she said before slowly applying pressure to his hole, his tight ring of muscles giving way so she could push an inch of her finger into his body.

She held still, waiting while Natsu breathed deeper, his flush darkening at the compromising position he was in. His body relaxed, but she didn't move, her free hand touching the inside of his thigh, massaging it. "Tell me when you want more."

Natsu knew taking that cock up his ass was going to be more of a challenge than what he had faced so far. She hadn't really begun and he was already sweating, his mind telling him it wasn't too late to quit. He knew he could end it whenever he wanted, but the thing was, he didn't want it to end.

Lucy's story made receiving anal sex sound like a pleasurable thing, and he wanted to feel that way. He could always get off with a simple handjob, but now that the idea was out there, Natsu wanted something new. He wanted Lucy to take him, he just had to work his way up there first.

"Now," he whispered, trying to breathe evenly as she pushed her finger in deeper. Natsu couldn't stop his body from clenching a few times, causing Lucy to pause until he relaxed again.

Natsu released his breath when she stilled, telling him all of her finger was inside him. He clenched, feeling Lucy's digit inside his body. He nodded, not knowing what happened next. Lucy answered by pulling a few inches out, only to thrust back in.

" _Fuck_ ," he grunted, nails digging into his thighs. If that was only a finger, he couldn't imagine what a six inch dildo would feel like.

"Want me to stop?" Lucy asked, but he shook his head.

"No. Keep going." He wasn't going to call it quits so soon. He had been punched in the face, kicked in the balls, and fallen off his roof back home more times than he could count. Natsu was good with handling pain. He could handle a finger up his ass too.

With a newfound determination, Natsu pulled his hands away from his thighs, setting his palms on the sheets as he breathed, relaxing his body so Lucy could finger his asshole.

She moved her finger in and out, pressing gently on his walls to help loosen him. The excess amount of lube helped, no pain coming from having her finger him. The worst he felt was some discomfort, but it faded with every soft thrust.

"I think you're ready for two," she said, pulling her finger out of his body so she could lather another with lube. He groaned when she pushed the two fingers into his ass, sweating as she stretched him. "Is it too much?" she asked when her fingers were halfway in.

Natsu shook his head, voice raspy but strong. "I can do more."

Lucy nodded before pushing, stretching Natsu as she filled him with her fingers. She rested a moment when she was completely inside, letting him get used to it before she started making small thrusts. She pushed on his ring of muscles in an attempt to loosen him, preparing him for what was to come.

"How's that feel?"

Natsu grunted in response as her fingers dragged against his walls. "Not bad, but—"

"Not good either?" Lucy asked, doing her best to part her fingers to loosen him. When he nodded, Lucy said, "Let me see if this helps."

With her free hand, she reached up, grasping his cock. It had softened a bit, but after a few warm strokes, it hardened. Pleasure trickled through his system, a breathy sigh escaping him as he closed his eyes. His brows furrowed when Lucy started pumping her fingers into him again, but it was more bearable now that she was touching his cock, rubbing his member with a loose fist.

He winced when she twisted her fingers inside him, working on stretching him all around. It felt like she was looking for something, her fingers rubbing against his passage.

Natsu's head slammed against the pillow when she found it, her fingers stroking the firm bulb of tissue. His toes curled and his hands fisted the sheets, his teeth clenching as he let out a deep moan. She didn't give him a break, her fingers still playing with that spot while her other hand pleasured his member.

"There it is," Lucy whispered to herself, seeing the milky fluid dripping from his cock. She smeared it along his length, making sure she didn't rub his prostate too hard or fast, otherwise she might hurt him.

" _F_ _uuuu_ _uck_ ," Natsu moaned, his breath shaky as pleasure crashed over him. The stretch started feeling good, making him crave more. Without asking, Lucy obeyed. While stroking his cock, she pulled her fingers out, rubbing another one with the lube around his puckered hole before she pushed three fingers into his body, widening his passage and making him whimper.

"Y-yeah, _fuck!_ " Natsu didn't understand how it could feel so good, but he wasn't complaining. She gave him slow thrusts, letting him get used to the new feeling.

"If you can take this, you can take my cock."

Natsu clenched at her dirty words, nodding as he panted. His body was flushed, cock dripping with need as she stroked his length. She spent a few minutes using three fingers before she went back to two, focusing on his prostate again.

Natsu growled, fingers tangling with the sheets. When she asked if he was ready, he nodded, voice hoarse as he said, " _Yes!_ " He needed more. He needed her.

He felt empty when she removed her fingers from his body, tearing off her glove before taking off her panties and nightie, revealing a thin bra underneath. She kept it on, then pulled the strap-on up her long legs, securing the straps around her thighs and hips.

Lucy applied lube to the dildo before adding more to his asshole. She frowned when she looked around, getting off the bed so she could stand. "It'll be easier if you bend over."

It might have made things easier, but it made Natsu feel more exposed. He was on all fours on the bed, his ass sticking in the air while his arms moved to wrap around a pillow before burying his face in it, trying to soothe the burn from his flush. He felt the bed dip when Lucy climbed on, followed by a delicate hand on his ass cheek before she spread it, letting her see his hole.

Lucy added more lube to his ass, fingers teasing the puckered ring. Natsu flushed when he felt himself bucking backwards, urging her to finger him again. She didn't, but that didn't take away the slight embarrassment he felt. When she finished teasing him, her hand moved against his backside, a hum sounding from her as she gave him a squeeze.

"You have such a nice ass."

Natsu's hole twitched at her words, anticipation thrumming through him. He was nervous, his heart racing and his mind telling him to stop, but he wanted it to happen. He wanted Lucy inside him, even if part of him thought that idea was still weird.

"Remember to breathe evenly and relax," Lucy instructed as she scooted closer to him. "This won't feel good if you clench."

Natsu nodded, some pink locks sticking to his sweaty forehead, but he left them alone. He didn't want to move, too anxious to start. "Yeah."

Lucy used both hands to spread his cheeks before one of her thumbs rubbed over his ass, smearing the lube around. "Just in case you decide you don't want to finish, just say red and I'll stop. Or if you want to slow down or try something else, say yellow."

She smiled, thumb still swiping over his asshole. "Trust me, I'll stop if you say it."

"Still weird that you use traffic colors." Natsu shook his head, chuckling despite the situation. "Just sounds weird."

"That's the point of a safe word," she pointed out. "It's a word you're not going to shout in pleasure. If you say it I know you don't want whatever's happening to you. It lets me stop so you don't feel worse. Don't be afraid to use it. I mean it. If I do something you don't like, or it gets too intense, say a safe word and I'll stop. Okay?"

Natsu did his best to shrug, thinking it was still odd. "Yeah, I got it."

He wondered if he would need to use the safe word. Would Lucy push his boundaries, taking things further than he ever thought imaginable? His cock throbbed at the threat, loving the idea of experimenting.

He was brought back to reality when Lucy pressed the blunt end of her dildo against his hole. Sucking in a sharp breath, he turned his head, letting his face rest against the pillow while he focused on relaxing his body. He gasped when she pushed in, the head penetrating his ring of muscles. She moved another inch in before stopping, letting him get used to that.

Natsu ground his teeth when she gave him a rest, breathing heavily as the burn of being stretched spread through him. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasurable either. Her hands ran over his back and thighs, coaxing him to loosen up, to let his guard down. He had to admit, it was hard to relax. The cock was bigger than two fingers, but she was right when she said if he could handle three, he could handle her cock. It wasn't as wide, but it felt fuller.

Lucy pulled out an inch before pushing in, her cock sliding against his walls. It wasn't until she was halfway in that he felt a jolt of pleasure, the stretch starting to feel somewhat good. She worked slow, easing her cock in inch by inch, sinking further into his hot body.

She added more lube when she pulled out, keeping just the first two inches inside his ass. The additional lube helped, making the pumps into his body easier.

Natsu let out a ragged breath when he felt her thighs on his, letting him know she was completely inside him. His face was flushed, his throat feeling raw from panting. His heart beat wildly in his chest, a direct result from the foreign object in his ass. Lucy gave him time to adjust, something he was grateful for. His walls involuntarily clenched when she moved, her hand reaching around to stroke with cock a few times, easing his discomfort.

Natsu nodded after a minute, his body relaxing. "I think I'm ready."

While Lucy pulled out at a slow pace, Natsu groaned, taking some enjoyment from the feeling. She left an inch in, not letting his ring of muscles close.

Lucy drizzled more lube on before placing her hands on his hips, her voice gentle but firm. "Back up on me. Let me see how much you can take."

Natsu thought it was obvious. His body had been able to take everything she had to offer, but he realized that wasn't what she was talking about. She meant pace and roughness, something Natsu knew she needed to know. He took a shaky breath before moving his hips backwards, moaning at the feeling of being spread again. He went slow, knowing he had to take his time.

When he was about halfway, he stopped, pulling forward, only to push back again. Lucy tapped on his hip after a few thrusts, getting the picture. She imitated what he could handle, giving him short, slow thrusts to get him used to it. She peppered his back with kisses when she leaned over, whispering words of praise for only him to hear.

"You're doing great, Natsu. Remember to relax. That's it. Feel how much easier it goes in when you relax?" She gave his heated skin a kiss before easing in another inch, making the thrusts a little longer. "You got this. See? You're taking my cock so well. I'm impressed. You're so sexy. I love watching my cock disappear inside your tight ass."

Natsu's cock throbbed painfully, the ache soothed when Lucy started touching him again. She didn't give him enough to cause him to finish, but it added to the growing pleasure that came from getting fucked in the ass. As the discomfort faded, pleasure took over. He found himself thrusting backwards to meet her hips, taking her full cock within a few minutes.

" _Damn_ " Natsu buried his face into the pillow as he groaned, the feeling of ecstasy increasing with her speed. He cursed into the pillow, only coming up for air when Lucy asked how he was feeling. " _Good_ ," he moaned. "So fucking good."

She gave the base of his cock a squeeze before pumping him with her fist. "I'm glad." Kisses were placed on his back as she fucked into his body, pulling moans and lewd sounds from the man under her. Sweat clung to his skin, but she didn't seem to mind the salty taste as she ran her tongue against his back. Everything she did made him enjoy it more, and he knew she was enjoying every reaction she pulled from him.

After a few minutes, Natsu's legs started to shake. Lucy noticed, slowing down her thrusts as she ran a hand over his thigh. "How're you feeling?"

"Great," he replied, voice low and strained as he bit back a moan.

"And your legs?"

"Kinda hur _aaaah! Fuck!_ " Natsu squeezed around the dildo in his ass, white spots dotting his vision as he neared his end. He wasn't ready yet, wanting Lucy to fuck him for a while longer. "Legs... k-kinda... hurt."

"Do you want to switch positions?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment, deciding it would be nice to get off his knees. He nodded, clenching his fists as Lucy withdrew herself from his body. While he turned, she used a wet wipe to clean the cock. She stopped him from moving by placing a hand on his ass, using another wipe to clean him before letting go.

She disposed of the wipes in the wastebasket under the desk, then grabbed the bottle of lube to apply a fresh coat to her cock. "Put the pillow on the edge of the bed."

Natsu stood, feeling his shaky legs. He had the urge to use the bathroom, but instead of acting on it, he did what Lucy asked, pulling the towel-covered pillow until it was on the edge. When instructed to lie on his back with his butt on the pillow, he was a little more reluctant, but he followed her orders in the end.

The new position left him feeling exposed and vulnerable, Lucy able to see every facial feature he made. At the same time, excitement rushed through Natsu's system. He would see Lucy thrusting into him, something he was craving but couldn't get in his last position.

"How are you doing so far?" Lucy asked, rubbing up and down his thighs, soothing the burn rushing through his body.

He nodded, head feeling light but the smile on his face was undeniable. He was enjoying what she did, even if it wasn't something he thought he would ever do. He had always thought that getting fucked in the ass wasn't masculine, but now he could feel he was wrong. Nothing had changed since before he entered that hotel except the ways he received pleasure had been widened. He didn't feel less like a man after being taken by Lucy, only pleasured and slightly embarrassed, but that had more to do with her seeing his ass than anything.

Lucy pushed on his knees to spread and bend them before putting more lube on his puckered hole, his ass twitching for more stimulation. He felt unbearably empty, needing Lucy to fill the void she created.

As Lucy added more lube to her cock - _like she said before, they couldn't have too much_ , she asked, "Do you want this?" She stroked over the dildo slowly, her tone teasing as the blush on her face darkened. Her brown eyes were sharp, as if peering straight into his soul. He hoped she couldn't, otherwise she would be disappointed to find out about his feelings for her.

And the strange feelings he had caught for Gray as well.

Instead of speaking about his thoughts, Natsu nodded, his body flooding with heat at the confession. "Yes. I want it." His voice sounded different to his ears, giving away the desperation he felt. He wondered if it was a turn off for Lucy, but she moaned at his tone, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip as she stepped closer.

"Good."

With that, Lucy pushed into his ass, causing him to moan at the sensation of being filled, _stretched_. It was addicting, his cock twitching as she buried herself deep inside his body.

Lucy didn't give him as much time to adjust seeing as he was already prepped. She thrust into him, starting off slow but gradually getting faster. Leaning in, Lucy kissed Natsu's chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. Her tongue dragged over his nipple, drawing out a string of curses as her hips picked up speed.

"You're so sexy," she moaned, causing him to pant, not bothering to hold back his sounds of pleasure. "You sound almost like Gray when I fuck him."

Natsu closed his eyes, picturing Gray in his place. Only, instead of Lucy being the one between Gray's legs, it was Natsu, his grip tight on the man's thighs as he thrust deep inside him.

"Fucking hell!" Natsu clenched his teeth, trying to get the thought out of his head. It wasn't that he didn't want to think about it. Quite the opposite, in fact. He loved the idea of being in that position, a little too much. He wasn't supposed to think about Gray like that. Natsu had never considered himself gay or bi before he met Gray, further confusing him. He didn't know if he was just curious, or truly infatuated with his friend. Either way, he had to stop thinking like that, otherwise he was going to complicate things more than he already had.

"Sorry," Lucy whispered, fingers tracing over his chest. "I shouldn't talk about him now."

Natsu shook his head, unable to stop himself from blurting out, "It's okay! I like it!"

He dared take a peek at her, seeing the deep flush on her face and the smirk pulling at her lips. It looked as if she was just as turned on as he was by the comparison, so she wrapped her hand around his cock and gave him a light squeeze while keeping his gaze. "You should hear Gray's moans when my cock's inside him. He sounds so fucking good. So desperate for more."

"God damn!" Natsu breathed heavily, his cock throbbing as he pushed forward, trying to take more of her cock into his ass. " _Fuck! Nggh!_ "

His imagination ran wild, picturing Natsu on the bed with Gray pushing into him. If Lucy's cock felt that good, he wondered if the real thing would feel better. Natsu let out a groan, remembering how big Gray was. He had only seen it once, but it was a good enough view for Natsu to remember.

 _'I bet Gray would know how to use his cock on me to make it feel this great!'_

"Shit! _Ahhh!_ "

"Do you like this?" Lucy asked, pulling back to add more lube before pushing in again. Just for added measures, she allowed her spit to fall from her lips to land on his opening, Natsu moaning in response to the crude sight.

Her hips snapped, her hand running over his abdominal muscles as she said, "You didn't answer the question. Do you like this?"

"I fucking love it!" he confessed, hooking his legs around her to keep her closer. The longer she fucked him, the better it felt. Plus, knowing how much Gray enjoyed her cock made it all the better. It was yet another thing they had in common.

"Keep going, please!"

Lucy obliged, hovering over Natsu so she could kiss his chest, only to be surprised when Natsu leaned up, his warm fingers sifting into her hair before he pulled her in for a searing kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth so he could taste her. He swallowed her moans, legs pulling her so she fucked him faster.

While they kissed, one of Lucy's hands went between them, grasping his throbbing cock before stroking him, her hand still wet with lube. He groaned at the pleasure, lips and tongue moving against hers, drawing out a whimper when he bit her bottom lip a little too rough. She didn't stop the kiss, instead working to dominate him while her hips moved, the dildo sliding along his walls.

Pre-cum leaked over Lucy's fingers as she rubbed him. He had enough sense to admire the fire in her eyes as they kissed, his heart pounding as she brought him closer to his end.

" _Fuck!_ God fucking damn!" Natsu threw his head back as he purposely clenched, loving the delicious friction it caused. There was little resistance with her thrusts, the lube and stretching making his body accepting of the object in his ass. He grabbed Lucy to hold her close to his body as he growled, sent over the edge with a cry of her name.

" _LUCY!_ "

His cum spurted between them, droplets landing on her chest and his stomach. Her fingers were covered with his essence, but she didn't mind as she slowed her thrusts until she wasn't moving her hips, settled comfortable between his legs.

Waves of pleasure crashed over him with every mini release after the first one. Natsu panted hard, hair plastered on his sweaty forehead and body buzzing from the intense orgasm. What made him more shocked was the fact that she hadn't stimulated his prostate during. The dildo wasn't thick enough or didn't go in at the right angle to properly pleasure the nerves there. It made him wonder how much more intense his release would have been if she had, but he wasn't going to ask.

He was too busy gasping for air, his lungs burning from the struggle.

Lucy waited until she was calm before standing up, Natsu's arms falling by his sides with no effort to move them. She looked over his flushed face and hazy eyes, seeing the spent and pleasured man beneath her. She smiled, clearly happy she was able to make him enjoy it.

Lucy pulled out slowly, whispering how amazed she was by how much he took. "I didn't think you'd be taking all of it, but you proved me wrong. I'm glad you did. You did great."

Keeping her sticky, cum-covered hand away from her, Lucy grabbed the fake cock, holding it still while her other hand loosened the straps around her. She shrugged the strap-on off, then walked to the bathroom to start some hot water.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

After releasing the fake cock from her strap-on, she put the dildo in the sink, letting the water soak it until she was ready to clean it. She washed her hands before returning to the main room, seeing Natsu still panting on the edge of the bed. She smiled, happy to see him sated.

"You should go to the bathroom. I know I usually do after anal."

Natsu nodded, struggling to get on his feet before he padded towards the bathroom. She didn't watch him, giving him privacy until the door was closed. She heard him turn on the shower again so she couldn't hear what he was doing, letting her get on with her next task without distraction.

Lucy used a clean towel to wipe over her stomach, then changed into a shirt and skirt. Before she started dating Natsu, she would have worn leggings under, but now she wore a pair of stockings, ensuring they wouldn't get ripped by the impatient man.

However, Lucy had to admit, it was hot when Natsu acted on his impulses. It was one of the reasons she kept him around for so long. Sex was always exciting with him, the man full of raw energy and passion. She couldn't seem to get enough.

Her heart hurt at the thought of their relationship ending one day, but it was a reality they would eventually face. Extras weren't meant to last forever, just giving another supplement to enhance their lives. Either her or Natsu would end the relationship, even if part of Lucy - _a part she denied even to herself_ , didn't want the relationship to end.

Lucy pushed the thoughts out of her head as she finished cleaning up, leaving the smutty story on the desk for when they were finished at the hotel. She turned to look at the bathroom just as Natsu emerged, wearing a new towel once again. She allowed him a moment to get dressed before bringing him back to the bathroom, showing him how to properly clean the dildo.

"I buy the soap from the sex shops. They always have toy cleaner." She washed the dildo with soap and water, then patted it dry with a towel. When she finished, she sprinkled powder over the fake cock, rubbing it in to ensure it would last longer and keep its realistic texture.

When it was clean and dry, Lucy put it back in its original package, then slipped it into a small brown bag. "Make sure you keep it safe. It's yours now, no one else will ever use it."

Natsu nodded slowly as he accepted the bag, putting Lucy's story in next to it. He thought about asking what happened to the dildo when their relationship ended, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to think about the end, or bring it up to her.

"If you ever want to use it again, just let me know."

Natsu nodded, his head feeling light. He looked down at her body, wondering if she was satisfied too, or if she wanted more. "Do you need me to take care of you?"

Lucy shook her head, a coy smile on her ace. "I like feeling hot and bothered sometimes." She placed a hand on her chest, giving him a wink. "Walking around with wet panties makes me feel dirty."

Natsu groaned at her words, setting the bag down so he could grab her waist. "Okay, now I _really_ wanna help you with that." He kissed her, happy when she let him lead her to the bed, staying on the opposite side from where they played a moment ago.

Not bothering to take it slow, Natsu had her lay on the bed while he pushed up her skirt and removed her panties. Lucy giggled when he tossed them behind him, a sly grin on his face as he spread her legs. Just as she said, she was hot and bothered, her lower lips glistening with arousal.

He popped two fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his saliva before bringing them between her legs. Natsu's fingers pushed into her core at the same time Lucy stripped herself of her shirt and bra. His mouth attached to a breast, tongue lashing against her as he moved his fingers within her pussy.

" _Oh fuck!_ That's good!"

Natsu sped up, wanting to get her off soon to thank her for earlier. He didn't think anyone else would have been so thorough and gentle like she had been, and he wanted her to know he appreciated it.

Plus, he could get her worked up for Gray later. She was sure she was going to tell him all about what happened between them in the hotel, and he hoped Gray got off to it. The thought of Gray getting turned on by Lucy fucking him had Natsu moaning.

Lucy's fingers weaved in his hair as she tugged on them, urging him to give her other nipple the same treatment. He felt her walls clenching, preparing itself. He sucked and nibbled on her breasts, adding a third finger into her pussy when she asked for it. He fingered her fast and hard, loving the moans and wails that escaped her parted lips.

She was coming within minutes, her hands gripping his hair and shoulder hard enough to give Natsu some pain, but he kept moving and licking, smiling when she found her release, crying out his name as her body spasmed.

He loved the light flickering behind her glossy eyes, lust and pleasure thrumming through her body. "There," he mumbled, swallowing at the beautiful sight before him. "Now you're really wet."

He pulled away, knowing if he didn't they would keep going. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew Lucy wanted to get going, so he allowed her time to recuperate without any 'distractions'. Besides, he had some homework he had to do, otherwise he was going to fall behind in class despite it just starting.

Lucy laughed as she ran her hands over her body, soothing the urge to keep going. Reluctantly, she stood, getting dressed once again. She grabbed her black bag, filled with miscellaneous items before walking up to Natsu, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the great evening."

Natsu chuckled, lifting a hand to run his fingers through her hair. A year ago he wouldn't risk such an intimate action, but after being with Lucy for a year and six months, it felt natural. Plus, Lucy didn't seem to mind. "The pleasure was all mine, princess."

Her pearly whites showed as her smile widened, giving him a sweet giggle before pulling away to head to the door. "The room's paid for until tomorrow morning if you wanted to stay. If not, just turn in your key at the front desk."

"I'll do that. I'm gonna shower first though."

Lucy nodded. "Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow for dinner."

Gray and Lucy had invited him over to hang out, and he was already looking forward to it.

"Yup," Natsu said, watching as she reached for the door handle. "Have a good night. Tell Gray I said hey."

"Will do, and you too." She pressed down on the handle, then paused. She looked over her shoulder, her mouth parting but no words escaping. A few seconds ticked by before a soft blush spread over her features, her eyes avoiding his as she said, "Oh, and Natsu?"

He raised a pink brow. "Hmm?"

"Happy anniversary."

Natsu's eyes widened as his smile slipped from his face. He was frozen for a moment, unable to think. Slowly, a grin surfaced, realizing she really had said that. He nodded, heart warming as a weight lifted off his shoulders. He felt lighter, better.

Happier.

 _'She remembered.'_

He couldn't believe it, a calming feeling spreading over his body. He hadn't felt that happy in a long time, even when he was having sex with Lucy. In that moment, he felt like the thing between them wasn't just about sex. He knew it wasn't true, but it didn't stop him from feeling that way.

Natsu hoped she couldn't hear the pure happiness in his tone when he responded, not wanting her to know how deeply her words affected him.

"Happy anniversary, Lucy."

She left without saying another word. Natsu wished he could say he didn't mind, but he did. When he was left alone, reality set in, the agreement he made with her and Gray coming to mind, reminding him that it didn't matter how happy Lucy made him.

She was still married.

And he was just an extra.

He swallowed, trying not to let it bother him. He was happy a minute ago, but that was a fleeting feeling.

Natsu sat down on the bed where Lucy had sat, hand running over the spot she was laying on. He couldn't keep this up forever, but he would hold out for as long as he could. He enjoyed spending time with Lucy, and he didn't want to risk losing his friendship with Gray over a break up. He loved where his life was right now, even if it caused him some heartbreak.

He thought it was worth it.

He thought they were worth it.

* * *

 **Can you see how much more Lucy trusts Natsu now? Earlier in the story she told him he probably wouldn't see her toys, now she's sharing very intimate moments with him and sharing details about how Gray reacts in the same situation. I think that shows how much closer she's gotten with him.**

 **Thank you so much for every favorite and follow for this story! Shout out to the incredible people who reviewed last time: _Guest, 3, mdelpin, sassykitten1701, mumof4, Ryu of Konoha, Random-Guardian, KJacket, shadow31802, Satyrykal, booksandanime17, MorriganFae, TheLochNessy, DemonicSpider, T D'Amaze, and Anon!_**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I always accept constructive criticism! I thought this would be a great way to bring Natsu and Lucy closer, as well as if Natsu the peace of mind that anal sex doesn't have to hurt, which will help when he starts to wonder more about Gray and how that would work. Which as you can see, he's already begun picturing them together. :P**

 **Up next, Chapter Fourteen: Cancelled plans**


	14. Cancelled plans

**Chapter Fourteen: Cancelled plans**

 _"Right there! Oh fuck yes!"_

 _Lucy moaned as Natsu gripped her hips, his tongue sliding against her neck before sharp teeth nipped at her sensitive skin. She arched her back, her large breasts pressing into his chest. He growled when he felt her hand wrap around his cock, giving him firm but slow strokes, avoiding the head to build the fire in his belly._

 _He rocked his hips, trying to increase the speed, but it was fruitless. Lucy loosened her grip, much to Natsu's dissatisfaction. When he stopped moving, her hand resumed its pumps, teasing him by touching under the head of his cock, but before she swiped her fingers over the tip, she was moving her hand downwards again._

 _He groaned as he sucked on the throat in his mouth, hearing a heavy sigh from the person below him._

 _A dark chuckle entered his ear, cock throbbing as a deeper voice asked, "Do you want more?"_

 _Natsu pulled back, his brows furrowing when he realized Lucy wasn't with him anymore. He stared into dark blue eyes before leaning in, capturing those chapped lips in a heated kiss._

 _Gray's grip tightened on his cock before increasing the speed, fingers collecting pre-cum to smear over his member. Natsu's grasp on Gray's hips turned bruising when he felt his bottom lip being tugged, Gray's teeth abusing the flesh before releasing it._

 _"I love the sounds you make," Gray whispered before seeking out Natsu's neck, peppering it with kisses while his hand stroked that thick cock._

 _"Damn!" Natsu groaned, gasping when he felt Gray's teeth connecting with the crook of his neck. He didn't bother saying what he wanted Gray to do, uttering a single word to give him permission._

 _"Please!"_

 _Once Gray bit down, Natsu roared, hips snapping to chase that tight grip. He felt hands on his back before they moved around him, fondling his chest and abdominal muscles. A soft giggle sounded behind him before Lucy placed a kiss on his bare shoulder, opposite from the one Gray was at._

 _"I think he likes it," she whispered, Gray responding with a grunt._

 _Natsu moaned as they worked to pleasure him, Gray's hand rubbing his cock while Lucy turned Natsu's head, planting a searing kiss on his lips. He was a goner after that, heart racing and blood burning._

 _He didn't have time to warn them, the coil deep in his stomach snapping, his cock twitching before he found his release, soaking Gray's hands and stomach with his essence. Natsu panted, eyes squeezed shut as he rode out his high. He didn't notice when Lucy stopped kissing him, only opening an eye when he heard her moan._

 _Looking down, Natsu saw Lucy's tongue running over Gray's abs, collecting Natsu's cum before swallowing it. He groaned, hand landing on her bare ass before shifting his fingers to her exposed lower lips, feeling her arousal leaking out._

 _Natsu was just about to suggest they both take her now, but when he looked at Gray, the man started singing, the voice not belonging to Gray in the slightest. What was more bizarre was the beat playing around them, sounding suspiciously like a song._

Just as Natsu realized he was dreaming, he woke up, eyes squeezing tighter as his hand started hitting at his nightstand, trying to find his phone so he could turn his damn alarm off.

He managed to make it snooze, giving him five more minutes of peace before he had to get up for work. However, peace wasn't something he received.

Natsu cursed himself when he reached down, feeling the throbbing erection in his boxers. He knew blaming it on morning wood was futile. That wasn't the first time he had a similar dream, and if experience taught him anything, his hard on wasn't going to go away naturally.

 _'At least I didn't cum in my sleep... again.'_

Natsu buried himself under the covers before pushing down his boxers, hand gripping his cock to start rubbing himself. It wasn't hard to picture his dream, his heart racing as he imagined the married couple pleasuring him. His favorite dream so far had been when they were both on their knees, each one taking turns licking him until they both started doing it at the same time.

Now that the thought was in his head, Natsu was cumming within minutes. It was a good thing too, his alarm going off again right after he finished.

Natsu kicked off the covers and turned off his alarm, not bothering to put any clothes on as he headed to the bathroom to clean up. A few months ago, Natsu would have felt ashamed for his dreams, but with as many as he was having lately, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but aroused.

In his defense, they were just dreams. They weren't hurting anyone as long as Natsu kept them locked away in his head. He wouldn't act on them, knowing Gray and Lucy would think he was weird. At least, he assumed they would. He hadn't brought up the subject of a threesome, and he wasn't planning on it.

He was fine keeping his fantasies just that, fantasies. There was no reason to make the relationship between him and Lucy anymore complicated than it already was. Besides, Natsu wasn't into guys... that he knew of. He had never been with a man, so he couldn't honestly say if that statement was true or not. Until he experienced it for himself, he wouldn't know.

However, if the reactions he got from those dreams was any indication, Natsu couldn't say he was straight. Maybe bi-curious? He had no idea. He didn't like labeling things, so he kept it as it was.

Natsu had become sexually attracted to Gray after a while. He wasn't sure when it started, but he figured it was around the time Gray and him shared Lucy that one night. The attraction he felt towards Gray was manageable. As long as he didn't make Lucy or Gray uncomfortable, he considered himself doing well.

That was what he told himself anyway, not realizing how hard it was going to be keeping his feelings to himself as the three of them grew closer. He was willing to take that risk, thinking he had everything under control.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

"Natsu! You wanna join us?" Jet asked, patting Natsu on the back. "We're gonna meet up after work for some drinks. You should come."

The offer was tempting, but Natsu had other plans. He would be spending the evening at his place, a certain blonde boss of his keeping him company for a while. "Sorry, can't make it."

"Why not?" Dray asked, peeking up from his sandwich. He was sitting across from Natsu in the break room, most of the employees on lunch.

Natsu wished he was in Lucy's office, but he couldn't eat with her every day or it would be suspicious. Three or four times a week he ate lunch with everyone else. He loved spending time with Lucy, but he also enjoyed hanging out with his coworkers, even if some of them were too nosy for their own good.

"Busy," Natsu answered, not able to think of an excuse yet. He was deciding what he could say in case they wanted a better explanation.

Jenny leaned over, nudging Jet with her elbow as she pretended to whisper. "That's code for hanging out with his secret girlfriend."

Despite her being correct, Natsu chuckled as he shook his head. "I told you, I don't have a girlfriend." No matter how many times they asked, he wasn't giving in. He had been dating Lucy in secret for one year and eight months. He wasn't going to ruin that over some peer pressure.

"Come on, just give us a hint," Droy urged, smiling at Natsu.

Natsu ignored the piece of meat stuck in the guy's teeth, figuring he would get it later. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend then," Jet said, shrugging. "We don't judge."

Jenny, Droy, and a few other coworkers nodded, letting him know they would be cool if he were into men. Natsu sighed, his shoulders shaking as he held in a laugh. "You're relentless. Why don't you go bug someone else, like Erza?"

All eyes went to the redhead, seeing she was about to take a bite of her cake she brought from home. She raised a brow before shaking her head. "Don't bring me into this. It's obvious you have someone in your life."

"What?!" Natsu asked, eyes growing wide as panic set in. "What makes you say that?!"

Erza tapped on her neck as she said, "I saw that hickey last week."

Natsu's heart dropped, his shoulders sagging as he mumbled, "I... I thought my scarf covered it?"

Erza barked out a laugh, grinning before she took a bite of her cake. She waited until she swallowed, not bothering to stifle her laughter. "I was bluffing. Glad to see I still have it."

"What?" Natsu asked, voice soft as he pieced things together in his head. "So, you didn't see anything?" Humiliation struck him when she shook her head.

" _So_ ," Jenny started, waving in front of Natsu's face to get his attention. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Or man," Jet added, looking just as interested as everyone else.

Natsu's throat tightened when he caught a glimpse of Lucy's reflection in the microwave on the back counter. She was walking by, probably not listening to her employee's conversation. Knowing he couldn't tell them the truth, he made up a story that was halfway believable.

"It was a one-night stand." He gulped, seeing the mixed expressions on his coworkers' faces. "I uh, I didn't get her name."

"Natsu," Erza scolded, her eyes narrowed at him. "I'm disappointed in you. What if you broke that poor girl's heart?"

Natsu snorted, waving her off as he formulated his lie. "I don't think she was heartbroken. She approached me and said she wanted something casual. I figured, why not?"

While a few people nodded in understanding, Erza asked, "So, you're not dating anyone then?"

He shook his head, hoping the conversation would change soon. However, Erza seemed to like the topic they were on.

"Would you like me to set you up then? I have two friends that are still single." She paused to get another piece of cake on her fork. "I think you'd really like them."

Natsu suppressed a cringe, wishing she hadn't offered. He wasn't interested last time, and he wasn't interested now either. "No thanks," he mumbled, hoping he wasn't offending her or her friends. "Not really looking for anything serious right now."

Erza nodded, returning to her cake. "That's fair."

Natsu sighed in relief, glad it was over. Before anyone had a chance to pursue the topic of Natsu's love life more, he asked, "Who's ready for the weekend?"

That seemed to do the trick, the break room filling with conversations about plans his coworkers had, the attention slipping away from Natsu with every passing second.

* * *

Natsu watched as the elevator doors closed, the last of his coworkers leaving the office for the day. He made up an excuse about staying a few minutes later to finish his paperwork, but it was a lie. He had finished twenty minutes ago, but he wanted to wait for Lucy to finish her stuff.

He looked over, seeing her door was open. Her voice flitted through the air as she spoke to someone on the phone. Her tone sounded cheerful, but Natsu could hear the strain in it, his boss clearly exhausted and wanting the call to end.

"Yes, well that's what I told them, but they haven't switched it over yet... Maybe by next week? It's hard to say... Yeah... I know... I just— Oh hey, I need to get off. My husband's calling me. Can I call you on Monday to sort this out? Okay, thank you. Bye. You have a nice weekend too. Okay, bye."

Natsu heard the smile in Lucy's voice when she answered her cellphone, making him smile with her. "Hey! How'd the meeting go?" There was a pause before her tone changed, Natsu's brows raising when she spoke again.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Me? It was fine. I was about to head to the dragon's den."

Natsu's eyes looked down at his desk for a moment, a blush surfacing on his cheeks. That was the code she used to refer to his apartment. She had been there several times since the first. It was hard on Natsu in the beginning, but he was getting used to her scent lingering in his apartment after she left.

"Really?" Lucy asked, bringing Natsu out of his thoughts. "No, it's no trouble. I can cancel if you need me."

Natsu frowned, hoping things were alright with Gray. He didn't have all the details, but if Gray was asking Lucy to cancel her plans with him, that meant Gray was having a bad day and needed her there. Natsu understood, not wanting to take either way from the other. Sure, Natsu was a little upset he couldn't hang out with Lucy tonight, but he could get over it. He just hoped Gray felt better soon.

"Are... are you sure?"

Natsu heard Lucy's chair rolling back, followed by the sound of papers shuffling on her desk. He wondered if that meant she was getting ready to leave. With any luck, he could get a quick kiss in the elevator on the ride down since there were no cameras in there.

"Okay, I'll ask him... I'll be home soon... I love you... Bye."

Natsu didn't know what she was going to ask, but he figured it was going to be directed at him. _'She could be referring to her father? Or maybe one of their other friends?'_ He didn't know, but he would find out soon.

Lucy emerged from her office a few minutes later, her bags in one hand as she walked towards Natsu's desk. She looked around, whispering after a scan of the office. "Did everyone leave?"

"Yup." He nodded before standing, gathering his things so they could leave soon. "So, guessing I'll see you Monday?"

Lucy shook her head, her voice holding the lingering confusion she had after her phone call. "Actually," she paused, brows furrowing for a second. "Gray asked if you wanted to come over. He said he'd like to see you too, if that's okay?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, not having to think about it. He enjoyed hanging out with Gray, whether Lucy was there or not. The fact that Gray requested to see him only made Natsu's chest fill with an emotion he couldn't quite place, but if he had to guess, he would say it was a mix of relief and confusion. "Is Gray okay?"

Lucy nodded, her lips pressed into a tight line before she sighed. "He said he had a really bad day at work today, and wanted to see us. We should get going."

"Are you sure he wants me there?" Natsu asked, trying to control the lightness in his chest. He hadn't experienced that lighthearted feeling in a while, but he couldn't deny how good it felt. He felt needed, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn't be imposing."

"Yeah, absolutely. He wants some downtime with us. I'm kinda surprised though. This... this hasn't happened before." Lucy adjusted her bag's strap on her shoulder before peeking around the office, making sure they were still alone.

"Good surprised or bad?"

When Lucy's eyes met his again, she shrugged. "Not sure, honestly. I guess good. It must mean you're a great friend if he wants you over." A small smile graced her lips. "I wouldn't mind the additional company. I usually cook him his favorite meal and we watch a movie of his choosing when this happens. You're more than welcome to join if you want."

"You really don't mind?" Natsu asked, scooting his chair in before they headed towards the elevator. He was ready to help. If there was any chance he could make Gray feel better, he was going to take it.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't. I need to stop by the store to get some things, but you can head there now, if you didn't have other plans."

"Nope, didn't make any besides you comin' over."

Lucy nodded, gesturing for him to follow her. "So does that mean you'll hang out with us?"

Natsu grinned, already looking forward to the evening with his two best friends. "Yeah. Sounds fun."

* * *

Fun was an understatement.

Natsu was about to burst at the seams from laughing so hard, listening as Gray told them about his ridiculous day. He didn't mean to laugh at first, but Gray had started it, almost rolling out of his chair when he described how every little thing went wrong.

"So then I think I'm finally done with this horrid day," Gray started, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Then my pen broke and I got ink on my shirt. Had to throw it out, so I was shirtless for the last ten minutes. Our HR lady almost scolded me again for not wearing a shirt, but at least this time I had a kinda decent excuse."

Gray lifted up his clean shirt, revealing the smeared ink stain on his skin. "See? Fucker bled right through. And it's hard as fuck to scrub off. Thought I was gonna rub a hole in my skin!"

Natsu knew he should have paid attention to the ink and nothing else, but he couldn't stop his eyes from flitting over Gray's chest, admiring the toned muscles and pale skin. His fingers twitched, but nobody noticed since they were too busy focusing on Gray's ink situation.

Gray lowered his shirt, sighing. "Today, today was just not my day."

"Sounds like it was rough," Lucy said, holding more sympathy than Natsu. She only chuckled a few times, mainly when Gray mentioned a bag of ice ripping and spilling on his lap. He explained why an employee was holding it so close while he was sitting, but it didn't make it any less humorous.

Apparently, the lady wanted to show Gray how the new label would look on the bags of ice, but the bag was ripped a bit, deciding to wait until it was hovering over Gray before it gave way.

"It was," Gray agreed, nodding at his awful day. "But it's over, finally."

"Did you decide what movie you wanna watch?" Natsu asked, wiping away a stray tear from his eye. He hadn't laughed that hard in too long.

Gray raised a brow as he looked at Lucy, prompting her to answer the silent question. "I told him what I usually do to make your days better."

Gray tilted his head back in recognition. "Oh, okay. Hmm, I haven't thought of any. Any suggestions?"

"Can't go wrong with dragons," Natsu mumbled, laughing when Gray shook his head. "Figured I'd try."

"You and dragons. I've never seen someone as obsessed as you are."

Natsu shrugged. "You should meet my dad then. He's _way_ more obsessed than me."

Gray snickered while Lucy suppressed a laugh. "Doubt it. Did he go out and get dragon scale tattoos?"

Natsu looked down at his torso, but his shirt prevented him from seeing what Gray was referring to. It had been a month and a half since Natsu went to get his first tattoo, deciding to go big his first time around. His left ribs and upper thigh was covered in ruby dragon scales, the outline of the tattoo made to look like his skin had been ripped to reveal the scales.

It cost him a pretty penny, but Natsu thought it was worth it. The adrenaline he felt while getting the tattoo had been addicting, Natsu already thinking of what he could get next time.

Chuckling, Natsu said, "No, but I'm sure he would if he thought of it first."

He considered lifting his shirt to show them his tattoo again, but it was unnecessary. They changed the subject soon after, talking about Lucy's day until going to Natsu's, which to him, wasn't as interesting as theirs.

After they finished eating, Lucy offered dessert. They still had cake left over, but Natsu had to pass. He was too stuffed, but he said he might be hungry again after the movie.

The cake in question was one of their creation. They made it last weekend with the help of an internet recipe and some imagination. Gray said he had a delicious cake with one of his clients he took to lunch, and thought Natsu would enjoy it. So, Gray got a recipe online and got to work.

Not wanting Gray to do all the work, Natsu offered to help. A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought about that afternoon they spent together. For a while, the two worked in comfortable silence, both preparing their dessert. However, things were never peaceful between them for long.

While passing by, Natsu accidentally got cake batter on Gray's arm, and from there, it was all downhill. To be fair, Natsu shouldn't have laughed at Gray's surprised expression when it happened. That might have been the fuel behind the fire in Gray's eyes as he smeared icing on Natsu's nose. It had quickly escalated into a battle of food, both trying to mess up the other's hair and face with globs of batter and icing.

The fight would have gone on longer, but Lucy came home to witness Natsu on top of Gray, trying to smash his handful of food in Gray's face. They had earned a harsh scolding from her, mainly because the kitchen floor was covered in a mess. But, when the air was cleared, the three cleaned up before getting to work, bringing that cake to life.

That was a memory Natsu held dear to his heart. He ended up taking a picture of the cake to be printed. He hung it on his wall of memories where it belonged. He was tempted to take the serving knife, but he resisted, knowing he was sure to get in trouble with Lucy if she found out. It wouldn't have been long for her to find out anyway, seeing as she came over to his apartment every so often.

Natsu and Gray cleaned the table and dishes while Lucy went to the entertainment room, picking out a movie since Gray said he didn't care what they watched. Natsu washed while Gray rinsed, setting the clean dishes in a rack to air dry. When they finished, they headed to the room, the screen showing the main menu of the movie they were going to watch.

"Jurassic World?" Gray asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Lucy nodded, sitting next to him, taking up the middle seat. "Yup. I thought it was a good compromise."

"Lemme guess, the dinosaurs are close to dragons, and you know I enjoy the movie anyway?"

She nodded, earning a kiss to the forehead from her husband. "Great choice."

"The second one is coming out this Friday," Natsu said, running his fingers through his pink locks as he tried figuring out where he would sit. He wanted to sit by Lucy, but the two recliners were empty. "We should all go see it?"

"Sounds awesome," Gray said, nodding towards the spot on the couch beside Lucy. "Sit down. We don't bite."

Blood shot down to Natsu's crotch at that statement, his dream filling his head. He remembered how real his dream felt, especially when Gray bit him as he stroked his cock. Heat crawled from his chest upwards, Natsu taking the seat next to Lucy before they could see his growing blush.

Gray was handed the universal remote, turning the lights off after he pressed play. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, settling into his spot on the couch while he let his heartbeat calm down. The movie was a great distraction, taking his mind off his fantasies.

At least, that was what he thought.

Lucy leaned back in her spot, kicking off her shoes before pulling her legs onto the couch. She had them bent, her arms wrapped around them as she watched. Natsu stole a few glances at her, his mind falling into the gutter when he wondered how it would feel to finger Lucy on that couch. They hadn't done anything in the entertainment room to respect Gray, his 'no jizz on my stuff' rule taken seriously by the two of them.

Natsu imagined running his hand down her inner thigh, slipping his hand into her short shorts to access her core. His imagination went wild, just like his dreams. In his head, Gray was going in from the other side, both men playing with her lower lips to get her juices flowing. He wondered what it would feel like if they both pushed a finger into her wet heat, her phantom moans filling his ear.

However, his fantasy disappeared as soon as he heard screaming on the TV, the genetically engineered dinosaur attacking two kids in weird sphere vehicle. The thought of riding in one of those things had Natsu swallowing, not wanting to get sick while they watched. He was glad when the dinosaur destroyed the vehicle, letting him relax for the time being.

While watching a swarm of dinosaurs attacking from the sky, Natsu's attention was pulled away from the TV when he heard Gray whisper, "How's that new lotion you've been using?"

"Great," Lucy whispered, Natsu watching as she offered her husband a hand. "Feel how soft my hands are."

Natsu turned his head so he could look at the screen, ignoring the urge to feel her hands for himself. He wanted to hold her hand, but he had no excuse he could use. He was content with going without, but he found out luck was on his side.

Or better put, Gray was on his side.

"Oh wow," Gray mumbled, caressing her hand. "Hey Natsu!"

Natsu jolted, looking over to see Gray grabbing Lucy's other hand to bring it closer to him. "Feel how soft Lucy's hands are."

Natsu blinked a few times before looking down, seeing the offered hand. He hesitated before accepting it, letting his fingers brush over the soft skin. Lucy shifted her hand so he could bring it to his lap, one hand in each of their grasps.

Natsu continued to gently stroke her hand with his thumb while he watched, giving himself a few minutes to enjoy it before he released her hand. He knew it was better to not get too attached, otherwise it would hurt worse when they had to break up.

When he let go of Lucy's hand, she brought it to her lap before shuffling towards Gray. She leaned on the man's shoulder before twisting her body, extending her legs to drape over Natsu's lap. He held his breath for a moment, wondering if she was going to move. When she didn't, he settled in, placing his hands on her legs while his eyes remained on the TV.

The three continued watching the movie until it ended, no one saying anything about the position they were in. If they didn't mind, Natsu sure as fuck didn't mind. He was happy to spend time with them, and being intimate with Lucy while Gray was okay with it only made things better.

When the movie finally came to an end, Natsu stretched his arms, waiting until Lucy got up so he could do the same with his lower back. He wondered if he should get going soon, but that thought was dismissed when when Gray said, "Tonight would be a great night for a swim. What do ya say?"

Before Natsu knew it, he was being given a pair of Gray's trunks and told to change. He thought about declining the offer, but the thought of spending more time with them had him heading down the hall to get dressed. Not only that, he wanted to see Lucy and Gray in their swimsuits. That alone was too tempting to pass up.

He changed in no time, barely needing to adjust the strings in the trunks. Him and Gray had similar builds, and this wasn't the first time Natsu ended up in Gray's clothing, though most of the time it was due to Natsu messing up his with their play fights.

Natsu made his way to the backyard, seeing Lucy was already swimming in the large inground pool. Gray was off to the side, rinsing off before jumping into the water.

Natsu didn't have to be told, going to the outdoor showers to rinse off. After getting wet, he went to the deep end, doing a cannonball when the area was clear. Emerging from the water, he heard Gray and Lucy's laugh, both of them heading towards him before splashing him with water as revenge for him splashing them.

It wasn't long before Natsu and Gray were challenging each other to competitions, Lucy acting as the referee. They swam laps, Gray beating Natsu by a few seconds. However, he dominated the holding their breath underwater contest by twenty-seven seconds. Then the two men 'fought' in the water, both trying to dunk the other or escape from being pulled into the deep end.

Natsu couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to, loving the time spent with the two. He could call them his best friends, knowing besides his family, they were the closest people in his life. When the relationship between him and Lucy was over, Natsu hoped he could remain friends with them, not wanting to lose them forever.

"I think I need a break," Gray said, climbing the ladder to get out. Natsu was right behind him, wanting to relax after their latest 'fight'. Lucy stayed in, grabbing an innertube to float on.

Natsu rinsed off before taking a seat on a plastic lounge, sprawled out so the could air dry. He didn't know if he was getting back in later, but he figured he could try to dry off now just in case he was done for the night.

Gray pulled his chair closer so they could talk, bringing up the topic of Natsu's tattoo since it was easy to see with his shirt off. "What's your next one gonna be?"

Natsu shrugged, hand sliding over his new tattoo to get the water droplets off. "I was thinkin' of something on my back? Like make it look like there were wings coming out that got cut off?"

"Sounds brutal," Gray said with a laugh. "But cool. You want me to go with you when you get it done?"

Natsu nodded. "If you want." Gray had gone with him twice when he got his first tattoo done. Since it was so large, they had to do it in three separate appointments. He didn't regret it for a second, loving the pain that came with getting his ink.

The two men relaxed in their chairs, watching as Lucy kicked her feet to travel back and forth in the pool. Gray started talking about when they had it installed, saying Lucy spent every chance she got in the pool for a few months. "Even when it got colder she was out here. She didn't stop 'til she got sick."

Natsu snorted. "That sounds like her." She was sweet, but sometimes the woman could be hardheaded, but that was one of the things he loved about her.

"It was cute though. She's adorable when she gets a cold."

Natsu nodded, keeping his mouth shut. He had seen Lucy with a cold during the winter months. Despite him wanting her to be healthy, he couldn't deny she looked cute with her nose and cheeks red and her voice stuffy.

He remembered running to the store once to get her soup while she was working from home, not willing to take a break from work despite her cold. It was a miracle she didn't try to go to the office during those times, but she was adamant about not getting anyone else sick by going into the office.

"When'd y'all get the hot tub?" Natsu asked, changing the subject.

After Gray got done explaining, they fell into a comfortable silence, content with watching Lucy swim. Gray waited until she was at the far end before clearing his throat, saying something that startled Natsu.

"I heard Lucy took it up a notch. She must really trust you."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, furrowing his brows.

Gray didn't meet his gaze, eyes fixed on Lucy. "The... the strap-on."

Natsu's eyes widened, his throat feeling tight. It had been months since that happened, and neither Gray nor Natsu had mentioned it before. Honestly, Natsu thought Gray wouldn't bring it up since it was more personal than their normal sex, but Natsu should have known better. Gray was full of surprises.

"Oh, right."

There was a long pause before Gray said, "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

Natsu shook his head. "I'm okay, just didn't expect that. But, yeah. I guess she did take it up a notch." He wouldn't have worded it like that, but he supposed it fit.

Gray nodded, stealing a glance at Natsu before his eyes returned to the pool. "I was kinda surprised she asked you to do it. I'm the only one she's ever done it too. Well, before you anyways."

"Has she ever wanted to do it to other guys before?" Natsu asked, slowly stepping further into the conversation. He wasn't ready to pull out yet, wanting to explore the topic. Being on the receiving end had opened Natsu's mind to the possibility of doing other things, but he was still unsure if he anything more would ever come of it.

Gray shook his head, not bothering to keep the information to himself. "Nope. She's never said anything about it before, but when she told me she wanted to ask if you would do it, I asked. You're the first. Er, I guess second."

Natsu nodded, well aware that Lucy had used a dildo on Gray before. What he wouldn't give to see that in person. "Well... I'm uh, I'm glad she asked."

"Gotta say," Gray started, a small chuckle making his head bob before he looked at Natsu. "I was more surprised you said yes. Didn't peg you for that kinda guy."

Despite the embarrassment he felt, Natsu couldn't help but laugh. He appreciated a good pun, even if it was at his expense. "What can I say? Lucy, she made it sound... fun."

He lost count of how many times he had read the stories Lucy wrote for him. Sometimes he would put off real life just so he could revisit those pages.

Silence fell over them again, Natsu looking between Gray and Lucy twice before settling his gaze on his tattoo, fingers ghosting over the scales. "It uh, it wasn't bad. I um... I thought it would hurt more."

His face burned with a blush, but he figured it was safe to talk about with Gray since he had been through the same thing and more. He knew Gray had been with other men, but that didn't mean he was ever on the receiving end. He didn't want to ask, too afraid of offending his friend with a personal question like that.

"Were you sore after?" Gray asked, eyes sliding over to Natsu's face before dropping to the tattoo as well. When Natsu slowly nodded, Gray added, "Yeah, I figured. I was sore after the first time Lucy did it to me."

Natsu swallowed thickly, wondering if he was overstepping his boundaries. He berated himself in his mind, knowing that was a stupid question. Of course he was overstepping, but the curiosity threatened to consume him.

"Can I ask you a... a really personal question?" Natsu looked up, catching Gray's eyes lingering over his tattoo, not giving it another thought. He figured Gray was just admiring his ink, nothing more. "If you don't wanna answer that's fine. I get it."

Gray met his gaze, shrugging. "Shoot."

Natsu took a deep breath, then another. His fingers curled as he tried to figure out the best way to ask, but he didn't know anyway to make it sound less personal. Gulping, Natsu asked, "How—" He shook his head, hoping he wouldn't mess the question up. "Does... does it feel any different than a... a real—"

Gray nodded, cutting Natsu off. "Yeah. It does."

"Which um..." Natsu closed his mouth, deciding not to ask. That question was too personal, but somehow Gray already knew what the question was.

"The real thing."

Natsu's eyes widened as he tilted his head to the side. "What?"

Gray didn't flinch, answering the unspoken question as if it were the most mundane question in the world. "The real thing is better, but Lucy's cock feels good too."

Natsu sat there speechless, trying to come up with a response. He didn't know what to say, absorbing the information before turning it over in his mind. If what Gray said was true, that meant a real cock felt better than what he felt when he was with Lucy. Did Gray mean physically it was better, or did it depend on the person he was with to make it better.

Natsu wished he could ask, but his throat was too dry to speak. Instead, he nodded, turning slowly until he was looking upwards at the sky, seeing the sun setting in the distance.

He wouldn't be surprised if Gray thought the conversation was over, but the truth was, Natsu was trying to word his next question. There was no way to make it any less invasive, so he decided being as blunt as possible was probably the best bet. "Hey, um... I got another one."

The small smile tugging at Gray's lips had Natsu relax a bit. He had seen Gray get angry when their fights turned too rough, and he had enough shouting matches with his friend to know when he was really angry. If Gray didn't want to talk about this subject, he would shut it down.

"What's up?"

Natsu tore his eyes away from Gray, hoping that would allow him to think clearly. He couldn't help but picture Gray with other men, those their faces were in the shadows since Natsu had never seen any of Gray's boyfriends. If Natsu was being honest with himself, he would realize the burning sensation in his chest was from jealousy, but he blamed the feeling on his nerves. He wasn't ready to face the truth in his heart yet.

"Have you ever... taken—" Natsu wondered if that was the right word, but he didn't know how else to say it. "Um, someone first?"

"Taken someone?" Gray asked raising a brow. "You mean like take someone's virginity?"

When Natsu nodded, Gray said, "Well, in high school a girl gave me hers..."

"That's not what I meant." Natsu resisted the urge to close his eyes, knowing it wouldn't make him more courageous. He had to push through the embarrassment, or end the conversation there before it got too awkward. "I meant like, a guy's?"

"Oh."

Natsu was scared to look at Gray, but he forced himself to steal a glance, shocked at what he found. Instead of Gray looking enraged by the personal question, he looked... shy.

Gray's face, which was normally pale, was now dusted with a soft blush. Natsu was ready to back down and take his question back, but when he saw Gray open his mouth, Natsu couldn't find it in him to say a word.

"Well, no." Gray paused, eyes sliding over to Natsu's to hold his gaze for a long few seconds before he turned his head towards the sky, leaning back in his chair. A small smile graced his lips, one that confused Natsu for a moment. "But, I can't imagine it'd be much different. I would just be... extra gentle, you know?"

No, Natsu didn't know.

But part of him wanted to.

"I'd take it slow, make sure he's enjoying it."

Gray's words sent delicious chills up and down Natsu's back, making his chest rise and fall faster as his heart rate increased. The trunks he wore started feeling a little tight as Natsu imagined it, wanting those strong hands petting his body instead of the roughhousing he was used it. His cock swelled as the lewd thoughts fueled his desires, but he had to stop himself, otherwise he was going to give himself away. He hoped Gray didn't notice, and if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

Gray took the silence that came next well, ending the conversation before it could grow more personal. After a few minutes, Natsu looked over, his voice low and rough from suppressing his need. "Thanks, for answering."

Gray nodded, his smile remaining. "Anytime. I won't judge if you have more questions."

Natsu swallowed as he turned his head, mumbling to himself. "Good to know."

Before any conversation could get started, both men looked at the pool, hearing water dripping as Lucy climbed out. She squeezed the excess water from her hair, letting her wet strands cling to her shoulder when she pulled them over.

Natsu had a hard time not admiring her body, her white swimsuit clinging to her soaked skin. He wished he could see more, but the pads in her top were thick enough to conceal her, making his imagination work to fill in the gaps.

Her smile was large as she nodded towards the house, swaying her hips as she started walking away. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some company?" Gray asked, causing Lucy to stop.

She looked over her shoulder, sending her husband a wink. "Do you want to join?"

Gray's smile turned wicked. "Actually, I thought maybe Natsu could hop in with you. Ya know, conserve water and shit?"

Lucy stifled a laugh as she shook her head, eyes flitting to her extra. "Do you want to join me?"

Natsu looked at Gray, his brows furrowed as he asked, "Are you sure?"

Gray nodded, gesturing for Natsu to get up. "Absolutely. I'm feeling much better now anyways. Go have some fun."

Natsu wanted to say he was having fun hanging out with them, but he couldn't deny how horny he was. He wanted to fuck, and this was the perfect opportunity. "Okay, yeah."

Natsu stood, taking a few steps towards Lucy before he froze. He swallowed at the thought running through his head, his brain telling him it wasn't a good idea, but everything else in his body screamed for him to do it. He stood still for a moment, debating what he should do. It would be easy to ignore the urge, to go inside with Lucy and fuck her without any complications, but that wasn't what Natsu wanted in that moment.

He wanted more, and all he had to do was be courageous, and he could get it.

"Hey, Gray," Natsu started, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He was going to ask if Gray wanted to join them. He could only imagine how hot it would be having the two of them in the shower, even if he couldn't put too much focus on Gray without tipping them off. Just having him there would be enough to heighten Natsu's sexual experience, but when he opened his mouth to ask, he chickened out at the last second.

"Do you wanna watch?"

Natsu almost flinched when he saw how wide Gray's eyes grew at the question. He didn't know what Gray was thinking, but he wished he did, that way he knew if he should lean into the question or back off. Though, Natsu was proud of himself for asking. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was better than nothing.

Gray's eyes flitted to Lucy's before they found their way to Natsu's again. His expression was unreadable until he said, "Uh, sure... If you're okay with it?" It was only then that Natsu could see a hint of excitement on Gray's face, and that only made Natsu happier he asked. It was last minute, and no one had time to prepare what would happen, but the three were close, and if at any point in time someone didn't feel comfortable, all they had to do was say so and it would stop.

Natsu released his breath, nodding slowly as he allowed a smile to spread on his face. There was no point in hiding his excitement now, seeing as Gray was on board with the idea. He stole a glance at Lucy, seeing her cheeks tinged red but her eyes full of light. Everyone was okay with what was about to happen, and Natsu would be a fool not to enjoy it.

"Yeah. I think it'd be fun."

Instead of going to her master bathroom in her bedroom, Lucy led them down the hall towards the guest bathroom, turning on the hot water before pulling off her swimsuit.

Natsu's cock was hard before he got into the bathroom, watching as she peeled the material off her soaked body. He looked over at Gray, seeing the man leaning against the sink while watching the two of them. Natsu almost asked him to go in first, but then remembered Gray hadn't agreed to joining, only watching.

Out of the two of them, Lucy was better at performing, but that didn't mean Natsu wasn't going to try to give Gray a good show. He turned his back to Gray, keeping his eyes on Lucy as he untied the strings of the trunks. When he first got undressed in front of Gray, he had been worried, but now Natsu had a newfound confidence, a goal in mind as he shed his clothes.

He wanted to turn Gray on, wanted him to like what he saw.

Natsu pushed the trunks down his legs, unable to stop the flush on his chest and neck as he bent over slightly to free his legs. The trunks were damp, trying to stick to his skin, but he got them off as smoothly as he could manage. He didn't know if Gray's eyes were on him or his wife, but that didn't discourage Natsu.

He kicked the trunks aside before stepping into the tub, Lucy keeping the shower curtain open despite the water that would spray out. It wouldn't flood the bathroom, but it would cause quite the mess to clean up afterwards. Nobody seemed to care as Natsu pressed Lucy against the wall, giving her a hungry kiss as the water heated up.

He pulled back when she pushed against his chest, smirking at him as she ran her hands over her curvaceous body. "Wash me?"

Natsu couldn't refuse, grinning when he was handed a soapy bath sponge, not needing instructions to know what to do. Starting at the top, Natsu washed Lucy's shoulders and neck, mesmerized as the suds graced her body. He made sure to keep a gap between them, allowing Gray to witness as he cleaned her body _very_ thoroughly.

Natsu took his time on his way down, making sure to scrub her arms and back before turning her around to get her chest. Instead of using the sponge, Natsu used his hands to clean her breasts, his fingers brushing against her hardened nipples, pulling the cutest gasps from her.

He chose then to look over at Gray, finding the man entranced by what he saw. Natsu swore his cock throbbed at the sight, his nervousness fading at the look of desire in Gray's eyes.

The sponge traveled south, Natsu purposely skipping over her intimate areas so she could get them. He didn't know the correct pressure to use, worried he might hurt her if he scrubbed too hard.

When he finished, he handed the sponge to Lucy, keeping his eyes on her face as she washed the parts of her body Natsu didn't get. His hands grasped her shoulders, feeling the slippery skin beneath his fingers.

"Do you want me to get you?" she asked, holding up the sponge a moment later, new soap added so he could get clean too.

As much as he wanted to feel her hands all over his body, Natsu was growing hornier by the second, and it wouldn't be long before the water lost its heat. He shook his head as he took the sponge, roughly washing himself to get it over with. Lucy chuckled as she rinsed off, calling it how she saw it.

"So impatient."

He couldn't disagree, knowing it would be a waste of breath. When Gray chuckled at Lucy's comment, that only made Natsu smile, happy the three of them were together... kind of.

What he wouldn't give to have just one night of passion between them, but he didn't want to risk everything for something he might not even get. He didn't know if Gray found him attractive, or if he was even okay with a real threesome. Still, the fantasy stayed in Natsu's head, and what they were doing now would be enough to supply his desire for a long, long time.

Once he finished cleaning himself, they rinsed off, making sure every bit of soap was gathered at their feet before draining out of the shower.

Natsu looked at Lucy, holding her gaze as he asked, "Now what?" There was a hint of lust in his voice, his intentions clear. If that wasn't enough, his cock was still erect, begging for attention, which she supplied.

Her hand wrapped around his length before giving him a pump, smiling when he let out a strangled moan. "Now, you make me dirty again."

Natsu didn't give her time to stroke him again before his lips were on hers, caging her wet body against the tile wall. His fingers slipped between her legs, teasing her while she whimpered into his mouth. He didn't need to do much prepping, able to feel Lucy's arousal against the water. Her fluid was slippery, encouraging his fingers to trail along her sex before penetrating her.

Natsu fingered her rough and quick, his mouth connecting to her shoulder so he could bite her. He barely remembered to let Gray watch too, Lucy's moans filling the room, making it hard for him to think.

When Lucy came on his fingers, Natsu moved, turning her around so her breasts and face pressed against the wall. He looked over his shoulder, eyes falling to Gray's crotch when he noticed the trunks were no longer there. Instead, the sight was replaced by Gray pumping his own cock, his eyes hazy as he nodded to Natsu, silently telling him to get started.

Natsu panted, already turned on beyond belief before he got started. He looked back at Lucy, a growl rumbling in his chest when he placed a kiss on her shoulder. He grabbed the base of his cock, rubbing it against her slit before pushing in, her body graciously accepting the intrusion.

"Oh _fuck!_ "

"God damn!"

Natsu was thrusting soon after, thick cock spreading Lucy's inner walls to send waves of pleasure through both of them. One of his hands braced himself against the wall while the other held her hip, keeping her in place while he fucked her from behind. There was nothing delicate about it, both moaning as the hot water sprayed over their body, rinsing off their sweat while Natsu took Lucy with rough thrusts.

" _Yes! Ahhhhh!_ " Lucy's pussy squeezed Natsu as she came, her walls massaging every inch of him. He kept her still, not allowing her knees to buckle under the intense pleasure. "N- _Natsu! Oh yes!_ Oh fuck _yes!_ "

He didn't stop, grunting as his hips snapped, cock sliding against her convulsing walls. He prolonged her orgasm, holding out for a few more minutes until he met his end. In his defense, there was nothing he could do to resist when he heard the filthy words spilling from her lips. Them combined with Gray watching were too much for him to handle.

"Natsu! _Fuck!_ I want you! I want you to come inside me! _Please!_ Fill me up!"

Natsu moaned as he obeyed, hot white ropes coating her walls, filling her to the brim with his cum. His nerves were on fire as he gave her three short thrusts, making sure her body took everything he had to offer.

He didn't wait before pulling out, watching as some of his cum slipped down her thighs towards her legs. Natsu watched in fascination until Lucy moved, her legs wobbly as she got under the direct line of water again, rinsing off what just happened.

She was panting, chest flushed as she ran her fingers over her lower lips, pushing a finger in before pulling it out. The action managed to get a lot of his cum out, but he knew there was still some lingering inside her. Natsu looked over, seeing Gray's cock still erect, but he was no longer touching himself.

Just as Natsu was about to suggest Gray take his place, he watched the man pull his trunks up before making a quiet exit, signalling he was done for the moment. Natsu didn't worry. With any luck, Gray would have her tonight after he left. The thought of Gray fucking Lucy with some of his cum still inside her made his cock twitch, but he was too exhausted to go again.

Not only that, it was getting pretty late. He needed to head home and give the married couple their privacy.

Natsu replaced Lucy under the stream of water when she deemed herself suitable, stepping out of the shower to wrap a towel around her body. She didn't say a word as she left the room, letting Natsu have the shower to himself while she went to get dressed.

He didn't have much to clean up, rinsing whatever sweat he worked up before washing his cock and the area around it. Chuckling, Natsu wondered if he was going to smell like the soap they were using, noticing it said lavender and vanilla. While it wasn't his favorite scent, it wasn't bad.

Natsu cut off the water before grabbing one of the many towels in the guest bathroom, drying off as much as he could before pausing. He couldn't get dressed in Gray's trunks again, but his clothes he wore earlier were in the extra room.

After some debating, Natsu squeezed the water from Gray's shorts, hanging them to dry on the curtain rod. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened the door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear. When it was, he headed to the extra room, not wanting them to think he was parading around naked in their house. Despite their odd relationship/friendships, Natsu didn't want to disrespect them.

He got changed, going back to the bathroom to wrap Gray's trunks in the towel before heading to the laundry room. He had been over enough times to get the basic layout of the house, the only rooms hadn't ventured in being the master bedroom and bathroom.

Natsu dropped the damp items in a laundry basket before looking through the house, finding Gray and Lucy in the kitchen. She was wearing fuzzy pajamas, the sight making Natsu think she was adorable. Gray on the other hand sparked something more deviant inside him, the only clothes the man wearing being a pair of pajama pants that rested dangerously low on his hips. Gray's erection pressed against the material, leading Natsu to believe they would be going at it as soon as he left.

Natsu did his best not to stare, smiling at the couple before giving them a nod. "Great hanging out with you guys." That was an understatement. He had a fantastic time, and he couldn't wait until they could spend time together again, with or without sex involved.

Lucy and Gray returned the smile, offering him a wave as Lucy said, "Anytime."

Gray snorted, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders to give her a sideways hug, but his eyes remained on Natsu. "She means it, anytime."

Fighting a blush, Natsu showed himself out, wishing them a goodnight. He locked the door from the inside, ensuring it was secure before closing the door behind him. He walked to his car with a huge grin on his face, thinking his life couldn't get better.

Sure, he was in love with a woman he couldn't have and sexually attracted to her husband, who he also couldn't have, but those things couldn't bring Natsu down tonight. They had an odd dynamic, but they made it seem normal and comfortable. Natsu couldn't help but feel glad he decided to give being Lucy's extra a shot.

He was a lot happier when he was with them.

* * *

 **Guess what? The first real threesome is in chapter sixteen. They're not getting together officially, but what they do can't be classified as almost at that point since all three are definitely engaging in sexual activities with each other. That part won't be too long, but it'll help ease Natsu and them into a real relationship later down the road since they'll see they're compatible. :P Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I'm sure you can tell, but Gray knows (or at least has strong suspicions that) Natsu likes Lucy. Instead of making them break up, he's encouraging them to be together more intimately. He has his own plans in the works, but that won't come up until a few more chapters.**

 **And when I wrote this chapter back in November of 2017, I chose Jurassic World because they had been playing it at my work a lot. It's just a wild coincidence that it lined up with the release of Jurassic World 2, which released a few days after this chapter was posted.**

 **So, what'd you think of this chapter? I wanted this chapter to show how close and comfortable they are with each other. It won't be long until the three are really together. Thank you for being patient!**

 **Also, thank you for reading! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those awesome people who reviewed last time:** _ **ChunkyFunkyMunky, Aicira, Ryu of Konoha, MotherOfDragons1227, Satyrykal, Masquerade360, poodlekin500, sarahelle04, KJacket, Random-Gaurdian, Daises1005118, Guest, CelticHeart13, Fairy. Rains, Person, Guest, wordsaremyspells1331(x2), shadow31802, & Guest!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Fifteen: Halloween**


	15. Halloween- Part One

***This chapter is broken into two parts since it is so long. Part one contains graylu smut, but part two contains the nalu/gratsulu threesome. Hope you enjoy.***

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Halloween- Part One**

"Glittery bats?" Natsu asked, shaking his head at Erza. "Halloween's supposed to be about scary things. Not glitter."

Erza raised a brow before looking over Natsu's costume, her tone accusatory. "Says the man dressed as a firefighter. Those aren't scary."

"No, but they fight fire, and fire can be scary." He looked at his costume, seeing the loose, thick pants hanging off him. If it weren't for the suspenders, they would have fallen down. He ditched wearing the jacket, deeming it too warm in the office for such things. Under the suspenders was a tight black shirt, showing off his sculpted muscles and lean figure.

He could say he wasn't trying to impress anyone tonight, and that would technically be true. Natsu wanted to impress two individuals tonight, both close to him in their own way.

Natsu's head titled so he could stare at the decoration in Erza's hand again, sighing in defeat. "Eh, guess a little glitter wouldn't hurt."

He walked away, hoping that was enough to stop talking about his costume choice. Despite his love for fire, he had a bad relationship with it. He got over his fear of it a long time ago, not wanting the death of his parents to make him afraid.

Sometimes he got overwhelmed, but he managed well. Dressing as a firefighter was his way of coping, knowing if it weren't for the brave men and women who arrived that night, he wouldn't have made it out either.

Of course, Natsu's costume wasn't like the uniforms firefighters in real life wore. His pants came down low on his hips whereas a real uniform would have come past his stomach. His was modified to look 'sexy', and honestly, Natsu didn't mind one bit. Two of his favorite people would be showing up soon, and he wanted to look good for them.

"Are you drinking tonight?" Jet asked, carrying in a box full of liquor. He set it on the break room's counter before pulling out a few bottles to put in the freezer.

"I dunno," Natsu said with a shrug, grabbing some caution tape to decorate the door. "Probably not." It had been a little over a year since his last drink, and he was happy with his decision. He hadn't gotten into any trouble as a result, so the safe thing to do was stay away from that liquid courage.

"Oh come on! What happened to that fun guy we used to know?" Jenny asked, giving him a wink.

He chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck before turning away from her. "Not sure. Think he made too many bad decisions while drunk."

Natsu listened as Jenny and Jet talked about the fun night there were going to have, but this time, Natsu was going to participate. Even if he didn't drink, he would enjoy his evening at the office. They were having a party for those who wanted to stay after work. The only rule was if you were drinking, you either needed a ride home or caught a cab. No exceptions.

Natsu continued setting up, his ears perking when he heard Lucy's voice from down the hall. She left for a meeting before Natsu changed into his costume, so he was looking forward to seeing her reaction.

His excitement doubled when he heard a deep voice accompanying hers, the familiar sound sending a welcomed shiver up Natsu's spine. He looked over, spotting Lucy and Gray walking past the break room door. They didn't look in, too busy making their way to her office while holding large bags. He figured it was stuff for the party, his suspicions confirmed a few minutes later when Gray walked into the break room, holding two bags of food.

Natsu grinned when Gray made eye contact with him, his excitement only doubling as Gray's eyes glanced down over Natsu's costume. Gray stole a quick peek before he was back to work, bringing his bags towards the tables that had been set up already.

When Gray wasn't looking, Natsu glimpsed over his friend's costume before getting back to work. His heart raced as he pictured his best friend in his head, his costume blowing everyone else's out of the water.

Gray was a handsome man, but he looked downright sexy dressed as a mobster. Instead of buying a costume from a store, Gray wore a real suit, with pinstripes and everything. Natsu couldn't lie to himself. He hoped Gray's stripping habit would kick in tonight. He wouldn't mind getting a peek at his body if the opportunity presented itself, but if it didn't, he would be happy looking at Gray in his devilish costume.

"How's it going?" Gray asked, startling Natsu out of his thoughts. A large hand was placed on his shoulder as Gray hooked his arm around his back. It was a friendly gesture, but it still got Natsu's blood pumping.

"Great," Natsu said, forcing himself not to lean into Gray's touch. He wouldn't admit out loud that he had grown to crave Gray's affections, even if they were platonic. It started with fantasizing about Gray in a sexual way, but over the months Natsu recognized how he felt about the man. He had developed feelings, and while they weren't as strong as the way he felt about Lucy, they were enough that he couldn't ignore.

However, just because he admitted them to himself didn't mean he was going to spill the beans. Things would get messy if they found out he was in love with Lucy. He couldn't imagine how chaotic it would get it they found out he liked Gray too.

At least loving Lucy made sense. They had been together for a year and ten months. Natsu was shocked she hadn't broken up with him yet considering the length of their relationship, but she didn't comment on the time anymore. Aside from their one and a half year anniversary, she didn't bring it up, and Natsu hadn't either.

If Natsu were in Gray's shoes, he would have been suspicious, but Gray was a better man than him. He trusted his wife and her extra, even if Natsu didn't deserve it.

"Sorry about your grade," Gray said, causing Natsu to furrow his brows.

It took him a moment to remember the messages they had sent to each other that morning, when Gray asked how his latest test went. He had gotten a 'D' on it, but that was mainly because Natsu couldn't get his head in the game. He had waited until the last minute to study, and by then, it was too late.

"Oh, yeah." Despite being down about it this morning, Natsu had no one to blame but himself. He shrugged lightly, hoping Gray wouldn't think he wanted him to move his hand. "I shoulda taken it more seriously. I'm sure I'll do better next time."

"If you want someone to study with," Gray started, sliding his hand off Natsu's shoulder slowly before sitting on the edge of the table, all without taking his eyes off Natsu's. "I'm available. You can come to our house or I can go to yours?"

Natsu had to bite his inner cheek to fight off a blush. He had only had Gray to his house a handful of times, and it was always to play video games. Natsu had one game Gray didn't have, but Natsu had the slightest suspicion Gray was avoiding buying the game himself just so he had an excuse to come to Natsu's apartment. However, Natsu always dismissed that thought, deeming it silly. Gray was just a good friend, and that was all there was to it. Gray had no hidden motives, and it was better if Natsu accepted that before it got his thoughts more muddled.

"That's be great, actually." Natsu didn't have to fake his smile, happy at the idea of Gray coming over more, especially if it was to help him get ahead in school. He had to admit, he thought it would be easier. Natsu wasn't sure why he thought going back to school would be a piece of cake, but if he could go back and warn his past self not to enroll, he probably wouldn't. Despite it being challenging, Natsu was having fun. Not only that, he had a sense of self-worth when he did good on his tests and homework. He was accomplishing something, no matter how small.

"I forgot to tell you, my teacher said he'd give some of us a retake on Monday, if you wanna help me this weekend?"

Gray leaned an inch back against the table, his dark eyes trained on Natsu. "I'd love to. How 'bout I come over Saturday? I can bring some food and we can knock it out?"

Natsu had to resist the urge to nod too quickly, wanting to appear normal. "Thanks," he said, now nodding since he deemed himself safe. "That'd help a lot!" He couldn't help but feel warmth in his heart. Gray cared enough to check up on him, even if it was because they were friends and nothing more. That small gesture went a long way, and he hoped Gray knew he appreciated it.

"Now," Gray started, flashing Natsu a grin. "Since we're all dressed up and ready to party, do you wanna drink with us tonight?"

Natsu cocked his head, surprised Gray would ask. He had forgotten when the last time Gray asked if he wanted to drink, but he knew it was at least half a year ago at least. That alone had Natsu wondering if he should. "Do you want me to?"

Gray nodded, standing up next to Natsu. They stood close, but neither moved away, the two frozen in time for a moment while Natsu contemplated his decision.

"It'd be fun if you did, but I'm not gonna force ya."

Natsu licked at the back of his teeth, weighing the pros and cons. He knew drinking was risky because he got emotional, but he had known about loving Lucy for a while now, and he had accepted that he had feelings for Gray, so it wasn't as if the alcohol was going to tear him up inside.

Slowly, Natsu nodded, wearing a smile of his own. "Sure, I'll have a drink or two."

"Awesome!" Gray pat him on the back before walking off to set something up. "Looking forward to it!"

Natsu returned to his task, his heart thrumming and his smile wide. He could tell he was going to have fun tonight, with or without alcohol.

* * *

Two hours and four drinks later, Natsu confirmed his earlier thoughts. He was having a great time. He sipped on his Jack and Coke while watching Lucy and a few other coworkers dancing, but his eyes didn't stray from the beauty in red. She was dressed as a devil, a fire flickering in her eyes.

As a fireman, it was Natsu's job to douse the flames, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, too transfixed by the sway of her hips. His eyes dipped down to her legs, seeing them wrapped in black stockings. He understood why she wanted to wear them. Despite them being adults, they were still at a company party, and Lucy's red dress was dangerously short. While he hadn't caught a glimpse of her nice ass, he did see the tops of her stockings, but only when she bent down to pick something up.

His eyes flitted to her chest, seeing her large breasts covered by her corset top. If it weren't for the lace adorning the front, he would have gotten a good look at her cleavage. He was okay with the tease, knowing whatever he could see, others could see as well. He didn't want his coworkers ogling her, even if he was no better.

Natsu's vision of Lucy was cut off when Mira stepped in the way, the HR rep wearing a demon costume. While Lucy's was sexy, Mira's was terrifying. Her make up made her look like a demon possessed her. Even the fake scar on her face looked real. Natsu thought it was badass, especially since Mira was talking in a deeper voice than usual to get into character.

Turning his attention to the table, Natsu saw Gray and Erik talking. Natsu listened in, hearing how Erik couldn't stay too late because he wanted to get back to his wife and kids.

"When are you and Lucy plannin' on starting a family?" Erik asked, the question accompanied with an elbow to Gray's ribs.

Natsu's eyes slowly widened as he considered the question. The longer he thought about it, the more his heart dropped. If they had kids, there would be no way they'd let Natsu continue being with Lucy. Not only that, they would become too busy for their regular hang outs, thus etching Natsu out of their lives little by little.

He watched with bated breath, holding back his sigh of relief when Gray barked out a laugh, shaking his head. "Not for a while. Maybe a couple years? We're not in any hurry."

Natsu took a gulp from his drink, letting the alcohol buzz around his system. He now worried about the day they would want to start a family. He had no problem with Lucy and Gray having children, but he worried it would be the perfect excuse to end the relationship.

Despite knowing it was going to end eventually, Natsu wanted to hold out for as long as possible, so hearing they weren't going to try for years eased the tension in his chest.

 _'I'm a selfish asshole,'_ he thought, but he couldn't bring himself to change his mind. He wanted more time with them.

Natsu's eyes wandered a few times after that, glancing at his co-workers before his eyes fixed on Lucy again, watching as she danced with the girl Mira had brought. He swore Mira said it was her little sister, but he couldn't be sure. By the time she had introduced them, Natsu had been two drinks in, and the alcohol was much stronger this time around since it had been a long time since his last drink.

He chuckled to himself when Lucy purposely danced weird, the woman making his heart hurt in an amazing way. She was beautiful, inside and out. He wished he could tell her that, tell her how much he cared for her, but his lips had to stay shut, otherwise he would ruin everything.

Natsu turned back to Gray and Erik, but he didn't notice the other man there. Laying his head on his arm, Natsu stared at Gray, his hooded eyes flitting from Gray's face to his lips, an ache burning in the back of his head to figure out if Gray's lips were soft or rough.

 _'I gotta get some air,'_ Natsu thought, standing up to leave the room. However, his drunk mind forgot where he was heading as soon as he entered the office. He stood there for a moment, eyes widening when he realized he had to go to the bathroom. Natsu figured that was the reason he got up in the first place, his legs carrying him towards the restrooms so he could relieve himself.

It was a good thing Natsu was the only one in the restroom, otherwise someone would see him fumbling with his costume. He struggled to work the zipper, so his mind told him it would be easier to shrug off the suspenders, letting his pants drop all the way.

While it helped him pee better, it made it difficult for Natsu to get dressed again, his legs wobbling as he pulled the suspenders up and over his shoulders. He laughed at himself, part of his brain rational enough to see how silly he was being. Still, he didn't regret drinking. The alcohol made him feel good, even if it was a false sense of happiness.

"Hope Happy doesn't miss me," Natsu mumbled, thinking about his cat for a moment before he managed to wash his hands. He used too much soap, the sink filled with suds before he rinsed it all away.

Natsu left the bathroom, his hand sliding against the nearest wall to help him stay up as he made his way back to the break room where the party was being held. He saw someone approaching, his body moving closer to the wall to give them room to pass by, but instead of doing that, the person stopped a few paces in front of him.

Natsu blinked, his eyes falling down to the costume to see a the pink leopard print. He immediately recognized it as Jenny's costume, his eyes flitting up to see most of her face, her eyes covered in a pink mask. He wasn't sure what she was dressed as, but he didn't question it.

"'Sup?" he asked, blinking through the haze in his brain. He could feel the alcohol thrumming through his system, making his reaction time significantly reduced.

"What are you doing all alone out here?" Jenny asked, cocking her head before leaning against the wall like Natsu. She smiled, her blue eyes clouded from her own drinking.

Natsu didn't have time to wonder if drinking at a company party was a good idea before Jenny scooted closer, her tongue clicking to catch his attention. "How come you and I've never..." If Natsu didn't understand what she implied, the crude gesture she made with her hands filled him in.

He snorted, shaking his head at the woman. Sure, she was attractive, but she wasn't Lucy. _'Maybe that's a good thing?'_ he wondered, knowing Jenny didn't have the same rules and arrangements that Lucy had. If he wanted, he could date her for real and not have to worry about keeping his feelings in check.

Despite how tempting the offer seemed, Natsu didn't want her. Jenny and him had nothing in common besides working together. Even their conversations at work led him to believe they weren't well suited for each other, so he had to let her down gently.

"Guess shome things doon work out?" His speech wasn't that great, but she seemed to understand him since her first reaction was to pout.

"Well maybe we should change that?" She stepped forward, tripping on nothing to crash against his chest. He almost fell backwards, his hand gripping the door frame to Lucy's office so he wouldn't fall on his ass. Jenny grabbed his suspenders, trying to keep herself up.

Natsu sighed as he put his hands on her hips, holding her steady. Both of them had too much to drink, but he had enough sense to keep himself grounded. He didn't want to make another drunken mistake, and that was exactly what Jenny would be.

A mistake.

He didn't want to use her like that just to get over his feelings for the two people he couldn't have. It wasn't fair to her, even if she seemed to really want something more between them. Natsu was trying to be nice, but his eyes narrowed when he felt a hand on his thigh, inching its way towards his crotch.

He pushed her back, now wondering if she tripped herself on purpose. "Sorry, nope can do."

"Why not?" she asked, fingers curling into the large pockets of his pants.

"Office romances," Natsu said, losing his train of thought halfway through his sentence. He blinked, eyes widening when he picked it back up. "They aren't good idea."

"That's not true," Jenny tried, batting her eyes at him. "Look at Bisca and Alzack. They worked out."

"Doesn't usually," Natsu muttered, thinking about him and Lucy. Even if Gray hadn't been in the picture, Natsu was sure a relationship between him and his boss wouldn't have worked out. There was too much involved, and it was hard keeping those things separated. He was once again glad they chose to stop having sex at work. It was best for both of them.

"Well, who said there needed to be any romance?" Jenny asked, winking at Natsu.

 _'Her and her damn winking...'_

"It could be purely physical, hmm?" Jenny's lips curved into a smile. "What do you say? We're both good looking and young. Why not go at it for one night?" She leaned in, whispering, "I won't tell if you won't."

That offer sounded less appealing than actually dating. He was already in a relationship like that. He wasn't trying to make a collection of people he couldn't have feelings for.

Natsu shook his head, unable to say anything. He wasn't sure which part made her more upset, the woman huffing as she whined. "I thought you were single?"

Natsu bit back a groan, not wanting to get into that again. He thought his coworkers finally gave his love life a rest, but he was clearly wrong. "It's... complicated."

Jenny snorted, moving to stand up straight. Once she was on her own two feet, he let go of her hips, but her hand stayed on his pants. "What are you? In high school? How complicated is it?"

Natsu perked up when he saw someone behind Jenny, his eyes catching a glimpse of Gray peeking his head out of the break room. Just as he thought Gray was going to come get him, the man disappeared, taking Natsu's hopes of getting out of the situation quickly with him.

 _'Damn it Gray. He probably thinks I'm hitting on Jenny or something. Fuck.'_  
"So?" Jenny asked, needing to repeat herself since Natsu forgot what she was saying. "How complicated?"

"Pretty," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Natsu looked down before stumbling a step back, forcing Jenny to let him go. He still had to lean against the wall, his legs feeling heavy and light at the same time.

Jenny didn't look convinced, her brow raised as she asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Natsu tilted his head back and forth as he thought over the question. "Kinda?" He looked past her, seeing another coworker walking towards them. He locked eyes with Sherry, but before he could say anything, Jenny stole his attention by shaking her head and laughing.

"You never mentioned a girl before. How long?" Jenny asked, crossing her arms under her chest, making her breasts appear bigger.

Natsu clenched his teeth as he debated his answer. "Not... long." It was a lie, but Jenny couldn't tell.

"Hey Natsu, Jenny," Sherry greeted, her smile forced as she stopped beside them. She looked over them, her voice a little strained as she nodded to her left. "Why are you two out here? The party's that way."

Natsu didn't get a chance to explain, Jenny taking the lead. "Natsu here was telling me about his complicated girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend's complicated?" Sherry asked, furrowing her brows.

"That's not—" Natsu shook his head, wanting the conversation to end so he could get back to the party. He didn't care too much about the party itself. He just wanted to sit down, his head spinning and legs feeling more unstable by the minute. He knew he should have stuck with beers, but his earlier self had decided liquor was the way to go, thus chipping away at his motor skills.

"She's not compli...cated, the relashionship is." He didn't know if that made it sound better or worse, but he didn't care. His slurring definitely didn't help, but he couldn't do much about that.

"Sounds like you could use a break from that?" Jenny said, reaching out to grab somewhere on Natsu's pants.

He wasn't sure where she was aiming since her hand never connected, Sherry saving the day by wrapping her arm around Jenny's arm before pulling her towards the party. "Come on, let's go party!"

"But—" Jenny's gaze was set on Natsu, a pleading look in her eyes. It didn't affect him, a smile growing on his lips as he watched Sherry drag her away.

"I heard Hibiki wanted to dance with you."

"Really?" Jenny changed her tune, not casting Natsu another glance as the two women made their way back to the break room.

He sighed, taking off his red helmet to run a hand through his hair. He blamed Jenny's behavior on her drinking since the woman didn't talk to him much outside of the occasional chat at lunch. He wouldn't hold anything against her, knowing alcohol affected people differently.

After stretching his arms, Natsu headed back to the party, finding his earlier seat occupied by the woman who made his heart skip a beat. Lucy smiled when she saw him enter, gesturing for him to sit next to her. He did, but not before downing the rest of his leftover drink, feeling the alcohol circulating through his body.

"Are you okay?" Lucy whispered, leaning in close but not close enough to make anyone suspicious. "Gray said he saw you in the hall with Jenny?"

Natsu nodded, but he wasn't sure which he was agreeing to. He supposed they were both true, so he killed two birds with one stone. "Uh, yeah."

"Are you and Jenny..." Lucy didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. He could see she was curious, but instead of letting her dwell on it, he put her mind to rest.

"Nope. Nothing." As if that wasn't enough, Natsu added, "You don'ts gotta worry."

"I wasn't worried," Lucy rushed out, her voice growing higher than usual. "You're allowed to... You know, if you want." She squirmed in her seat before taking a deep breath. "Gray just said he thought you looked like you needed help, that's all. Okay?"

Her voice was more clipped than he had heard it in a long time. She only used that voice when she was upset at someone, which further confused Natsu. If he didn't do anything wrong, why did she sound like he had?

"Oh... Um, 'kay." Natsu closed his eyes for a moment, snapping them back open when the world started spinning. He decided then he should slow down his drinking. It wasn't just affecting his motor skills, it was affecting the way he perceived people. If he was sober, he was sure he wouldn't have mistaken Lucy's tone for an attitude.

At least, that was his thoughts, not able to see the jealousy in Lucy's eyes as she turned away, rejoining the conversation Gray was in.

It took a moment before Natsu was able to push aside the little incident in the hallway and his short talk with Lucy. He wanted to have fun, knowing the night was just getting started. There was no time to dwell on complicated matters.

He just wanted to have a good time.

Luckily for him, his earlier drinks were able to let him relax without thinking too hard about his troubles, imaginary or not.

* * *

Natsu waved as the doors to the elevator closed, the last group of his coworkers leaving the office. Once he heard the elevator moving, he went back to the break room, tossing his red helmet on a table before grabbing what was left of his mix drink.

He chugged it before throwing the plastic cup away, deciding to clean the rest of the break room despite his hazy mind. He couldn't say he was drunk, a light buzz humming through his head. The party had gone off without a hitch, everyone enjoying their time until the clock struck ten.

While taking one bag of trash out to the hall for the janitors to get tomorrow, Natsu stole a glance at Lucy's office, seeing the door was closed. He knew she was in there with Gray, the two sneaking off right before everyone left. Natsu gave them privacy, knowing he would get to have Lucy some other time.

When Natsu deemed the break room clean enough, he went to his desk to get his keys. However, he didn't make it to his desk, eyes glued to the open door of Lucy's office. His brows furrowed as he peeked in, wondering why they opened the door. He assumed it meant they were done with whatever they were up to, but Natsu was wrong.

"Fuck, that's it," Gray moaned, fingers threading through Lucy's blonde locks.

Natsu wasn't too shocked to find Lucy on her knees, her mouth thrusting on Gray's cock. The two had a decent amount of alcohol between them and the office was almost empty. The only other person was Natsu, and he didn't think anything bad about what they were doing.

However, he realized they weren't prepared for what they were doing. Natsu turned around, closing the blinds in the office before making his way back to the open door. He figured if they were going to fool around, it was better to eliminate the chances of someone watching. Lucy's blinds in her office were already closed so he didn't need to bother with them.

Natsu opened his mouth, watching Lucy suck on her husband's cock for another half minute before saying, "I'm gonna go."

Gray looked up, a smile tugging on his lips. His dark blue eyes were glossy, but they managed to fix on Natsu. "You can watch, if you want." Gray's head fell as he tightened his grip in Lucy's hair, causing her to moan around his cock. "What do you say Lucy? You want Natsu to watch you?"

Lucy hummed as he pulled away from Gray's member, hazy eyes finding Natsu's before she smiled. "Stay?"

She waited until he nodded before returning to her husband, a hand stroking his cock where her mouth didn't reach. Natsu leaned against the door frame, mesmerized as Lucy's head moved forward and back. He wondered if that was how she looked when she was servicing him, the thought of her pretty lips wrapped around his cock making his body pulse with need. It wasn't long before his member was hardening, lewd thoughts and the scene in front of him spurring him on.

Natsu's eyes drifted to Gray's face, watching the pleasure washing over his features when Lucy started deep throating him. His hand pressed over his crotch, feeling his erection through his loose pants. He didn't do more, not wanting them to think he was weird, even if that idea was silly. Considering they were performing in front of him, he doubted they would think he was weird for touching himself to it.

Lucy pulled her head back, saliva and pre-cum trailing down her chin before she took Gray in her mouth again. Natsu pressed against his erection harder at the dirty thoughts popping up in his head, wondering how Gray's cock tasted. He had never tasted another man's... _anything_ , but he couldn't deny how turned on he got just thinking about it.

Natsu's cock throbbed when Gray turned his head, mischievous eyes locking with his. Before he could try to pretend he wasn't staring, Gray parted his lips, his voice silky as he said, "You should touch yourself."

Natsu swallowed thickly, hand rubbing upwards before slipping into his pants. Holding Gray's gaze, he cupped his erection through his boxers, giving himself a squeeze to dull the ache, but it came back immediately. He stroked himself, feeling the damp spot where his pre-cum stained his boxers, but he didn't care. He couldn't get over the depth in Gray's eyes or the way his body flooded with anticipation, welcoming the unknown that lingered around them.

Natsu muttered a curse when Lucy stood to undress, letting her costume pool around her heels. She wasn't able to stand for long, Gray's hands grabbing her hips to guide her to her desk. He couldn't help but remember a few times he took Lucy on her desk before they called it quits while in the workplace. He couldn't count how many times he wanted to throw that rule away and fuck her nice and hard in her office, but overall he was happy they had that boundary. It kept them mostly professional while clocked in.

Natsu moaned as he stroked his cock, leaking fluid over his fingers with every pump. He didn't worry about them hearing him, Lucy's cries of pleasures and Gray's muffled sounds drowning him out. Gray rammed into her, the sight making Natsu's pulse race and his heart beat out of control. He wanted to run his hands through Lucy's hair and touch Gray's abdominal muscles, transfixed on them as he watched Gray snap his hips, thoroughly enjoying his wife's body.

Lucy's breasts moved with every thrust, her body spread out for them to see. She was a goddess among men, even when she was sweaty and writhing beneath someone. Natsu watched Gray's hands sliding over that body, his breath hitching as he wished he could do the same.

Natsu heard the whispered sweet words accompanying their love making, wishing just once he could whisper those three words to Lucy, but he couldn't. He knew it would not only ruin the mood, but also wreck the relationship. He had to hold them in when she was around, fearing his own feelings.

" _YES!_ " Lucy screamed, papers flying off her desk when she moved her arms outwards, grasping one of the ends for dear life as Gray pushed her against the smooth wood. "Gr- _Graaaay!_ Right there!"

"You like that?" Gray asked, gripping her hips as he increased his speed.

Lucy let out a sob before nodding, her voice hoarse as she moaned, " _Yes!_ I love it!"

Gray smirked, giving Lucy a rough thrust before groaning. "Good."

Natsu tried timing his pumps with Gray's thrusts, but he was too inebriated for that. His brain wasn't as fuzzy as it had been during the night, but his body wasn't cooperating as well as it normally did. He blamed it on the alcohol, but it wasn't enough to get him to regret drinking. He had fun tonight, and alcohol would become a helpful excuse later on in the night.

Their breaths quickened as the room turned heated. Natsu thought they would be coming to an end soon, but Gray stopped mid-thrust, his eyes hooded and lips pulled into a wicked smile.

He leaned in, whispering in Lucy's ear, but his eyes were set on Natsu the entire time. Natsu didn't know if Gray meant to or not, but he didn't whisper quietly, allowing Natsu to hear everything.

"You know what I'd really love to see?"

Lucy whimpered in reply, squirming beneath him. Her hands went to his waist, trying to coax him to continue, but Gray remained still. Gray let out a dark chuckle before breathing into her ear, the action causing her to moan while her nails dug into his sides.

Natsu didn't blame her one bit. Everything Gray did was mesmerizing, the man in a league of his own. Natsu hadn't stopped stroking himself, his eyes locked on Gray's in a hungry stare, almost forgetting he was supposed to keep those feelings hidden.

"I'd love to watch you choke on Natsu's fat cock while I take you," Gray said, giving Lucy a slow and long stroke before stilling again. His hands slid to Lucy's thighs, giving her a squeeze while his lips skimmed her ear. "What do ya say?"

Lucy moaned before nodding, her legs wrapping tighter around Gray's hips. With a smirk, Gray pulled away, his voice now directed at their viewer. "Care to join?"

* * *

 **That's part one of 'Halloween'! :) Please take a moment to let me know what you thought before proceeding to the next chapter? Did you enjoy the party? Was anyone surprised it was Sherry who saved Natsu from Jenny? Anyone think someone might be behind why Sherry went into the hallway to begin with? :P Next chapter is mostly smut, so beware! Thank you for reading! Once again, please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those amazing people who gave me feedback last time:** _ **CelticHeart13, Satyrykal, wordsaremyspells1331, sassykitten1701, mumof4, Gigi-San28, Guest, sarahelle04, KJacket, Random-Gaurdian, Fairy. Rains, AnimeLover4LifeXD, BrokenWingedRaven1, Guest, UnwantedGleamOfHope, yorunaka-kun, Guest, Masquerade360, Satisfied Reader, Bplum27, TheLochNessy, and xxdelightfullxx(x12)!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Sixteen: Halloween-Part Two**


	16. Halloween- Part Two

***Chapter contains nalu/gratsulu threesome smut.***

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Halloween- Part Two**

"You know what I'd really love to see?"

Lucy whimpered in reply, squirming beneath him. Her hands went to his waist, trying to coax him to continue, but Gray remained still. Gray let out a dark chuckle before breathing into her ear, the action causing her to moan while her nails dug into his sides.

Natsu didn't blame her one bit. Everything Gray did was mesmerizing, the man in a league of his own. Natsu hadn't stopped stroking himself, his eyes locked on Gray's in a hungry stare, almost forgetting he was supposed to keep those feelings hidden.

"I'd love to watch you choke on Natsu's fat cock while I take you," Gray said, giving Lucy a slow and long stroke before stilling again. His hands slid to Lucy's thighs, giving her a squeeze while his lips skimmed her ear. "What do ya say?"

Lucy moaned before nodding, her legs wrapping tighter around Gray's hips. With a smirk, Gray pulled away, his voice now directed at their viewer. "Care to join?"

Natsu was unable to deny that offer, his legs carrying him towards the desk before his brain could keep up. Even if he was sober he wouldn't turn it down, but while he was partially inebriated, he decided to play into that role seeing as it would only benefit him.

Natsu didn't get a chance to ask how it would work, watching Lucy turn her head towards him when he got closer. She kept one hand on Gray's body while reaching the other towards Natsu, wrapping her arm awkwardly around his ass as her mouth opened wide.

Without removing his pants, Natsu pulled out his cock. He needed to push his boxers down and fold back the flaps to his pants after unzipping them, but it was manageable, even with him being buzzed. His hand stroked through Lucy's soft hair before he guided himself to her waiting mouth, his eyes shutting for a moment when he felt her hot breath on his skin.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Natsu muttered, his cock sliding between her wet lips. He tilted his head back when her tongue rolled against his head, Lucy giving him a soft suckle before she took more inches into her mouth.

Natsu looked at Gray, watching the man resume his fucking, Lucy's body graciously accepting him as moans bubbled in her throat. Natsu reaped the benefits, enjoying the vibrations surrounding his cock as Lucy lapped over him, her mouth never leaving his member.

She breathed through her nose, occasionally loosening her mouth around him to whimper, but her tongue stayed on him, pleasuring the sensitive nerves while her fingers raked against his clothing. He thought about letting his pants fall to the ground, but he worried it would cause a trip hazard. He wasn't at his most coordinated, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of either Lucy or Gray, especially when he wanted to bring them nothing but pleasure.

Lucy physically and Gray mentally.

Natsu gave Lucy's mouth soft thrusts, not wanting to hurt her or make her jaw sore. She took his cock like a champ, her tongue running along his length as her lips moved up and down his shaft. He groped her breasts, fingers teasing the hard buds to pull more lewd moans from the woman beneath him.

He glanced at Gray, catching the smile resting on his face as he pumped into Lucy's body, his long cock slick with her juices. Natsu had to clench his teeth, worried he might moan at the sight. They were seductive, Lucy and Gray fitting together like missing pieces of a puzzle. Natsu didn't know where he fit into their world, but he was happy they made room for him, even if he didn't belong.

Natsu's hands ran against her flushed skin, skimming over her stomach before he found his way to her pussy. Gray still had a tight grip of her hips, pulling her every time he slammed forward, making his thrusts that much deeper. He knew Lucy's appreciated it, her moans growing louder and longer with every push into her body.

One of Natsu's hands squeezed a breast again, merely palming her erect nipple while the other went to her core, Lucy's clit engorged and waiting for stimulation. Natsu's fingers brushed against the nub, a moan slipping from his mouth when Lucy clamped around his cock, making her mouth tighter as she sucked his cock.

His breathing grew deeper as he rubbed her bundle of nerves, watching her body jerk in response. Natsu stole a peek at Gray, seeing him fixed on Lucy's face. That gave Natsu a boost of confidence, his fingers playing with Lucy's clit since Gray wasn't paying attention. He pretended it was all for her benefit, which some of it was, but Natsu had hidden motives to his actions.

Natsu's fingers moved to spread Lucy's lower lips wide, giving him a better view of the nice cock sliding in and out of her. He pushed the limits a bit, allowing his fingers to dip inward, his breath stilling when he felt something else against his fingertips. He almost moaned when he saw Gray didn't stop, instead increasing his speed as he fucked Lucy, all while Natsu's fingers touched his cock, even if just a little.

He had never touched another man's cock before, but he was glad the first one was Gray's. It wasn't much, only a tease if anything, but Natsu knew he would be thinking about it for the months to come.

 _'So sexy,'_ Natsu thought, wanting to wet his lips as he watched Lucy buck her hips all while her mouth was wrapped around his cock. She had stopped sucking as much, merely licking the head when Natsu resumed playing with her clit. Touching Gray was something he would never forget, a memory he would keep locked away for more private times.

He wondered if he could get away with more, if blaming the alcohol was enough to convince them he wasn't thinking straight. Natsu moaned as Lucy lapped over his cock head, pleasure coursing through every nerve in his body. He wanted to ask if he could lick her clit while Gray was still thrusting into her, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that would be crossing a line. Not only was he not drunk enough to ask, he didn't think they would buy his excuse of not thinking. Instead, he enjoyed what he had, which was two gorgeous people next to him, all receiving unmeasurable pleasure.

"Fuck! Lucy," Gray moaned, leaning closer towards his wife. It caused his dark curls above his cock to brush against Natsu's hand, but he didn't jerk away, instead relishing in the closeness. "I'm close."

Natsu heard Lucy's shuddering breaths before her mouth went still, her eyes squeezing tight as her legs shook. He looked at Gray's face, seeing his expressions change as he neared his end. Gray gave Lucy five more thrusts before he stilled, the two of them moaning as he finished inside her. Natsu licked his lips, fingers teasing Lucy's clit as he watched them, seeing their deep flushes and dazed eyes.

Natsu pulled away when Lucy let his cock slip from her gaping mouth, her chest rising and falling quickly as she gasped for air. Gray gripped the base of his cock, withdrawing from Lucy's spent body before rubbing more cum along her swollen, glistening folds. He was softening, but that didn't make his cock look any less appetizing to Natsu, who was wishing they could keep going. He hadn't finished yet, and his cock throbbed, yearning for more pleasure.

Gray leaned over, giving Lucy's chest a single kiss before he stood to his full height. Natsu prepared himself, knowing the show was over and Lucy might not be okay with a second round. He knew it was a possibility, but he was pleasantly surprised when Gray stepped back, eyes finding Natsu's before nodding towards his wife.

"Do you want her too?"

Natsu's eyes fell to Lucy, seeing she was looking at him. "Please?" she asked, her needy tone making his cock surge.

He nodded, head feeling dizzy and light as he walked towards Lucy. Gray stepped off to the side, out of Natsu's line of sight. Looking down, Natsu saw her dripping lower lips, the sight making him want to take her right then and there, but he wanted to play with her first.

Lucy moaned when he handled her, making her move so she was bent over the desk, her ass sticking out in the air. Her pussy was visible between her legs, the pink flesh beckoning Natsu closer.

He heard Lucy's breath hitch when two fingers dragged along her slit, his fingers teasing her sensitive clit before slipping them into her core. He shuddered when he felt Gray's cum mixed with Lucy's arousal, his mouth watering as he imagined what it would taste like on his tongue.

He kneeled behind her, one hand pressing against a cheek to gain more access while his other hand was busy pleasuring Lucy, two fingers fucking her body while his thumb swiped over her engorged bundle of nerves when he pushed inwards.

"That feels good," Lucy sighed, body pushing back against his hand. She whimpered when he twisted his fingers inside her, taking his sweet time. Lucy grew antsy, hips bucking backwards to make him go faster, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. He was having too much fun teasing her.

He increased his speed when she started squirming, her walls clenching around his fingers. His lips quirked into a grin as he pulled his fingers out, loving the way she whined at the loss of contact. He knew she was close, but he didn't want her coming yet, knowing it would build her up for later.

Natsu looked down at his fingers, seeing the milky fluid clinging to them. It was thicker than when he usually fingered her, knowing Gray's cum was the cause. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't stop himself from bringing his fingers to his mouth, slipping them past his lips. His green eyes widened at the salty and slightly bitter flavor, but that didn't stop his cock from throbbing, loving the taste.

Before he could get too invested in indulging in one of his ultimate fantasies, he heard Gray suck in a sharp breath behind him, his voice following a second later. "Did... did you mean to do that?"

Realizing his mistake, Natsu pulled his fingers out, already missing the flavor. Acting more intoxicated than he was, Natsu shook his head, looking behind him to find Gray. They locked eyes, Natsu purposely keeping his hooded as he blinked. "No, I... I forgot."

His tongue licked the inside of his mouth, relishing in the taste. He felt Lucy shifting against his hand, trying to see what was going on behind her. "What?" she asked, voice airy.

Natsu bit back a groan, wanting to bring his fingers to his lips but unable to do so. He looked down at his fingers, feeling Gray and Lucy's stare on him.

"How," Gray started, causing Natsu to panic. He thought Gray was going to ask how he forgot something like that, but instead, Gray asked something more enticing. "How's it taste?"

Natsu swallowed, feeling Gray's cum thick in his throat. "Honestly..." He paused, pretending like he was debating it in his head. He loved the taste, and knowing it came from Gray made it even better. He didn't say that though, trying to play it off as not a big deal. Shrugging, Natsu said, "Not bad." He looked at Gray again, hoping he appeared drunk. "Is that weird?"

Natsu saw Gray's Adam's apple bob as he gulped, a deep flush spreading over his chest. He looked past Natsu to Lucy before his eyes returned to the kneeling man. "I... No, I don't think so... Um, Lucy?"

Natsu didn't get a chance to enjoy how flustered Gray looked, his head turning to see Lucy's reaction. She shook her head, brown eyes glistening with lust. "Me neither. It's actually pretty hot. Do you think it's weird, Natsu?"

He took a deep breath, smelling a sweet and slightly musky scent coming from her, attributed from her activities with Gray. "No," he mumbled, his fingers seeking her core again. Spreading her wet folds, Natsu leaned in, dragging his flat tongue along her slit. She jerked in response, a soft moan causing his blood to boil.

Natsu threw caution to the wind as he covered her opening with his mouth, his tongue lapping to collect as much of the flavor as he possibly could. He groaned when Lucy moaned, hands spreading her ass so he could dive in deeper, tongue reaching into her body, enjoying her wet heat.

"So naughty," Lucy moaned, legs shaking as he built her up. She looked behind her, seeing Gray watching Natsu's movements, his eyes locked on the man eating his cum out of her sopping pussy.

Natsu moved a hand to rub his fingers against her clit, actions sporadic to sell his 'drunken' state. He wanted it as an excuse in case they had anything negative to say afterwards, but he hoped they wouldn't. If Gray could eat his cum, he didn't see why they wouldn't be okay with Natsu doing it in return. Besides, Lucy seemed to love it, her cries growing louder as he pushed her near the edge.

He just hoped Gray was okay with it too, the man being silent behind him.

"Oh fuck! Na- _Natsu! Ahhhhhhh!_ "

Her voice echoed through his mind as he licked everything she had to offer, loving the overwhelming taste in his mouth. When he first met Lucy, he had no idea what kind of messes they were going to get into, but he was glad he made that leap, enjoying the wild ride he was on despite its twists and turns.

Once Lucy finished, Natsu stood, shrugging off the suspenders to let his pants fall. He pushed his boxers down and pulled his shirt up, not bothering to remove either as he lined himself with Lucy's core, growling when he thrust into her. He wasn't halfway in before Lucy jutted her ass back, the sensation of being filled making her whimper.

"God damn!"

Natsu couldn't get over the feeling of her spreading, loving it every time he entered her. He gave her a few seconds to adjust before he was pulling out, his nerves tingling as his length slid against her soaked walls. "Fuck, why do you always feel so fucking good?"

Natsu didn't give her a chance to answer, rocking his hips so he could push into her again, leaving her breathless. He fucked her fast and hard, knowing he would last longer due to the alcohol in his body.

Lucy gripped onto the side of the desk as he pounded into her, his mouth placing messy kisses on her back before he pulled up, grabbing her hips before driving into her faster than before.

Lucy was reduced to a moaning mess, her words fumbled and not making any sense. As long as she didn't shout 'no', 'yellow', or 'red', he wouldn't stop or slow down.

"Oh god _yeeees!_ " Lucy screamed, her walls clamping tightly around his cock as she came.

Natsu wished he could follow after her, but he wasn't close enough yet. Just as he was about to start moaning her name repetitively so he could finish faster, Natsu saw something moving in the corner of his vision. He looked up, seeing Gray taking a seat in Lucy's chair, his hand cupping his wife's cheek before he leaned in to kiss her.

" _Fuck_ ," Natsu mumbled, bending over to plant his lips on Lucy's bare shoulder. The salt from her sweat wasn't enough to deter him, his teeth scraping against her skin before applying pressure.

Lucy moaned into Gray's mouth, muffling the sound as Natsu bit her. He left a deep red mark, his blood burning when he pulled back to admire it. Biting was one of his biggest turn ons, and he was happy Lucy allowed him to do it so often. His eyes flashed to Gray, happy he was okay with it too. He gave Lucy a rough thrust, hearing her whimper while Gray ran his fingers through her messy hair.

Natsu's hands skimmed Lucy's body as he pushed into her core, her tight walls gripping him with every thrust. She was the drug he never wanted to give up, but it went well beyond physical touch alone. He loved being with her intimately, but it was who she was that drove him so wild. She was a breath of fresh air, the light he couldn't reach but was always there to comfort him, keeping his heart warm.

Natsu's heart jumped when he felt something on Lucy's back, his eyes darting to the foreign feeling before they rounded. Gray had put his hand on Lucy's side, massaging her skin as he kissed her deeper. His eyes were closed, but Natsu figured Gray would have known he bumped hands with him even without sight.

Despite that, Gray didn't move his hand, keeping it there while Natsu's thrusts grew shorter. He looked down at their hands again before his eyes fixed on Gray, seeing he wasn't trying to retreat. Natsu took a gasp of air before resuming his long thrusts again, his hands gripping at her sides, trapping a few of Gray's fingers in the process. Gray said nothing, didn't pull away or react at all. While Natsu wished he could entangle their fingers together, he settled for what was happening, knowing it was better than he was ever going to get.

That was the furthest their intimacy was going to go, and even if that hurt, Natsu still wanted to savor every second of it.

Lucy's walls tightened around Natsu when Gray started pulling at her hair with his free hand, her body pulsing from the extra stimulation. Natsu groaned, nails digging into her supple skin as he reached new heights. He had never seen anything hotter before in his life, and he doubted anything would top that.

Natsu didn't need to moan Lucy's name, his cock twitching inside her as he found his end, hunching over her to bite at her shoulder on the other side. He could hear their lips smacking and Lucy moaning, the sound engraving itself in his head. His fantasies were sure to get stronger now, images of their time together fueling his secret desires.

As Natsu was wondering if what they did was considered a threesome or not, he heard footsteps in the distance, but his brain was too busy filling with erotic images to realize that sound was a bad thing.

"Oh my god!"

Natsu's head snapped towards the opened door, seeing Sherry standing there, her eyes wide and lips parted. He pulled out of Lucy, not bothering to enjoy to sight of his cum dripping from her body as he struggled to pull his boxers and pants up, the heavy material not wanting to work with his weak grip.

Sherry covered her eyes, her head shaking as she screamed, "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see anything!"

Lucy stood, her legs wobbly as she grabbed her costume, pulling it up over her body. She didn't bother grabbing her soaked panties, the flimsy material tossed in the corner of her office. She shifted her clothing as she let out a strained, nervous chuckle. "Well, we know that's a lie." Lucy tried making the situation more humorous than embarrassing, but she failed, but neither Natsu or Gray was going to call her out on it.

"I'm sorry!" Sherry let out a squeak, sounding like a mouse.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked when he fixed his suspenders, dressed but uncomfortable. He could feel the wetness on his softening cock and thighs, Lucy and Gray's flavor dried on his lips. He licked them, tasting it again, even if it was now faint.

"I forgot my stupid house keys," Sherry groaned, as if it were the biggest mistake she made in her life.

"You can look now," Lucy said after Gray shrugged on his shirt and jacket, making him decent enough from behind the desk. Natsu stole a peek, seeing his bare thigh and ass from the side. He wished he could steal a glance at Gray's cock, but it was hidden between his legs, probably exhausted from their earlier activities.

Sherry hesitated before peeking through her fingers, making sure they were all dressed before dropping her hands. She sighed, gesturing towards her desk. "I had to come back for them. I took a stupid cab because I was scared of drinking and driving, but I wasn't thinking about grabbing my keys because I wasn't getting in my car, then I heard something weird so like a dumbass, I came to investigate, only to find," she raised her hand up towards the three adults in Lucy's office, "I don't even know what I found."

Natsu's shoulders fell, guilt filling his chest. He felt bad for Sherry. She was flustered, not expecting the scene she witnessed. He could only imagine how confused she was, walking in on Lucy's assistant fucking her while she kissed her husband.

He stifled a groan. Despite it not being the time to think about such things, the thought of what they did popped into his head, his cock twitching in response. He was too spent to get it back up, but it was for the best. After being caught, he doubted Lucy would want to go another round. It was getting late too. They needed to get home to sleep for the workday tomorrow.

 _'Why'd Halloween have to be on a Thursday this year?'_

Instead of explaining what Sherry stumbled upon, Lucy said, "Please don't tell anyone what you saw?"

Sherry nodded, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "Trust me, I'm not telling anyone." She shuddered. "I want to forget as soon as possible."

Natsu accidentally chuckled, causing Sherry to direct her attention to him. She shook her head, telling him, "You weren't kidding. It is complicated."

Natsu nodded, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. Her focus moved to Gray, her tone cautious as she asked, "You're okay with that?"

Gray looked at Lucy, waiting until she nodded before imitating the motion. "Yes, we have an arrangement."

Sherry shook her head. "I don't get it, but hey, not my life." She jerked a thumb towards her desk, taking a step back. "Okay, well, I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as Sherry shivered, Lucy blurted out, "How about you take tomorrow off?"

"What?" she asked, causing Lucy to nod.

"Enjoy a long weekend," Lucy said, her voice strained. "You'll be paid for tomorrow, of course."

Sherry nodded, turning around to head towards her desk. Once she grabbed her keys, she jingled them so they could hear, her face as pink as her hair as she mumbled, "See ya Monday."

They waited in silence, listening to Sherry's footsteps. Natsu held his breath when he heard the elevator door open, letting out a relieved sigh when the doors closed. He wished he had been listening while he was inside Lucy, then they could have tried to hide what they were doing.

Looking back on it, Natsu realized closing and locking the door would have been a great help. If anything, Sherry would've thought Lucy and Gray were in her office. While it would have been frowned upon to have sex in the office, it was easier to explain than Lucy fucking her assistant in front of her husband.

Natsu couldn't wrap his mind around that thought, knowing he would be masturbating to the memory the next chance he got. However, he did feel bad for Sherry. That must have been quite the sight to see.

 _'At least it wasn't Jenny,'_ Natsu thought, thankful it was Sherry who walked in. Knowing Jenny and the state she was in when she left, she might have asked to join. That would have been a hard limit for Natsu, not wanting to share either Gray or Lucy with another person, even if he knew he had no claims over either one of them.

That didn't stop him from getting jealous. Hell, he was jealous Gray had an extra he didn't know about. Natsu knew it was none of his business, and that was the main reason he hadn't said anything about Gray's extra. Still, he was curious, wondering what kind of person Gray sought out.

The only thing he knew for sure was that Gray loved Lucy, so Natsu wondered if Gray tried to find people like Lucy, or if he wanted something different in his extra partners. Natsu wouldn't be voicing those questions, knowing it would make Gray suspicious, and that was one of the last things he wanted.

The last thing he wanted as Lucy to leave him, but he couldn't do anything to stop that. He could only prolong it, which seemed easier as the months drifted by.

"I'm gonna catch a cab," Natsu said, pulling out his phone to dial the number.

"Mind if we split one?" Gray asked, standing up to reveal his naked lower half. He didn't bother covering his cock as he walked the short distance to his pants before grabbing them.

Natsu tried to keep his peeping discreet, his face feeling hotter as he glimpsed at the man's firm ass and strong thighs. "That's fine," he mumbled, clearing his throat before talking to the cab company. After ordering one, he hung up, telling them they had about twenty minutes before someone would be in the area.

"So, does anyone think Sherry will spill the beans?" Natsu asked, deciding that needed to be addressed. Lucy and him worked with her, and it was bound to get awkward if she didn't let it go.

"She seems like a nice girl," Gray said, buttoning his pants. "I think we'll be fine?" He looked at Lucy before adding, "She was nice enough to get Jenny away from Natsu. I think she's nice enough to keep this secret."

Natsu blinked, letting Gray's words settle in. _'They knew Sherry helped me with Jenny? I didn't tell them that... Did... did one of them send Sherry to go check on me?'_ He didn't get a chance to ask, the subject being changed once again.

"Sorry if anything tonight made you uncomfortable," Gray said, moving to lean against Lucy's desk. His posture was relaxed, but his brows were tense, waiting for Natsu's response.

He shook his head, offering a small smile. "No, that was... awesome." Natsu felt embarrassed admitting it, but he knew he shouldn't have been. He was in a safe place, Lucy and Gray more open than any other person he had met before. If there was anyone he could admit his fantasies to, it would be them. "I had fun."

"That's good to hear. Maybe next time we can reverse roles?"

 _'Next time?'_

Natsu's eyes widened, surprised Gray came out and said that. Though, to be honest, Natsu loved that idea. "You want me fucking while she's sucking you?"

Although he knew that was what Gray meant, his dirty mind couldn't help but picture something else. He imagined himself leaning over, his mouth wrapped around Gray's gorgeous cock while Lucy was behind him, using that strap-on like it was her own cock. That thought alone had Natsu's cock twitching again, his heartbeat increasing as he pretended that idea was on the table.

It wasn't, but he couldn't complain without arousing suspicion.

Gray nodded, unaware of Natsu's newest fantasy. "I think that'd be hot. What do you think?" he asked, eyes finding Lucy before he held a hand out.

She walked closer, allowing Gray to grab her to pull her against him. She was facing Natsu, fitting between Gray's legs while his arms wrapped around her waist. Her costume was wrinkled and her the red horns on her head were crooked, but that didn't make her look any less sexy, the goddess stunning no matter what she adorned.

"I think that sounds great," she said, a smile working its way on her face.

Gray hummed before moving his hand down, pulling up the hem of her dress up to reveal she hadn't put her panties back on. They were tucked into her purse, ready to be brought home whenever the cab arrived.

Gray's fingers slid against her folds, earning a breathy sigh from Lucy as he massaged her core. "She's so fucking wet."

Lucy snorted, her cheeks rosy as she asked, "Well, what did you expect? You both came in me."

Natsu didn't mind how flustered he was getting considering they were wearing blushes themselves. He watched as Gray slipped a finger into her core before dragging the wet digit against her clit, his movements slow and deliberate.

"I like the arrangement we have," Gray said, resting his chin on Lucy's shoulder before turning his head, his lips brushing against her hair. "Are you sore?"

"A little," Lucy admitted, mewling at his touches. "That feels good."

Gray looked up at Natsu, his dark eyes glinting with secrets Natsu wished he could have. He nodded for him to come closer, his fingers still playing with Lucy's body. "Wanna help?"

"Help with what?" Natsu asked, hoping it was what he thought it was.

His body thrummed with heat when his hopes were confirmed, Gray's smile devious as he said, "Making her feel good."

When Natsu nodded, Gray whispered, "C'mere."

Once Natsu started walking towards them, Gray gave him instructions on how they would please Lucy. "Lightly massage her nipples and breasts. You should kiss her neck too. She likes that. Nothing too aggressive, just soft pecks and stuff."

Lucy jutted her chest out when Natsu stepped up, his hands covering her breasts before he moved to kiss her neck. He touched her over her dress, the material dulling her sensitivity, but Natsu assumed that was the point. This wasn't to get her turned on and ready to go again. It was purely for pleasure, winding down from the crazy night the three of them had.

Lucy's heavy sighs increased the longer they touched her, both men attentive and generous, making sure to apply just enough pressure to make her feel good without trying to send her towards the edge. Natsu was getting stimulation himself, Gray's arm brushing against his crotch as he played with Lucy.

Natsu rested his head on her shoulder, his hair brushing against Gray as he placed kisses along her neck. He could smell both of them, their scents making his heart yearn and his blood boil. If he could just tell them how he felt, he would be complete, but his lips remained sealed, not wanting to ruin the moment. Having sex with them hadn't felt as intimate as what he felt right now, which was pure affection and intimacy, unrivaled by anything they did before.

If only that moment could last a lifetime, but it couldn't. Natsu's phone started ringing, letting them know their time was up. He reluctantly stepped away, his cock half-hard as he answered the phone. It was the cab driver, saying he was outside of their building.

"We'll be down in a minute. Thanks." When he hung up, he glanced at the married couple, watching them move against each other. Gray still had his hand between her legs, two fingers lightly fucking her while she rubbed her ass against his crotch. Natsu smiled, hating to make them stop, but they had to go. "Cab driver's here."

"Okay," Gray said, pulling out his fingers, drenched in their combined fluids. "But first, I think Lucy should clean my fingers?"

She opened her mouth without hesitation, allowing Gray to push his fingers past her waiting lips. She sucked the digits into her mouth, savoring the flavor with a long moan.

Natsu swore he would pass out from how hot that was, his mind almost blanking before he remembered they had somewhere to be. "Come on you two deviants. Let's get going."

That earned a laugh from his best friends, both of them pulling away from each other before gathering their things. Natsu snatched his stuff from his desk on the way out, leading them towards the elevator.

The ride down wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was, his motion sickness eased by the distraction of Lucy kissing him on their way down, her tongue tasting like all of their cum mixed into one. Natsu let her take the lead, pushed against the wall while she dominated the kiss.

Before the elevator came to a stop, Lucy started kissing Gray, giving him a taste of his own. Natsu's breathing turned labored as he thought about his saliva on Lucy's lips, now transferred to Gray's. When he agreed to be Lucy's extra, he never, not in a million years, pictured their relationship developing into this. However, he didn't regret it for a second. He felt the most alive when he was with them both, and he wouldn't trade that feeling for the world.

As soon as the elevator opened and the cold air swept in, Lucy snapped out of her daze. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering as she said, "It's so cold!"

Gray held her close while Natsu grabbed the door, the three exiting the building before piling into the cab.

Unlike the ride in the elevator, nothing distracted Natsu from the trip to his apartment complex, his stomach rolling. He didn't feel that strong buzz anymore, the alcohol having worn off on its own. He felt the smallest dizziness, but it was nothing compared to earlier.

When they reached Natsu's place, he went to pull out his wallet, but Lucy shook her head. "We'll cover the fare."

"Oh, thanks." Natsu gave a weak grin, his hand fumbling for the handle before opening the door. Once on solid ground, he could think better, his stomach calming as it saw he wasn't in any danger.

"Thanks for hanging out with us," Gray said, a sly grin resting on his lips.

Natsu chuckled, grabbing the edge of the door as he nodded. "No problem. We should do it again, real soon." He hoped they understood what he meant. It was obvious now they weren't opposed to him joining in their fun, and if they wanted to try it again, he was down.

Natsu looked at the driver, giving him a normal smile. "Thanks for the ride." That was the last thing he said before closing the door, giving them a wave before turning towards his building.

He wore a toothy grin all the way to his room, the memories of their activities fresh in his head. He would hold onto them for a long, long time, taking pleasure in the taboo acts that happened between him and his two best friends.

* * *

 **Their first threesome! The next time they have a threesome, Natsu and Gray will purposely be touching each other, which won't be long now. Next chapter is when things get messy, but it's also the first in a few chapters that lead up to them getting together! They could only keep up their arrangement for so long, and their time is now running out.**

 **Anyone laugh when Sherry interrupted them? At least she came at the end so everyone got theirs, haha. XD I think I have too much fun with this story. Oh well!**

 **Remember, I always accept constructive criticism, so let me know if there's parts of the story I need to work on. Keep in mind though, constructive criticism is different than just not liking the pairing or a certain part of this pairing. You've had plenty of warnings this was a gratsulu story, and all three of them with be intimate with each other very soon, so don't be surprised. :P**

 **Up next, Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected visitors**


	17. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected Visitors**

Natsu grinned when he heard a knock on his front door. He strolled across his apartment, not bothering to put on a shirt or look through the peephole. He was expecting Lucy any minute. He swung the door open, ready to greet his girlfriend.

However, his voice caught in his throat when he saw who knocked on his door, realizing they weren't Lucy. Natsu's eyes widened as he gaped, unable to say anything as the two adults made their way past him to enter his home.

"It's so cold out there," Grandeeney said, brushing her hands over her arms.

Igneel rubbed his gloved hands together as he nodded. "I told you he'd keep his place warm. Feels like July in here."

Natsu turned slowly, watching as his parents headed to his living room, making themselves at home by sitting on his couch. His brain stopped working for a second, stunned by their unexpected visit.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" he asked, throat tightening when they didn't respond immediately. He stood at the open door, waiting for some type of explanation. They needed to give him one fast. Lucy was bound to show up soon, and he didn't want them to see each other.

After Igneel pet Happy a few times, the man looked up, smiling at his son. "It's been months since we last saw you. We thought we'd pay you a visit."

Natsu's eye twitched. He tried keeping his voice level, but it came out strained. "You couldn't have called?"

Grandeeney stood, walking over to Natsu. "Sorry. We wanted to surprise you and take you out to dinner. Do you already have plans?"

"Well, no," Natsu mumbled. He couldn't say his married girlfriend was coming over so they could fuck. He knew that was inappropriate, and it would lead to questions he didn't want to answer. Not only that, he didn't want his parents to judge him for his decisions. They were open-minded, but even they had their limits. "Let me just make a call."

As Natsu pulled out his phone to cancel on Lucy, he froze, the sound of the elevator dinging down the hall catching his attention. His chest constricted as he peeked outside of his apartment, eyes growing wide when he saw Lucy walking towards him. He panicked, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"I'll be right back," Natsu blurted out, slamming his door shut, causing an echo in the hall. He knew they'd ask about his strange behavior when he went back in, but he could deal with that later. Getting Lucy as far away from his parents was his first priority.

"Natsu?" Lucy started, but he cut her off before she could say more.

"You can't be here."

She blinked, stunned for a few seconds before cocking her head. "You said it was okay for me to come over, didn't you?"

Natsu cringed, teeth clenched tight as he nodded. "I said that, but things changed. You gotta go." He didn't want to sound rude, but it came out that way.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "What's going on?"

"I—" He didn't know what to say. _'Should I just tell her my parents stopped by? Would that freak her out?'_

"Just be honest with me, Natsu." She tightened her arms around herself, nodding towards his apartment. Her voice was hesitant, as if not wanting to ask the question. "What? Do you have a girl over or something?" She paused, her eyes falling to the side before she forced herself to look at him again. "You... you don't have to hide stuff like that, just next time let me know so I don't come over."

Natsu shook his head, ignoring Lucy's expression as he worried about her reaction to seeing his parents. He swallowed thickly as he scrambled for something to say. Just as he decided to tell her he would explain it to her later, the door to his apartment opened, two heads popping out to see what was going on.

Natsu stiffened, unable to move while Lucy looked past him to his parents, recognition flashing through her eyes. "Oh," she gasped, looking back at Natsu with wide eyes. She dropped her arms, her shoulders relaxing as she said, "You didn't tell me your parents were coming."

"Hi," Igneel said, giving Lucy a wave.

She waved back, her voice polite and sweet. "Hello." Her eyes flitted to Natsu's, waiting for him to say something.

"I can explain."

She nodded, her lips quirking into a grin. "Okay, let's hear it."

"I..." Natsu peeked over his shoulders, seeing his parents weren't going to give them any privacy. He grabbed Lucy's arm, bringing her down the hall towards the elevator. His parents were still staring, but he doubted they could hear. "I didn't know they were coming by. Can we reschedule?"

Lucy chuckled, her brown eyes flickering with light. "It's fine. Sure, what works for you?"

"I dunno when they're leaving," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I can't come over too late. I have that video call tonight."

"With your father?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy to nod.

"He's the one who goes out of the country yet I have to bend over backwards to accommodate his time zone." She shook her head. "Anyways, I'll be in the office later letting him see the warehouse. I guess he wants to change the way we organize down there? I have no clue. He's not exactly the easiest to understand."

Natsu nodded, remembering the few times he spoke with her father. "I know whatcha mean."

Lucy took a deep breath, her shoulders tense from thinking about her father. "So, I guess we can't do anything to relieve some stress?" She looked down the hall again, but Natsu didn't turn around.

"Don't think so. They didn't tell me how long they were stayin'. They wanted to go to dinner though." Natsu bit his tongue, wanting to ask Lucy if she wanted to go with them, but knowing it wasn't a good idea. The point of their arrangement wasn't to get close, and dinner with his parents sounded pretty damn close to him.

"I'm starving," Lucy mumbled, pulling out her phone. "I think I'll order something and pick it up on my way to the office."

"I thought that wasn't until later?" Natsu asked, cocking his head.

Lucy nodded. "It is, but Gray's hanging out with his friends tonight, so the house is empty. I'd rather prepare at the office than sit by myself." She sighed. "I really need to get a dog or something. They can keep me company when you two are busy."

Natsu swallowed down the new pain radiating in his heart before it could take over. He knew Lucy didn't mean it like that, but he took her words to mean she could replace Natsu with a dog. He was just someone there to kill time with while she couldn't hang out with her husband. _'She didn't mean that. Stop being dramatic.'_

"Looks like we have company," Lucy whispered, causing Natsu to jolt.

"What?" He turned, paling when he saw his parents walking down the hall towards them. Natsu should have known they wouldn't be patient. His parents were always a little too nosy. He knew it was because they cared, but sometimes it didn't feel that way.

"Hi," Grandeeney said, holding out a hand when she was close enough. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Grandeeney, Natsu's mom."

Lucy took her hand, giving it a firm shake. "I've seen you on Natsu's wall. He speaks highly about both of you. Pleasure to finally meet you."

Igneel stepped up, holding his hand out. Once he had Lucy's hand in his, he said, "I'm his dad, Igneel. And who might you be?"

"Lucy." She didn't give her last name or the relationship she had with Natsu, keeping it simple. However, the Dragneels were curious by nature, even if they weren't blood-related.

"So how do you know our son?" Igneel asked, letting go of Lucy's hand.

"He's—" Lucy started just as Natsu spoke.

"She's my boss!" he rushed out, wanting to nip whatever was happening in the bud. "She was comin' by to ask if I could come in later for a special project, but I said no 'cause you guys came over."

Grandeeney's eyes widened as she looked between the two. "This is Lucy?" she asked, focusing on that part instead of the others. "You've mentioned her before, but you forgot to tell us how beautiful she was."

Natsu groaned, covering his face with a hand before dragging it down. "Mom! She's my boss! I'm not supposed to think of her like that." He looked at Lucy, seeing the blush forming on her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You're fine."

Despite her words, Natsu felt himself worrying. He didn't want his parents to be the reason Lucy broke up with him. He played his part well, changing from secret boyfriend to assistant, doing his best to treat Lucy as his employer and friend, nothing more.

"When do you need to be at work?" Igneel asked, causing Lucy to look at her phone. "Hmm, in about three and a half hours. I wanted to get some things done before my video call."

"Video call?" Grandeeney asked.

Lucy nodded. "My father wants to check on things at work, and since he's in another country right now he wants me to video call him so he can see for himself what the place looks like."

"You can't just send pictures?" she asked, but Lucy shook her head.

"No, he's not the most trusting. If it's a video I can't doctor it."

Grandeeney nodded before looking at her husband. The two of them grinned, as if they were in on a little secret together. When Grandeeney turned to Lucy again, her smile grew. "We were just about to go to dinner with Natsu. Would you like to join us?"

Natsu shook his head, knowing that was a bad idea. "She's probably busy, aren't you Lucy?"

Instead of agreeing with him, Lucy looked down at her phone. "Actually, I might be free. Let me call someone real quick, then I'll let you know." She turned as she dialed the number, no doubt calling her husband to ask if he was comfortable with the idea.

That made Natsu panic. _'What if Gray thinks I'm overstepping my boundaries. Fuck! He's gonna say no or worse, tell her to break it off right now. Damn it! Why didn't she just say no? Why would she even want to have dinner with my parents?'_

He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, his fear doubling when Lucy turned around, flashing him a smile while still on the phone. She whispered something to Gray, then hung up. When she reached Natsu and his family, she said, "Looks like I can make it. Where were you thinking of going?"

Natsu felt his heart sink, trepidation flooding his body. He couldn't see how they could all spend an evening together without putting a strain on their secret relationship, especially with the scheming look his parents shared. He already knew it was going to end badly, but Lucy looked excited to eat out, and he couldn't bring himself to disappoint her.

Sighing, Natsu turned to his parents, accepting his defeat. "I know a place."

* * *

The drive to 8-Island was painfully awkward for Natsu. He rode with his parents while Lucy took her car, but part of him wished he was with her. The main reason he decided to ride with his parents was to lessen their suspicion, but he felt it was too late for that. The other reason he rode with them was because he missed them, wanting to spend time with his parents, he just wished it was on a different day with different company.

Several times Natsu thought to text Gray and apologize, but he knew that would make things worse. _'If I apologize then he's going to know something's wrong. If I play it cool and get through this everything'll be fine. Just gotta stay cool.'_ It was easier said than done. Out of Lucy's two lovers, Gray was the only cool and collected one.

Natsu's relief when he got out of the car vanished when he saw Lucy strolling up. He was too distracted earlier to notice her outfit, realizing she was dressed for a quick fuck. Despite the cold November air, Lucy was wearing a pair of thick stockings and a dress.

Despite the dress being modest enough for dinner, Natsu knew it would be easy to get her out of it. She had worn it before for him, and experience let him know the quickest way to pull it from her gorgeous body. His mind envisioned him running his hands up her thighs, feeling the difference between the material of her stockings to the creamy smooth skin.

His mouth watered thinking about it, but he couldn't act on his desires, his parents and the public space making that impossible.

As they walked to the building, he faintly wondered if he would get away with touching Lucy under the table, but he dismissed the thought. Not only was it too risky, it was rude to his parents. It had been too long since he last saw them, and he wanted to catch up. It would have been easier if Lucy wasn't there, but he wasn't going to ruin everyone's good moods with his worries.

Besides, having Lucy around didn't make him unhappy, he just wanted to continue being her extra, but he didn't think that was possible if his parents spooked her.

When Natsu sat down at the table, he couldn't help but feel out of place. He had countless dinners with his parents, but never with another woman present. Even when he dated in high school, he didn't bring his girlfriends home. They were never serious enough to meet his parents, so he didn't bother.

Not only was he worried about that, he had gone out to eat with Lucy and Gray a few times, but never without her husband. He didn't know what to expect, but knowing his parents, he should have been more prepared.

After giving their drink orders, Igneel turned to Natsu, a furrow to his brow as he asked, "So why all the way out here?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked, looking around to figure out what his dad meant.

"I think he means why you chose this place," Lucy said, shifting in her seat. She was sitting next to him, Grandeeney across from her and Igneel across from Natsu. "There's another 8-Island in Hargeon."

Natsu shrugged, hoping he didn't look odd. "The other's food tastes different. This one's better."

It was a lie, but he didn't care. He wanted to go to the 8-Island on the outskirts of Hargeon, the halfway point between Magnolia and his town. He didn't want to risk anyone spotting him with Lucy, knowing that was a surefire way to end whatever was going on between them.

Igneel nodded, his tone suggesting he believed Natsu. "Oh, okay."

"So, Lucy," Grandeeney started, directing the attention to said woman. "What's it like working with Natsu?"

"He's a great assistant," Lucy said, flashing him a smile before looking at his mother. "You should be proud. Everyone loves him at the office. He's always up to help someone if they need it. Honestly, I wish I could keep him as my assistant forever, but I know he's ready for bigger things, I'm just waiting until a better position opens up in our branch to promote him."

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked over, surprised by her words. She hadn't told him she was considering moving him around, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. He liked being Lucy's assitant, but he was getting complacent. He wanted a challenging job, one with more responsibilities and rewards. Of course, he was going to wait until he was done with school before bringing anything up to Lucy, worried he would bite off more than he could chew.

However, hearing her praise made him smile. Clearly Lucy thought he was ready for a step up, so maybe he should think so too.

"Would you transfer him to another branch?" Igneel asked, catching Natsu off guard. He hadn't thought about that, but he supposed it was possible. He didn't want to move, especially since he wouldn't get to see Lucy or Gray as much. If it was far enough away, he would have to break off his relationship with Lucy for sure. What they had was supposed to be purely physical, so it didn't make since to keep a long-distance relationship without feelings.

It just didn't seem practical.

"If I can avoid it, no," Lucy answered, sounding just as charming as ever as she smiled at Natsu's dad. "He's too valuable to give up this soon. As long as he's willing to stick around, I want to keep him."

Natsu knew she meant her assistant, Natsu, and not her boyfriend, but he couldn't help but imagine it the other way. Her words made him blush, but he hoped no one would pay him any mind, Lucy and his parents dominating the conversation.

Natsu saw the way his parents smiled more, clearly liking that answer. He held back a groan when Lucy asked them what he was like as a son, his skin crawling as his parents started telling stories about him as he grew up.

Of course, they chose only the embarrassing ones.

"I had to come to his school because of it. I swear, I never thought the teacher would call and say Natsu brought a snake to school. I mean, who does that?"

"Me, apparently," Natsu muttered, vaguely remembering the incident. He was in elementary school at the time, and he thought having a snake would be cool. It wasn't his fault one of his classmates decided to tattle on him.

"What about the time the cops brought him home because they thought he was firing a gun in the park?" Igneel added, further embarrassing Natsu. "Him and his friends thought it would be a good idea to put dry ice in water bottles. I guess when they sealed the cap it made them explode. Cops were called because people said it sounded like gunfire."

"Why'd you do that?" Lucy asked, making him tense when he felt her hand on his knee. She smoothed it up his leg slowly, the touch on the border between friendly and dangerous.

He did his best not to look down, not wanting to bring attention to her movement. Clearing his throat, Natsu said, "We didn't believe the YouTube videos. We wanted to see for ourselves."

She giggled, the sound soothing some of the tension in his body. "And it worked?"

Natsu nodded, peeking at his parents before looking at Lucy. "Yeah. Sounded just like a gunshot. We made five bottles explode before the police came out."

"Did you get in trouble? That didn't show up on your background check."

Igneel was the one to shake his head. "No, cops let him and his friends off with a verbal warning. You should ask Natsu to show you the video if he still has it."

Natsu groaned, shaking his head at his dad. "I deleted it. You guys kept making fun of the way my voice cracked in it."

His parents didn't bother holding in their laughter. "Well can you blame us?" Grandeeney asked, offering her son a kind smile. "You sounded so excited."

Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt Lucy give his leg a squeeze, waiting a moment before changing the subject. "So, how'd you two meet?"

Natsu listened to the familiar story, sipping on his drink while Lucy nodded along. As if on cue, their food arrived once Igneel finished explaining, Natsu's mouth watering at the savory steak on his plate. After taking a few bites, he realized it wasn't as good as when Lucy or Gray cooked, but that didn't stop it from tasting delicious regardless.

He thought things had settled, but he was wrong. Just as he was swallowing a bite, his father spoke, asking a question that made Natsu choke on his food. "So, Lucy. Are you single?"

"Dad!" Natsu yelled, not caring if he disturbed the people around him. He slammed his wrist against his chest three times while coughing, the food hurting as it went down. "You... you can't ask her stuff like that!"

He turned to Lucy, a pleading look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer him."

Igneel and Grandeeney looked at each other, their brows furrowed as they shrugged at each other, not seeing the big deal in asking such a question. "Why can't I ask her?"

"It's uh..." Natsu scrambled for a valid answer, coming up short. "It's too personal."

"It's not too personal," Lucy assured, smiling at Natsu before looking at his parents. "It's okay. I'm married."

Grandeeney nodded, unfazed. "Well, he's a lucky guy."

Igneel nudged his wife, giving her a playful smile. "Or _she_." He turned to Lucy to smile.

Lucy laughed, shaking her head. "You're fine. Gray's a guy."

"Gray? Why does that name sound familiar?" Grandeeney pressed her lips together as she thought.

Natsu decided to give her the answer, not wanting the conversation to stay on Lucy's husband for too long. He felt awkward enough. He didn't want to make it worse. "He's the guy I told you about last time we talked. Remember? Me and him went hiking one weekend?"

"Oh, that's right," Grandeeney said with a nod. "You never told us he was your boss's husband."

Natsu swallowed. "It... didn't come up." Plus, Natsu didn't see Gray as his boss's husband. He was one of his best friends, who also happened to be married to the woman he was in love with.

"Fair enough." His mom looked to Lucy. "How long have you been married?"

Lucy grabbed her drink, waiting until she answered before taking a sip. "Coming up on six years." After setting down her drink, she asked, "What about you two?"

"Twenty-seven years."

Lucy's eyes widened, her lips parting as she said, "Oh wow. That's a long time."

Grandeeney nodded, her voice as soft as her smile. "It goes by faster than you'd think. Enjoy it."

Lucy squeezed Natsu's leg again, the action confusing him as she said, "I will."

 _'Is she saying she'll enjoy her time with me since it's gonna go by faster than she thinks? Probably not. I'm overthinking it.'_

Natsu pushed the thought out of his mind, deciding to focus on his parents instead. He didn't know when the next time he would get to see them again, so he changed the subject, hoping to talk about them.

He asked how things were going in Magnolia, shocked to hear Igneel's answer. In Natsu's opinion, that should have been the topic they were discussing in the beginning.

"Great. Things at the shop are going well. Just hired Zeref to help out. He's gonna work for me 'til he gets a better job. I told him—"

"Wait! Zeref's back?" Natsu blinked, unable to process that. "When?"

"Hmm, been about a week or two? He's staying with us until he gets on his feet."

"Why'd he come back?" Natsu asked, wondering why they hadn't called and told him. "Why isn't he here?"

"He wanted to, but he had to go to Onibus for a job interview today. I guess he knows one of the ladies there from school and she's trying to get him a job there. What was her name again?" Igneel scratched the back of his neck as he thought.

"That's not important," Grandeeney said, shaking her head. "The point is, he's back in town for now. He wanted to wait until he got settled before telling you he was home." She narrowed her eyes at Igneel. "But I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

Igneel held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Oops. My bad."

"Do you think he'd want to see me sooner?" Natsu asked, a hopeful tone to his voice. He hadn't seen his brother in person for years. Despite them not being close, he still cared for his family.

Grandeeney nodded. "I told him you'd be home for Thanksgiving. You're still planning on coming to town, right?"

Natsu nodded, pretending he wasn't realizing that. He had forgotten he made plans to visit home during the holidays, but that worked out well. "Yeah. That... that sounds good." Thanksgiving was about two weeks away. It would give him time to mentally prepare for seeing his brother again.

"Great. I think it'll be good to get the family back together for a day." Grandeeney pulled out her phone, showing Natsu a picture of Zeref wearing scrubs, handing candy to some kids trick-or-treating. "Doesn't he look so much older?"

She put her phone away, her head tilting as she said, "You know what? I forgot to ask. How was your Halloween?"

Lucy and Natsu both choked on their food, coughing and gasping for air as they tried to get control of themselves.

"We had a company party," Lucy managed to say, taking a gulp of her drink to clear her throat.

"Pretty tame, just some talking in the office. Not that interesting," Natsu added, his face burning red, but he hoped they would write it off as an effect from nearly choking at the table. "So, tell me more about how Zeref's doing."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief when the subject was successfully changed, Natsu and Lucy keeping quiet so they didn't arouse suspicion. It worked, but that didn't stop Natsu's heart from pounding or his palms from sweating, the man panicking until the end of their meal.

They said goodbye in the parking lot, Grandeeney and Igneel deciding to head home since they weren't too far away from Magnolia. Natsu gave them each a big hug before following Lucy to her car, saying he was going to the office with her to prepare for the video call. His parents didn't insinuate they were going to do anything else, allowing Natsu to breathe easy as they drove back into town.

While holding his stomach, Natsu mumbled an apology, hoping it wouldn't be weird he brought up what just happened. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Lucy assured, reaching over to pat his thigh. She gave him a small frown, her hand moving to his head so she could run her fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick," he moaned, his head resting against the cool glass of the car. Usually he only had his motion sickness to worry about, but his heart weighed heavy, a sense of dread washing over him. He didn't want to bring it up, but he had to ask. He needed to know she wasn't going to break up with him over what happened. He didn't think she would since nothing bad occured, but he still worried.

"Please," he paused when they went over a speed bump, "don't let that affect things between us?"

Lucy smiled, letting her nails lightly rake against his scalp before playing with the short hairs by the nape of his neck. "Don't worry." She waited until she stopped at a red light, leaning over to cup his cheek. When he turned, she tugged, Natsu leaning in so she could give him a gentle kiss to the lips.

When she pulled back, she put both hands on the steering wheel, her eyes on the road as she said, "I won't."

He almost asked what she meant, forgetting the earlier question he asked until she started driving again, the feeling of his stomach twisting reminding him of his worries.

When she turned instead of driving straight, Natsu looked over, his brows furrowed as he said, "I thought we were headin' to the office?"

She shook her head, smiling to herself. "Nope. We're going back to your place." Lucy didn't bother looking over as she drove, a little smirk playing on her lips. "The warehouse is as good as it's going to get. Besides, I really wanted to spend some time with you today. I need to blow off some steam before that video call. Is that okay?"

Natsu nodded despite his heart sinking. Lucy wanted to use him for sex to make herself feel better, but he wasn't much better. If it meant she would stay with him, she could use him all she wanted.

* * *

" _Natsuuu!_ Fuck _yes!_ Do it again!"

Natsu's nails dragged against her back, leaving red welts as she rode his cock. Her body moved fluidly against him, Natsu's hips bucking to meet her downward thrusts. He groaned at the euphoric feeling, his heart warming when Lucy leaned in, placing her lips on his.

The two barely kissed, too busy moaning as she continued to ride him. His hands shifted to her ass, spreading her cheeks so he went in deeper. She whimpered, the sound making his body thrum with pleasure. She was beautiful, her skin glistening with sweat as her lips brushed against his.

He flipped them, loving the squeak that escaped her parted lips before it turned into a prolonged moan, her walls tightened around him as he snapped his hips, cock sliding in her soaked core. He lost count of how long they had been joined, time standing still as they moved against each other.

Natsu's mouth sought her neck, wishing he could bite her and leave marks, but he knew Lucy didn't like any visible hickeys. He moved lower, mouth covering her shoulder before biting down, earning a choked sob from his girlfriend as her walls tightened around him. She was so much more than just a girlfriend in his mind. She was the woman he loved, the woman who unknowingly held his heart.

He yearned for her to return his feelings, to love him just as deeply as he loved her. If he pushed the world out of his mind, he could pretend it were true. As he thrust into her, he imagined her saying those words to him, the ones that made his heart race and his head light. Natsu gave her skin a kiss over the mark he left her, vowing to protect and love her for as long as she would have him.

In his mind, they were together without rules, without limitations. It was a world where he was allowed to love her and be open about it, where Lucy was in love with him and Gray, and they were all okay with it.

"I love the way you feel around me," he murmured, warm breath fanning against her flushed skin.

Lucy gasped when he licked her neck, her legs wrapping around his thighs to pull him closer. " _Nggh! Yes!_ I love the way you fill me!"

Natsu swallowed before placing messy kisses on her throat, feeling her pulse beneath his lips when he lingered. Having her with him felt right, like she was meant to be his. He pushed into her deep, feeling the connection between them. His logical side retreated, letting his fantasies take over.

In his mind, Lucy felt everything was right too.

" _Fuck! Lucy!_ " He slowed down, memorizing every detail around him. Her heavy breath etched itself in his memory, her nails scraping at his ass as she pulled him towards her. Her scent filled his nose, his mind fogging more than any alcohol could. She was everything in that moment, and he couldn't stop himself from letting her know, saying those three words he was never supposed to say to Lucy Heartfilia.

As he pushed her over the edge, he followed, his heart soaring and body flooding with a comforting warmth as he whispered, lips ghosting over her ear.

"I love you."

For a blissful moment, Natsu didn't think about the consequences of his actions. His nerves buzzed with pleasure, his heart beating wildly from their physical activities and his confession. To Natsu, everything was perfect, but reality came crashing down hard when he pulled out of Lucy, her body rolling away before he could embrace her.

When she stood up without delay, Natsu realized his mistake. He closed his eyes, pink brows pinching together as he tried to keep his heart from dropping, but it was no use. He wished he imagined it, that the words hadn't been spoken, but when he opened his eyes and saw Lucy's expression, he knew she heard him clearly.

He stood, mind blanking on what he was supposed to say. He followed Lucy's example, shrugging on his boxers while she got dressed as quickly as she could. She didn't bother putting on her stockings, shoving them into her purse while she shook her head, her face filling with a flush that didn't make Natsu's heart flip.

He recognized that flush, knowing it meant she was angry, and he didn't have to guess who that anger was directed at.

He swallowed, feeling the lump form in his throat as he tried to speak, but he didn't know what he could say. Denying what he said was one option, or he could lie and say he didn't mean it, that he was caught in the moment. He swallowed again, but it only made his throat feel tighter.

"Lucy," he breathed, hearing the strain. His voice would crack soon, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His heart sank when she stopped, her eyes snapping to his while she dropped her shoe, waiting for him to say more.

Natsu struggled, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he tried to find what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't say anything except the truth, even if it didn't make things better.

"I'm sorry. I just—"

"You love me?!" Lucy yelled.

He flinched at her tone. She sounded like she didn't believe him, as if she were accusing him of a crime she didn't want to accept. She had to have known something like that would happen. They had crossed too many lines, doing things from cuddling after sex to sending sweet messages to each other when they weren't around.

Hell, they would buy random gifts for each other, and that wasn't counting the time they celebrated their one and a half year anniversary. And that had been almost six months ago. Natsu was surprised he hadn't slipped up before. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel anything for her, but he couldn't deny it to himself, and honestly, he didn't want to deny it to her.

"Yes," he whispered, seeing the way Lucy tensed, as if he threatened her. She looked scared, her brown eyes blown wide and her lips parting. He swore if he made too sudden of a movement she would flee, but he didn't want her leaving him. Not now, not ever.

"I... I love you, Lucy." As he spoke, his eyes pricked, tears blurring his vision. He had make her uncomfortable, something he never wanted to do. He could see the guilt on her face, but he assumed it was because of his confession. He was unaware of the secret thoughts and hidden feelings inside the woman he loved.

Lucy shook her head, tears brimming her eyes. "You idiot," she muttered, hands clenching into fists by her side.

Natsu flinched, his heart dropping as his bottom lip quivered. "I know."

"You, you ruined everything!"

Natsu swallowed thickly, his tears falling, trailing down his face. He nodded, accepting whatever she gave him, even if it made his heart crack and his stomach twist. "I know." He tried to stand tall despite it all, keeping his body from shaking as he waited for her to respond.

"If you didn't say anything, I could just pretend it wasn't real, but now that you went and said it—" Lucy wrapped her arms around her, her body racking with a sob she couldn't hold back.

Natsu had to fight his urge to comfort her, knowing the last thing she wanted was his touch. He didn't think Lucy was going to say anything else, but she surprised him by mumbling the words he had longed to hear from her. However, instead of bringing him comfort, they made him feel sick.

"I... I love you too."

Natsu's eyes widened, disbelief clouding his mind. "What?"

"You heard me!" she seethed, pained by her own words. "I love you, but, but you shouldn't have said anything!" Her fists shook as she tried but failed to keep herself composed. "You weren't supposed to fall in love with me!"

Natsu didn't say anything for a moment, letting the uncomfortable silence consume them. His chest hurt, anxiety and heartache making him feel physically ill. He wanted to throw up, hating the anger and sadness coloring Lucy's features.

"How could I not?" he mumbled, knowing he was making a mistake by speaking. If his own common sense wasn't enough, Lucy's glare certainly let him know he was supposed to keep his mouth shut. However, he ignored those two things, speaking from his heart.

"You're... you're amazing, Lucy." He scrubbed at his face, but his tears didn't stop falling. He swore he felt bile rising in his throat, but he swallowed it down. He didn't have time to get sick.

"We have so much fun together, and we really click. I just... We've been together for almost two years. How was I supposed to not fall in love with you... I'm sorry if it hurts, but it doesn't change how I feel. I... I love you..." He couldn't bring his voice above a whisper no matter how hard he tried, the fight in him disappearing when she only frowned.

There was no point in fighting. It was a battle he couldn't win, a battle he didn't want to win since he knew what would happen if he came out victorious.

Lucy pressed a trembling hand over her face, failing to hide her tears from him. "I should have ended it sooner," she mumbled, her voice reflecting the pain she felt. "I shouldn't have let it go on this long. I knew it was a bad idea. I knew it, but did I listen to myself? No, and this is where it got me."

Her fingers curled, nails indenting in her skin. "Fuck!" she screamed, making Natsu jump. She dropped her hand, her eyes narrowed at him. "Did, did you really have to say it?!"

Natsu's hands shook. He wanted to feel numb so he couldn't hurt, but part of him welcomed the pain. He knew he deserved it for breaking the rules. If he would have ended it once he started feeling more for Lucy, she wouldn't have developed feelings for him too. He was ready to shoulder all the blame.

He nodded, answering her question. "I'm sorry," he offered, but it brought her no comfort.

Lucy shook her head before taking a deep, shaky breath. When she stared at him, her voice turned low but firm. "I'm breaking up with you."

Natsu stared back at her, his mind unable to comprehend what she said for the first few seconds, but slowlly, the truth set in. He knew this day would come, but he wasn't prepared. He couldn't handle the overwhelming pain that came with losing her, especially since he knew she was hurting too. Hurting Lucy was never his intention, but he knew it was a possibility. That only made the guilt sting worse.

Natsu didn't say anything, so Lucy continued, trying to reason with the silent man. "I'm sorry, Natsu, but I love Gray too. I'm not going to leave him for you."

"I know," he whispered, unable to raise his voice. He nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks. He could feel a headache forming from crying, but he didn't fight it. "I would never ask you to, and..." He took a deep breath, but nothing helped him feel better. "I don't want you too. I-I want... I want you with Gray."

 _'And me.'_ He wished there was a way they could both be with her, but he knew that was impossible.

The silence was deafening, his blood roaring in his ears. His voice sounded like it was coming from someone else when he broke the silence, his stomach twisting as he tried to swallow.

"I... I understand, we can't... we can't be together, but—" Natsu wiped at his face, clearing his vision enough to see Lucy's watery eyes. He knew he didn't deserve to ask her, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to feel her against him, even if it was going to cause both of them pain.

"Can... can I hug you, one last time?"

Lucy suppressed a sob, her arms coiling around herself. He thought she was going to say no, and he wouldn't have blamed her if that was her decision, but she loosened her arms a moment later while nodding. "Y-yeah."

They walked around his bed, not hesitating to wrap their arms around each other, holding onto the other as tightly as they could. Natsu cried harder, his body shaking as he breathed her in for the last time. "I love you," he mumbled, feeling her squeeze him tighter.

"I love you too."

Those words he longed to hear made him feel worse, his mind picturing Gray in his head. Instead of the charming smile Gray usually wore, his face was angry, a mix between disappointment and betrayal. Natsu's heart fell, sorry he caused his two best friends so much pain. What was worse was knowing Gray didn't know yet, but it wouldn't be long until Lucy told him every detail from tonight.

Natsu closed his eyes, holding Lucy closer as he hated himself for what he did to them. He shouldn't have agreed to be Lucy's extra. He shouldn't have wormed his way into their lives. They were better off without him, but if he had the chance to go back in time, he knew he would do it all again. Maybe he was stupid, maybe he was selfish. Either way, he didn't want to imagine his life without them, even if it was in everyone's best interest.

The hug lasted too long and too short at the same time, Natsu knowing they needed to separate but wanting to hold her forever. Their hands clutched the other before they pulled away slowly, knowing they couldn't be together anymore.

Natsu had to respect Lucy's marriage, and she had to go back to her husband who she loved. It would have been different if she was married to someone who was abusive or bad for her, but she wasn't. Gray was a great guy, a man who loved and cherished his wife. Gray deserved Lucy, and Lucy deserved Gray.

There was no more room for Natsu now that the truth was out there, but he had no one to blame but himself.

"So," Natsu whispered, watching as she put her last shoe on before grabbing her purse. "This is... goodbye?"

Lucy shook her head. Tears remained in her eyes as she gave him a watery smile. "We'll still see each other at work."

Natsu didn't think his heart could hurt worse, remembering he would have to see Lucy almost every day after that, constantly reminded of what he couldn't have. "Yeah," he mumbled, knowing he wouldn't be able to do that. He couldn't torture himself like that. The only logical answer was to leave, so he would. "See you then."

He watched as Lucy walked to the door, his throat feeling raw as he said, "Lucy."

She turned around, her eyes pleading for him to do or say something, but he couldn't. He had crossed too many lines. He couldn't cross another one, even if his heart screamed for him to go after her, to fight for her. He couldn't do that to her, and he couldn't do that to his best friend. Gray trusted him, but that didn't mean he should be punished because Natsu couldn't follow a simple rule.

With a heavy heart, Natsu whispered, "Good luck with your video call."

Lucy's brown eyes dulled as she nodded, her body turning as she grabbed the door knob. "Thanks."

And then she left, leaving nothing but a shattered man and her scent behind.

Natsu didn't know how long he stared at that closed door, selfishly hoping she would come back. When twenty minutes passed and she didn't, he broke down, kneeling beside his bed while clawing at his blanket. Despite knowing he shouldn't, Natsu felt love for Lucy pumping through his body. He couldn't turn it off like a light.

He loved her, and that wasn't going to just go away.

Natsu forced himself to take a shower, washing off the shame he felt, but it wouldn't come off. No matter how hard he scrubbed, he felt guilty for putting Lucy in that situation. Not only that, he abused Gray's trust.

He was supposed to show Lucy a good time, but he fucked up by falling in love with her. He fell in love with someone else's wife.

Natsu's body was still damp when he threw on his clothes. He pet and fed Happy before grabbing his keys, hating himself as he left his apartment. He expected a punch to the face or a kick to the groin for what he did, but he knew he deserved it.

Either way, he needed to go find Gray and apologize. Lucy would be heading to the office now, meaning he would have time to talk to Gray alone. If Gray didn't want to see or talk to him, Natsu would understand. However, he hoped Gray would hear him out.

He wanted to clear his conscious, even if he didn't deserve it.

* * *

 **All good things must come to an end. Lucy and Natsu's time is up. Anyone wanna guess how Gray will react to the news? Just in case anyone's curious, the story isn't coming to an end anytime soon. There's forty-one chapters total :) Please share your thoughts for this chapter, or for the story in general!**

 **As always, thank you so much for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those amazing people who reviewed last time:** _ **mumof4(x2), wordsaremyspells1331, Fairy. Rains(x2), sarahelle04, ChunkyFunkyMunky, Satyrykal(x2), Random-Gaurdian(x2), Guest, Lizxcliff11, Masquerade360, DemonicSpider, KJacket, xxdelightfullxx(x2), LittleMissThang94, sassykitten1701, misssbehavin, TheLochNessy(x2), beckstheunicorn, Guest, Gigi-San28, Rea7991, Jcat007, and Guest!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Eighteen: Broken Rules**


	18. Broken Rules

**Chapter Eighteen: Broken Rules**

Natsu slowed his car as he entered Lucy and Gray's neighborhood. He felt worse than the first time he went to their house, something he thought he could never top. Shame and guilt plagued him, his mind telling him he shouldn't have let things go that far. He knew better, but he didn't listen to logic.

He thought he had his emotions under control, but he was wrong.

Natsu pulled to the curb of their house, thankful Lucy's car wasn't there. He figured she left for her video call, but after what happened, he wouldn't be surprised if she canceled.

Staring blankly at the dashboard, Natsu realized he hadn't thought of what he could say to Gray. He had been hellbent on seeing Gray that he forgot to come up with anything aside from that he was sorry, and he doubted Gray wanted to hear that.

Honestly, Natsu knew Gray wouldn't want to see him at all. It was the reason he took the long way to his house, trying to work up the nerves to get that far. He swallowed, hands clenching the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"What can I say?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "Fuck... I fucked up so bad. Gray's not gonna wanna talk to me. Hell, he's not even gonna wanna be my friend after this."

Natsu closed his eyes as he lowered his head, forcing himself to breathe even. He didn't want to lose his two best friends, but he knew he didn't deserve them. He had broken their rule, and he had hurt Lucy. Not only that, he betrayed Gray's trust, and Natsu couldn't forgive himself for that. He didn't bother trying.

"He's gonna punch me if I go up there... I know it." He shook his head, almost growling as he thought, _'I'd deserve it. I'd deserve it and so much more.'_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, staring at his lap. He felt his shoulders falling, defeat setting in. "I should just leave. Just leave town now. I'll grab Happy and go. I... I can worry about getting my shit later. I just need to leave. I need to—"

Natsu jolted when he heard tapping on his window. His head snapped to the passenger side, eyes blown wide when he spotted Gray standing outside his car. His arms were crossed over his chest, his dark blue eyes threatening to pierce into Natsu's soul. He was pinned by that gaze, one that used to bring comfort to him.

Now it only made him feel cold.

Gray's lips tugged into a frown, his eyes narrowing before he nodded towards the window. He watched, no sympathy on his face. Natsu couldn't react for a moment, stunned by what he could only assume was anger written on Gray's face. He didn't like how serious Gray looked, but considering the circumstances, he was lucky the man was willing to even look at him.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath before fumbling with the window controls. lowering it a few inches. He opened his mouth, but nothing escaped, his throat feeling as if someone filled it with sand.

"Come in," Gray said before taking a step back, turning to head to his house.

Natsu couldn't move, paralyzed and honestly a little frightened. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew if he didn't move soon, that invitation to come inside might get revoked.

When Gray opened his door and disappeared inside, Natsu flinched, realizing it was now or never. He rolled his window up before getting out of his car, his stomach still in knots despite him standing on solid ground. Gulping, Natsu closed his door, his footsteps heavy as he trudged up the path leading to the front door.

He hesitated before entering the house, feeling more unwelcome than he ever felt before. Natsu peered around the entrance area, but Gray was nowhere in sight. After closing and locking the door behind him, Natsu walked towards the kitchen, noticing a light in the entertainment room. When he peeked in, he saw Gray walking inside, moving to sit in one of the recliners.

Natsu reluctantly entered the room, his heart beating wildly against his chest as his palms started sweating. He resisted the urge to cup his neck, his hands staying by his sides despite feeling awkward and out of place. Everything about him felt wrong, knowing he didn't belong in the same presence of the man he had called his best friend. Gray had trusted him, and he abused it.

"Have a seat," Gray said, motioning to the couch without turning back. Natsu had a hard time reading his voice, unsure what emotion was dominant.

Natsu swallowed hard before walking forward, taking a seat before his eyes flitted around the room, avoiding Gray's. His lips parted, mouth feeling dry as he whispered, "Did... did she tell you?"

Gray waited for as long as it took before Natsu finally made eye contact with him, not wanting to talk to the side of his head. He nodded, his voice low. "She did." It had been a hard conversation, one he wished they never had to go through. He didn't expect to see Natsu so soon after the incident, but he would be lying if he said he never wanted to see him again despite what happened.

"So," Natsu started, his heart sinking as he imagined Gray's disappointment. He spoke more to himself as he mumbled, "You know."

Once again, Gray nodded. The room stayed quiet for a few beats, neither saying anything, waiting for the other to break the ice.

Natsu was the first to slump forward, clenching his teeth before dragging his sweaty palm over his face, feeling like the world's biggest jackass. "If you wanna punch me, go ahead. I won't stop you." He knew he deserved far worse, but he hoped Gray would settle for less. He knew Gray to be an understanding guy, but everyone had their limits.

Instead of taking him up on that offer, Gray leaned back in his chair, his eyes trained on Natsu. "Why?"

Natsu didn't know what Gray was asking. Was he wondering why he wouldn't stop it or why he could punch him. He shook his head, pink brows furrowing as he muttered, "Look, I feel like shit. I... I fucked up and broke your rule. I'm just..." He almost dropped Gray's gaze, but he held strong, knowing his friend deserved more respect than that. "I'm so fucking sorry. I really am."

He felt his eyes prick, his hands beginning to shake until he coiled them into fists on his lap. Guilt racked his body, making him want to punch himself for his mistake. He could handle physical pain. It was the emotional pain he had troubles dealing with.

He knew he shouldn't have fallen in love with Lucy, but he did. What made it worse was Natsu couldn't bring himself to regret it. He didn't see it as a mistake, but that didn't mean it was okay.

After a long, dreadful pause, Gray placed his arms on the armrest, his voice smooth as he said, "Lucy broke the rule too."

For a moment, Natsu could only feel confused. Why wasn't Gray screaming at him? Why did he sound calm when he should be upset? Natsu imagined Gray would act different after finding out what happened, but Gray continued to surprise him.

It almost infuriated Natsu, wanting to be punished for his actions.

Gray sighed, his eyes falling to his left hand while his thumb played with his wedding ring. His eyes were hooded, taking a moment to think about the days him and Lucy said their vows. They had promised never to lie to each other, but no one was perfect. Honestly though, Gray was more upset Lucy lied than fell in love with someone else. If she had told him about her feelings, they could have worked through them. Instead, she kept them to herself, letting them boil under the surface.

He knew how frustrating it could be keeping one's feelings to themselves, experiencing it first hand. Lucy may have lied, but she wasn't the only one who broke their vows. Gray had some secrets of his own, and he was ready to let them out.

"Lucy broke the rule," Gray repeated, eyes flitting up to land on Natsu. "But I don't want her feeling like shit either."

Natsu's eyes widened, his features growing tense. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he let Gray fill in the silence, their eyes never wavering from each other.

"And she does. She was crying the whole time she told me what happened at your apartment, and about her feelings for you all this time."

Natsu tried swallowing the guilt, but it was useless, the feeling spreading through his entire body. He didn't have to think too hard to imagine Lucy crying, the memory fresh in his mind. She had looked torn up over their break up and confessions, and he didn't think there was anything he could do to make up for it.

She was devastated, but he didn't want her feeling bad. He hadn't expected Lucy to feel the same way for him, so he figured Gray wasn't expecting it either.

"I won't ruin your marriage," Natsu muttered, teeth gnawing at his inner cheek to force himself to keep eye contact with Gray. It was difficult, his mind screaming for him to turn away. "I... I wasn't trying to feel that way about her. I promise."

Gray nodded before resting his head in one hand, his elbow prompted against the armrest. His fingers weaved into his dark hair, a fond smile surfacing on his face. "It's hard not to fall for her," he admitted, remembering the first time he felt in his heart he loved her. "She's incredible, and she has a lot of love to give."

His thumb still played with his wedding band, a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke. "She's smart, hardworking, beautiful, funny, witty as hell, and amazing in bed."

Despite all his efforts, Natsu couldn't stop himself from flushing, wondering where Gray was going with all that. His unspoken question was answered soon enough, startling him down to his very core.

"I understand why you fell in love with her, just like I understand why she fell in love with you."

Natsu flinched, only hearing part of what Gray meant. "She told you that part too?" he asked, his chest constricting. He couldn't imagine how mad Gray felt inside, knowing his wife fell in love with another man. Natsu never wanted to hurt their marriage, but he didn't see how that could be avoided now that the truth was out.

Natsu planned on disappearing, but they would have to live with what happened more than he would. He could move on, try to find some alternative happiness away from them. They could only turn to each other, but he didn't know if that would be harder now since Gray knew.

Gray still wore that small smile, which didn't make sense to Natsu. Why was he smiling? What did he have to be happy about? Was it because he knew Lucy chose him and not Natsu? If so, Natsu could let him have that one. He had done enough damage, and if Gray felt the need to smile through the pain, he wasn't going to stop him.

Nodding, Gray took a deep breath, his eyes flitting down to his ring before looking back up at Natsu. "Yeah, she did. She told me everything." It was hard for him to understand her at first, Lucy's voice too shaky as she explained what happened. After giving her time to calm down, she had told him what went down, expecting punishment like Natsu had.

While Natsu kept requesting physical violence, something Gray didn't do out of anger, Lucy asked if he wanted to leave her, if he was angry with her. She expected him to hurt her emotionally, but he couldn't do that to her.

Emotions were tricky things, and he wasn't going to punish her for feeling them, even if sometimes they stung.

"Even if she didn't tell me," Gray continued, readying himself for Natsu's reaction when he told him the truth, something he had been holding onto for far too long. "I could tell she loved you."

Natsu jolted, his nails scraping against the material of his jeans. He didn't know what to say, his mind blanking and throat tightening. "Wh-what?" he managed to ask, convinced he had heard Gray wrong.

"I knew she loved you," Gray said, letting that hang in the air for a moment before adding, "And I knew you loved her too, before tonight."

"How?" he asked, failing to understand.

Gray didn't mock him for asking questions, knowing it must be a shock to hear it. "I could see it in her eyes, the way she looks at you." He paused, snorting to himself. "I could see it in your eyes too. You've been in love with Lucy for a while now, haven't you?"

At first Natsu couldn't bring himself to feel anything besides disbelief, but soon anger flooded his veins as he narrowed his eyes. "You knew?" He waited until Gray nodded, confirming what made no sense to Natsu. "Why didn't you stop us before it got this far?!"

He didn't care that he yelled at Gray, frustrated at him for not saying anything. If he had, he could have saved everyone the heartache. No one had to get hurt if Gray just spoke up.

 _'It's not his fault,'_ Natsu reminded himself, though he didn't want to listen to the voice of reason. He took a deep breath, shaking his head as he dropped his head in his hands, staring at the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled, his voice lost, his thoughts dominating everything around him.

It wasn't Gray's fault they were in this mess. It was Natsu's, and Lucy's. Hell, it was all three of their faults for not saying something. They all knew something was up, but no one said a damn thing. He chose not to end things with Lucy when he started feeling those strong emotions for her, just like Gray chose to keep his mouth shut when he saw Lucy and Natsu falling in love with each other.

Natsu knew his reasons for keeping quiet, wanting to drag out the relationship for as long as possible before their inevitable end, but he didn't know Gray's reason. Why hadn't he stopped Natsu from falling in love with his wife, or vise versa. Natsu couldn't grasp that concept, so he forced himself to look up, his voice laced with hurt and confusion as he asked, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Honestly," Gray started, pausing for far too long before he sighed. "I thought about bringing it up a few times, but every time I was going to, I changed my mind. I loved seeing how happy Lucy was, and I saw how happy you were too."

Natsu didn't know what to think, his face blank as he asked, "Why did it matter if I was happy too?"

"Because you're my best friend," Gray said, his tone genuine. "Besides, I knew, well, I trusted you weren't going to try to steal Lucy away from me or anything like that. I saw how much you were struggling with it, so I knew it was eating you up inside."

"It was," Natsu breathed, shocked Gray had noticed. He thought he kept himself under control, but if anyone was to notice aside from Lucy, it would have been Gray. They had grown close over the years, sharing memories with each other while building new ones. Some days it felt like he spent more time at their house than his own place, but he enjoyed being with Lucy and Gray. The time spent with them separately was great, but when all three of them were together, it was even better.

"Plus, I had my own selfish reason for not saying anything," Gray whispered, causing Natsu to furrow his brows.

"What reason?" Natsu asked, trying to guess. He couldn't see any benefit to having Lucy fall in love with him, other than creating heartache for everyone involved. He didn't see why Gray would be okay with Natsu falling in love with her, especially when they were regularly engaging in sexual activities. It made no sense to him, and unfortunately Gray wasn't ready to reveal his reason just yet, letting Natsu stew in his head.

"How long were you planning on letting the relationship go on?" Gray asked, no hint of anger in his voice. "Were you planning on eventually telling Lucy your feelings, or just waiting until things ended?"

"I was waiting," Natsu answered, guilt suddenly coming back in full force. He thought about all the opportunities he had to end the relationship, but he couldn't do it. He thought loving her in silence was better than nothing at all, but now he realized he didn't do the right thing.

None of them did.

"I didn't know when things were gonna end," Natsu added, fingers curling against his legs, not yet forming fists. "I thought... I thought if I just didn't say anything, we could keep going until Lucy got bored of me. I... I honestly never thought she'd feel something too."

Which was a stupid idea. She had been with him just as long as he was with her. They let their friendship bleed into their relationship, and both of those sometimes mixed with work. While the professional relationship was the least tainted of the three, it wasn't enough to separate Natsu from his feelings, and apparently the same could be said about Lucy.

He wondered when she started liking him, but he stopped that thought before it took bloom. He didn't want to imagine, knowing he had already made his decision about how to deal with everything. It might be the cowards way out, but he needed to leave. He needed to get out of their lives before he caused more damage.

"You don't have to worry about me," Natsu whispered, forcing himself to talk louder so he didn't have to repeat himself. Every word felt like a stab in the chest, but he pushed forward, knowing it had to be done. He didn't want to part with Gray on bad terms, even if there was no way around it.

"I'm gonna leave the company, and Hargeon for that matter. I can move back to Magnolia..." Even as he said it, Natsu felt sick. He didn't want to run away. He wanted to be with Lucy and Gray, but that wasn't possible. Lucy now knew that he loved her, and Gray didn't know he liked him. There was no reason for him to stay but his own selfishness, and he couldn't do that to either of them.

"You guys would never have to see me again. It..." He swallowed past the lump growing in his throat, heart stinging as he tried getting a hold of himself. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't see an alternative. Natsu took a shaky breath, finishing his painful sentence. "I'm gonna just leave. I think that'd be best."

Natsu didn't know what to expect, but Gray standing up wasn't anywhere on his mind. He flinched when his friend stood, more surprised than anything. He didn't think Gray was going to punch him. If he had, he would have done it already.

Gray took a few steps forward, sitting down next to Natsu on the couch before turning towards him. "Best for who, exactly?"

Natsu opened his mouth, but he remained speechless. His pulse jumped when Gray tilted his head, resting an arm on the back of the couch near Natsu's shoulder. His voice didn't hold any trace of anger, his dark eyes softer than they had been before.

"I know Lucy wouldn't be better," Gray said, holding every shred of Natsu's attention. He could see it in his eyes, Natsu trying to figure out what Gray was doing. Admittedly, this wasn't how things were supposed to work out. He had planned to do something else when it came time, but he was good at improvising.

"She would be losing on of the men she loves. I don't want her to hurt like that." Gray's eyes flashed down to Natsu's lap, debating if he should grab his hand or not. In his original plan he had, but Natsu seemed too tense now. Deciding against it, Gray returned his gaze up, his smile soft but small. "And I know I wouldn't be better either. I'd be losing one of my best friends, and I don't want that."

No matter how hard Natsu tried, he couldn't understand what Gray was saying. The words made sense, but he didn't know why Gray was using them. _'Why would he care if Lucy was 'losing' a man she loved? She's supposed to love Gray and no one else. What the fuck is he talking about?'_

Natsu narrowed his eyes in confusion, suspicion seeping in. He was ready to questing what Gray was saying until he heard a long sigh coming from him, his smile dropping a bit before he muttered under his breath, "Fuck it."

That was when Gray reached over, gently grasping one of Natsu's hands. He tensed, almost jerking it away on instinct. While he didn't move away, he did feel his hand give slight trembles, feeling the trepidation the longer he went without knowing what was going on in Gray's head.

Natsu didn't fight when Gray pulled it over to him, thumb brushing over Natsu's knuckles. Natsu had dreams where Gray came on to him, but Natsu refused to believe that was happening in real life. Gray wasn't interested in him. Clearly he was just messing with him, right?

 _'I'm just confusing what he's doing. He's just... upset. That's it. He doesn't know what he's doing.'_

Only, he did. Gray decided to go for it. If he was going to do it, better do it the way he planned. He had fantasized about how he could seduce Natsu, but in his head it was much smoother than this and before anyone revealed how they felt. He was saving it for when Lucy and Natsu hit two years together, but they didn't quite reach that mark, caving into their feelings right before.

Gray could roll with it. He had been preparing himself for things to go down, and now that they had, he had to act fast or they were going to lose Natsu forever. He cleared his throat, blinking slowly before he said, "Lucy's heart is full of love. I'm sure we could all make something work."

Natsu's jaw loosened as his brows pinched together, his voice barely a whisper as he asked, "What?"

Gray waited a moment, seeing if Natsu was going to react badly. He didn't pull away from Gray's touch, nor did he look disgusted by the idea. Of course, there was a chance Natsu didn't understand what he meant, so he decided to make himself explicitly clear.

"What if there was a way you could stay with Lucy, even though you love her."

"I..." Natsu shook his head, not following. "I don't think... I don't think that's possible?"

Gray took a chance, scooting closer. He rested Natsu's hand on his thigh, holding it there for a few seconds before letting go. Natsu jerked back an inch before pausing, deciding to keep his hand there. He didn't apply much pressure, his palm almost ghosting over Gray's jeans.

"I have a confession to make," Gray started, his heart racing as he remained still. He was known to be cool and calm in most situations, but something about Natsu got him riled up in the best ways. He felt close to him, closer than he ever felt with any other guy. Hell, aside from Lucy, Natsu was the closest person to him. He knew so much about him, and they got along great. He had yearned for more than friendship between them for too long, and now it was time to see if Natsu wanted the same.

Fantasies were one thing, but real life was a whole new level. He knew Natsu had a thing for him, but did he actually want him, or was it just a fantasy?

"I've um, I've been entertaining the idea of having another threesome with Lucy." Gray almost stopped when he saw Natsu's eyes widening, but he pushed through regardless of the embarrassment. He could feel a flush working its way over his chest as he spoke, his nerves rattled.

"But I haven't found the right girl I want to share with her."

Forgetting where his hand was or what lead up to the conversation, Natsu's jaw dropped. He blinked a few times, shocked as he asked, "Lucy's been with another woman before?" His voice was higher at the end, disbelief coloring his tone. She hadn't told him that before.

Gray nodded, ignoring how warm and right Natsu's hand felt on him. "Yeah. Back in college, she experimented. It's been years since then though."

Sighing, Gray leaned against the back of the couch, pleased when Natsu turned more so they could be facing each other. "I broke up with my last girlfriend not too long ago. I wasn't considering her anyways. She was, uh, well..." Gray snorted. "She was getting too clingy. Not something you want in an extra. I've had a few clingy girls now that I think about it... Maybe I attract the wrong people. Well, they're not wrong, just not suited for being an extra. It's hard keeping feelings out of it. You should know."

When Natsu flinched, Gray clenched his teeth. "Sorry, didn't mean any offense." Shaking his head, he mumbled, "I'm getting off topic. Anyways..." He moved closer, Natsu's hand accidentally drifting up to Gray's upper thigh since he didn't put much pressure down. Gray doubted Natsu noticed. His eyes were fixed on him, an intensity behind them as he clung to every word Gray spoke. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want another girl this time."

Natsu stared, his shoulders going slack as he tried to comprehend what Gray was implying. _'I can't be hearing him right. There's no way he'd want me to... Does he?'_ He couldn't imagine it would be too different from the times they had shared Lucy before, though there was no purposeful contact between him and Gray, at least on Gray's end.

Did that mean Gray wanted to touch him as well? Natsu's heart pounded thinking about it, his fantasies and dreams lingering in the back of his head. His mouth felt dry as he breathed, hoping Gray wasn't playing some cruel game with him. If he was looking to humiliate Natsu by admitting he wanted something between them, Natsu wouldn't stand for it. His emotions were all over the place tonight, and he didn't know how much more he could handle before he snapped.

"Are... are you saying what I think you're saying?" Natsu hoped he was, even if that had the potential to create more problems. He didn't know if the reward was worth the risk. Things were already messy. He couldn't imagine how much pain everyone would feel if things got worse. Not only that, he had no idea how Lucy would react. There was a good chance she would shut it down, and he couldn't blame her.

If he were her, he wouldn't want to see him again after what happened earlier. Still, hope remained in his chest, wanting to be with the two of them in any way he could, so long as he didn't hurt them in the process. They had been welcoming and warm with him, and deep down Natsu knew he didn't deserve either one of them, but he wanted them. He longed for them so much it hurt.

Finally, Gray nodded, his smile widening just a bit as he set a hand over Natsu's, pressing his palm against his thigh. "Instead of you leaving, why not, join us?"

Natsu couldn't talk, too flabbergasted. It was one thing to imagine, another to have it happen in real life. Gray didn't let Natsu's silence bother him, fingers sliding against the back of his hand as he continued. "We can see how it feels, then go from there."

Shrugging, Gray added, "If it's weird or uncomfortable, we can figure something else out." He chuckled. "Hell, I still trust you and Lucy. Call me naive, but I know she's not gonna leave me for you, and I can tell you don't want that either. Do you?"

Natsu shook his head. "No. I don't."

Gray nodded as his hand trailed up Natsu's arm, taking note of the fact that he didn't flinch away. "You just want more from her, right?"

Natsu nodded, stomach in knots and anxiety swarming in his chest. He soaked in Gray's words, imagining a life where they could be together, even if before it had only been a fantasy.

"If Lucy doesn't want us three together, I'm fine with you two continuing what you have, separate from me. Her loving you doesn't mean she loves me any less. I truly think it's possible to love more than one person at a time, and I think it's possible for everyone to be happy if we come to agreements. Are you interested in anything like that?"

"Yes," Natsu said without hesitation.

"Good. I'm open to the other idea. It might just be a one time deal, or it might be more? Who knows 'til we try. I'm willing to have an open mind if you are?"

Natsu nodded, aware this time when he squeezed Gray's thigh. "So, if everyone's okay with it," he took a deep breath, "you think we can all be..."

"Together," Gray supplied, the corner of his lip twitching into a smile. "I've never tried dating someone with Lucy before, but I'm not opposed to the idea, if we had the right person."

Before Natsu could ask, Gray added, "And I think that's you."

Natsu's throat felt too tight to speak, but Gray helped him out, setting his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "You're the only person I've ever considered sharing Lucy with in that way. I trust you to be good to her, and I'm not gonna lie, I... I like you, if you haven't noticed?"

Natsu shook his head. "I haven't," he breathed, voice raspy. "I didn't think you'd... you'd like me like that."

Gray's hand moved, his fingers teasing the short hairs near the nape of Natsu's neck, making him shiver. Gray didn't stop, giving Natsu goosebumps from his light touches. "I didn't want to be too obvious." He slid closer, their thighs touching, but Natsu didn't budge. "Can I do something?"

Natsu gulped, hoping that something involved their lips. He couldn't stop his eyes from flitting down once, silently begging Gray to lean in and kiss him. He had fantasized about it too many times, the urge to steal a kiss for himself growing stronger by the second.

Natsu let out a heavy sigh when Gray's fingers slowly threaded through his pink locks, Gray's voice turning husky as he whispered, "They're so soft. I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Anticipation thrummed through Natsu as he leaned in an inch, staring into those inviting dark eyes. "Since when?"

Gray's fingers raked against Natsu's scalp, sending another shiver down his spine. He had Natsu's complete attention as he parted his lips, voice low as he confessed, "Since you tried to kiss me in the park."

Natsu gaped, unable to say anything for a moment as he processed that. "You... you knew?!"

Gray nodded, not bothering to hide it anymore. "Yeah, I knew." He loosened his lips before asking, "Do you still want to kiss me?"

Natsu felt himself nodding, his hand on Gray's thigh squeezing him as he failed to control his pulse. He gulped, clearing his throat before taking a shaky breath. "Yes."

Gray smiled, waiting a second before leaning in. He stopped when his lips were hovering over Natsu's, waiting for him to make the next move. It gave Natsu an out, but he didn't want one.

Closing his eyes, Natsu closed the gap between them, pressing his chapped lips against Gray's. The kiss was hesitant at first, each testing the waters as they applied more pressure.

Gray's eyes slipped closed before he tilted his head, parting his lips to overlap Natsu's for a second. He gave Natsu's bottom lip a soft tug, hearing him take a deep breath through his nose.

Gray was the first to pull away, much to his surprise. A question lingered on his lips, begging to be asked. He hesitated, eyes hooded as he watched the blush dust over Natsu's cheeks. "How was it?"

"Different," he answered immediately, unsure how else to describe it. Everyone kissed in their own way, but there was one thing Natsu was sure of. "But I liked it."

"Do you want to try again?"

When Natsu nodded, Gray leaned back in, sealing his lips to Natsu's as he relished in the feeling coursing through him. It was light, warm, and safe. He put more of himself into the kiss, that pleasant feeling in his chest growing stronger.

They separated a few times, Natsu taking the opportunity to whisper, "I've wanted to kiss you for so long."

Gray smiled against his lips before cupping Natsu's cheek. "Me too."

He kissed Natsu with more eagerness, the thought of holding back slowly subsiding. Natsu wanted it just as bad as he did, his lips sliding against his as he hummed at the contact. Gray dreamed of the day they would kiss, and although he didn't imagine it would follow the events that took place, he couldn't deny the truth.

His heart felt warmer now, and he didn't want that feeling to fade.

Natsu was the first to let out a soft moan, the sound spurring Gray on to take the kiss further. His tongue pressed against Natsu's lips, not waiting long before Natsu invited him in. The kiss turned heated after that, Gray not wasting time to explore his mouth.

Natsu moaned when Gray thrust his tongue in deep, his blood pumping faster as his hand come up to cup the back of Gray's neck, holding him close. His tongue began massaging Gray's, the two working together to give each other pleasure instead of fighting for control. At least, that was how it started out.

Gray groaned when Natsu sucked on his tongue, the sound sending delicious jolts through Natsu's body. He felt those soft lips gliding against his own, knowing these were the lips Lucy kissed almost daily.

His cock hardened despite not receiving any stimulation, his fantasies and reality blending as he got what he had wanted, the chance to kiss Gray so freely. His hand weaved through Gray's dark hair, fisting it as his tongue slid against his.

Natsu knew they were getting carried away too fast, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. His heart was mangled from breaking up with Lucy, but he didn't want to end the kiss with Gray. Leaving town would be harder now, but if Gray was right and Lucy agreed to his bizarre plan, he might not have to leave. He wanted to make things easier on everyone by disappearing, but if they could stay together in some form or another, Natsu wanted to try it.

He wasn't ready to let go of Lucy or Gray, even if his mind told him it was the best option. His heart on the other hand wasn't listening to logic.

" _Fuck_ ," Natsu mumbled against Gray's lips. He didn't think he was going to enjoy it was much as he did. He had never been with a man before, but he wasn't opposed to the idea, as long as that man was Gray. He could feel the differences between him and Lucy, but he loved the diversity.

While Lucy's face was soft, Gray's jaw was hard, his lips firmer as they moved against Natsu's. He could feel the faint stubble on his chin that had grown since that morning, something he never felt on Lucy. One of the things Natsu loved most was the differences in their sounds. While Lucy would whimper and let out cute moans, Gray's voice was deeper, sending chills racing up and down Natsu's spine.

He didn't want the moment to end, his need for more encouraging him to place a hand on Gray's shoulder, pushing him back on the couch. Natsu didn't let their lips separate, hovering while Gray shifted beneath him to get more comfortable. Natsu nipped at Gray's bottom lip, loving the groan that tore from the man's throat. He couldn't confuse Gray with Lucy even if he wanted to, which he definitely didn't.

Natsu took his time feeling Gray's shoulder and bicep, loving the way his muscles flexed under his fingers. He kissed Gray for another minute before pulling up, his eyes hazy as he admitted, "I've had dreams like this." He was living one of his fantasies, the one where he was on top of Gray, the two caught in an endless kiss.

Gray's voice was airy, lust filling his eyes. "Yeah?"

Natsu nodded, leaning in to capture Gray's lips once more. He relished in the feeling, heart warming but mind buzzing. He knew things with Lucy weren't settled, that she was still hurting, but there wasn't much he could do now. He didn't want her to hurt, but he also wanted to enjoy kissing her husband, as crazy as that sounded.

Gray closed his mouth, ending the kiss long enough so he could whisper, "Is Lucy in your dreams too?"

Natsu swallowed, his teeth catching his bottom lip before abusing the flesh. He didn't want to freak Gray out, but he felt safe enough to tell him the truth. "Not all of them."

Gray kissed him, hand pulling at Natsu's hair to bring him closer. This lips slid as their tongues played, both men groaning when Natsu turned his head, kissing Gray from a different angle. They enjoyed all of it, their covered erections pressing against the other's crotch, but they didn't move their lower halves, knowing it would take things too far.

When Natsu pulled up for air, Gray took the opportunity to ask him a question that had been lingering in the back of his mind for for the past two weeks, wondering just how drunk Natsu really was that night.

"At the Halloween party," Gray started, feeling Natsu tense against him. He didn't let that stop him, his burning curiosity spurring him on. "Did you... did you know you were eating my cum?"

Natsu hesitated, his eyes boring into Gray's as he struggled to answer. Knowing that Gray willingly ate his cum before, he figured it was safe enough to admit. "Yeah. Is..." He gulped, feeling sweat beading on the back of his neck. He didn't know if it was from anxiety or their kiss, both of them making his heart race. "Is that okay?"

Gray nodded, nails dragging against Natsu's scalp. "Yeah. It was fucking hot."

Natsu kissed him again, heart soaring at the feeling. Not only that, he was relieved Gray accepted that answer, knowing in his heart it was something he had wanted for so long. When he had his chance at the party, he had to take it, not regretting a single second of tasting Gray's essence.

Gray groaned against his lips, his tongue retreating to his mouth so he could talk. "Tell me about your naughtiest dream."

Natsu flushed, burying his face in the crook of Gray's neck so he couldn't see his red race. "It's embarrassing," he moaned, the fantasy popping up without any problems. He couldn't count how many times he touched himself to it, the lewdness of it making him hot and bothered anytime it surfaced in his mind.

"Good." Gray let out a dark chuckle, his head nudging Natsu's until he moved a little. Once he had enough room, Gray pressed his lips to Natsu's neck, giving him a gentle kiss while his hands settled on Natsu's hips, gripping him rougher. "Tell me."

Natsu moaned when Gray's lips parted, placing open-mouthed kisses on his neck. His blood rushed to his face, making his flush darker, but it wasn't enough to render him speechless, just flustered.

His eyes shut tight as he explained, his cock growing impossibly hard at the fantasy. It was a struggle not to thrust against Gray, his member pulsing, begging for stimulation. "We start out standing next to... next to each other. We're really clos— _oh fuck!_ "

Gray sucked on Natsu's throat, over one of the tapered ends of his scar. "Sensitive here, huh?" Gray asked, his tongue dragging along the jagged flesh.

Natsu nodded, needing to suck in a deep breath to calm himself enough to continue talking. "Y-yeah."

"Tell me more," Gray instructed, teeth nibbling on the scar, making Natsu pant above him.

"Lucy's on her knees in front of us," he whispered, imagining it in his head. "We... we each take turns... take turns feeding our dicks to her."

" _Damn_ ," Gray groaned, his hands slipping into Natsu's shirt, feeling the hotness of Natsu's skin directly. "That does sound dirty." His mouth moved against Natsu's neck again, hoping he would describe it in more detail.

"Yeah," he breathed, heart pounding against his chest. He didn't have time to wonder if Gray could feel it, his mind playing the next scene. "It gets worse though."

"How so?" Gray asked, amusement and lust laced with his tone.

"We wanted, fuck it's so dirty." Natsu moaned when Gray's teeth sunk into his neck, his cock throbbing for attention. "Please keep biting me," he blurted out, moaning when Gray applied more pressure. He cursed under his breath when he felt Gray's teeth and tongue moving against the spot, marking him with a dark hickey. It was enough to make Natsu whimper, something he didn't normally do.

Biting had always been a weakness for him.

"We wanted to see how much she could take," he mumbled through the pleasure, brows furrowing as he swallowed. "So, she... she tried to take us both at once."

Gray groaned against his neck, one hand slipping into Natsu's jeans, resting on the curve of his ass. He didn't keep it there long, pulling back so only a few fingers stayed in his pants, but it was enough to make him throb painfully. He never imagined their first kiss would be so hot and heavy, but Natsu was like a dragon, taking what he wanted.

"How'd she do?" Gray asked, licking over the mark on Natsu's throat. There was no way he could cover it unless he used his scarf, the dark red circle unmistakable.

"Pretty good," Natsu whispered, his voice turning raspy from lack of air. "She got both heads in, but she could only take a few, _fuck_ , a few inches before it was too much."

Gray gave Natsu a rough suck below his hickey before releasing him, his lips pulled into a smirk as he said, "I'd love to see how much she could take in real life. Wouldn't you?"

Natsu moaned, his blood boiling and cock surging. "Yes! _Fuck yes!_ "

"We should ask her if she will," Gray mumbled, his words causing Natsu to shiver.

"I'd love that!"

"You know what I'd love?" Gray whispered, his voice dripping with need. He pulled himself up, giving Natsu's ear a kiss before his lips brushed against his skin as he spoke. "I'd love to see if you can take my cock in your mouth."

"God damn," Natsu groaned, those lewd thoughts giving him the last push before he couldn't hold it in anymore.

His hips rolled, feeling Gray's cock rubbing against his pants. Gray let out a moan as he moved his hands to Natsu's chest, giving him a push. Natsu went willingly, sitting up while trying to catch his breath. He didn't need Gray to tell him where he went wrong, realizing his mistake.

Despite that, Gray shook his head, his voice rough as he said, "We can't break the rules. Nothing past kissing." Snorting, Gray shook his head, scooting back to put a gap between them. "We probably went past that already, damn."

Natsu worked on calming himself down, his cock straining against his jeans, begging to be released. He couldn't do it, knowing Gray was right. They had gone past kissing, but that didn't stop him from enjoying what happened. He wanted it to happen again, and again. His blood was rushing through his body, his head light and body on fire.

Gray panted, swallowing as he let out a long exhale. "Fuck. I see what Lucy was talking about." He looked up, locking eyes with Natsu. "She told me you were a great kisser, but damn, that got me all worked up." He went to grab at his shirt to loosen it, only to realize it was discarded, lying on the floor. He raised a brow, mumbling to himself about when that could have happened.

Natsu waited until he was finished getting dressed before clearing his throat, catching Gray's attention. "Those kissing rules still apply even though I'm an extra?" His eyes widened as his shoulders fell, his heart sinking into his stomach. "I mean," his voice lowered, "used to be an extra." Lucy broke up with him, meaning he wasn't with her anymore. As far as she was concerned, he was just her assistant and friend, nothing more.

Gray nodded, taking on a similar tone. "Yeah. Lucy hasn't approved of you as my extra partner." He blinked, letting out a humorless laugh. "Though, honestly we've never had the same extra partner."

Furrowing his brows, Natsu asked, "What about the threesome? In college?"

Gray shook his head, wiping at the sweat on his forehead. "That was a one time thing. We didn't set any real rules for it. After we finished, that was it." He shrugged. "This is different."

Gray looked down, the corner of his lip twitching into a half-smile when he saw Natsu's erection hadn't gone down. As much as he wanted to continue where they left off, he couldn't, knowing it was violating the rules. Even if Lucy and Natsu broke one, that didn't mean all the rules were suddenly invalid. He had spoken to Lucy and forgiven her for what she did, even though she insisted he should be angry at her.

He couldn't be angry at her, knowing she was happier with both Natsu and him in her life. He knew a while back that she was feeling something deeper for Natsu, but he didn't say anything even though he should have. Honestly, Gray liked having Natsu around, even craving his presence more.

It was wrong of him to let it go on when he knew better, but Gray wanted to see how far it would go. He harbored a little disappointment towards Natsu and Lucy at first for letting it go on, but he couldn't blame them. Natsu wasn't like any other extra they had in the past. He clicked with both of them, and Gray wanted to keep him around.

So, he didn't say anything, letting their feelings grow. He was going to wait before asking her if she wanted to try a threesome between them. If that had worked out, he was going to suggest them trying a relationship between the three, but Natsu had confessed, messing up Gray's plan.

He wanted to save everyone the heartache, but some things couldn't be helped.

Taking a deep breath, Gray ran his hand through his hair, giving Natsu a smile. "I want to ask Lucy tonight if she wants to try all three of us. Do you want to be there when I ask?"

Natsu gulped, his heart constricting at the hope of having Lucy and Gray with no restrictions. He nodded, voice strained as he said, "Absolutely."

* * *

 **So, now Natsu and Gray are on the same page. They just have to get Lucy to agree and they can try towards a real relationship between the three of them. Anyone wanna guess how Lucy will react when they tell her? :P**

 **As always, thank you so much for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those amazing people who reviewed last time:** _ **LiviFanfics27, Ryu of Konoha, MotherOfDragons1227, Guest, hiii guys, DemonicSpider, vG LOL I, Guest, gazergirlstar, Lizxcliff11, CelestialZeroxx, sassykitten1701, Shonix13, BukakkeGirl, Princess Dragneel, Lodemai04, JacJac-Arie, Undescribed-Beauty, Masquerade360, shadow31802, Guest, KJacket, Gigi-San28, AnimeLover4LifeXD, AcidRain1698, beckstheunicorn, Guest, Guest, poodlekin500, ChunkyFunkyMunky, Little Juniper Tree, TheLochNessy, Satyrykal, crazydasiy-in-tha-house, star, mdelpin, xxdelightfullxx, Fairy. Rains, Random-Gaurdian, Guest, Azrakatz, Guest, BrokenWingedRaven1, TheCrimsonPhoenix10045, Guest, Guest, Animemama328, jemana, Guest, Guest, Daises1005118, Gotcha2423, free-to-fly-2010, NaluLuva23, Guest, Guest, 0x. illusion. x0, Dinoadge, Guest, Guest, nalulover1221, and Inu Cupcake!**_ **You all blew me away!**

 **Up next, Chapter Nineteen: Honesty**


	19. Honesty

**Chapter Nineteen: Honesty**

Lucy rubbed at her arms as she walked up to her house, seeing most of the lights turned off. Gray was probably getting ready for bed, which meant the likeliness that he wanted to talk would be low. They both had work in the morning, and she knew he valued a good night's sleep.

The video call with her father had gone on longer than she anticipated, putting her home at midnight. Not only did he want to check the warehouse, he wanted to talk to her about her personal choices.

In other words, he wanted to scold her for how she lived her life.

Lucy had bit her tongue while her father went on and on about the value of marriage, something she scoffed at once she hung up. He was the worst person to receive marriage advice from, and if she hadn't been in such a sickening mood, she would have told him off.

Lucy didn't tell him about breaking up with Natsu. It wasn't his business. Plus, she didn't want to hand her father additional ammo to use against her. He had enough already, no need to help him try to bring her down more.

"I'm home," Lucy called out when she entered the house, locking the door behind her. She headed to the entertainment room before noticing all the lights were off. "Gray?"

"In here," he said, his voice coming from their bedroom.

Lucy put her purse and coat on the kitchen bar, deciding to deal with those later. She walked to their bedroom, hearing running water the closer she got. _'Is he running a bath for himself?'_ Gray usually took showers, but he wasn't opposed to a bath every now and then, especially after a stressful day.

Lucy's shoulders fell, wondering if he was going to take a bath because of their conversation earlier. She thought they would have fought, and she wouldn't have blamed him if it turned into a heated argument, but he had been understanding over the entire situation.

That only made Lucy's guilt worse. She had fucked up and he said he forgave her without so much as raising his voice at her. Then again, he was always kind with her, even when they had their disagreements there was also respect between them.

Lucy hadn't respected him when she allowed herself to fall in love with Natsu, the pain in her heart radiating at the thought of her now ex. She hadn't been fair with him either, yelling at him for doing the exact same thing she did. Tomorrow morning she would apologize in the office before they returned to their normal routine, him being her assistant and her the boss.

Transferring Natsu to a different branch was now an option, but she didn't want him to leave. Even if she couldn't be with him, she wanted him around. It was selfish and cruel, but Lucy didn't know what else to do.

 _'Transfer him. It'll be better for both of you.'_

He wouldn't have to deal with working for his ex, and she wouldn't have him there to remind her of her greatest mistake. Though, she didn't consider loving Natsu a mistake. It was wrong and shouldn't have happened, but it did, and she could already see herself falling in love with him if they had tried their relationship over.

To say Lucy's thoughts were everywhere was an understatement, her mind racing with different ways things could have gone down, but all led down the same road.

Lucy loving two people, but that wasn't fair to either of them.

 _'Would Natsu even want to transfer?'_ Lucy thought as she entered the bedroom, seeing the bathroom door closed. The water had stopped running, but Gray was nowhere in sight. She figured he was in the bathroom, preparing for his bath. She went to grab a change of clothes to shower down the hall in the guest bathroom, but stopped when she reached the dresser.

Lucy took a deep breath, hit by another emotional wave. She wanted to get a grip on herself, but she couldn't. She had messed up, and there was nothing she could do to erase what happened. Not only that, she still didn't _want_ to erase it, which only made her feel worse.

 _'I'll ask Natsu tomorrow if he wants to transfer... Or at least move to a different position at work. I'm sure we can find a spot for him somewhere else, that way we won't be working with each other so much.'_

Honestly, they shouldn't have been working so closely if they were in a relationship, but Lucy had ignored the warning signs and dived right in. Her infatuation with him turned into something real easier than Lucy ever imagined, but she couldn't have Natsu and Gray, and if she had to choose between them, she would pick Gray.

He had been with her for years, through hard times and good times. She wanted to be with him, not out of obligation, but out of love. He was her companion, her best friend. And while she could see those things in Natsu, it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe in another life they could be together, but this life was messy, and loving two people sounded risky. That had the potential for twice the amount of heartache, but also twice the amount of bliss.

Lucy shook her head, forcing herself to give up on those fantasies. There was no way she could continue what she had with Natsu while staying with Gray. They made rules years ago to prevent problems in their marriage, but she didn't listen when her heart started yearning for both of them.

"Lucy?" Gray asked, light pouring into the room when he opened the bathroom door.

She turned around, ready to greet him before her eyes dipped down. He was naked, the only thing covering him being a towel wrapped around his hips. Drops of water beaded on his skin, rolling down to disappear into the cotton. Any other time she would have smiled and complimented him on his devilish good looks, but guilt only plagued her, her lips curving into a frown.

As she opened her mouth, Gray shook his head, closing the gap between them to place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't," he whispered, leaning in. A soft kiss was pressed against her cheek, his voice calming. "Don't say it."

He knew her too well. She wanted to apologize again, but he didn't want to hear it. Lucy swallowed, her heart dropping as she replayed the events of the day. She still couldn't understand why Gray wasn't mad at her. She broke their most important rule. She couldn't imagine how much that hurt him.

What made it worse was he knew about it. He had told her he saw it coming. When asked why he didn't stop her from seeing Natsu earlier, he said he wasn't worried about her feelings, wasn't threatened. He even asked her if she was sure she wanted to break up with Natsu. That had been the biggest shock to her.

She hadn't hesitated, saying yes she did. While she wished there was a way she could be with both, she couldn't do that to Gray. He was just saying it to make her feel better, she was sure of it. She couldn't do that to him, or drag Natsu through more pain. He had been through enough as well.

Her heart stung when she pictured Natsu's toothy grin in her head. She got too close to him. She should have ended it as soon as she started feeling something for the man, but she didn't. She told herself if he could have a purely physical relationship with her, she could do the same. Then he went and confessed, and there was no way she could ignore her feelings after hearing them reciprocated.

She had to end it, but it still hurt.

"I told you," Gray mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. Lucy didn't complain about him getting her clothes wet, his strong arms distracting her from the dampening fabric around her. "I forgive you. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I made a mistake," she whispered, voice strained as she tried to keep herself composed. Her stomach knotted up, her hands shaking as she brought them to his back. "I let it go on... too long."

"I don't think it was a mistake," Gray said, smoothing his hand against her hair. "I promise, I'm not mad at you for loving him. And I'm not mad at Natsu either."

Hearing his name made her swallow thickly, feeling her eyes prick as they filled with tears. She shook her head, but Gray didn't budge. He whispered soft words in her ear, his hand brushing through her golden locks.

"Don't feel bad about loving him. Please. I understand. I'm not mad."

Gray pulled back after a minute, wiping away the stray tears that fell down her cheeks. He gave her a small smile, nodding towards the bathroom. "Come here."

Lucy followed him, getting rid of the new tears that formed. Her eyes widened when she saw the bubble bath he had made. The water was still clean, meaning it wasn't what he just used.

"Go ahead," he cooed, hands falling to her waist. "Enjoy."

"B-but—" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't deserve it." Her heart felt like it was caught in a vise that was slowly tightening with every passing second. She took a step back, her lower lip trembling. Him being so kind to her was almost sickening. If he wasn't going to be upset with her, she at least didn't want him pampering her. Why wasn't he angry? Why didn't he seem to mind her betrayal? It made no sense to her, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him to stop.

"Yes," he whispered, placing a hand on the small of her back to keep her in place. "You do. Lucy, there's no reason to be upset. I promise."

"How can you say that?" she asked, throat dry and chest constricting. She didn't think she deserved forgiveness, but Gray hadn't made her feel bad about what she did. All the guilt was coming from herself, punishing her for those stupid feelings she had.

"I'll explain soon," he said, giving her temple a kiss before gently guiding her to the tub. "Just take a nice hot bath. I'll be waiting when you're done. Take your time."

Gray left without answering her unspoken questions, walking out of their bedroom with the towel still around his hips. She didn't bother asking where he was going, figuring he deserved privacy if he wished for it. She figured he wouldn't be up much later anyway, seeing as it was past when they usually went to bed.

She sighed when she looked at the bath, knowing she didn't deserve his kindness. Still, she had a long, stressful day, and he went through all the trouble of making it, even using her favorite soaps to make the water smell heavenly. She was planning on showering anyway, why not just use the bath instead?

After closing the door and stripping, Lucy lowered herself into the tub, moaning at the hot water engulfing her. Half an hour later, she was drying herself off, her tense muscles finally loosened. She brushed her damp hair before blow drying it, not wanting to go to bed with wet hair and be uncomfortable.

Lucy wrapped a towel around her body before opening the door to get clothes. She raised a brow once her eyes fell on the bed, seeing Gray set out two different outfits for her, both resting on either side of her robe. On the left was her cotton pajamas, consisting of a white shirt and pink shorts. On the right was a pair of silver and black lingerie, the ones Gray bought for her twenty-sixth birthday.

Instead of feeling happy at the memory, Lucy frowned, remembering how many times she thought about wearing that exact set for Natsu. She never did, always deciding it would be weird and somehow crossing a line. She looked between the two, knowing what Gray was doing. He was asking her a silent question, wondering if she was in the mood to play or go to bed.

While sleeping and getting this long day over with sounded tempting, Lucy grabbed the lingerie, wanting to express how much she loved her husband. She wanted to make up for the mistake she made, even if deep in her heart, she couldn't call it a mistake. Gray hadn't either, which only confused her. When they made the rules they both firmly agreed on that one without hesitation. So why, after everything that happened, was he now accepting of her feelings for another man?

 _'He said he'd explain later,'_ Lucy reminded herself, wondering what kind of explanation he could possibly come up with that would make sense.

Lucy hung her towel up to dry before slipping on the bra and panties, mixed feelings swirling in her chest. She pushed past the confusion and guilt, focusing on the love and arousal she felt for her husband. Every time she wore that particular set, she couldn't help but feel sexy. Gray had done well in his selection, the lingerie giving her that extra boost of confidence she needed.

 _'If things between me and Gray are going to get better, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and move on.'_ It was the only way for them to heal. She had to get over her feelings for Natsu. It wouldn't happen overnight, but that couldn't stop her from trying.

Lucy grabbed the robe before looking for Gray, wondering why he wasn't in the room yet. She worried she might find him alone and upset, her husband known for putting up a tough front. She wouldn't forgive herself if she found out he was truly hurting and just hiding his pain from her for her sake. He deserved to feel whatever emotions he felt, and if he needed support, she was there for him.

 _'I need to be open and honest with him from now on. And with myself. I kept denying what I was feeling, but I can't do that anymore.'_ Their marriage was only going to have a fighting chance if they had an open line of communication and mutual respect for each other. She wanted things to work out with Gray, and him not leaving showed he wanted the same.

Honestly, Lucy considered swearing off extras all together. This situation had rattled her to her very core, her heart broken and marriage at risk. It wasn't worth the fun. Not anymore.

When Lucy left the bedroom, she spotted Gray heading towards the living room. It confused her, seeing as they barely used that room except to entertain company. She followed him, hand resting on the ties of her robe, ready to discard them. However, as soon as Lucy rounded the corner and entered the living room, she froze, eyes blown wide at what she saw.

Gray was sitting on the couch in nothing but his boxers, but he wasn't alone. Two familiar green eyes flitted up, widening upon seeing Lucy staring right back.

Natsu opened his mouth, whispering low enough so only Gray could hear. Gray turned his head, his own surprise written on his face as he looked up to see Lucy standing there. "Oh, done already?"

"What's he doing here?" Lucy asked, her hand gripping at her robe, trying to make it cover more of herself. It was a useless task, the robe cut short on purpose. It was meant to be teasing, not concealing.

Natsu flinched at the bite in her tone, already feeling unwelcome. He made a move to stand, deciding it was too soon to spring this on Lucy, but Gray's hand gripped his wrist, easily pulling him back down on the couch.

"I asked him to be here," Gray said, hand staying on Natsu's despite the man not going anywhere. "We need to talk."

For a moment, Lucy couldn't think. She had no problems coming up with thoughts, but that was the problem. Her mind was racing, so fast she couldn't process anything. She leaned against the frame opening the living room to the dining room, trying to make sense of things.

 _'Does he want to punish me now? Was his earlier reaction nothing more than a trick to get my guard down?'_

Lucy shook the thought away, knowing Gray wasn't cruel. He had to have a good reason to have Natsu here, though for the life of her, she couldn't see it. She took a deep breath, stepping forward to sit in the armchair facing them. She made a point to keep her hands in her lap, preventing any accidental peeks up her robe.

She waited, wanting Gray to explain what was going on. Her silence said enough for Gray to nod, knowing he needed to say something or she was going to dismiss whatever he had planned.

"I like Natsu," Gray said, breaking the awkward tension floating around the room. He decided to be direct, tired of hiding how he felt.

Lucy's jaw went slack, her eyes flitting between the two men before she paled. "You, what?"

"I like him," he repeated, hand slipping into Natsu's hand, pleased when he interlaced their fingers. "I have for a while now, but I thought it'd be better if I kept it to myself."

Gray paused, letting that sink in. "I now know that was the wrong way to go about things, and in an attempt to be completely honest with you, I want you to know I like him and want to be with him too."

Lucy felt her body swaying forward, her head heavy as she failed to understand where this was coming from. Sure, Gray had said Natsu was hot, but he never mentioned liking him as more than a friend. She looked at Natsu, realizing now that made no sense. He hadn't so much as hinted he was attracted to men, and now here he was, holding her husband's hand and accepting what he said without so much as a peep.

"How..." Lucy started, unsure where she was going with that. She shook her head, eyes slamming closed as she breathed deeply. "You like him?"

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Gray nod. Lucy turned to Natsu, her eyes narrowed and her tone accusatory. "And you like Gray?"

The soft flush that had been on Natsu's face since she first walked in deepened, turning into a light red. He swallowed before nodding, pulling Gray's hand into his lap. "Yes."

She noticed Natsu was the only one fully dressed, even wearing his shoes. Her eyes raked over his body, stopping once she got to his neck. Lucy's mouth parted, her voice gone as she looked at the dark hickey on his tan skin.

For less than a second, Lucy wondered who Natsu hooked up with after they parted ways, knowing she hadn't left any marks on his neck. Then something clicked in her head, her eyes flashing over to Gray's before asking, "Did you two...?"

She couldn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Gray answered immediately, his tone cautious and calm. "Yes, we kissed."

Lucy shook her head, ready to get upset at Gray. Hickeys weren't the same as just kissing. He had broken a rule, but she decided not to call him out on it. After the mess she made, she could get over him going a little too far, as long as that was the furthest it went.

She didn't have to ask, Gray confirming her suspicions. "We kept our clothes on the entire time. It was nothing more than a make out session that got a little out of control. I promise, we didn't do anything else." He glanced at Natsu, feeling his heart warm despite the tension coursing through his body at the awkwardness of their conversation. "We have kissed a few times since then though."

"When was the first?" Lucy asked, needing to put a hand to her head. She almost wanted to pinch herself, knowing she must be dreaming. She hoped he didn't say when she was still dating Natsu. She didn't know how she was supposed to process everything, and knowing Gray went and kissed her extra made her head spin more.

"Tonight was the first time," Gray answered, easing her worry. "We've kissed four separate times, the last being while you were in the bath."

Lucy knew she should have been upset, but she couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the thought of them kissing. She knew how wild Gray got when he was with someone who could handle his strength, and Natsu wasn't shy to being rough when needed.

She had to dismiss those thoughts immediately, not wanting them to cloud her head. It was already a mess up there. No need to make it worse with inappropriate thoughts.

"So, are you asking me if he can be your extra?" Lucy asked, her heart hurting at the idea of Natsu moving on so quickly. She wondered how long Natsu had feelings for Gray, and why she never noticed anything suspicious between them.

 _'He did eat Gray's cum, and they do like to wrestle... And they spend a lot of time together too...'_ Lucy would have thought back to any time she thought they had gotten a little too close, but her thoughts were interrupted when Gray cleared his throat.

"No, um, I had something else in mind actually."

"Let's hear it," Lucy said, trying to keep an open-mind. It was the least she could do. She knew Gray wasn't an unreasonable man. If he wanted something, she could do him the simple favor of hearing him out.

"You and Natsu were about to hit two years soon," Gray started, unknowingly causing another stab at Lucy's heart. She really had let it go on too long. "I was planning on asking you two then, but, well, things didn't work out that way." He sighed, squeezing Natsu's hand for support. "I was going to ask if you two wanted to try a real threesome."

"We've had threesomes before?" Lucy said cautiously, her brows furrowed. Her heart beat a little faster, surprised he wanted them to be intimate again. She had thought after the first time, he would have been satisfied, but then Natsu asked if Gray wanted to watch later on. The Halloween party had been somewhat planned, but they had discussed merely letting Natsu watch, nothing more. While she didn't regret them going further that night, she thought it would have been the last time, but she had been wrong again.

Gray shook his head, turning more towards Natsu as he said, "I wanted one where everyone touches, if that makes sense."

When he looked back at Lucy, he saw the recognition in her eyes. She was a bright woman. He knew it wouldn't take her long to figure it out. "What do you say?" he asked, giving her a small grin. "Would you be up for that, to see where it leads?"

"Where... Where would it lead?"

Gray didn't bother toying with her, saying directly what he wanted. "If a real threesome works out between us, I was hoping we could bring Natsu into our relationship."

Before Lucy had a chance to respond, Gray continued. "If you wanted to try, tonight could be a test run, see if we're even compatible together. I know we've only tried sharing a partner once, but I'm hoping if this all works out, we could make it a more permanent option."

"I don't understand," Lucy whispered, wanting to pull her legs under her, but knowing she couldn't without revealing herself under the robe. She knew what Gray was saying, but it didn't make sense. She felt blindsided, but then again, that was how she thought Gray felt earlier when she finally came clean about loving Natsu.

 _'If we had all just been honest none of this would've happened. Or would it?'_ Would Gray still be suggesting a threesome between them? Or more? She didn't know how that would work, all three of them in a 'permanent option'. Did that mean he wanted the three of them to date, or for her and Gray to have the same extra?

"Would..." Lucy bit her bottom lip, silencing herself. "Never mind."

"Go ahead," Gray said, his voice soft.

When Lucy shook her head, Gray sighed. "Just tell me what you're thinking. We gotta be honest with each other."

Lucy nodded, remembering how crucial honesty was. Just because she messed up by not telling Gray how she felt didn't mean she could keep holding things in. "What does permanent mean to you?" She worded her question carefully, needing to know where he was coming from. She didn't want to misunderstand and get hurt, or worse, hurt someone else.

Gray's smile grew, his hand slipping from Natsu's to rest on his knee. He felt they were getting somewhere, hopefully in the direction where Lucy was willing to give it a try. "If it works out, I'd like us all to be together, without rules."

 _'No rules...'_

Lucy couldn't respond for a moment, needing time to collect herself. She couldn't deny she had imagined what that might look like, trying to picture the three of them together without having to worry about keeping their feelings in check or crossing a line with the other.

Honestly, it sounded too good to be true, which was what she wanted to tell him. There had to be a catch, right? He was basically suggesting they all have their cake and eat it too.

"I don't want you feeling like you have to do this to make me happy. You don't." She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Now, knowing that, are you sure you want that?" Lucy asked, eyes flitting between Gray and Natsu, needing to know how they both felt.

They nodded without hesitation. She wondered how much they talked when she was gone, what all they discussed. Did Gray call Natsu over after the break up, or did he come over on his own? She wanted to ask, but she could do that later. Right now, she had other questions dominating her mind.

She looked at Natsu, still surprised to find out he liked Gray. She couldn't keep her question to herself, asking, "Since when do you like men?"

Natsu cupped the back of his neck, a flush rising on his skin as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, uh..." He looked at Gray, shoulders relaxing as he stared at the man. He was safe here, able to share his feelings without judgement. With that in mind, Natsu breathed out a sigh of relief. "Not sure you can really say I like men." He paused, a small smile resting on his lips. "I've only felt this way about Gray."

Lucy took a deep breath, looking to her husband. "How'd he tell you?"

Gray snorted, shaking his head. "He didn't have to. I already knew."

That answer only confused her. "How?" How was he more perceptive of others feelings and she couldn't see what was happening right in front of her the whole time?

Gray jerked a thumb towards Natsu, his voice full of amusement. "Remember that picnic thing after you got your cast off?" He waited until she nodded before continuing. "He tried to kiss me."

Lucy gaped at Natsu, unable to figure out what she was feeling. Part of her was jealous he tried kissing her husband while they were together. Another part of her was in disbelief, but she knew Gray wasn't lying to her. She closed her eyes for a moment before slowly opening them, clearing her head. "Tried to?"

Natsu nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. "I uh, I..."

Gray rubbed Natsu's back, his smile soft and warm. "You can be honest. No one's gonna judge ya."

Steeling his nerves, Natsu nodded again. "Ever since the first time we kinda shared you," he looked at Lucy, "I started getting these dreams and stuff."

"What kind of dreams?" Lucy asked, seeing Natsu's blush darken. His answer only made her body pulse before it warmed up.

"Fantasies."

He swallowed, eyes falling to her legs. He meant it to distract him from the confession, but he couldn't help but want to run his hands over her smooth skin. Her robe wasn't doing him any favors, the thing resting high on her thighs, revealing her long legs to him and Gray. "I um, I kept thinkin' what it'd be like if all three of us..." He trailed off, leaving the rest to Lucy's imagination.

"So, then you tried to kiss Gray?" she asked, seeing Natsu hesitate before explaining.

"I chickened out. Made up some excuse and didn't talk about it again." He laughed, but Lucy heard the nervous tone. "Can't even remember the excuse I used."

"I do." Gray brought his hand to Natsu's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Lucy's fingers twitched, wishing she could touch Natsu too, but she resisted, unsure how to proceed with that was happening in front of her. They were close, but seemed unreachable at the moment. Her mind was filled with conflicting thoughts and feelings, needing more clarity from them before she made any final decisions.

"You said you were tryin' to see if there was some green in my eyes."

Natsu covered his face with a hand, groaning to himself. "Was it really that lame?"

Gray nodded, a grin spreading his lips. "Oh yeah. I knew exactly what you were tryin' to do."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, his tone defensive as he asked, "Then why'd ya look freaked out?"

"Because I was," Gray admitted, tightening his grip on Natsu's shoulder in case he fled. He didn't, but Lucy thought he might have too. "You were Lucy's extra. Aside from staring at my dick once, I didn't think you'd be interested in me." He chuckled, shaking his head. "And I honestly thought the dick staring was 'cause you were comparing."

"I kinda was," Natsu muttered under his breath, but they heard him.

"Figured as much." Gray moved his hand to rub at Natsu's back again, causing him to lean into the touch. "Anyways, after you ran off, I started thinkin' more about it." He leaned in, not hesitating to capture Natsu's lips.

Lucy watched in awe as they kissed, heat flooding her body in an instant. For a moment, she forgot about her pain and the pain she caused, entranced by the sight of them together. They looked good, complimenting each other in a way she never thought possible. Lucy hadn't watched Gray kiss other people many times, and she hadn't seen Natsu kiss anyone besides her. Their lips melded against each other, a soft hum coming from Gray before they parted.

Natsu's hand lingered on Gray's chest after they separated, feeling his rapid heartbeat. Gray didn't take his eyes away from Natsu's, talking as if he were the only one in the room. "I liked the idea of you wanting to kiss me. I already thought you were hot as hell, but that made me want you even more."

He turned to Lucy, holding her gaze. "I hope you see I'm serious when I say I want to try this, with all of us. We can sort out the messy details later. The short version is I want you two right now. I've been thinking about it for months, and Natsu has too."

Natsu nodded, his fantasies fresh in his head. Gray said they would try to convince Lucy to give it a try, and he hoped she agreed. Everything wouldn't be perfect if they were all together, but he felt in his heart it would be a step towards real happiness, and he wanted that for all of them above all else.

Gray smiled, hand still moving against Natsu's back as he added, "If it doesn't work out, that's fine. At least we gave it an honest shot. If you wanna keep seeing Natsu after this separately, I'm fine with that too, even if I'm not involved with you two's relationship."

"If that happens," Natsu cut in, his chest tightening at the thought of rejection. "I still wanna be with Gray too. I dunno how it'd work if we all dated separately, but I really don't want to lose either of you."

"I... don't know what to say," Lucy whispered, her heart a mess.

She loved the thought of being with both without restrictions, but could it work? Or would it put a strain on everything until they all broke apart. While she didn't want to jeopardize her marriage, she couldn't deny the offer was beyond tempting. She wanted to be with both of them more than anything in the world, and if there was a chance it could work between the three, she wanted to find out.

Gray looked at Natsu, Lucy doing the same. "I like Natsu, and you love him. I think we can make it work if we're honest about what we want." His smile softened, speaking more to Natsu than anyone.

"I'm not gonna fool myself into thinking you can fit into a certain role. I don't expect you to like us the same. I know how you feel about both of us, and that's okay. I'm not gonna sit here and say you gotta love us equally. Maybe something will spark later, but I'm perfectly fine with us liking each other. I think that's enough. Do you?"

Natsu nodded, hand resting on Gray's hand before giving it a squeeze. "That's great with me."

Gray licked the back of his teeth, leaning in to give Natsu a peck on the lips before pulling back. He gazed into those deep green eyes, his hand sliding against Natsu's thigh, causing him to shiver. "Do you still wanna try this?"

Natsu murmured as he looked past Gray to Lucy. "If she's okay with it, yes."

"What do you say?" Gray asked, looking over his shoulder to his wife. "We can talk about what we want out of a relationship later, but for now, would you be willing to have us both? If we do, you have to give it a real chance. That means letting go of whatever guilt you're holding on to. It's just going to make it hard for you to enjoy it."

"You're both really okay with this? Honestly?" Lucy asked, waiting until they both agreed before taking a deep breath. "Then, yes. We can give it a try."

She didn't know if she was making a mistake, or if they were starting the next chapter of their lives together. All she knew was something was going to change between them tonight, whether it be good or bad.

But deep in her heart, she prayed it would be good.

* * *

 ***Natsu parked his car in their garage. Lucy and Gray park in the driveway, so Lucy had no reason to peek in the garage and find Natsu's car.**

 **Y'all are amazing! Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the many awesome people who left me feedback last time:** _ **Guest, MotherOfDragons1227, xxdelightfullxx, mdelpin, Lizxcliff11, Guest, MissAKH, Purplemara, 1996cas, LiviFanfics27, Dinoadge, shadow31802, mumof4, crazydasiy-in-tha-house, Lodemai04, AnimeLover4LifeXD, KarmaBoundLife, ChunkyFunkyMunky, Gigi-San28, poodlekin500, KJacket, AcidRain1698, Masquerade360, misslovely144, Satyrykal, Random-Gaurdian, bluecat76, gazergirlstar, JacJac-Arie, Jcat007, AerieBell, Princess Dragneel, Azrakatz, GeminiS2, hiii guys, sassykitten1701, aspiringgeek, Guest, Guest, AcousticLovely, star, Guest, Person, Guest, Guest, Draci36, Guest, beckstheunicorn, Metal1loves, Guest, TheCrimsonPhoenix10045, Guest, and Guest!**_

 **Thank you so much for reading! And I hope you have a great day! Also, if you have time, I'd love to hear from you and see what you thought of their talk. I didn't want to jump straight into sex because I felt Lucy would be reluctant considering all the heartache they experienced tonight. She needed to see they were serious before really considering it. I hope you understand! :)**

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty: Together**


	20. Together

**Chapter Twenty: Together**

Gray stood from the couch, walking over to Lucy. "C'mere," he said, holding out a hand to help her up, not that she needed it. As soon as she was on her feet, he grabbed the back of her thighs, hoisting her up.

A soft gasp escaped her before Lucy wrapped her legs around his hips. She wasn't thinking as her eyes flitted over to Natsu who had stood as well. He walked behind them with a small grin on his face as they made their way to the master bedroom, somewhere Natsu had never been before.

He hesitated before stepping past the threshold, eyes flitting around to look at their decor and bedding. It was a large room, almost the size of Natsu's living room and bedroom combined at his apartment. His smile widened when he saw they had a huge bed, but it would soon be crowded as they all climbed on.

By the time they entered the room, Gray and Lucy were already kissing, his tongue thrusting into her mouth to steal her breath away. Lucy's hand tangled in his dark locks, desire pooling in her lower stomach as he set her in the center of the bed near the edge.

Gray pulled back, turning so he could grab something from the dresser. Him and Natsu had discussed a few of their fantasies that involved all three of them without going into too much detail. This was one near the top of his list, and he honestly thought there was a good chance Lucy would agree to it.

Natsu stood next to Gray, eyeing the piece of material in Gray's hand before it was tucked in his waistband for later. Gray decided Natsu was overdressed, a devious smirk working its way on his face as he trailed a finger down Natsu's chest, wanting his shirt gone now so he could admire his tan skin.

"I think we should take care of these clothes. What do you think?"

Natsu nodded, hands grabbing at the hem of his shirt before tugging it upwards. Lucy had a front row seat as Natsu shed his shirt, her eyes falling to see Gray toying with Natsu's button and zipper on his jeans, intentionally taking his time to drive both her and Natsu wild. He slowly pulled the zipper down, giving Natsu room to breathe.

His cock wasn't as hard as it had been earlier, but he was getting there. Watching Lucy and Gray kiss had been exciting, but having Gray's hands rubbing over his boxers was far better.

" _Damn_ ," Natsu mumbled, feeling his cock swell under Gray's touch. It was the first time another man had purposely touched his cock, unless he counted the somewhat contact at the Halloween party.

Now that he knew Gray had a thing for him back then, he was starting to wonder if it was an accident or an opportunity for him. Either way, Natsu was loving the contact, his breathing turning labored as Gray squeezed the outline of his cock, sizing him up.

"Feels so much bigger than I remember," Gray whispered, leaning in to capture Natsu's lips. He melted into the kiss, eyes sliding shut as Gray continued stroking him through his boxers.

Lucy's eyes widened as her mouth parted, unable to make a sound as they kissed in front of her. Their movements lacked familiarity, both still getting used to the way the other kissed. A soft moan rumbled in Natsu's chest when Gray rubbed over the tip of Natsu's cock, a wet spot forming from his pre-cum.

She watched, her shock slowly fading as the seconds ticked by, desire and hunger soon taking its place. She swallowed thickly when Natsu put his hands on Gray's hips, his grip bruising, holding onto Gray for stability.

Lucy licked her lips, wondering what kind of pleasure they were feeling. Gray had told her before a man usually gave the best handjobs and blowjobs simply because they knew the best way to please a cock since they had their own to experiment on. Lucy wondered if that was true for Natsu as well, if he was experiencing an incredible handjob without even having direct contact, _yet_.

Lucy squeezed her thighs together, the pulse between her legs growing. She was wary at first, but she could see they meant business. It was impossible to get rid of all the guilt and hurt she felt, but she had more motivation to put it out of her mind for now, wanting to lose herself in the moment.

If they were trying to see if things could work, she would go along with whatever they had planned.

" _Gray_ ," Natsu moaned against his lips, nails digging into his hips. " _Fuck_ , that feels awesome." He used just the right pressure to keep Natsu on edge without letting the fire burn out of control. Natsu was panting, wondering what other pleasures Gray could give, and if Natsu would get the opportunity to return those pleasures.

Gray's lips skimmed against Natsu's, a sly smile surfacing before he pushed his tongue into Natsu's mouth, tasting his unique flavor. He was all fire and passion, but still managed to make Gray's heart feel warm and safe.

Natsu was his best friend, someone he trusted and admired. Despite Natsu concealing the truth about his feelings for Lucy and him, Gray wouldn't hold it against him. He hadn't let that interfere with his marriage, and that made a huge difference to Gray.

Three guys Lucy had as extras had tried to do that, going behind his back to try to steal her away from him, and every time Lucy had put them in their place before breaking up with them. Natsu hadn't tried to take her away, hadn't tried to convince her to leave Gray. He just wanted to keep spending time with her until she was done with the relationship, and Gray was thankful for it.

Natsu didn't want to break them up. He just wanted his own kind of happiness, even if it caused him emotional pain by keeping those feelings locked up. Gray had felt his share of jealousy and insecurity, but he always talked himself out of it, reminding himself they didn't do it with malicious intent. They just let their hearts be captured by the other, nothing more, nothing less.

When they separated, Natsu gave Gray another kiss, this one short and sweet. He pulled away, lidded eyes finding Lucy while Gray cleared his throat, holding up the item he had tucked away in his boxers. He wanted to keep exploring Natsu's body, but there would be other times for that. Even if Lucy didn't agree for them all three to date each other, Natsu already said he wanted to be with Gray too, together or separately from Lucy.

While Gray spoke, Natsu shrugged off his shoes, socks, and jeans, deciding to stay in his boxers like Gray was. "Can I use this on you?"

Lucy's eyes were fixed on the silk blindfold in his hand. Her body thrummed with anticipation, her pulse racing as she nodded at the unknown. She allowed him to wrap the soft material around her eyes. He was careful with her, adjusting it so it was comfortable without letting her see what they were doing. Gray had dreamed of them playing with Lucy while she couldn't see, wanting her to writhe while they had their way with her.

"Now lay back and enjoy," Gray instructed, waiting for her to get in position before he climbed onto the bed. He motioned for Natsu to follow, watching as the mattress sunk under his weight, the two on either side of Lucy.

Gray smiled when his hand slid against her thigh, pushing her robe out of the way. His eyes darted up, seeing the hunger burning in Natsu's eyes, but the man wasn't looking at Lucy. No, he was staring at Gray, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as a flush made its way onto his face.

Natsu's eyes soon turned to Lucy when she let out a heavy sigh, reacting to the hand moving up her leg. He joined Gray, massaging her thigh, her muscles loosening and body relaxing. He wasn't sure how far he should go, or if Gray wanted him to do things a certain way, but he was willing to go along with whatever they had in mind, so long as it involved the three of them.

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath when Gray's hand slipped between her thighs, spreading her legs so he could look at her. A small patch of moisture gathered on her panties, but he wanted her soaked. He dragged a finger over her covered slit, his thumb pressing against her clit before drawing slow circles on her nerves.

She found herself spreading her legs, allowing him better access. Gray's heart felt lighter, relieved she was letting them play with her. He had her wear the blindfold for two reasons. The first being to fulfill a fantasy, Gray dreaming of the two of them ravishing Lucy while she couldn't see.

The second was for her benefit. He wanted her to feel pleasure without guilt over who was touching her. He worried she would be hesitant with Natsu, afraid of offending him or making him jealous, but Gray hoped having her vision removed would be a good warm up for the real thing. It would let her disassociate a bit, something he thought she could use.

Gray on the other hand, loved everything he could see. Natsu was shirtless, letting Gray get a good view of those rippling muscles and that vibrant red scale tattoo adorning his skin. His fingers twitched, wanting to run his hand over every dip and curve of Natsu's abs. He imagined how good it would feel dragging his tongue against that tan skin, how Natsu might moan if he sucked on a bronze nipple. He wanted it all, but he couldn't rush, otherwise it would all be over too soon.

Gray leaned over, whispering something in Natsu's ear. The man nodded, moving between her legs while Gray continued toying with her core. Lucy took a heavy breath when she felt someone's hot breath fanning against her inner thigh, not a moment passing before he placed a kiss to her flesh. She whimpered when he sucked at her inner thigh, surely leaving a mark behind judging by the way he used his teeth.

She couldn't tell the light touches from each other, but she had been with both men long enough to recognize their patterns. She guessed Natsu was between her legs, meaning Gray was the one removing his hands from her body. She almost whined, wanting to know what he was up to. Before she could ask, Gray's hand touched her waist, a jolt of electricity sparking through her system.

She arched her back when he trailed his hand up her stomach, her teeth clenching when he avoided her breasts on his way up. She thought he was going to continue to tease her, but she was proven wrong when she felt his hand snake around her back, fingers playing with the clasps of her bra.

The material went slack against her when he got it undone, the two working together to remove the offending clothing. Lucy felt cool air brushing against her nipples, the pink buds hardening in an instant. Natsu was still between her legs, peppering her inner thighs with kisses until it was his time to join.

Lucy moaned when she felt some stimulation on her chest, something brushing against her nipple. She tried reaching out for them, but her wrists were seized instantly, the man pulling them above her head. She whimpered, her core pulsing at the lack of control. She loved surrendering it, but only when it was with someone she trusted.

Gray moved her wrists so he could hold both with one hand, keeping his grip loose since she wasn't resisting. Sometimes she liked when he was a bit rough, but for that moment, Lucy enjoyed the gentle touches better.

"Do you like this, Lucy?" Gray asked, confirming her earlier beliefs that he was the one touching her. His warm tongue dragged over her breast, relishing in the softness. He flicked over her nipple, causing her to whimper.

" _Yes_ ," she sighed, heat tinging her cheeks, turning them a darker shade of pink. Pleasure sparked through her, but it wasn't enough to push her towards the edge.

Just as the lips on her thighs disappeared, she felt the bed shifting beneath her, her brows furrowing as she wondered what Natsu was doing. She didn't get a chance to say a word, a low and rough voice causing her body to tremble.

"What about this?" Natsu asked, scorching lips latching onto her other nipple before giving her a rough suck.

Her gasp turned into a moan when his tongue played with her sensitive bud, Gray's mouth attaching to her neglected breast. Their tongues lavished her, making her back arch and her body flood with heat. She jerked in pleasure, but she didn't want them to stop, their mouths making her see stars despite her eyes being closed.

They pulled away after a minute, Lucy forcing herself to smother her pout. The blindfold was removed, her eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the low light in the room. She looked at each of them, seeing the burning desire in their eyes. She swallowed, reminding herself they wanted this and she needed to let go of her guilt. It wasn't going to work between them if they couldn't move on. She had to push forward, even if the wound in her heart was still fresh.

Gray and Natsu smiled, each working together without saying a word. Gray moved to kiss her, stealing her breath away while Natsu leaned in, hand splayed against her stomach while his lips sought out her skin.

Her eyes closed when she felt lips on her chest, moved down the swell of her breast. She moaned into Gray's mouth when a hot tongue ran over her nipple, chapped lips sealing around the bud to spoil it with his tongue.

Lucy let her legs stretch as a hand trailed down her stomach, past Natsu's. She whimpered when Gray's fingers brushed over her panties, not bothering to tease her as he pushed aside the material, a finger slipping past her folds.

Lucy clenched around the invading finger just as another hand grabbed her other breast, hot hands belonging to none other than Natsu. He squeezed her before taking her nipple between two fingers, rolling it to make her whimper. Her legs shook as pleasure crashed over her body, the attentive men tending to almost all of her needs.

"Oh _yes!_ " Lucy moaned once Gray pulled away from her lips, thumb massaging her bundle of nerves while his finger dragged along her walls. She gasped, throat feeling dry as she opened her eyes. Gray was smirking while Natsu's eyes weren't visible, his pink bangs shielding them from her while he lapped at her breast.

Her head fell back when Gray inserted another finger, her arousal making him slide in easier. She hesitated before running her fingers through Natsu's hair, worried she would upset Gray. She quickly used her other hand to grab Gray's shoulder. She pulled him closer, humming when his lips connected with hers.

Lucy's heart pounded as a light feeling spread over her chest. In the back of her head, Lucy knew they were playing a dangerous game, that any wrong move could end up hurting one or more of them. However, she didn't stop their touches, craving every bit of comfort and warmth they provided. She had a hole in her heart from tonight, and she wanted them to fill it with their affection.

Lucy whined when Natsu parted with her breasts, her eyes opening as Gray withdrew from their kiss. Her voice died in her throat when she saw Natsu pull Gray in for a messy kiss, her body surging when she felt Gray's fingers still thrusting inside her.

Once the kiss ended, both men looked down at her, her eyes flitting from one to the other, anticipation now thrumming through her system. Natsu's eyes were fierce, making her heart flip as he brought his hand down to the apex of her thighs, spreading her legs so Gray could go deeper. She held his stare for a few seconds before turning to Gray, moaning when he gave her a rough thrust.

" _Ahhhh_ ," she moaned, clenching her teeth to suppress the sound. It didn't do any good, both men grinning at her noises.

Natsu leaned towards Gray, kissing his neck while Gray's other hand came down to touch Lucy, fingers teasing her waist before moving up towards her breasts. Just as he was going to reach her nipple, he pulled back, smiling at the pout that took over Lucy's face.

"So cute," Gray mumbled, hand adjusting his covered cock so it was upright.

Lucy followed the movement, wetting her lips as she reached towards him. Gray went willingly, letting her push his boxers down before twisting her upper half a bit. He groaned when her lips wrapped around his cock, pausing for a second before she took him deeper in her mouth.

She heard both Gray and Natsu moaning, though she didn't know why Natsu made that noise. Lucy focused on massaging Gray's length with her tongue while pumping him in and out of her mouth, loving the way he rocked his hips to get more in. Sucking Gray's cock was something she was familiar with, bringing her an odd sense of comfort despite the bizarre situation they found themselves in.

"Fuck _yes_ ," Natsu hissed, stealing Lucy's attention. She tried looking over without pulling away from Gray, only able to see Gray's arm moving back and forth. The bed dipped as Natsu scooted closer, the tip of his flushed cock entering her peripheral vision. A new wave of arousal hit Lucy when she realized her husband was stroking Natsu, the thought making her clench around Gray's thrusting fingers.

"Hey Natsu," Gray moaned, fingers raking against Lucy's scalp before gripping her hair. "Wanna see if Lucy'll fulfill that fantasy of yours?"

Lucy heard Natsu growl, his hand on her thigh squeezing her as he spread her leg further, enough to make it burn in a delicious way. "Do ya think she would?"

Lucy furrowed her brows while stilling herself on Gray's cock, her eyes flitting up, but she couldn't see anything past Gray's belly button from her awkward angle. She wanted to ask why they were talking as if she wasn't there, but her question seemed pointless when Gray pulled back, his cock slipping from her mouth.

"I don't think it'd hurt to ask." Gray withdrew his fingers from her core, bringing them up to insert one into his mouth. He moaned at the flavor before slowly pulling it out, holding Lucy's gaze as he offered the other finger to Natsu when he was done.

Natsu grasped his wrist so he couldn't move, taking the wet finger into his mouth to taste Lucy's arousal. Not only was the taste intoxicating, having part of Gray inside him felt exhilarating, but it wasn't enough. He craved more, but he knew they were far from done yet. He would get an opportunity to taste more of them, hopefully beyond tonight as well.

Lucy couldn't help but get embarrassed by the sight of Natsu sucking on Gray's finger. Judging by their sounds, they enjoyed it, but it still made her self-conscious, wondering what she tasted like. She sighed in relief when Natsu finished with Gray's finger, scooting backwards to get up.

Gray took Lucy's hand, guiding her to stand next to him while Natsu made his way around their bed, making sure to discard his boxers first. She had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that someone else was in their bedroom, a place that had been off limits to anyone but her and Gray since they moved in.

Lucy let out an 'eep' when Gray wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flush against his body without any warning. She was silenced with a kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth so she could taste herself. She let out a strangled moan when she felt hands on her hips, Natsu's fingers squeezing her with a tight grip.

She was left lightheaded when Gray ended the kiss, his voice like silk as he whispered in her ear. "Will you get on your knees?"

Lucy nodded, unable to talk as she followed his command. The two men moved in front of her, both naked and rock hard, their lengths right in front of her face.

She wanted to ask what the fantasy was, but her question was answered when Gray told her to open wide, the two men scooting close to push their cocks into her mouth at the same time.

Lucy did her best to take in as much as she could, only managing the heads at first until they stepped closer together, angling inwards. Tears collected at the corners of her eyes as she took in an inch or two from each of them, her lips stretching to accommodate the new intrusion.

"God damn," Natsu muttered, pushing himself further into her mouth before pulling out, letting Gray take over. " _Fuck_ , that was hot!" She couldn't take as much as he thought in his fantasies, but seeing it come to life was so much better than he ever dreamed.

"Lucy's mouth is incredible," Gray moaned, shifting the hair out of her face. He smiled down at her, giving her mouth long but slow thrusts, feeling the way she swallowed around him.

Feeling left out, Natsu stepped behind Gray, hands running along his sides, trying to get familiar with his body. He had a lot of catching up to do, his nose brushing against Gray's back before his lips skimmed his skin. Natsu swallowed before stepping closer, feeling his cock press against Gray's firm ass.

Heat flushed through his chest, his heart beating wildly as he imagined how they would have sex. He didn't know who would be the giver and receiver, hoping he might get a chance to try both. He could discuss it with Gray later, deciding tonight to only try things that didn't require much preparation.

Besides, Natsu wanted to savor every moment instead of rush into things. The anticipation was almost as delicious as the actual act.

Natsu breathed deeply against Gray's back as his hands moved downwards, cupping his ass. He didn't apply much pressure, simply exploring more than anything. He waited to see if Gray would protest, but when he didn't, Natsu gripped him, hearing the hitch in Gray's breath from the contact.

Gray pushed his butt towards Natsu before thrusting forward, making Lucy take more of his cock. He did it again and again, letting Natsu get used to the rhythm. Natsu peeked around, seeing Lucy taking Gray's cock like a champ, saliva dripping down her chin as she swallowed around the thickness in her mouth. He knew from experience how heavenly her mouth felt, knowing Gray was enjoying himself.

"So beautiful," Gray murmured, hand cupping Lucy's cheek before he moved it back to her hair, helping pull her towards his cock with every thrust.

"She is," Natsu agreed, peeling himself away from Gray before kneeled behind Lucy. He wrapped an arm around her, his hand dipping between her legs. She jerked in pleasure when Natsu focused on her clit, two fingers massaging the sensitive nub while she bobbed her head on Gray, increasing the speed. Neither guy stopped their ministrations, relishing in the staggering moans that resonated in Lucy's throat, unable to escape since her mouth was occupied.

Her thighs trembled as she neared her edge, almost choking as she took the tip of Gray's cock into her tight throat, bathing in the praise that fell from his lips.

" _Fuck!_ That's it! You're so fucking good with your mouth. So _fucking_ sexy!"

Lucy hummed around his cock, feeling his member twitching in her mouth just as her inner walls convulsed, wishing she had something inside her to clench around. She thought Gray would finish in her mouth, but he ripped away from her, hand squeezing the base of his cock so he wouldn't be undone that quickly.

Natsu's fingers played with Lucy's bundle of nerves while she tensed in his arms, her chest heaving as she sucked in precious air. She rode out her orgasm, letting Natsu prolong it by spoiling her clit and kissing her neck. A whimper sounded from her when he nipped at her shoulder, teeth sinking in as he ran his fingers over her wet folds, feeling her dripping arousal.

When she came down from her natural high, Natsu stroked her inner thighs, feeling her quiver beneath him. The two looked up at Gray, seeing his hazy eyes settle on the bed before turning to them.

"How do you want it?" he asked, eyes focused on Lucy.

She couldn't help but shrug, not knowing how they should proceed. She didn't want to give the wrong answer, hoping he could make the decision for them. "What do you want?"

Gray looked at Natsu, cocking his head. "I should probably be asking what you're comfortable with?"

Natsu continued to pet Lucy's thigh, fingers brushing against her sex every so often. Fire coursed through her veins with every subtle touch. His firm chest pressed against her back, keeping her steady while she caught her breath. She felt his chest vibrating as he spoke, his rough voice making her body tingle.

"Can I touch you?" he asked, fingers twitching against Lucy's body. Natsu wet his lips, resting his chin against Lucy's shoulder while keeping Gray's gaze. "Please?"

Gray grinned, nodding as he stepped towards the bed. "Yeah. How 'bout you lay down up here?"

Natsu stood, but before he could lay down, Gray reached over, hand wrapping around his cock. He pumped him with a loose fist, pulling a filthy moan from the man. Natsu's movements were halted while he let Gray work him over. Gray's eyes flitted to Lucy, his smile turning devious. "Do you want his thick cock in your pussy?"

As soon as guilt tried to take over, Lucy took a calming breath, reminding herself Gray wanted this too. They were all consenting adults, knowing the consequences of their actions. She nodded, her core clenching at the thought of Natsu filling her. "Yes," she whimpered, eyes fixed on Gray's hand stroking her former extra.

"Good. Take off your panties. You won't be needing them." He looked at Natsu, hand still giving him long and slow strokes, causing him to groan in pleasure. "Get on the bed."

Gray reluctantly let go of Natsu's length, letting him get a sense of clarity. He crawled onto the bed, his heart pounding as his excitement built. Once on his back, Natsu saw Gray offering the same hand that had just been used on him to help Lucy up. Gray kissed her once she was on her feet, seeing a sense of comfort washing over her from his familiar touches.

Gray ended the kiss, lips pulling into a smile as he placed a hand on Natsu's head, fingers twisting with his hair delicately. "I wanna see you ride him." He didn't bother acting like he didn't want it. He was setting them up, putting them in place to satisfy his cravings. He enjoyed seeing them like this, surrendering to their carnal needs with each other.

Lucy nodded, suppressing the moan that begged to escape. His hand smoothed over her ass as she climbed on the bed, both men's hungry gazes soaking her in. She straddled Natsu's hips, facing them. She hesitated, wondering if they wanted her to start yet. Her question was answered when she felt something touching her womanhood, her eyes darting down to see Natsu rubbing his throbbing member against her wetness.

"Ready?" Natsu asked in a husky voice, eyes glossy as he positioned his tip against her entrance. He waited until she nodded, lifting his hips to enter her.

Lucy moaned as the ache in her core was soothed, Natsu's cock spreading her inner walls. She lowered herself, her body swallowing him, reveling in the heat he gave her. A hand gripped her hip as he pushed her further down, grunting when he filled her to the hilt.

Lucy let her eyes open when she stopped moving, wondering for a second when she closed them. She blinked, looking down to see her former extra, only to marvel when she saw his other hand wrapped around Gray's cock. Her husband stood at the edge of the bed with one knee on the mattress, leaning over Natsu.

Her core clenched around Natsu from the sight, causing him to hiss at the sensation. He looked up at her, his predatory gaze making her tremble before he turned his head to Gray's cock.

She thought he was ignoring her, but she was proven wrong when Natsu's hips bucked, urging her to move. Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's chest while the other braced itself on the bed, her thighs working to lift herself from his cock. Before he could pull out, she lowered again, pleasuring racking her body as his member slid against her walls.

Lucy moaned, head falling back as she increased her speed, not bothering to hold back. Her nails skimmed Natsu's chest as she rode his cock, her body left exposed for either man to see. Moans and grunts filled the warm air, their bedroom heating up despite the cold November air outside.

She looked down, watching as Natsu stroked Gray's cock, his mouth parted as he swore. Pre-cum dripped from Gray's tip, sliding over Natsu's fingers to glisten their skin. Lucy didn't think anything could be more sexy, her walls squeezing Natsu as she thrust herself up and down.

A hot flush coated Natsu's chest, his mind foggy with lust and pleasure. He didn't think about it as he tugged on Gray's cock, needing to know what he tasted like when he wasn't mixed with Lucy's arousal. Gray took his silent hint, stepped closer so Natsu could reach, his tongue hesitant as it peeked out of his mouth.

His tongue dipped against the slit on the head, collecting a trail of pre-cum. He moaned, loving every bit of it. He wasn't so crazy about the actual flavor of Gray's semen, finding it salty and slightly bitter. His heart pounded and blood burned more from the idea of tasting _Gray_ , the thought bringing up the countless wet dreams and fantasies he had that involved just the two of them.

" _F_ _uuu_ _uck_ ," Natsu muttered before wrapping his lips around Gray's cock, the feeling foreign but welcomed. He was unsure how to pleasure Gray, letting his lips slide against his member while keeping his mouth tight around him. Gray's hand held the base of his cock to keep it in Natsu's mouth, allowing Natsu to run his hand over Gray's thighs, even if it was an awkward angle. He still wanted to touch him.

His other hand helped Lucy ride him, moaning when she squeezed him again. Her pussy was unlike anything he had felt before. No matter how many times he had been inside her, he never got tired of it.

Natsu's heart stung, remembering their break up hours ago. His hips started snapping upwards, driving the memory out of his mind. They would all need to talk later to sort out their feelings, but right now, he wanted to enjoy the moment. Not only was it his first real threesome - _something he never thought would happen to him_ , it was with the two people he desired more than anyone else in the world. He couldn't imagine replacing them, hoping he wouldn't have to.

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but the idea of them all three being together sounded too good to be true. Still, he held onto that little shred of hope, his heart warming as he pounded into Lucy and took more of Gray's cock in his mouth.

Everything felt surreal, his pulse racing and nerves sizzling. His body was overheating, but he welcomed the fire, using it to fuel his actions.

Gray kept a hand on Lucy's shoulder while the other stayed on Natsu's head, fingers weaving into his soft hair. He moaned, giving Natsu some tips to help him improve his technique since it was his first blowjob. "Use your tongue to lick." When Natsu obeyed, Gray closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Natsu's tongue dragging against the underside of his cock as he thrust into his mouth. " _Yeah!_ Like that!"

It wasn't the most skilled blowjob Gray had ever received, but it was definitely one of his favorites just because it was Natsu giving it. Not only was Natsu giving it his all, that hot mouth of his was perfect for fucking, the heat unlike any other. He would have fun exploring all the things Natsu and him could do together, while also teaching Natsu along the way. He was up for the challenge, up for the adventure.

And he hoped the three of them could be in it together. He didn't mind sharing, as long as it was with them.

Gray leaned in to kiss Lucy, feeling her enthusiasm as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Their lips slid until Gray ventured across her jaw towards her neck, pushing away the hair clinging to her sweaty skin before giving her open-mouthed kisses. He made them slow and deliberate, just like she loved them. He knew she had to be clenching Natsu's cock when she gasped, the mouth on his cock vibrating as Natsu hummed around his arousal.

Gray cursed against Lucy's neck before latching on, giving her a rough suck. Her hand pressed against his chest. For a split second, he thought she was going to push him away, but instead she teased his nipple with her fingers, pinching the small bud before rolling it.

He pulled away from Lucy's skin long enough to moan, " _Fuck yes_!" His mouth was on her a second later, nipping at the crook of her neck.

Natsu stopped moving his head when Gray thrust in deeper, letting the man above set the pace. He loved the feeling of Gray in his mouth, even if sometimes he felt like gagging. It was odd, but he wanted more of him. He never imagined he would suck a cock before he met Gray, but now he could say he rather liked it, even if it was a bit strange having something so thick and long pushing into his mouth over and over again.

He hoped Gray was enjoying himself, Natsu trying his best to please. He found Gray's balls, unsure if he should touch them before deciding there was no harm in it. He carefully massaged them, feeling the hand in his hair tighten as Gray let out a filthy moan. It was enough to spur Natsu on, taking in another inch of Gray's delicious cock while his eyes looked up, fixed on the couple kissing above him.

Natsu's hand cupped Lucy's ass, spreading her to go in deeper. Heat flooded his body as she rode his cock, her tight walls sending jolts of pleasure down his spine with every thrust. Her walls tightened, urging him to move his head. Everything going on around him was overwhelming, but he wanted every bit of it. He tried moving faster, rougher, tried lapping every inch of Gray's cock he could reach. He just wanted to please them, in any way he possibly could.

" _Damn!_ Almost... there..."

Gray's hips snapped forward just as Natsu leaned in, his length dragging against his tongue as the tip touched the opening of his throat. It wasn't enough to be considered deep throating, but that combined with Lucy's teasing fingers was enough to send Gray over the edge, his cum spilling into Natsu's hot mouth.

Natsu's eyes went wide, not expecting him to finish in his mouth. He felt Gray's cock throb, pulsing as he emptied himself. Not knowing what to do, Natsu held still, allowing his mouth to fill with that hot, thick liquid. He could taste it everywhere, the salty, bitter flavor invading his senses. He loved it, his own cock aching as Gray pulled out, a trail of cum leaking over Natsu's lips and cheek.

"So fucking sexy," Gray murmured, caressing Natsu's clean cheek before sitting on the bed, panting as he ran a hand over his chest and abs. "Swallow," he said, making Natsu moan at the command.

He obeyed, swallowing his thick cum, feeling it clinging to his throat on the way down. The taste remained for a while after that, his mouth feeling dry and wet at the same time. Natsu panted when he was sure most of it was down, eyes hooded and pulse racing.

"Now," Gray started, looking at the cum remaining on Natsu's cheek before glancing at his wife. "Kiss her."

Lucy leaned down, hovering over Natsu before licking the trail of cum on his face, the lewd action making him groan. The angle of penetration changed, Natsu not able to go in as deep as she pressed her chest to his, her lips sealing against his mouth before her tongue forced its way in.

Dirty thoughts filled Natsu's head as Lucy's tongue moved in his mouth, tasting Gray's cum as she fucked him, her pussy massaging his cock with every pump. His hips bucked, pumping into Lucy faster as they moaned at Gray's flavor, Natsu's tongue spreading what remained of Gray's cum in his mouth.

Lucy pulled away, moaning before her forehead rested on Natsu's chest, creating a gap between them as Gray reached around Lucy, hands groping her generous breasts.

" _Yes! Aaahhhhh!_ I'm— I-I'm co—"

Her core clenched as she moaned, Gray's thumbs swiping over her pert nipples. She didn't stand a chance, crying out as she came around Natsu's cock, wave after wave of pleasure invading her body. She wasn't off cloud nine before she felt Natsu's heat filling her with his release, Gray placing kisses on her back as she rode out the euphoric sensation.

Their bodies went slack after the rush subsided, Natsu not minding the additional weight on him. He hadn't felt that content in, well, he didn't think he ever had felt like that in his life. Despite knowing things could shatter if they did or said the wrong thing, Natsu was happy, his heart feeling whole as his best friends panted above him.

Gray was the first to move, helping Lucy climb off Natsu's softening cock. Natsu watched in amazement as Lucy was placed on her back, Gray's head disappearing between her legs to 'clean' her of the excess cum.

 _'My cum.'_

That caused Natsu to shiver, loving how adventurous Gray was in bed. He was exhausted, wanting to close his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He didn't want to miss a second of Gray's tongue dipping into Lucy's sex, pulling out his essence. Gray slowly lapped at her, allowing her to relax without getting her worked up.

When Gray deemed her clean enough, he pulled back, knowing there was still some cum deep inside her that his tongue couldn't reach. He moved to Natsu, his deep gaze fixed on his eyes before it fell to his softening cock. Gray leaned down, easily spreading Natsu's legs with no resistance. He took his member into his mouth, giving him soft sucks and licks, cleaning him as well.

That had Natsu sighing heavily, running his fingers through Gray's dark locks. " _Fuck_ ," he whispered, wondering how good it would feel if he was erect and Gray put more pressure on him. He enjoyed the gentle touches, much more than he thought he would. Natsu usually preferred things rough, but Gray's mouth was heaven on Earth, and he didn't want to leave.

Once Gray pulled off Natsu's cock, he sat up, a small blush on his face now that the dust had settled. They were panting, naked, and slightly sweaty. No one knew what to say for a moment, all just trying to catch their breaths while hoping someone else would take the lead.

"Should... we get cleaned up?" Lucy suggested, earning a nod from the two men.

Without a word, the three worn out adults shuffled about the house, Lucy taking the bathroom while Natsu and Gray went to the guest bathroom down the hall.

Natsu's face burned with a flush as he washed his cock with a small damp towel, deciding he could take a shower later. While Gray cleaned himself off, he looked over, wearing a similar blush.

"Do you wanna spend the night?"

Natsu nodded, his throat feeling tight as he mumbled, "Yeah, I'd really like that." He paused, wondering if that was overstepping, which was silly considering everything they just did. "Do you think Lucy'd mind?"

Saying her name brought a smile to his face, shocked by what transpired between the three of them. The two other times they 'shared' Lucy were nothing like what just happened. Natsu felt a deep connection to the two of them while they were together, this time not feeling ashamed for his thoughts and feelings. It would be great to feel that way every day, but he didn't know what the future held, keeping hope alive in his chest as the two men walked back to the master bedroom.

Gray asked Lucy if Natsu could spend the night once they got back, a sleepy Lucy nodding her head as she crawled into bed, hiding under the sheets. Natsu waited, unsure where he should be until Gray lifted the blankets, a soft smile on his face. "Go on."

Natsu swallowed, his anticipation high. They were about to step into a new level of intimacy, and he wanted to savor the moment. He slipped into bed, sliding over towards Lucy. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her middle while Gray came in after him, turning off the lamp on his nightstand before tucking himself against Natsu's backside.

Natsu welcomed the strong arm draped over his waist, his eyes sliding shut as a peacefulness seemed to wash over him. He felt Gray's breath on his back and Lucy's hair on his shoulder, both their bodies pressed against him.

Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard, but as the minutes ticked by, Natsu's heart started pounding louder, blood roaring in his ears. It wasn't until Gray cleared his throat that everything went silent, Natsu waiting with bated breath for him to speak.

"We can talk about everything in the morning. Okay?"

Natsu gulped, hearing Lucy's content sigh as she snuggled closer to Natsu, resting a hand on Gray's arm. "Yeah, sounds good."

Natsu nodded, allowing himself to smile as he whispered, "Yes."

The three passed out after a few minutes, exhaustion weighing them down. They had a long day and went through too many emotions. Natsu wished he had known this was an option earlier, wanting to spare everyone from the pain they felt. However, given the knowledge he had at the time, Natsu couldn't see it going any smoother, happy he ended up with his two best friends regardless.

They didn't know if a relationship between the three of them would work, but it was worth finding out.

* * *

 **Thank you for your patience! Also, thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Special thanks to those who reviewed last time: _FairyTailLover04, KJacket, mumof4, Lizxcliff11, Guest, GeminiS2, shadow31802, Lodemai04, LiviFanfics27, Guest, Squee, Masquerade360, Satyrykal, AnimeLover4LifeXD, xxdelightfullxx, Gigi-San28, Random-Gaurdian, Jcat007, sarahelle04, mdelpin, Guest, star, aspiringgeek, KarmaBoundLife, Weevilcat, NatsuHeartfilia0628, and Guest!_**

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty-One: His first time**


	21. His first time

***This chapter mostly contains gratsu. Lucy is included, but the main focus is on Natsu and Gray having sex for the first time.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: His first time**

Natsu's eyes slipped closed as he breathed Gray in, feeling their lips brush before they met in a kiss. Everything was slow at first, neither rushing despite the excitement coursing through their veins. It had been roughly three weeks since the three of them started dating, and Natsu was ready to take things to the next step.

When they first got together, he thought it may take longer to get comfortable with the idea, but he was caught up in the fun of starting a new relationship, wanting to experience as much as he possibly could. He knew in his heart what he wanted, and Gray was more than happy to oblige.

Natsu was ready to have sex with Gray, even if part of him was nervous it would hurt. He kept reminding himself about Lucy, remembering her using her strap-on with him. It hadn't hurt then, and Gray promised to be careful, especially since Natsu wasn't used to that type of sex. He was ready to find out himself if Gray had been telling the truth so long ago when he said the real thing felt better than a dildo.

Natsu groaned when Gray thrust his hips against his, their cocks hard and eager for more. Only the thin material of Natsu's boxers separated them from touching. Gray had already discarded his clothes, as well as Lucy, who was running her hands over their bodies. He had asked her to be there, wanting both his partners with him for this.

The preparations were already set, the lube injector filled, the wet wipes out, and the towels nearby. The only thing left to do was get them worked up before it was time to start, but honestly, Natsu felt ready to burst if they didn't get on with it. The anticipation alone consumed him, making him crave more.

His member throbbed the longer Gray rubbed himself against him, creating a delicious friction that had Natsu's blood burning. Natsu's large hands gripped Gray's ass, pulling him harder against him, needing to feel it all. He loved having Gray's cooler skin beneath his fingers, kneading the flesh while moaning into Gray's mouth. He couldn't get enough, feeling intoxicated on the man above him.

"Someone's eager," Gray whispered when their lips separated, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth. He didn't let Natsu get a word out before he covered his mouth again, tongue thrusting into that wet heat. Natsu moaned in response, his tongue moving against Gray's, the two enjoying the freedom that came with being together.

Natsu no longer had to hide how he felt, able to thoroughly enjoy every moment without fear of rejection. As far as he knew, they were all on the same page now, and he was grateful for it. He didn't want to imagine his life without them, both of them making his heart feel complete.

Although, as heartfelt as the moment was, no one could prevent the raw passion that soon took over, Natsu and Gray growing more aggressive with their kissing and touches. It wasn't anything dangerous, the two men preferring things rough. Natsu moaned when Gray grabbed his wrists, pulling them above his head as he held them there.

Natsu cursed under his breath before Gray stole another kiss, his hips bucking to chase the hardness that would soon be buried inside him. He didn't struggle against Gray's hold for a minute, enjoying the feeling of being pinned to the bed.

That was, until he wanted to be on top, Natsu breaking free of Gray's loose hold before flipping them. He was careful not to hurt himself in the process. He had something currently embedded in him, and too much movement caused pain.

Deeming himself okay, Natsu leaned in, earning a groan from Gray when he attached his mouth to his neck, giving him a rough suck. He bit down, loving the feeling of Gray's skin between his teeth, knowing it was turning an angry shade of red when his teeth and tongue started running over the tender spot.

That was one thing Natsu really liked about being with Gray. He didn't have to hold back like he sometimes did with Lucy. He feared he may hurt her on accident, but Gray could handle more aggression, more pain. He could bite Gray harder, dig his fingers into Gray's skin with more vigor. Gray could take it all, even dishing it back, which Natsu absolutely loved.

He still loved being with Lucy too. He could see and feel the differences between his partners while appreciating them both for it. They were unique, and he got the pleasure of being with both of them, physically and emotionally.

Natsu didn't know how long they kissed, but eventually they separated, both wanting to move on to the next step. He allowed Lucy and Gray to pull his boxers off, both rubbing his erection a few times before they got to work. Lucy grabbed the lube injector while Gray set out the pillow and towel, instructing Natsu to sit on it.

Only when Natsu laid over the pillow and spread his legs did his partners see what he was hiding, their eyes widening at the glass anal plug in his body. The base stuck out, flared enough so it couldn't accidentally slip all the way in.

Gray couldn't help himself, fingers circling around the base before giving it a tug. Natsu responded immediately, moaning as the plug pulled at his ring of muscles. He had experimented on himself over the past week, using his new toys to loosen him up in preparation for today. At first he thought it was merely a good idea, something to help everyone out, but Natsu had grown to like his plugs for his own pleasure.

Three times last week he used them by himself, keeping one in his ass while stroking his cock, imagining his two partners with him. He was happy with his purchase, and the longer Gray played with that toy in his ass, the more excited he got about what they were going to do soon enough.

"He's dripping," Lucy whispered, hand loosely circling Natsu's cock before giving him a soft pump. It wasn't much, but the intense feeling of Gray playing with his ass combined with that was enough to pull a long groan from Natsu. He was on cloud nine, and he never wanted to leave.

Pre-cum slid down his aching cock, lubricating Lucy's hand as she applied more pressure with her strokes. She tried timing her hand with Gray's actions, the man entranced as he pushed and pulled at the base of the plug, teasing Natsu's hole.

"How long has this been in?" Gray asked, one hand on the plug while the other worked to spread Natsu's cheek, giving him a better look. He admired Natsu's hairless ass, the sight making him ache. His own cock strained for attention, yet went ignored. He wanted Natsu fully prepared before he got his, that way they both felt nothing but pleasure.

"Since I got here," Natsu breathed, his voice thick with need. A flush had surfaced on his chest and neck, but Gray only thought he looked beautiful like that, spread out for him and Lucy to play with. Natsu moaned, the sound sending shivers through Gray's spine. "So, th-thirty minutes?"

Gray hummed, happy to hear Natsu took this seriously. He was going to prepare him with just his fingers, but this was better. Not only did it make Gray's pulse race, it was sure to loosen Natsu up better than his fingers ever could. He got a good look at the bulb in Natsu's ass every time he pulled on it, seeing it wasn't a small plug. Gray doubted Natsu got one that was as thick as himself, but it would help ease the discomfort when he penetrated him.

Just thinking about it made Gray's cock twitch. He couldn't count how many times he imagined taking Natsu. Hell, the first night he met him, Gray indulged in a short fantasy, one where Natsu was pinned against a wall, graciously accepting his cock from behind. He had dismissed it early on, assuming nothing would ever happen between them. It wasn't until about a year went by and Gray started seeing the curiosity in Natsu's eyes. That was when his fantasies got out of control.

He knew he should have told Lucy to break up with Natsu as soon as he suspected they had feelings for each other, but he couldn't kill his own curiosity, wanting to see how everything played out. Was it wrong? Probably. Was it dangerous? Absolutely. The only reason he allowed them to carry on was because he trusted both of them, knowing their feelings wouldn't rip them away from him. It was a risky move, but he was glad it happened the way it did.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Gray had hoped he could bring up the idea of a relationship between the three of them before Lucy and Natsu broke up, that way no one had to get hurt. He didn't want to see his best friends sad, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change that now.

He could only enjoy the outcome of everything, wanting to be with the two people who made him happy.

"Is this the biggest size you have?" Gray asked, twisting the plug, earning a choked sob as Natsu's head flew back. His toes curled so hard Gray thought they might break, but it was all from pleasure, not pain.

Natsu nodded, panting as he tried pulling himself together. The pleasure was high, every nerve in his body sensitive. It helped that he took care of himself right before heading over to their house, that way he could hold out longer. However, he was already looking forward to coming again, only this time, he wanted Gray in his ass instead of some toy.

Gray squeezed a finger between the plug and Natsu's ass, causing the man to jerk at the unexpected pressure. His eyes shut as he groaned, not bothering to stop himself as he dug his fingers into the sheets. "Oh fuck! _Fuck!_ "

"Do you like this?" Gray asked, moving his finger around the plug, further stretching Natsu's hole.

He nodded, his face flushing a few shades darker than his pink hair. " _Nggh! Yes!_ "

When Gray withdrew his finger, he heard a slight whine from Natsu, but he didn't pay him any attention. It wouldn't be long until he was moaning again, a smirk sliding on Gray's face as he grabbed the flared end of the plug, pulling it further than he had before.

" _Ooooooh god!_ "

Since the part closest to the base was the thickest, it stretched Natsu's opening, causing him to groan as Gray focused on that part, ensuring his boyfriend would be nice and stretched before they fucked. "So beautiful," he whispered, bringing a smile to Natsu's face.

Despite being horny enough to drool, Natsu was having the time of his life. He had fun playing with Lucy and Gray, and their combined touches mixed with praise made everything perfect.

Things only got better when Lucy slipped Natsu's leaking cock past her lips, her tongue sliding along his sensitive skin. Natsu swore he could finish without being touched at all, but that wasn't how he wanted things to end. He had fantasized far too long about having Gray deep in his ass to finish now.

Gray loved every filthy moan passing through Natsu's parted lips. He looked like a warrior, toned tan muscles glistening with sweat. He had fought with Natsu enough times to feel the raw power hidden inside that body, threatening to burst. Speaking of bursting, Gray had to wrap his hand around his cock, needing some contact or he was likely to explode.

His dark blue eyes raked over Natsu's form while Lucy took him deep in her mouth, the two working to spoil their boyfriend. He was happy they ended up together. Natsu complimented them. He enjoyed hanging out with him as well as the fun stuff they did behind closed doors. Whatever they were up to, Gray found himself happy, and he knew Lucy was happier too.

"I'm glad you went with glass," Gray said, pushing the plug all the way in before pulling again. He loved hearing and seeing Natsu's reactions. He could see why Lucy enjoyed having sex with him so much. He was all fire and passion, even if he was on the receiving end of pleasure. "I bet it was cold when it went in you, huh?"

Natsu nodded, biting his lower lip as he bucked his hips backwards, trying to get more of the plug inside him. He wished he had one bigger, or at least longer. _'I'll have Gray in me soon enough,'_ he thought, moaning when Gray twisted the plug once again.

"Good. Glass ones feel awesome, right? They're so hard," Gray started, earning a moan from Natsu. "But you know, I think you'd like some of the kinds I have."

Natsu's head spun, imagining Gray using toys on himself. He knew Lucy used a strap-on with him occasionally, but he didn't think past that. With no shred of embarrassment, Natsu asked, "What's your favorite?" He cursed the desperation in his voice, hearing how needy he sounded.

Grinning, Gray said, "It's a silicone plug that vibrates. It can make me come without even touching my dick."

" _Fuck_ ," Natsu whispered while Lucy hummed, both loving that answer.

Aside from it being made of silicone, it was the perfect toy. He wished he could use silicone lubricant with it, but it would get ruined. Silicone lubricant broke down silicone toys. It was best to use water-based lubricants with those, which was why Lucy and Gray had a well stocked supply of both toys and lubes for all occasions. It was the same with most of their dildos. It was a shame they couldn't mix some with others considering silicone stayed slippery longer.

That was one of the reasons Gray was happy to see Natsu had a glass plug. It could be used with any lube and it was sure to last longer than other toys since it was made out of a durable material. As long as they didn't drop it from great heights onto a hard floor, it was nearly indestructible.

At least, Gray hadn't had any of his glass toys break, but he was careful with them.

Just like he was careful with Natsu when he withdrew the plug completely, going slowly so it wouldn't cause pain. Natsu let out a long sigh when the thing was completely removed, Gray hoping his partner didn't feel too empty afterwards. Then again, if he did, Gray would make that feeling go away.

Despite Natsu being prepared for anal, Gray couldn't help but want to play with him as well. They had experimented with fingering over the past few weeks, but it was never for long and always with one finger at a time.

Gray remembered last week when they really got into it, him worshiping Natsu's cock while he had a finger thrusting in and out of his ass. The sounds Natsu made had to be one of his favorite things about that time, loving the praise and empowerment as Gray serviced Natsu's cock with his mouth and hand.

Gray lathered two fingers with lube, tracing them around Natsu's puckered hole before pushing inward. His body accepted it easily, giving Gray some relief. Natsu was prepared physically, but there was always more room to play.

"That feels good," Natsu whispered, resting his head back as he let Gray penetrate him. It was about the same width as the plug, but not as rounded, giving Natsu some relief. He enjoyed the way Gray went slow at first, increasing his speed with every thrust into his body.

Before Natsu knew it, he was a moaning mess, caught up in the pleasure of Gray finger fucking him and Lucy sucking on his thick cock. He didn't want to, but he had to put his hand on Lucy's head before threading his fingers through her hair, giving her a soft tug to get off.

When she pulled up, she wore a grin, her lips swollen and wet from her saliva and his pre-cum. "Ready to come?"

He nodded, breathing heavy to control himself. He didn't want to finish yet, but they had a way of driving him up a wall in the best way.

When Gray saw Natsu's nod, he slowed down, making sure to avoid his prostate or else they would be cleaning up a mess before the real fun began. He fingered Natsu until his breathing evened out, wearing a soft smile when he pulled his fingers from his ass. "How're you feeling?"

"Amazing," Natsu said, not bothering to hide how he felt. Two years ago, he never dreamed he'd have anything pushed into his ass, and now he couldn't wait to accept his boyfriend's cock. His life had certainly changed since meeting Lucy and Gray, but he couldn't be happier they let him in their lives, especially when he could have them both at the same time.

Lucy leaned down, kissing Natsu and swallowing his moans. He had one hand on the back of her neck, holding her in place while his other hand gripped at the base of his cock, not wanting to come yet.

Gray liked testing his boundaries, adding a third finger to really stretch Natsu out. That caused him to growl, back arching and inner walls clamping around the intruding limbs. Gray didn't stop, thrusting into Natsu a few times to get him good and ready. It wouldn't be long before he began.

Gray switched back to two fingers, fucking him for another minute or two before deciding Natsu had enough. When Gray stopped, Lucy pulled away, the two admiring their disheveled boyfriend for a moment. He was aching, his body flushed and cock twitching with need. Natsu's breathing came out in heavy pants, his eyes hazy, driven by desire. Gray couldn't wait to be inside that hot body, and Lucy couldn't wait to watch.

Gray used a wet wipe on his hand, cleaning his fingers. He used a fresh one on Natsu's ass, using delicate swipes so as not to irritate his sensitive skin. Once clean, Gray using the lube injector on Natsu, making sure his passage was nice and wet for him. He knew there couldn't be too much of the slipper substance. He couldn't help but poke the tip of his finger into Natsu's ass a few times, watching his boyfriend squirm the longer he teased him.

" _Fuck_ , are you gonna fuck me or just play with me all day?" Natsu asked, some bite in his tone. He need Gray inside him, a burning passion threatening to consume his very soul if Gray didn't dull the roaring flames.

Gray grinned, loving the fire behind Natsu's eyes. He coated his cock in lube, moaning as he positioned himself between his boyfriend's spread legs. "Still okay with no condom?" Gray asked, stroking his cock, hot liquid pulsing through his veins.

Natsu nodded, his voice more needy as he whispered, "I wanna feel you. All of you."

That answer made Gray groan, the urge to just take Natsu surfacing, but he shut it down. He wanted his first time to be good, special, and rough sex could wait until they were more used to each other, physically and emotionally.

Despite wanting it, Natsu clenched when he felt the tip of Gray's cock press against his ass. It was a strange sensation, one he would have to get used to.

Gray wasn't ready to penetrate him yet, but he worried when he saw Natsu's resistance. "Do you still want this?"

"Yeah, just..." Natsu took a deep breath, reaching his hands out. One found Lucy, her fingers intertwining with his own while his other hand wanted Gray, his chest warming when Gray grabbed his hand. "Kinda scared."

"We don't have to do this today," Gray said, offering Natsu a kind smile. "I promise, I won't be mad or disappointed. I'm only gonna like it if you're having fun, so if you think you're not ready, that's okay."

He leaned in, kissing Natsu's hand before turning it around, his lips skimming his wrist, sending small pulses of pleasure through his nerves. "I'll wait."

Natsu shook his head, knowing he wanted this. He took a deep breath, reminding himself he was safe in their hands. "I'm ready. I'm just kinda scared it's gonna hurt." He hooked his legs around the back of Gray's knees, keeping him from leaving.

"Remember to relax," Gray said, moving Natsu's hand to rest on his shoulder. He shifted closer, stroking his cock over the crack of Natsu's ass, teasing his body. "It'll feel good if you trust me and relax."

Natsu nodded, thinking back to the time Lucy fucked him with her strap-on. He had been nervous then too, but it had worked out. If he could handle that, he was hopeful he could handle Gray's cock.

Gray was longer and thicker, though not freakishly thick. If he were, Natsu would have reconsidered letting Gray take him. He wondered how Gray would handle his cock, seeing as he was thicker than his. _'It'd probably be easier for Gray since it wouldn't be his first time with another man...'_

Natsu put those pesky thoughts out of his head, focusing on Gray's dark eyes as he slowly relaxed his muscles, readying himself for Gray. He nodded, voice barely a whisper as he said, "Go ahead. I want it."

Swallowing, Natsu squeezed Gray's shoulder, a smile spreading over his face. "I want you."

With that motivation, Gray pushed forward, his head spreading that ring of muscles, gaining entry into Natsu's body. Gray moaned and Natsu gasped as more of Gray's cock entered, giving Natsu a full sensation he never thought he'd feel. Gray was much bigger than anything else Natsu had ever received, his mouth parted as he panted, head thrown back as a groan tumbled out.

Gray almost stopped, but Natsu held his shoulder, keeping him from retreating. While the feeling was different and much more filling than anything he had before, Natsu couldn't deny the underlying pleasure working its way in. He didn't feel pain, merely discomfort, but he knew that would fade once he got adjusted.

" _More_ ," he moaned, shamelessly spreading his legs wider, opening himself up for Gray. "Please."

There was no arguing with that. Natsu's need was written all over his face, his cheeks flushed and his eyes hooded. Gray pulled back an inch, only to thrust more of his thick cock into Natsu's ass. He was hot inside, hotter than anything Gray had ever experienced. It made his body want to melt, to mold against the man who drove him wild.

" _Ahhh!_ " Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand as Gray pushed deeper inside, every thrust serving to bury more of his cock into Natsu's ass. He was much hotter than the anal plug and Lucy's dildo. It was even hotter than Gray's fingers, his member filling him, stretching his walls as it throbbed. " _Fuck!_ Fuck, you feel huge!"

If Gray hadn't been overwhelmed, he might have chuckled. Instead, Gray groaned, hands splaying over Natsu's chest and stomach, feeling the muscles tensing with every push into his body. " _Shit!_ You have no idea how good you feel."

Dark locks fell into Gray's face as he moved his body closer, hands pressing against either side of Natsu to keep steady. He moaned at the euphoric feeling, every nerve in his body buzzing. He swore his blood was nothing more than liquid fire, burning hotter the longer he stayed in his tight ass.

"So fucking sexy," he moaned, licking his lips as he gazed at the flustered expression growing on his boyfriend's face. "How's it feel?"

Natsu gasped, his chest heaving as he panted. Sweat started surfacing on his forehead and shoulders at first, his heart rate accelerating at an alarming rate. He felt alive. He felt free. It was a bizarre feeling, but he wanted it to last forever.

Natsu growled when he felt Gray's hips, his cock completely inside his burning body. " _Damn_ ," he moaned, nails digging into Gray's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. "Didn't think you'd get it all in."

Gray barked out a laugh, a grin sliding over his face as he leaned in, placing a single kiss on Natsu's chest, right over his heart. He looked up, eyes feral and dangerous, but that only made Natsu want him more.

"Not gonna lie, I didn't know if I could either." He had never fucked a virgin ass aside from Lucy's, and that had taken a few tries before he was finally able to give her the whole thing. Natsu took Gray's cock like a champ, but he had a feeling the man's pure determination was a contributing factor.

Natsu was stubborn, but to be fair, Gray was too.

"Mind if I start?" Gray asked, needing to feel the delicious friction against his cock. He loved the pulsing of Natsu's body, the heat and tightness, but thrusting was what he really wanted. Luckily for him, Natsu nodded.

"Please."

Lucy smiled as she climbed behind Natsu, still holding his hand so he had something to squeeze, which he did with almost every thrust. She carded her fingers through his hair, doing her best to keep him relaxed. She enjoyed the sounds coming from both her men, her body buzzing with excitement as she let her eyes roam over their bodies. She looked from Natsu to Gray, then between to see where they connected.

She wished she could take a picture, to capture the beautiful moment. Since they hadn't discussed it prior, she didn't bother entertaining that thought any longer. If their relationship was going to work, they needed respect, trust, and communication. Those three things needed to be used, otherwise the three of them wouldn't last.

" _Shit_ ," Gray moaned as he thrust forward, the copious amount of lube helping him slide in and out without any snags. He was glad they used so much, making it a better experience for the both of them. He rolled his hips, loving the filthy moans he pulled from his boyfriend's parted mouth.

Natsu closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he felt Gray's length rubbing against his walls with every thrust. The longer he fucked him, the less he felt the need to squeeze Lucy's hand for support. When pure pleasure started coursing through his body, Natsu released her hand, tracing over her body to figure out where he was since he couldn't see.

Lucy helped him, guiding his hand to her core before he pushed two fingers into her wet heat without warning. He heard her soft moans mixing with Gray's deep ones, Natsu's sounds a cross between a grunt and growl when Gray fucked him nice and deep.

While Natsu wished Gray would go harder, he understood his boyfriend wouldn't. They agreed his first time should be careful, that way Natsu wasn't scared of anal sex. It was a new experience for him, and one bad experience could ruin the act.

Natsu didn't want that, so he relished in Gray's slow and long strokes, his insides burning in the best ways. He cursed when Gray wrapped a hand around his cock, giving him a few pumps before leaning in, his lips pressed against Natsu's flushed chest.

Natsu wanted to kiss him back, but then Gray's lips wrapped around his nipple, and he couldn't bring himself to think about anything but the strange and euphoric pleasure crashing over him in waves.

He hadn't come yet, but he didn't have to in order to roar, toes curling and body tightening around that thick cock in his ass. " _Fuck!_ Feels so fucking _good!_ "

"Good," Gray mumbled before lapping over Natsu's nipple again, stealing a glance up to see Natsu's fingers thrusting in and out of Lucy's soaked core, her own hands busying themselves with her breasts.

Gray moaned, his heart warm and chest light, happy they were all getting along so far. They were still trying to figure out their rhythm, trying to balance between the three, but it never felt even. He was sure they would get there one day, but for now, he was enjoying the ride, loving their little adventure.

" _Graaay_ ," Natsu hissed, his voice full of air and need. "I wanna be on top."

Gray raised a brow before lifting up, giving Natsu a cautious glance. His hips stilled, body pulling up while keeping his cock firmly rested in Natsu's tightness. He threw Lucy a look, seeing she was just as confused. Before either could ask if he was sure he was ready for that next step, Natsu caught his breath.

"I wanna try riding you."

"Oh." Gray blinked, not expecting that. His lips parted, staring down at his boyfriend, thinking he looked absolutely fuckable right now, especially with his flushed cheeks and fiery eyes. Natsu was an unusual man, but that was one of the things Gray liked about him. He was fun to be around. "Y-yeah! If you're sure?"

When Natsu nodded, Gray slowly pulled out, knowing it would hurt it he just yanked out. Natsu immediately felt empty, but he ignored the feeling for now, knowing it wouldn't last long. The three of them moved, Gray removing the pillow from play, resting his ass over the towel while Natsu straddled his hips.

Lucy stayed to the side, unsure where she should go until Gray reached out, taking her hand to pull her close. He had her rest right above his head, giving her a smile before saying, "I wanna watch him until he gets the hang of it, then I want you sitting on my face. Okay?"

She nodded, sucking in a shaky breath as anticipation thrummed through her veins. While biding her time, she slowly ran her finger over her wet folds, feeling her arousal coating the tip of her finger. Watching her men fuck was one of the wildest and most erotic things she had ever witnessed, and Natsu had turned it up a notch, taking dominance despite being on the receiving end.

Natsu licked his lips, finding himself happier now that he was in control. He could manage the speed, the roughness of the thrusts, everything. He used a few fingers to hold Gray's cock in place, feeling the slickness on his skin from lube. After a few deep breaths, Natsu lowered himself down, stopping when he felt the blunt end of Gray's cock touch his ass.

Nervousness fluttered up, but that didn't stop him from sinking down, surprised by the immediate difference the new position made. He moaned, feeling it easier to take Gray's cock when he controlled the penetration. He reached behind him, grabbing his ass cheeks to spread himself, letting Gray's cock slip into him with less resistance.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Natsu whispered as Gray's cock filled him again, reaching deeper from the new angle.

Gray clenched his teeth as he felt that tight heat consume him, his hands gripping Natsu's thighs as pleasure flushed through his system. A deep groan tore from his throat when Natsu lifted himself for the first time, Gray's cock sliding against his walls.

"So... _good!"_

Natsu nodded before letting himself fall again, his cock leaking as he took on a slow rhythm. He looked down, seeing the dark lust hazing Gray's eyes. He leaned down, careful not to let his cock slip out as he kissed him, moaning when Gray's tongue immediately pushed into his mouth.

"You feel amazing," Gray mumbled against Natsu's lips, moaning when the man purposely clenched around his arousal.

Natsu was panting, his lungs burning for more air, but he didn't want to part from Gray for long. "You too!"

Natsu's tongue slipped into Gray's eager mouth while his hips moved, finding a comfortable pace. It wasn't too fast, Natsu still getting used to the feeling. Fire climbed up his body with every thrust, that feeling only intensifying when Natsu pulled away and leaned back. He saw Lucy and Gray both looking over his body, admiring every inch they could see. At that moment, he felt invincible, able to conquer the world if he wanted to.

Gray reached up, hand dragging against Natsu's pec before he wrapped his fingers around his throat, feeling every shallow breath Natsu took as he gave him a light squeeze. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it was enough to get Natsu's pulse racing, his blood roaring in his ears as he let out a sultry moan, one that made even Gray flush.

"How're you doing?" he asked, wanting to feel the vibration from Natsu's words against his palm.

Natsu didn't disappoint, making Gray's cock throb as he moaned, " _Amazing!_ Feels awesome!"

With every thrust downwards, Natsu grew in confidence. He didn't mind when his cock bobbed from the motion, or the blush that definitely covered his chest, neck, and cheeks. He only cared about the connection he felt and the pleasure washing over him as he rode Gray's cock like a natural.

" _Fuuuuuck!_ "

Natsu tilted his head back, eyes sliding shut as he gyrated his hips, making short but fasts thrusts. He loved the groans spilling from Gray's lips, but he liked what happened next even more.

He looked down when he felt the bed shifting, Lucy climbing over Gray's head to silence him. Pleasure soon crossed her face as Gray's tongue ran over her dripping sex, his mouth pressing against her wet folds while tasting everything she had to offer. She was soaked and needed stimulation, and Gray loved to satisfy his partners.

Natsu felt Gray's hand around his neck loosening until it fell to Natsu's crotch. That strong hand wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping him, letting his pre-cum make his skin slick.

Lucy, worked up from watching Natsu and Gray go at it, didn't need long before she was coming undone. She whimpered as she approached the edge, tipping over once Natsu reached out, grabbing the back of her head to pull her close, their lips melding together in a heated kiss.

Natsu's tongue invaded Lucy's gaping mouth as her body shook, Gray's tongue flicking her clit like his life depended on it. The three were moaning and panting, all overwhelmed with pleasure.

When Lucy regained her senses, she kissed Natsu back, causing him to groan before she pulled away. Lucy fell to the side of them, gasping for air as her hands ran over her body, her eyes staying on the sight of Natsu riding her husband in sheer ecstasy.

Natsu gripped Gray's shoulders when his boyfriend started sitting up, a strong arm wrapping around his back to hold him close. His hand slipped from between them, tugging on that soft pink hair to direct Natsu's lips to his. Their kiss was uncoordinated and messy, but neither cared, both moaning as they moved against each other. They were lost in their own little world, caught up in the pleasure burning between them.

As much as Gray wanted that to last forever, he felt greedy, desiring more. He was the first to end the kiss, his voice dark and rough as he said, "I want you on all fours."

Natsu moaned, his ass clenching around Gray's cock as he nodded his head. He was drunk on lust, happy to make Gray's wish come true. When he tried lifting off Gray's cock, he found his thighs burning, worn out from bouncing up and down so long. Lucy and Gray helped him off, a gasp slipping past his lips as Gray's cock withdrew from his body. He didn't know if he would ever get used to the sensations of a cock entering or exiting his body, but he hoped he would get to find out.

Natsu took Gray's place on the bed, digging his elbows into the mattress as he lowered his head, his ass sticking in the air for Gray to enjoy. He moaned in comfort as his muscles relaxed, but he would soon be worked up again. Gray crawled behind him before laying his hands on Natsu's ass, ready to fuck him again.

"I love how tight and hot you feel," Gray said, sliding his cock up and down, teasing Natsu's hole.

Natsu jutted back without thinking, wanting Gray inside him now. He hadn't finished, and his cock was throbbing, begging for release. "Fuck me," he begged, not caring how he sounded. " _Fuck me, Gray!_ "

Gray gave him what he wanted without much delay, adding more lube to the mix before pushing into Natsu's eager body, a groan tearing from his lips as he slid his cock against his tight ring of muscles. He didn't wait long before picking up the pace, the two moaning as the heat built up between them.

Up until then, Natsu didn't realize Gray hadn't stimulated his prostate while fucking, relying on the stretch and massaging to pleasure Natsu. It was only when Gray started experimenting with his thrusts that Natsu realized it, pure pleasure shooting up his spine when Gray found what he was looking for, positioning his body so he could hit that hidden sweet spot.

"Oh _god!_ " Natsu clenched his teeth, his body tightening as Gray hit it again and again, rhythmically sliding against his prostate to drive his boyfriend crazy. "Gray! Gray! _Graaay!_ "

Natsu's hands curled over the sheets, his face pushing into the bed to smother his cries of pleasure. His orgasm hit him before he realized it, every nerve in his body sparking as he came on the towel beneath them, his body pulsing and tingling all at the same time. Everything buzzed from one of the best climaxes of his life.

The euphoric feeling of Natsu's ass clamping around his cock wasn't enough to make Gray stop. He wasn't done with Natsu, pounding into him from behind, using his tight grip on Natsu's hips to pull him back with every thrust. He knew he was going to take it slow at first, but Natsu felt too incredible wrapped around his cock, his tight heat making his body surge. His right hand left Natsu's hip before crashing down on the man's ass, hearing the unmistakable sound of skin slapping skin and Natsu's dirty moans.

"You like me fucking you?" Gray asked, his voice airy as he panted. He felt the sweat sliding down his chest and back, but he didn't give a single fuck. Natsu was all he could think about, a smile spreading his lips when Natsu came up for air, the man sounding just as breathless as he felt.

" _Yeeeessss!_ Feels am- _amazing!_ "

Gray moaned, another surge of pleasure coursing through his body. "You like my cock filling you up?"

His voice cracked as he shouted, "I love it!"

Natsu didn't care that he already came. His body was extra sensitive, but having Gray buried deep inside him felt too good to stop now. Besides, he wanted Gray to come inside him, craving that intimacy they had been lacking. He wasn't sure, but he swore he could feel Gray was close, the throb in Gray's cock giving it away.

"Damn," Gray muttered, dark bangs hanging over his eyes. Natsu started bucking backwards with every thrust, surprising Gray while also taking his breath away. He felt his resolve crumbling, warmth pooling in his lower stomach as his muscles began to tense. " _Oh fuck!_ I... I can't hold out!"

Gray grit his teeth as he fucked Natsu with everything he had, hearing the man beneath him moaning, feeling him writhing in ecstasy. Natsu took every inch of Gray's cock like he was made for him, his body burning for more, and Gray was there to deliver.

He gave Natsu three more powerful thrusts before he felt the tension in his body snap, his hips grounding into Natsu's backside as he filled him with his release.

Natsu's eyes widened at the strange feeling, his cheeks flooding with heat as he blushed. He had wanted it, and he was happy Gray finished inside him, but that didn't make the wet, hot feeling any less weird. He was sure he would get used to it eventually, a soft, lazy smile surfacing as he rested his head against the bed, panting out hot breaths.

He had done it.

He had sex with Gray, and he absolutely loved every second of it.

Gray pulling out of his ass was something else, Natsu immediately clenching. He feared Gray's cum would seep out, part of him wanting to keep it in a while longer, just to hold onto that feeling, that bond.

Natsu didn't expect Gray's arms to wrap around him, turning him to pull him into a tight embrace, neither minding the sweat clinging to their bodies. He moaned when Gray kissed him, his raven locks tickling Natsu's nose as his lips skimmed his, breathing him in for a moment before firmly pressing against his mouth.

Natsu parted his lips, allowing Gray's tongue to push inside, the two coming down from their natural high. Natsu was a bit sleepier than Gray after, his body aching in a delicious way as the sweat started to dry on his heated skin.

He needed to visit the bathroom to take care of the semen in his ass and hop in the shower to wash himself, but for now, all he cared about was the connection he felt with Gray as their lips melded together. Everything felt... _right_.

Gray's hand slid into Natsu's messy hair as he pulled away, holding him close. "That was amazing," he murmured, dark eyes still cloudy, his smile soft but vibrant. "How do you feel?"

"Incredible," Natsu answered, not bothering to feel embarrassed for the moment. He held Gray just as tightly as he was being held, a sense of safety and comfort surrounding him. They still had a ways to go before they were in love, but if Natsu was being honest with himself, he had already started falling before they got together.

"Yeah?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to nod.

"Yeah. You made it feel good."

Gray's smile widened as he kissed the corner of Natsu's mouth, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he soaked him in. He had wanted it for so long, his heart beaming now that he had him. Part of Gray was still scared of the unknown, still holding back in their relationship, but in that moment, he felt nothing but contentment. His worries were put on hold, his happiness spreading through his body.

"I'm glad," he said, eyes opening to gaze into that endless green. He wasn't sure if he said it before, but Natsu's eyes were mesmerizing, so deep and strong, able to put Gray in a trance if he wasn't too careful. "Did it hurt?"

Relief took over when Natsu shook his head, whispering, "No."

Gray's lips pulled back as he grinned, his nose bumping against Natsu's. The two were in their own little world, wrapped up in each other. Natsu was the first to speak after half a minute of silence, his tone teasing as he whispered, "You were right. The real thing feels better."

"Hmph."

Both men looked over, seeing Lucy's arms crossed over her bare chest, a small smile resting on her lips. "I see how it is."

They chuckled, seeing she wasn't actually offended. "Not to say you're not good too," Natsu said, the woman shrugging in response.

"It's okay. I like the real thing better too."

Smiles spread over their faces before Natsu took a deep breath. He pulled away from Gray's arms, still clenching his body. "I'mma... I'm gonna go to the bathroom, then I'll help clean up."

Gray waved a dismissive hand, standing up himself. "I got it. You go relax."

Natsu nodded, hurrying to the guest bathroom. The faster he cleaned himself, the faster he could rejoin his boyfriend and girlfriend. His grin stayed on his face, his heart feeling fuller than it had in a long time. He had sex with his two best friends, his two partners, and he couldn't be happier.

While Natsu was off to clean himself, Gray took care of his own mess, using a wet wipe on his cock before washing his hands in their master bathroom. He would take a shower soon, but first, he wanted to make sure Lucy was properly taken care of.

He tossed the used towel into a hamper before rejoining Lucy on the bed, his hand trailing up her bare thigh as he hovered over her. "Did you like watching us?" he asked, fingers searching, finding her core with ease. He dragged a finger against her folds, feeling her soaked skin. She was worked up, whimpering when he brushed against her engorged clit. "Such a dirty girl," he said with a dark grin.

"I can't help it," she whispered, breathlessly. "You're both so sexy."

Lucy moaned when he pushed and swirled his thumb against her clit, using just the right amount of pressure. He knew her body well, knew how to get her riled up and how to tease his princess.

"Mind if I finish you off?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her shoulder. His fingers prodded at her sex, Gray smothering a snicker when he felt Lucy trying to buck her hips, wanting to get closer. "Is that a yes?"

" _Yes_ ," she moaned, allowing him to push her down on the bed. She watched as Gray crawled between her legs, his bangs covering the devilish glint in his eyes.

He wasn't ready to come again, but his mouth and tongue worked perfectly fine. He hoped Natsu would join when he got back.

Until then, Lucy was all his.

* * *

 **As always, let me know what you think. :)**

 **Thank you so much for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those awesome people who reviewed last time:** _ **Kauia, mumof4, Lizxcliff11, GeminiS2, LiviFanfics27, ChunkyFunkyMunky, ShanaDumblond, sassykitten1701, Satyrykal, Weevilcat, xxdelightfullxx, KJacket, TheLochNessy, Masquerade360, Ettie4Happie, Guest, Guest, poodlekin500, Gigi-San28, Random-Gaurdian, shadow31802, Guest, misslovely144, and Madabelle26!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty-Two: Negotiation**


	22. Negotiation

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Negotiation**

Natsu thought it was going to be a typical Friday. Lucy and him got off work, he swung by his apartment to check on Happy, then he went to Lucy and Gray's house to hang out with them.

The relationship between the three of them had been going on for a month and a half now, and while they still had some adjusting to do, they were all getting along relatively well. The connection was amazing, the sex was fantastic, and Natsu had never felt happier.

That was, until he found out where he really stood in the relationship.

Natsu was lounging around on the couch with his head in Lucy's lap, staring at his phone. A movie was playing on the TV, but he was busy looking at job openings in the area, debating if he wanted to switch career paths.

While he loved working with Lucy, he had to admit, it felt strange now that the three of them were together. He spent a lot of time with Lucy, but not as much time with Gray. Not only that, he was getting restless in his current position, wanting more challenges. Lucy had taken the news well when he said he was considering leaving. She only asked that he gave her a two week's notice so she could look for his replacement.

If Natsu didn't have bills to pay, he would consider being a full time student, but rent and food weren't cheap, and he was still making payments on his car. Natsu was looking for something part time so he could continue going to classes every few nights, feeling accomplished for doing something extra.

Gray had been with them a moment ago, but he stepped out of the room to answer a phone call. When Natsu heard footsteps approaching, he assumed Gray would reclaim his spot on the couch under Natsu's legs and they could go back to watching TV, but neither of those things happened.

Gray stepped in, heading towards one of the recliners where his jacket laid on the back. He cast Lucy a glance before asking, "Did we have any plans for tonight?"

Lucy hummed for a second before shaking her head, running her fingers absentmindedly through Natsu's hair. "Nope. Why?"

Gray nodded, shrugging on his jacket before slipping his feet into the shoes he took off earlier. That caught Natsu's attention, his brows furrowing because he thought the three were going to spend the evening hanging out together, inside.

"Loke called. He's in town and wants to hang out."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy continued playing with Natsu's hair, not reacting to the news. "For how long?"

"How long he's in town or how long he wants to hang out?" Gray asked, pulling out his phone to tap at it.

"I meant in town, but I guess both. Were you wanting to bring him here or stay somewhere else?"

Natsu put his phone on the ground so he could give their conversation his full attention. A strange, ill feeling began spreading through his chest. He tried ignoring it, telling himself it was nothing. However, he couldn't focus on anything else, his curiosity getting the better of him. _'Who's Loke? And why does Gray wanna hang out with him instead of us?'_

He couldn't recall hearing about this Loke person before, but considering Lucy was nonchalant about it, he couldn't be bad. He listened, eyes flitting up to Gray to see the smile on his boyfriend's face.

"He's leaving in the morning. Guess he's driving through to Clover Town and wanted to hang out and get a drink with me while he's here. We'd probably be out a few hours. I was thinking of going to his hotel if that's okay with you?"

Natsu's heart dropped, realizing he was right. Something was wrong, but his brain refused to put the pieces together. He didn't want to think _that_ was actually happening. It hurt just entertaining the thought.

Lucy nodded, offering Gray a warm smile. "Yeah, that's fine. Just text me if you're going to stay the night that way I don't wait up for you?"

Natsu's stomach twisted, his arms and legs feeling numb as he slowly sat up, shocked eyes moving between Lucy and Gray, hoping he was misunderstanding what they were talking about. _'He's not gonna—'_

"Yeah, I'll text you if I do." Gray leaned in, giving Lucy a kiss to the lips before pulling back. He caressed her cheek, looking at her with love and adoration, but it only made Natsu sick to his stomach.

He didn't want to confirm what he was thinking, but when Gray turned to give him a kiss, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Who's Loke?"

Gray jolted for a moment, as if the question caught him off guard. Instead of kissing Natsu like he planned, he stood so he could answer him properly. "He's a friend. We met in college."

Natsu felt his chest constricting, his mind telling him to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to know the answer, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, his throat feeling tight as he pushed the words out. "So... you're just hanging out?"

Natsu paused, waiting for Gray to answer. His heart started pounding harder for every second Gray remained silent. He didn't want to, but Gray was leaving him no choice, forcing him to ask the question. His fingers dug in his jeans as he asked, "You're not gonna have sex with him, right?"

The silence that followed was deafening. Everything around Natsu seemed to fade except for Gray, his heart falling when he finally answered.

"Well, maybe."

Natsu's shoulders fell as he stared at Gray, his mind blanking for a moment, trying to protect himself from the pain that tried penetrating his heart. Gray looked at Lucy for guidance, but she offered none, only turning to face Natsu while he processed what he heard.

Natsu tried swallowing, but it didn't work, his throat feeling blocked. "Aren't..." He coughed, the back of his eyes pricking as reality trickled in. He couldn't believe it, refused to think it, but that didn't help. Gray was dressed to go out, to meet up with a man Natsu had never met before to go have—

Natsu's eyes narrowed for a second, anger seeping in. "Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm okay with... with that?"

Gray blinked, eyes widening a bit as he started shaking his head. "Uh, I didn't think..." His voice trailed off as his head stilled, waiting for Natsu to respond.

Natsu managed to swallow, but it hurt. However, that pain was nothing compared to the pain radiating in his chest. Betrayal was an ugly feeling, something that easily tore away at Natsu's mind within seconds. He hadn't felt that much emotional turmoil since his break up with Lucy. He thought the three of them getting together would be the end of his pain, but he realized he was wrong.

"If... if I wasn't here right now, would you've even told me you were going out with some other guy?" Natsu asked, hating the way Gray answered the question so easily.

"Well, yeah. I woulda told ya."

"Before," Natsu started, seeing the way Gray flinched. "Would you have told me _before_ you went?"

Gray's silence said it all. And with that, his heart cracked, a deep hurt he didn't know he could feel taking over, consuming him. "Really?" he whispered, voice threatening to break. His eyes widened when Gray didn't say anything, anger flooding him, mixing in with the pain he felt. "Really?!"

His yell caused Lucy and Gray to flinch, neither expecting his outburst. Lucy raised a hand to place on Natsu's shoulder, but he stood up, backing away so they couldn't touch him. His eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "You're not being serious right now, right? Tell me you're just fucking with me."

"What's the big deal?" Gray asked, taking a step closer to Natsu. He lifted a hand, but Natsu jerked away.

"Don't touch me," Natsu warned, knowing that was the last thing he wanted. He needed reassurance, not news that his boyfriend didn't respect him as a partner. However, Natsu couldn't process that hurt into words, instead letting his anger fuel him.

Gray narrowed his eyes, standing his ground. "Don't yell at me," he said, the strain in his voice letting Natsu know he was holding back. That didn't matter to him, his emotions clouding his judgement.

Natsu clenched his teeth, his hands curling into fists. He didn't know what he was supposed to say or do. The man he was giving his heart to was talking about sleeping with some other guy like it was nothing. Like sex didn't mean anything.

Natsu's eyes slammed shut, remembering that was exactly what Lucy and Gray were used to. It was what Natsu was meant for originally. Lucy and him were supposed to have meaningless sex and nothing else, but they both messed up and caught feelings. He didn't want to feel guilty again. He was trying to get over that, but the sickening feeling came rushing back, making an emotional cocktail he wasn't ready to deal with.

Regardless of how he felt, he knew he shouldn't yell at Gray. He had to talk it out, be open and honest, but as soon as he opened his mouth to tell Gray he was sorry for yelling, Gray spoke, saying something that riled Natsu up again.

"Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Natsu's eyes snapped open, seeing Gray stepping closer again while reaching out. Natsu held up his hands, growling as he said, "And don't fucking touch me!"

"Don't, yell," Gray said, stepping in front of Lucy.

Natsu looked over at her, seeing her tense body and wide eyes. Natsu's body went lax for a moment when he realized what was happening, his breath hitching before he shook his head. "No," he whispered, the guilt overwhelming every ounce of him. "I'm... I'm not gonna hurt her." He was pissed, but he would never take his anger out on a partner. He felt offended Gray would ever think that.

"I know that," Gray said, keeping his voice firm. "I know you won't hurt her, but I'd rather her not see you like this."

Natsu clenched his teeth, his face and chest burning. He swore he couldn't breathe, the air feeling too thin. "I need to get out of here." Natsu walked past Gray, heading towards the back of the house. He was reaching for the door to the backyard to grab some air, but Gray's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Natsu, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Natsu mumbled, his fingers curling around the knob. He knew he was shaking, his thoughts and emotions conflicting within him. He needed comfort, but he wouldn't draw that from Gray or Lucy in that moment.

Natsu didn't know what to do with himself besides leave, but honestly, he didn't want to leave. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before Gray got that phone call. He had been a lot happier before he ever heard that other man's name, the one Gray wanted to see.

The one Gray wanted to fuck.

Natsu felt the anger simmering inside him, taking in shallow, shaky breaths. "I... Gray I can't do this."

The pause that came after tore Natsu up. The question Gray asked didn't help either. "You can't do what?"

"I don't know," he whispered, looking at Gray. "This... this isn't what I wanted."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, his tone soft but uncertain.

Natsu ran his hands through his hair before gripping the ends, wondering how things had escalated so quickly. He just wanted a nice evening with his boyfriend and girlfriend. He didn't want drama. He didn't want to feel jealous and insecure, all because Gray was interested in hooking up with some guy. Not only that, he had played it off like it was nothing, like it was okay.

Natsu didn't want to have those feelings of doubt, wondering if he was really ready to be in a relationship with both Lucy and Gray. They said they would try to see if it could work, and so far it had. However, Natsu wasn't okay with Gray hooking up with other people. He didn't want either of his partners to be with other people.

Swallowing, Natsu shook his head, wishing he could put into words what he was feeling. He wanted things to work between the three of them, but sometimes it was hard getting them all on the same page. It was harder when it came to just Natsu and Gray since they were the new ones building a relationship. It was fragile, needing more nurture and care than their relationships with Lucy.

Natsu was in love with Lucy. Being with her came easy, but he was taking his time with Gray. He didn't want to force his feelings, letting them come naturally. Natsu didn't think the answer to things was letting Gray be with other people. It made unwanted feelings infect Natsu, weighing him down.

He took a deep breath, trying but failing to keep the bite out of his voice as he spoke his mind. "Gray, I... I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why..." Natsu swallowed, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. "Why didn't you even ask me?" He knew that wasn't what was bothering him the most, but he wouldn't voice the other problem yet, too scared to find out. "You asked Lucy. You... you didn't even look like you thought about... about me."

Gray looked conflicted, but that didn't take away the pain Natsu felt when he heard Gray say, "I didn't think I needed your permission."

It was like a stab to the heart. Gray wasn't taking him seriously in their relationship. It made Natsu feel like he wasn't a real partner, like he would never be a real partner. He covered his mouth with a hand, fingers digging into his skin as he tried to hold back the sick feeling spreading through his body.

"Gray... I-I don't want you fucking some other guy."

Something flashed through Gray's eyes, but Natsu couldn't place it. He wanted reassurance, but he didn't get it.

"It's just one time," Gray started, but it did nothing to comfort Natsu. "I've been seeing him on and off again for years. Hell, I knew him before I even met you."

Natsu dropped his hand, not understand why Gray didn't see he was hurting him. "Gray... You're not even listening to me." He didn't feel respected. He didn't feel like a valid member of their relationship. They weren't even public about their relationship. To everyone else, Natsu was just a close friend, nothing more.

Sometimes he wondered if that was all he was going to be. Some fuck toy for them to mess around with on the side. At least in that moment, that was how he felt, and Gray was doing nothing to change his mind about it.

"Natsu, this has nothing to do with you."

That was enough to make Natsu's heart drop.

He blinked, trying to see past his blurred vision. His bottom lip trembled as he turned, not wanting Gray to see him cry. He prided himself on being physically strong, but in that moment, he didn't feel strong at all. "That's the problem. You think— I... can't. I can't do this." Natsu shook his head, grabbing that doorknob again. He twisted it, trying to leave. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to get away.

However, before he could leave, Gray grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the door. Natsu didn't resist, his teeth clenching as strong arms wrapped around him, warmth seeping into his skin when Gray pulled him against his chest.

Natsu rested his head on Gray's shoulder, unable to stop the first tear from falling. He didn't sign up for this. He just wanted to be with Lucy and Gray. He didn't understand why Gray was making it complicated. Life was already complicated enough. Their relationship was complicated as hell, but they were trying to make it work.

Natsu wanted to be with them, but not if it was going to cause him that much heartache, not if Gray wasn't going to treat him with respect.

"Am I not good enough?" Natsu asked, hands curling into fists my his side. He refused to hug Gray back, still angry at him. "What's he got that I don't have?"

"Natsu," Gray whispered, his soothing voice not lessening the pain. "It has nothing to do with that. The fun I have with him doesn't take away the fun I have with you."

Natsu pressed his forehead against Gray as he struggled to breathe, choking on a sob as he failed to calm down. That was the worst answer Gray could have given him. Instead of comforting Natsu, it only made him think their relationship was about having 'fun'. Sure, he liked the fun they had, but he wanted intimacy, he wanted a strong connection. He didn't want their entire relationship to be about sex, but that was the way Gray made it sound.

His heart pulsed in his throat as pressure pushed at his temples. He wanted to tell Gray that answer made him feel worse. Not only had it hurt him, Natsu didn't want to hear Gray referring to sex with another man as 'fun'.

In Natsu's mind, what Gray wanted to do was cheating because he clearly wasn't okay with it. He didn't agree to share Gray with anyone besides Lucy, but thinking that in his head made him realize they never had that discussion. They never sat down and went over those types of boundaries. In all honesty, Natsu didn't think it needed to be said. He thought they were all on the same page, but he was wrong.

"I thought," Natsu started, gritting his teeth. "I thought we weren't gonna fuck other people."

Gray paused, speaking from the heart, which only hurt Natsu more. "We never agreed to that... And besides, I wasn't thinking about Loke at the time."

Natsu was ready to push Gray away, but he didn't lift his arms. They felt dead and heavy. Everything in his body felt dead and heavy. "If you didn't think about him he can't be that important to you." He didn't bother removing the venom from his tone, angry at Gray for thinking for a second this was okay.

"Natsu..." Gray's voice tapered off, leaving them in uncomfortable silence until Natsu spoke up.

"Is it 'cause he's more experienced?" A pang shot through Natsu's heart as he asked the question, terrified of the answer. He wasn't as experienced as Gray was, and if Gray had been seeing this other guy on and off again for years, he had to be more up to Gray's speed.

Natsu was a novice, every time learning something new. He sometimes fumbled with his words or made mistakes in the bedroom, but Loke probably made things easy for Gray. They probably didn't have to try hard to make it work, whereas Natsu was still trying to get used to the differences between fucking Lucy and getting fucked by Gray.

Natsu hadn't even been able to give during sex because he was still learning and wasn't ready for something like that yet, always being on the receiving end. He wanted to wait until he felt more comfortable before he fucked Gray, but now he feared he waited too long. _'Gray got bored and wants someone else.'_

"That's not why I want to see him," Gray said, squeezing Natsu tighter against his chest. "I'd want to hang out with him even if sex wasn't on the table. He's a good friend of mine, Natsu. Besides, I don't like him like I like you."

Natsu wished the tears would stop flowing, but he couldn't will them away. "Then... why can't you just hang out, and not have sex?"

Gray sighed, making Natsu's heart drop further, his stomach churning violently. "Because, I might want to do that too, and I'd like the freedom to make that decision." He pulled away, and Natsu reluctantly let him. They locked eyes, dark blue with watery green. "Natsu, it's just sex, just for fun. What I do with him and what I do with you are completely different."

Natsu shook his head, trying to be honest. "It feels the same... for me." Natsu's shaky hands wrapped around himself, needing comfort he wasn't getting from his boyfriend. "I don't want you having fun with some other guy. I..." His heart threatened to crack again, being completely honest. "I want a real relationship with you."

"What does that mean?" Gray asked, narrowing his eyes.

Natsu almost snorted, thinking the answer was obvious, but apparently Gray didn't think so. "I don't want you out fucking other people. That doesn't feel real to me."

Gray's eyes widened before he took a half-step back so they could really look at each other. "So you think what me and Lucy had wasn't real then?"

"What?" Natsu gaped, wondering why Gray would come to that conclusion. "No! You're twisting my words and you know it."

Taking a deep breath, Gray closed his eyes, collecting himself. He didn't want to fight with Natsu, but he didn't want to back down either. Part of him was stubborn, angry Natsu was trying to control him. He didn't even feel like having sex with Loke anymore, but he didn't want to lose whatever fight they were having. He knew in the back of his mind he was in the wrong, but he couldn't admit it.

Gray slowly opened his eyes to stare at him, face like stone as he soaked everything in. He looked at Natsu's eyes, seeing just how much hurt and pain he had caused. His shoulders fell, stomach churning at the sight. He never wanted to make Natsu feel bad, but... that was exactly what he was doing.

When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice sounded cautious, calculating, worried he had to choose his words wisely. Honestly, he hadn't been listening to Natsu, not really. He had heard the words, but he was stuck in his ways, wanting Natsu to give up and let him do what he wanted. He realized it was wrong, and he needed to fix this now or he was going to lose Natsu.

No amount of pride was worth losing Natsu.

"And in order to get that real relationship, I can't see other people?"

Natsu nodded, knowing in his heart what he wanted. He wanted Lucy and Gray, and he wanted them to only want each other and him. Natsu didn't know if that made him selfish or greedy, but he didn't care. He wanted them all to himself, just the three of them.

"To me, this relationship isn't just about sex," Natsu said, his voice strong and firm. "I want you! The guy that makes me laugh, the guy who pushes me to be better, to challenge myself." His face was red hot and his heart was beating wildly, but he didn't care. He needed Gray to see, to understand him. "This relationship is already difficult enough with three of us! I don't understand why you're trying to make it harder?! I want you! Not just sex!"

Natsu took a deep breath, finally adding, "And if you just see me as someone to have sex with, then I don't wanna continue whatever we have. I thought this was about more, but if it's not, then please, tell me now."

He had done sex with no romance, and he hated it. At first it was fun, but the lack of emotional support and connection left him feeling empty. He wasn't going to stand for that in a real relationship, and if that was all Gray could offer, Natsu would have to move on.

It would be painful, but it would be less painful than getting hurt like this.

Gray nodded slowly, wishing he had handled the situation better. "I'm realizing now that we should've had this talk a while back." Their conversation the morning after the three of them got together had been short and to the point. They agreed to try dating, but they didn't set up rules, no guidelines. They were winging it, and that had been a bad decision.

Gray ran his hand through his hair, keeping it there for a moment before dropping his hand with a sigh. "I didn't know you'd react like this. I thought you'd be okay with me having recreational sex with other people."

The air left Natsu's lungs in an instant, leaving him standing there with a burn in his chest. He struggled to find his voice, his vision blurring again as more tears formed, the pain in his body too much for him to bear. "Have... you?"

"Have I what?" Gray asked, raising a brow.

Natsu didn't want to ask the question, his body feeling physically sick just thinking about it. "Been with... with other people?"

Gray's eyes widened a bit before he shook his head. "Since we all started dating? No, I haven't. Loke was gonna be the first."

Natsu nodded, his knees feeling weak as he hugged himself tighter. That was the only good news he received since hearing about Loke, but it didn't relieve any of the pain. Natsu assumed Gray hadn't been with anyone anyway, so confirming it wasn't as sweet as it could've been.

"Don't go," Natsu whispered, almost wishing Gray wouldn't hear him. Judging by the way his face paled, Gray heard him loud and clear.

"What?" Gray blinked, the confusion wiped from his face, replaced by something Natsu couldn't place. "Are you telling me I can't go? Or that you just don't want me to?"

Natsu gripped his sides, trying to give himself some physical pain. He preferred that over emotional turmoil. He could locate and control that type of pain, but in that moment he didn't know how to soothe the hurt in his heart. "Does it make a difference?" Natsu asked, voice soft and weak. He felt pathetic, wishing Gray could see how much he was hurting him. "I don't want you to go."

Gray dragged a hand over his face, mumbling something under his breath that Natsu missed. "Is there any part of you that would be okay with me going?"

Natsu closed his eyes, not wanting to see Gray's face anymore. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was practically begging Gray not to go, but it wasn't enough.

 _'I'm not enough.'_

"Fine," Natsu whispered, trying but failing to blink away the tears. "You win. Go out with him. Fuck him for all I care." Natsu wanted to raise his voice, but he couldn't. He felt weighed down. He felt defeated. "I'm... I'm gonna go."

Natsu lowered his head before opening his eyes, blinking a few times before he could see well enough to walk. He tried taking a step around Gray to go get his stuff, but he couldn't. Gray had moved in his way, capturing him in his arms.

"I can't let you leave like this," Gray said, holding Natsu against him.

Natsu made no effort to touch him back, his head turning away when offered a shoulder to cry on. It was obvious to Natsu that Gray didn't care if he was hurting him or not. He didn't want to accept Gray's help while he still wanted to fuck another man.

"You know," Natsu started, unsure how his voice was coming across. He only spoke, not bothering to raise his volume or enunciate his words. If Gray didn't hear him, that was his problem, not Natsu's. "I'm mad you want some other guy, but you wanna know what makes me more angry?"

Gray didn't respond, prompting Natsu to explain. "You weren't even gonna ask me. You weren't gonna tell me either. I'm trying to make this work between us, but you're treating me like an extra."

Natsu swallowed, forcing himself to finish. "I... I honestly thought you'd take me more seriously when we started dating since there was no rule about feelings. Gray—"

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath, not wanting to admit what he was about to say. "I know I'm not gonna be as equal as you or Lucy. You two are married, and I'm just your boyfriend, but... I thought we were gonna... I don't know, work towards something real. Gray, I-I really like you, and I don't feel comfortable with you having sex with... with other people."

Gray remained silent, but Natsu didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Without looking at Gray's face, he had no idea what was going on in his head. The only thing Natsu knew was that Gray's breathing had become shaky and that his arms were still wrapped around his body.

"Gray... I'm... I'm scared I'm gonna lose you. What if you end up liking this guy more than me. I-I don't even know how you feel about me." That was a lie. He knew, but in that moment, he had doubts.

"I like you," Gray said, his voice causing a chill to run down Natsu's spine, but he couldn't tell if it was welcomed or not. "And, I want a real relationship between the three of us. I just, I guess I didn't really think about everything it would include when we started dating. We never really sat down and talked about it... We were just seeing if it could even work before deciding anything."

Natsu swallowed, biting his inner cheek to stop the tears from flowing. They were basically experimenting with their three-person relationship before they decided if it was going to work or not. The relationship was young, not even two months old. They were still trying to get a feel for each other, even if most of the time things felt good between them.

"I care about you Natsu. I just wanted to spend some time with Loke and maybe hookup." Gray's words made Natsu flinch, that pain flaring in his chest. "But I'm not going to have sex with him. I honestly didn't think you'd care this much."

"Of course I care," Natsu said, pulling back. He tried to steady himself by grabbing a wall, but Gray kept his arms around him, not letting him escape. "You're my boyfriend, and I really like you."

Gray nodded, his expression tense. "Maybe you and me need more time together," he suggested, moving his hand to rub Natsu's back. "We need to strengthen our bond."

Natsu didn't hesitate to nod, wanting a stronger connection between them. When it came to the relationship between the three of them, him and Gray were the weak link. Both of them were in love with Lucy, and held Lucy's love in return. Those bonds were strong, but Gray and Natsu were just starting out.

Sure, they had a good foundation of friendship, but they couldn't force themselves to fall in love overnight. It took time and patience, and Natsu didn't think the answer was to have Gray fuck some other guy, especially when Natsu wasn't okay with it.

"I..." Gray frowned. "I honestly think I put too much focus into sex." It was a way to relieve stress and feel better about himself, but it was also meant to be a way to bond with someone he cared about, and years of extras had messed up his head, made him value sex less than he should. "I need to work on that. I... I can see that now." He didn't want to be that guy, the one who fucked for the sheer fun of it. He hated the shame and guilt swirling in his chest at the realization that it took Natsu crying to understand how much he had screwed up. "I wanna focus on us more, not just the fucking."

Natsu nodded, knowing he wanted that too. He loved their sex, loved learning new things, but he wanted to be with them far more because he cared about who they were. Sex was great, but he didn't need it to feel connected to them. "I'm glad, thanks."

Gray shook his head, more guilt filtering into his heart. "Please don't thank me. I... I hurt you, and I'm sorry." He clenched his teeth, feeling like an asshole. "I'm so fucking sorry, Natsu. I promise, I'll be better."

The next words Natsu spoke made the tightness in Gray's chest loosen a bit, but it wasn't enough to cast away his self-loathing. "I believe you."

"I won't have sex with Loke," Gray said, his words finally helping. Natsu let his arms drop to his side before he grasped Gray's shirt, thankful he finally got it. "I still want to hang out with him, but I promise I won't have sex."

Natsu nodded, accepting that compromise. "Y-yeah, I get it." He found himself seeking comfort in Gray's arms, wrapping his own around him to get closer. He didn't want to argue with Gray. He just wanted things to be okay again.

"I... I trust you," he whispered, believing Gray when he said he wouldn't have sex with that other guy. Gray was an honest person, which was why it was so hard hearing how much he wanted to fuck Loke.

That thought only made Natsu feel guilty, wondering if he was ruining Gray's night by denying him the chance to have sex with another guy. It was a strange feeling, but he didn't want to change his mind. Still, he couldn't help but ask, "Are you mad at me?"

Gray offered Natsu a soft smile, using one arm to hold him secure while the other cupped Natsu's cheek, fingertips sliding up into his soft hair. "No, I understand now. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were just an extra. I guess I'm not used to this type of relationship, but that's no excuse for how I treated you. I'm sorry."

Natsu swallowed, his eyes stinging as more tears formed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to face him as he added, "And I'm sorry if you thought I was gonna hurt you or Lucy. I promise I would rather hurt myself than ever do that to either of you."

Natsu opened his eyes when he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead, heat trickling into his heart as Gray spoke, lips brushing against his skin. "I'd rather no one gets hurt, and I know you'd never hurt us. I just didn't want her to see you angry."

Natsu nodded, understanding Gray's reasons now that he had a clearer mind. Anger wasn't controlling him, letting him make his own decisions that weren't fueled by his emotions. "Was I overreacting earlier?" he asked, regretting the question as soon as it left his lips.

However, Gray's answer eliminated that regret. "I don't think so, now that I know where you're coming from. I honestly didn't take this relationship as seriously as I needed to, and I'm sorry for that. I want you, Natsu. I've wanted you for a while now. And if making this work means I don't have sex with other people, then that's fine."

Natsu chuckled, but it lacked any humor. "Well, I'm fine with you and Lucy, obviously."

"Obviously," Gray repeated, the small smile heard in his voice. "But besides her and you, I don't _need_ to have sex with other people. I'll tell Loke tonight that nothing can happen."

"Is he going to be mad at me?" Natsu asked, wondering why he cared what Loke thought, especially since he had never even met him.

Gray shook his head. "Not when I explain how much I like you. Loke's a good friend, he'll understand." Gray smoothed his thumb over the scar on Natsu's cheek, smearing his tears in the process. Endless blue eyes looked into Natsu's, as if he could truly see into his soul. "I really do like you Natsu. I'm sorry I made you feel this way."

"Are... are you going to be mad at me?" Natsu asked, seeing Gray's brows furrow in confusion. "Because you're having to hold back... for me?"

Gray must have realized what Natsu meant, his eyes softening as he shook his head. "I'm fine, I promise." He carded his fingers through Natsu's hair, fingers twitching against his back. "Can I hug you?"

Natsu nodded, allowing that warmth to flow back into him when Gray tightened his hold around him. "When I get back tonight, can we sit down and talk about this? We need to negotiate the terms of the relationship, that way this doesn't happen again."

"I'd like that," Natsu said, burying his face into the crook of Gray's shoulder, seeking comfort and support. It was something they should have done in the beginning, but the three of them were new to that type of relationship. They were bound to make mistakes along the way. But as long as they worked through those mistakes, they had a fighting chance.

"Are you gonna be okay while I'm gone?" Gray asked, rubbing Natsu's back.

Natsu reluctantly pulled away. He wanted to ask Gray to stay with him, but he understood he had someone waiting on him. While Natsu didn't like the idea of Gray hanging out with someone he used to have sex with, Natsu knew he couldn't stop him. Gray was allowed to have his own friends, and if he said nothing was going to happen, Natsu had to trust him.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"I can keep him company," Lucy said, causing both men to jolt. They looked to their side, seeing Lucy standing there, her hands cupped in front of her. "Sorry to intrude, just wanted Natsu to know he didn't have to be alone if he didn't want to be."

Natsu nodded, knowing he didn't want to be by himself. Just the thought of spending time with Lucy was enough to give him some strength. Not only was her presence calming, seeing her offer her support meant the world to him. He hoped that meant she didn't hold his outburst against him, but even if she didn't, he owed her an apology.

"I'm sorry I yelled in front of you," Natsu said, eyes locked with hers. "I'll do better to control myself next time I get upset."

Lucy nodded, offering him a smile. "Apology accepted." She turned to Gray, stepping closer to him to hug him. "Don't stay out too late. If you need a ride or anything just let me know." As she pulled away, she asked, "Is it okay if Natsu spends the night tonight?" She looked at Natsu, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. "I think it'd be best if he stays here."

"It's okay with me," Gray said, eyes flitting to Natsu. "I'd actually prefer it, if you're okay with it too?"

Natsu nodded, knowing he didn't want to go home while their conflict wasn't resolved. They all needed to talk about boundaries and rules, and he wanted to do that sooner rather than later. However, Gray had to get going if he wanted to spend time with his friend.

Natsu swallowed down the bitter feeling he got when Gray hugged him goodbye, taking deep breaths while reminding himself that Gray wasn't going to betray his trust.

The time in between Gray leaving and Gray coming back seemed to last forever. At first, Lucy tried to assure Natsu that Loke was a good guy, and that nothing would happen between him and Gray if Gray said no.

"Am I overreacting?" Natsu asked, but Lucy said she couldn't make that call.

"It's not my place to say. I can see where both of you are coming from." She told him that she understood why he didn't want Gray to see Loke, but she also explained that Gray had been seeing Loke on and off again for years because Loke moved to a different country after they graduated college. Whenever he came to town, the two would meet up.

"He's never needed an extra's permission before to see Loke, so he probably didn't think of asking anyone else but me. You're not an extra, but this is still new to him. To all of us, really. Please be patient with him. I know he'll honor your wishes."

While Natsu believed her, that didn't mean he wanted to keep talking about Loke, especially when Lucy asked if Gray should just invite the guy over instead of them drinking somewhere else. Natsu turned down that idea immediately. He had no interest in meeting Loke at that time.

Maybe the future would be different, but Natsu was firm in his decision for that evening. The only people he wanted to see were Lucy and Gray, no one else.

After that, Lucy did her best to take Natsu's mind off it, but nothing worked. Even after they ate dinner and went back to watching TV, Natsu still couldn't shake Gray from his head.

Lucy tried distracting Natsu with intimacy, but Natsu stopped her after a few minutes of kissing. He couldn't get into it, not wanting to use Lucy like that. Lucy took it well, offering instead to cuddle Natsu to make him feel better.

While the closeness helped soothe the sting in his heart from the fight he had earlier with Gray, he still wasn't able to completely relax. He laid there on the couch with Lucy, wondering what the future held for the three of them. He held her against his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist.

Despite the turmoil in his heart, he couldn't help but think he was lucky. For the longest time he thought he was going to lose Lucy, but here she was, in his arms. Confessing his love for her had changed everything, but instead of it making things worse, it ended up being better in the end. Natsu never would have guessed that Gray would be okay with Natsu and Lucy continuing their relationship even though they broke the rules, but he was glad Gray was understanding.

Remembering what led Natsu to that moment made him feel guilty, his stomach twisting as the ill feeling spread through his body. Gray had trusted Lucy not to leave him for Natsu, and Gray trusted Natsu not to steal Lucy away from him. Gray had known the two were in love with each other before they confessed, and yet he still let them continue dating, even though there was a chance things could have ended badly for Gray.

With a heavy heart, Natsu pulled out his phone, typing a message to Gray. He didn't know if he would regret sending the message or not, but he knew Gray deserved the benefit of the doubt. If Gray said sex with Loke wouldn't affect their relationship, he was going to choose to believe him.

 **I've thought about it, and if you promise it's nothing more than meaningless sex, I give you permission to sleep with Loke. I won't be mad at you if you do it. I trust you.**

Natsu didn't get a response back, but he tried not to let that bother him, instead focusing on the beautiful, loving woman in his arms.

Natsu was a lucky man. He didn't want to, but he could share Gray, as long as it was just one night. Gray had been generous to share Lucy with him for years. Natsu could afford to repay the same kindness, just this once.

* * *

Natsu heard the door unlocking half past eleven. Lucy and him were still in the entertainment room, the woman asleep in his arms. Natsu wished he could have fallen asleep too, but he was wide awake, terrified that he had made a mistake by giving Gray permission to have sex with another man.

Natsu swallowed, gently shaking Lucy to wake her. He didn't want to face Gray alone, needing all the support and comfort he could get. He felt her stirring in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open, her voice rough from lack of use. "Natsu?"

He hesitated, only able to speak when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Gray's home."

Recognition flashed through her hazy eyes as she nodded, using Natsu's help to sit up. He was right behind her, turning when they both heard Gray's voice.

"Hey, I'm back."

"How was your night?" Lucy asked, stretching before placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. He welcomed her touch, leaning into it.

Gray wore a lazy smile, tired and buzzed from the night out. "It was good. Left my car at the bar, caught a cab."

Lucy nodded, knowing they would have to retrieve his vehicle in the morning. It was inconvenient, but much better than risking him driving while under the influence. "Glad you made it home safe."

Gray's smile widened a bit. "Loke said hi."

Natsu felt his heart fall, seeing the smile on Lucy's face. She was a good judge of character, and so was Gray. _'The guy can't be that bad if both of them like him... Right?'_

Gray looked at Natsu, hesitating before saying, "He said hi to you too."

"Oh," Natsu said, keeping his tone nonchalant. He paused, wondering if he should ask the question that plagued him ever since he sent that message, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Part of him didn't want to know.

Gray nodded, taking off his jacket before setting it over the recliner. "Yeah." He looked at Lucy while slipping off his shoes. "He grew his hair out again. Looks silly."

"Is it like a lion's mane again?" Lucy asked, not realizing the two of them were making Natsu feel excluded. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he didn't push for an answer. They had their own friends and life. He was just trying to find his place among them.

"Yeah. It's out to here." Gray gestured with his hands how long Loke's hair was before chuckling. "Last time I saw him it was shorter than mine."

Natsu listened as Gray and Lucy talked about what Loke had been up to, his patience wearing thin, but he didn't interrupt them. His heart hammered as his palms grew sweaty, but he didn't say a thing, waiting until they addressed the elephant in the room.

"So, how'd Loke take it when you told him you didn't want to have sex?" Lucy asked, unaware that Natsu had sent the text.

He opened his mouth to correct her, but Gray cut him off. "Pretty well. I let him know once I got there that way he didn't get the wrong idea." Gray's eyes flitted to Natsu, his smile turning soft. "After I explained our new relationship, he said he understood." Gray chuckled. " _But_ , he did make me be his wingman."

Natsu's eyes widened, thankful Lucy spoke up since he lost his voice. "Really? Who'd he go home with?"

"Some shy woman at the bar." Gray grinned, keeping his gaze on Natsu. "Actually, her hair was almost like yours, but hers was a lighter pink."

Natsu felt his throat lock up, but he managed to ask his question, even if his voice was strained. "So, nothing happened?"

Gray's shoulders fell, the hesitation making Natsu uncomfortable. He went to sit on the armrest of the recliner, facing both Natsu and Lucy, but his gaze remained on his boyfriend. "After I told him we couldn't do anything with each other besides be friends, we hugged, and..."

Gray took a deep breath. "And we shared one last kiss, but that was it. He was the one who started it, and I didn't kiss him back, but... I didn't stop him either. I'm sorry if that makes you upset. I can promise you it meant nothing and it won't happen again. I've been feeling guilty about it since it happened, even after you gave me permission to sleep with Loke."

"Wait, what?" Lucy's eyes widened as she looked back and forth from her boyfriend to her husband, left out of the loop. "When did that happen?"

Gray furrowed his brows, casting Natsu a questioning glance. "You didn't tell her?"

Natsu shook his head, swallowing as he grabbed Lucy's hand, needing a lifeline. "I didn't." He squeezed her hand, lowering his voice as he mumbled, "I sent Gray a text saying he could have sex with Loke."

"But you didn't sleep with Loke?" Lucy asked, needing confirmation from Gray.

He nodded, placing his hands on his thighs as he looked at her. "I didn't." Even if he wanted to have sex with Loke, which he didn't want to anymore, he could tell Natsu really wasn't okay with it. "The furthest was one kiss, but..." He shook his head. "Even that felt like too much after our fight. I'm sorry, Natsu," he said, standing up to walk towards the couch.

Gray kneeled down in front of Natsu, pausing before he set a hand over Natsu's. When he didn't flinch away, Gray continued. "It didn't mean anything, but I'll understand if you're mad at me. I... I did want to say that I'm kind of glad it happened."

Natsu tensed, not liking the sound of that. Before he could let his thoughts spiral out of control, Gray spoke again.

"It made me realize how much I don't want meaningless touches anymore. I want something deeper." Gray squeezed Natsu's hand as he gazed into his eyes, giving him his undivided attention. "I think I was scared before to give this relationship my all, and that's why I was so quick to accept Loke's offer to hang out. You were right, I... I wasn't taking you seriously, and that's no one's fault but my own. I accept full responsibility."

Gray paused, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. "If you'll let me, I'd love to give this relationship a real shot. I promise I'll show you the respect you deserve. Natsu, I want you."

He stole a glance at Lucy, giving her a smile. "And you too, of course." When she nodded, he turned his gaze back to Natsu. "So, what do you say? Do you think we can try again?"

Natsu bit his inner cheek as he nodded, turning his hand so he could hold Gray's. "Yeah," he whispered, throat tight and chest heavy. "I want to be with you." Despite him not feeling like they ever ended things, he said, "We can try again."

Gray smiled, leaning in for a hug. Natsu allowed it, wrapping his arms tightly around Gray, soaking in the comfort and warmth. He didn't like fighting with the people he cared about. Play fights were one thing, but knowing he was in an argument with one of his partners made Natsu feel wrong, like half of him was gone while the other half was upside down. He didn't know how to explain it, but he knew he never wanted to feel that way again.

"I forgive you," Natsu mumbled, hoping Gray heard him. "For kissing him. I forgive you."

Gray squeezed him tighter, his voice strained as he said, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

When Gray eventually pulled back, the real discussion began, the three of them moving to the dining room so they could all face each other. Natsu and Gray sat on opposite ends towards the corners while Lucy sat at the head of the table, a pen and a pad of paper in her hands.

"Are we all agreed to close our relationship for the time being?" she asked, looking between her two men.

Natsu nodded, followed by Gray. Lucy jotted down the rule, stating they wouldn't be intimate with anyone else besides the three of them. It wasn't a permanent rule. If the three of them agreed to change it at a later date, they could. However, considering how delicate and fragile their new relationship was, they decided it was best to close it so they could focus on each other.

"What about the rule where we can flirt and kiss whomever we want, as long as we tell each other about it?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose, not liking the sound of that. Lucy and Gray saw his expression, not letting it get swept under the rug.

"What are you thinking, Natsu?" Lucy asked, keeping her tone as neutral as possible.

Knowing he had to be honest, Natsu said, "I don't like the idea of you two kissing other people... And I don't wanna kiss anyone else."

Gray nodded, turning to Lucy. "I'm okay with not kissing other people too. Natsu, would you be interested in revisiting that rule at a later time?"

Natsu swallowed. He didn't like how formal Gray was speaking, as if they were going over a business negotiation. Regardless, he answered as honestly as he could. "I'd... be open to talking about it later, but I can't guarantee I'd change my mind."

"That's fair," Lucy said, jotting it down. "I also agree. I can go without kissing other people." She paused, tapping her pen on the paper twice before asking, "What about flirting? I'll say now that I think it's healthy to flirt a little here and there as long as it's harmless."

Gray nodded, leaning forward in his seat. "I agree. I don't find anything wrong with a little flirting, as long as it's harmless."

Natsu was the only one not immediately agreeing. They gave him time to think it over, his mind running through different scenarios. After a minute or two of silence, Natsu sighed. "How about... you can flirt, but not when I'm around. I'm not comfortable with seeing it, but I do wanna know if it happens. I don't want all the details, but I do wanna know, I guess. Does that sound fair?"

"Absolutely, Gray?" Lucy asked, earning a nod from her husband.

"That sounds fair to me."

Natsu took a deep breath, his hand gripping his arm. "Sorry I get jealous."

"Don't be sorry," Gray said, offering a kind smile. "It's normal to feel jealous. We're all humans. Me and Lucy get jealous too. We just can't let it fester. That's why talking about it really helps. We should start talking more about what we're feeling. I think it'll help out a lot."

Lucy nodded, tuning to Natsu. "I agree. You?"

Natsu knew that was a good idea, even if sometimes talking about feelings could be hard. "Yeah. I'll try to talk more."

"I have something else," Gray started, eyes flitting to Natsu. "It's not really a rule or anything, but we need to start going on more dates with just the two of us. What do you think?"

While Lucy nodded, Natsu took a deep breath, feeling his face warm with a soft blush. "Yeah. I'd like that." He wanted things to work between the three of them, and in order to do that, all their relationships had to be strong. He was willing to do the work, as long as they were right alongside him.

If the three of them came together and worked towards the same goal, he had no doubt they would be an unstoppable force. They just had to make sure they were on the same page.

Gray and him had to build their bond, otherwise the relationship wouldn't hold together. He already felt a connection with Gray, but he wanted more, he wanted love.

"How about one night a week you two go out on your own?" Lucy asked, earning nods from both men. "Natsu, I don't know if you want to or not, but I think it'd be better if you started spending the night over here more often."

Natsu blinked, surprised by the offer. "How often?"

"Maybe at least twice a week? We can gradually increase it. It just seems like we don't get to spend a lot of time with you outside of work." Lucy looked at Gray, a sympathetic smile gracing her lips. "And Gray doesn't even get to see you then. Plus, if you're serious about finding another job, there'll be less time with each other. I think it'd be better for all of us if you come over more. Is that okay?"

Once again, Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. I'll have to check on Happy at least once during that day, but other than that I have no problems."

He would miss Happy on those days, but his cat was able to handle a little alone time. It wasn't as if he was going to be away for days at a time.

"Great." Lucy looked back and forth between them before saying, "We need to have an open line of communication. We should try to avoid what happened earlier by catching it before it escalates. So, we need to be more open and honest. Got it?"

Natsu nodded, feeling embarrassed over how things turned out earlier. He hadn't meant to lose control, but he was hurt and angry, and people did stupid things when they were upset. He had to work on his temper and communication, that way it wouldn't happen again.

Lucy set her pen down, gaining their attention. "Okay, well, I can't think of anything else to talk about now? Do you?" She looked between the two, seeing them shake their heads. "We should just all make sure we're getting as equal amount of time together as we can to make sure no one feels excluded. Natsu, I understand it'll be harder for you since Gray and I live together, and Gray, I know it'll be hard for you too since Natsu and I work together for now."

She sighed, giving a soft laugh as she said, "It might be easier if Natsu just moves in with us and Gray starts working at our branch."

Natsu and Gray's eyes went wide, but Lucy was already laughing louder, shaking her head. "I know we're not ready for that, and Gray actually likes his job. It wouldn't be right to make either of you switch." She changed the subject before they could dwell on it. "If there's nothing else, I think we should all get to bed. It's pretty late."

Gray stood next, eyes falling on his boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm feeling tired too. Natsu?"

Natsu got up, taking a mental check of himself. His body was tired but his mind wasn't. However, he knew laying in bed with his two partners would be cozy, usually lulling him to sleep quickly. He nodded, following them to the bedroom to get ready for their nightly routines.

Once they crawled into bed, they snuggled around each other, no one trying to initiate sex. Natsu was glad. He wasn't in the mood to be intimate, his heart still recovering from the turmoil it faced earlier.

Natsu gave Lucy and Gray a kiss goodnight before burying himself under the covers, clinging to Gray's body while Lucy spooned him from behind. They hadn't figured a sleeping arrangement yet, but they were working on it, trying to find a happy medium for everyone. Usually when Natsu spent the night, he took the middle spot. He loved it, surrounded by his two favorite people.

Natsu knew they had more to discuss, that all their problems weren't magically solved after one conversation. However, he was hopeful, thinking they had a real shot at making this relationship work out.

They just needed honesty, respect, communication, trust, and teamwork.

It was a lot, but it was necessary to have a healthy relationship.

* * *

 **So, what'd you think of their first real fight? I know make-up sex can be hot, but it didn't seem right for them to be intimate after that fight. Things felt a bit too raw to me. I hope no one thinks badly of Gray. Despite him wanting the three of them to be together, it's still a big step and a lot to process. They're all very new to this, but being with Loke was something he was familiar with. It was like a break from the intensity that was their new relationship. He didn't have sex with Loke, and he's okay with that. He saw the error of his ways and is going to make conscious decisions to change that. He wants their relationship to work out, and now he's all in.**

 **Also, men are allowed to be emotional and cry. Hell, Mashima has his men cry in his manga more times than I can count.**

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate every single favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the amazing people who gave me feedback last time: xxdelightfullxx, AnimeLover4LifeXD, Metal1loves, Miss. MiraJane, GeminiS2, KJacket, mdelpin, Ettie4Happie, Lizxcliff11, gazergirlstar, ChunkyFunkyMunky, shadow31802, Masquerade360, Guest, Guest, Guest, Satyrykal, Azrakatz, mumof4, veryinnocentusername, Guest, star, Weevilcat, Random-Gaurdian, Fairy. Rains, Guest, misslovely144, lkityan, AerieBell, poodlekin500, and LiviFanfics27!**

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty-Three: Movie night**


	23. Movie Night

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Movie night**

Gray huffed when he heard his phone vibrating beside him on the couch. His eyes were glued to the TV, watching as his character dodged flaming arrows while also dealing out some damage of his own when permitted. He had no intentions on seeing who was calling, but once he lost enough health to die, Gray figured he might as well check.

He paused the game as soon as he respawned, mood soured by his defeat. He had watched Natsu get through the same section the night before with no troubles, making the loss more painful.

Gray set his controller down before swiping his phone, surprised to see his dad calling. He quickly clicked the green button, answering it as he cocked his phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hey son! Glad I caught you!"_ His father's voice came through loud and clear, a smile heard in his tone. _"Your mom's making plans and wanted to know if you and Lucy are comin' by for the Fourth of July?"_

"What?" Gray asked, knowing that was a little over four months away. "Why're you making plans that soon?"

 _"I know, I know. I told your mom it was too early, but she said the boat rentals fill up fast around the holiday and she wanted to put our name down now before they're all gone. She wanted to take a boat out and watch the fireworks this year."_

Gray's lips twisted, immediately thinking of a certain someone's motion sickness issue. He paused, mulling over what he should say. He wanted to tell his family about Natsu, but it still felt too soon. They had only been dating for three months, and although things were going relatively well between the three, he didn't want to mess things up by moving too fast.

Then again, the holiday was a while away, meaning they had time to work up to that point.

"I..." Gray stopped himself, running a hand through his hair before sitting up straight in his recliner. He swallowed, bracing himself for his dad's reaction. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you about." Gray took a deep breath, reminding himself his family wasn't going to be hateful towards him. For the most part, they were understanding. Sometimes it just took a bit before they came around, but they always accepted him in the end.

 _"What is it?"_ Silver asked, making Gray's heart beat a little faster as anxiety crept in.

He had to push away the bad memory threatening to pop up, knowing him and his dad had grown past that. They were better now. There was no reason to hide who he was anymore.

"It's more like a who." Gray's eyes fell to the floor as he picked at the hem of his shorts, trying to calm his nerves. "You know how me and Lucy have our... our extras?"

The private life was kept secret from most, but after Jude found out about their arrangements, Gray decided to tell his parents. He kept it from his brother and sister for a while after that, but told them a month or two before Lucy started dating Natsu. They had been shocked, his dad asking him five different times if he was sure that was the type of relationship he wanted. He assured his family he was happy with how things were going, glad when they all accepted him and his lifestyle.

They did mention it wasn't something they imagined him doing, but if he was happy, they would support him.

Silver hesitated, his tone more cautious as he said, _"Yeah. That still working out for you?"_

Gray was about to nod but caught himself. His dad couldn't see him over the phone, and his partners were somewhere around the house. Lucy had said she wanted to tan since it was abnormally sunny for the beginning of March. He had no idea where Natsu was after he went to get a snack, but if he had to guess, he was probably outside with Lucy.

"Yup. I actually have some news about that," Gray started, fighting a grimace. "I just, I dunno how you're gonna take it."

 _"Should I sit down or get your mom?"_

Gray thought about it for a second before asking, "Is she home?" When Silver said she was, he added, "Can you get her too." If he was going to tell them, he would rather do it once.

 _"Sure. Hang on."_

Gray waited until they were both on the line, knowing when they switched his dad's phone to speaker mode. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "You remember how I'm... I'm bi, right?" It was a pointless question since he knew the answer, but he asked to start the conversation.

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Yes."_

Gray wiped one of his sweaty palms against his shorts, wondering if telling them over the phone was the best idea. He almost chickened out, but the thought of bringing Natsu with them to his parents' house made his heart flip.

He wanted them to meet the man he was falling in love with, knowing they would love him too. He was a great guy, and Gray wanted to show them how happy he was making both him and Lucy.

"Well, long story short, we made one of Lucy's extras," he gulped, "our partner, if that makes sense."

The line went silent, Gray's ears straining to hear any slight sound he could detect. He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat, hoping he hadn't upset them. Despite it being his life and his decision, he still wanted his parents approval on some level, especially when it was with something so personal.

Gray jolted when he heard his mom's voice over the line, Ur's tone hesitant as she said, _"I'm sorry, I don't understand."_

He was afraid of that, figuring they would have a harder time wrapping their heads around it. "He was just Lucy's boyfriend... but now he's our... boyfriend."

He swore the silence that followed was ten times worse. Gray knew they were working it out, probably more surprised than they had been when he first told them about their extras. Lucy and him had never shared an extra before, never even discussed the possibility before Natsu walked into their lives.

When he heard his mom's voice again, he thought she was going to be confused again, but her question wasn't so far off.

 _"Like a threesome?"_

Gray's face burned with a blush as his shoulders shook, suppressing a nervous laugh. "K-kinda," he mumbled, embarrassment seeping in. "It's uh, it's a lot more than just physical stuff. We're both actually dating him, like a real relationship." He didn't want them thinking it was just a sex thing.

While he was happy having sex with the two of them, he enjoyed the emotional development too, especially after he started putting his all into the relationship. The weekly dates helped strengthen his bond with Natsu, and having their boyfriend spend the night more often helped everyone out.

Things were about to get a little rough since Natsu was about to start a new job next week, leaving Lucy's company at the end of the week. The transition was going to be weird, but Natsu had found a good paying job with morning hours. While it was more physical than his job as Lucy's assistant, he was eager to start his new adventure. He didn't know how long he would work at his new job, but Lucy and Gray were there, ready to support whatever decision he made.

While Gray waited for his parents to respond, he shut down his gaming console, deciding he would swim after their conversation, whether it went good or bad. Swimming usually took his mind off his problems, especially when the water was cold. He had no idea if the sun warmed their pool, but either way, he was going for a dip soon.

 _"How long have you been... with him?"_ his dad asked, his question making Gray sigh in relief.

It wasn't a bad reaction if he said so himself. If anything, it sounded more accepting than he thought his dad would be. He knew it was a lot to take in, but he hoped he could count on his family's support and love.

"Little over three months now." He didn't mention how long Lucy had been with Natsu separately, that time spanning over two years. He could save that for another day. They were already going to need time to process what he had already said.

 _"Is this a temporary thing like the extras?"_ Ur asked, her tone unreadable.

Gray headed into the kitchen, leaning against a counter as he stared at the fridge. No one was around, making him believe his partners were indeed outside. "No. We're um, we're not going for temporary this time."

 _"So,"_ Silver started, sounding confused. _"The goal is to stay with this third person... forever?"_

Gray didn't know if they were accepting the news or not, but at least they hadn't started yelling. "Ideally, yeah." That alone was scary, but Gray had to work on his fears. He didn't know what the future held for them, but life was short and he wanted them both. They were worth the risk, Gray feeling it in his heart. "I mean, if it doesn't work out it doesn't work out, but so far it's been going great."

He didn't mention the small tiffs they had over the three months, or the big fight he had with Natsu over Loke. They were all unique and weren't always going to see eye to eye, but talking things over and being respectful of others opinions and feelings went a long way.

He smiled, his heart warming at the thought of being with Lucy and Natsu. He felt complete when he was with them, wishing he had said something sooner so they could have been together earlier.

 _"What's his name?"_ Ur asked, making Gray's smile widen. It didn't sound like his mom was opposed to the idea.

"Natsu."

Gray wondered if his father would remember him mentioning him before. He almost barked out a laugh when his dad asked, _"Isn't that the guy who's always tagging you in those dumb videos?"_

Holding back a snort, Gray nodded. "Yeah. If uh, if you wanna look at his profile you could do that... Only if you want." Natsu had most of his personal information set to private, so only his friends could see, but he shared a lot of silly videos that he couldn't resist tagging Gray and/or Lucy, wanting them to see them. They were mostly 'fail' videos, earning a cheap laugh here or there.

Instead of replying to that, Silver asked, _"Where'd you two meet him?"_

Gray's smile turned crooked, hoping they wouldn't think anything bad of it. "He uh, well, he was Lucy's assistant at work. He's about to quit though and work at this rental truck company."

Gray didn't both telling them about Natsu's job, saving that for another day as well.

That pesky silence came back, but this one lasted shorter than the others. _"Oh?"_ Ur paused before adding, _"That's... interesting."_

Gray sighed, deciding 'interesting' wasn't the worst word that could be used to describe it. "He's a great guy. Really fun to hang out with. I'm sure you guys would like him if you met him."

Gray flinched, wondering if they would catch his not-so-subtle hint.

They did, Silver hitting the nail on the head. _"Are you wanting to bring him with you two for the Fourth of July?"_

Gray's pulse raced, his teeth clenching together as he tried to figure out if his father was upset or not. He knew it was a lot to process, but his parents were accepting people for the most part. Placing an arm around his middle, Gray nodded, his throat tight as he said, "If that's okay with you guys. If not, I understand."

He anticipated the pause, but it didn't help ease his nerves. He fidgeted, waiting for one of his parents to say something. Finally, Silver cleared his throat, causing Gray's body to tense.

 _"I mean, if this guy is part of your life now then yeah, he can come too. I guess we should meet him anyways."_

Gray sighed but his muscles hadn't loosened. "Thanks," he mumbled, mentally preparing himself for his parents meeting Natsu. It wouldn't be a few months, but it was better to get ready now. He knew how nerve-racking it could be meeting parents, but this was a special case. It wasn't every day someone introduced their third partner to their mom and dad.

 _"Still don't know how you do it though,"_ Silver murmured, loud enough for Gray to hear him. _"I couldn't share your mother with anyone."_

Ur giggled while Gray froze. He thought that was a bad sign, but before he could get defensive, his father spoke again, letting some of his stress fade. _"But, if you're happy, we're happy."_

 _"That's right,"_ Ur said. _"So, are you coming by on the fourth or sooner?"_

Gray shook his head, but no one except Happy saw, the little blue cat staring up at him as he walked into the kitchen. "I'll have to check our schedules, but we might be able to come a few days sooner. I'll let you know when I book a hotel." Gray bent down, petting Happy's back before smiling at him, snorting when he bumped his head against Gray's palm.

 _"Nonsense. You tw— three can stay with us. There's plenty of room,"_ Ur said, causing Gray to swallow.

"I dunno if that's a good idea..."

However, his mom wasn't listening to him. _"Don't waste your money. I'll have one of the guest rooms ready for you."_

Knowing it wasn't going to do him much good arguing with her, Gray nodded, accepting defeat. "Yeah, okay."

 _"Well, that was what I called you about,"_ Silver started, his tone letting Gray know he was trying to end the conversation. _"Anything else new going on in your life?"_

"Nope. Same old, same old." Gray could mention the two new additions to his household, Natsu and Happy spending more time at their house instead of his apartment, but he figured he'd save that for later. He doubted his parents wanted to know about the newest step in his relationship.

 _"That's good I guess. I'll talk to you again tomorrow about the new branch opening. We gotta go pick up Cadence and Jack in a few minutes."_

Gray smiled at the mention of his niece and nephew. "Oh, tell Meredy and Lyon I said hi, will ya?"

 _"Can do,"_ Silver said, his smile heard in his voice once again, giving Gray a sense of relief. However, that faded when his dad asked, _"Speaking of little ones, you and Lucy still planning on having one in a few years?"_

Gray chuckled, knowing his dad couldn't resist bringing the subject up. He had gone from subtle hints when him and Lucy first started dating to straight up asking when they were going to start trying. Gray always told them later, but later was approaching quicker than they knew it.

"Yeah, the plan hasn't changed." He wasn't sure if Lucy would want to change it since Natsu was now with both of them, but he could ask another day. They had a while until they had to have that talk.

Gray stood, walking towards the patio door to peek in on the woman who would one day carry his child. He almost laughed when he saw Lucy writhing on her back, a head of pink hair buried between her spread legs. Judging from what he saw, sunbathing was Lucy's second priority now.

"Hey, I gotta go," Gray rushed out, feeling heat make its way to his cock. He didn't want to talk to his parents while he watched his boyfriend eating out his wife.

Gray laughed at that thought, knowing their relationship wasn't the most tradition, but he enjoyed what they had anyway.

 _"Oh, okay. Yeah. We'll talk to you later,"_ Silver said, Ur saying goodbye after him.

"Talk to you guys later. Love you." Once Gray said his goodbyes, he hung up the phone, making his way to the bedroom to grab his swim trunks.

* * *

" _Graaaay_ ," Lucy moaned, causing Natsu's brows to furrow.

He pulled his lips from her clit, hearing her whine in protest just as his feral eyes spotted Gray walking towards them. He smiled, Lucy's arousal staining his lips. Leaning in, Natsu gave Lucy's wetness another lick, loving the flavor.

"Thought you were gonna tan?" Gray laughed, sitting next to Lucy's head. She tried reaching for the waistband of his swim trunks, but he swatted her hands away, giving her a grin. "Not right now."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, loving the intoxicating scent that came from Lucy's pussy. "She tastes so fucking sweet. You should join."

Gray reached down, hands palming Lucy's breasts. She let out a strangled moan, back arching to get closer to his touch. Natsu took it upon himself to wrap his lips around her clit again, tongue swiping over the engorged nub, causing Lucy's hips to jerk.

" _Yess!_ " she moaned, one hand gripping at his pink locks. "Feels so _good!_ "

Despite Lucy and Gray assuring them their neighbors didn't spend much time outside, Natsu couldn't help but worry someone would hear them. However, that wasn't enough to pull him away from Lucy's slick core, one of his fingers trailing along her wet folds before pushing the digit in, twisting it to earn a whimper from the goddess.

"How many times have you come so far?" Gray asked Lucy, seeing the blush stained on her chest.

"I lost track," she confessed, eyes screwing shut as he pinched her nipples, the pink buds already hardened.

Natsu gave her clit a long lick before smirking, watching Lucy quiver between them. "Three," he answered, thrusting his finger in and out of her, feeling her clenching around him. "I swear she's gonna pass out at this rate." They had started not too long ago, but already Lucy was soaked and begging for more.

Gray lightly rubbed the tips of his fingers against her nipples just as Natsu resumed licking her core, causing the woman to go rigid as pure pleasure washed over her.

" _Ooooooh fuck! Yes! Mmmmnmmm!_ "

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle as he came up for air, grinning like a fool at Lucy's flushed face. "Make that four."

Gray pulled away from Lucy, giving her forehead a kiss before walking past Natsu, ruffling his hair. "I'm gonna go for a dip," he said, Lucy's moans follow as he made his way to the diving board.

Natsu lost track of Gray's movements after that, his attention on Lucy's spasming body. He heard Gray swimming in the pool beside him, probably doing laps in the chilly water. Natsu didn't like when the water was that cold, but Gray enjoyed the cooler temperature.

Natsu was sliding his thick cock into Lucy's sopping entrance when Gray walked by, his body dripping wet as he leaned in to press a kiss to Lucy's parted lips. He swallowed her moan as Natsu filled her, loving the delicious stretch that came every time he fucked her.

Natsu growled when Gray kissed him next, the two men thrusting their tongues into the other's mouth as his hips snapped, hearing Lucy's whimper and Gray's groan. When Gray pulled away, Natsu tried to kiss him again, but the wink Gray gave let him know he would have to wait.

"I'm gonna go shower," Gray said, turning to head to the house. "Then I want a turn."

Lucy nodded while Natsu fucked her harder in response, the woman a moaning mess from the heavy foreplay. He leaned in, stealing a kiss from her as he palmed one of her breasts, kneading it with a rough hand.

Lucy's nails dug into his back as he increased his speed, her voice turning into a choked sob when he brought her to completion again. He wasn't done with her yet, throwing her legs over his shoulders as he pounded into her, hoping the ground wasn't hurting her back. She didn't complain, moaning, "H- _harder!_ " right before she came again.

Natsu didn't last too long that time, her core feeling too good wrapped around his cock. He let out a guttural moan as he emptied himself into her. While he was still giving her body light thrusts, Gray stepped out of the house, wearing nothing but a towel over his wet body. He hadn't bothered drying off, apparently wanting Lucy as soon as he could have her.

Natsu pulled out of Lucy's dripping pussy, admiring the glistening pink flesh that leaked with his cum and her arousal. He assumed Gray was going to fuck her next, but seeing her so worn out changed his plans. She gave out a content sigh as she curled on her side. She was close to passing out, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the view as Natsu stepped in, the man grinning as he said, "Looks like you're all mine."

Gray grabbed Natsu's arms before pulling him towards him, letting him hover over as their lips met in a heated kiss. He could taste Lucy's arousal on Natsu's lips, his hand curling around his cock as he gave himself lazy strokes, letting Natsu's tongue delve into his mouth. Natsu's hands trailed over Gray's chest and stomach, until he replaced Gray's hand with his own, his pumps more frantic and needy.

Natsu helped muffle Gray's moans of pleasure, enthralled by how much power he had over Gray at that moment. What made his blood rush wasn't that he would dominate Gray, it was that the man was letting him, trusting Natsu in every way. He kissed his way across Gray's chin before skimming downwards, loving the hitch in Gray's breath as he moved.

Natsu dragged his lips against Gray's neck, making his way back up to his ear. He breathed deeply, feeling Gray shiver as he moaned, "Can I suck your cock?"

Gray nodded, unable to refuse that offer. He watched with a hooded gaze as Natsu crawled between his legs, hand gripping the base of his cock. "Fuck _yes!_ " Gray moaned after Natsu slipped the head past his lips. He took as much of Gray's cock as he could in his mouth, his hand pumping whatever didn't fit.

Natsu took pleasure in the groans tumbling out of Gray, his own body surging when he felt Gray gripping his hair. He loved things rough, especially hair pulling, biting, and scratches.

" _Damn!_ That's good!" Gray put pressure on the back of Natsu's head, forcing him to take more. "I love how hot your mouth is!"

Actually, he loved how hot everything about Natsu was. He thought about every inch of that gorgeous body of his, wanting to feel him, all of him. He didn't want to be impatient, but he wanted more from Natsu, but he wasn't going to make him uncomfortable by rushing him.

Gray had to wait until Natsu was ready to fuck him, his pulse jumping at the thought of Natsu's thick, hard cock sliding into his body. He hoped the day Natsu was ready came soon. He felt a burning need inside him to be taken by his boyfriend, wanting to share that experience with him and give more of himself to the man he was falling for.

Gray tightened his grip in Natsu's hair while maneuvering himself to kneel in front of him. That gave him the leverage to thrust into that hot mouth, moans falling from his lips as he neared his end. " _Fuuck!_ I'm gonna come!"

Natsu hummed, eyes fierce as he tightened his mouth around Gray's cock, happy he could drive Gray so wild with just his mouth. His hand left Gray's cock, slipping underneath to massage his balls. A finger ventured away, teasing the skin directly behind them.

Gray panted, hips bucking into Natsu's mouth while he kept his gaze, a half-drunk smile spreading over his lips. "I'm gonna come in that sweet mouth of yours."

Natsu tried to say, 'please', but it was muffled due to the large cock making its way into his throat. He was getting better at taking more, but he still had to be careful, otherwise he would start to gag. He had gotten over the weirdness of touching and sucking another man's cock. It felt natural now, better than he ever imagined.

"Fuck! _Nggh!_ " Gray cried out as he filled Natsu's mouth with his release, his body buzzing and pulse racing as he failed to catch his breath. The feeling of Natsu's tongue running along the underside of his cock didn't help him calm down, but he embraced it all, moaning as he gave Natsu everything he had.

Before either of them knew it, Natsu was pulling away, swallowing Gray's cum while the two went to lay beside Lucy. They stared up at the sky, breathing deeply while they bathed in the aftermath of their pleasure.

As peaceful as it was, it had to come to an abrupt end when a cloud moved out of the sun's way, causing them to close their eyes from the brightness. Natsu was the first to get up, sucking in a deep breath before turning to help Lucy. He didn't have to do it alone, Gray there a second later, the two helping her to the master bathroom. Natsu drew her a hot bath while Gray held Lucy against him, spoiling her neck with light kisses.

They both gave her a kiss before leaving her to enjoy her bath, the two men heading to the other bathroom to take a quick shower together. They weren't ready to get it up again, but they did have a nice time kissing under the water, Natsu pushing Gray against the wall while they pressed their bodies against each other.

When Lucy finished with her bath, dinner was almost finished, Natsu and Gray working together to cook so Lucy wouldn't have to. She thanked them with a hug each before finishing up, the three of them working well in the kitchen. The first two or so months had been rough, the three of them trying to find their rhythm, but they got the hang of it, learning how to coexist so everyone was happy.

Dinner was ready before they knew it, each of them taking their seats at the table. Natsu still sat across from Lucy and Gray, finding it comforting to look at both of them while he talked and ate. For the first few minutes of eating, they didn't speak aside from commenting on the delicious food, Natsu moaning at the flavorful chicken in his mouth.

"I told my mom and dad today," Gray said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Natsu cocked his head while Lucy looked at Gray, her hand resting on his shoulder. "How'd that go?"

"Better than I thought," Gray answered, turning to meet Natsu's gaze. "They said you can come over for the Fourth of July, if you want."

Natsu blinked, needing only a few seconds to realize what it was that Gray told them. He didn't know Gray wanted him to meet his parents, but he would be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Natsu was hesitant to tell his own family about his odd relationship. Not only was he dating two married people, one of them was a guy. His family thought he was interested in women only.

Plus, he told his family he had been single for the past few years. He didn't know how to spring the news on them without it being too overwhelming.

Instead of focusing on his family, he paid attention to Gray. "Do you want me there?" Natsu asked, feeling his chest constrict. He was happy Gray was willing to have his parents meet him, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

Gray nodded, offering a soft smile. "I do, but only if you're up for it. I'm not gonna force ya."

Natsu swallowed, nodding as he set his fork down. He hadn't lost his appetite, but his chest felt heavy and he didn't want to eat at that moment. "I wanna meet 'em," he said, slowly nodding. He thought about adding a 'but', but he didn't. He wanted to meet them, even if the idea was somewhat scary.

Gray's smile widened as he nodded along, Lucy reaching across the table to give Natsu some comfort. He squeezed her hand before returning to his food, a weight lifting off his chest after admitting the truth. He didn't know if Gray's family was going to like him or not, but he hoped he would make a good impression. He had time to prepare himself, something he was thankful for.

Natsu thought that was going to be the biggest news he received that night, but he was proven wrong ten minutes later when they were cleaning up the table. Gray brought it up so casually that Natsu didn't realize what he was up to until it hit him in the face.

"When's your lease up?" Gray asked, rinsing off their dishes before handing them to Natsu.

"June first," he said, loading the dishes into the washer for later.

"So, about three months away?" Lucy asked, grabbing a bag of popcorn from the pantry to pop.

He nodded, not thinking anything of it until Gray cleared his throat. "Would you want to, maybe, move in with us?"

Natsu almost dropped the plate he was holding, green eyes growing wide. He looked over at Lucy, but she didn't look surprised, leading him to believe her and Gray discussed it prior to bringing it up with him. It made sense, seeing as it was their house in question.

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning to Gray.

Lucy walked up beside her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist as they both nodded. "We've been talking about it," Gray answered, setting aside the dish he just washed since Natsu wasn't making any effort to grab it. "We're ready to make the next step, but that doesn't mean you have to do it if you're not ready. We know it's still kinda early, and we're not asking you to move in tomorrow. Just, in three months if you're comfortable with it, we would like it if you moved in. No pressure though."

Natsu swallowed, his face and heart warming. "I... don't know what to say." He paused, watching them for any signs of distress. They made none, but it didn't ease Natsu's nervousness.

He liked how things were now. Sure, he wanted to spend more time with them, but he didn't want to risk messing up their relationship by going too fast. Natsu knew he wanted to live with them eventually, but he didn't know if he was ready yet.

"You don't have to answer now," Gray said, his dark eyes revealing he was telling the truth. "Take your time, there's no pressure. Seriously"

Lucy jumped in, trying to help Natsu relax. "If you decide you aren't ready, that's fine. Hell, even if you aren't ready to fully move in, you could move into one of our extra rooms until your more comfortable. That's fine with us too."

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle, cupping the back of his neck. He felt the beads of sweat, knowing they came from his nerves since the temperature in the house was cool. "Was the pun intended?"

"Huh?" Lucy cocked her head in confusion. "What pun?"

"You uh, you said extra rooms..." Natsu swallowed, trying to make light of the situation. He didn't know how to react to them asking him to move in with them, so he used humor to help him. "They used to be used for extras."

Recognition flashed through Lucy and Gray's eyes as they smiled, laughing at the joke. Lucy leaned her head against Gray's shoulder, the skin around her eyes crinkling as she grinned. "Happy accident."

Natsu allowed himself to laugh, feeling it soothe him a bit. He was glad when Lucy went to the microwave, putting a bag of popcorn in to make. Gray resumed rinsing the dishes, waiting until they were finished putting them in the dishwasher before reminding Natsu that he didn't have to make any decisions about moving in today. They were fine with waiting if that was what he wanted.

"Really, if you never wanna move in that's fine too," Gray said as they walked to the entertainment room, finding Lucy on the floor in front of the TV stand to put in a movie. "I mean, we'd love it if you eventually move in, but we're not gonna make ya. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Natsu nodded, knowing he needed time to decide. He knew he wanted to move in with them, but he was worried it would put a strain on their relationship. He had never lived with a partner before. Aside from when he lived with his parents, he never even had a roommate except for Happy. He liked his space, but at the same time, he loved spending time with Gray and Lucy.

As they watched their movie, Natsu thought over the offer. It was tempting to move in now, especially since his lease was up soon. He could always go month-to-month, but the thought of seeing them almost everyday made his heart warm. His own bed in his apartment had started feeling too big and too cold when he stayed there now. He preferred spending the night with his partners, especially when they told him he could bring Happy over too.

Of course, Natsu had to buy an extra litter box for his feline friend and take care of it whenever Happy used it, but he didn't mind. Having Happy there made everything feel more real.

It made him feel like he was home in a way.

Aside from when they went on business trips, Natsu would get to wake up and go to sleep with them everyday. They would eat meals together, and he could cuddle with them instead of spend his nights alone at his apartment. He couldn't exactly ask Happy what he thought, but judging by how quickly his cat warmed up to his partners, he imagined Happy wouldn't mind living at their house.

 _'Would it still be their house if I moved in?'_ Natsu was glad it was dark, his small frown hidden. Even if he moved in, he didn't think their house would feel like 'his' house too. _'Maybe it would after a while?'_ He didn't know, but he hoped he could grow to consider the house his home too.

Moving in was a big step, which seemed silly given how many steps they already took when it came to their physical relationship. Natsu couldn't count how many ways he had been fucked since they started their relationship, but he found he loved every one. His favorites involved him being the dominant one, but he couldn't deny he liked when Gray or Lucy were in control, both of them dominating him in different ways.

Natsu's skin tingled at the thought of strong hands holding his wrists down as he was entered, Gray's teasing voice in his ear. He never thought he would have sex with another man, but he found he loved it, even if it took some adjusting at first.

Natsu sighed as he snuggled closer to Gray's side. He wrapped an arm around his middle as he pressed a kiss to Gray's bare chest. He didn't know when Gray removed his shirt, but Natsu didn't mind, enjoying the firm muscles against his heated skin.

He smiled, happy Gray was being patient with him. While he wanted to be the giver every once in a while, he had never openly said he was ready. He figured it would happen when the time was right, enjoying what they had now in the meantime.

Natsu felt Lucy's arm under his, the woman hugging Gray from the other side. He smiled, his heart flipping when Gray gave them both a squeeze. He loved his new relationship, even if they didn't tell people about it. They knew people would judge or make rude comments, so they kept their relationship private. Well, aside from Gray's parents, but that had been the newest development.

He didn't know when he would tell his family, but he hoped when he did, they would be supportive. Knowing Igneel and Grandeeney, they would just want their son happy. Natsu didn't know how Zeref would react. _'He'd probably be indifferent.'_ Zeref wasn't the most emotional person, so he doubted he would make a big deal out of it.

Natsu breathed in his partner's scents, letting them comfort and soothe him. He loved spending time with them, and moving in would allow him more time. He knew it was risky moving in, just like with any relationship. However, deep down in Natsu's heart, he knew Lucy and Gray were worth the risk.

He would have to think about it more later, but he was considering their offer. He wanted a life with them, and they wanted him. He didn't know what their future held, but he didn't want to let fear of the unknown stop him from being happy.

And he was happiest when he was with them.

Natsu allowed himself a break, knowing he could take his time in deciding. He believed them when they said he didn't have to give them an answer right away. They were patient, something he admired in both of them.

He relaxed his body, eyes slipping closed as he cuddled against Gray. He felt Happy jump up on the couch a moment later, curling behind his legs. Natsu passed out shortly after that, missing the second half of the movie, but he didn't mind.

When the movie ended, he was gently woken up, Lucy's smiling face being the first thing he saw. She leaned in, giving him a soft kiss to the lips before whispering that it was time for bed. He stretched, yawning as his sore muscles ached.

Natsu accepted her hand when she offered it, letting her help him up despite being able to do it on his own. The two walked to the master bedroom, finding Gray already in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

Going through their nightly routine had been a little odd at first, but they worked out a decent system. The master bathroom had duel sinks. Since Lucy used more beauty products than Gray, he shared his side of the sink with Natsu. He had started keeping a toothbrush and a few others items at their house over the past few months so he could spend the night more often.

As Natsu washed his face and brushed his teeth, he realized living with them would be a good decision. Sure, they might fight, but what relationship didn't have a few arguments? No one was perfect, but honestly, Natsu thought Lucy and Gray were perfect for him.

 _'If we're still together and things are going good when my lease is up, I'll say yes.'_

He went to sleep with a smile on his face, cuddling behind Lucy in his spot. Natsu had never felt as peaceful as he did when he was sleeping in their bed, feeling the two people he cared most about while having Happy lying on his side.

 _'It doesn't get any better than this,'_ he thought, letting that be his last thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the amazing people who reviewed last time:** _ **xxdelightfullxx, Guest, mumof4, Shonix13, Random-Gaurdian, Satyrykal, Pumba87, GeminiS2, ChunkyFunkyMunky, Lizxcliff11, Masquerade360, veryinnocentusername, Weevilcat, misslovely144, Guest, Guest, Tanya, Guest, star, Guest, Guest, mautrino, Jcat007, Dinoadge, TheLochNessy, Guest, Fairy. Rains, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, and Guest!**_

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next one. Things are somewhat mellowing out for them, but there will be more challenges along the road, especially when their families start getting involved. There are 41 chapters total for this story, so their adventure is far from over. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing from you!**

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty-Four: New experiences (Will mostly be smut, just a warning)**


	24. New Experiences

***This chapter mostly contains gratsu. Lucy is included, but the main focus is on Natsu and Gray having sex for the first time with Natsu as the giver.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: New Experiences**

Natsu's eyes lit up when he saw Lucy's name on his phone's screen. He paused his movie before answering, not able to hide the excitement in his tone. "Hey!"

"Hi, are you busy tonight?" Lucy's sweet voice came over the line, his heart flipping as he grinned. He hadn't heard her in three long days since she was on a trip with Gray, the two celebrating their sixth year wedding anniversary. Natsu understood why they went alone, but that didn't stop him from missing them. They hadn't cut him completely out, still texting with him daily.

"Nope. What's up?" He hoped they would invite him over to their house, wanting to see his two partners.

"Me and Gray were talking," Lucy started, causing Natsu to worry for a moment. Her tone suggested it was bad, his nervousness doubling when she added, "Can we come to your place tonight?"

Natsu's brow pinched together, his chest constricting as he forced himself not to worry. "Is something wrong?" he asked, cursing himself for letting his fear slip into his voice.

"Oh, nothing bad," she chuckled, the sound soothing him. "It's actually good, I think anyways. I'm sure you'll like it."

Natsu nodded, trusting Lucy was telling the truth. "Sure, yeah. Um, should I make anything?" He didn't know if they wanted to come over for dinner or just to hang out.

"That won't be necessary. We won't be eating." She giggled, but Natsu didn't know why. "Well, there may be some eating involved, but it won't be food."

Heat flooded his cheeks, his mind thrusting him to the last time his face was buried between Lucy's thighs. If she was hinting at him eating her out, he was definitely on board.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, feeling his blood pumping faster at the thought of tasting her and/or Gray. Jerking himself off wasn't as satisfying as pleasuring his partners. He had missed them. For a brief second, Natsu wondered if he could convince Lucy to have phone sex with him, but that thought vanished soon after Lucy started talking again.

"Yeah. Make sure you're ready to learn some new things. Okay?"

Natsu swallowed, wondering what he was going to learn. "Okay," he said, his voice strained as his mind wandered.

"Great. We'll be by at six. See you then."

Natsu nodded, his saliva feeling thick in his mouth as he said, "Yeah, see ya."

"Love you."

Natsu's heart skipped a beat, his breath hitching as he smiled. "Love you too."

She hung up without another word, leaving Natsu alone and horny. However, he didn't touch himself, wanting to amp himself up for later that night. By the sound of it, he was going to enjoy whatever it was they wanted to teach him. He pressed play, but he couldn't focus on his movie, too busy trying to figure out what Lucy and Gray had planned.

* * *

Natsu put Happy in his cat bed when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it, finding Gray and Lucy outside fifteen minutes after six. He waved them off when they apologized for being late, Natsu not caring about the time now that they arrived.

He didn't ask before engulfing them in a hug, one arm around each of them as he set his chin between their shoulders. Lucy and Gray's breath fanned against his neck as they hugged him back, his pulse racing when he felt Lucy's lips touching his skin.

Natsu reluctantly pulled away, flushing when Gray leaned in, giving him a soft, lingering kiss before Lucy did the same. He swallowed, happy and nervous for what was to come. However, instead of jumping right to it, Natsu asked how their trip was. Not only was it polite, he was curious. He had never been to a bed and breakfast before, wondering if it was as relaxing as people made it out to be.

"It was great," Lucy said, only to cause Gray to snort.

"Yeah, if you ignore the wasp incident."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at Gray's pout, wondering what happened to cause that reaction. Neither of them had mentioned that in their messages. He didn't have to ask though, Lucy explaining why Gray didn't like the first few hours of their trip.

"Gray left the window open to let in some fresh air." She shook her head, her lips pulling into a coy smile. "A wasp accidentally flew into our room and scared Gray."

"I didn't wanna get stung! Besides, you screamed too," Gray pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who was it who fell to the ground just 'cause it flew near her head?"

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him before continuing with her story. " _Anyways_ , we couldn't get it out, so we left the room for a few hours. We were too tired to go anywhere after the drive, so we just took a nap in the car."

"Worst nap ever," Gray grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as if it hurt just thinking about it.

Lucy nodded before turning to Natsu. "When we came back—" she cut herself off with a laugh.

Gray sighed, shaking his head. "When we got back, there were two more wasps flying around. We had to get the guy who owned the house to get rid of 'em." Lucy kept laughing, causing Gray and Natsu to chuckle with her. Lucy had an infectious laugh, lightening everyone's mood.

That was one of the things Natsu loved about her. She brought light and happiness everywhere she went.

"After that little incident it was smooth sailing." Gray snorted. "I didn't open the window again after that though. Didn't wanna give those fuckers another chance to mess with us."

"You know if you don't mess with them they won't hurt you," Natsu pointed out, causing Gray to shake his head.

"Tell that to the wasp who stung me because I was mowin' the lawn last summer. I swear I attract those creepy ass bugs."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh again, finding Gray's reaction over wasps both ridiculous and adorable. "What else did you guys do?"

Lucy and Gray took turns telling him about their trip. It included a hike, horseback riding, and stargazing. Natsu thought it sounded fun and romantic, wishing he had been there with them. However, he knew it was a celebration for Lucy and Gray. He wouldn't have felt comfortable imposing on their trip. Besides, there was always the chance the three of them would go away one weekend and relax. He just had to be patient.

"Sounds like fun," Natsu said, giving them a large, toothy grin. "I'm glad you guys are back though. It's been boring here."

"What'd you do while we were gone?" Gray asked, watching as Natsu gestured to his TV.

"I binged on Netflix."

"Ah," Lucy started, raising her brows as her voice laced with sarcasm, "Sounds just as exciting."

"Oh, it was," he joked, earning a cheeky grin from his girlfriend.

The conversation lulled, Natsu debating if it was too soon to ask. He figured he might as well, seeing it was the reason they were in his apartment in the first place. "So, uh... What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

Gray perked up, his head turning to Lucy to let her explain. His nervous energy made his stomach twist, but not in a sickening way. He hoped she was able to convince Natsu to give it a try, but if he wasn't ready, they wouldn't push it.

The woman's eyes flickered with light, the salacious grin sliding on her face making Natsu's pulse race. He sucked in a sharp breath when Lucy spoke, her request sending blood straight down to his cock.

"We were wondering if you," a small flush surfaced on her cheeks, "would give Gray a rimjob?"

Natsu's jaw dropped, not expecting that. He blinked, eyes unfocused as he repeated her words in his head. He didn't get a chance to think over the question, Lucy's voice cutting him away from his thoughts.

"And finger him."

Natsu blinked, thinking back to the few times he had fingered Gray. She made it sound like he hadn't done that before, his voice reflecting his confusion as he said, "But I've already—"

She shook her head, cutting him off. "I mean _really_ finger him." She stepped closer to Natsu, the man allowing her to whisper in his ear. "Can you imagine? Sticking two, or even three fingers into his tight hole, hearing him moan from the pleasure you bring him while stretching him out?"

Natsu didn't realize he was breathing heavily until she stopped speaking. His pants were tightening as blood rushed south. A moan slipped from his lips when Lucy rubbed over his covered erection, the smile clear in her tone.

"You want that," she whispered, her breath fanning over his ear. "Don't you?"

Natsu nodded, unable to deny her claim. He looked over at Gray, loving the flush working its way over his face. It was easy for Natsu to see Gray wanted it too, but he wasn't going to ask. So, Lucy decided to step up, being brave for both of them.

When Lucy pulled away, she moved to the side so nothing stood between Natsu and Gray, the two men fixed on each other. "Then tell him yourself."

That was all the encouragement Natsu needed before he started crossing the room, his own flush spreading over his chest and neck. Gray looked irresistible, and Natsu couldn't help himself.

There was no fumbling as Natsu cupped the back of Gray's head to pull him into a kiss, their lips meshing together as he breathed him in. Not only did Lucy's words affect him, he had missed his partners, needing to feel them against his skin.

Their kiss wasn't gentle, but it wasn't dominating either. It was a perfect combination of give and take, both Natsu and Gray's world melting away as they held each other, their lips sliding against one another's while their tongues twined together.

They only jolted when they felt hands on their jeans, realizing quickly that Lucy had kneeled beside them, working on their pants. Their kiss resumed in an instant, both hungry for the other's touches.

Natsu resisted the sigh that ached to be released when his pants and boxers fell to the floor, happy for the freedom he felt now that the constricting clothes were gone. However, he was unable to stop himself from murmuring into Gray's mouth when he felt Lucy's lips covering his cock. " _Oh fuck!_ "

Gray moaned with him, his wife's hand stroking him before she switched, giving each man the same treatment. His fingers dug into Natsu's skin, eyes falling closed as he let their touches consume him.

Lucy moaned as she took more of Gray's cock into her mouth, her other hand pumping Natsu's length. She wanted them beyond horny before they started. Their desperate kisses above only spurred her on, her core pulsing at the thought of what they were about to do.

Lucy turned her head towards Natsu as she switched again, surprised when she felt him thrusting his hips, trying to deepthroat her. She relaxed her muscles and breathed through her nose, letting him fuck her tight throat while kissing Gray with everything he had.

It was no shock to her when she felt Natsu twitching in her mouth, the man unable to stop himself from coming, a guttural moan accompanying the taste of salt that flooded her senses.

No one bothered asking if Natsu was finished, the man only needing a moment to breathe before his lips sought out Gray's again. That was just a warm up, a quick release to get out of the way before the real fun began.

Natsu hadn't touched himself since his partners all day despite his anticipation, letting his suspense build. He figured it was safe to come now, that way he could last longer later. Judging by the way Gray kept kissing him and Lucy started stroking his cock back to life, he was safe to assume.

Gray groaned when Natsu bit his lip, the two growing more rough with each other. Gray gripped a fistful of Natsu's hair, earning a whimper that made his pulse jump. He didn't let it end there, thrusting his tongue deep into Natsu's mouth before giving him another tug, hearing and feeling Natsu's moan all around him.

Natsu's eyes slid shut as he let the pain turn into pleasure, chills running down his spine as his hand spread over Gray's chest.

It was only then that Gray's clothes felt like a burden. Gray wanted out of them as quickly as possible, separating from Natsu's lips just long enough to pull his shirt off and resume the kiss.

As Natsu's fingers slid against Gray's smooth skin, he suddenly felt overdressed, but he didn't want to pull away from his boyfriend, his senses lost as he let Gray's kiss envelope him. He was still very aware Lucy was there though, his hips bucking every once in a while to chase her hand, wanting to fuck that loose fist.

Lucy would have smiled if not for her mouth being busy. She had resumed sucking Gray, her soft lips skimming against the skin of his shaft with every plunge.

Everything in that moment felt surreal, but this was their life now. They didn't have to worry about showing too much enthusiasm or affection. They were together, one unit, one team.

Lucy moaned from below them, catching Natsu's attention when she mumbled, "He tastes so _good!_ "

She reached up, grabbing his wrist before tugging. "Why don't you have a taste?"

That was the only thing that tore Natsu away from Gray's lips, happily sinking to his knees before wrapping his warm hand around that throbbing cock. He looked up, knowing Gray loved a little eye contact during blowjobs. Gray's hand was still in his hair, but he was no longer gripping tightly, merely carding his fingers through the soft pink locks, urging Natsu to lean in.

He did, not hesitating before he slipped Gray's head past his lips. He loved the feeling of Gray's cock in his mouth. It was warm and big and pulsed against his tongue. Not only did he enjoy the actual feeling of it, he loved knowing he was able to give Gray that much pleasure. He had been on the receiving end and giving end, and either way, he always enjoyed himself one way or another.

"So fucking sexy," Gray murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene.

Natsu gave Gray a few deep thrusts before pulling back, letting his saliva trail down his chin as he moaned. That made Gray shudder, his lips parted as he curled his fingers against the back of Natsu's head, wanting to pull him back to his aching arousal.

However, he didn't get the chance, Lucy's mouth covering him a moment later, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt the two taking turns on his dick. He didn't bother concealing his heavy breathing as Natsu spread his legs, moving underneath Gray so he could lap over his sensitive balls while Lucy tried deep throating him.

Natsu placed a hand on Gray's ass before running a few fingers between his cheeks, spreading them. Gray made no effort to stop him, only moaning above as they serviced him.

Natsu slipped one finger through to Gray's asshole, the pad of his finger toying with the small bud. He didn't have any lube on him, so he couldn't penetrate him, _yet_. That didn't discourage Natsu, the man having fun while teasing his boyfriend, pushing him until there was no where else for him to go.

Gray's resolve was no match for their efforts, his lower stomach pooling with heat as his body tensed, every nerve firing at once as he felt himself tipping over the edge. He didn't get a chance to warn them, but they were waiting for it, both Natsu and Lucy moving to the tip of his cock while their hands massaged his length.

" _Fucking hell!_ "

The first spurt of cum was swallowed by Natsu, the man moaning at the unique flavor as it slid down his throat. The second hit Lucy's mouth and cheek, but she was quick to recover, covering his cock with her mouth to collect whatever else he had to offer.

Natsu's lips pressed against Gray's thigh before revealing his teeth, unable to stop himself from giving Gray a soft bite. It was enough to make Gray's eyes fall on him, a small grin surfacing on Natsu's face before he lapped over the spot.

Gray panted, his body thrumming with pleasure as he looked down at his partners. Their eyes shone with mirth, clearly happy they made him come undone. They weren't finished with him, Lucy sucking gently on his cock while Natsu circled Gray's hole with his finger, the two wanting to keep going.

Gray didn't disappoint, needing only a minute of stimulation before his cock began to swell again.

Natsu was done toying with him after that, his voice firm as he said, "Get on the bed."

Gray nodded, watching as Lucy and Natsu stood, the two taking off their remaining clothes while Gray situated himself on Natsu's mattress, loving the overwhelming scent that belonged to his boyfriend. He had only spent the night at Natsu's place once, but it was a night he treasured. However, the more Natsu stayed at their house, the more their bed started smelling like him, and he liked that better.

Gray let out a heavy sigh when Natsu climbed between his legs, letting him spread them to give him better access. The warm hands trailing up his legs and inner thighs had him biting his inner cheek, Natsu's skin feeling like fire against his.

"Fuck _yes!_ "

Gray's head tipped back when Natsu latched onto the head of his cock, his eyes sliding shut as he moaned. While Natsu worked on Gray's cock, Lucy moved behind Natsu, each hand grabbing the curves of his ass before she parted them, her tongue dragging against his asshole.

She could tell he had showered right before they got there. He must have anticipated he was going to be on the receiving end, unaware of their plans. Lucy and Gray had discussed what they wanted, and what they hoped would happen, but they weren't going to force Natsu to do something he wasn't comfortable with. Easing him into the idea of penetrating Gray was their plan for the evening, but if anything else happened to come of it, they weren't going to turn it down.

"That feels good," Gray mumbled, feeling Natsu's devilish tongue running over his balls before Natsu popped one into his mouth. He had such a hot mouth and tongue, it was hard to stay focused while he used both on him. One of Gray's hands threaded through Natsu's hair, feeling his head bobbing when he started sucking his cock once more.

" _Mmmmmmm_ ," Natsu moaned, prompting Gray to open his eyes. He blinked, a curse slipping from his lips when he saw his wife behind Natsu, licking at his hole. She was quite talented with her tongue as well, Gray knew Natsu was enjoying his treatment.

Natsu felt more relaxed the longer they played, his fear of judgement fading into the background. He knew Gray wanted it, making it much easier when Natsu went to lick Gray's taint, knowing he was close to his real target.

He breathed deeply, the undeniable musk of Gray driving him wild. He loved Gray's scent. It made his heart beat faster, his pulse racing. He used his thumbs to spread Gray's cheeks, revealing his asshole.

Natsu gulped, worried he was going to do it wrong for a second until he cast that fear away. It was just licking. How hard could it be?

Throwing caution to the wind, Natsu dived in, pressing his lips against Gray's puckered hole before running his tongue over it. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the sharp intake of breath from Gray before the man let out a soft moan. That made him more comfortable with the idea, Natsu applying more pressure, his fingers digging into Gray's skin as he continued.

His tongue was hot against Gray's sensitive skin, the man groaning when Natsu fervently kissed around his hole before lapping over it once again. Gray found himself chanting as that tongue didn't stop, his voice turning more desperate as his hips moved, trying to chase the wet heat of Natsu's mouth.

" _Oh fuck!_ Fuck that's good! _Ahhhh!_ "

Natsu would have grinned if not for being busy. He didn't have to ask. Whatever he was doing, Gray liked, and he wanted to keep pleasuring him. He didn't know if it was Lucy's intent or not, but she helped him in a way, showing him what could feel good on an anus by doing it to him herself. She would give him delicate kisses before swirling her tongue around his tight ring of muscles, so Natsu would try to imitate that, getting a pleased response from his boyfriend.

Natsu tried penetrating Gray's ass with his tongue, but it didn't work well. It was too tight, not wanting his tongue to invade. He thought about fingering Gray, but the only lubrication they had was his saliva, and that didn't sound like enough.

Reluctantly, Natsu removed his mouth from Gray's skin, his voice coming out more rough than he imagined. "Can someone get the lube? It's in my nightstand drawer."

Lucy volunteered, wiping her lips with the back of her hand before grabbing the item. She gave it to him, sitting to his right while watching him lather his fingers in lube. She smiled, knowing Gray was going to enjoy it. Everything about Natsu was hot, and that included his fingers.

Natsu had to keep himself from wearing a big grin as he slid his first finger into Gray's body. It was familiar, the two doing that a few times since they started dating. However, as soon as Gray got used to that, Natsu added a second, his breath catching as he pushed the two digits into Gray's ass. The moan that tore from Gray's throat made Natsu burn with ecstasy, knowing Gray could feel himself stretching.

"F- _fuck! Mmmmmm!_ That's good!"

"Damn," Natsu cursed, thrusting his fingers in deep, feeling his body slowly loosen with time. "So fucking gorgeous."

Gray flushed while Lucy nodded, her free hand rubbing over Gray's chest. "He is. Do you think he's ready for three?"

Gray nodded, but Natsu waited another minute before taking that advice. He rather liked the noises Gray was making, his groans of pleasure making blood rush straight to Natsu's cock. He especially loved when he managed to pull a whimper from his boyfriend, knowing he must have been experiencing some intense pleasure to make a sound like that.

Natsu continued prepping Gray, spreading his digits inside. It wasn't the first time Natsu's imagination started to wander, but this time it felt like a real possibility. He imagined Gray's ass wrapped around him. He knew it would be tight, considering he was already squeezing his fingers. Natsu looked forward to that, wondering how long they would wait until he could try it. He was pretty well ready, he just hadn't voiced it to his partners yet, waiting until the right time.

However, the longer he finger fucked Gray, the more he felt that time was coming up.

"Go a little faster," Gray whispered, letting out a yelp when Lucy pinched his nipple, rolling the small bud between her fingers while Natsu did as he was told.

Natsu could feel Gray's body accepting the increased speed with relative ease, the man beneath him craving more. While Lucy stroked Gray, Natsu switched it up, going from two fingers to one before using two again. Gray seemed to love it, letting out gasps every time he did something unexpected. Natsu enjoyed his sounds of approval, his fire stoked as he pleasured his boyfriend.

"Add another soon," Gray moaned, cussing under his breath before fixing his stare on Natsu's face. " _Please!_ "

Natsu let out a hoarse chuckle as he nodded, pulling two fingers out of Gray. Gray pushed back, trying to chase his hand on instinct, but it was too late. He was already applying lube to the third finger, eager to see how far he could stretch Gray's asshole. He was glad his partners were both there to help him through it. Natsu was sure he could have figured it out on his own, but he appreciated the support.

" _Holy fuuuuck!_ " Gray moaned as Natsu pushed three fingers into his body, taking it excruciatingly slow. "That's good! So— _Nggh!_ So fucking _good!_ "

Natsu released his breath, transfixed on his movements. Gray's body forced his fingers together instead of staying flat like he intended. He did the same as before, pausing every time Gray clenched hard, not wanting him to feel any pain. However, the salacious moans slipping from Gray's parted lips suggested he felt nothing but pleasure.

" _Damn_ ," Natsu muttered, working his fingers inside Gray, shocked when he got them in as far as he could reach. He stilled for a second before trying to wiggle his fingers, his breath hitching when Gray made a throaty moan. He would be lying if he said it wasn't a turn on, his cock threatening to catch on fire from how hot it burned for Gray. He wanted inside him now, but he couldn't say the words.

"Feel him sucking you in?" Lucy asked, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"Feels," Natsu stopped himself from saying weird, knowing that would ruin the moment. "Different, but good." He wasn't lying. It did feel good. He didn't have to wonder if it would feel just as good on his cock, his body buzzing at the thought of burying himself deep into Gray's ass. The desire to take Gray burned hotter, but he kept quiet for the moment.

Natsu slowly twisted his fingers inside Gray, causing him to groan as his cock leaked pre-cum. Natsu couldn't resist, leaning in to swipe his tongue over Gray's tip before moving his mouth to one of Gray's ass cheeks, grinning before he gave him a solid bite.

"Fuck!" Gray yelped, toes curling as the pain radiated from his tender skin. However, that pain only made his senses more heightened, his blood burning for the man above him.

Natsu licked over the newest bite mark a few times before pulling back, hearing Gray whimper when he slowed his pace again. He wanted to feel every bit of Gray's body, stroking his inner walls as he pulled more moans from his boyfriend.

He swore the temperature in the room was growing hotter, his breaths coming out in pants as he worked his fingers in and out of Gray's ass, mesmerized by the moment. He pulled all three fingers out before pushing two back in, but Gray's pleads had him putting the third in a second later. It was clear Gray wanted to be filled, stuffed to the max, and Natsu intended on delivering.

That only made his confidence soar. If it wasn't for Gray's begging for more, Natsu never would have spoken up, heat crawling over every inch of his skin as he taunted Gray.

"You like this?" he moaned, earning a nod and cry of pleasure when Natsu tried forcing his fingers apart, spreading Gray more. "Say it!"

"I fucking love it!" Gray bit out, his fingers twisting in Natsu's hair. His face was still close to his body, Gray could feel his hot breath fanning against his skin. "So _much!_ "

"You like having me finger fuck you?"

When Gray nodded again, Natsu groaned, his voice almost a growl as he added, "I bet you'd love my cock shoved up your ass, wouldn't you?"

He hadn't gotten all the words out before Gray was nodding like crazy, his eyes squeezed shut as he panted. "You have no idea!"

"What?" Natsu furrowed his brows, but Gray didn't answer. The only thing coming from his sultry mouth were more moans, but those didn't answer his question. He looked to Lucy, but she was busy laying kisses over Gray's shoulder while her hand lightly stroked his cock.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Natsu asked, his voice less fierce than before, holding more curiosity than anything. "Like, right now?"

Despite his mind being clouded, Gray could pick up on Natsu's tone. Lucy pulled away from him as he opened his eyes, needing a second before his vision cleared. He tried ignoring the flush spreading over his cheeks, knowing he was naked and on full display for Natsu. Explaining what he was thinking only made him more embarrassed, but he knew being honest was needed.

"Well, I mean, yeah. I want you to, but only when you're good and ready."

Natsu slowly nodded, letting that sink in before he looked at Lucy. She gave him a soft smile, leaning over to pat his shoulder. "It's up to you. We're not going to rush you, but we want you to do that, eventually."

Natsu took a deep breath as he failed to ignore his throbbing erection. He wanted it just as badly as they did, maybe even more. "I want it too," he confessed, surprised to see the relief flash through Gray's dark eyes.

"You do?"

Natsu nodded, biting his lower lip before chewing on it. "Yeah, just... I'm worried I'm gonna fuck it up."

Gray couldn't help but snort before saying, "That's kinda the point, to fuck it."

Natsu rolled his eyes as a smile crossed his face. "You know what I mean." He looked down before slowly withdrawing his fingers from Gray's ass, hearing the soft sigh coming from his boyfriend in response.

"Yeah, we do." Gray shifted so he could sit up. His legs were still on either side of Natsu, but he felt less exposed and more in control. "We can help, make sure it feels good for both of us."

"You'd talk me through it?" Natsu asked, thankful he had two experienced partners. If he ever had questions, they were willing to help.

"Absolutely."

Natsu took a deep breath. "Then, yeah. I wanna try. Um," he looked down to Gray's lap, "are you ready, for that?"

Gray nodded. "I'm cleaned out, and you've stretched me more than I thought you would." He smiled, a soft blush coating his cheeks. "I'll be honest, I've never had a dick as big as yours in my ass, but I think we can make it fit."

Nothing Natsu did could stop himself from flushing. "Seriously?"

Instead of answering, Gray reached out, his hand curling around Natsu's manhood before giving him a long stroke. "So big and thick, and fucking hot." He snorted. "Seriously, how do you have such a gorgeous dick?"

Natsu barked out a laugh, but he did nothing to stop Gray from pumping him up and down. "Now I know you're fucking with me."

"He's really not," Lucy said, placing a hand on Natsu's thigh while her eyes fell on his cock. "We've talked about it a few times. You have a really nice cock."

Natsu continued laughing, shaking his head before tipping it back, letting that trickle of pleasure wash over him. "You guys are... weird. _Nggh!_ "

Gray ran his thumb over Natsu's head, collecting the leaking pre-cum to slick over his fingers. "Yeah, but you want us anyways."

Natsu didn't bother denying that claim, because Gray was right. He wanted them so badly it hurt sometimes, but instead of pining after them, he got to have them. He loved Lucy deeply, and although he hadn't said the words to Gray yet, he could feel it in his heart. He was entering a new stage in his relationship with him, the one between like and love. He knew there was no turning back, but he welcomed that feeling, letting it consume him.

They complimented him well, and he loved spending time with them. They were his best friends, and he would hold onto them for as long as they allowed him to.

Natsu moaned as Gray applied more pressure, gripping his thick arousal while Lucy trailed her hand up, rubbing over his chest and pecs.

"I don't have a condom," Natsu whispered, eyes closing as they touched him, their hands familiar and comforting.

"Do you want one?" Lucy asked, her tone soft as her fingers brushed over his nipple. "I can run to the store and get a box." She didn't want to leave, but if that was the only thing stopping Natsu from fucking Gray, she would make that trip.

Natsu had to stop himself from getting lost in the pleasure, his eyes opening a bit to peer over at Gray. "Do you mind if I don't?"

Gray wore a lazy smile, his hand twisting as he went up and down, adding more sensations to drive him wild. "Do you want to fuck me without one?"

"Well," Natsu started, reaching out to put a hand on Gray's shoulder, his fingers digging into his skin. "We're all clean, and I think it'd, feel better without?"

"It feels way better without, but it's your decision." Gray would be supportive no matter what.

Natsu nodded, making up his mind in an instant. "I won't wear one."

He looked aside when he felt Lucy pulling away from them. "I'll grab a towel," she said, knowing it could get messy. They always used more lube than they needed, never wanting to cause any pain when it came to anal sex.

" _Holy fucking shit!_ "

While Lucy fetched the towel, Gray moved between Natsu's legs, taking his length into his mouth. Gray didn't bother teasing him, bobbing his head up and down while his tongue ran over every inch it could reach. He took pleasure when he felt Natsu's hands raking over his back, trying to pull him closer before his hand tangled in his raven locks.

"Your mouth is _so fucking good!_ "

Much too soon, Gray was removing his mouth from Natsu's aching cock, moving out of the way so Lucy could put the towel down. Natsu wasn't disappointed for long, his hungry eyes watching as Gray got into a position that made him comfortable, resting on his knees and elbows while his ass faced Natsu.

" _Damn_ ," he muttered, moving to his knees before grabbing the bottle of lube. Natsu had waited long enough, and he knew Gray wanted him inside too. He lathered his arousal in that slippery substance before putting some on Gray's twitching hole, still stunned he had his tongue on there earlier.

The longer he stayed with Lucy and Gray, the more he experienced, and he knew they weren't finished yet. He loved all the little adventures he went on with them, whether they were in the bedroom or not. He cherished all the good times he had with them, hoping his time with them wasn't temporary.

Despite them being together, there was always the risk of a break up, but Natsu didn't worry about that now, his attention completely focused on his movements as he gripped the base of his cock.

He lined himself up with Gray's ass, taking a few shaky breaths before pressing his tip against his hole. Natsu ran his cock up and down for a moment, letting himself get familiar with the new sensations.

He gripped one of Gray's ass cheeks, spreading him to give Natsu a better view. He heard Gray ask if he was ready, causing Natsu to huff out a laugh. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Probably, but it's okay." Gray took his own deep breath, knowing he was about to get filled to the max. He was telling the truth earlier. None of his past boyfriends had been as sizable as Natsu, but that only made his anticipation stronger, his need to be filled burning inside him.

"You hold still," Lucy said, kneeling behind Natsu with her hands on his back. She didn't think he needed much guidance, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch as he took his first ass. "Let Gray sink onto you, that way it doesn't hurt him."

Natsu nodded, realizing that was a good idea. He hadn't thought of that, but it made sense. If Gray controlled things, he couldn't get hurt. "Ready when you are."

Gray leaned downwards, waiting until Natsu pushed his tip to his hole before backing himself up. A groan tore from his throat when he felt just the head push into his body, his heartbeat doubling at the euphoric feeling. There wasn't much pleasure, but just knowing Natsu was inside him made him feel good, feel connected to him.

Gray didn't need much time before he was pushing further back, feeling inch after inch disappear into his body.

" _Fuck_ ," Natsu moaned, hand squeezing Gray's cheek while he stared downwards, wanting to watch it all. "That's tight! _So fucking tight!_ I think I'm gonna cum already."

Gray chuckled at Natsu's enthusiasm, trying to keep himself from panting. Only half of Natsu's cock was buried inside him, but it already felt like more than he could handle. However, Gray wasn't giving up so easily. He merely started thrusting back and forth on what he could take, easing himself into taking more.

"Your cock is way bigger than I thought," Gray mumbled, thrusting backwards, feeling another inch go in.

"Should I take it out?" Natsu asked, hoping Gray would say no. Despite Gray's ass feeling almost too tight wrapped around him, he didn't want to give it up. He would, if he had to, but he hoped Gray could hold on longer.

"Only way, you can pull it out," Gray started, mentally cursing himself when he heard how breathless he sounded, "is if you shove it right back in."

Natsu tried chuckling, but it came out strained. "You want me to do that now?"

Gray shook his head before swallowing hard, pausing to let himself adjust to Natsu's size. "Just, give me a minute." He didn't know how much of Natsu he had inside him now, but he already felt full. He swore he could feel the pulse in Natsu's cock against his inner walls, the throb from his need. Gray shivered when he realized some of Natsu's pre-cum was inside him now, that thought making his lips quirk into a smile.

Natsu was inside him. They had finally done it.

Lucy moved next to Gray, the two gravitating towards each other naturally. Natsu placed both hands on Gray's hips as he watched them kiss, enthralled by the show and the feeling of Gray's ass squeezing him as he got used to his cock.

After what felt like five minutes, but was probably only one, Gray ended his kiss with Lucy long enough to speak. "Okay, fuck me."

"You sure?" Natsu asked, already bracing himself for what was to come.

"Definitely."

Natsu couldn't argue with that. He slowly pulled back, moaning at how good that felt. He only let a few inches out before pushing into Gray again, a strangled moan escaping him as he felt pure pleasure rush through his veins. He swore fire licked at his body as he slid back in, Gray's tight ass incredible hot around his length.

" _Fuck_ ," he cursed, slowly picking up speed, pushing more of himself into Gray's body when he didn't protest. It took Natsu a good minute before he was able to give Gray almost everything he had, transfixed on the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Gray's well-lubed hole.

"You feel so fucking good!" Natsu didn't care that his voice threatened to crack from the sheer pleasure. He watched in amazement as he pushed forward and Gray pushed back until Natsu had nothing left to give. He stared in shock when his hips touched Gray's ass, disbelief written on his face.

For a while, he never thought he would work up the courage to fuck Gray in return, but there he was, literally balls deep.

He leaned forward, kissing Gray's back as his grip on his hips tightened. He loved feeling that close to Gray. He never wanted to give him up. " _Fuck!_ "

Natsu listened to the sounds in the room, hearing the slapping of their skin and Gray's muffled moans as he kissed Lucy like his life depended on it. He knew she was making sure he stayed quiet. They didn't want the neighbors to hear what they were doing, but Natsu couldn't keep himself quiet. He felt too good to be silenced.

"This is amazing!" Natsu snapped his hips, feeling Gray's walls massaging him as he moved forward. He pulled on Gray's hips, letting himself go deeper than before. "You're amazing! _Oh god!_ "

Natsu dragged his teeth against Gray's skin before pulling up, leaning back so he could fuck upwards into Gray's body. "Does that feel good?"

Gray hummed in pleasure, but Lucy separated from him for a second, letting him tell Natsu just how good it felt.

" _Yes!_ You feel fucking incredible inside me!"

" _Good!_ "

Natsu ignored the sweat beading on his forehead as he pounded into Gray from behind, not once thinking it was weird to be fucking a guy. He had gotten over his hesitancy to be who he was, accepting himself as bisexual. He wanted Gray, romantically, emotionally, and physically. It didn't matter to him what anyone else thought on the matter. He wanted to be with Gray and Lucy, and nothing but them were going to stop him.

"So _tight!_ And _hot!_ And _fuuuck!_ " Natsu clenched his teeth as he dragged his cock against Gray's walls, feeling him bucking backwards, wanting more. " _So good!_ "

Natsu's eyes flashed over to Lucy when she spoke, surprised to see her looking back at him while Gray's mouth latched onto her breast, keeping himself from shouting out in pleasure.

"I take it you like fucking his ass?" She was on the verge of moaning her words, her body aching to be touched more, but she held off on her needs. She wanted tonight to be about Natsu and Gray, but they wouldn't leave her left out completely.

"So much!" He didn't care if he was yelling. Everything about that moment felt perfect, even when he felt himself approaching his end. It didn't surprise him. Gray's ass was the hottest and tightest place he had ever stuck his cock, and Gray's reactions to being fucked made it all the better. " _Fuck!_ I wish I could last forever!"

Gray lapped over Lucy's hard bud before releasing her breast, his eyes hazy as he chuckled. "I may get sore— _holy_ _fuuuck_ —after a while."

Natsu puffed out a hot breath, nodding as he gave Gray a few rough thrusts, earning a choked sob from his boyfriend. "Yeah, good point!"

Warm hands smoothed over Gray's back and ass, spreading his cheeks to give Natsu another half-inch inside. He wished he could see Gray's cock bobbing underneath, so he did the next best thing. He wound a hand around him, gripping Gray's cock before stroking him. He wasn't good at timing his pumps with his thrusts, but he did the best he could, cursing under his breath when he felt himself slipping closer to the edge again.

"Here," Lucy said, tapping his hand to get him to let go.

Natsu paused his thrusts long enough to watch Lucy maneuver under Gray, her head near his stomach before her mouth wrapped around his cock. At least, that was what Natsu assumed she was doing. He couldn't see, but judging by the wet sounds and Gray's moans, she was doing something pleasurable with her mouth.

Natsu began fucking Gray again after another few seconds, going slow so Gray could feel both of their touches, inside and out. He wanted to last longer, but as soon as Gray's ass started clenching around him, he knew he was a goner.

Determined to make the most of the time he had left, Natsu sped up his pace, grunting and growling as his nails dug into Gray's backside, wanting to leave some temporary marks for Gray to remember him by.

"So fucking _hot!_ "

Gray's body burned in the best ways around his cock, the heat spreading through his system. His flush grew until his face felt like it was on fire, but he didn't let that stop him, sliding out before snapping his hips, snarling as a carnal look glinted in his eyes.

His demanding thrusts sped up, spurred on by Gray's moans. He nearly gasped when he felt Lucy's soft hand fondling his swaying balls, the passion between the three of them going unrivaled, each one sharing in the primal lust and deep intimacy they conjured when they were together.

Gray clawed at the bed as Natsu ruthlessly thrust into him, driving him past the brink of sanity. The rhythmic feeling of Natsu's cock sliding against his prostate had him seeing stars, his pre-cum leaking like crazy, filling Lucy's mouth with his salty taste.

" _Natsuuu! Damn!_ K-keep going! So cl- _close!_ "

Gray sucked in a sharp breath before he let himself go, his ass clamping around the thick cock in his body while his own member throbbed in Lucy's mouth. He heard her struggle to swallow everything he had to offer, but she didn't give up, her tongue swirling around his length while she swallowed whatever she could.

Gray pushed his mouth into the bed before moaning, letting the pleasure consume every part of him. His orgasm felt prolonged as Natsu continued thrusting inside him, the man not able to hold out much longer. He screamed into the bed, sure Natsu couldn't understand him, but that didn't stop him from saying what he felt.

" _God yes! Fuck my ass Natsu! Nnggghh!_ "

Natsu came undone shortly after Gray climaxed. The tightness of his ass and the heat flooding his body took over every thought he had until he felt his endurance snap, a rough moan tearing from his throat as he emptied himself inside Gray, feeling his hot seed invade his body. He knew then he made the right call by not wearing a condom, his nerves on fire as he throbbed, filling his boyfriend.

Natsu almost collapsed from the energy that rushed out of him, but he held steady, knowing he would crush both Gray and Lucy if he did. He waited until Lucy moved out from under Gray before he slowly pulled back, withdrawing his limp cock from Gray's ass.

He gaped when he saw a trickle of his own cum leaking out of Gray, but it was over quickly, Gray clenching so no more could come out. Natsu didn't let that bother him, happy he got to see a glimpse of what he did to Gray's body.

"That was incredible," he mumbled, shifting on his knees while Gray rolled over, plopping down on the bed. The towel was under him, but it didn't matter to Gray. It only had a few wet spots on it, and they were all from saliva, sweat, or lube. Nothing that couldn't be washed off.

"It really was," Gray huffed out, trying to catch his breath. Despite needing more time to recover, Gray reached out, wearing a lazy grin when Natsu moved towards him, allowing Gray to embrace him.

They moved so Gray was in the middle, Lucy curling into his side while Natsu rested his head on Gray's bicep, loving the overwhelming scent of his boyfriend. If he could bottle his partners' scents to spray whenever he missed them, he would in a heartbeat. Until that was possible, he simply enjoyed their presence.

"Is your ass sore?" Natsu asked, earning a snort from Gray and a chuckle from Lucy.

"You're a dork," Gray mumbled, turning his head to press a kiss against Natsu's forehead. He never answered the question, but Natsu assumed it was about how he felt after anal sex. A little sore, but tolerable.

"I need to rinse out my mouth," Lucy said, giving Gray a side-hug before slipping out of bed, heading to Natsu's bathroom. She didn't bother asking if she could use his mouthwash. He had already welcomed them into his home to use whatever they needed.

He actually liked it better when they helped themselves. It felt more comfortable, more relaxed.

"Thanks for letting me do that," Natsu said, causing Gray to look into his eyes.

He smiled, shaking his head as best he could, but the action was difficult with his head against the bed. "Nah, no thanks needed. I really liked it."

"Good. Me too."

Natsu snuggled closer to Gray, secretly hoping to get him warm. Gray sometimes complained about how hot Natsu's body was against him when they were sleeping, but that only made Natsu want to pester him more. He liked when Gray got riled up. It usually led to a play fight, and he was always up for those.

"Man, I'm starving," Gray said, putting a hand over his stomach. He was exhausted, but somehow their fucking worked up an appetite. "You hungry?"

Natsu nodded, a small smile resting on his lips. "I could eat."

"Hey Lucy!" Gray yelled, causing Natsu to jolt from the loud noise. Gray cringed, whispering an apology before cupping a hand over Natsu's exposed ear. That earned him an eye roll, but he ignored it. Every once in a while he forgot how sensitive Natsu's ears could be. "Food?!"

"Where at?!" she called from the bathroom.

"Hmm," Gray pondered for a moment before sitting up. Natsu grumbled at the change of position, but Gray only chuckled at him. "Any suggestions?"

Lucy padded her way towards Natsu's bed, waiting until she was near them before speaking. She grabbed her panties to put on, but frowned when she saw they had a wet spot from her arousal. "Let's figure out where we eat after we get cleaned up."

As Lucy went to Natsu's dresser, she heard her boyfriend say, "You didn't finish."

She smiled as she pulled the bottom drawer out, fetching a thong she had left at Natsu's place a previous time. He had already washed it, but he made sure to tell her he used it while masturbating once before he threw it in with his laundry.

And they called her a tease.

"I'm fine," she said, pulling on her panties before grabbing her bra. She looked over at them, trying to ignore the dull ache between her legs. She could live with being turned on without a release. Besides, it wasn't like she would never get to climax again. She was sure it wouldn't be long before one of her men were up for some fun. And if not, she always had her toys.

"Watching you two was incredible. I'm good for now."

Natsu was joking, but his tone sounded interested. "Maybe next time we can fuck your ass?"

Lucy laughed, shaking her head. She watched as Gray stood up, knowing he felt good with Natsu's cum in his ass. They had talked about that too. There wasn't much they didn't discuss with each other. "I only do that for special occasions."

Instead of dismissing Natsu, that only made him perk up. "Do you like anal?"

Lucy shrugged, looking more disinterested than anything. "I don't hate it, but I don't love it either. Unlike you two, I don't have a magic button inside my ass that makes it feel good."

"Does it feel bad?"

Lucy almost chuckled at Natsu's curiosity. He could be persistent, but she liked that about him. "No, just not as good as vaginal. But I do anal, every once in a while. I love getting it eaten out more than actual penetration."

"I usually use a vibrator on her too," Gray added, snatching his boxers before moving towards the edge of the bed, closer to the living room. "That way she feels better."

"Speaking of magic buttons," Natsu started, eyes falling on Gray, pinning him down so he couldn't leave yet. "Did I hit yours?" He meant to sound nonchalant, but his worry slipped through. He wanted Gray to experience the best, but it was his first time, and he was still learning.

However, Gray nodded, giving Natsu a sense of relief. "Yeah, not the whole time, but it was great." Before his words could discourage Natsu, he said, "We just need more practice."

Natsu grinned, loving that idea. "I can't say no to that."

There was a moment where all three of them were silent save for their muffled chuckles. Natsu absolutely loved it, the comfort, the warm he felt from being with them. Sometimes he felt like their relationship was going too fast, but most of the time he felt it wasn't going fast enough. They had their ups and downs, but he was committed to them, committed to making it work.

As long as he had them by his sides, he felt like they could take on the world.

* * *

 **What'd you think of this chapter? It was basically all smut. Hope you like it. Next chapter starts the mini arc where Natsu meets Gray's family. :) Big step for them.**

 **Thank you so much for all your support! I appreciate all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Shout out to those lovely people who left reviews last time: KJacket, mumof4, Weevilcat, misslovely144, mautrino, ChunkyFunkyMunky, Guest, star, xxdelightfullxx, Lizxcliff11, Random-Gaurdian, Anna5949, Guest, Guest, and Fairy. Rains!**

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty-Five: Meet the Fullbusters**


	25. Meet the Fullbusters

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Meet the Fullbusters**

Thank goodness for modern medicine.

It was the only thing keeping Natsu from puking during the extensive drive to the beach. His stomach still flopped when they hit a bump in the road, and he groaned shortly after Gray got off the highway, the constant stop and go giving him a run for his money.

However, the motion wasn't the only thing making Natsu queasy. The anticipation of meeting Gray's family had his stomach in knots. He kept assuring himself it would be fine, but he didn't even buy that. The only time he had been introduced to the parents of the person he was dating had been in high school, and he doubted it would go anything like that.

He wasn't just meeting a girlfriend's father before taking her the movies. He was meeting the entire family of his married boyfriend, while his wife was also present. Never in a hundred years did Natsu think that was going to happen to him, but here he was, sitting in the backseat as Lucy pulled into the driveway of a beach house.

If it weren't for the people waiting outside when they arrived, Natsu would have jumped out of the car and kissed the ground. Instead, he settled for clenching his teeth as he climbed out of the backseat, turning his back to Gray's family as he walked to the trunk. He didn't want to meet them while he was still struggling to control his nausea.

He grabbed the two bags they packed while Lucy and Gray greeted his family. Natsu hesitated before closing the trunk, his motion sickness crushed with nervousness and anxiety as he trudged up towards the house, already feeling multiple pairs of eyes on his form.

The first person Natsu focused on was easy to recognize. Gray had shown him pictures of his family before they made the trip, wanting Natsu to get familiar with their faces. The tallest man was Gray's dad, Silver. He was standing next to his wife, Ur. Natsu got a lesson on Gray's family a while back, knowing that Gray's birth mom died shortly after having him. Ur was his stepmom, but since she raised and adopted Gray at a young age, he considered her his mom.

Natsu swallowed when he saw Silver's black eyes focused on him. He kept his gaze for a few seconds before looking at Ur, finding her face more friendly. It didn't have to do with the large scar adorning Silver's face. Ur just had kind eyes and a soft smile, reminding Natsu of his own mother.

"Mom, Dad, everybody," Gray started, stepping closer to Natsu before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like you to meet Natsu. Our boyfriend."

Natsu went to wave, forgetting he was holding a bag. He almost dropped it, cursing under his breath before setting it down. _'So much for good first impression.'_ At least the three kids who were present weren't paying attention, not hearing the swear words Natsu mumbled.

He recognized the kids from pictures and videos Gray showed him. The girl with black hair was Ultear's child while Lyon had two kids. His son was a pink haired toddler while his older daughter had hair as white as snow.

Natsu had to blink a few times at the pink haired boy, surprised since it was the first time he had ever seen another guy with that color hair, at least in person. It was much brighter than the photos made it seem.

Of course, the kid's hair came from his mother, Lyon's wife. Natsu had to memorize the woman's name, knowing he wasn't going to remember 'Meredy' after hearing it one time.

Natsu was offered a few hand shakes, Gray's family introducing themselves. He didn't dare ask where Ultear's husband was since Gray said she was in the middle of a nasty divorce. That thought made Natsu more weary to meet Gray's family, hoping they wouldn't see him as a threat to Gray and Lucy's happy marriage.

Natsu wanted to enhance it, not destroy it.

After a few awkward pleasantries, they were shown to the room they would be staying in. Natsu wanted to believe everything was okay, but his mind tried playing tricks on him, telling him this was a bad idea. That voice in his head grew louder when they entered the room, Natsu resisting the urge to raise a brow at the cot set up next to the queen-sized bed.

"We didn't know if you three..." Ur's voice trailed off, letting them come up with their own ending.

Gray was the one to shake his head, keeping his voice calm and respectful as he said, "It won't be necessary. Thank you though."

Natsu couldn't smile, even though he was happy Gray wanted them to all sleep in the same bed. Ever since they asked him to move in with them, he had been spending the night more often at their house. It was a way to ease them into living together, seeing how it would go.

So far, it had gone pretty well. Of course, there was a few bumps along the way, but Natsu knew it was difficult to adjust when there were three people involved, especially since they all had different personalities and preferences.

The biggest debate in the house was over the temperature. Natsu preferred it hot while Gray preferred it cold. Lucy would have been the tiebreaker, but she always said the same thing. _"I don't really mind. As long as it's not too hot or too cold, I don't care."_

They compromised in the end. They kept the temperate a little cool, but not cold enough to make uncomfortable. He was willing to make a few sacrifices if it meant staying with the two people he cared for.

Since they arrived in the evening, they ate dinner shortly after arriving. The kids ate in the living room while the adults sat at the table, Natsu sitting between Lucy and Lyon. He tried keeping his chin up and back straight, answering whenever someone had a question about him.

They started by asking if he was from Hargeon, then moved on to what he did for a living. The topics changed every so often, but Natsu could see the burning curiosity in their eyes. These weren't the questions they wanted to ask, at least not entirely.

And after they had some basic knowledge, the real questions began. Natsu tried to act confident, but it started waning as soon as the first question about their odd relationship was asked.

"Do you all live together?" Silver asked, trying but failing to sound indifferent.

Natsu didn't know what answer he wanted to hear, but thankfully Gray took over, saying, "Not yet."

"When are you planning on having him move in?" Ur asked, looking at Lucy, as if Natsu wasn't in the room.

Lucy did her best to give a polite smile as she answered. "We're still discussing it, but nothing's set in stone."

They all knew Natsu needed a little more time. His partners were patient with him, never putting any pressure on him to give them a date he planned on moving in.

He knew he wanted to, he just didn't know when.

Natsu tried ignoring the sweat building on the back of his neck, his stomach twisting despite the delicious smell coming from the food on his plate. Heat flooded Natsu's cheeks when he heard Lyon's question, wishing the guy wasn't so blunt.

"Do you three love each other equally?"

Natsu was glad they weren't directing any of the questions at him, even if he was lumped into the topic. He didn't know how to answer that without sounding weird. The truth was he did love Gray, but it was still new, and he hadn't told anyone yet, not even to the man himself.

After his first confession to Lucy, Natsu was hesitant to do the same with Gray, even if he knew it wouldn't result in a break up. For a while he was just waiting until he was comfortable with it, but now he was waiting for the right time. He wanted the moment to be memorable, but the longer he waited, the more ridiculous he felt.

"It's not equal," Gray said honestly, glancing over at Lucy and Natsu before turning to Lyon. "But that's okay. I don't mind, and neither do they."

Natsu only nodded after Lucy started, too nervous to do the action by himself. He knew everyone's love wasn't equal. Love was such a hard thing to measure anyway. Natsu knew without asking that Gray loved Lucy more, the two of them were closer and had been together longer. He didn't fault them for how they felt, knowing they didn't judge him for his feelings either.

Forcing feelings was the quickest way to ruin their relationship. It was right up there with being dishonest or unfaithful. Communication was the key to any relationship, and Natsu felt they had a healthy line of communication between the three of them now.

He still kept some things to himself, but generally he felt comfortable talking about anything.

"Who all knows about," Ultear started, but didn't finish her sentence. It was unneeded, seeing as everyone know what she meant.

"A few friends," Gray said, cutting into his baked potato. "And you guys."

"Do your parents know?" Ur asked Lucy, causing the woman to shake her head.

"Not exactly. I was planning on telling them later. You uh, you know how my father can be."

A few of Gray's family members nodded in agreement. Natsu knew they had dealt with Jude in some way or another from the stories Gray and Lucy told him. The most came from their wedding. Apparently Jude had tried to change Lucy's mind the day of, resulting in a family feud and resentment towards Jude that hadn't gone away despite how much time had passed.

It didn't help that Jude hadn't apologized, never clearing the air.

Natsu couldn't blame them for holding a grudge. Jude was an ass when it came to butting into people's private lives, especially if it had anything to do with his only daughter.

"What about your parents?" Ur asked, her gaze falling on Natsu. Her voice was soft, holding mild curiosity without sounding demanding.

Despite her kind demeanor, he swallowed thickly, feeling all eyes turn to him. Hesitantly, Natsu mumbled that he hadn't told his family yet, hoping they wouldn't ask him why.

Of course, he wasn't that lucky. Silver asked the question, resulting in Natsu's rapid heartbeat and sweaty palms. He didn't know if they would want to hear the truth, but since Gray and Lucy didn't stop him, he went ahead an answered to the best of his abilities.

"I'm um... I'm not really sure how to bring it up." Natsu tried keeping his eyes locked with Ur's, but he felt them falling to the table, his nerves getting the better of him. "They think I've been single for the past few years... Not sure how they'd handle knowing I've been lying to them."

Guilt set in once Natsu said that aloud, realizing how much it bothered him that he hadn't told his parents a thing about Lucy or Gray. He had been with Lucy for over two and a half years, yet he hadn't breathed a word about being romantically or physically involved with anyone. Hell, he was in love with the woman and his parents had only met her once!

 _'I want to tell them. I'm just scared they won't approve.'_

"I wouldn't look at it like you've been lying to them," Silver said, pulling Natsu out of his thoughts. "I didn't think Gray was lying to me when he told us about his, uh, extras."

Ur nodded. "I didn't think of it like that either." She chuckled, her dark eyes flickering with amusement. "Let's be honest. No one tells their parents _everything_ anyways. I know I didn't rush to tell my mom when I started dating Silver."

Natsu knew they were trying to make him feel better, but it didn't work. His throat locked up, wanting the attention off him. He understood they had questions, but that knowledge didn't make answering them any easier.

However, Natsu knew with absolute certainty that the dinner with the Fullbusters was going ten times better than it would have if Lucy's parents were in their place. Considering how against Jude had been with Lucy having extra partners, Natsu couldn't imagine the man would be okay with her having a permanent third person in her relationship.

Natsu didn't bother telling Gray's family one of the main reasons he hadn't told his family about his relationship was because it involved him being with a man. As far as his family knew, he was straight. He didn't know how to tell them, further delaying him from informing them of his relationship status.

"How long have you three been together?" Meredy asked, joining the conversation when she sat down. She had been helping her youngest kid eat, a new sauce stain present on her blouse.

"Seven and a half months," Gray answered.

Natsu let out a slow exhale, thankful the attention shifted to Gray. Before anyone could ask them about their relationship again, Gray cleared his throat, eyes landing on Lyon.

"So, I heard you two were looking at purchasing a house? Any luck?"

Natsu listened as Lyon and Meredy talked about the different options they were looking at, saying they hadn't made any decisions yet. That topic led the conversation towards real estate, Silver and Ur giving their kids advice on what to look for when buying a house.

Natsu didn't have to worry about any of that stuff. He figured when he moved in with Lucy and Gray, they would stay at their current residence. Their jobs were nearby, so it made sense to stay.

Plus, he loved their house. It had everything he could ever want, including a nice fireplace in the living room. He felt comfortable at their place, feeling welcomed and safe. That had more to do with the people living there than the actual home itself, but the features of the house definitely didn't hurt.

When dinner was over, Lucy helped Ultear and Ur clean up while Meredy and Lyon took care of their kids. If Natsu remembered correctly, Ultear's daughter, Raven, was ten years old. She was old enough to get herself ready for bed while Lyon's kids fussed, Cadence and Jack saying they weren't tired despite it being past their bed times.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief when Gray brought Natsu to the room they would be staying in, letting him relax without worrying about anyone judging him. It wasn't that Natsu didn't like Gray's family. They seemed like good people. He just felt awkward, like they saw him as a third wheel in Gray's marriage. Natsu wanted them to like him, but the fear of them rejecting him kept him worried.

However, when Gray's arms wrapped around him and he heard Gray whisper he had done great, those pesky thoughts slipped away. He could deal with his inner turmoil later. In that moment, he just wanted to hold his boyfriend, feeling right at home in those strong arms.

* * *

Lucy jolted out of her sleep, her forehead dotted with sweat and the back of her neck damp. She carefully peeled Natsu's arm from off her stomach before sitting up, trying to take deep breaths to cool herself off.

Natsu's unnatural high body heat was great in the winter, but not so much in the summer. She crawled out from under the blankets before making her way to the foot of the bed, fumbling in the dark until she found her footing on the ground. She walked slowly towards forwards with an arm outstretched until she found the wall, using that as her guide to the door.

Lucy quietly slipped out of the room, relieved when she felt the cool breeze on her skin. Gray's parents kept their house chilly most of the time, even in the colder months. It was a relief now, her face flushed and body sticky from sweat.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and use the bathroom, needing a break before she went back into their room. She would have to sleep on Gray's side tonight, her husband's skin not nearly as hot.

When Lucy finished cleaning herself up, she tried sneaking back to the room, only to run into someone in the hall. She smiled when she saw it was Ultear, knowing it was better to get caught roaming the halls by Gray's sister instead of his parents.

Ultear raised a brow when she looked down, seeing Lucy wasn't wearing any pants. Her nightgown came down to her upper thighs, letting anyone's imagination wonder if she was wearing anything underneath.

She was, the woman sporting lacy black underwear, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Ultear that.

"Have fun?" she asked, shaking her head a second later. "Actually, I don't want to know." Ultear faked a gag, causing Lucy to giggle.

Lucy snorted, shaking her head as she tugged at her nightgown, wishing she had packed a longer one. "Nothing like that. Just too hot in there."

"I imagine," Ultear said, quickly cringing when she saw Lucy cock her head. "I mean with two other people in bed. I imagine that's a lot of body heat."

"You have no idea." Lucy smiled, looking past Ultear before meeting her gaze again. "What are you doing up so late?"

Ultear sighed, running a hand through her long dark hair before messing with the ends. Lucy pressed her lips into a tight line. For a moment, she was envious of Ultear's silky hair, but her thoughts changed when her eyes grew dull.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, stopping herself from reaching out to set a hand on Ultear's shoulder. Past experience told her Ultear didn't like being casually touched, so she kept her hands to herself.

"Nothing, really," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself as if she were cold. Lucy knew it was nearly impossible for Ultear, Lyon, or Gray to feel cold, all three siblings used to it from how they were raised. "I just felt like taking a walk."

Lucy didn't know if she was going to impose, but she figured the worst thing Ultear could do was say no as she asked, "Do you want some company?"

Ultear looked over Lucy's outfit, a soft snort coming from her as she nodded towards her figure. "Sure, but you might want to get dressed. I'm going outside."

Lucy's cheeks burned with a blush as she nodded, scampering towards the room her guys were in. She paused when she opened the door, letting the dim light from the hall chase away the darkness. Her men were passed out on the bed, Gray's arm wrapped around Natsu's middle as he curled on his side. She couldn't help but smile, loving how soft and fragile they looked while they slept.

Of course, that little moment was ruined when Natsu started snoring. She shook her head, sighing as she tore off her dress. She put on her earlier outfit, hoping it wasn't chilly outside. Since there were right on the beach, the ocean cooled the air. Just as a precaution, Lucy grabbed a light jacket, throwing it on before she went outside.

Lucy found Ultear on the front porch, staring up at the sky. She took a moment to appreciate the view, wishing the stars were more visible in Hargeon. After a minute or two, Lucy stepped down the porch, prompting Ultear to stand.

The two walked down the street, heading away from the house. Lucy zipped her jacket up when she felt a gust of wind, thankful she thought ahead. For a while, Lucy thought they were going to walk in silence, but after they reached the end of the block, Ultear groaned.

"He's being ridiculous," she said out of nowhere, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen around them.

Lucy didn't have to ask who 'he' was. Her divorce was hectic, her soon-to-be ex-husband trying to cut Ultear down in every way he could. "What's he doing now?"

She took a deep breath, rubbing her hands on her arms as she shook her head. "He's trying to get full custody of Raven." She scoffed, kicking a rock with a little too much force. The rock disappeared into the darkness, but the anger radiating from Ultear remained. "Can you believe that?"

Lucy shook her head, wishing she had some advice to give to her sister-in-law. "Why does he want full custody? He was never that interested in her before."

"He just wants to hurt me," Ultear said, her bitterness palpable. "He knows Raven's the only way to get to me. I don't care about the house or the cars. Hell, he can keep the money too. I just want Raven. He'd be a horrible parent without me."

"I don't doubt you." Lucy had observed over the years how Raven's father ignored her. It reminded Lucy of her own father, but she kept her mouth shut before. Now that Ultear was getting divorced, she felt more comfortable telling her how she truly felt. "He only wanted to be a dad when it was convenient for him."

Ultear nodded, her eyes narrowing at nothing in particular. "I swear, I'll kill him if he tries to take my daughter from me."

While Lucy knew Ultear wasn't serious, the threat still sent goosebumps over her arms and legs. Her heart sped up, hoping Ultear wouldn't get too worked up. "He won't get custody," she assured. "You have a full-time job, an apartment... There's no reason a judge wouldn't give you full custody."

Ultear shook her head, her hands balling into fists as she dropped them to her side. For a moment, she didn't say anything, letting her anger simmer. "I think he might get some custody." The tension in her shoulders grew stronger as she added, "I'm pretty sure of it."

Ultear stopped walking, causing Lucy to halt as well. She turned, giving Ultear time to form her thoughts. For as long as Lucy had known her, Ultear was a calm person. That didn't mean she was level-headed all the time. When it came to her family's sake, Ultear got passionate, doing whatever it took to keep the people she loved safe and secure. Lucy knew Ultear would fight until the end, not letting him take her daughter away.

"He wasn't," Ultear started, her voice faltering. She took in a deep breath, slowly loosening her fists. "He wasn't the worst dad." She paused, her eyes finding Lucy's for a second before she closed them.

Lucy heard her counting to ten under her breath, a trick she taught Raven to use if she needed to calm herself down. When she finished, she opened her eyes, running her hand over her face before sighing. "I'd be willing to do joint custody, but the bastard—" Ultear took another deep breath. "But her father said that wasn't good enough."

"I know he won't get full custody," Lucy said, feeling it in her heart. Ultear was a good woman and an amazing mom. She loved her daughter with every piece of her heart and then some. No judge would take Raven away from her, and she hoped Ultear knew it.

"You're right," Ultear whispered. She sounded like she was trying to assure herself instead of confirm Lucy's thoughts. She mumbled the words a few more times, her voice growing stronger in the process. "I know he won't take her away. It's just..."

She met Lucy's gaze, her eyes flashing with an emotion Lucy couldn't place. "We used to love each other. I could trust him with anything." Ultear shook, something Lucy hadn't seen her do before unless it was with anger. However, Ultear didn't appear angry anymore. If anything, the woman looked on the verge of tears, a rare sight for the strong woman.

Then again, Lucy knew full and well crying didn't make a person weak, and she would never look down on someone for showing their vulnerable side.

"We were going to spend the rest of our lives together, but now," she shook her head, "I can't even look at him without getting angry. I thought he was the person for me, but I guess... I guess that doesn't guarantee we'd stay together."

Ultear closed her eyes just as they began to water, Lucy's urge to comfort her growing stronger. She had to wrap her arms around herself, not wanting to upset Ultear further by touching her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but Ultear shook her head, not accepting it.

"It's not your fault." She took a shaky breath. "It's not anyone's fault, really. We just grew apart. I wish," Ultear sighed, "I wish things turned out differently, but they didn't. And I can't forgive him for what he did."

Ultear looked into Lucy's eyes for a second before dropping her gaze. "I know you look at sex differently than I do, and monogamy isn't your thing, but I still can't understand why he did that. Why he just fucked some other woman and had the audacity to tell me it didn't mean anything."

Lucy wanted to keep her mouth shut, but she already knew it was useless. She wanted to say something, even if it made things tense between them. "I respect people's decision to be monogamous. He had no right to cheat on you. And, I can kind of see your point. It's hard to have sex and have it not mean anything. It's always going to mean _something_."

She paused, seeing Ultear wasn't trying to interrupt her. Lucy shifted her weight, fighting off the uneasiness she started feeling. Since starting their relationship with Natsu, she had seen how much value they put into sex, but their relationship was about so much more. They enjoyed spending time together and even things that were supposed to be mundane like grocery shopping or cleaning was more fun with them around.

Their relationship had a lot of sex in it, but it definitely had more going on than just hooking up for fun.

"All I'm trying to say is you're in the right for being angry at him. He betrayed your trust. I still think what me and my partners have is real and just as valid as any other relationship, even if we're not monogamous."

Ultear's eyes widened before she shook her head, her anger vanishing from her eyes. "Oh, no that's not what I meant. I didn't mean to make it sound like what you guys have is fake or something. Just... just." She dropped her head, her arms dropping before her hands balled into fists.

"I'm just mad, and not thinking right. I think what you and my brother have is kinda weird, but it's your choice and I can respect that too." Ultear looked up, her voice softening. "I don't want you being mad at me. You're like the sister I never had, even if we don't always see eye to eye, you're still family and your happiness matters. Sorry if I offended you."

Lucy shook her head, reliving some of the guilt bubbling in Ultear's stomach. "No offense taken." At least not anymore, now that she saw there was no harm intended with her words.

Ultear slowly nodded twice before sighing. "I'm just mad at him. I just want this whole stupid divorce to be over with so me and Raven can move on with our lives."

Lucy's face softened, hoping Ultear got her wish. "I can't imagine how stressful this all is for you."

Ultear wiped at her eyes before opening them, a small, broken smile surfacing on her lips. "I hope he comes to his senses soon. I'm tired of fighting with him, and I know this is hard on Raven. She deserves better than what she's getting."

Guilt flashed in Ultear's red eyes, but it was gone once she blinked. "I'm meeting with him next week with our lawyers. Hopefully he's had time to calm down and will listen to reason."

Ultear sighed for what felt like the millionth time, turning so they could head back to the house. Lucy stumbled in place when they started walking again, her mind more focused on Ultear's expression than her own footing.

"I hope he will," Lucy whispered, seeing that small smile on her sister-in-law's face widen. "You're a great mom. He'll see that."

Ultear nodded, her hands wrapping around herself again. "Thanks, Lucy."

"Don't mention it."

The two walked back to the house, the sound of steady waves from the ocean acting as their background noise. They stopped when they got to the porch, Ultear surprising Lucy by wrapping her in a hug.

It was brief, ending before Lucy could hug her back. Ultear gave her a kind smile, nodding towards the door as she sat on the porch steps. "I'd like to be alone, if that's okay," she said, causing Lucy to nod.

That was one of the things Lucy loved about Ultear. She was direct, rarely beating around the bush. "Yeah. Don't stay out too late?"

"I won't," Ultear assured, watching as Lucy went to the door. Just as she grabbed the knob, Ultear's smile turned coy, her voice teasing as she asked, "Are they treating you well?"

Lucy smiled, Gray and Natsu's faces appearing in her mind. Her heart warmed thinking about them, the love she held for them like no other. "Yes," she said, her smile reaching her eyes. "They're the best."

Ultear nodded, setting a palm on the porch while leaning back. "Good." She snorted, shaking her head before meeting Lucy's gaze again. "We're all still wrapping our minds around it, but you have my blessing. As long as they make you happy, that is."

Lucy didn't think her heart could take much more, her face flushing as she felt Ultear's care. She was like the big sister she never had, but always wanted. "They make me very happy," Lucy confessed, her eyes watering a little.

"I'm glad. I know you make my brother happy. I know what real love looks like, and the three of you have it." She snorted, a small flicker of light dancing in her eyes. "I'm a little bitter 'cause of my divorce, but I really do hope things work out between the three of you. Natsu seems like a pretty cool guy. Just needs to ease up a bit."

Lucy felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she didn't bother wiping it away. It was a happy tear, filled with love and joy. She nodded, unable to say anything. Ultear must have realized it, nodding towards the door as she turned away, her eyes finding those stars again.

"Good night, Lucy. Thanks for the talk. You should get some sleep."

Lucy swallowed, her voice cracking as she said, "Th-thank you. Good night."

Ultear gave her a casual wave, her eyes staying on the stars while Lucy retreated into the house. Lucy slipped into the room with her men a moment later, her heart thrumming against her chest. She wished things were easier for Ultear, but Lucy knew she could handle whatever was thrown at her.

As for Lucy, she hoped things would work out with her, Gray, and Natsu. Their relationship was tricky and posed a lot of risks, but so far she hadn't regretted it, and she hoped her guys didn't either.

She fell asleep soon after she crawled into bed, making sure to sleep next to Gray instead of between them. The last thing she did was whisper confessions of love, her heart feeling full as she lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for every favorite, follow, and review! It means a lot to me! Shout out to those who reviewed last time: _Random-Gaurdian, ChunkyFunkyMunky, misslovely144, Weevilcat, Lizxcliff11, Guest, Guest, GeminiS2, KJacket, mautrino, Fairy. Rains, poodlekin500, Anna5949, and CatPeach!_**

 **What did you think of this chapter? It was shorter than normal, but I wanted to ease into this part. The next chapter will focus on Natsu and Silver getting to know each other.** **If you ever want to give me constructive criticism but you're shy or something, you can always leave a guest review. The only guest reviews I don't publish are the ones with pure hate for the ship, or the ones that are trying (but failing) to bring me down. I welcome constructive criticism as long as it's stated politely.**

 **Also, if you ever want to stop reading this story, or any of my stories for that matter, feel free to do so. I never want to force someone to continue a story that doesn't entertain them or makes them uncomfortable. You won't upset me or hurt my feelings if you chose to drop one of my stories. I've definitely stopped reading stories when they just didn't do it for me anymore, or when something happened that I wasn't okay with. Also, I've left guest reviews with constructive criticism when I was shy, so I totally understand going that route.**

 **Remember to let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty-Six: Making waves**


	26. Making waves

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Making waves**

Natsu tied the laces of his running shoes, completing his outfit for that morning. A loose tank top and shorts adorned his toned body, his white scaled scarf wrapped around his head to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

His plan was to escape the house undetected, but that fell through when he almost ran into a large figure on his way to the door, his back straightening when he realized it was Gray's father.

Silver looked at Natsu's apparel, a dark brow raising when he saw Natsu's face. "Are you about to exercise? Or do you normally dress like that?"

Natsu swallowed, his throat feeling tight as he nodded. "Sometimes," he muttered, his heart pounding despite not starting his exercise yet. "But I'm about to go for a run."

He wanted to dismiss himself so he could breathe freely, but before he could do so, Silver smiled. "Care if I join?"

Knowing there was no way he could refuse, Natsu nodded. "Go ahead." He couldn't be rude to his boyfriend's dad, especially when he was trying to show Gray's family he was a good guy. He didn't want them to think he was stuck up, even if he preferred to run alone that morning.

After waking up in a strange room, Natsu was reminded of his stay at the Fullbuster's beach house. He wanted to relax with a light work out, but he guessed it wasn't the worst thing in the world if Silver joined him. He would just make sure he didn't say or do anything stupid along the way.

Natsu waited outside while Silver got dressed, the man emerging from the door a few minutes later. He wore sweats and a shirt, as well as some old shoes. He jerked a thumb towards the back of the house, pointing towards the ocean. "You ever run on the beach before?"

Natsu shook his head. "No... Should I?"

Silver nodded, gesturing for Natsu to follow him. "It's a great workout." The smile he gave reminded Natsu of Gray, but before he could think too much about it, Silver added, "Come on."

Once again, Natsu didn't refuse, following Gray's dad around the house. His jaw dropped when he saw the clear view of the beach, the gentle waves soaking the sand. They didn't get a chance to look at the beach last night since they arrived late, but seeing it now took Natsu's breath away.

However, that was nothing compared to running on the sand, Natsu struggling to breathe after they ran one mile. While Silver stuck to the dry sand, Natsu had to switch to wet sand after a few minutes, his lungs burning and his legs throbbing.

He didn't think running on sand would be that strenuous, but when he thought about it, he realized he should have known. The sand was unpredictable and sunk with every step. Running on pavement was a breeze compared to the sand, even when it was packed and wet.

They passed by people on their run, most of them swimming despite the early time. Natsu knew the water had to be cold, but they didn't seem to care as they splashed in the ocean. Natsu wondered if Gray or Lucy would want to go swimming later, a smile surfacing on his face as he thought about challenging Gray to a swimming contest.

Natsu managed to keep his footing when they slowed down, Silver setting their pace the entire way. He started walking when they approached a pier, his hands raising to lock his fingers behind his head. Natsu did the same, allowing his lungs to fill with precious air, swearing he could taste the salt in the wind.

When Silver started walking further away from the ocean, Natsu followed, regretting wearing his nice shoes as he trudged through the soft, dry sand. He knew his shoes were filling with the pesky substance. He just hoped it was easy to get rid of sand.

 _'This is what I get,'_ he thought as they walked up some wooden steps leading towards the start of the pier. _'Gray warned me not to bring these shoes. But did I listen? Nope. I'm sure as fuck not gonna tell him he was right though. Can't give him the satisfaction.'_

Natsu felt his tank top cling to his sweaty body, the feeling welcomed despite his aching calves. He loved feeling his muscles working, growing stronger with every workout. Running a mile on the beach felt like running two miles on a sidewalk. He didn't mind letting his mind think he got a more intense session.

Silver led him down the pier, the creaking of the wood blending in with the waves from the ocean underneath them. Natsu kept his mouth shut as he looked around, seeing fishermen on the sides with multiple poles each. He wanted to go fishing now, but he didn't have anything to use at the moment. _'I can go fishing later. I probably wouldn't catch anything here anyways.'_

"I like walking down here," Silver said, ripping Natsu away from his thoughts. "Nice little break before we run back."

Natsu nodded, not knowing what to say. He cupped the back of his sweaty neck, feeling his scarf brushing against his arm. "You were right," he started, offering a small smile when Silver looked at him. "Running on the sand was a great workout."

Silver grinned, his eyes returning to the front as they continued walking. "Yeah. I'd say you should try dry sand more, but it's better to get used to wet first."

Natsu didn't know what to do with that information, so he nodded. It wasn't as if he was going to spend that much time on a beach. Sure, they lived in Hargeon, but the coast was filled with more fisherman and boats than anything. It wasn't the best place to swim or run, the ocean reeking of fish.

The ocean they were at was different, the air and beach more clean. Natsu found himself smiling. Despite being nervous about meeting Gray's family, he was having a good time. He was glad he agreed to come on the trip.

They reached the end of the pier, every corner taken up by someone fishing. However, there was an upper area that Silver ventured to, Natsu following him one step at a time. He thought they were going to turn around and head back to the beach soon, but Silver sat on one of the benches, staring out into the ocean.

Natsu hesitated before taking a seat next to him, leaving a decent gap between them. He sat quietly, looking out at the waves. That serene sight lasted two minutes before Natsu's stomach twisted. He had to look down at the wood beneath his feet, not wanting to see someone riding around on a jet ski.

He was fine looking at the vehicle until he pictured himself riding one. That had been his downfall.

"You alright?" Silver asked, but Natsu shook his head. "What's wrong?"

Looking at the ground allowed Natsu's stomach to ease, but he wasn't ready to move his head yet. "Motion sickness," he mumbled, knowing he sounded ridiculous before he said it.

"Gray mentioned you had motion sickness," Silver started, his tone laced with confusion. "But he never said it was this bad."

"Probably, didn't want to, embarrass me," Natsu ground out, doing his best to work through his problem as quickly as possible.

"What's causing it?"

Natsu pointed towards the ocean, unsure if the jet ski was still in the same place. He doubted it, but he wasn't looking up to confirm his suspicions. Luckily for him, Silver understood what the problem was.

"Yikes. That's some bad illness if you're not even on the thing. You gonna be okay tonight on the boat?"

Natsu held back the urge to gag. He nodded, new sweat forming on his forehead. His scarf soaked it up, so only he noticed. "Yeah. I got some medication." He didn't take it that morning since he didn't think he would be around vehicles. Seeing cars drive by was tolerable, but once he imagined himself on that jet ski, it was game over for him.

"That's good," Silver said, patting Natsu on the back.

Natsu tensed, his body stiff until Silver took his hand off him. He didn't mind casual touching, but knowing it was Gray's dad made him wary. He didn't want the man thinking he was weak for not being able to stomach the sight of someone else riding a jet ski. The pat on the back was out of pity, something Natsu didn't want from anyone.

"How long have you had motion sickness?"

Natsu frowned at the pier, not having to think back to know the answer. "Pretty much all my life. At least as far back as I can remember."

"That jet ski's gone, by the way," Silver said, causing Natsu to perk up.

He hesitated before looking at the ocean, seeing it was indeed gone. "Thanks," he mumbled, hoping Gray's dad didn't think he was pathetic for not being able to handle something so simple.

"No need to thank me. I didn't do anything." Silver leaned back, his hands resting on his knees. "We've all got a quirk or two."

Natsu didn't think what he had counted as a quirk, but he let it go, enjoying the cool breeze that brushed by. Judging by the temperature and lack of clouds, Natsu figured it was going to be a nice day. He smiled, knowing him and his partners deserved a nice day on their vacation. They had both been working hard lately, so the time off was just what they needed.

"So," Silver started, gaining Natsu's attention. "Is motion sickness hereditary?"

 _'Why's he still going on about that?'_ Natsu furrowed his brows, realizing that was one of the main things Silver knew about him. He was probably sticking to safe topics since he didn't know what else to talk about.

Natsu shrugged, letting the conversation flow, even if he'd rather not talk about that particular subject. "I dunno."

"Does your mom or dad have it?"

Natsu shook his head, meeting Silver's gaze for a second before looking at the water again. The corner of his lip quirked up when he saw a seagull land on one of the fences surrounding the upper deck. If he wasn't in the middle of talking with Gray's dad, he would go try to pet it. "I'm adopted. I dunno if my birth parents had it or not."

"Oh. You didn't mention you were adopted last night." Silver paused, mulling over his thoughts. "What's that like?"

Natsu's chest warmed at the thought of his mom and dad. "It's... really great," he said, speaking more to himself than Silver. "They never made me feel like I wasn't part of their family." He closed his eyes, breathing in the salty air. "I never had to worry about if they wanted me or not. They were the same with my brother too."

"Was your brother adopted before or after you?"

Natsu's eyes opened as he looked at Silver. "Same time. He's my real brother." Without being prompted, Natsu told Silver a little about his family, mentioning how much older his brother was and when he got adopted. He skimmed over the part where his birth parents died, not wanting to get into a deep conversation with Gray's dad.

He lowered his voice when a few people came up to the upper deck, waiting until they left before raising his volume. Natsu talked about his parents' occupations and how supportive they had been when he decided to move to Hargeon.

"I wanted to try living on my own for a while," he explained, smiling because that decision led him to Lucy's place of business. If he hadn't moved, he wouldn't have met her or Gray. He couldn't imagine life without them now, the two feeling ingrained into his very being.

When Natsu stopped talking, he thought Silver would fill the silence between them. He did, but the question he asked made Natsu flinch, not expecting something like that.

"When do you think you're going to tell your folks about Gray and Lucy?"

Natsu didn't answer right away, letting the tension in his shoulders fade before he loosened his jaw. He wet his lips, wishing he had an answer to give. "I don't know..." He placed his hands beside him as he looked up, gazing at a lone cloud in the sky. "I wanna tell them, a lot, but—"

Guilt consumed him when he thought about telling his parents. He had been with Lucy and Gray for a while now, but he had said nothing about it. He didn't want to think about their reactions, knowing they'd be upset he kept something so important from them.

However, that wasn't the only reason he hadn't told his parents. There was another, bigger reason he kept his relationship a secret. It ate away at him, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell them the truth.

"But what?" Silver asked, shifting so his body faced Natsu. He kept his distance, something Natsu was thankful for.

"I..." He took a deep breath, scratching at his arm as he shook his head. "I haven't told them I'm... I'm bi." He whispered the last word, as if it would make a difference. It didn't, Silver still hearing his confession.

 _'I'm bi, right?'_ Natsu didn't want to put a label on himself, but that term best described him. He was sexually and romantically attracted to a man and a woman, even if the only man he had felt those things for was Gray. He didn't find himself fantasizing about other men or experiencing his heart racing like he did when he was with Gray.

He only wanted Gray, even if that left him confused on what his orientation was.

For a while, the two men remained quiet. Natsu assumed they were done talking, but after a few minutes, Silver cleared his throat so he could speak.

"What do you think will happen if you tell them."

Natsu wanted to correct Silver. It wasn't a matter of 'if', it was a matter of 'when'. However, he let it go, knowing that wasn't the real issue. "I'm... I'm worried they'll be... they'll be upset."

"Because you're interested in a man?"

"That," Natsu started, the warmth in his chest fading as a crushing weight took its place. "I dunno if they'll be okay with everything. I mean," he chuckled, but it lacked humor, "this isn't the typical relationship. Plus it's been going on for a while and I still haven't told them. I'm pretty sure my mom's gonna be pissed I kept something like this from her."

Natsu leaned back in the bench, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt his clammy skin from the dry sweat, but it didn't bother him. "My dad... I dunno how he'll take it." He didn't want to disappoint his dad, but he also didn't like hiding who he was or the people he loved.

Natsu's heart stung as he thought about Gray. He knew he loved Gray, but he wasn't ready to say it yet. He could feel it, that overwhelming rush of happiness that came when he saw Gray, the longing to be near him even when he just saw him. Part of him was scared to admit it to himself since that would cement everything.

If he loved Gray, he needed to tell his family. He didn't want to get any deeper in his relationship with Lucy and Gray until he told his parents at least, but he wasn't ready for that either.

Natsu was left in a constant back and forth, his fear and happiness pulling him in separate ways.

"I want to tell them," he whispered, forgetting for a moment who was around him. He let the sound of waves crashing in the ocean fill his mind, welcoming the break from his troubled thoughts.

"I was surprised when Gray told me he was bi," Silver said, causing Natsu to jolt. "I won't tell you how he told me. He can tell you that if he wants, but I can say it was a surprise."

Natsu's shoulders fell, wondering if Silver was trying to make him feel better. So far, it wasn't working. "It was?"

Silver nodded, his scar moving as he furrowed his brows. "He had only introduced us to his girlfriends. We assumed he was straight." He pressed his lips into a tight line, pausing before he sighed. "I didn't handle it well."

Natsu was positive this talk wasn't helping, but Silver continued, oblivious to Natsu's dropping heart.

"I ended up leaving for a few hours. I just needed time to think. To wrap my head around it." He looked at Natsu, his dark eyes piercing as he reached over, setting a hand on his shoulder. Natsu didn't tense that time, prepared for the contact.

Silver didn't let go, his voice firm as he said, "But I never stopped loving my son. Not even for a second. I was surprised, but I didn't think any less of him. And I told him that once I got back. I know I hurt him by leaving, and I regret that more than I can ever make up for."

Natsu listened to every word carefully, soaking them in. He wished he had known Gray back then, been a comforting presence to help him through that. He imagined it would be tough having his father just leave after announcing something so personal. Gray hadn't told Natsu about that incident, and Natsu wouldn't force him to either. But if he came to him and wanted to talk, Natsu knew for a fact he would listen and try to help in any way he could.

Naturally, his mind started to wander to his own situation. He knew his dad would be surprised too, but he didn't know if he could handle it if Igneel left after he told him he loved a man. Natsu didn't think he could bear that kind of rejection, even if Igneel did the same as Silver and apologized afterwards.

Natsu parted his lips, his throat feeling raw and his voice sounding rough as he asked, "Was there any way to confess something like that so it's easier to take?"

Silver's eyes grew distant as he looked down at the pier, his cheek twitching when he shook his head. "I'm not sure. Honestly, I think I would've reacted the same way no matter what, but that has nothing to do with Gray. That's my own problem. There's nothing wrong with being bi or gay or anything."

He took a deep breath, allowing himself a small pause. "Accepting Gray for who he was became a lot easier when I realized his sexual orientation didn't define him. As long as Gray was happy, I was happy. I wish I had taken the news better, but I can't change the past. I can't tell you what your old man'll say, but if he loves you like you say he does, I think he'll accept you too."

Silver gave Natsu's shoulder a squeeze, causing Natsu's eyes to widen. He had forgotten his hand was there, too focused on Silver's words. "I wish I could give you better advice. I really do. I hope your dad takes it better than I did. I don't think he'll stop caring for you though, no matter what."

Silver snorted as he let go of Natsu, turning in his seat so he could stare at the ocean. "Hell, Gray could come to me and say he killed someone. I'd be out there helpin' him bury the body. I love my son unconditionally, and I think your dad loves you the same way too."

Natsu swallowed down the rush of emotions that swelled in his chest. Fear and nausea fought with hope and love. He wanted his family to accept him and the people he loved, Lucy and Gray. He knew it was going to be tough for them at first, especially since he would be dropping three bombs on them at once.

He had been in a relationship for years.

He was dating two people.

One of those people was a man.

"Gray's preferences didn't change the fact that I loved him. That goes for his open marriage too. That," he chuckled, "that was a shocker too. I got over it a lot faster though because I knew how much I hurt Gray the first time." Silver's lips quirked up as he formed a smile. "I think accepting he was in a poly relationship was the fastest outta all of them.

Silver saw Natsu's eyes snap to him, his smile growing in response. "Yeah, I accept you as my son's partner. I did before I even met ya. I trust Gray. If he's with you, there's a good reason for it. You don't gotta worry about being nervous around me. I'm not gonna try to stop Gray from being happy. Plus, Lucy seems fond of ya too."

He laughed when Natsu blushed, the heat burning his cheeks. "So," Natsu started, voice soft as his heart pounded in his chest. "You're okay with me dating your son?"

Silver nodded, standing up to stretch his legs. "And my daughter-in-law. I gotta be honest, it's not something I would choose for myself, but if it makes Gray happy, I support it. 'Sides, you seem like a good guy. Just treat my kids with respect and I'll show you the same thing."

Natsu nodded, a smile surfacing on his face as he stood. "Of course, sir."

Silver shook his head as he chuckled. "No reason to call me sir. You can call me Silver."

Once again, Natsu nodded. "Oh, okay."

Silver stretched his arms, preparing for their run back to the house. "Sorry if I got a little too personal with you. I just wanted you to know I think your family'll take it well."

"I appreciate it," Natsu said. He wished he could say a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but it hadn't. He felt better, but the guilt of keeping secrets from his family still burdened him. However, he didn't want to let that ruin the trip. Gray and Lucy deserved a nice vacation, and Natsu wanted to relax as well.

He was already worrying enough about getting Gray's family to like him. He could sort out his own family stuff later.

"Wanna head back? Everyone should be waking up to go swimming soon anyways?"

Natsu nodded, following Silver when he led him down to the main level of the pier. They walked back to the beach, Natsu sticking to the wet sand instead of the dry. While running, he thought over the conversation he had with Gray's dad. He hadn't expected something so personal, but he'd be lying if he said he wished it hadn't happened. Knowing Silver accepted Gray made Natsu hopeful his own family would accept him.

He just had to find the right time and place to break the news to them.

* * *

Natsu felt the sweat clinging to his body when they slowed down, his heart pumping into overdrive as he gasped for air. He experimented with running on the dry sand towards the end, feeling his legs burning from the workout. He knew it was only the beginning since he would be swimming soon, but he looked forward to it.

Before they entered the house, Natsu cleared his throat, catching Silver as he grabbed the doorknob. "Hey, uh," he cupped the side of his neck, feeling his sweaty skin and rapid pulse. "I um, I just wanted to say thanks for the talk. I really needed that."

Silver let go of the knob as he stepped closer, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. He patted him twice before letting his hand drop to his side. "No problem." He grinned, his smile reminding Natsu of Gray. "You mean a lot to my son. I want us to get to know each other. Okay?"

Natsu nodded, knowing he could do that much. "Yeah, okay."

The two walked into the air conditioned house after that, Natsu's skin tingling as he made his way to the room he was sharing with his partners. He saw one of them was missing, Lucy occupying the bed by herself. He smiled when he saw her messy hair and a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. Despite her disheveled appearance, Natsu thought she looked peaceful.

He pulled off his sweaty clothes, letting his body air dry as he grabbed his muscle shirt and trunks to wear later. Deciding to use his beach towel now, Natsu dabbed at his skin, soaking up the remaining sweat. He would take a shower, but it seemed pointless if he was going to be swimming in the salty ocean soon.

Once dry, he climbed into bed. He couldn't resist cuddling up to Lucy, peppering her parted lips and cheek with soft kisses. She squirmed in her sleep, but she didn't wake, even after he started whispering in her ear.

" _Luuuuuuuushi_ ," he called, smiling as he kissed her neck, right under her ear. When she didn't wake, he made his way down, giving her tender neck light sucks.

She moaned, blood rushing to his cock from the womanly sound. He thought about waking her up with a special surprise, but he shut that idea down a second later. He hadn't gotten permission to eat her out the next morning, so he couldn't do it.

Every time he had woken her up with oral, they had discussed it the previous night. He wanted her consent beforehand, not wanting to touch her without her permission. The same went for Gray, even after he gave him a free pass to do it whenever he wanted.

Natsu switched it up, snuggling against her body as he nuzzled her neck. He made humming noises, smiling when she started moving. "Lucy," he whispered, kissing her neck. "Wake up. I'm bored."

Natsu didn't know if it was his talking or touching that did it, but Lucy woke up after another minute of messing with her. She blinked a few times, her eyes squinting as she adjusted to the light. "Natsu?"

"Morning sleepy head," he said, giving the tip of her nose a kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," she whispered, trying to close her eyes before he blew at her face, making her eyes grow wide in confusion. She relaxed when she realized he was just fooling around, craving her attention. "What about you?"

"Good," he replied, feeling her trying to run a hand through his hair. She pulled off his scarf, frowning at the damp material.

"What is this?"

"Sweat," he said, laughing at her expression.

She feigned disgust, sticking her tongue out as she rolled away. He rolled with her, smiling like a fool when she wrapped her arms around him. She looked down, raising a brow at his nakedness, but decided not to comment. "Why are you sweaty?"

"I ran."

Lucy snorted, rolling her eyes. "We're on vacation and you still exercised?" She didn't let him answer, muttering, "Crazy," under her breath.

Natsu choose that time to hop up, giving her firm ass a slap before jumping away. He laughed when she yelped, her face turning red as she tried to get revenge, but he was already on the other side of the room, shrugging on his trunks. "Come on!" he urged, nodding towards the door. "Let's go bug Gray."

Lucy smiled, a soft chuckle escaping her as she fell back on the bed. "Fine. Just give me a minute, then we'll go bug Gray to your heart's content.

Natsu grinned, eagerly getting dressed so they could go find their other partner. He decided to keep quiet about his talk with Silver for now. He could tell Gray and Lucy about it later when they were back home.

 _'Home,'_ Natsu repeated in his mind, picturing the house he had spent so much time in over the last few years. He smiled, knowing Happy was wandering around the house, getting checked up on by Erza while they were gone since she now knew about their relationship. She was one of the people Natsu and Lucy both trusted to keep their secret, and after Gray gave them permission to tell, they did.

When Natsu thought of home, he pictured Lucy and Gray, remembering the good times he spent with them. His heart flooded with warmth, loving the life he had with his partners. He didn't want anyone else, knowing they meant the world to him.

He kissed Lucy once she finished getting dressed, reveling in the feeling of her lips against his. He was happy he decided to be a part of their lives, even if it wasn't the most tradition relationship he could've ended up in.

He didn't care, as long as he was happy with his two best friends.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy found Gray on the back porch. He was clad in only a pair of trunks, both of his partners taking a moment to appreciate the view before Gray was tackled into a hug. Natsu made sure to be extra annoying since no one else was around, pressing his nose against Gray's flushed cheek as he hummed.

"Mornin'," he said, smile growing when Gray chuckled.

"And where were you this morning?" Gray asked, setting his hands on Natsu's hips. He didn't try moving him off, but he didn't try to take the hug any further. Anyone could walk outside, so they had to be a little discreet.

However, knowing that Silver approved of their relationship gave Natsu a sense of belonging. He figured a hug wouldn't bother anyone, as long as the three didn't do anything past that.

"Went for a run," Natsu said, shifting so he was sitting next to Gray on the wooden patio. Lucy sat next to Gray's other side, giving him a softer hug before the two looked at Natsu.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Gray asked, placing one hand on the small of Natsu's back while the other wrapped around Lucy's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Natsu shrugged, leaning into Gray's touch. "You were sleeping. Figured you could use the break."

Nodding, Gray mumbled, "Yeah, makes sense." He took a deep breath of ocean air, a lazy grin on his face. "Still pretty tired."

"Too tired to swim?" Lucy asked with a pout, causing him to shake his head.

"Nah. I can do that."

Natsu looked towards the ocean. It was a short walk away, a set of wooden stairs and sandy beach separating them. He didn't want to think about how much the beach house cost Silver and Ur. The thought of money made Natsu uncomfortable, his stomach twisting as he wondered what would happen when he moved in with his partners. They hadn't discussed if they would all be sharing money, so far each taking turns paying for dates or other activities.

And by dates, Natsu meant outings where people probably thought they were a couple with a third wheel, until one of them kissed that third wheel. Natsu tried ignoring the stares they usually received, wanting to give his attention to Gray and Lucy since they made him happy, unlike the judgmental people who turned their noses up at their relationship.

They could go fuck themselves for all he cared.

It wasn't long before people joined them, starting with Lyon and his son. The little boy was wearing his swimsuit and water wings while his dad had multiple bags hanging off his body. Natsu could tell one was a diaper bag while the others carried various toys, the mesh material allowing Natsu to see they were mainly tools to make sandcastles.

Natsu thought Gray would remove his hand when his brother showed up, but he didn't. In fact, Gray started moving his hands in small circles against Natsu's back, sending a chill up his spine and a flush over his cheeks. He wanted to lean in and give Gray a kiss, but he resisted, unsure how Lyon would take it.

"Jeez, got enough stuff?" Gray asked, chuckling at Lyon's grumble.

"You'll see when you have kids. All this stuff is essential."

Gray pulled his hand away from Natsu's back to stand up and help his brother, not realizing Natsu was happy he stopped touching him. He didn't want Gray to know his body had tensed at the mention of kids in the future, the topic still bothering Natsu enough to pull an ill reaction out of him.

Natsu didn't know when Gray and Lucy were planning to have kids, or how that would affect their relationship. In a perfect world, Natsu would join their family and help raise the kid, but he knew life was far from perfect. His biggest fear was them etching him out of their lives so they could have their family to themselves, which only made Natsu's stomach twist with guilt.

He knew better, that doubting his partners was wrong. They were together, in it for the long haul. Sure, they hadn't discussed children, but that didn't automatically mean he wouldn't be part of their lives in the future.

 _'I need to talk to them about that,'_ he decided, figuring it would be better to discuss it when they were back home. He didn't want to take any focus away from Gray's family. _'I don't have anything to worry about. They're not gonna just dump me because they decide they want a kid.'_

"Yeah right," Gray snorted, grabbing one of the bags of toys. "We got a while before that happens."

Lucy nodded, much to Natsu's relief. "At least a couple more years," she added, finally giving Natsu the time frame. They hadn't told him before when they planned on having kids, but at least he knew now. "We want to start trying when I'm around twenty-nine."

While Lyon said him and his wife were going to be trying for another in a few years, Natsu started doing the math in his head. Lucy had her twenty-seventh birthday a few days ago, meaning there would be at least two more years with just the three of them before they started expanding their family.

As Lyon and his son started making their way down the stairs, Gray leaned over, whispering in Natsu's ear, "We'll have an advantage though."

Natsu raised a brow, not saying a word, prompting Gray to continue. "We can split the bags, make it easier."

Blood rushed to Natsu's cheeks, making him as red as a tomato. He couldn't stop the stupid grin from spreading over his face, confirming what he already figured. They weren't going to leave him when they started having children. Natsu was still a part of their future.

He kept his tone even, not wanting Gray to know how flustered he was now. "Yeah, bet it's easier with three parents."

Gray nodded, making Natsu's heart beam. He definitely wanted to talk to them about it, but he would wait until the right time. There was no need to rush.

They had all the time in the world.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, Ultear and Raven coming out, followed by Meredy and her daughter. They were dressed for a day at the beach, a huge tube of sunblock in Meredy's hand.

"Who needs some?" she asked, squirting out some for anyone who offered her a hand.

Natsu didn't bother with it since he didn't burn easily. His skin was naturally darker than most, his tan color coming from his birth father. He preferred it over what Zeref got, his pale complexion matching their birth mothers. In his opinion, he couldn't pull off fare skin, loving his sun-kissed tone.

He knew Lucy and Gray loved his tone as well, the two mentioning it on more than one occasion.

Natsu found he couldn't stop smiling, though he didn't want to stop. He listened in on the conversation, learning Silver and Ur would be out shortly, but they said to go ahead and get started without them.

Natsu's excitement doubled when they all headed to the beach, his legs pulsing with a delicious ache after his morning workout. He would feel sore tomorrow, but currently he felt great, ready to take on the world if he had to.

Luckily for him, he just had to conquer the ocean, those salty waves threatening to pull him further out to sea when he swam in. Lucy held back with Ur, the two setting up some beach chairs and towels while Natsu and Gray swarmed the waves.

Natsu accidentally breathed in water whenever he was pulled under by Gray. He laughed when he came up for air, doing his best to grab Gray to pull him against the waves. To most people, it looked like the two men were fighting, but that was how they played, challenging each other any way they could.

They cheered when Lucy joined them, Natsu not thinking about who was around them as he wrapped her in a hug before pulling her under. Lucy didn't laugh when she broke through the surface of the water, but she did try to get her revenge by splashing Natsu.

Gray joined his team, the two doing whatever they could to annoy Lucy before they had their fill of fun, deciding to swim without pestering one another.

The air was clean and the water felt great. Natsu shared a salty kiss with Lucy, then Gray, enjoying the differences in their lips and the feelings he got when with them.

He knew it was going to be a great day full of fun and laughter. The three of them grinned as they swam deeper into the ocean, unaware of the multiple pairs of eyes watching them, or the smiles they caused.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the support! I appreciate every fav/follow/review! Thank you to those who gave me feedback last time: Satyrykal, Azrakatz, GeminiS2, BukakkeGirl, KJacket, poodlekin500, Random-Gaurdian, nini, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, noah03, Lodemai04, misslovely144, xhope14x, Lizxcliff11, aspiringgeek, Masquerade360, veryinnocentusername, MorriganFae, xxdelightfullxx(x2), animeflower107(x2), AfReviewer(x12), and Animemama328! (I'm like 99% sure animeflower107 and AfReviewer are the same person, but on the off chance that I'm wrong, I separated them.) :)**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter? I hope I wrote Natsu and Silver's conversation well enough. I mean, they're not going to discuss every detail of their lives, but was it decent for their first real talk together? Let me know! Thank you for reading!**

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty-Seven: Don't rock the boat (Seriously, Natsu has motion sickness, he doesn't need any extra rocking)**


	27. Don't rock the boat

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Don't rock the boat**

Natsu's arms hurt as much as his legs did by the time they made it back to shore. Next time he was in the ocean, he wouldn't be swimming that far out, not realizing how long it took to swim back in. He thought since the waves were heading towards the beach, it would make it easier, but the current going back was stronger than he imagined.

Water dripped off him as he walked towards his towel laid out, a few rocks on each corner to make sure it didn't fly away. He sat down, green eyes gleaming as he watched Lucy and Gray make their way to their towels. Lucy plopped down, letting out an exasperated sigh before falling backwards.

Natsu enjoyed the view, watching her chest heave as she sucked in precious oxygen. He looked up, catching Gray spying on his wife as well. They shared a smirk before lying down, soaking in the sun's rays.

Natsu propped his head up on an arm, watching Gray's family playing on the beach. The two girls were swimming while Meredy and Ultear were helping Jack make sandcastles, even if the women were doing more work while the toddler kept knocking their progress down.

Natsu chuckled before looking for Lyon, finding the man sunbathing a few feet away from them. Deeming it uninteresting, Natsu looked around the beach, finding Gray's parents sitting on some nearby rocks, watching their granddaughters swimming.

Sighing, Natsu directed his attention to the sky, listening to Gray and Lucy's conversation about the last time they were at the beach.

He remembered when they left for that trip. Back then, Natsu had been Lucy's extra while keeping his feelings for her and Gray a secret. If only he knew how things would have turned out. He had thought his feelings would be unrequited forever, unaware of the way they felt about him in return.

Natsu still couldn't believe they had all been dating for over seven months. It felt like yesterday they were going over the new terms of the relationship, getting rid of some rules and implementing others.

He was happy the rules on falling in love were taken away, letting him feel his emotions without the added guilt.

"The sun feels so great," Lucy moaned, catching Natsu's attention. He rolled on his side, smiling at the woman between him and Gray.

She was stunning. It didn't matter if she was dressed in a sweater and jeans or clad in a pink and yellow bikini. Lucy always made his heart race and his heart warm.

The three relaxed while the morning bled into noon. Natsu only got up when he was told they were preparing food soon. Since he wouldn't be in the ocean again for the rest of the day, he took a shower, making it quick since others needed to use the bathroom to wash up too. The beach house had two full bathrooms, so he didn't have a lot of people waiting on him, but he still tried to hurry.

Natsu kind of wished it was just him and his two partners there. He imagined they would have a lot of fun in a beach house by themselves. His mind wandered to him showering with either of them, knowing the three of them couldn't fit in the tub. Though, Natsu knew if they were all in there, washing up would be the last thing on their minds.

When Natsu got dressed and headed outside, he smelled the comforting scent of burning charcoal. He couldn't help but walk to the grill, finding Silver poking at the charcoal with a stick before adding lighter fluid. Natsu hesitated before offering to help. He was somewhat of a firebug, admiring the beautiful flames dancing and weaving together.

Silver raised a brow, but he didn't dismiss the idea of Natsu helping. Instead of letting him take over, he had Natsu watch over the grill whenever he needed to go back into the house to grab something. It made Natsu feel like he was contributing, even if his job was small.

Natsu didn't mind, especially since Lucy was busy talking with Ur while Gray and Lyon were in the middle of a debate over how strong ice was. Smiling, Natsu dropped his gaze back to the fire, the smell reminding him of barbecues he had with his family back in Magnolia.

His lips twisted when he thought about his parents. He hadn't seen them in a while, but he had talked to them over the phone a few weeks ago. He thought about calling them up later today to wish them a happy Fourth, deciding to go through with it when Silver returned with the burgers.

Natsu dismissed himself, heading towards the side of the house to make his call. He didn't know if either of them were working today, but he tried anyway, happy when his dad picked up.

"Hey dad, ya busy?"

 _"Hey! We're not at the moment, but we're leaving soon to go check out Zeref's new place. What about you? How's your Fourth going?"_

Natsu smiled at that news. Despite only talking to his brother a handful of times since his return to Magnolia, Natsu still cared for his older brother. He was family, no matter what.

"Hanging out with Lucy and Gray. I tagged along to Gray's parent's place."

"Hanging out with them again?" Igneel asked, his tone changing into something similar to concern or confusion, or maybe a little of both. "You sure spend a lot of time with them. You sure you're not bothering 'em?"

Natsu had to stifle his chuckle to keep himself from rousing any more suspicions in his dad. "Yeah, I'm sure. They invited me along. I uh... I was wondering if you're free tomorrow?"

"I can be," Igneel said, accepting Natsu's earlier answer without further investigation. "For what?"

Natsu's heart sped up, but he kept his voice level. "I was thinking of stopping by, if that's okay?"

"Of course. You're always welcome. What time?"

"Mmm, probably in the evening. It'd be better if mom and Zeref were there too, or at least you and mom if he's busy." Natsu took a deep breath, unable to wipe the smile from his face despite his nervousness. He didn't know if he was going to be able to tell them or not, but it was worth poking around and seeing if it was even possible to set it up.

"Your mom gets off work at six, but I'll be home around three. I need to ask Zeref what his schedule looks like, but he usually works mornings."

Natsu nodded to himself, his hand fiddling with his hair, feeling the damp locks between his fingers as he started planning in his head. "I'll call you tomorrow morning if I'm able to swing by. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that works. I know your mom'll be excited to see you. She was just saying the other day we need to go visit you."

"Well, maybe I can save her a trip." Natsu looked back over at the Fullbuster family before his eyes fell to the ground, his nerves calmer than he thought they would be, but he hadn't decided if he was going through with it or not.

He wanted to tell his family the truth, but there was always the chance he would get cold feet tomorrow and change his mind. He was ninety percent sure his parents wouldn't be upset at him for his life decisions, but that ten percent seemed to weigh heavier than anything else.

He needed to sleep on it, then he would have a better idea on what he wanted to do.

The rest of the conversation lasted ten more minutes before Igneel said they had to go. He had a chance to say hi to his mom before they hung up, Natsu satisfied with his phone call.

When Natsu pocketed his phone, he went back to the grill where Silver was flipping the burgers one last time. He helped Silver load them onto a plate before setting them on a table Ur put out, placing them between the buns and paper plates.

Silver took the hot dogs off next since they were finished, the meat taking less time to cook than the burgers. After all the meat and fixings were set up, Silver told everyone to grab a plate.

Natsu tried to hold off until everyone else got food, but the Fullbusters weren't having any of that. "You're the newest addition to the family," Silver said, slapping Natsu on the back to make him walk towards the table.

Natsu couldn't help but flush. He was embarrassed to be on display while they waited for him to grab his stuff, but at the same time he felt himself smiling. Gray's dad said he was part of the family, and that meant the world to him.

Soon everyone else was lining up, getting their own food. Natsu sat with Lucy on the ground while Gray sat near Ultear. Natsu couldn't hear what they were saying, so he focused on Lucy, barking out a laugh when she got sauce on her nose. He was tempted to lick it off, but he knew they were surrounded by people, so he held back.

Besides, he was mainly going to do it to annoy her. He loved when she got flustered, but only if it was done in good fun. He didn't like seeing Lucy angry, only witnessing it a few times, but each time it left him with knots in his stomach even if her anger wasn't directed at him.

Natsu finished eating before Lucy. After he threw away his plate, he sat closer to his partner, hesitantly placing his hand on her back. She didn't shy away, eating her cookie as if he wasn't touching her. He sighed, a small smile finding its way on his face as he slid his hand down, resting it on the small of her back. .

When Lucy finished eating, she set her plate to the side before reaching over, grabbing Natsu's other hand. He didn't know what she was doing, but he let her move his hand, green eyes widening when she brought his hand to her lap.

She looked up at him, smiling as she played with his fingers and palm, the tips of her fingers grazing his skin. Despite the heat, goosebumps trailed up and down his arms in response, Lucy's gentle touches affecting him.

Natsu enjoyed the peace that came with Lucy touching him. He expected it to end when Meredy came over to sit across from Lucy, but it didn't. Lucy held his hand regardless of who could see, her fingers brushing against the inside of his wrist before she held his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Natsu hoped Meredy wouldn't be uncomfortable. He saw the way her eyes kept flitting to their connected hands, but she didn't comment on it, instead keeping her focus on Lucy while she talked about how her newest job was going.

From what Natsu understood, Meredy worked at a police station as a clerk. It didn't sound like a fun job, but at the same time, Natsu was just a truck washer, so he didn't have room to judge. He didn't know how long he was going to keep his current job. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't much of a challenge. For the meantime, it was exactly what he needed.

Something to pay the bills while not stressing him out.

Natsu continued thinking about his job, only to jolt when he felt something touching his side. He looked down, seeing Lucy pull her elbow back. His eyes found hers, seeing the coy grin sliding on her face. "What?"

"I called your name two times. You wouldn't answer."

Natsu chuckled, taking away the hand on her back so he could scratch his shoulder blade. "Sorry. Kinda zoned out."

"I could tell," she said, brown eyes full of amusement.

"So what's up?"

Lucy turned to Meredy, letting him know she was the one who wanted his attention. He hummed, prompting her to say, "I wanted to ask you something."

Knowing he couldn't refuse without sounding rude, Natsu nodded. "Sure. What it is?" He hoped she wouldn't ask anymore personal questions about their relationship, and thankfully, she didn't.

Meredy looked over at the beach, Natsu following her gaze a second later. He saw Lyon and his two kids playing in the sand, the adult acting like a monster while chasing the children around. Natsu smiled, thinking it looked fun.

When Meredy turned her gaze to Natsu, she said, "I wanted to ask about how it was growing up with, well, with pink hair?"

Natsu blinked, not expecting that question. He looked back at her kids, realizing she was asking because of her son, the boy with pink locks. He nodded, thinking back to his childhood.

"Huh... I mean, I wanna say it didn't matter," Natsu mumbled, wondering if Meredy really wanted to hear what he had to say. "It was kinda tough." It wouldn't have been as hard if he were a girl, but since he was a boy, kids liked to pick on him.

The woman frowned, making Natsu's jaw tighten. He didn't like the look she gave him, a mix of confusion and frustration. He wanted to lie and say it wasn't bad at all, but he figured that would do more harm than good.

"Did you get bullied?" Meredy asked, her voice tense.

Natsu resisted the urge to cringe as he thought about the various names he had been called throughout the years. The one he hated more than anything was 'Pinkie', which he still heard in his adulthood.

"Yeah," he admitted, seeing the way Meredy's shoulders fell. "But to be fair, kids'll make fun of anything. My brother got made fun of for his pasty skin. And a classmate of mine in middle school got teased because her name rhymed with stuff. They'll find anything to use." He saw his words didn't help, causing him to frown.

"We're worried Jack's going to get teased for his hair color."

Once again, Natsu wished he could tell her it wasn't going to happen, but he couldn't lie to her. "I dunno if it'll help you guys, but it helped me." He paused, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts.

"Whenever I told my parents about it, they reminded me that my hair was normal, even if I was a boy. They told me there's nothing wrong with pink hair. It doesn't define who I am as a person, and if someone had something to say about it, it said more about them than me. It helped me, so maybe it can help him too?"

"Growing up with pink hair could be difficult at times, but not impossible. It got easier when I stopped caring about what other people said, but..." Natsu looked at Lucy, seeing her eyes trained on him, hanging on every word. He was about to say something he hadn't told her, so he was unsure if he should say it. However, it felt relevant, so he took a deep breath and spit it out.

"It still sometimes gets to me, but I know it's okay. It's not like I chose to have this hair color, and besides, I like it now, even if some people decide to be assholes and say stupid shit about it."

Natsu looked around after he finished, thankful there were no kids in the area. He realized he should have checked the place out beforehand, but he was stuck in his thoughts, reminded of the times people tried to cut him down in petty ways.

"If I were you, I'd just keep reminding him that it's normal. I mean, he's definitely not the only boy with pink hair. It'll just make him unique."

Natsu snorted before he could stop himself. "Plus, having pink hair can be a good thing. It makes it easier for people to spot you in a crowd if you get separated from your friends or something." He couldn't count how many times his parents found him by his hair alone when he wandered off. He had been an adventurous kid.

"Thanks," Meredy said, giving him a soft smile. "That helps." She laughed, shaking her head. "The part about telling him it's normal, not the second part. Though, I guess that could come in handy if he ventures off. Hopefully that doesn't happen though."

"If I had a kid as cute as Jack I'd never let him out of my sight," Lucy said, cooing when she looked over at the toddler. "He's so adorable!"

Natsu held back a chuckle, finding Lucy cute when she got like that. He watched as Lucy smiled at Meredy while giving his hand a squeeze.

"You're so lucky. I think having a kid with pink hair would be awesome."

Natsu froze, his mind trying to comprehend what he just heard. _'Is... Lucy saying...'_ He resisted the urge to gape, unsure how to process that. He figured when they started their family, Gray would be the one contributing his genetics, but the way Lucy was talking...

He put it out of his mind for the time being, knowing it could come up later when they talked. He didn't want to overthink it. That would only drive him crazy until he got answers.

However, despite trying to put it out of his head, his heart thrummed at the idea of Lucy carrying his baby, her belly swelling as the months went by. He didn't mean to squeeze Lucy's hand back as he imagined holding their child for the first time, short pink fuzz on the top of their small head. Lucy and Gray would be there, the three huddled around the baby, showering them with love and affection.

Natsu tried focusing on what was happening in front of him instead of a fantasy that may or may not come true, but he couldn't help it. If they told him they'd prefer Gray being the biological father, Natsu would understand and support that decision. He knew better than most that blood wasn't required to make someone family. He was adopted, and he could still be a father despite not being related to their child.

Once again, all that could be addressed later when he had an open and honest discussion with them.

Natsu took a deep breath, bringing himself to the present. Lucy and Meredy were talking again, mostly about a cartoon Meredy was subjected to watching because of her kids.

He looked over at the toddler, waiting until there was a pause in their conversation before asking, "So, why'd you name him Jack?"

He thought his question was lame, but he was curious. Natsu assumed the answer would be normal, but Meredy's long sigh begged to differ.

"Don't laugh, but he's named after... Jack Frost."

Natsu blinked three times, his lips quirking into a smile. "Jack Frost?"

Meredy huffed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail to keep it off her neck. "Blame him," she started, nodding towards her husband. "Lyon insisted on it."

"Is his middle name Frost?"

Meredy shook her head, chuckling. "That's where I drew the line. I think I'm lucky he didn't end up with white hair. Then the kids would really tease him and call him Jack Frost."

Natsu nodded. He could see that happening. _'Maybe it's a good thing the kid has pink hair... All things considered anyways.'_

Natsu listened as Lucy and Meredy reminisced over past memories, starting with the time Lyon suggested the name Jack the first time. After a while, Gray joined them on the porch, sitting next to Lucy. Natsu's eyes kept flitting to different people's faces when they spoke, noticing Lucy's cheeks and the tip of her nose growing red the longer they talked.

His lips pulled into a wide grin after an hour, realizing why her face was staying red. He leaned in, seeing where the slight sunburn started on her face. He couldn't help but think it was cute, even when Lucy narrowed her eyes at him for pointing it out.

Before Natsu knew it, the day was coming to an end. Right before the sun started setting, they all loaded into cars to drive to where the boat was kept. As much as Natsu didn't want to get on the boat, he would rather get on it immediately instead of riding in a car before. It was like a cruel warm up, preparing his stomach for the waves.

Natsu took a little more than a full dose of his motion sickness medication, hoping it would keep his stomach settled. He had forgotten to take it until they were about to leave, meaning it hadn't kick in yet, and they were already at the docks. Natsu was clutching his belly, praying the night would end quickly.

 _'I should've stayed at the house,'_ he thought as they walked towards the boat, Natsu's mind screaming for him to turn around. It wasn't too late, but he kept moving forward, even if he regretted it as soon as he placed two feet on the floating vehicle.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled, one hand pressed against his stomach.

"If you're gonna throw up do it overboard," Silver started, the smile heard in his voice. "I don't wanna end up cleaning vomit off the floor."

Natsu nodded, his throat tightening as he went to sit down on one of the benched seats at the back. When Gray and Lucy went to sit next to him, he murmured that they could sit with their family if they preferred. He didn't think he was going to be much fun on the boat ride anyway.

"I don't mind sitting next to you," Gray said, taking the spot next to Natsu.

Lucy sat down next to Gray, reaching around his back so she could touch Natsu's arm. "Me either. Besides, you're our family too."

If Natsu wasn't trying to keep his stomach contents on the inside of his body, he would have smiled at the warm, sweet comment. However, his body rejected the idea of showing any comfort, his gut churning when Silver started the engine.

The sound of the propeller helped calm Natsu down when they started moving. It took a few minutes of riding before his medication took effect, but by then he had started sweating and panting. He couldn't help but feel a little pathetic, but he was happy no one seemed to notice.

Gray's family were looking ahead as the boat moved towards its destination. Natsu wanted to tell Meredy she should be happy her son doesn't have motion sickness. That had been more pesky than his pink hair ever was.

The boat slowed after a while, Silver carefully parking it next to a group of other boats. Natsu wanted to ask if they were done moving, but his voice cut out when he saw the flash of light shooting into the dark sky, the first of many fireworks starting.

Natsu stared in awe as the firework show began, the bright lights and loud crackling sounds making his heart race. He loved things having to do with fire and explosions despite his past, mesmerized as the sea air mixed with the smell of used firecrackers. It was a smell that brought back memories, a grin surfacing on his face.

As the show went on, Natsu's stomach started feeling better. The soft waves rocked the boat, but it was tolerable. Natsu's mind was elsewhere, staring at the sky as booms and fire filled the air.

Natsu looked down when he felt something touching his thigh. He saw Gray's pale hand, his eyes flitting up to lock with him. Natsu didn't need to ask what Gray wanted in that moment, his soft lips loosening before he leaned in.

Natsu didn't think to look if anyone was watching them, his eyes sliding shut as he closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed against the other twice before Natsu kissed him, humming at the fire burning in his rapidly beating heart.

Comfort and pleasure filled his bones, a soft, happy sensation spreading over his body. He kissed Gray deeper, hand cupping the back of his neck as he indulged in the blissful moment.

Natsu felt his worries fading in that moment, knowing in his heart nothing bad was going to happen if he said those words that couldn't pass his lips. Despite not telling his parents, Natsu couldn't wait another second to tell Gray how he felt, his lips moving to Gray's ear so he could whisper, "I love you."

Gray's lips were on his again, his arm wrapping around Natsu's middle as he pulled him closer, conveying how he felt in that kiss. They weren't aware of the glances they received or the soft smiles gracing the faces of the adults on the boat. Their relationship wasn't like everyone else's, but it was easy to see Natsu and Gray cared for each other deeply.

When the kiss ended, Gray nodded, taking in a deep breath before he met Natsu's gaze. "I love you too, Natsu," he said, placing his hand on Natsu's scarred cheek before giving him a soft, brief kiss.

Natsu smiled, swallowing past the lump forming in his throat as he nodded back. They had finally said it, the last piece Natsu didn't know was missing now sliding into place, completing the puzzle. He didn't bother controlling himself as he tackled Gray into a hug, hearing Lucy's yelp as the two men pushed against her.

A moment later, he felt a hand running through his hair, but since Natsu knew where both of Gray's hands were, he knew the new addition had to be Lucy's. Natsu welcomed it, his heart feeling whole and his mind pleasantly calm. He could only think of the moment they were in, wanting it to last forever.

Despite what Natsu wanted, the moment eventually ended. They all returned to their seats. Still wanting comfort, Natsu leaned his head on Gray's shoulder, his hand grabbing one of Gray's so he could play with his fingers. He got lost in the moment, watching the sky light up until the finale ended, the last one bursting into an array of colors that had Natsu's eyes growing wide.

He clapped and cheered with everyone else, hearing other people on the nearby boats doing the same. Silver waited a moment before starting the boat again, the drive back to the docks being easier for Natsu than the ride away had been. They all stepped off the boat one at a time, Natsu holding Lucy and Gray's hand as they made their way back to the car.

* * *

That night, Natsu watched as Gray made love to Lucy. He was too tired from the long day to participate, enjoying the show instead. He ran his hands over their bodies as they fucked, listening to Gray's panting and Lucy's whimpers.

Natsu kissed Lucy, muffling her noise while his tongue invaded her mouth. He eagerly swallowed every moan, his hand pressing against Lucy's stomach before pushing his way between their bodies. He knew he found her clit when Lucy bit his lip, her teeth tugging at it while he rubbed her bundle of nerves. He loved watching her come undone by his and Gray's touches, her womanly sounds driving him wild.

Natsu pulled away so he could sit up, his fingers still teasing her clit while he kissed Gray. It was harder with the angle since Gray moved more, but that didn't make the kiss any less sweeter. He murmured against his lips, repeating those words that made his heart overflow with joy.

"Fuck, I love you so much," he whispered, thrusting his tongue into Gray's mouth just as Gray pushed himself deeper into Lucy. The woman kept a tight grip on Gray and Natsu's arms as she writhed in pleasure, her lips pressed into a tight line so she wouldn't make too much noise.

"I love you too," Gray moaned, running his tongue over Natsu's lips before diving in, the two groaning as their tongues moved against the other.

Natsu's fingers pinched and rolled Lucy's clit, the woman below them approaching her next climax with every flicker of his finger. Gray had to pull away, his voice hoarse as he said, "Damn, she's squeezing me. Don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop."

Natsu nodded, loving the irresistible scent of Lucy's arousal mixed with sweat. His fingers moved faster, Lucy arching her back as her toes curled. He knew when she came around Gray's cock, her clenching making Gray's brows furrow as he tried to last longer.

Gray pushed through a few more minutes before he met his end, his hips making short thrusts as he filled Lucy while kissing Natsu again. By the time they finished, Natsu's cock was throbbing, yearning for attention, but he tried ignoring it. He was unsuccessful, even after his partners left the room to clean up the mess they made.

Seeing as he was alone, Natsu pushed his boxers down, revealing his leaking cock. He didn't bother teasing himself, gripping his member before stroking himself fast and hard, using his spit and pre-cum as a lubricant. He wanted to finish before Lucy and Gray returned, but that didn't work out either.

Natsu was halfway through a prolonged moan when the door opened, the conversation between his partners being cut short when they saw Natsu touching himself on the bed. Lucy quickly closed and locked the door while Gray walked to the bed, climbing on before he placed a hand on Natsu's tense stomach.

Natsu's hand stopped moving, but Lucy shook her head, sitting next to him as she wrapped her hand around his, urging him to keep going. Knowing he wanted it too, Natsu pumped his cock with his loose fist, the tension melting away when Lucy took the tip of his cock in her mouth. She lapped over the head while his hand kept moving, shocked when Gray came closer to place a kiss on his neck, over his jagged scar.

Natsu placed a hand on Lucy's head, feeling her bobbing on his cock while he moaned at the sensations. Natsu's body flooded with heat as they worked him over, every lick and kiss causing a mini wave of pleasure to course through his system.

"Gr- _Gray_ , bite me," he gasped, his heels grounding into the bed. He did his best to whisper, his voice strained as he moaned, " _Please!_ "

Gray obeyed, teeth sinking into Natsu's throat. He didn't last long after that, grunting as he came in Lucy's mouth, not able to give her a warning. It wouldn't have mattered too much. Nine times out of ten Lucy swallowed anyway, the greedy minx taking everything he had to give.

Natsu puffed out hot breaths as his body pulsed with pleasure, Gray's kisses growing slower until he eventually pulled off, Lucy following after him. He watched as the two shared a kiss, no doubt tasting his cum as their tongues moved together. Natsu watched, bewitched by the sight as his body calmed down, needing a few minutes before he could breathe easy.

The three passed out shortly after that, Gray and Lucy cuddling on each side of Natsu. They did their best to rotate who got to be in the middle at night, and Natsu absolutely loved when he got to be between the two loves of his life.

As he fell asleep, he made the decision that would affect the three of them, waiting until tomorrow to tell Lucy and Gray what he had decided. He knew they would be supportive, no matter what he ended up doing. He just hoped he didn't chicken out beforehand.

* * *

The next morning marked the end of their trip. After eating breakfast with everyone, the three said their goodbyes. Natsu was happy none of them made any comments about poly relationship. Instead, he heard Gray's family telling them to drive safe and to come back soon, including Natsu.

Gray and Lucy hugged each member of the family while Natsu shook hands with Silver and Lyon, then got a surprising hug from Gray's mom. They piled in their car, ready to make the drive back to Hargeon.

On the way there, Natsu told them about his decision, his heart pounding as he said, "I wanna tell my parents about us."

Gray looked in the rear view mirror while Lucy turned in her seat, both of them wearing a similar look of shock. "Are you sure?" Lucy asked, earning a nod from Natsu.

"Yeah. I'm ready to tell 'em."

"Do you know when?" Gray asked, his eyes widening when Natsu said he wanted to do it today. "Really?"

"Yeah," Natsu said with a nod, looking back and forth at them. "If you guys don't wanna come with me, that's fine. I can take my car up there. I'd like you two to be there though."

He wanted them with him to draw support from them. There was the added bonus of having his parents meeting them officially as his partners, but he understood if they didn't want to go, especially since today was the last day before they had to go back to work.

Lucy and Gray shared a look, the two smiling as Lucy turned to Natsu since Gray was driving. "We'd love to go."

Gray nodded, his voice as calm and collected as usual. "What she said. We wanna be there too."

Natsu found himself smiling, his heart swelling as he leaned forward in his seat. "Yeah?" When they nodded, Natsu pulled out his phone. "Okay, let me call them."

His heartbeat skyrocketed as he dialed his dad's number, anxiety and excitement swirling in his chest as he listened to the phone ring.

Natsu swore his heart stopped once the line connected, his body freezing as he heard his dad's voice coming over the line.

 _"Hey Natsu. You decide if you're coming by today?"_

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I think Natsu's waiting an appropriate amount of time before asking them about children. I mean, they've only been dating for a little over seven months. (Well, all three of them anyways) Some people have the children talk sooner, but some don't have it at all until it's too late in the relationship, which sometimes can cause problems when one person wants one thing and the other wants something else.**

 **My sister and her boyfriend talked about them not wanting kids on their second date, but to be fair, it was brought up because the date they went to was where people read their short stories, and the theme was mother, lol. My ex-husband and I didn't actually discuss if we wanted children until we were already married, and we had already been dating for a little over three years when we got married. We were always on the fence about it, but we never had any together. If you've had a talk with your partner about wanting kids, how long did you wait until it was brought up?**

 **Natsu finally confessed to Gray! Though I like to headcanon that Gray already knew Natsu loved him, he was just waiting for his boyfriend to get the courage to say it. :)**

 **Thank you so much for all your support! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the incredible people who commented last time:** _ **xxdelightfullxx, Pumba87, AerieBell, traezondae, Anna5949, BukakkeGirl, Lodemai04, Love Pandas, MotherOfDragons1227, Weevilcat, shadow31802, Guest, GeminiS2, Guest, Brokenwingedrave, Mili, poodlekin500, Lizxcliff11, crazydasiy-in-tha-house, aspiringgeek, hiii guys, Random-Gaurdian, Azrakatz, mautrino, Metal1loves, Satyrykal, Fairy. Rains, Guest, Animemama328, Guest, misslovely144, Guest and Guest!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty-Eight: Back to his roots**


	28. Back to his roots

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Back to his roots**

Natsu squirmed in the front seat as they entered his old neighborhood. The GPS said they had less than a mile to go, causing his chest to constrict as his nerves kicked in. He wanted to tell his parents the truth, but he still worried they might react badly.

They were kind, open-minded people, but everyone had their limits. He hoped he didn't test theirs today with his news.

Natsu swallowed past the lump forming in his throat when they drove by the park he used to play in when he was a boy. He didn't get a chance to let the nostalgia take over, too busy wondering how he was going to tell his parents about his relationship.

He fumbled with his shirt as he looked over himself, wishing he had worn something different. Deep down Natsu knew a different shirt wouldn't make him feel better, but at that point, he was willing to blame anything on his uneasiness. He was ready to glare at his pants when he felt something soft on his arm, his head turning so he could see Lucy sitting in the backseat, her hand resting on him.

"Nervous?" she asked, as if it wasn't obvious. When he nodded, she rubbed his arm, her voice soft as she said, "It'll be fine." She took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Your parents are nice. I'm sure they'll understand."

Natsu nodded, knowing he was overreacting. Still, his palms began to sweat as they neared his old house.

Gray kept his eyes on the road, but managed a small smile. "I'm looking forward to meeting your family. It'll be nice seeing who raised ya."

Natsu couldn't help but manage a small smile too. He had already told Lucy and Gray his biggest worry was telling his parents he was attracted to a guy. Keeping a relationship a secret wasn't too big of a deal when compared to the mountain of news he was going to pile on them.

He practiced in his head, keeping his tone sarcastic in hopes it would cheer him up. _'Hey mom, dad, Zeref. Meet Lucy and Gray. They're the married couple I've been dating for a while now. So, what's new with you?'_

His sarcastic tone didn't help. If anything it made him feel worse. Their relationship wasn't a joke, and he didn't want his parents to see it like that.

Natsu leaned back in his seat, sucking in a deep breath. "I think you'll like them," he whispered, more to himself than Gray. He looked up just in time to see them approaching his old home, swarms of memories flooding his mind as they pulled into the driveway.

Natsu almost suggested parking in reverse to make an easy exit if things went south, but he held his tongue, deciding to give his family a chance to react before assuming what they would do. He hesitated before looking at the door, his body not moving despite his brain telling him he needed to open it so he could get out of the car. For the first time in his life, Natsu didn't want to leave a vehicle. Staying in there prolonged the inevitable.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gray asked, concerned for his boyfriend. "You don't have to, you know. No one's forcing you."

"I know. I want to, really. Just nervous."

Gray nodded, placing a hand on Natsu's hand. "I understand. I was nervous when I came out to my family. I get you wanting to tell them but also being scared they're gonna take it the wrong way."

Natsu looked up at Gray, realizing he had done this before, though his circumstances were different. He hadn't been confessing to being with a married couple, but that didn't mean coming out as bi was an easy decision.

"I wanna tell them, today."

Gray nodded while Lucy spoke up, gaining his attention. "Do you want us to wait here?"

Natsu shook his head. He wanted them with him. In every scenario he played in his head, they were always there to help him stay calm. He didn't know if reality would play out like his thoughts, but he hoped they were close, at least when it came to the good outcomes.

He didn't like imagining what happened when his parents took it bad. It often ended with them turning their backs on him and saying they didn't want to see him again. While Natsu knew his family would _never_ do that to him, no matter what, he couldn't help but entertain the thought.

Truthfully, even if they didn't accept his relationship, Natsu knew they wouldn't cut him out of their lives completely. Family was the most important thing to Dragneels, which was another reason Natsu felt guilty for keeping secrets.

"Can you guys come with me?" he asked, keeping his gaze on the door. He heard them unbuckling, the sound settling his nerves a bit. They were going to be there to help him because that was what people did when they were in love. They supported one another, and Natsu was lucky to have two loving people by his sides.

Natsu jolted when he felt Lucy squeezing his arm again, his eyes finding hers in an instant. The soft brown depths made it easy to get lost in, Natsu blinking twice before he was brought back to reality.

"No matter what happens," Lucy started, placing her other hand on Gray's shoulder, "we're here for you, okay? If you decide you don't want to tell them, that's okay with us. This can be a warm up if that makes you feel better."

Natsu's eyes flitted to Gray, finding him nodding along with Lucy's words. He fought off the pricking behind his eyes, not wanting to get too emotional. There would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, he wanted to appear strong and confident.

Natsu swallowed as he nodded, feeling a rush of emotions as he leaned in, giving Gray a soft kiss before turning to Lucy, doing the same to her. "I love you guys," he mumbled, feeling the thickness in his voice.

"We love you too," Gray said, pressing his forehead against his. Natsu smiled, the contact making him feel a little better. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

The three got out of the car, Lucy and Gray following Natsu up towards the modest house. He stopped at the door, the porch light shining down on them. He didn't hesitate to knock on the door, wanting to see his family.

Despite worrying about her approval, Natsu couldn't help but smile when he saw his mom. He accepted when she wrapped her arms around him, a familiar warmth spreading through his heart as he hugged her back. No matter how old Natsu got, his mom would always be his mom. He realized how desperately he wanted her approval when they parted, her eyes kind as she looked over her son.

"It's so good to see you. Here, come in, come in," Grandeeney stepped aside, gesturing for Lucy and Gray to enter her home as well. She waited until she closed the door before addressing Natsu's partners, not realizing how important they were to her son. "Lucy, it's so nice to see you again. How have you been doing?"

Lucy stifled a laugh as she glanced at Natsu, seeing the blush creep up his neck from under his shirt. "I've been great. No complaints."

"Excellent." Grandeeney turned to Gray, holding out a hand. "I don't believe I've met you before, but I definitely recognize you from the pictures Natsu posts on Facebook. Gray, right?"

Gray shook her hand, keeping his voice level and firm, something Natsu was envious of. "That's correct. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dragneel."

"Please, call me Grandeeney. No need to formalities with Natsu's friends."

Grandeeney didn't see the way Natsu's cheek twitched at the word 'friends'. She would find out soon enough they were more than mere friends to her son. "Does anyone want anything to drink? Water? Soda? I could make some tea."

"No thank you," Lucy and Gray said, keeping their tones polite. If Natsu didn't know any better, he would say they practiced, but he doubted they went through the trouble. He heard married people started acting and looking alike after a while, but from what Natsu saw, that wasn't true when it came to Lucy and Gray. Aside from them both being kind and funny, they had enough unique quirks that separated their personalities and looks.

Natsu was about to say no too, but he thought better of it, knowing he would need something to loosen his throat. "Water, please. I'll get it." He didn't take one step before his mom held up her hand, shaking her head as she went past him towards the kitchen.

"I got it. You three head to the living room. Make yourselves at home."

Natsu's stomach twist as he led his partners to the living room, finding his dad and brother sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. He took a shaky breath as he sat down opposite of them, Gray taking the spot to his left while Lucy sat on his right. The loveseat they were in kept them close together, but Natsu didn't mind at all. Having them touching him helped tremendously, his heart not beating as frantically as it had been when they first arrived.

Natsu greeted his family, giving quick introductions for Lucy and Gray, though Igneel had met Lucy before and had heard of Gray from past conversations. They didn't talk as much as Grandeeney did, but they did exchange a few pleasantries. He was happy Zeref was there so he could tell his whole family the truth. He figured it would be easier to tell them together instead of saying it more than once.

Once was going to be hard enough.

 _'At least Lucy and Gray are with me.'_

The two made him feel secure, reminding him why he was there. He wanted his family to accept and love his partners like they would any other person Natsu was dating. If not for themselves, then at least for him.

The five most important people in his life where in that house, and he wanted them all to get along. _'Maybe I'm wishing for too much?'_ he wondered, but he didn't get a chance to answer himself when he saw Grandeeney enter the living room, handing Natsu a glass of water and a coaster.

"Thanks," he said, taking a large gulp before placing both on the coffee table dividing them.

"So," Igneel started, not realizing why Natsu was visiting. "How's life been treating ya?"

Natsu felt his palms and underarms sweating from the simple question that held a complex answer. He realized it was going to take more than determination to tell them the truth, especially when he opened his mouth, feeling his throat lock up.

He took another drink of water, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. He had never 'confessed' something so personal in front of his family. The biggest had been when he was thirteen and told his parents he was the one who broke his mom's vase, the one she got from her mother who had passed. That felt like a breeze compared to what he was about to say, the stakes much higher than they had been ten years ago.

Hell, telling his family he was moving to Hargeon had been easier than that. He had to take a few deep breaths, reminding himself his parents were accepting people. _'They'll understand. They have to.'_

However, Natsu couldn't find the words to start. Instead of getting right to it, Natsu forced a smile, his voice strained as he said, "I um, have something to tell you." He looked at Lucy before turning his gaze to Gray, wishing he had prepared more before deciding to tell them.

Natsu's gaze fell on his mom, deciding to start with the easiest thing, even if that alone would be a lot to take in. "I've... I wanted to tell you all that I'm in a relationship."

Grandeeney's eyes widened while Igneel blinked in surprise, the two giving him more of a reaction from Zeref, who merely nodded once. To be fair, Zeref wasn't the most expressive person in the world, but he did try, and that was enough for Natsu.

"You are?" Grandeeney asked, scooting to the edge of her seat, a smile taking over her face. "For how long?"

"Um..." Natsu's voice trailed off as he struggled to find an answer that was suitable. He had been with Lucy for two and a half years whereas he had only been in the three-person relationship for less than eight months. He didn't know how to explain it without giving away the truth, so instead of telling them that, he said, "It's kinda hard to say."

He figured that would be better than saying it was complicated, but judging by his mom's raised brow, it wasn't. "It's been going on for a while."

"Months?" Igneel guessed, causing Natsu to shakes his head. "Longer?"

He nodded, not giving away anything more. He sucked in a shaky breath when his mom asked why he didn't tell them sooner, her warm smile making his heart hurt. He didn't want to disappoint his parents, yet at the same time, he didn't want to keep hiding his relationship with Lucy and Gray. They meant the world to him, and he wanted his family to know and share in his happiness.

Natsu tried steeling his nerves, but that plan shattered when Grandeeney said, "I want to meet her."

As if that wasn't enough, Igneel and Zeref both added, "Me too."

Natsu's jaw tightened, his heart hammering against his chest. The tension in his shoulders worsened, brought on by the added stress of having to correct his mom while also telling her the truth. His voice shook like his hands, terrified of their rejection. "Actually... That's uh, what I wanted to talk to you about..."

He considered going into the long details of how his relationship with Lucy and Gray came to be, but he decided it would be better to skip to the end. That was the best part after all, even if it would be a lot to take in at once. He could always fill in the blanks if they wanted more details, but for now, he wanted to show while he told them the truth he had been hiding for too long.

Natsu reached his hands out, setting one on each of his partner's lower thigh. He swallowed hard as he directed his focus to his dad, suspecting he would be the one who wouldn't accept it based on Gray's experience with Silver.

He knew it wasn't fair to compare them, but he had nothing else to go on. Besides, that thought didn't last too long. It was shoved to the back of his mind when he saw his family looking down at his hands, each holding a different reaction.

While Zeref raised a brow, Grandeeney cocked her head, her eyes flashing with confusion. Igneel had the strongest reaction, leaning back as his brows furrowed, red eyes flitting between Gray and Lucy.

"I'm in a relationship," Natsu said, clearing his throat before adding, "with them." He swore the room grew cold as he waited, watching his family take in the news.

Grandeeney's forehead creased as she struggled to comprehend it, not understanding what he meant. However, fortunately and unfortunately for him, Igneel had a slightly better understanding.

"Like a threesome?" his dad asked, causing Natsu's stomach to twist.

Natsu's face mixed between a cringe and a strained smile, wishing his dad hadn't used that particular word. He didn't want to startle his mom, or worse, let his family imagine him in those types of scenarios. He squeezed his partners' thighs, relief flooding him when he felt each of them place their hand over his, allowing him to draw support from them.

"Not exactly like a threesome," Natsu said, wishing his blush away, but it didn't help. "I'm uh, I'm dating both of them." He thought he explained it well, but it wasn't good enough, his family not quite getting it.

Zeref was the one to break the awkward silence that lingered in the room, his question making Natsu gulp. "You're dating them separately?"

Natsu shook his head, sweat beading on the back of his neck as he hesitated to answer. _'This is it,'_ he thought, feeling the air around him thicken. _'Just tell them. Get it over with. You've waited long enough.'_

His cheek twitched before he opened his mouth, unsure what he was going to say until it came out, though not as smoothly as he would have hoped. "Together, actually."

Natsu's fingers dug into his partners' thighs, but they didn't say a word. Considering how rough he was in bed, they could handle a little hard squeezes while he told his parents about what was going on between the three of them.

Igneel jolted back, his eyes widening as he looked at Natsu. "Wait," he started, causing Natsu to panic. It was obvious he realized what Natsu was saying, but he didn't look warm or accepting. If anything, he looked confused. Igneel turned his gaze to Gray as he asked, "You like men?"

Natsu paused, his heart hammering and his mind blanking. For a moment, Natsu didn't know if his dad was talking to him or Gray, but either way, he decided to answer the question. He knew it would be better coming from him, even if there was a chance Igneel didn't want to hear the truth.

Natsu swallowed despite his throat feeling raw, knowing the answer wasn't that simple. He couldn't say yes or no, so instead, he mumbled, "Kinda."

That answer confused them, Igneel cocking his head as he waited for a better explanation. Natsu sighed, knowing there was no use in tiptoeing around it now. The whole point of them coming to Magnolia was to tell his parents the truth, and avoiding the truth was only prolonging his suffering. If his parents were going to be upset, he might as well get it over with now.

"I... I like Gray," he whispered, his lower lip trembling for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "I don't, well, I don't find—" Natsu shook his head, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't like other men like I like Gray."

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath, knowing his feelings for Gray were much stronger than that. He slowly opened his eyes, directing them at Igneel as he said, "That's not it. I don't just like Gray. I..." Natsu swallowed, his heart flipping when he felt Gray squeezing his left hand, reminding him he was still there. "I love him."

Saying it out loud terrified him, but the smile that surfaced on his face was genuine. He loved Gray, and he was glad he finally told his family. Natsu looked at Gray, his hands shaking as he nodded towards the man who held part of his heart.

Natsu turned to Lucy, his eyes softening as he confessed for anyone to hear. "And I love her too."

He didn't know how his family was reacting, but he knew he needed to see. Reluctantly, Natsu tore his gaze away from Lucy to look at his parents. He wasn't surprised to see their shocked expressions. He had unloaded a lot on them, and for that he was sorry. However, he wouldn't apologize for his feelings. He loved Lucy and Gray, and no one was going to convince him that was wrong.

Natsu took advantage of the silence, hoping if they were on the fence, he would sway their decision. "I love them." He paused, needing a moment to let that sink in. It was scary admitting it to his family, but at the same time, he felt free, like he was lifting a weight off his shoulders. There was still tension throughout his body, but saying those three words did wonders, the corner of his lip quirking up as he took a deep breath.

"I love them," he repeated, looking at each one of his family member's eyes. "And I know it sounds weird, but please, I really want you guys to be okay with it. I didn't tell you because I was scared you'd be mad at me or stop caring about me, and I don't want that. Lucy and Gray mean a lot to me. They..." He found warmth radiating from his heart when they leaned against him. "They make me happy. Really happy. So please, just... try to understand?"

The silence that fell over them was deafening. Natsu felt his smile slipping as he waited, his hope that they understood fading with every passing second. It was Igneel who spoke first, his eyes falling to the table as he blinked. "Well," he paused, shaking his head.

Natsu's heart dropped, thinking that was the beginning of Igneel's disapproval, but he should have given his family more credit. They would always be accepting when it came to family, even when what they heard was bizarre to them.

"Of course we're gonna be okay with it," Igneel said, running a hand through his long red hair.

Natsu released his breath, his face and chest burning with a blush brought on by anxiety. He listened as Igneel went on, his tone a mix of winded and shocked, but Natsu couldn't fault him for that. "I mean, wow. I wasn't expecting this when you said you wanted to come over." Igneel looked at Grandeeney as he asked, "Did you?"

She shook her head, glancing between Natsu's partners before settling his gaze on her son. "I thought you were going to say you got a girl pregnant or something."

Natsu paled just as his parents' eyes widened. They looked at Lucy, seeing her hold her hands up in a mock surrender as she shook her head. "No, no way. Not pregnant. Just," Lucy paused, putting her hand over Natsu's again, "I'm in love with your son."

Natsu's family nodded before turning to Gray, their expressions suggesting they wanted him to say something. Gray blinked, unsure what they wanted until he said, "Me too." He hesitated before smiling, everyone turning their gaze to Natsu once more.

"I have to say, I'm glad you didn't get anyone pregnant," Grandeeney started, giving a nervous chuckle. "I want grandchildren, but not this soon." She sighed before looking at Igneel. "I was thinking the pregnant thing until I saw Lucy with him, then I thought maybe it had something to do with work. Like he was going back to that company or something." She took a deep breath as she shook her head. "I definitely wasn't expecting this."

"Me either," Zeref said, giving a glimpse of his shock before he straightened his back, the emotion flitting away just as quickly as it appeared.

Natsu waited to see if they were going to say anything else. When they didn't, he swallowed. "So, you're really okay with it?"

Each one of his family members nodded, but it was Igneel who said what they were thinking. "It doesn't really matter if we are or aren't, but yeah, we can get behind it." He chuckled, shaking his head as if still not believing the news. "It uh, it's gonna take some getting used to though."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Natsu said, considering himself lucky they were going to accept his relationship. He figured it wasn't what his parents wanted for him, but he hoped they would grow to see how happy Lucy and Gray made him, as well as how they complimented each other.

Igneel looked at Gray for a moment before turning his gaze to Lucy. "Was this going on when we met you?"

Lucy opened her mouth, only to close it before turning to Natsu. Judging by the look in her eyes, she was waiting for him to explain it. He took on the responsibility seeing as it was his family, his head tilting back and forth as he sighed. "It's a long, long story."

There was a lull that followed until Grandeeney spoke up. "Is there a short version?"

Natsu nodded, finally pulling his hands away from his partners so he could wrap one around his stomach while the other cupped the back of his neck. "Um... Where to start," he mumbled to himself, eyes flitting around the room before landing on his mom's face. "They uh, they had an open marriage. Do y'all know what that is?"

Thankfully, the three nodded, allowing him to move on. "Well, I started dating Lucy with Gray's permission," he tilted his head towards Gray for emphasis, "but then, umm..." Natsu swallowed, deciding it was better if he skipped over the messy details. It was easier for him, plus his mom wanted the short version anyway, so he counted it as a win-win.

"I wasn't supposed to like Lucy..." He cringed, realizing that sounded weird. "Like, I wasn't supposed to develop feelings for her, but after a while I kinda did, but I didn't say anything. Anyways, after it became clear we all had feelings for each other, we decided to date."

Natsu gave a nervous laugh, nails grazing against the short hairs on the nape of his neck. "The relationship with all of us actually started that night you guys met Lucy..."

"Really?" Igneel asked, his eyes widening for a second.

Natsu nodded, hoping that wasn't too alarming. His parents had seen him hours before he started his relationship with the two of them, and they had no idea anything was going on.

"I'm glad you're happy," Grandeeney said, her tone and smile warm.

Natsu couldn't help but smile with her, his emotions going haywire. He couldn't contain them, standing without thinking before walking around the coffee table. His parents leaned back when he stepped in front of them, but when he bent down, they figured out what he was trying to do.

Lucy and Gray watched as Natsu hugged his parents, his mother petting the back of his head while Igneel patted his shoulder. Zeref wasn't part of the hug, but he was sporting a small smile as he watched in silence.

Lucy turned to Gray, biting back a smile as she reached her hand out, grasping his. They intertwined their fingers with their palms both facing outwards. It made it easier to place their hands on Natsu's back when he returned to his seat, but until then, they enjoyed the simplicity of the other's touch.

"Thank you!" Natsu hugged his parents tighter, too happy to say anything else. He didn't know why he thought his family would be upset at him. They were caring people who only wanted the best for him, and he was sure they would see his partners were just that.

"We didn't do anything," Igneel said with a chuckle. Natsu didn't believe that, but he didn't say anything in response, too emotional from their acceptance of his relationship. Not only that, they took him being in love with a man better than he ever expected. He had the best parents anyone could ever ask for. It didn't matter that they weren't related by blood. They were family, and nothing could change that.

Natsu eventually pulled away from the hug, his face flushed but his smile wide. He stumbled back to his spot on the loveseat, not caring if he looked silly. He was too happy, glad the truth was out in the open and everyone was okay with it. He didn't have to imagine what would happen if they weren't. Knowing they were accepting lifted that last bit of weight off his shoulders, the tension in his body easing.

Natsu sighed, feeling content with himself. He had been stressing over this day for a long time, and now that it was finally over, he felt relieved. "Thank you."

Grandeeney smiled at her husband before looking at Natsu. "We love you. We just want you happy."

Natsu nodded, his eyes flitting to Gray's for a second. He was going to have to thank Silver when he got a chance. His talk pushed Natsu to tell his parents. Without it, he didn't know how long it would have taken before he mustered up the courage to reveal the truth.

Natsu thought they would ask something else about his relationship, but Zeref captured everyone's attention when he sighed, leaning back in his seat as he mumbled, "Well, I was going to tell you I started seeing someone, but now it doesn't sound as exciting as Natsu's news."

Natsu stared at his brother with a blank face. Out of all the ways he thought his family would describe it, 'exciting' wasn't one that came up. Despite that, he found himself smiling, chuckling with his father and mother while Igneel patted Zeref's shoulder.

"That's great son!"

"When can we meet he—" Grandeeney cut herself off before correcting her question, just in case. "When can we meet them?"

Natsu guessed she didn't want to assume Zeref was with a woman like she had with him. However, Zeref explained that it was in fact a woman, the same one who got him the job he currently held.

Natsu, along with everyone else, listened as Zeref described his girlfriend. He seemed happy about his new relationship, even managing a small smile when he told them a few things about her.

Natsu was happy the conversation was moving along. The topic switched a few times, but no one asked him any questions about his relationship with Lucy and Gray that were too personal. They talked until they started yawning, the hours blending together until it was late at night.

Igneel offered to let them stay the night on the pullout couch, even going as far as to say it wasn't big, but he was sure the three of them could squeeze on it. Natsu was happy his parents were that accepting of his relationship, but they declined the offer. The three of them had work in the morning, so they needed to get home.

"Ah, bummer," Igneel said, messing up Natsu's hair as he chuckled. "We'll have to get together another time and talk more. Get to know you two too."

Natsu swatted his dad's hand away, laughing as he ducked towards his partners. He watched as his parents hugged Gray and Lucy, then him, saying they couldn't wait to see them again.

"I see where you get it from now," Gray said after Grandeeney ended the hug. Natsu was a touchy-feely type of guy, clearly getting it from his mom and dad who showed affection freely.

Before parting, Gray gave the Dragneels an open-ended invitation to come by if they were ever in Hargeon. "We can have dinner again and talk."

"We'd like that," Igneel said, giving them a fanged grin, similar to Natsu's. "Drive safe, okay?"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu hugged his family once more before they went to the car, preparing for their drive back home. After the huge steps they took in their relationship over the last few days, Natsu decided he was ready to move in with them, he just didn't know when the big day should be. He would wait until later to tell them, as well as talk about children. They had a full weekend, and Natsu wanted to relax before bringing up anything big.

Moving in didn't matter too much anyway. With as much time as he spent at their house, he was basically living there already.

"So now the only ones who don't know are Layla and Jude," Gray said, causing Lucy to groan as Natsu chuckled.

She shook her head, a faint smile resting on her lips as she mumbled, "And I'm in no rush to tell them."

* * *

 **Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the amazing people who reviewed last time:** _ **Lizxcliff11, Guest, Guest, BukakkeGirl, mautrino, ChunkyFunkyMunky, Shonix13, Guest, Weevilcat, misslovely144, Satyrykal, poodlekin500, Mili, Pumba87, hiii guys, shadow31802, GeminiS2, Random-Gaurdian, xxdelightfullxx, TheLochNessy, AfReviewer(x4), Guest, Guest, Stellar, lennylen, traezondae, and Guest!**_

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Was it too short? Too easy for Natsu to tell his parents? I think Igneel and Grandeeney would be very accepting people. What do you think?**

 **Up next, Chapter Twenty-Nine: Future plans**


	29. Future plans

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Future plans**

Natsu stretched as he laid out on the sofa. A show was playing in the background, something he had watched before, but the noise distracted him from the emptiness of the house. Gray and Lucy were still at work, due home in less than an hour.

He was released from work early since there wasn't much to do, so he chose to head to their house. Natsu used his spare key to get in, the one his partners had given him a few weeks back. They told him he was welcome to come over whenever, no invitation required. In the beginning, he had texted them to let them know when he was coming, not wanting to catch anyone by surprise.

Now he came and left as he pleased, spending more time at their house than his apartment. He didn't even bother swinging by his place after work, heading to the house to see Happy before hopping in the shower, washing away his light sweat from his manual labor.

Now he lounged on the couch, scrolling through a news article while Happy laid on his stomach. He only meant to check his email, but then he got distracted by a link for the article and that was the end of that.

He only snapped out of his daze when he heard the front door unlocking, Lucy's voice filling the air a moment later.

"I'm home!"

"In here," Natsu hollered back, closing his internet app before looking up, smiling when Lucy came into the room.

She was adorned in her suit, her pumps clanking against the floor as she walked. The woman snorted when she saw Natsu's lazy state, heading over to him before bending down, giving him a soft kiss to the lips before standing once more. "How was work?" she asked, removing her shoes before taking a seat on the coffee table, her toes wiggling freely now that they weren't confided.

"Okay I guess. You?" Natsu rolled to his side, resting his head against a throw pillow while Happy jumped down, a mix between a purr and a meow coming from the blue cat before he trotted out of the room.

"Boring." She was about to sigh before perking up. "Oh! Big news!" Her brown eyes lit up before she pulled out her phone from her purse, tapping at the screen a few times before showing Natsu a picture of a little girl.

She appeared to be ten, maybe eleven. Her hair was long and blue, tied into two large pigtails poking out from either side of her head. In her arms was a small white cat, the girl's smile big as she peered down at the feline.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked, furrowing his brows. He didn't recognize the girl, and Lucy's explanation surprised him.

"You remember how Erza and Jellal were talking about becoming foster parents?"

Natsu nodded before his eyes grew wide, realizing what happened. "Is that their first foster kid?"

Lucy couldn't hold back her grin. "Yes. Her name is Wendy and she's soooo adorable! You should've seen how happy Erza was this morning. Apparently the girl already likes Jellal and her. She's going to bring her by the office after she gets settled. Erza doesn't want to startle her or anything."

"I'm glad they're getting to do it," Natsu said, meaning it. He loved when his friends were happy, and he knew Erza deserved happiness, even if she was sometimes a little scary. "That's great."

Lucy nodded, turning her phone so she could swipe to a new picture. "Also, not as exciting as Erza's news, but I have some news as well." She smiled before revealing her screen again, watching as Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "I got us tickets to see that movie you and Gray keep talking about. It's an advance screening."

Natsu grinned before taking her phone, looking over the time and date. He could make it, but he figured Lucy worked with his and Gray's schedule to ensure they could all be there. "That's awesome too. I'm sure you're gonna love it too. You like zombies, right?"

"For the most part," Lucy said, standing up before stretching her legs. "I just hope it's not too loud. Remember that one movie?" She twisted her lips as she struggled to remember its title. "I can't remember what it's called."

Natsu frowned, drawing a blank too. "I know which one you're talking about. Huh, what was it?"

Lucy shrugged, giving up. "We can ask Gray when he gets home, which shouldn't be long." She left her phone, purse, and shoes in the living room as she padded away, her voice slowly fading as she walked towards the master bedroom. "I need to shower."

Natsu nodded, setting Lucy's phone aside before getting comfortable on the couch again. He planned on relaxing until Gray got home, but after ten minutes, his stomach started rumbling. Forced to get up so he could deal with it, Natsu headed to the kitchen, plucking a bag of hot chips from the cabinet.

Once again, Natsu was reminded how he basically lived with his partners already. The cabinets were stocked with all three of their favorite foods, and the bottom shelf of the pantry was dedicated to Happy's food and treats. He also had a good amount of his clothes in the dresser located in Lucy's old extra room for when he needed to change or slept over. They tried making room in the master bedroom, but Lucy and Gray's clothes filled every dresser and took up every bit of space in the walk-in closet.

Lucy loved fashion and had enough clothes to open a small store, and Gray used to have such a problem with losing clothes that he kept extra on hand. His stripping problem was under control for the most part, but they didn't want to part with all his clothes since most of them had never been worn yet.

Natsu didn't mind keeping his stuff away from theirs. It wasn't an inconvenience to walk down the hall whenever he needed a shirt, but he hoped after he moved in, he could keep some clothes in the main bedroom, mainly to feel more close to them.

When Gray came home, he found Lucy getting out of the shower and Natsu in the entertainment room, slaying demons on their favorite game. He went to wash up himself, tired after his long day at work.

A lukewarm shower was exactly what he needed, his tight muscles relaxing as his stress melted away. It had only been a week since their vacation to see his family, but every day of work since then felt twice as hard. He knew it was going to happen before they even left Hargeon. He always felt drained after having time off. It would take a few more days, then he would be back to normal.

Gray thought the evening was going to go as planned, with the three of them making a lasagna before watching a movie, but when Natsu announced he wanted to talk, they all gathered in the living room to get comfortable.

Natsu sat on the couch with Lucy beside him, Gray choosing to sit in the recliner so he could face them. All eyes landed on Natsu, prompting him to begin, the other two opening their minds so they could really hear what Natsu had to say, knowing it wasn't every day he called a meeting between them.

"I know it's not coming up for a few more years, but I'd like to discuss something with you both now." He paused, only needing to say one more word before they understood what he meant. "Children."

Lucy nodded, shifting to a crisscross position so she could look at both Gray and Natsu while Gray moved to the coffee table, realizing this was more serious than he previously thought.

"Okay, let's begin," Gray said, hoping they would all be on the same page by the end of their talk. "I want to have children, but I don't want to start trying for another two years. Me and Lucy," he looked over at her, "had that plan. It gives us time to enjoy our freedom before making that commitment.

Lucy nodded, picking up when Gray's voice trailed off. "I still want kids, but I want to wait at least two more years too. I'm not ready to take that big step yet. I still have a lot more I want to do with the company, and right now our relationship seems... not delicate, but not ready for that responsibility yet, if that makes sense."

Natsu nodded, happy they were honest with him. "Yeah, it does." He looked between both of them before smiling. "I want kids too, by the way. We haven't really discussed children and stuff, but last weekend Gray made that comment..." His eyes flitted to Gray, seeing the recognition in his eyes.

"Yeah, I did." He smiled too, seeing the conversation was going smoothly so far. It helped that this wasn't their first discussion, many had over their relationship. "And I meant it. If you're still with us when that time in our life comes," Gray paused, eyes fixed on Natsu's. "And I only say 'if' because we don't know what the future holds. Hell, I could die in traffic tomorrow or something else could happen, but that doesn't mean I'm plannin' on us separating."

Natsu nodded, not needing an explanation. He was more secure in their relationship than he had been when it started. "I know we can always break up under normal circumstances, but I know y'all aren't gonna dump me just 'cause you wanna start a family."

"True," Lucy said, while Gray agreed.

"So, the reason I wanted to talk was just to make sure we all had the same understanding. I hadn't really thought about it when we first go together, but I imagine if I did, I'd be worried or scared."

Gray reached out, placing a hand on Natsu's knee, giving him a squeeze. "Our plans haven't really changed. The only thing different is now we have you as a bonus. I'm sure three parents is gonna make things easier."

"I hope so," Lucy added, fear trickling into her veins. "I'm still scared of have a kid. You know how much that's going to hurt? Or how much time it'll take up?"

"It's definitely not a decision to be taken lightly," Natsu said, earning nods from his partners. "I feel like now's a good time to talk about it, right?"

"I think so," Gray answered, giving Lucy and him a warm smile. "Any sooner and it would've felt like we were jumping the gun, but now seems good. It's better than waiting until the time in question. That'd be harder to deal with if we weren't on the same page."

"Are you ready to start a family in twoish years?" Lucy asked before chuckling. "You don't have to answer that. I don't think anyone is ever really ready for parenthood."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. And I don't know, but I think I'd be ready in two years." Natsu would be twenty-five by then, which seemed like a good age to start a family. It gave him some time to enjoy being with his partners without the added responsibilities of raising and taking care of a child.

They still needed to discuss if one of them would watch the kid or if they would do daycare and babysitters. There was also the topics of feeding choices and basic parenting choices that they needed to go over, but that could wait until they were at that stage in their lives. Right now, he just needed some basics covered.

"If you need an extra year or two, we can work around that, right Lucy?"

She nodded, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Right. I don't want to wait too long though. I don't want to be in my sixties when they're graduating high school."

"Me either," Gray whispered, causing Natsu to nod.

"Two years sounds good. We'll talk more about it when it comes closer, right?"

"Absolutely," she said, her husband agreeing.

Natsu took a deep breath, happy they were over the toughest part of the conversation. It had gone better than he hoped, but that was what happened when they were all honest about how they felt. It made it easier to talk since there was no guessing involved, no trying to figure out if there was any hidden thoughts lingering between them.

Despite knowing there wasn't a need to think too far ahead, Natsu couldn't help some things coming into his head. "Do you think it's gonna confuse a kid? Having three parents?"

Gray and Lucy pondered the question for a moment, gathering their own thoughts.

"It might be weird, but if that's all they ever know, it should seem normal?" Lucy said, hopeful of the future. "I mean, I'm sure there's going to be some asshats who try teasing them, but that's going to happen no matter what."

Natsu nodded, once again remembering kids could be mean and cruel. "We just gotta be straight with them." He snorted, shaking his head. "Not like, hetero, I mean straight as in honest, like this."

Gray nodded, rubbing his hand against Natsu's lower thigh before clearing his throat. "We already know this isn't traditional or anything, but I'm sure we can make it work. As long as we're on the same team."

"Right," Lucy said, just as Natsu added, "Yeah."

"I know it's a while away, but when the time comes, can we take some parenting classes or something?" Natsu asked, thankful when they nodded. "I don't know the first thing about being a dad, and I don't wanna screw it up."

Lucy's eyes softened before she reached out, setting a hand on his shoulder before smoothing it against his shoulder blade. "I think you'll be a wonderful dad." She turned her head so she could see Gray too. "You both will."

"Thanks." Gray held both hands out, happy when they were both taken by his partners. Lucy and Natsu held hands too, the three of them unified. "I think we can do this. It'll be tough, and it'll be stressful, but if we work together I think we can handle it just fine."

"I feel like we're supposed to throw up our hands and shout 'go team' now," Natsu said, wearing a huge grin as he bounced his hands, making Lucy and Gray's arm bounce with him. "Who's in?"

"Dork," Gray muttered, but there was only adoration in his voice. "Seriously though, I think we can do it."

Natsu and Lucy shared a nod, a sense of relief and comfort washing over all three of them.

"So," Gray started, letting their hands drop before looking at Natsu. "Just curious, how many kids did you want? I know you may change your mind, but do you have an idea now?"

Natsu shrugged. He hadn't put too much thought into starting a family before, but he knew he wanted kids in general at some point in his life. "At least two? _Maaaybe_ more, but only if we think we can handle it? I mean, two already sounds like a lot." He chuckled, happy when it didn't come out strained. Their discussions had gotten better over the months, everyone working together towards a common goal.

Lucy smiled as she turned to Gray. "We were thinking the same. We've been stuck on two or three, but we figured we'd have the first and see how it goes."

"That makes sense," Natsu said, wondering how difficult it would be taking care of a baby. He hoped he could take as many parenting classes as he could before the big day came, that way he would be prepared.

"Well, this went about how I expected," Natsu said, happy he was right to put his faith in his partners. He still got nervous every once in a while when others were involved, but when it was just the three of them, he had little worries. They loved him, and he felt that deep in his soul.

"If you ever have anything else you wanna bring up, feel free," Gray mentioned, the three of them in agreement. Anytime they needed to discuss something, all they had to do was say it and the others would listen, hear them out before seeing what they could do.

In Natsu's opinion, that had been the most serious talk they had since getting together, but it went just as smooth as the conversation about Happy's litter box had gone.

Natsu had forgotten to clean it out for a few days, resulting in an unfavorable smell coming from the other side of the house. One quick conversation about sanitation was all it took for Natsu to get the message, now setting reminders in his phone for every other day so he couldn't forget.

The toughest conversation they had, aside from when they first negotiated their rules, was when Lucy asked when they wanted to become public with their relationship. That discussion lasted a full hour with the three going back and forth, throwing out pros and cons to either decision.

In the end, they decided to only tell a few friends, which consisted of Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, and Mira. That had been a week or so after Gray told his family, but well before Natsu was introduced to the Fullbusters. Their friends were understandably shocked, but they got over it with minimal awkwardness involved.

Natsu was ready to lean back and start his relaxation for the evening, but he remembered the subject of children wasn't the only thing he needed to talk to them about.

"Oh, and I finally decided," Natsu said, startling them. They gave him questioning glances, but he didn't have them waiting in suspense for long, excited to tell them his decision. "I wanna move in, soon. If the offer's still on the table, that is."

"That's great!" Lucy said, grinning as she looked at Gray.

He nodded, leaning in before giving Natsu a hug. "Of course! Fuck, that's awesome!"

Natsu relished in his hug until Gray pulled back, his gaze falling on Lucy. "Anyway we could make some room for my clothes in the bedroom? At least a few items?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem." Once the topic was brought up, Lucy found a simple solution. "Gray and I can put the clothes we don't use often in the spare bedroom, that way all of us can have room."

"I can work with that," Gray said, causing Natsu to smile. They were already accommodating him and he hadn't even moved in yet.

"Did you have a date in mind?" Lucy asked, causing Natsu to shake his head.

"No, not really. Just whenever I can. I gotta give the office a thirty-day notice that I'm moving out, so I guess about a month from now?" He didn't think that would bother them, him rushing to move in, but their smiles said it all.

It was no trouble to them.

"We can rent a trailer to bring the bigger things over. Er," Gray paused, furrowing his brows. "What do you wanna do with your furniture like couches and your bed? You won't really need those here."

"Huh... I hadn't thought about that." Natsu supposed Gray was right, he wouldn't need them anymore. It seemed wise to keep them in case things didn't work out, but he didn't want to count on things blowing up in his face. Being optimistic, Natsu shrugged and said, "I can try to donate the couch at least. I don't think anyone wants a used mattress."

"Especially after what's happened on it," Lucy mumbled, barely smothering her smirk.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at her before grinning. "I'll look around, see if anyone takes used stuff for donations."

"What about your smaller stuff?" Lucy asked, thinking about the items in Natsu's apartment. "You have a lot of the stuff we already have, like dishes and towels?"

The three sat in silence as they thought it over before Gray suggested using one of the spare rooms as storage, at least until they figured it out. They didn't Natsu to give up all his possessions just to be with them. If anything, they could save them for when their stuff got worn out.

"I don't know where you're gonna put your wall o' memories," Gray said with a chuckle, watching as Natsu scratched the back of his neck, just as lost.

"Me either... I can put those in a room too? They're uh, kinda personal." He flushed just thinking about a random person seeing them. "Only reason I had 'em out in the open was 'cause there wasn't anywhere else to put them."

"We can help you set it up just like it is now," Lucy said, trying to be helpful. "We'll take pictures so we know where everything goes."

"Sounds good." Natsu nodded, happy they were working out a plan. There was still more to discuss, but the basics were out there. He had a month to figure out the rest, which was plenty of time when there were three minds working on it.

"Now that we got all that settled," Gray said, giving them a sheepish grin. "What are we gonna do for dinner? I know the plan was lasagna, but Kip brought in some chicken wings today for lunch and I've been craving them ever since."

"I could go for some hot wings," Natsu said, causing Lucy to nod too.

"That works with me. Did you want to shower first?"

Gray shook his head, ready to head out whenever. "I can take one later. I'm hungry now."

"Me too."

Lucy chuckled as they stood, eager smiles on their faces. "Let me get some cash. I don't want to put the tip on the card again."

"I don't see why it matters," Natsu said as they started making their way through the house, Lucy going into the bedroom to grab some bills from her dresser. He didn't understand why she kept cash hidden around the house either, but he didn't mind her quirks, loving her just the way she was, even if she sometimes confused him.

"I already told you, servers get taxed that and they don't get the full amount. I'd rather them get everything we give them." Lucy went on to explain how the system was messed up and how her way helped servers more than tipping on a card. Natsu and Gray followed along, chiming in when they wanted to as they made their way to Gray's car since it was parked behind Natsu's.

"Whatever you say, Lucy," Natsu finally said as they entered the vehicle, sliding into the backseat before trying to lay down. He was immediately scolded by Gray, telling him he needed to sit up or he wasn't leaving the driveway.

With a huff and a pout, Natsu sat up, buckling his seat belt before the three took off, heading towards one of the favorite restaurants in Hargeon.

Their relationship was solid compared to when they first got together, and Natsu had no doubt that it would continue to grow stronger, as long as they stayed honest and respectable. As long as they had those two things, everything else seemed to fall into place.

* * *

 **As always, thank you so much for every favorite, follow, and review! Your support means a lot to me! Shout out to those amazing people who reviewed last time:** _ **Lodemai04, misslovely144, CatPeach, GeminiS2, Shonix13, Weevilcat, hiii guys, mautrino, Lizxcliff11, Satyrykal, Anna5949, Guest, Stellar, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Mili, xxdelightfullxx, JacJac-Arie, Animemama328, LiviFanfics27, DragonQ, AfReviewer, and Guest!**_

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I know it was short but I felt it was needed. Natsu needed to get his feelings out there and they needed to have that discussion. It's really true, communication is necessary in a relationship. Lack of communication, trust, and respect can tear a relationship apart, but I won't let that happen to these three!**


	30. When worlds collide

**Chapter Thirty: When worlds collide**

Lucy and Natsu rushed back and forth through the kitchen, stirring pots and adding new ingredients when needed. Lucy was running the show while Natsu assisted her, much like their dynamic when he used to work for her. However, instead of taking calls and setting appointments for Lucy, today Natsu was helping her cook a Thanksgiving meal.

"Fuck!" Lucy shook her hand as she ran to the sink, turning on the cool water to run over her finger. Natsu tried to see if she was okay, but as soon as he got closer, she shook her head, nodding towards the open oven door. "Can you put that casserole in?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring her request for the time being.

"I'll be fine. Just burned myself on the rack."

Natsu clenched his teeth, reluctantly nodding before placing the casserole in the oven. Once he closed the door and set the timer, he was by her side, one hand wrapped around her back while the other rested on her shoulder. "How's it feel?"

She leaned against his chest, the warmth from his body seeping into her skin. A smile etched its way onto her face as she looked up, her bright eyes not matching her words.

"It fucking hurts."

He chuckled when she laughed, finding her behavior ridiculous yet adorable. He nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent as his heart returned to a normal beat. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I wasn't thinking." She twisted her finger under the cool water, letting it soothe her skin.

Natsu didn't remove himself from her, humming as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Just be careful next time. Gray would kill me if you got hurt under my care."

Lucy snorted, shaking her head as a large grin pulled at her lips. "Under your care? Please. I'm under my own care."

"Damn straight," Natsu laughed, feeling her body shake as she joined him. He gave her another kiss, happy she was calming down. Since she woke up that morning, Lucy had been nothing but stressed about today. It was nice to see her joking around, even if he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Did you set the timer?" Lucy asked, already slipping back into her earlier state of mind.

Natsu sighed, giving her one last kiss before pulling away. "I'll do that now. What's next?" He peeked at her hand, but he couldn't tell how her finger was doing with all the running water. "Need me to get a band-aid?"

Lucy nodded, her smile slipping as his heat disappeared, leaving her colder than she was before. He returned with a band-aid and some ibuprofen in case she needed it.

"What's next?" he asked again, groaning when Lucy said he had to set the table. He always got the utensils confused when it came to placement, but he did as he was told, googling how to do it properly so she wouldn't have to redo it later. If it weren't for their guests arriving, Lucy wouldn't care what order the silverware went in, but since her parents were on their way over, she wanted everything perfect.

Well, all three of their parents were coming over, but Lucy's were arriving earlier because she had some news for them.

Layla and Jude were going to have a lot to take in when Lucy told them about her relationship with Gray and Natsu.

Not only was the news potentially upsetting to her parents, Lucy knew neither of them wanted to be in the same room with each other. Layla was a kind person who forgave Jude for what he did, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend time with him. The same went for Jude, harboring ill feelings for Layla after the divorce.

Natsu watched Lucy try to keep herself composed as the time to tell them drew closer, everyone working to make the day run smoothly despite the stress.

Natsu wished Gray was with them, but unfortunately he was dealing with his own tough time at the moment. He was picking up Lucy's parents from the airport, a job Natsu wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, let alone his loving boyfriend.

"Can you check to make sure the guest rooms are ready in case they change their mind?" Lucy asked, shutting off the faucet before patting her finger dry.

"Yeah, once I finish with this." He rushed the last few plates, making sure they were good enough before stepping away from the table. Natsu walked down the halls towards the spare rooms, his hand reaching for the room that used to be designated for Lucy and her extras.

Natsu opened the door, glancing over the room once before shaking his head. Despite knowing it was no longer Lucy's extra room, Natsu couldn't help but think about the times he spent in there. The bed had been replaced since then, now dedicated to guests instead of Lucy's lovers.

Natsu ran his hand over the floral bedding, remembering how the mattress used to be bare, a fruitless attempt to keep things purely physical. The idea was the less personal the space was, the less likely it was an extra and Lucy would develop feelings for one another. That didn't work in their case, and Natsu couldn't be happier about it.

He pushed away the memories when he realized he had a task to do. He checked the dressers and closet before peeking under the bed, smiling when he found nothing out of the ordinary. They had cleaned out both extra rooms to make sure all their personal items were clear, at least for this visit, including all their clothes they didn't wear a lot.

Natsu went to the room Gray used to use next, the room holding fewer memories for Natsu. The first time he stepped in was when he was helping Gray remove the old mattress. That had been two months into their relationship. Natsu thought they might keep the mattresses just in case things didn't work out with him, but they threw them away, saying they wanted a fresh start and didn't want to look back.

Just like with Natsu's old mattress, they didn't think donating them was a good idea. They had been through a lot, so it was better to get rid of them. Natsu couldn't count how many times his or his partners' bodily fluids leaked on the bed they shared. He doubted anyone wanted to sleep on the mattress after that.

That was why they got new mattress for their guest rooms, even though they didn't get many guests. The first would be Lucy's parents, both flying in for the holiday to see their daughter.

And get some unexpected news about her love life.

Natsu headed back to the kitchen, nodding towards Lucy before grabbing a drink. He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat, the thought of meeting Lucy's mother and seeing Jude again making him anxious. He wanted to make a good impression, but he doubted it would matter once Lucy told them the truth.

Lucy said her mother might be more accepting, but she already planned on her father being against it. They took precautions just in case things went south, but they hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Natsu raised a brow when he heard his phone buzzing, his eyes flitting around the counters until they landed on his device. He smiled when he saw he got a text from Gray, however, it faded once he read the message.

 _ **Pervy Popsicle: Almost there.**_

Natsu took a deep breath before letting Lucy know, the two scrambling to get the last things in order. The oven was full of dishes and the counter was covered in small kitchen appliances to cook the rest of the meal. Natsu's parents and Gray's family were going to be bringing food as well. Natsu was sure this was going to be a Thanksgiving he wouldn't forget.

Before they knew it, the front door was opening, Gray announcing their entrance so Lucy and Natsu could prepare. They stole one last look at each other before nodding, Natsu wishing her luck before heading to the master bedroom where Happy was, letting Lucy take over. He asked her many times if she wanted him to be there when she told her parents, but Lucy insisted it would be better if it was just her.

Once Natsu was out of sight, Lucy took a deep breath, part of her support system gone. She smiled when she saw Gray, her eyes flickering with light once her mom stepped into view. Lucy didn't hesitate to give her mom a hug, relishing in the warmth and comfort she felt when her mom hugged her back.

"I missed you," Lucy said, pulling back so she could see her mom's smile. "How was the flight?"

"Good." Layla nodded, placing a hand on Lucy's arm before rubbing it. "How have you been?"

"Great." Lucy's tone matched her mood, happy. That was, until she caught sight of her father behind Gray, his expression less enthusiastic. "Hi, how was your flight?"

She could see he was tired, but the man tried to hide it. "Fine."

She nodded, guessing that was better than the flight being bad. "If you want you can drop off your stuff in the guest rooms? Follow me." Lucy escorted them to the rooms at the end of the hall, letting them drop their bags before they all went back to the living room. Lucy had invited them to stay with them during their trip, but both Layla and Jude insisted on getting hotel rooms, both for different reasons.

While Layla wanted to give Lucy her privacy, Jude made it clear he didn't need their 'charity' as he put it, saying he could afford a room. Considering he made more money than Lucy did, there was no point in telling them. They knew he could afford any room in town, but that didn't stop him from mentioning it... twice so far.

Lucy eyed the timer on the oven to see she had twenty-three minutes before the casserole needed to be taken out. After that she would have to start taking everything else out too, but she would cross that bridge when she got there.

Right now she had to try to tell her parents about her relationship with Gray and Natsu without burning their bridges.

Or the food.

Lucy had her parents sit down on the couch while she stood behind the seat opposite of them. They rarely used the living room, but now it was filled with tables and chairs for their guests. She had about thirty to forty minutes before the first guests arrived, so she had to start quickly, not wanting to cause a scene in front of anyone else.

Lucy's original plan was to have her parents show up that morning, but they were both on the same delayed flight, thus ruining that plan. She had to improvise, somewhat happy for the time crunch. It gave her the motivation to get it over with without pussyfooting around.

"You sure you don't want me here?" Gray whispered, causing Lucy to nod before she took his hand.

"I got it. Thanks." She gave his hand a squeeze before tugging on it, silently conveying she she wanted a kiss. He filled her request before heading to the master bedroom, joining Natsu and Happy while they waited for her to tell them. The two men wanted to be there for her, but she knew it was better to do it on her own. Besides, her father could be an ass at times, and having the three men in the same room was bound to have problems.

Layla waited for Gray to leave before asking, "Is something wrong?"

Lucy shook her head, a soft smile surfacing on her lips. "No, actually the opposite."

"What is it then?" Jude asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You made it sound like you had something bad to tell me when you called."

Lucy looked over her parents, seeing them sitting at the ends of the couch, as far away from each other as possible. She expected that. They hadn't gotten along since their divorce, only coming together when it had to do with their daughter. She hoped they would be civil during their visit, even if that meant they didn't talk to each other. That was better than fighting, so Lucy didn't try to make them get along.

Lucy took her seat, hands resting in her lap as she composed herself. "I have some news to tell you, but it might not be what either of you want to hear."

"Are you pregnant?" Jude asked, causing Layla and Lucy's eyes to widen.

Lucy placed a hand over her stomach before shaking her head, dismissing that idea before it could grow. "No, definitely not pregnant."

She watched as her parents' shoulders relaxed, both not ready to have grandchildren. Lucy took a deep breath, clearing her mind of that topic. She wasn't ready to have kids yet, and she didn't need either of them getting ideas.

"Then what is it, Dear?" Layla asked, keeping her voice low. "Does it have to do with Gray?"

Jude perked up, causing Lucy's stomach to twist. She hoped he didn't say anything rude about her husband. She shot down that idea too, not wanting her father to think anything wrong was happening with her husband. "It does, but it's not bad. We're both still very happy."

Lucy swore she saw her father roll his eyes, but she let it go. She could cut him a little slack considering what was going on around him. Despite knowing it was Jude's actions that led to his divorce, Lucy knew it had to be tough being in the same room as Layla, especially after the announcement that was made last month.

Layla Heartfilia was getting married to her old flame from college, the guy she dated right before Jude. While Lucy was happy for her mom, she could see how her father would be upset by that. She didn't think he had a right to be mad, but humans weren't perfect and emotions were hard to control.

Lucy could afford a little leniency, but if her father made one insult towards her family, she would put her foot down.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy smiled, letting the thought of Gray and Natsu keep her calm. "Mom, I'll start with you since he already knows." She turned in her chair to face her mom, hoping the woman would be accepting. "For years Gray and I have had an open marriage."

Layla's eyes rounded, her jaw going slack as she looked at Jude. He said nothing, only snorting as he avoided her gaze. Her eyes flitted to her daughter as she fumbled for words. "Wh— How... Why?"

"It's just what makes us happy," Lucy answered, giving her mom room to be surprised. It was a lot to take in, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. She had to keep the ball rolling, otherwise they would get too caught up in the open marriage part.

"There's more," Lucy said, waiting until she had her parents' undivided attention before slowly exhaling. "One of my partners has..." Lucy didn't know how to word it. She had spent weeks coming up with the perfect thing to say, and now when the time came, her mind was drawing a blank. "We're both seeing the... the same person. Together."

"Together?" Jude asked, his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "Like a—"

"We're dating each other," Lucy cut him off, not wanting him to say 'threesome' like Igneel had. It was weird enough having Natsu's dad say it. She didn't want to hear that word come out of her father's mouth, ever. "We're in a relationship. Like a triad."

"A triad?" Layla asked, the term not making anything clearer to her.

Lucy nodded, trying to keep her smile from slipping. "Me and Gray are both, well, we're both dating another man together."

"Are you kidding me?" Jude asked, his tone as sharp as his eyes. "It was bad enough when you were off sleeping with your employees. Now you and him are with the same man?" Jude shook his head, not accepting what Lucy told him. He attempted to stand, but Lucy was quicker, rising on her feet while holding up a hand.

"Don't," she said, her voice firm as she glared at her father. "Just sit back down and listen to me. I'm not done."

Jude's brows pinched together as he sat back down. "But—"

"No." Lucy held his stare, slowly moving back into her seat before she released some of the tension in her shoulders. "I know you don't want to hear this, but please, just listen until I'm done. You can make whatever decisions you want after that, but please, just hear me out?"

Lucy looked at Layla first, watching as her mother reluctantly nodded. Both women turned to Jude, the man stubborn as he leaned back in his spot, not acknowledging his daughter's request.

As long as he kept his behind in that seat, Lucy could tolerate his attitude. She took a deep breath, a fire burning in her eyes as she addressed her parents. "Now, like I said before, I know this isn't ideal for you, but this is my decision. I'm going to continue to see them both with or without your blessing. I—"

Lucy's voice faltered as two faces surfaced in her mind, one wearing a sly smile while the other had a fanged grin. She felt her heart warm and her lips twitch, knowing in her heart she was telling the truth when she said, "I love them."

She paused, letting that sink in. "I've weighed the pros and cons to a relationship like this, and I still want it. I'm happier than I've ever been when I'm with them, and I'm not going to let anyone try to stop me from being with them. Now, I'm going to make this very simple. You can either accept this or not, but it's not going to make me change my mind either way. I would love it if you could meet Natsu and be happy for us, but I'll understand if you can't."

Lucy closed her mouth and took a deep breath through her nose, signalling she was done. The ball was in their court now, her heart pounding as she waited for either of them to say something.

For a moment, no one said anything, the room remaining silent aside for the soft humming that came from the dishwasher in the kitchen. Lucy looked back and forth between her parents before her eyes settled on the empty space between them, waiting patiently for a response.

She didn't want to cut them out of her life, but if they tried making her feel bad about her decisions she was prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep her happiness. Lucy hoped for the best, but prepared for the worst.

"Natsu," Jude said, breaking the silence but the tension around them remained. He sounded disgruntled, but not furious like she expected. "Is that the same Natsu who was your assistant?"

Lucy wanted to ask how many guys her father met with the name Natsu, but she held her tongue. "Yes, he's the same guy."

"You were dating your assistant?" Layla asked, her shoulders tight and her voice strained.

Lucy wondered if her mother was comparing her to Jude, both seeing their employee while being married. However, Lucy was allowed to do so, given permission by her husband whereas Jude went and took what he wanted without any regard for anyone else's feelings.

Lucy nodded, her throat tight as she said, "Yes. He doesn't work with me anymore, but he was my assistant for some time, but Gray was aware of it the entire time. He..." Lucy swallowed. "He even met with Natsu before I started dating him, just like I met with Gray's extra partners before he dated them."

Lucy shook her head, getting back to the point before they got stuck on the whole 'extra' thing. "Gray and I are both involved with Natsu together. We've actually been dating him for a little over a year now."

"A year?" Layla gaped while Jude's eyes widened.

Lucy nodded. "Technically I've been with Natsu for almost three years." Their surprised looks only grew, and Lucy doubted they would be fading any time soon. "But the three of us have been together for a year and two weeks. Look, I know it's not the most traditional relationship out there, but it makes us happy. Isn't..." Lucy sighed. "Isn't that what matters?"

"Well, yes," Jude started, though his tone suggested otherwise. "But it can't be good for you. You should be with one man who makes you happy. It sounds like these guys aren't enough and have to tag team just to do the job one person should be able to do."

Lucy bit her tongue hard enough she swore she might bleed. She wanted to call him a hypocrite again, but she resisted. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Lucy said in the calmest voice she could muster. "They are both very satisfying partners."

She didn't specify how they were satisfying, leaving it up to their imagination. "And I want my future with them. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. You don't have to be happy about it, but I would appreciate it if you could be happy for me."

The room grew uncomfortably silent as Lucy waited, watching her parents' expressions changing as they thought it over. Part of her wondered how her guys were doing in the bedroom while the other part hope Happy hadn't made the bed a scratching post. She was brought back to reality when Layla straightened up, clearing her throat before she nodded.

"I... I don't understand why you would want to be with two people, at all," Layla started, causing Lucy's heart to drop, thinking her mother was going to say she couldn't accept it. "But, I see your point. It's not my place to judge you, only to love you." Layla gave a small smile, giving Lucy a shred of hope. "And I do love you, sweetheart. That won't change."

Lucy found herself smiling too, her heart beating faster as she let her mother's words calm her. She wanted to go over and hug her, but a gruff voice kept her in place, Jude's lips curved in a frown as he mumbled, "Those two really make you that happy?"

Lucy's eyes snapped towards him, her mouth parting as she hesitated to respond. She thought he might try to trick her, but she gave him the benefit of the doubt, nodding as she said, "Yes, they do."

"Are you open to hearing me out?" Jude asked, voice cold and calculating. "About why I think this is a bad idea?"

Lucy shook her head, not giving him the satisfaction. "No, I'm not.

"What if—"

"Would you rather me cut you out of my life completely? Because I will if that's what it takes to show you how serious I am about them." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to speak. "I won't be bullied into living my life how you see fit. I'm happy with my decision, and I would love it if you accepted my choices. They won't change, and if you keep trying to change them, you already know where the door is."

Jude took a deep breath when she finished, his eyes dark and his posture tense. To say he looked uncomfortable would be an understatement.

When he didn't say anything, Lucy added, "I feel safe when I'm with them. They make me feel loved and cared for." She hoped that was enough to sway his decision, her heart pounding when her father let out a sigh.

Jude dragged a hand over his face, grumbling under his breath. "Fine. I'm not happy about it." His eyes squinted at nothing in particular as his forehead took on a few wrinkles. "But... fine. If they really make you happy, I'll..." He leaned against his seat, looking defeated. "I'll back off."

Surprise and relief flashed through Lucy's eyes as she relaxed, accepting his response. Despite the distance she felt with her father, she wanted to show she still cared about him, even if he could be a stubborn fool.

Slowly, she stood up, closing the gap between her and her father with a hug. She felt him tense in her arms, but she didn't care. After years of dealing with his petty attitude, she had finally gotten him to accept her relationship, even if it wasn't what he had in mind for her.

She kept the hug brief, pulling away after a few seconds. She was happy her father accepted it, but that didn't make up for the bullshit he put her, Gray, or even Natsu through.

Lucy moved to hug her mother, feeling her mom hug her back immediately. Her bright smile was wider when she pulled away, thankful they were okay with her decision. She wasn't planning on flaunting her relationship in front of their faces, but she didn't want them to dismiss or ignore Natsu just because he was the third in their relationship. Lucy wanted her husband and boyfriend to be respected by her parents, and vice versa.

"Thank you," Lucy said, wrapping her arms around her to keep herself contained. She had expected yelling and fighting, but never had she thought they would accept it so easily. She thought Jude was going to be the worst one, but considering how he had been throughout the years, she thought he took it well. Of course, that was until he spoke up again, asking her if she planned on keeping her relationship a secret from the public.

"Right now we're keeping it quiet," Lucy said, knowing how judgmental people could be. "But one day I do want to be open with it."

Her parents didn't asked, and she wasn't going to tell them, but she was hoping to be public about her relationship after they started having children. It was a while away, but the thought still made her heart warm, to share something so intimate with Gray and Natsu. She already knew they were going to be excellent fathers, judging by how they acted around Levy's newborn baby recently.

However, as excited as she was, she wasn't ready for kids just yet. They had plenty of time before they reached that stage in their lives.

Her father's voice broke through her thoughts, but he said nothing she hadn't heard before. "People won't understand."

"I know, but they don't have to." Lucy placed a hand over her heart, smiling softly at her parents. "I wouldn't be doing it for other people. I would be doing it because it makes me and them happy. We've all agreed to keep quiet about it for now."

Jude nodded, but he didn't look relieved. She let it go, turning her gaze towards the hall leading to the master bedroom. She was about to call the guys out, but her voice cut out when she heard the timer go off, reminding her that she was still cooking.

"Give me one sec," Lucy said, holding up a finger as she retreated to the kitchen. She slipped on her oven mitts, removing the casserole before checking on the other food. It took her a few minutes to finish up, but she couldn't stay away from the kitchen for long, the next thing requiring attention in four and a half minutes.

Lucy walked through the living room without sparing her parents a glance, heading straight for the bedroom door. She opened it, hearing a yelp when the door hit something.

It didn't take a genius to figure out Gray and Natsu were eavesdropping, both of them rubbing at their red foreheads from where the door smacked them. She chuckled before shaking her head, not having it in her to be upset at them. Besides, she couldn't blame them for being curious.

"Come on," she said, gesturing for them to follow her. "Time to meet the parents."

Happy bolted out of the room, followed by Lucy, Gray, then Natsu. He was a little nervous, only having bad memories with Jude and no interactions with Layla. He felt like the odd man out, not knowing how friendly he was supposed to be. It wasn't every day he met with his girlfriend's parents, especially when his girlfriend was married to another man.

"You've already met him," Lucy said, directing her attention to her father before turning to her mother. "Mom, this is Natsu. Natsu, this is my mom."

"Pleased to meet you," Natsu said, holding out a hand.

Layla hesitated before standing, giving Natsu her hand to shake. Her tight lips and strained smile made her look uncomfortable, but Natsu didn't hold that against her. He could imagine how weird the situation was. He would give her time to adjust, hopefully seeing he was a good guy that cared for her daughter and son-in-law.

"I've heard a lot about you," Natsu offered, cupping the back of his neck when Layla released his hand. "I hope we can get to know each other better?" It sounded more like a question than a statement because he wasn't sure. He didn't know if Lucy's mom wanted anything to do with him, but he hoped they could get along at least, for Lucy's sake.

"I'd like that," Layla said after a few beats, her gaze turning to Lucy, clearly not ready to start right away.

Natsu could respect that. He looked towards the kitchen when he heard another timer go off. Before anyone could say anything, Natsu said, "I got it." He headed towards the sound to escape the silence lingering in the living room, happily taking on the task of cooking while Lucy and Gray spent time with her parents, still easing them into the idea.

Natsu welcomed the relief when he entered the kitchen, not wanting to put too much on Lucy's parents at once. From the stories he heard, he figured they were going to be the hardest to get on board with their relationship, and from what he heard while Gray and him were in the bedroom, they weren't going to be as warm and accepting.

He kept himself busy, pulling food from the oven and checking a few temperatures to make sure they were done. At some point Gray came to help him while Lucy answered the door, greeting the guests as they came in.

Natsu's shoulders loosened when he saw his parents, a rush of excitement hitting him as he went to hug his mom and dad, careful not to mess up the food they had in their hands.

"Where can we put this?" Igneel asked, causing Gray to beckon for them to follow him. "Right in here."

Natsu wished his brother could make it, but Zeref was currently meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time, though Natsu doubted it would be as tense as his meeting had gone. He hoped it went well and that they could hang out again soon. There would be other holidays he could see his brother, so he didn't sweat it.

Natsu went back to preparing the food when he heard his dad introducing himself to someone, a chill running down his spine when he heard Jude's voice respond. From what he could tell, it was just some polite hellos, but it still worried Natsu to have them talking. The pressure to have everything to go well was high, but there wasn't much he could do to control it with so many people flooding the house.

Soon after Igneel and Grandeeney arrived, Gray's family showed up. Lyon, Meredy, and their kids were missing, but Gray's parents and Ultear were there. Natsu kept his mouth shut about Raven being with her father today, knowing it had to be rough on Ultear to spend the holiday without her daughter. The divorce was finalized, the custody of Raven being split in half. They had to share holidays, Thanksgiving being one of the ones Ultear's ex-husband got this year.

Before Natsu knew it, it was time to eat. He helped set out the food so everyone could go through and get what they wanted before sitting down. He was one of the last people to get his plate since he was one of the hosts, waiting until the end so he could hang out by Lucy and Gray.

When it came to seating arrangements, Lucy hadn't prepared, letting everyone pick out their own spots. There were three spots left by the time Lucy, Gray, and Natsu were done getting their food. Since Natsu didn't want to sit between Jude and Layla, he took the empty seat next to his dad. Gray sat between his mom and Ultear while Lucy took that spot between her parents.

Natsu looked around, wondering how they were supposed to start their meal. His eyes flitted between Gray and Lucy, thankful when Gray was the one to speak up.

"Thank you everyone for coming here today. We know it was a long trip, and we appreciate it. Please, dig in."

Natsu didn't have to be told twice, munching on a piece of ham that seemed to call his name. He had been thinking about it since Lucy picked it out last week when they were grocery shopping, making sure to get a large one since her men were big eaters.

Dinner was admittedly a little awkward at first. Everyone stuck to safe topics, avoiding the elephant in the room. Despite that, Natsu thought everyone had a good time. The food was fantastic and some of the conversations were captivating.

When everyone finished eating, Natsu and Gray cleared the table, allowing Lucy to direct their guests to the living room to relax after their big meal. Lucy spoke with Ur, Ultear and Grandeeney while Igneel, Jude, and Silver got antiquated. No one brought up the triad relationship, much to everyone's relief.

Soon the conversations mixed again, everyone getting to know a little bit about the people around them. Natsu and Gray joined in after cleaning a bit, deciding they could wait until later to finish.

The hours blended together, and soon they were saying goodbye to their families. Lucy offered the rooms for anyone who wanted to stay late, but everyone respectfully declined, even Jude, which was surprising seeing as he had been rude about it before.

Natsu made sure to give his mom and dad a big hug before seeing them off, happy they got along with Gray and Lucy's family despite the circumstances. He even got a hug from Ur and Ultear, as well as a pat on the back from Silver. He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive anything from Jude or Layla aside from some polite farewells. Considering they could have completely ignored him, he figured it was a decent start.

Overall, Natsu counted the night as a success. Sure, dinner was a little weird for a while, but there were no disasters and everyone left with some form of smile on their face, even though some were smaller than others.

Natsu hoped time would help ease their parents' minds and see that their children were happy, regardless of what society deemed acceptable or not. They weren't hurting anyone, and their relationship wasn't against the law. Natsu's family and Gray's family seemed better with the idea than they were in the beginning. If Jude and Layla followed suit, it wouldn't be long until they were accepting it too.

Natsu knew that was a long shot, but hey, he wanted to keep it positive.

While Natsu did the dishes and Gray picked up the trash, Lucy talked about a conversation she had with her mother during the party, her tone reserved as if trying to gauge their reactions.

"I think my mom's already getting on board with the idea," Lucy started, packing away some of the kitchen appliances after Natsu washed them and she dried them.

"Yeah?" Gray asked, pulling off the tablecloth before wadding it up to be washed later. "What makes ya say that?"

Natsu couldn't deny he was curious, cutting off the water so he could hear Lucy better. She smiled to herself, her brown eyes looking stunning despite them not being focused on anything in particular.

"She said we can bring Natsu to the wedding." Lucy looked at him before turning her gaze to Gray. "She said the whole thing was still strange to her, but if you guys made me happy she wanted to include both of you."

"That's... nice of her," Natsu said, his tone cautious. He wondered how that would go, both of them attending a wedding with Lucy. There were sure to be questioning glaces and hushed whispers. That was the main reason they hadn't made their relationship known to the world yet.

"Do you think you wanna go?" Gray asked, his question directed at Natsu.

Said man shrugged, not leaning towards either way. "I dunno..."

"We don't have to decide tonight," Lucy reminded them, casting both men a soft smile as she leaned her hip against the kitchen counter. "The wedding's not until next June, so we have, what? Like five, six months to figure it out?" Lucy shook her head, knowing that was wrong. "Well, probably a little less since we'd have to RSVP before then."

Gray nodded, his tone bordering on annoyed as he said, "Yeah. Planning a wedding is hard enough. We don't wanna be the people who wait 'til the last minute to decide."

Lucy chuckled as she shook her head. "Are you thinking of my aunt?"

Gray snorted as he placed the tablecloth on the counter, sauntering towards Lucy. "You know I am. Who brings a date to a wedding without telling the groom or bride? Remember making those adjustments to the seating chart when we were supposed to be gettin' ready to, you know, get married?"

Lucy laughed when Gray grabbed her hips, his fingers finding her ticklish spots with ease. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned her lower half against him. "It wasn't too bad? Besides, she ended up marrying him, so at least it wasn't some random guy."

"Random might as well be Acnologia's middle name. Either that or brooding. I swear, I've never seen someone look so disgruntled at a wedding."

"That's not true," Lucy giggled, playing with the short ends of Gray's hair. "You saw my father, right?"

Gray barked out a laugh, conceding to his wife. "Yeah, guess you're right."

Natsu watched with a small smile on his face. While he wished he had more history with his partners, he was still happy they had fun memories together. He stayed off to the side, letting them reminisce about their wedding and the reception. Natsu had heard some stories before, but a few were new.

He had been to a wedding or two in his lifetime, but they were never that interesting to him, mainly because he had been a kid when he attended. He didn't know what he'd do if Lucy took him and Gray to her mother's wedding, but for now, Natsu didn't worry about it. He went back to cleaning up, snorting a few times when his partners mentioned something funny, even if he didn't have the memory to go along with it.

Lucy and Gray eventually separated, but Natsu could tell they wanted to keep going. Once Lucy finished putting away the dried dishes and Gray took out the last bag of trash, Natsu nodded towards the bedroom, his lips pulled into a smirk as he said, "Go on and start without me. Just don't finish, okay?"

They agreed, Gray scooping Lucy up to carry her towards the master bedroom, her giggles echoing through the house until they turned into moans. Natsu smiled as he finished the dishes, his anticipation growing and his blood burned, anticipating what they would do next.

* * *

 **The next chapter takes place directly after this. It's been a minute since we've had some smut, which is what the next chapter is all about. They deserve a break after the long day they had. :P**

 **Thank you for all the support! I appreciate every fav/follow/review! Thank you to those who gave me feedback last time:** _ **hiii guys(x2), Lizxcliff11, Lodemai04, toohappytosmile, xxdelightfullxx, Stellar, Guest, BukakkeGirl, GeminiS2, MorriganFae, Kitty9453, poodlekin500, CatPeach, mautrino, Satyrykal, Azrakatz, traezondae, Guest, misslovely144, and Random-Gaurdian!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Thirty-One: Stuffing (I laughed way too much at the title given what happens, lol)**


	31. Stuffing

**Warning: This chapter contains pegging. Feel free to skim or skip if you're uncomfortable with that type of sex act.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Stuffing**

Natsu was met with a surprise when he entered the bedroom, finding Gray on all fours while Lucy fingered him, already thrusting two digits into the man's ass. That wasn't the only shock Natsu found, spotting the familiar corset strap-on lying on the bed beside them.

He cocked his head, chuckling to himself as he asked, "Are you getting fucked with her cock tonight?"

Gray turned his head, face flushed a deep red as his hazy eyes landed on Natsu. He nodded, voice rough but teasing as he said, "You too."

Natsu's cock surged, his face and chest growing hot as he looked at Lucy, finding her sly smile. "Is that okay?" she whispered, her brown eyes seductive as she batted her lashes at him.

As if he could say no to her.

Well, he could, but he definitely didn't want to.

Natsu barely nodded before disappearing into the bathroom, grabbing the things he needed to prep himself before going down the hall to the other bathroom. He couldn't tear his clothes off fast enough, wanting to be just as naked as his two partners.

Once he finished cleaning himself, Natsu hurried back, grinning because he was just in time to see Lucy pulling up her strap-on, the cock she designated for Gray secured in the tight ring attached to her clothing.

Once the straps were tightened, Lucy grabbed a bottle of lube, coating her dildo with it before crawling on the bed behind Gray. She gestured towards the dresser, her voice sending delicious sparks through Natsu's body when she told him to grab whatever toy he wanted to use on himself while he waited for his turn.

Natsu swore he might finish before she touched him, her attitude dominating as she gripped one of Gray's hips, using her other hand to guide her cock to his ring of muscles before penetrating him.

While Lucy eased her dildo in, Gray moaned and Natsu searched, getting his favorite toy before finding an empty spot on the bed that was covered with a towel. He lubed the vibrator before rolling on his back, laying next to Gray while Lucy snapped her hips behind him, their lewd sounds filling the room and spurring Natsu on.

"Fuck me, _Lucy!_ _Nggh!_ Fuck my ass!"

Lucy gave her husband long, slow thrusts before speeding up, the man's moans mixing with her breathless voice. "You like this?"

" _Fuck yes!_ "

"You like it when I fuck you nice and deep?"

Natsu moaned with Gray as he slid his vibrator into his ass, the small end soon flaring out to widen his passage. His head slammed back as he drove the thing deeper into his body, the soft buzzing sending jolts through his system.

It was his favorite toy for a reason. Not only was it a gift from Gray on their six month anniversary, it was also the best toy he had ever used on himself. The thing was curved to hit his prostate with every thrust, having a long handle so he could fuck himself with it while laying down.

" _Yes! Ahhhh!_ " Gray groaned when Lucy gave him a rough thrust, his voice muffled by the blanket he was biting. "Give it to me!"

Natsu watched as his girlfriend pounded into her husband's ass, his tongue wetting his lips as he stroked his cock while moving the vibrator in and out of him. It wasn't as big as Gray, but it was satisfying, the pulses driving him wild with need and lust.

" _Fuuuuuuck_ ," he moaned, heels digging into the bed as he increased his speed with both hands, his legs spreading shamelessly to give Lucy a nice view.

Lucy's hands tightened on Gray's hips as she fucked him, her eyes falling on Natsu and the enticing scene he presented. She felt her body tightening with pleasure, but it wasn't nearly enough to send her towards the edge. "Don't come yet," Lucy warned, her tone leaving no room for debates.

Natsu nodded, panting as the sensations grew stronger. He walked a dangerous line, hitting the button to turn the vibrator up another notch. His body tensed as his hand stilled around his cock, his breath stolen as he held back the powerful urge to come.

He had to turn the vibrations down, not able to handle the intense pleasure without finishing. He twisted the toy inside him, letting it loosen his body so Lucy could fuck him easier.

Natsu's eyes fell over Gray's form, watching as a bead of sweat dripped down his bicep. If Natsu wasn't too busy moaning out another curse as his hand resumed stroking himself, he would have leaned over to lick Gray's arm, wanting that salty droplet.

"Oh _fuck!_ "

Natsu wasn't sure if that was him or Gray who said that. Either way, he definitely felt it, the fire burning deep in his belly. He stuffed the vibrator further into him while pumping his cock, his pre-cum dribbling over his fingers. Natsu's teeth clenched as he fought off another urge to release.

Natsu pulled the vibrator out, panting as he let the tip tease his asshole, the buzzing sending jolts through his body. He panted, a flush spread over everything between his chest and forehead, his skin feeling like it was set ablaze from the pure pleasure coursing him.

" _Fuck_ ," Lucy moaned, her eyes trained on her boyfriend while she continued to work over her husband. "Natsu, you look so fucking sexy like that!"

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, voice rough and low.

She didn't bother answering, her dominating attitude coming out to play as she squeezed Gray's hips. "Gray, kiss Natsu."

He obeyed, pushing back against Lucy's thrusts as he moved, getting closer to their partner. His mouth covered Natsu's, the two men kissing without a second thought. Neither seemed to mind when Lucy told them what to do, both acting instead of thinking it over.

Natsu pushed his vibrator back into his body before letting it rest in his ass, using his hands to stroke himself and Gray at the same time. He loved the way Gray moaned into his mouth, greedily swallowing anything he could get. Gray was happy to do the same, his tongue running against Natsu's before sucking on the wet muscle, earning a prolonged groan from his boyfriend.

"So fucking sexy," Lucy whimpered, her core pulsing as she let herself enjoy the show they put on. "I'm so lucky to have you two." While it was meant to be a heartfelt confession, Lucy's sultry voice made it sound naughty, both men moaning in response.

The kiss between them turned rough when Gray bit at Natsu's bottom lip, pulling out a low growl as Natsu tried to nip back. Before they could get any further in their scorching kiss, Lucy stopped her thrusts, thus ending the kiss. Gray turned his head as Natsu looked up, watching as Lucy slowly withdrew herself from Gray's ass, causing him to moan at the sensation.

Lucy stepped off the bed, her cheeks bright red but her voice firm as looked straight at Natsu. "Train?"

A grin spread over Natsu's face as he nodded, followed by Gray. Lucy smiled, looking over at Gray's exposed ass before her eyes flitted to Natsu again. "Fuck him."

Natsu didn't disobey. He let out a gasp as he pulled his vibrator from his body, the empty feeling bothering him a little as he rolled over. Gray adjusted as well, lying on his back as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed. Natsu poured lube over his hand before stroking himself, making sure he was nice and wet before stepping between Gray's legs.

He added more lube to his fingers before tracing Gray's puckered hole, his heart pounding at the thought of being buried deep inside that tight ass. Since Lucy already took care of it, Natsu didn't bother prepping Gray. He was burning all over and needed something to soothe his fires, and Gray was perfect for the job.

"Ready?" Natsu asked, his voice hoarse from panting.

Gray nodded, hands spreading himself to give Natsu better access. " _Please_ ," he moaned, voice laced with lust. "I need it."

Natsu's hand tightened on Gray's thigh as he moved closer, rubbing the tip of his cock against Gray's ass three times before pushing inward, a loud groan tearing from his throat as he entered that tight heat.

"Holy _fuck!_ " Natsu clenched his teeth as he pushed in, feeling Gray's body wrapped snug around his throbbing member. He was bigger than the dildo used on Gray a moment ago, feeling Gray widening around him. "So fucking _good!_ "

Gray nodded as he fisted the sheets, doing his best to keep his lower half relaxed as Natsu entered him. He felt his walls expanding, adjusting to the new intrusion. The real thing felt better than a dildo, Natsu's hot, thick cock rubbing deliciously in his ass as he moved.

Natsu stopped halfway through, sucking in a sharp breath before pulling back, only to push in again, claiming another inch of Gray's ass. "God damn!" he growled, fingers digging in Gray's thighs as he did it again, and again, their moans mixing as Natsu started fucking Gray at a slow pace.

"How's... it feel?" Gray asked, his cock pulsing, jolting with every thrust Natsu made into his ass.

"Incredible," Natsu grunted, his voice rough as he snapped his hips forward, increasing the speed. "You feel so fucking amazing!"

While Natsu fucked into Gray's body, Lucy was in the bathroom, changing dildos. Despite them all being in a committed relationship, they didn't share toys when they entered the anus for sanitary reasons. Lucy dropped Gray's dildo in the sink, running warm water over it while she retrieved the dildo designated for Natsu. It wasn't the same one she gave him for their one and a half year anniversary. This one was an inch longer, but not too much thicker than his previous one.

She secured it to the ring in front of her strap-on, making sure it was stable before turning back to the sink. She shut it off, knowing she could clean every toy used after they were done playing. Right now, she wanted to join the fun.

Lucy found her men fucking on the edge of the bed, Natsu's growls and Gray's grunts filling the thick, hot air. Lucy's core clenched at the animalistic noises they made, part of her wanting to ditch her plan so she could get fucked too, but she decided against it.

It wasn't every day she got to use her strap-on, and she wanted to get as much use out of it as possible before cleaning it and putting it back in that dresser drawer, the one that contained the rest of their toys.

" _Fuck!_ You like that?" Natsu asked, his eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth to Gray.

Gray moaned in response, arching his back as he purposely squeezed around Natsu's thick arousal, causing his hips to stutter for a moment before he regained his speed. " _Yes!_ Oh _fuck yes!_ "

"Good," Natsu bit out, eyes flashing over to Lucy when he saw movement in his peripherals. His lips curled back more as he tightened his grip on Gray's thighs, his defensive posture making it look as if he thought Lucy was going to try to take Gray away from him. It lasted less than a few seconds, Natsu easing up before turning to Gray, giving him long, slow thrusts to switch it up before resuming his fast pace.

Lucy's lips parted as she watched her men fuck, Gray pushing himself against Natsu's thrusts to take him in deeper while the latter swore above him. Her thighs pressed together, hoping they would help her out when they were finished. She doubted they would leave her turned on without doing _something_ to help alleviate the ache between her legs.

Lucy grabbed the bottle of lube, making sure her dildo was covered with it before stepping behind Natsu. She placed her dry hand on his bicep to catch his attention, feeling his hard muscle beneath her fingers. That pulsing sensation between her legs grew stronger, but she could wait for her turn.

"Hold still for a minute," Lucy said, her confidence growing when he obeyed. She loved how submissive the two men could get when she wanted to take control, but at the same time, she loved relinquishing that control every once in a while. It was thrilling to be at their mercy, trusting her guys to take care of her wants, needs, and desires.

Lucy had to position her cock at an odd angle to get it lined up with Natsu's ass. He helped her by giving her directions, telling her to move a little upwards and to the left. Lucy accepted his help, the two making it easier for her to push into him without causing any pain.

Natsu moaned when he felt Lucy filling him, his breath coming out as puffs of hot air as his face burned with a blush. He needed a moment to adjust to the odd sensation, feeling Gray's walls pulsing around his cock while his ass was spread by Lucy's dildo. It wasn't the first time they were in a similar situation, but it was the first time Lucy was behind him while Gray was in front.

" _Damn_ ," Natsu groaned, not bothering lying to himself. It felt weird, but strangely good at the same time. That feeling only intensified when Lucy started pulling out, her dildo dragging against his walls before she pushed back in, fire coursing through his body as he pushed deeper into Gray from the motion. "Oh fucking hell!"

"You like that cock up your ass," Lucy teased, her warm breath fanning against his ear. He was sweating, his throat raw as he nodded, but that wasn't enough for her. "Don't you, Natsu?"

"Yes! I fucking love it!"

"What about you Gray?" she asked. "Do you like the way Natsu spreads you?"

Gray moaned in response, his voice raspy as he said, " _Yeah_. Feels really good."

Lucy kissed Natsu's bare shoulder, "Are you ready to start?" When he nodded, she added, "You set the pace. We'll stay still."

Natsu knew he wasn't going to last long once he started. When he pushed forward, he felt Gray's tight ass sucking him in while Lucy's cock moved against his prostate. Pulling back was just as good, Lucy's cock sliding deeper into his body as his arousal dragged against Gray's ass.

He hissed at the overwhelming pleasure, already out of breath as his body burned for more. "Not... gonna... _last_ ," he moaned, moving once again to pull a groan from himself and a growl from Gray. Natsu did his best to aim for Gray's prostate to increase his pleasure. He had gotten better at it over the year they'd been together. He couldn't call himself a pro, but he could make Gray writhe beneath him, so he guessed he was doing well.

Natsu's hips moved faster, pulling out of Gray only to take more of Lucy in, then pulled away from her cock so he could push deeper into Gray. He loved the closeness he felt when they were together, all three engaged, their sounds and feelings blending around them.

" _Shit_ , you guys feel so fucking good! _Oooooh fuck!_ "

Natsu's lubed hand covered Gray's cock, stroking his member with fast flicks of his wrist. He felt Gray tightening on him in response, the feeling pushing Natsu closer towards the edge. He continued fucking them, his body overflowing with heat as he heard their sweet voices shouting out, his cock surging and heart pounding.

It felt like a never-ending cycle of pure pleasure, Natsu's moans blending with those of his partners. He felt Lucy and Gray's hands roaming his body, his heart beating wildly as he pushed back and forward, the pleasure overwhelming his senses. He lost track of how long he lasted, wishing he could go all night with Gray on his cock and Lucy buried in his ass.

Unfortunately, it had to come to an end, Natsu not able to hold out when he felt Gray's asshole pulsing around him, his cock twitching as he neared his orgasm. Natsu helped him out, pumping Gray's cock faster and harder until completion, watching in awe as his release landed on their stomachs and Gray's chest, the sight too much for Natsu to resist.

He felt himself coming undone a moment later, spilling into Gray as his name came tumbling from his parted lips. The scorching pleasure consumed his body, his nerves tingling as jolts of pleasure coursed through his veins. For a moment, Natsu couldn't think, only feeling as he slowly came down from his natural high.

His body went rigid when he felt Lucy pulling away from him, his ass empty now that she was gone. He clenched, wishing he had that warmth in him that came when Gray released inside him after fucking. Lucy's dildo couldn't do that, but he was satisfied knowing she got to fuck him.

The little minx loved her toys after all, so he knew she enjoyed tonight.

Natsu leaned forward, placing messy kisses on Gray's chest as he pulled out, feeling Gray's ass trying to keep him inside. A soft groan tore from Gray's throat when Natsu was out, his ring of muscles closing to keep as much of Natsu's cum in as possible.

Despite pulling out, Natsu didn't pull away, placing his hands by Gray's sides to keep him stable as he kissed him, relishing in the soft, tender lips that moved against his. Gray's kisses after anal were usually gentle, the act taking a lot out of him. Natsu didn't blame him, feeling his own exhaustion weighing heavily on him. His knees were weak and his mind was light, but that didn't stop him from kissing Gray, mumbling love confessions against his lips when they separated for air.

While they kissed, Lucy removed the strap-on and dildo, putting the toy in the sink to wash with the other before tossing her device in the laundry basket to be washed later. She was about to start cleaning the toys, but a hand wrapping around her wrist stopped her dead in her tracks, her curious brown eyes landing on Natsu's toothy grin as he led her back into the bedroom.

"If I'm not mistaken," he started, hands grabbing her hips so he could toss her on the bed. She let out a squeak, but that didn't stop him from crawling above her, trapping her hands under his knees. "You didn't get off."

"We can't have that," Gray mumbled before pulling out one of Lucy's favorite toys, plugging it into the wall before pushing her legs apart.

The two men 'held' her down, but Lucy could easily escape if she wanted to. Not only was she strong, she had the safe word, able to end absolutely anything without needing an explanation.

However, Lucy had no intention of doing so, a moan slipping past her lips when Gray dragged his tongue against her core, sampling the arousal dripping from her pussy.

"She's so fucking wet," Gray murmured before pressing his mouth against her, the vibrator in his hand on hold until he got his fill on her sweet wetness.

Natsu ran his hands over Lucy's body, massaging her arms and shoulders before moving lower, avoiding her breasts to tease her. She squirmed, her back arching as she tried to get closer to both Gray's mouth and Natsu's wandering hands.

" _Yesss!_ " she hissed when Natsu dragged his hands across her breasts, fingers giving her pert nipples a little pinch before he groped her, loving the way her creamy skin spilled between his fingers. "Please! Don't st- _stop!_ "

"You like this?" Natsu asked, rolling one bud between his fingers, drawing a cute whimper from his girlfriend.

" _Yes!_ I do!"

Natsu smirked as he gave the other nipple the same treatment, his sharp eyes flitting to Gray when he saw him pulling away from Lucy's core. She whined at the loss of contact, but that noise was quickly replaced with a gasp when Gray placed the tip of the vibrator against Lucy's clit, giving her a sly grin before he turned it on.

Lucy's body jerked in response, her toes curling as her knees bent. " _Ooooh fuck!_ " She struggled against Natsu's grip, but until she said that safe word, he was keeping his hold over her. " _Yes! Yes!_ Oh god _yes!_ "

Gray chuckled as he moved the vibrator against her bundle of nerves, his tone teasing as he said, "I think she likes it."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed his fingers over her nipples, enjoying her reactions. "I think you're right."

Lucy's eyes shut as she panted, her voice higher when she let out a string of curses. Natsu watched, taking it all in. He brought his hands away from Lucy's breasts for a moment, wetting his fingers before touching her again. She ate it up, her body writhing in pleasure.

Natsu watched the flush on her chest grow, her body going rigid as she neared her end. Neither guy slowed down, continuing their treatment even after Lucy cried out that she was coming. They were having too much fun with their 'prisoner', wanting her fully satisfied before bed.

" _Fuck_ ," Gray moaned, eyes trained on his task. "She's dripping everywhere. Wanna taste?"

"Fuck yes." Natsu couldn't nod fast enough, leaning in when Gray slid a finger into Lucy's sopping wet pussy, pulling out a slick finger to offer to him. Natsu groaned at her taste, heat pouring over his body as he lapped up her wetness, knowing Gray liked when Natsu sucked on his finger.

"G- _guys!_ I'm— I—" Lucy's thighs shook as her heels dug into the mattress, her body jerking as she experienced another climax. Natsu continued teasing her breasts, dragging out her orgasm while Gray applied more pressure to the vibrator, gaining a favored response from the woman between them, her teeth clenching as she begged for more.

They were happy to oblige.

Gray pushed his finger into Lucy again, this time feeling her as he turned up the vibrations. She clenched around him, her inner walls massaging his digit as he rubbed his finger against her, coaxing pleasure throughout her body.

"Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck! Fuck!_ " Lucy's body twisted as she approached another climax, this one coming right after the last. Her voice turned raspy as her throat dried, the pleasure too much for her to contain. " _FUCK!_ "

Gray's jaw dropped when he pulled his finger out, admiring the thick, milky fluid coating his skin. It got Natsu's attention too, his mouth watering as the sight. He watched as Gray collected some with his tongue, Natsu's lips pulling into a grin when Gray offered him the rest, happily sucking in the digit once more to taste Lucy's ejaculation.

"Tastes so fucking good," Gray groaned, moving the vibrator in circles against her clit, not giving her a break.

Natsu moaned in agreement, loving the sweet yet bitter taste that came from Lucy's release. He was happy knowing she felt good. They all deserved some pleasure after the long day they had.

He pinched her nipples when Gray withdrew his finger, needing to hear Lucy's whimpers again. She didn't disappoint, her voice needy and high as she begged them for one more. " _Please!_ K-keep going! _Fuck!_ Almost— _Ahhhhh!_ Oh fuck yes! _YES!_ " Lucy let out a choked sob as she came undone again, this time having the guys remove themselves from her instead of prolonging it like the other times.

As soon as the vibrator was off her, Lucy's legs clamped shut as she curled on herself, a lazy grin resting on her flushed face. Her arms wrapped around herself when Natsu got off, a heavy sigh falling from her lips as she rolled on her side, her body tingling from the aftermath of her orgasm.

Gray and Natsu shared a smile as they got off the bed, stretching their stiff legs and sore arms. Despite being two healthy, strong men, sometimes it was hard for them to keep up with Lucy, but they loved that about her. She was full of energy, the perfect match for them.

While Lucy hummed to herself in contentment, Natsu and Gray shared a kiss, this one lasting a few seconds before they parted. Natsu went to the bathroom down the hall while Gray took the master bathroom, the two men cleaning themselves now that their playtime was over.

Natsu took a quick shower, rushing back to the room once he was dried. He found Gray cleaning up the towels while Lucy washed the sex toys, using the proper soap for each one before applying powder to the toys that required it. The toys that looked like flesh needed extra care so they could last longer.

Once they finished, the three fell onto their bed, Natsu curled behind Lucy while she cuddled into Gray's side. They laid in peace for a minute or two before the comfortable silence was broken, Natsu's stomach growling loudly, demanding attention.

Lucy giggled and Gray laughed, the two peeking over to see Natsu's grin. "What?" he asked, rubbing his hand against Lucy's bare stomach, feeling her smooth skin beneath his rough fingers. "I'm starving."

"We just ate a few hours ago," Lucy pointed out before sighing. "But you do have a big appetite."

"I'm hungry too," Gray admitted, chuckling when Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu gave Lucy a hug before hopping off the bed, stretching once more as he walked towards the dresser, pulling out a pair of his boxers. "Lucy?" he asked, waiting until she was looking at him before cocking his head. "Sandwich?"

She gaped at him, her eyes widening as she rolled over, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Hey! Just 'cause I'm a woman doesn't mean—"

Natsu cut her off when he barked out a laugh, shaking his head at her fired up attitude. "I meant do you want one? I'm gonna make some."

Lucy squeaked, her eyes remaining wide as she said, "Oh, sorry." A soft blush spread over her cheeks as she nodded, her eyes falling to the side when she said, "Yeah... I'll have one. Thanks."

Natsu snorted, deciding he wouldn't tease her for her mistake. It wasn't as if he hadn't asked her to make him food before, but she usually told him he was perfectly capable of making it himself. While that was true, Natsu preferred Lucy's cooking over his own. He could never get it tasting as good as hers, even when he followed her instructions to a tee.

"Ham or turkey?" he asked, shrugging on his boxers so he wasn't walking around in the nude. "We gotta get through those leftovers."

"I'm surprised there's anything left," Lucy said with a laugh, standing up so she could put on her pajamas. "I thought you two would eat a lot more than you did."

"You already know why I didn't," Gray mumbled, his partners nodding as they got dressed. Gray didn't like eating much around Jude, the man too criticizing. He kept his personality turned down around Lucy's father, not wanting to give him any more ammo than he already had.

However, no matter how much Jude tried, Lucy never gave in. She loved and cared for Gray too much to let her father's options color her own.

"I was too nervous to eat," Natsu admitted, scratching the back of his head. He felt his damp hair, fingers sliding through the pink locks in an attempt to comb them.

Lucy spoke to both men when she said, "Sorry," but they shook their heads, not needing an apology.

Gray reluctantly stood, grabbing a pair of boxers after giving Lucy a hug. "It's not your fault. No need to be sorry."

"It's cool," Natsu said, shrugging as he added, "Everything worked out pretty well."

"That's true," Lucy nodded, "I didn't think they'd take it as well as they did."

Gray sighed. "I'd say all they need is time, but we've been married over six years and your father still hates my guts."

"My mom loves you to death though," Lucy said, giving him a wane smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think my dad is too fond of me anyways."

Gray frowned, crossing the room so he could give Lucy a hug, sensing she needed it. She melted against his body, letting out a soft hum as he embraced her. Natsu moved to stand next to them, one hand rubbing Lucy's back while the other rested on Gray's shoulder. They couldn't do much when it came to Jude's opinions and feelings, but they could lend their support.

"You're amazing," Gray mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Lucy's neck. "So kind."

Natsu pressed a kiss to her temple, his lips moving to brush against her ear as he whispered, "And so smart."

"And funny."

"And talented."

"And sexy as hell."

"Gray!" Lucy scolded, laughing because he spoiled what was starting to be a touching moment.

"What?" he asked, his grin smug as he glanced at Natsu. "Tell her it's not true."

Chuckling, Natsu shook his head. "Can't do it. Sorry."

"See." Gray stuck out his tongue. "Even Natsu agrees."

Lucy let out an exaggerated sigh, squeezing Gray before letting go. "Fine, fine. I guess I can be sexy."

Natsu snorted, snickering when Lucy shot him a dirty look. "You say that as if there's another option."

"There is. I can be—" Lucy's voice cut off with a yelp as she was lifted up, her legs wrapping around Gray's hips as he held her against him. She barely blinked before he was bringing her out of the bedroom, Natsu following behind them as they headed to the kitchen. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Natsu said he's making sandwiches," Gray started, setting Lucy on the kitchen counter before pulling away to help his boyfriend. "Did you ever say what you wanted?" he asked, opening the fridge to pull out the left over meat while Natsu grabbed the bread from the cupboard.

Instead of answering his question, Lucy said, "You know, I think you're both amazing too. It doesn't matter what my father thinks of you two. I love you guys no matter what."

Natsu grinned and Gray nodded, both happy she didn't care what her father thought of them. Gray looked back at Lucy before holding up two containers, silently asking her which she preferred.

"Turkey, please."

They nodded as they got to work, making three large sandwiches before they made their way to the entertainment room. It was a little late, but they weren't tired and none of them had work tomorrow, so they figured why not stay up and watch TV.

Natsu sat between his princess and his prince, scarfing down his food so he could lay down. He ended up resting his head in Gray's lap while his legs draped over Lucy's thighs, a huge grin on his face as he thought about how the day went. Sure, it wasn't the smoothest Thanksgiving he had ever had, but it went a lot better than expected.

However, in the end, it didn't matter what anyone else said or thought. They were in love, and they wanted to stay together. Natsu was just happy the princess and prince decided they needed their dragon, his heart feeling whole after they welcomed him into their lives.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your continued support! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those of you who left me feedback last time: _Lizxcliff11, Madabelle26, ChunkyFunkyMunky, xxdelightfullxx, Anna5949, Guest, Stellar, poodlekin500, mautrino, Satyrykal, BukakkeGirl, dragonlily0609, CatPeach, xhope14x, GeminiS2, misslovely144, Random-Gaurdian(x2), Guest, Guest, CelticHeart13, and Guest!_**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Lots of coordination was needed on their part to make this happen. This is the last chapter where pegging happens. I'm pretty sure I'll write more about pegging, but in another story eventually. I know some people are uncomfortable with that, but I personally enjoy it.**

 **Up next, Chapter Thirty-Two: Little black box (There will be a time skip between this chapter and the next)**


	32. Little black box

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Little black box**

"Hey Gray!" Natsu called, peeking his head out from the bathroom, spotting his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. He was fumbling with his shirt, fingers working to unbutton rather than button them like he was supposed to.

"Yeah?"

"First off, stop tryin' to strip," Natsu laughed, shaking his head. "Second, have you seen my tie? I thought I put it in here?"

"Nah. It's in the bag in the closet."

Natsu nodded before exiting the bathroom, finding the garment bag where Gray said it would be. He pulled out the purple tie, his lips twisting as he wrapped the thing around his neck to start tying it. Purple wasn't his favorite color, but he considered himself lucky to be invited to Layla's wedding at all, so he would wear her wedding colors.

The invitation alone was enough to bring a smile to Natsu's face, but Layla didn't stop there, asking him to be part of her wedding party. That offer didn't make Natsu as happy. If anything, it made him more nervous than he already was. What made it worse was knowing Layla wasn't asking because she really wanted him to be standing up there with her close friends and family.

Natsu was a replacement, nothing more, nothing less.

Apparently, Lucy's cousin's boyfriend broke up with her right before the wedding, so unless Natsu stepped in, Michelle couldn't stand up there with her aunt since both sides wouldn't be even. Natsu wasn't doing it as a favor for Layla. He only did it because Lucy asked him to, even though she assured him she wouldn't be upset if he turned down the request.

Natsu looked over himself in the mirror when he was dressed, deciding purple wasn't the worst color he had worn. He hoped he was good enough for Layla's wedding party, a new pressure weighing on his shoulders from the added task. He would be content sitting in the audience during the wedding, but life never seemed to go as planned.

Some of the stress eased yesterday during the rehearsal dinner. Natsu met most of Lucy's closest family members, as well as the groom's family. He hadn't meant to take any of the spotlight away from Layla, but that was exactly what happened when someone asked him the question he had been preparing for.

 _"How do you know the bride?"_

He was nervous to admit it since they weren't exactly 'out' about their relationship, but at the same time they weren't trying to hide it either. Natsu remembered tugging at his shirt with a strained smile as he said, _"I'm dating her daughter."_

Since the only people at the rehearsal dinner were close family and friends, they all knew Layla had one child, and that child happened to be married to none other than Gray.

It sparked a few glares, stares, and of course, more questions. The lady who had first asked how Natsu knew the bride looked stunned for a moment as she processed what he said.

 _"But she's ma— Oh... Oh!"_ He remembered seeing the realization flash through her eyes as she turned to look at Lucy, who happened to be standing next to her husband. _"Well, that's... interesting."_

Natsu had come to hate that word when used to describe his relationship with Lucy and Gray.

A few people took it upon themselves to jump into the conversation, asking Natsu the questions that made his skin crawl. The first was from the groom's side of the family, asking if Gray knew.

 _"Yes. I'm his boyfriend too."_

That sparked more questions, most of them leaning towards the inappropriate side. Some he answered, but others he politely declined.

 _"Do you three share a bed?"_

 _"Uh, yeah..."_

 _"Is it just like a sex thing?"_

 _"... No, it's more than just... that."_

 _"Does Gray get jealous?"_

 _"Sorry, I uh, don't really feel comfortable answering that."_

 _"Do you get jealous?"_

 _"Well, yeah, but who doesn't get a little jealous in a relationship."_

 _"It's just_ _a phase_ _, right? I mean they can't date you forever can they?"_

 _"Sorry, I um, I gotta go get some water. It was... nice meeting you all."_

That last question had put Natsu in a sour mood, thus resulting in him isolating himself until he regained control over his emotions. He hated how people asked such personal questions with no regard for the consequences, not caring who they bothered in the process.

There was a time Natsu was convinced the last question was true, thinking Lucy and Gray were only with him temporarily. However, he could feel it in his bones. They were in it for the long haul. There was no invisible countdown threatening to tear their relationship apart.

They wanted him, and he wanted them. That was the bottom line, even if others didn't see it that way.

"You look great," Gray said, cutting into Natsu's thoughts.

He welcomed the interruption as he smiled, looking through the mirror to see Gray stepping up behind him. Strong arms coiled around his waist, pulling him in for a soft hug. Gray set his chin on Natsu's shoulder, turning his head so he could press a kiss against his neck.

"And you look handsome," Natsu whispered, not needing to see Gray in his suit to know he looked fantastic.

"Thanks," he mumbled against Natsu's skin, his arms wrapping tighter around him as he gave him a hug. He grinned, eyes roaming over Natsu in his suit as deviant thoughts wandered into his head. "Maybe later we could do a little role playing?"

"Hmm?" Natsu asked, barely smothering his own smile.

Gray moved to press his lips against Natsu's ear, speaking low enough to send a shiver down his spine. "Two traveling businessmen who share a hotel together. There's only one room left, and oh no, there's only one bed."

Natsu leaned back into Gray's chest, already imagining the things they could do while in suits. It would certainly be a new experience.

Gray's hands moved lower, but he didn't go past Natsu's belt. "They raid the mini bar, then one thing leads to another when—"

Gray pulled away when the two heard the sound of the electronic lock being undone. Lucy opened the door to their hotel room, a few large bags in her hands from her early morning shopping trip. She flashed them a smile before seeing Natsu's flushed face, her head cocking as she asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Natsu smiled, not bothering to hide the teasing from his tone as he said, "Nah. Gray's just being a pervert."

"What?!" Gray feigned offense, squeezing Natsu's sides before pulling away completely, resting his butt against the counter behind him.

Natsu peeked into the mirror, seeing Lucy's attention on him. "He's over here trying to seduce me. Can you believe it?"

Lucy chuckled while Gray reached over, feeling Natsu's crotch. His fingers curled over his half-hard cock, a sly grin pulling at his lips. "Looks like it was working at least."

Natsu flashed him a toothy grin before shrugging. "Maybe."

"You two are silly," Lucy muttered before setting the bags on the bed, sparking Natsu and Gray's curiosity.

"What'd you get?" Natsu asked, strolling towards the largest bag. Lucy let him rummage through it, the contents not holding Natsu's attention for long.

"Just a few things we don't have in Hargeon."

Natsu wondered how they were going to fit everything in their bags when they had to fly back home after the wedding was over, but he decided not to ask. Lucy probably had it figured out before she went and bought all the stuff.

He shrugged the thought away as he went to his bag, grabbing his medication to take in case they decided to use the car. The church was down the street from the hotel, but he didn't know if they wanted to drive or walk. Either way, he wanted to be prepared.

"And the gifts?" Gray asked, pulling out gift bags from a bag to set on the bed.

Lucy nodded, handing him a bottle of wine. "I found this when I was buying my stuff. It's from the year they graduated together. Do you think they'll like it?"

"I think they'd love anything you got them," Gray said, taking a seat before slipping the wine bottle into a gift bag.

"I thought you were getting them jewelry?" Natsu asked, wishing he could lay down on the bed without wrinkling his suit. He settled for sitting on the opposite corner from Gray, Lucy's many bags separating them.

She nodded, pointing to a small bag towards the back. "I did."

Natsu's eyes fell to the bag, seeing the shop's name engraved on it. Lucy mentioned before that she only trusted one jeweler in Fiore, and the only shop happened to be in Crocus, her hometown. She had ordered her mother a bracelet and her mom's soon-to-be husband a watch. Lucy made the order a few weeks ago to ensure they would be ready on time, and judging by the happy smile on her face, the shop owners complied.

Lucy's mom and her fiancé didn't register for gifts since they had been living together for a few years, but Lucy said she wanted to get them something. Natsu's eyes stayed on the bag while Lucy and Gray talked, something deep inside him telling him to reach for it. He ignored the urge at first, but it grew stronger, his curiosity burning as his fingers twitched.

"Go ahead and put them with the wine," Lucy said, but Gray chuckled instead of doing as he was told.

"In a minute. Here, your strap's twisted. Lemme help you."

Seeing as time was limited, Natsu took it upon himself to help out, grabbing the bag from the jewelry store so he could put them in the gift bag. His partners didn't notice him since they were too busy with Lucy's dress, not realizing he was opening the bag.

Natsu peered inside, his brows furrowing when he saw three boxes. One was long and thin, obviously belonging to the bracelet. One was large, belonging to the watch, but the last was small, looking like it couldn't fit more than a pair of earrings or a ring inside.

"Hey," Natsu started, reaching inside. "Why's there three boxes?"

"What?" Lucy glanced over, her eyes widening when she saw Natsu pulling out the small, black box. "Shit! No! Don't open that!"

Natsu dropped it in the bag, taking a step away on reflex. He held his hands up, letting her see he wasn't touching it anymore. "My bad, sorry." For added precautions, Natsu took a step back. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to look."

"Did you see it?" Gray asked, grabbing the bag to keep it with him.

Natsu shook his head, his lips tugging into a frown as he asked, "Why's it matter? Isn't it just a gift for Layla?"

Lucy and Gray shared a look, their bodies tense as they held a silent conversation with their eyes. When that wasn't enough, Gray whispered, "Should we just tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked, feeling left out. It wasn't the first time he had felt that way during their relationship, but he had grown to accept he wouldn't be included in every little thing.

Despite them all being in a relationship together, Lucy and Gray still held their own relationship, just like Natsu had his with Lucy and Gray, separately and together. It was as if there were four relationships going on in one, but as long as they remained honest with each other, they were able to maintain balance.

He watched as his partners whispered to each other, their conversation not making sense to him.

"It'll be weird if we say nothing now."

Lucy shook her head. "I wanted it to be better than this."

"I did too, but I think we should let him know now," Gray urged, eyes flitting to Natsu's before returning to Lucy.

"Is it something bad?" Natsu asked, immediately causing them to shake their heads. "Okay." He released any tension he was holding, trusting they were telling the truth. He didn't know why they were being so secretive, but he knew they would tell him what was going on eventually, even if his curiosity was now sparked.

Lucy sighed, slowly nodding as she held out her hand. Without having to ask, Gray pulled out the small box Natsu had held earlier, handing it to her. She turned to Natsu, taking a deep breath before letting out another sigh. "Well, we wanted to make this romantic, but sometimes things don't work out."

Natsu raised a brow, wondering why they wanted to be romantic. He had to admit, the hotel room didn't have the best ambiance, but it wasn't bad. He watched as they walked closer before they both took a knee in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked, but they ignore the question.

"When I ordered the other gifts, I..." Lucy's voice trailed off for a second as she glanced at Gray, her confidence returning when he gave her a nod. She smiled, turning back to Natsu as she said, "I ordered this too."

Natsu's eyes went wide when Lucy opened the box, revealing a silver and black ring. He blinked, not needing to wondering why it looked so familiar. His eyes flitted to Gray's hand on his knee, seeing the identical ring.

"I... What?" Natsu furrowed his brows, unable to comprehend why they were being so weird. "You bought Gray another ring?"

"Huh?" Lucy cocked her head while Gray chuckled.

"Nope. This one's yours, if you accept."

Natsu's chest constricted as his lips parted, part of him realizing what was happening while the other part denied it. He didn't think it was possible, but that didn't stop him from asking, "Accept what?"

"We love you," Gray said, wrapping one arm around Lucy as the two looked up at him. "And we want to spend eternity with you."

"Wh—" Natsu's voice cut out, too stunned to finish.

"Natsu Dragneel," Lucy started, capturing every shred of attention he had until he heard Gray speak again.

"Will you do us the honor—"

"Of being our partner for life?" they said in unison, hopeful smiles etching their way onto their faces.

Natsu's jaw went slack as his shoulders fell, needing a moment to process what was happening. _'They're... proposing to me?'_ He couldn't believe it, his body numb for a second before warmth slowly trickled in, starting at his heart before spreading through his body, chasing any cold away.

His cheek twitched before the corner of his lip quirked up, a smile forming as he wrapped his mind around what they were doing and what it meant to him. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Natsu hadn't expected anything like that to happen.

Despite being filled with joy and happiness, Natsu couldn't say anything, prompting Lucy and Gray to feel nervous from his lack of a response. Lucy cleared her throat after a minute of silence, fumbling for something to say to break the tension they thought lingered in the air.

"We didn't want to propose just yet," she explained, her hands growing shaky. "We wanted to wait until we got back home. We uh, we had a whole day planned and everything."

Gray nodded, rubbing circles on Lucy's back. "We were gonna start with taking you to your favorite restaurant for lunch, then bring you to the park."

"We thought you'd like an outdoor proposal." Lucy looked around the room, her smile slipping. "Not one in a hotel room. Shit Gray, we fucked it up."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I know. Why didn't you keep the ring somewhere else so he wouldn't find it?"

Natsu's partners turned to each other while he watched, regaining the ability to speak but remaining silent as they bickered with each other.

"I didn't think he was going to look inside. This is why you should've grabbed them when I told you to."

"Your dress was messed up. I thought if I didn't say something I'd forget and you'd end up walking out like that."

"My twisted strap doesn't seem that important now," Lucy whispered, the two trying to keep their voices low despite Natsu being inches away from them, able to hear every word clearly.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know that at the time."

"Man, I just wanted to make it romantic and sweet and ugh!" Lucy closed her eyes, a pout pulling at her lips. "This is the last place we wanted to proposal... And on my mom's wedding day! I wanted Natsu's day to be special. Memorable, you know?"

"Me too," Gray mumbled, placing his hand on Lucy's shoulder to give her a squeeze. "I'm sorry it didn't work out too."

"It's still memorable," Natsu said, causing his partners to flinch, as if they forgot he was right there. He cocked his head, giving them a grin despite his heart beating frantically. "But uh, you know we can't get married, right?"

Lucy snorted while Gray sighed. "Of course we know that," she said, shaking her head. "We were thinking more like a commitment ceremony." Lucy clenched her teeth as she added, "That doesn't sound silly, does it?"

Natsu shook his head, watching their shoulders relax as he said, "Nah, doesn't sound silly at all." He didn't know what all a commitment ceremony consisted of, but he had a good idea. He loved the idea, a blush spreading on his face at the thought of the three of them coming together and proclaiming their love to the world.

"Does that mean you're, uh, we're ready to tell people?" Natsu asked, his throat tightening at the thought. While he wanted people to know he was with Lucy and Gray, he was also worried about the backlash that came from people's judgement.

Last night during the rehearsal dinner he got a taste of what it would be like to be 'out' with them. He didn't know if they were ready, but he was willing to overcome his fear if it meant they could be openly together with one another.

He was tired of hiding his relationship. It wasn't as if he wanted to shove it in people's faces, but he didn't want to mislead people when they asked him about his love life, not that it happened that often.

Plus, a commitment ceremony showed how, well, committed they were to each other. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with them, and hearing they wanted the same thing overwhelmed him with happiness. Lucy and Gray nodded, answering his earlier question with one word that made his smile grow.

"Yes."

"Here," Gray said, one hand grabbing Natsu's while the other plucked the ring from the box.

He slide it up Natsu's ring finger, the thing feeling heavy and odd, but Natsu found he liked the added weight. It was comforting, a token of their love for him.

However, Natsu was still Natsu, unable to resist cracking a joke despite the sweet smiles his partners gave him. He snorted, raising a brow as he grinned. "Kinda presumptuous of you. I didn't even say yes yet."

"Oh!" Gray's eyes went wide. "Shit." He tried taking the ring off, but Natsu closed his hand into a fist, preventing Gray from doing so.

"Nuh uh, no take backs." Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gray, earning a soft giggle from his girlfriend. She caused Natsu to laugh, which in turn made Gray chuckle. Natsu enjoyed the moment of silliness, wishing it had lasted longer.

When their laughter died down, Natsu was left with a weight on his chest, wondering how their decision would impact their life together. He brushed a finger against the ring, swallowing at the symbol of their love. He knew it was foolish to think the ring made them more official, but he couldn't help but feel it. It was a way for them to claim him as their own, a way for people to see he was taken. He wanted that, craved a sense of belonging.

"Are you serious though?" Natsu asked, hesitating before looking at them. They were still down on their knees, though judging by the slight swaying, the position was growing uncomfortable for them.

When they nodded, he looked down at the ring again, his heart threatening to burst at the seams from how happy they made him. "Yes," he whispered, voice soft but firm. "In case you were wondering, yes. I wanna be with you guys. I love you."

Natsu let out a surprised yelp when he was pushed back on the bed, Lucy and Gray on top of him as they hugged him tightly, threatening to cut off his circulation. The hug was accompanied by a few kisses, one to each of his cheek before they took turns capturing his lips, Natsu's eyes fluttering closed as he let them spoil him, the kisses quickly getting carried away.

He moaned when he felt one of them sucking in his bottom lip, rolling the flesh between their teeth before giving him a nip. He opened his eyes, watching as Lucy pulled away before Gray took her place, his tongue thrusting into Natsu's mouth without any resistance, the man below them groaning when he felt Gray sucking on his tongue.

The kisses ended soon after, breaking off into happy sighs when they started hugging again. If they weren't heading to a wedding soon, they might have continued, but Natsu was content with the kisses alone. Besides, he wanted to look at the ring again, part of him not believing they wanted to do a commitment ceremony with him.

"I'm glad you want to do it," Lucy said, pulling away so she could stand at the edge of the bed. She straightened her lavender dress. Natsu took a moment to appreciate her beauty, doubting there was a color out there that would be unflattering on his girlfriend.

Gray stood next to her a moment later, the man looking just as beautiful as Lucy, in his own way. It wasn't just their looks that made Natsu's heart beat faster. He had come to know them well over the years, feeling like he knew them as well as he knew himself. They were part of him, part of his life and heart. He could count on them for anything, and they could count on him too.

He felt his eyes prick as happy tears formed, but they didn't fall, merely lingering as Natsu smiled. There was no need to wash up, his watery eyes and flushed face would be gone before they arrived at the wedding.

Natsu's eyes widened, remembering why they were in Crocus in the first place. He know understood why Lucy and Gray wanted to wait. They didn't want the day they proposed to him to also be Layla's wedding day. It didn't feel any less special to him, but he knew it would have been better if they could have kept the events separate.

"Can we talk about the commitment ceremony and stuff later?" he asked, sliding to the edge of the bed while looking up at them. "I don't wanna bring any attention away from Layla's big day."

They nodded, accepting his idea. Natsu hesitantly slid the ring of his finger, already missing the weight as he handed it to Lucy. "You guys can give me this back when the time comes. I... I can wait." There was no rush. His partners weren't going anywhere.

Lucy clutched the ring in her hand, nodding as she stepped back. "Sounds like a plan. We can always— Damn!" She caught sight of the time, her eyes blown wide with panic. "We gotta get going!"

Gray stood, grabbing the other jewelry boxes to put with the wine in the gift bag, stuffing white and purple tissues in it to fluff out the bag. "Who has the card?"

"It's in my bag," Natsu said, rushing towards it to grab the card. He handed it to Lucy, watching as she slipped it in the bag before picking it up.

"Okay, let's see, we're all dressed, got the gift, keys, hotel card, and purse... Okay, we're all set. Let's go!"

They hurried to the ballroom where the reception would be held later, dropping off their gifts before leaving the hotel. They smiled and laughed as they rushed down the street towards the church, ready to celebrate Layla and her happiness without further delay.

* * *

 **Sometimes proposals work out perfectly. Sometimes they turn out like this. Well, kinda like this, lol. Anyone have any interesting proposal stories? :)**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support! Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the awesome people who gave me feedback last time: _poodlekin500, CatPeach, hiii guys, xxdelightfullxx, Lizxcliff11, Weevilcat, Random-Gaurdian, Stellar, Guest, Guest, DemonicSpider, GeminiS2, Anna5949, MorriganFae, Animemama328, and mautrino!_**

 **Up next, Chapter Thirty-Three: New Beginnings**


	33. New beginnings

**Chapter Thirty-Three: New beginnings**

Natsu kept his back straight and his chin up as he escorted Michelle down the aisle. He ignored the eyes lingering on him, keeping his gaze ahead so he wouldn't mess up the simple task. The back of his neck tingled as an ill feeling spread through his chest, his stomach twisting with every step they took closer to the groom.

Natsu knew he didn't belong, but he was fine with it.

For the most part.

He understood why people stared at him with questioning gazes, hushed whispers floating around asking who he was and what he was doing up there. The people who attended the rehearsal dinner knew, but they didn't seem any more welcoming than they had been the night before.

Once again, Natsu reminded himself that it wasn't his job to change people's thoughts or opinions on him or his relationship. He was just filling in the empty spot in the wedding party, even if he wished he was in the audience, wanting to blend in.

Though, with his hair color, he doubted blending in would be possible. Natsu realized at a young age his unique look caught people's attention, but he hoped the guests around him would soon find something more interesting to look at. Natsu didn't want to take any attention away from the bride's special day.

While making their way down the aisle, Natsu couldn't help but wonder briefly what it would be like to be with someone and not share them with anyone else. Having just one person on his arm sparked the thoughts. While it seemed easier at first glance, it didn't appeal to him anymore. Natsu loved what he had with Gray and Lucy, his lips twitching into a smile when he saw them at the altar.

'Sharing' wasn't a bad word to him. He loved them both, separately and together. He didn't want to picture his life without them, and after their proposal, Natsu knew they didn't want to either.

Once Natsu and Michelle made it to the end of the aisle, they parted ways. She stepped behind Lucy while Natsu took his place behind Gray, waiting as the last of the wedding party walked down the aisle.

The last to join was Layla, wearing a white dress despite being married before. It was her wedding, giving her the right to wear whatever she wanted. She stood by herself, Lucy's grandparents long gone from this world, not able to walk their daughter down the aisle a second time. Everyone in the audience rose to their feet when they spotted her, watching in awe as she walked down the aisle with pride.

Natsu had to admit, he could see a lot of Lucy in Layla. They both carried themselves with a graceful confidence that couldn't be matched. Natsu wondered if it was something they were taught or if it ran in their genes.

For a moment, Natsu pictured a smaller version of Lucy, running around the house while him, Gray, and Lucy laughed and played. His smile grew, imagining them raising their children together. His heart warmed at the thought, wanting it now more than he had ever wanted it before.

He would have to be patient. They said so themselves, they wanted to wait another year before trying. Natsu knew he could wait, but at the same time he was excited, looking forward to teaching them whatever he could. He wanted to be a good dad, right alongside Lucy and Gray.

Natsu's heartwarming thoughts paused when Layla made it up to her groom, the ceremony continuing as planned. There were no major screw ups, no uninvited guests making an appearance. Everything went off without a hitch, the bride and the groom kissing before they were introduced to the world as husband and wife.

The wedding party started walking down the aisle after Layla and her husband made their exit, Natsu once again escorting Lucy's cousin down the aisle. He couldn't deny he felt awkward, but he didn't let it show, walking with his own type of confidence until they were able to separate, relief flooding him when he was able to walk freely.

He didn't get too much time to relax, eyes widening when Gray came up a moment later, grabbing his wrist to pull him towards the reception hall.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu managed to ask, his chest constricting when he saw the stares they were receiving. He tried ignoring them, keeping his focus on Gray.

"She's going with her mom real quick. We gotta meet them outside for pictures."

Natsu swallowed past the lump forming in his throat, not liking that idea one bit. "Pictures?" He didn't know why he hadn't thought of that being an issue before, but now that it was in his head, it wasn't leaving. He didn't know how he felt about getting his picture taken, or if he was going to get it taken in the first place.

Layla could refuse to have Natsu present during that part, and there wasn't anything he could do or say about it. It was her day after all. He was just along for the ride.

Gray nodded, glancing over his shoulder to get a good look at his boyfriend's face. He slowed down before coming to a stop, shifting his grip from Natsu's wrist to his hand before pulling him towards the wall, getting out of people's way as they walked past. Gray's eyes were locked with Natsu's, concern swirling in that deep blue that consumed Natsu's world for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, his voice soft. If Natsu didn't know any better, he would think Gray wasn't just in a hurry. He knew Gray would wait with him and try to make him feel better no matter how much time it took, but Natsu didn't want to hold up the wedding just because he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

Natsu shook his head, giving Gray a soft smile. "I'm fine. Just... a little overwhelmed."

Gray kept his gaze, searching his eyes for something, but Natsu didn't know what. A few seconds ticked by before Gray nodded, his hand squeezing Natsu's as he returned the smile. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I know," he whispered, wishing they had more time alone, but he could wait. "I promise, I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern, but we should get going?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gray asked, waiting until Natsu said he was once more before letting out a sigh. "Alright. Yeah, let's go."

The two men rushed past the crowd, trying to make up for lost time. Despite knowing it was causing them more stares, Natsu couldn't help but smile, happy Gray hadn't let go of his hand while they walked. He felt safe, comfortable in his grasp. He knew Gray was there if he needed support, but he could stand on his own two feet.

He didn't want to use Gray as a crutch. Besides, it wasn't as if Natsu was facing anything too challenging. It was just one afternoon with his partners' judgmental relatives. Nothing he couldn't handle.

Once they made it outside to the garden area, Gray and Natsu were told to stand by the church's wall for a photo with all the groomsmen. Natsu raised a hand, ready to ask if they even wanted him in the pictures, but he didn't get a chance to say a word before he was being pulled towards the wall.

Takings pictures wasn't as awkward as Natsu thought it would be. He kept a modest smile on his face while the photographer snapped away, hoping Layla wouldn't be upset with him being there.

Natsu watched as different groups got together to get their picture taken. He smiled when he saw Lucy and Layla getting a few together, the mother daughter duo looking stunning next to each other. Anna, Layla's sister and Lucy's aunt, joined after a while, the three proving the Heartfilia resemblance ran deep.

Natsu wondered if him or Gray would be able to break that chain, the mere thought of it making his heart race and his head spin. Despite not knowing exactly how everything was going to go down, he was happy he was going to be apart of the family when they made it bigger.

Even if he didn't contribute genetically, he would still get to be a father to their children, and that was enough to put a huge grin on his face.

"She's beautiful," Natsu murmured, watching as the photographer took pictures of Lucy by herself after her mother asked her to.

Gray nodded, slipping his hand into Natsu's before intertwining their fingers. "She sure is."

"We're lucky to have her."

"Absolutely. We're lucky to have you too, you kno—"

"Gray!" Layla called, causing the two men to flinch.

Natsu let go of Gray's hand on reflex, mentally cursing himself for trying to hide their relationship again. He had to try to remember it was okay to be open with his partners, as long as it was done tastefully. He didn't want to be disrespectful no matter what type of relationship he was in.

Layla didn't seem bothered by the two men holding hands, gesturing for her son-in-law to come come towards her.

Gray gave Natsu a forced smile before leaving his side, standing next to Lucy when directed to do so. Natsu watched the two have their picture taken, a hint of jealousy flaring up within him. He tried pushing it down, knowing it wasn't their fault they fit so well together.

Lucy and Gray had history together, their chemistry more natural than anything Natsu had ever seen before. He had no doubts Layla wanted to capture that on camera, even if it made him feel excluded.

 _'Today's not about you,'_ he reminded himself, but it didn't take away the sting he felt in his heart, wishing more people fully accepted him as part of the relationship. He swallowed the pain, telling himself he got to spend nearly every day with Gray and Lucy, but Layla and the rest of the guests didn't. Natsu could hang back for one day if it meant they were happier.

He considered himself lucky just being at the wedding in general, especially since he wasn't originally invited. To be fair, Layla hadn't known Natsu existed when she made the invitations, but after finding out about him, she send a new one, modified to include his name.

Natsu smiled, remembering how happy he had been when he saw the invitation. It made him feel included, like Layla was acknowledging him as a valid partner of her daughter. He held onto that feeling while Lucy and Gray got their picture taken, knowing it wouldn't be too much longer before they were heading back home and he could have them all to himself.

"Okay, I think that's good for you two," Layla said, catching Natsu's attention. He hoped that meant they could go back inside, but he was shocked when Layla had a different suggestion, one that threw him for a loop.

"Natsu! Would you come over here?"

Natsu felt his cheek twitching, wondering what she wanted. He was just standing there, minding his own business. Instead of protesting, he obeyed, walking towards the four people to find out what Layla wanted.

"Yes?"

She offered him a soft smile as she stepped aside, gesturing towards Lucy and Gray. "I thought we could get a few of the three of you. If... that's okay?"

Natsu blinked, unsure if he heard her correctly. "What?"

"Pictures?" Layla said, as if that was the part he was confused about. "It shouldn't take too long. Please?"

Natsu's eyes widened, realizing she was serious. While he felt himself grinning, he couldn't help but also feel reserved. He didn't know if Layla was pitying him or just trying to appease her daughter, but either way, he wasn't going to turn down the offer.

"Y-yeah! That sounds... yeah." He looked over, seeing Lucy extending a hand towards him. Natsu took it, heart warming when he was pulled into his girlfriend's embrace.

The photographer took pictures of them in a few poses, telling them to alternate every few shots. The last one made Lucy giggled when the two men picked her up, holding her proudly with large grins on their faces.

After the photographer lowered his camera for the last time, the three excused themselves from Layla, heading back inside the church. Natsu couldn't wipe the giddy smile off his face, his heart still thrumming with excitement.

He couldn't believe Layla did that for them, but he was happy it happened. He felt like an outsider, but the gesture made it feel like Layla was accepting their relationship for what it was.

She was coming around slower than Natsu or Gray's family were, but he understood it would take her time to get used to the idea. It had been half a year since Lucy told her parents, but so far they hadn't tried to talk Lucy out of the relationship.

She was serious when she said she would cut them out of her life if they did anything to interfere, something she should have done with Gray when the two of them got married.

There was nothing they could do about the past, but they could work towards a better future for themselves, one step at a time.

* * *

The reception for Layla's wedding was held in the hotel ballroom down the street, the same hotel Natsu was staying in with his partners. They walked back with a group of people, Lucy catching up with some of her mom's friends while Natsu and Gray held hands, mainly so they wouldn't be separated in the crowd.

After arriving at the hotel, the three joined the wedding party behind the scenes, preparing for the official introduction and first dance from the newlyweds. Natsu was once again paired with Michelle, waiting until it was time to join the reception. He tried to make small talk with her, but it felt more forced than anything. He had a feeling Michelle could feel it too.

"Sorry about all of this," Michelle offered, but Natsu shook his head. It wasn't her fault she got dumped right before the wedding, not to his knowledge anyway.

"It's fine. Uh, sorry about your boyfriend?"

Michelle huffed through her nose, her cheeks staining red, but he doubted it was because she was blushing. "He's an ass— No, I told myself I wasn't going to get into it today." She took a deep breath, placing a hand over her chest while she tried calming herself down.

Natsu decided to keep his mouth shut after that, not wanting to upset her further. He was thankful when the line they were in started moving, an announcer in the ballroom calling out their names as they stepped through the threshold.

"Layla's daughter, Bridesmaid Lucy Heartfilia and her husband, Groomsmen Gray Fullbuster."

Natsu watched as Lucy and Gray walked forward, their arms locked together. He ignored the twist in his gut, knowing Layla didn't mean any offense when she set up her wedding party. It made more sense to do things this way so Michelle wouldn't walk alone, plus, Natsu was still happy he got to take pictures with his two partners.

"Layla's niece, Bridesmaid Michelle Lobster and Groomsmen Natsu Dragneel."

That was their cue, Natsu and Michelle stepping off towards the reception. People cheered like they had when the others had been announced, Natsu wearing a smile despite the growing anxiety in his chest when a few people stared. He focused on the rest of the wedding party, walking towards them so they could get out of the spotlight.

"Layla's sister, Matron of honor Anna Heartfilia, and her husband, Best man Acnologia Heartfilia."

While Anna and her husband walked down the same path everyone else took, Natsu couldn't help but think about the Heartfilia tradition of the men taking the women's last name instead of the other way around. Apparently, Gray had been the first in four generations to break the tradition, keeping his last name despite the pressure Lucy's family put on him to take the Heartfilia name.

Natsu was glad Gray stuck with his last name. Gray Heartfilia didn't roll off the tongue as well as Gray Fullbuster did.

Layla's new husband kept the Heartfilia tradition today, taking his wife's last name. Natsu thought his new name sounded odd, but he said nothing, wanting to be respectful to the newlyweds and their family.

"Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for," the announcer started, all eyes falling on the door, their cheers growing as he continued. "I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Heartfilia!"

Natsu clapped hard with everyone else, smiling as the newlyweds went into their first dance. They moved gracefully with each other, the chemistry between them palpable even from where Natsu stood. He had never seen Layla with Jude before, but that didn't stop him from wondering if she was the same way with him as she was with her new husband.

Natsu also wondered if Layla and Jude would have still been together if he hadn't cheated on her. According to Lucy, the two seemed happily married, but Natsu knew looks could be deceiving. Even if there were other problems going on in the marriage, he doubted they would have let their daughter see it.

After the first dance, Layla's husband gave a short toast, thanking the guests for joining them on their happy day. He invited everyone to celebrate with them with a meal, starting the dinner.

Natsu followed Lucy and Gray to their table, sitting with Michelle and a few of Lucy's relatives. The newlyweds sat at a table near theirs, along with the groom's parents and the matron of honor and her husband. Natsu wondered if Lucy was supposed to be sitting with her mom originally, but he messed up that plan. He didn't let it get to him, choosing instead to focus on Lucy's bright smile. It was easy to see she was happy for her mother.

The waitstaff came out with their food, starting with a salad. Natsu and Gray restrained themselves from eating like they did at home, knowing the people around them wouldn't appreciate it. While eating, Natsu listened to the conversations around him, the soft music from the DJ playing in the background.

The dinner stopped a few times so people could give toasts, Anna giving one that made most of the guests misty-eyed. Acnologia's was more brief, wishing them the best in their new life together.

Before Natsu knew it, the dinner was finished and the party had begun, people flooding the dance floor after the newlyweds started dancing again. Natsu held back, letting Lucy and Gray go so they didn't have to decide how to split their time. He went to the open bar to grab a drink, taking it back to his table so he could watch his partners dance while letting the alcohol trickle into his system.

Michelle stayed at the table too, a fruity drink in her hand as she chatted up her relatives. Natsu internally cringed when someone asked how long they had been dating, quickly correcting them so they didn't get the wrong idea.

"We're not together," he said, Michelle nodding beside him.

"I just met him yesterday."

They were met with a few confused faces, one of the guests saying, "I could've sworn you two were together. Why else were you escorting her down the aisle?"

Natsu gulped, tugging at his tight collar. He looked to Michelle to explain, but when she said nothing, he sighed. "It's a long story, but no, we're not together."

"Maybe you should consider it," a man Natsu hadn't met before said, making his skin crawl. "You two looked good up there."

"Natsu here is actually already in a relationship." Michelle finally spoke up, much to Natsu's relief. However, it didn't last long, the same man asking about his relationship.

It wasn't that it was a secret anymore. They were trying to be more open about it, just in smaller settings. Natsu didn't want to steal any of Layla's thunder, but he didn't have any control over that when Michelle decided to explain again, this time pointing to Lucy and Gray, who were dancing together.

"He's their boyfriend."

"What?"

Natsu paled, knowing it was never that easy to explain their relationship. He nodded, not particularly in the mood to share the information once again. "Yeah... I'm dating Lucy and Gray... together."

He received some unsavory stares, but the comment coming from one of the women made his blood burn in the worst way.

"No offense, but that's kind of weird."

Natsu wanted to fire off at the lady, but he kept his lips sealed, offering a shrug before dismissing himself. He had to be respectful, but that didn't mean he had to stick around and put up with criticism, especially from someone who didn't know him.

Natsu headed to the bar, ordering another drink after he downed his first, trying to drown out the anger flaring in his chest. The warmth from the alcohol didn't dull the burning sensation, but that also didn't stop him from taking a big gulp of his next one.

His eyes drifted to Lucy and Gray a few times, slight pain radiating in his heart when he saw how carefree they looked together. A hint of jealousy mixed with his anger, his alcohol not doing him any favors. Despite that, he did his best to push the emotion down. It wasn't the first time he had felt jealous, and he knew it wasn't going to be the last.

The key was to not let the jealousy fester, otherwise it would ruin what they all had. Lucy and Gray had their separate relationship and time together, just like Natsu had his own time alone with Gray and Lucy to work on those individual relationships. They all had to keep things balanced, working on all the relationships between them.

However, despite knowing he couldn't let it get to him, it did. Sometimes his jealousy had to do with society instead of Gray and Lucy. He was treated differently because he wasn't married to either one of them. It made him feel left out.

It took them months to get Natsu on the same health insurance plan as Lucy and Gray, the company they were with not wanting to accommodate them since they were already married. They all ended up switching to a company that met their needs, but even that took a while to convince them they were a legitimate relationship.

If something were to happen to Lucy and Gray, Natsu would have no legal ground. He couldn't make medical decisions for them if they were unable to do so, nor was he able to make funeral arrangements if the worst were to happen. That responsibility would fall on Gray's parents since that was what their will stated currently.

Natsu wondered if they would change that after the commitment ceremony, a small smile surfacing on his lips when he remembered their proposal. A few times when they first got together, he worried they would cut him out of their lives when it was inconvenient to have him around. Lucy and Gray were married, but they had no obligations to him. That fear had gone away after some time, but he still remembered how it felt.

He didn't look at the commitment ceremony as a way to force them to stay with him, rather he was happy they _wanted_ to show him they were committed to this relationship, even if it wasn't the easiest thing some days.

Their relationship wasn't always smiles and laughter. When they fought, it got ugly. Two people fighting was bad, but throw in an extra person, with their own set of mannerisms, and they'd be up all night hashing it out. So far they had never had an argument that got them close to splitting up, the three of them making sure they each said their piece while also listening to what the other two had to say.

Relationships had to be maintained, no matter how many people were in them.

Natsu's smile widened when he saw Gray cup Lucy's cheek, leading her into a gentle kiss on the dance floor. Despite wishing he could be a part of that moment, Natsu was happy for them. He enjoyed knowing they were happy with each other, even if sometimes he let his jealousy get in the way of that. Communication was key, which was why Natsu told his partners how he was feeling as soon as he could.

A few songs later, Gray and Lucy exited the dance floor, heading back to their table only to frown. They glanced around, spotting their boyfriend at the bar by himself. Lucy didn't hesitate to walk up to him, placing her hand on his back as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Natsu blinked, grinning when he saw his beautiful girlfriend. The drinks had started affecting him a bit, causing him to not think as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "Hey you."

She chuckled as his searing hands traveled up her waist, his eyes showing he was buzzed, but still aware of his actions. She allowed him to hug her, returning the embrace before pulling back. "So, are you going to tell me what you're doing over here instead of the table?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, his lip pulling back in a scowl. He squeezed Lucy's sides in a possessive manner, reminding himself that she was his. "Your family can be dicks."

Gray snorted, catching Natsu's attention as he stepped up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What'd they do?" he asked, using his other hand to grab Natsu's drink, giving it a sniff before taking a sip.

Natsu eased his grip on Lucy, calm now that his two partners were with him. He sighed, letting his thumbs brush against the material of Lucy's dress as he mumbled. "They said our relationship's weird."

"Well, they're not wrong," Lucy said, cupping Natsu's cheek. He leaned into the touch, melting a little when she leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulled back, she moved to kiss Gray, eyes finding Natsu's when she was done. "That's not exactly normal to everyone else."

Natsu grumbled, wishing their relationship was more accepted. He doubted any real change would be made in his lifetime, but that wasn't going to stop him from being with the two people he loved.

"Is that the only reason you look mad?" Gray asked, hand rubbing soothing circles on Natsu's back.

Natsu couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or their affectionate touches that made his body grow warmer. Either way, he felt a spark of happiness. He loved being around them, especially when they were spoiling him like they were in that moment.

However, Natsu remembered what he was upset about earlier, sighing as he admitted the truth. "I was feeling a little left out."

"I'm sorry," Lucy said, her hand sliding into his pink hair, her nails lightly raking against his scalp how he liked it. "I thought you said you didn't like dancing?"

Natsu swallowed, his heart feeling heavy. "I did... but only 'cause I don't really know how."

"I get it," Gray said, offering him a small smile. "Even if you don't know how to dance doesn't mean you can't feel left out." He wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulders, pulling him against his chest. "Dance with me? I promise I'll be gentle."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray's teasing tone. He held the glare for a few seconds before easing up, not able to pretend he was mad at him. "Actually, yeah," he said, a smile of his own surfacing on his face. "I'd like that."

Gray nodded, moving to grab Natsu's hand before tugging him towards the dance floor. Lucy stayed behind at the bar, finishing off Natsu's drink before ordering one for herself. She watched her two men dance off to the side, Natsu's moves clumsier than Gray's, but that didn't stop either of them from grinning at the other.

While they were busy on the dance floor, Lucy took her drink as she walked around, mingling with the other guests. She spotted a group of her cousins all drinking at their table, oblivious to the outside world as they chatted among themselves. Lucy chose not to go talk to them, seeing they were happy in their own little bubble.

Lucy searched for her mother, finding her and her new husband sitting at their table. Judging by the flush on their faces, they had either come back from the dance floor or a closet. Lucy hoped to hell it was the first option, not wanting to imagine her mother fooling around.

Since Anna and Acnologia were still on the dance floor, Lucy took her aunt's seat, hugging her mother before the two started talking. Lucy easily lost track of time, the songs blending together as the night went on.

* * *

Natsu and Gray decided to call it quits after the last song ended. Natsu was tired and Gray was exhausted, the two men laughing as they headed to the bar to order some drinks. Lucy met up with them shortly, asking how it went.

"Better than I thought it'd be," Natsu said honestly.

Gray offered a shrug as he took a gulp of his drink. "He's a quick learner."

Lucy smiled, placing a hand on Natsu's thigh while she stood between her two guys, the three chatting until the song switched to 'Single Ladies'.

Lucy perked up, remembering her mother telling her about the schedule for the reception. Just as she suspected, the announcer's voice came over the speakers within seconds.

"I need all the ladies on the dance floor! Every lady! Step on up!"

As some of the women moved to the dance floor while the men cleared it, the announcer kept talking, encouraging more women to join. "Doesn't matter if you're married or single! Get up there!"

Natsu and Gray laughed and they pushed Lucy towards the dance floor, watching as she stumbled towards the center, joining the rest of the women. The photographer took a picture of the group before Layla walked out in front of them, facing away with a bouquet in her hands.

"Alright! Here we go! Who wants to catch the bouquet?!"

Lucy laughed as she clapped her hands, standing towards the back because she had no intentions of catching it. She cheered when they did the countdown, her mom throwing the flowers backwards into the crowd of women.

Lucy had to cover her mouth when one of Jonathan's drunk nieces fell on the ground, stifling her laughter when the woman jumped up, holding the rumpled bouquet up for everyone to see.

Layla took a picture with the lucky lady while Acnologia brought a chair out to the center of the room, preparing for the next event. The music changed when the announcer said he needed all the eligible bachelors on the dance floor.

Lucy stood to the side, smiling when Natsu and Gray came to her so they could watch. She was happy when no one tried making Natsu or Gray go out there with the other single men, not wanting either to feel uncomfortable, especially Natsu. She knew it had to be rough on him, being at the wedding with a lot of people he didn't know. She appreciated his presence though, her heart feeling full with her two men by her side.

When Layla sat in the chair, the DJ changed the song to 'Pour some sugar on me'. Her new husband danced to the beat, hips swaying while people clapped and cheered.

Lucy laughed when he got down on his knees, continuing to dance as he got closer to her mother. Heat seeped into Lucy's skin when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, her breath hitching when Natsu placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Her heartbeat doubled when Gray took her hand, giving it a squeeze as they watched Jonathan dive under Layla's dress, causing the crowd to go wild.

Layla's face was bright red as her new husband removed the garter from her leg with his teeth, only needing help when he had to get it over the heel of her foot. Everyone cheered when he stood up, holding the garter high in the air. He acted like it was a slingshot, tossing it into the crowd of men.

Laxus, one of Lucy's cousins, caught it. It looked more like an accident, the thing hitting his chest and him automatically reaching up to grab whatever struck him. Regardless of if he meant to do it or not, he nodded, letting people pat him on the back as he went to take a picture with the newly married man.

Lucy watched in amusement as Laxus then had to place the garter on the leg of the woman who caught the bouquet. They were good sports about it, playing along while the crowd cheered them on.

Once they finished, the music returned to normal as the dance floor flooded with people. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray returned to their table for a break, talking and drinking as the music carried them into the night.

* * *

The music lowered as a few people wheeled the wedding cake out. Layla and Jonathan did their toast before cutting the cake, laughing as they smashed the pieces against their spouse's face.

Natsu watched with a smile on his face, happy for a number of reasons. The newlyweds looked like they were having fun, Natsu would be eating cake soon, and he was holding Lucy's hand under the table. Gray had his arm around her, sitting on the opposite side. He didn't care if the levels of intimacy weren't 'even'. It was impossible to measure the love between them, and it was foolish to try.

"I want to dance again," Lucy said, tugging on Natsu's hand when people started dancing.

Natsu almost protested, his stomach growling because he was hungry again, but he didn't deny her. He didn't know when the next time they would have the opportunity to dance, plus it looked like it would take a moment before the cake was passed out.

The two walked out on the dance floor, Lucy's hands on him while his hands held her waist. He did his best to keep up, adjusting a bit since he was technically supposed to lead, whereas when he was dancing with Gray, Natsu had him lead.

They danced for a few songs before Lucy let him sit down and eat, Gray taking his place since he already ate his slice of cake. Natsu moaned as he tasted the sugary goodness, devouring his cake in a few bites. He turned in his seat when he finished, seeing Gray and Lucy were still dancing. He decided to move back to the bar. If he was going to sit, he might as well drink too.

That turned out to be a bad idea. Seconds after he got his drink, a woman came up, taking the seat next to him. He hadn't thought anything of it until she struck up a conversation with him, starting with the thing no person wanted to answer.

"What's wrong whiff me?"

Natsu blinked, looking over to inspect the woman. Her makeup was smeared and her eyes hazy, the smell of liquor lingering around her. He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember where he knew her from.

 _'Oh right,'_ he thought when he looked down at her lap, seeing her clutching the bouquet like her life depended on it. _'She caught that earlier.'_

"Well?" she asked, her head tilting to the side as if it was too heavy to keep upright. "What ish it?"

"Uh, nothing?" Natsu said, not sure what she wanted to hear. He didn't even know her name, let alone what was 'wrong' with her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, her eyes narrowing at the bartender. "He won't givsh me anymores!"

Natsu didn't bother asking what she wanted or why the bartender cut her off. Thinking he was going to be a gentleman, Natsu asked, "Are you with someone?" He meant it as a way to ask if he could get someone to help her out. He hadn't meant to imply he was interested in her.

She batted her eyes at him, the action confusing Natsu until she started speaking in what he assumed was supposed to be a flirtatious voice. "Nope! Not me. I cames here by myself. Why? You wanna get outta heres?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he leaned back, surprised when she placed a hand on his thigh. Natsu immediately grabbed her wrist, keeping his grip loose as he forced her hand off him. "Sorry. I'm not interested."

" _Awwwww!_ " She pouted, but thankfully kept her hands to herself. "Why?"

Natsu cleared his throat, stealing a glance at the dance floor, flinching when he noticed Lucy and Gray had stopped dancing, the two staring right at him. He held up a finger, letting them know he would be there soon to explain.

When Natsu turned back to the drunk girl, he sighed, keeping his voice firm as he said, "I'm in a relationship."

The woman rolled her head to the side as her body leaned against the bar, almost knocking over Natsu's drink in the process. "Ugh! Why are all the good men taken?!"

Natsu raised a brow, wondering what she was talking about. He didn't know if he counted as good, but he was definitely taken. "Sorry. I gotta go."

He grabbed his drink and left, not wanting to continue the conversation. He couldn't see how it would turn out well for either of them.

Natsu met Lucy and Gray at their table, running his hand through his hair as he explained what happened. He let out a relieved sigh when they said they believed him, not that he thought they wouldn't. They trusted each other with their bodies, minds, and souls.

While him and Gray sat down, Lucy went to find someone to help take care of the drunk woman, not wanting to leave her unattended. She managed to find the lady's brother, getting him to watch her so she didn't get into any trouble or danger while she was in that state of mind.

Aside from that little incident, the rest of the reception went well. Gray and Lucy danced the last dance with the other guests while Natsu offered to dance with Michelle, not wanting the girl to feel excluded. It was a little awkward at first, but the two powered through it, ending up with smiles on their faces when the song faded out.

Before they knew it, the newlyweds were heading out of the ballroom, everyone cheering them on and wishing them good luck with their marriage. They would be heading to Alvarez for their honeymoon in the morning, spending tonight in their hotel room consummating the marriage.

They wouldn't be the only ones fooling around tonight, Natsu and his two partners heading to their room shortly afterwards to have some fun of their own.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. This story is wrapping up now, so more time skips are coming.**

 **Thank you so much for your support! I'm thankful for every favorite, follow, and review I receive! Shout out to the awesome people who reviewed last time:** _ **Random-Gaurdian, Anna5949, 0x. illusion. x0, BukakkeGirl, Lizxcliff11, Mili, Lodemai04, Stellar, Guest, GeminiS2, poodlekin500, Weevilcat, mautrino, Satyrykal, Kitty9453, xxdelightfullxx, Animemama328, and misslovely144!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Thirty-Four: Do not disturb (It's like 95% smut, so beware)**


	34. Do not disturb

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Do not disturb**

" _Oooooh fuck!_ " Gray moaned, fingers splayed through Lucy's hair as he thrust into her mouth. She was on her knees in front of her men, one hand wrapped around Natsu's cock while her mouth serviced her husband.

They were all a little tipsy, enjoying their buzz before they sobered up. They were back in their hotel room, some of their clothes removed to make it easier for Lucy to pleasure Natsu and Gray.

Her hand stroked Natsu's cock while he kissed Gray's neck, teeth scraping against his pulse point while he moaned, Lucy's tongue trailing up his length before she sucked him in again. She gave him a few good pumps before switching to Natsu's cock, letting him feed her while he hissed her name.

" _Fuck!_ That good!"

Lucy softly tugged on both men, bringing them closer so she could try to squeeze them both in her mouth. She spent more time focusing on running her tongue along their members, knowing she couldn't get too much of them in her mouth at the same time.

"Her tongue is amazing," Gray groaned, shifting her bangs out of her face so he could see her pretty eyes, cursing when she batted her eyelashes at him. "So talented with that mouth!"

She pulled off Gray's cock, her hand working him over as she took Natsu in deep, earning a throaty growl from her boyfriend. "Shit! _Nngh! God yes!_ " Lucy rewarded his praise by teasing the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue, driving both men insane.

Before either man could finish in her mouth, they were grabbing her, hoisting her up before placing her on the bed. Natsu crawled on one side while Gray took the other, the two men spoiling her naked body with open-mouthed kisses, her back arching when they reached her generous chest.

Natsu latched onto one nipple while Gray took the other, their hands trailing down her body to feel her soft curves. Natsu reached her core first, fingers dragging over her wet folds to get her to squirm. He waited until Gray joined him, each man slipping a finger into her wet heat, all while their tongues lavished her breasts, causing her to whimper as they pleasured her.

"Yes! _Mmmmmm!_ "

"You like that?" Natsu asked, teeth lightly dragging against her breast.

Lucy nodded, her lips parted as she moaned, her inner walls clenching around their fingers.

Natsu gave her nipple a rough suck before sinking his teeth into her breast, hoping he left a mark on her creamy skin. "Do you want more?"

" _Please!_ "

Lucy gasped when Natsu added another finger, feeling her stretch around them. His lips returned to her nipple, eyes glancing over to Gray to see his tongue circling her areola before he sealed his lips around her pert bud.

Natsu loved the heavenly sounds escaping her, his fingers thrusting in time with Gray's in an attempt to maximize her pleasure. He waited a few minutes before pulling away from her breast, voice teasing as he said, "You add another now."

Gray did as he was told, the fourth finger making Lucy writhe beneath them as her eyes slammed shut, not caring what came out of her mouth.

"Oh fuck! Yes! _YES! Ahhhhh!_ "

Their fingers moved in and out of her soaked pussy, the lewd sounds and delicious scent of her arousal filling the air. They didn't stop, relentlessly fingering her until she was seeing stars, calling out their names as she came around their thick fingers.

Lucy shuddered in pleasure, prolonged by their wicked tongues and sinful intentions. While Natsu continued thrusting his fingers into her core, Gray moved to rub his fingers over her clit, movements a little sloppy from their drinking, but no one cared.

Natsu's mouth moved down her body, fully intending on eating her out, only to stop when he got over her side. He lightly bit her, causing her to squirm as she let loose a giggle. It was a mistake on her part, Natsu's lips pulling into a huge smirk as he removed his fingers from her soaked core, instead using those fingers to tickle her instead.

As soon as Lucy let out a yelp, Gray helped Natsu, the two men attacking her body with mischievous fingers as she giggled, begging them to stop. They ignored her, cackling as they teased her, Natsu's hands traveling over her sides while Gray tickled her feet, the woman squirming to break free without any luck.

Natsu wore a huge grin on his face, his heart pounding and his blood rushing through his body. He loved their laughter, especially when they were being intimate. They tortured her with tickles for another minute before they moved, Gray slipping between Lucy's spread legs while Natsu moved upwards, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

His tongue moved with hers, swallowing every moan Gray gave her as he ate her out. Lucy had to end the kiss, her hands fisting the sheets as Gray sucked on her clit, sending her closer to the edge again. "Oh god! Gr- _Gray! Yeeeessss!_ "

Natsu's grin turned salacious as he sat up, kneeling in front of his girlfriend as his hand grabbed his cock. He gave himself a few slow strokes, smearing his pre-cum along his length, groaning at the pleasure spreading through his system.

"Lucy, I think you need to be quiet," Natsu teased, hand touching her cheek to turn her face towards him. "Wouldn't want to disturb the people next door, would we?"

Lucy took the hint, lips wrapping around his cock as her hand gripped his thigh, holding herself up as she bobbed her head. " _Fuck_ ," Natsu moaned, fingers shifting through her soft blonde locks, making her go faster as she sucked his cock. "God damn!"

Natsu ran his fingers through her hair, keeping it out of her face so he wouldn't miss a second. "So fucking pretty," he murmured, hand groping her breast before his fingers found her nipple, squeezing the small bud to earn a desperate cry from his girlfriend.

He looked down at Gray, seeing the man thoroughly enjoying his meal, mouth covering her juicy core as his tongue swiped at her lower lips. Natsu's cock throbbed at the sight, wishing his phone was nearby so he could take a picture. He dismissed the thought, turning his hungry gaze towards Lucy, smirking down at his lovely girlfriend.

"You like sucking on my dick?" he asked, pleased when she nodded and moaned. He gave her mouth a thrust, going slow before building his speed, letting her adjust as he fucked her face. "Feels so fucking good! _Damn!_ "

Lucy hummed around his cock, her muffled moans turning into high cries when Gray sent her over the edge, her body shaking and jerking as pleasure crashed over her.

Gray gave her pussy a long lick, tasting her sweet arousal that overflowed from her entrance. "Intoxicating," he whispered, lips connecting with her core again, encouraging her to come once more. She obeyed, not needing as long to climax again since her body became more sensitive with every release.

Natsu continued fucking her face, not getting enough of watching her taking his cock in deep. It was crude, but he loved watching her choke on him. His thickness was sometimes hard to swallow.

"Fucking hell," Natsu growled, holding Lucy's head still as he pumped into her mouth, relishing in the pure pleasure that crackled against his skin like a roaring fire. "Your mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock. _Shit!_ "

Natsu's hazy eyes fell to Gray, watching as he fingered Lucy with three digits, tongue flickering over her engorged bundle of nerves, causing her body to jerk as she neared her next orgasm. He waited until she got that blissful release before pulling his cock away from her sweet mouth, not wanting to finish there today.

Without being told, Gray lifted himself, his cock twitching with need as he kneeled between Lucy's spread legs. "How do you want it tonight?" he asked, his gaze fixing with Natsu's.

Natsu shrugged, giving Gray a lazy grin. "I'll be happy as long as I get to fuck someone. What about you? What do you want?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, scooting upwards so she was leaning against the mountain of pillows behind her. "This isn't going to be like the dinner question again? Is it?"

Natsu chuckled, running his hand through his messy pink locks. Sometimes they had trouble deciding what they wanted for dinner, more often than not having everyone say the same line that got them nowhere.

 _"I don't care, just pick something."_

"Probably," Natsu said, earning a heavy sigh from his blushing girlfriend. He decided he wanted a little revenge when she shook her head, knowing that teasing her would do the trick. Plus, Gray's cock looked absolutely delicious, he couldn't help but get down on his elbows and knees beside him.

Natsu glanced at Lucy, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he grabbed Gray's cock, stroking it a few times to show he wanted to play. Gray's hand fell on his head, fingers weaving in his hair in preparation.

"How about you decide?" Natsu suggested, keeping his voice coy. "Do you want to participate, or?" He leaned in, lips brushing against Gray's cock as it entered his hot mouth. He heard Gray moan as he licked the head, sending jolts of pleasure through Gray's system.

Natsu pulled back, his hot breath fanning over Gray's arousal as he added, "Or do you wanna watch?" He didn't give her time to answer, taking Gray's cock back in his mouth, feeling those thick, pulsing inches invading. He angled his head, allowing Gray to thrust in deeper, Natsu's eyes sliding shut as he felt the tip hitting the entrance of his throat.

" _Damn_ ," Gray murmured, looking up to see Lucy touching herself, one hand massaging her clit while the other groped her large breast. "I love watching you play with yourself."

Lucy responded with a soft whimper, two fingers plunging into her core, wet from her arousal and Gray's saliva. He grinned, cocking his head as he asked, "So, what's it gonna be? Participate or watch?"

He hoped she would take her time. He absolutely loved having Natsu's hot mouth around him.

Lucy bite back a moan when she rolled a nipple between two fingers, softly tugging at her sensitive bud. Heat flushed over her body, but she couldn't bring herself to feel ashamed for what she was doing. It felt good, and she knew her men loved watching her. Even Natsu, who was busy deep throating Gray, stole a glance or two to see the show she put on.

"I don't know," Lucy whispered, her voice airy and throat dry from use, "I think I need to watch more before making a decision."

Gray chuckled, running his hand down Natsu's toned back as he looked down at the man. "That's fine by me. Cool with you, Natsu?"

Natsu held up a thumbs up, not breaking away from servicing Gray. He was having too much fun, his tongue lapping and his throat massaging. He hummed, feeling Gray's nails raking against his back in response.

That encouraged Natsu to move faster, showing Gray how much he appreciated the delicious pain. He craved marks, be it hickeys, bites, or scratches. The best was when he got bruises on his wrists or hips from one or both of them holding him down while they took turns pleasuring him, but it didn't occur too often, his partners not wanting to hurt him too badly.

Gray was in a giving mood, nails leaving red welts against Natsu's back. Natsu's cock leaked as he moaned, eyes sliding shut as he enjoyed the pleasurable pain. He didn't know why he liked it so much, but he did. He didn't consider himself a masochist, even if Gray teased him about it every so often. He just enjoyed things rough every once in a while.

Natsu pulled back, saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth as he looked up at Gray, his green eyes glossy with lust and need. "How's it feel?" Natsu asked, licking up his shaft, never breaking eye contact as he took Gray's cock in his mouth again.

Gray nodded, giving Natsu a few short thrusts as he grinned. "Amazing. Your mouth is so fucking hot. Like I'm fucking a furnace!"

Lucy giggled at his choice of words, her breath hitching when Gray turned his sights on her. She couldn't help but whimper at his intense gaze, his lips still shining from her arousal. "Something funny?" he asked, voice low and threatening, but Lucy didn't fear him for a second.

She knew he was doing it to turn her on, and it worked, her body tightening as she moaned, "N-no." Her fingers dragged against her walls, wishing she had something thicker to fill her up.

Gray gave her a filthy grin that made her body burn, craving him against hers. She wanted to hold out and watch more, but she was too weak, needing some type of stimulation from someone other than herself.

"Gray," she started, voice laced with desire. "Please touch me."

"You want it?" Gray teased, watching as her back arched, her hips rolling against her hand. She nodded, lips parted as she let out a cute whimper that made his blood hotter. "Here," he whispered, fingers gripping Natsu's hair to help guide him as he shifted, resting between Lucy's legs again as he laid sideways.

Natsu adjusted, mouth still working over Gray's arousal while he ate Lucy out, the sound of their moans filling the hotel room. They couldn't be as loud as they were when they were home, but that thought kept slipping their minds, lost in the moment as they indulged in each other.

Natsu felt a hand on the back of his thighs, Lucy's fingers gripping at him as she moaned for him to turn over. He obeyed, moving on his side so she could wrap her hand around his cock, pumping him so he received pleasure too.

His heart warmed, happy he was with them. They were so considerate for everyone's needs, not just their own. He was lucky to have such generous lovers and loving partners in life, hoping their bonds would never come unraveled. He didn't want to imagine life without them.

He refused, picturing the ring they presented him earlier that day. It was symbol of their love, showing they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with him. He wanted that more than anything in the world, his heart ready to burst as he hummed around Gray's cock, overwhelmed with happiness.

They made him happy.

" _Fucch_ ," Natsu groaned around Gray's member, hands gripping at his thighs as Lucy's thumb swiped over the head of his cock. He had to pause, collecting himself before thrusting his mouth on Gray again. He didn't want to come too soon, wanting the tantalizing sensations to last longer.

"Gray!" Lucy cried, her hands tightening in Gray's hair and around Natsu's cock, making sure she didn't grip them too tight in fear of hurting them. She panted, sweat glistening on her writhing body as she climbed higher and higher, her hips rolling against those deviant lips and devilish tongue. "Right there! Please don't stop! _Please!_ "

Gray had no intentions on stopping, his tongue moving fast against her clit while his fingers fucked her sopping wet core, the scent of her arousal overwhelming his senses. He hoped Natsu could smell it too, knowing the man had a sensitive nose. His tongue delved into her body along with his fingers, wishing he could reach further inside to collect more of her natural juices.

In all his years, he had never tasted someone as sweet and delicious as Lucy. The closest had been when he had Natsu's cum on his tongue, but he realized a while back the reason they tasted amazing to him was because he loved them. Natsu's actual taste hadn't changed much since the first time he sampled it, meaning it was the emotional attachment he felt for them that made them taste irresistible.

He didn't mind knowing the little fact. It didn't change how good it felt having his mouth pressed against them, savoring every drop he could get.

" _Ooooooooh yes!_ Gr- _Gray!_ I'm c-c—" Lucy's voice cut out as she came, her toes curling as she stroked Natsu faster.

He had to pull away from Gray's cock and grab Lucy's hand, stilling her actions so he wouldn't follow after her, not ready to come. She released her grip, allowing him to get control over himself.

Natsu looked back at Gray's leaking arousal, wanting to feel him on his tongue again. His plan was to go back to sucking on Gray, but his boyfriend was already moving, getting into a kneeling position at the edge of the bed.

Natsu looked at Gray's face, realizing he was watching Lucy. He turned to her, mesmerized as she panted, her body giving little twitches in the aftermath of her orgasm. He envied her sometimes, wishing he could go and go without needing time to recover. He couldn't imagine how long sex would last between the three of them if they didn't need to take breaks.

Maybe it was a good thing they needed rest.

They would have probably died from the exhaustion of going at it nonstop, but Natsu couldn't bring himself to think that was a bad way to go.

"So," Gray started, running his hands up and down Lucy's thighs, earning a soft moan from his wife. "Did you decide what you want?"

Lucy nodded, her voice hoarse as she said, "Both."

Gray raised a brow, smirking as he asked, "At the same time?"

Natsu was just as surprised, but he wouldn't say no if she asked. It was harder to get a good rhythm, but when they did, it made the troubles worth it. He especially loved how connected he felt to them when they both penetrated Lucy. It was unlike anything else he had ever experienced before. The closest would be when they all penetrated each other, either with Lucy on the receiving end or with her in the middle or back while wearing her strap-on.

Natsu couldn't help but grin, realizing just how bizarre their sex life got at times. However, he wouldn't trade it for the world. He absolutely loved what he had with them. He didn't believe in soulmates, but he did believe they were the closest things to that.

Lucy shook her head, sounding winded as she said, "No, not tonight." She lifted herself up a bit on her elbows, chest still heaving as she worked to catch her breath. "I'm not prepared, and I don't want to wait."

"That's fair," Gray said, fingers inching towards her pussy, but never touching. He was teasing her, and judging by the way her hips swiveled towards his hands, she wanted him to touch her. "So then what do you want?"

"Fuck me," she begged, wetting her lips as she batted her beautiful brown eyes at him. "Please? I don't care what order. I just need it."

Gray turned to Natsu, seeing him nod as he moved up the bed towards Lucy's side. While Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, Gray shifted between her legs, hooking his hands under her thighs to hoist her up on his lap.

Lucy let out a yelp, not expecting the change in elevation. She adjusted fast, lifting her hips so he could grab his cock, teasing her entrance for a few seconds before pushing into her body.

Gray moaned, sinking into her wet heat. She squeezed him as he entered, her body shuddering when he filled her to the brim with his member. He held still for a moment before pulling out, loving the way her walls massaged him with every subtle movement.

He snapped his hips, her moan filling the room, along with the lewd sounds of their fucking. Gray placed his hands on the bed, leaning forward as he drove into her again and again, feeling her walls clamping around him as if Lucy's life depended on him staying inside her.

"Gray! _Fuuuuck!_ " Lucy's hands wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer so she could kiss him. Natsu leaned back, his hand slipping underneath her so he could stroke himself, loving the soft weight on his body.

"Feels... so... _good_ ," she moaned between kisses, her voice growing in volume the longer he pumped into her.

"Yeah it does," Gray groaned, nodding as he slowed down his pace, making himself last longer. He gave her long thrusts, using his length to his advantage. He placed messy kisses along her jaw, moving his way down to her neck before peppering kisses on her flushed skin. "So beautiful," he murmured, lips brushing against the swell of her breast. .

" _Oooooh!_ " Lucy clenched her teeth as she approached her next climax, her body tightening as her eyes slammed shut. " _Yesss!_ " she moaned, her voice sounding like a choked sob as she teetered on the edge before she found her climax.

"Gr- _Gray! Yes! Yes!_ Ye— _Oh god!_ "

Gray snickered, his hips still moving while she tried milking his cock, but he wasn't ready yet. He covered a nipple with his mouth, sucking on the pert bud as he moved in and out of her, feeling her walls tightening as she quickly climbed higher once more.

It didn't take her long before she was moaning his name, her throat dry and heart pounding wildly against her rib cage. She felt Gray's cock pulsing inside her as he came, her orgasm triggering his release. They kept moving with each other, making the moment of bliss last a little longer.

"I love you," Gray mumbled against her breast, moving up so he could give his wife a kiss. "I love you so much."

" _Mmmm_ love you too," Lucy said, her eyes hooded as she gave him a shy smile. They shared a few more delicate kisses, Gray's hips coming to a still before he pulled out of her, leaving behind a sticky mess that Natsu was more than happy to deal with.

"She's all yours," Gray said, rolling on his back so he could rest by Lucy.

Natsu looked over her body, his cock throbbing but his mind telling him he should check, just to be safe. "Do you still want it?" he asked, seeing how tired she was. He wouldn't blame her if she said she was too exhausted to continue. Jerking off didn't feel as good as fucking Lucy, but her comfort was more important than his pleasure.

Luckily for him, Lucy nodded, her arms reaching out for him. "Yes, please."

Natsu grinned, helping her wrap her arms around his neck as he grabbed her ass, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He looked down at her core, his blood burning as he thought about what was inside her walls. He loved fucking her right after Gray. Not only was she sopping wet by her own arousal, she had Gray's cum mixed inside her, making the best lubricant he had ever felt.

He already knew the answer since she just said it, but Natsu wanted to hear her beg, his cock thrusting against her wet folds as he asked, "You want it?"

" _Natsuuu!_ " she whined, hips shifting to try to get him to enter her. He pulled back, almost barking out a laugh when she pouted.

He took mercy on her, grabbing the base of his cock before lining himself up, enjoying the slow push into her hot, tight, wet core. He felt her walls expanding, accommodating his thickness. He never got over feeling her stretch around him, his eyes narrowing as his brows furrowed, fighting off a feral growl from the sensation.

Lucy had no problems telling him she liked the feeling, her back arching as her nails dug into his shoulder blades, her voice like silk as she said, "Feels amazing!"

Her legs wrapped around his hips as he started pulling out, her breath hitching as he pushed back in. Natsu moaned as he moved in and out of her, increasing his speed with every thrust. She was warmed up from their foreplay and Gray's fucking, her body throwing her into overwhelming pleasure far faster than it would have if they had just started.

Natsu clenched his teeth when he felt her walls squeezing him, her whimpers music to his ears as she came again. He lost track of how many times the goddess beneath him climaxed, but he knew he wanted her to do it at least once more with him inside her before he finished.

"You feel incredible," Natsu groaned, hips slamming against hers, stealing her breath away.

She nodded, head falling back as they moved together. Natsu felt the bed move before his eyes flitted over, watching as Gray stood up. Before he could ask, Gray moved behind him, pressing his chest against Natsu's back. His large hands gripped Natsu's hips before trailing up, groping at the man's solid chest as his lips skimmed his heated skin.

" _Yes_ ," Natsu moaned, wanting to tip his head back and rest it against Gray's shoulder, but he didn't want Gray's kisses to end. "Keep doing that, please!"

Gray hummed as his fingers brushed over Natsu's nipples, causing a shiver to run down his spine as he snapped his hips, thrusting deep inside Lucy.

" _Oh fuck yes! Mmmmmmm!_ "

Natsu didn't want to throw in the towel yet, but once Lucy's nails dug into his arms as Gray's teeth sunk into his shoulder, he was a goner. The throbbing of his cock was almost painful before he felt his release hit him, his vision turning white as he groaned.

"Oh fuck! _Lucy!_ Gr- _Gray!_ I'm— _Damn!_ "

Natsu clenched his teeth as he came, his cock pulsing as he filled her. In that moment of pure, unadulterated pleasure, Natsu thought back to when he talked to Lucy and Gray about making their family bigger.

He wondered what it would be like to come inside Lucy with the hopes of making a baby with her, his chest flooding with a different kind of warmth than he felt when he was intimate with his partners. This warmth came from a love that was unlike anything he felt before, but he welcomed it. It made him feel whole.

Natsu pulled out of Lucy, ready to help her if she was exhausted, but she surprised him by standing up herself. Of course, she swayed a bit, but even he had to be careful or else he was going to fall over, his body sore and in desperate need of sleep.

After Lucy and Gray crawled back on the bed, Natsu joined them, laying off to the side so he could stretch out on the king sized mattress. He sucked in short breaths, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. A lazy grin tugged at his lips, his mind foggy as he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"That was perfect."

Lucy and Gray chuckled, both too tired to comment. The three laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes, allowing themselves the chance to relax and recuperate.

When Natsu's face didn't feel as hot, he sat up, pressing a hand to his forehead when he felt the blood rushing to his brain. He allowed himself another minute to adjust before getting up, wobbly legs carrying him to the bathroom so he could clean up.

By the time he was heading back to get changed for bed, Gray and Lucy were up too. Natsu put on a clean pair of boxers while they cleaned themselves, Lucy taking a quick shower while Gray rinsed his limp dick off in the sink like Natsu had.

Gray came back to the bedroom, not bothering to get dressed before laying down. It wouldn't be the first time he slept nude, and Natsu knew it wouldn't be the last. "Fuck. I'm so fucking tired."

Natsu nodded, feeling the heaviness in his limbs. "I'm not looking forward to going back home tomorrow." They would be taking a car ride to the airport before catching a plane back to Hargeon. Natsu was over transportation, wishing he could just teleport to eliminate the need for vehicles.

Natsu curled around Gray as he threw an arm over his stomach. He smiled to himself when he felt Gray wrapping his arm around him, pulling him closer into his side. The two men cuddled while they waited for Lucy to finish with her shower, Natsu nodding off a few times while he listened to Gray's steady heartbeat.

"Did you guys have fun tonight?" Lucy asked when she came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body while she used another to dry her hair.

"The wedding or the sex?" Gray asked, the vibrations in his chest waking Natsu for what felt like the fourth time since he laid down.

He looked up just as Lucy turned, her body facing away from them as she brushed her hair. "The wedding. I think I already know how the sex went." The teasing in her tone was noted, as well as the smile in her voice.

Natsu grinned, happy his partners were in good moods. He listened as the two carried on their conversation, too tired to contribute. He set his head down and closed his eyes, deciding he didn't have to watch them too.

"The wedding was fun, yeah. What about you? Did'ju have fun?"

"Yeah. It's weird knowing my mom's married again. I'm glad you two came with me. I appreciate it."

"No problem. It was good. Nothing too bad anyways. Still kinda pissed at Mary though."

Lucy didn't bother trying to hide her giggle. "What? Jealous someone hit on our boyfriend?"

Gray's fingers dug possessively into Natsu's skin. "Maybe." There was a moment of silence before Gray huffed. "Fine. Yes, I was jealous."

If Natsu wasn't so tired, he would have spoken up and said they had nothing to worry about, but thankfully Lucy had him covered.

"You know Natsu would never cheat on us, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Still doesn't mean I like seeing someone else make a move on him."

Silence fell around them again. Natsu didn't know if they were staying on the subject or not, his thoughts starting to slow as he focused on the beat of Gray's heart, letting it soothe him.

Lucy sighed, her tone less happy as she changed the subject. "Glad my father didn't show up."

Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering why Jude would show up in the first place. Gray had the same question, voicing what was on both of their minds. "Was he invited?"

"No, but you see those movies where the ex comes anyways and ruins the wedding." Lucy chuckled, as if realizing how silly her thought sounded out loud. "I'm just glad it didn't happen." She sighed, her tone growing sadder. "I want him to move on and be happy. I'm sure my mom wants that too."

Gray squeezed Natsu to his chest, probably assuming he was still asleep. "Yeah. Layla's a lot like you. You're both too kind for your own good."

"Sh-shut up," Lucy stammered, Natsu smiling because he imagined her face turning red.

Gray laughed, causing Natsu to groan as he tried getting comfortable again. "Aww, did I wake the sleeping beauty?"

Natsu jabbed Gray with a weak fist, trying to annoy rather than hurt his boyfriend. "Been awake," he mumbled, eyes remaining shut.

Gray's chest moved again as he suppressed a laugh, thumb brushing against Natsu's heated skin. "We should all get to sleep. We got a long day tomorrow."

"When's our flight again?" Lucy asked, her voice growing fuzzy in Natsu's ears as he allowed himself to fall into sleep's embrace, his body going lax with every passing second.

"Eight. I think we should wake up at—"

Their voices cut out, the rest of their conversation a mystery as Natsu slipped away from consciousness. He had an eventful day, one he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. Natsu passed out with a content smile on his face, feeling like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**

 **Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Special thanks to those who reviewed last time:** _ **0x. illusion. x0, Guest, Mili, Lizxcliff11, Stellar, Satyrykal, TheLochNessy, BukakkeGirl, Lodemai04, Kitty9453, Guest, GeminiS2, xhope14x, Tv, Celestial-Aphrodite, Masquerade360, mautrino, NatsuHeartfilia0628, hiii guys, Tantan, Tsuki, clarelovesnalu514, misslovely144, Anna5949, Guest, and poodlekin500!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Thirty-Five: Commitment**


	35. Commitment

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Commitment**

Natsu took a deep breath once he heard the soft music playing. That was his cue to start walking, his heart hammering in his chest as he took the first step. Grandeeney was by his side, escorting him towards the center of the yard.

The commitment ceremony between him, Lucy, and Gray was starting, and Natsu swore he had never been so nervous and happy at the same time. Those conflicting feelings vanished when he caught sight of Lucy and Gray, both being escorted by one of their parents. Lucy chose Layla while Gray went with Silver, the three pairs making their way past the chairs filled with guests, all pointed towards the center were a lone woman stood.

Mira, one of Lucy's close friends and coworkers, was officiating the ceremony. She wore a soft smile and a black tux. In her hands was a pale blue ribbon, one that would be used later.

Natsu swallowed, not able to stop himself from admiring his partners. White and red clothing adorned them, the three deciding to wear matching outfits. The white was meant to represent their security and faithfulness, while the red represented their love and strong bond.

When the six met in the middle of the circle of chairs, the parents gave their children hugs and soft words of encouragement before finding their seats, watching as the ceremony took place.

The ceremony was small, only close friends and family receiving an invitation. They wanted people they could trust to be there, the total number of guests being twenty-six, not counting Mira. Natsu and Gray's entire family was there, but only a few from Lucy's side received invitations.

When everyone took their seats, Mira perked up, her smile growing warm as she addressed the guests. "We are here to celebrate the love between Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. I've known these three for years, and I can say without a doubt the love that flows between them is solid. They balance each other out, bringing forth the goodness in their souls. I'm honored to be here today to share in their bliss, as I'm sure everyone else here is too."

Mira looked at each of them. "I understand you've prepared your own vows?" When they nodded, Mira looked at Lucy. "Will you begin?"

Natsu didn't think as he reached out, grabbing Lucy's hand. Gray did the same, extending his other hand towards Natsu. Mira stood closer to Lucy and Gray, facing Natsu as Lucy began her vows.

She looked to Gray, her voice kind but firm, letting everyone there hear what she had to say. "Gray, you were the first man I ever loved, and that will never change. Through the years you've been there for me whenever I needed you, always willing to lend a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen. You've been there for the highs and lows, and you've always brought me back up, helped lift me with your love and support. I'm grateful for the time we've had together, and I know that adding more love to our relationship will only enrich what we have."

Lucy took a deep breath, her eyes still fixed on Gray's deep blue ones. "I promised to love you in sickness and in health, in richness and in poverty, for better or worst, until death do us part. That won't change, because I will love you for the rest of my life. Our bonds can not be broken, but I'm happy we've opened our bond to allow Natsu in."

She squeezed Gray's hand. "I know this wasn't part of the plan, but you know what they say. Life is what happens while we're making other plans. Thank you for being supportive since day one. I can't tell you how blessed I feel to have you in my life, by my side. I know I can count on you for anything. You're my best friend, and I absolutely love being with you and standing by your side. I love you more than I did the day we married, and I know that love will continue to grow. I want you by my side for all eternity. Thank you for being the caring and loving man that you are. I love you Gray. I always will."

Lucy took a shuddering breath, blinking her watery eyes to keep herself from crying. She waited until Gray gave her a short nod and smile, her own smile widening as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Natsu, I honestly never thought I could love someone else like I love Gray, but I was wrong. You're an amazing friend, and a wonderful boyfriend. I didn't expect to fall in love with you, but I'm glad I did. You enhance our lives, and you bring comfort and love everywhere you go. I want you to feel free to be yourself while with us, because that is the man I fell in love with. I respect you as a person, a partner, and as an equal."

Lucy's thumb brushed against Natsu's hand, her bottom lip trembling as she kept herself in check. Natsu had to take a deep breath, his own chest feeling like it was going to explode from the emotions swelling up inside him.

"You were the missing piece we didn't know we needed. You do not complete us, but you complement us in every way. I want to share the rest of my life with you and Gray, having you both by my sides."

Lucy occasionally looked at Gray, holding his gaze before going back to Natsu, and so on and so forth, while she continued with her vows. "You two make me feel safe and warm, and I promise to be loyal, patient, understanding, and supportive. I accept both you and Gray, to share all of life's adversities and joys from this day forward. I care and love you both, and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us."

She squeezed both of their hands, feeling them squeeze back. "No matter what happens, I know we'll stick together and overcome whatever life throws at us. I love you both, with every beat of my heart."

When Lucy stopped, she turned to Mira, signalling she was done. Mira nodded, her eyes flitting to Gray as she asked, "Do you accept?"

Gray nodded, smiling at Lucy. "I do."

Mira turned to Natsu, asking the same question. He felt his chest warming as he said, "I do."

"Lucy, do you promise to stand by your vows?" Mira asked.

Lucy nodded, her voice firm but soft. "Yes."

Mira looked to Natsu, watching as the man swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Would you like to go next?"

Natsu nodded, his a little strained as he fought back tears. He didn't think he was going to get emotional, but being around his friends and family, with the two people he loved more than anything, gave him a rush of feelings he wasn't prepared for.

"Okay, well, let me start off by saying I'm not that good with words, so it's not gonna be as awesome as Lucy's vows."

He heard some hushed chuckles from the guests, but that didn't catch his attention like the squeezes to his hands, Gray and Lucy showing their support through physical touch.

"That's okay," Gray whispered, reminding Natsu that today wasn't about fancy words. It was about love, and showing the world their commitment to each other.

Natsu nodded, clearing his throat so his voice would be clear. He did his best to recite the vows he wrote, while also adding in some parts that just felt right, even if he hadn't written them down beforehand.

"I'm proud to stand here in front of our close friends and family and declare my love for you two. I know our relationship isn't conventional, but neither are the two weirdos I fell in love with."

Lucy and Gray smiled, clearly liking his teasing. He continued, slowly building confidence as he turned from partner to partner. "Lucy, even when I tried not to, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. You're incredible, so kind, nice, courageous, and I swear your smile makes my heart skip a beat. I never gave too much thought as to how my life was gonna turn out, but I'm glad I'm going down this path. I thought I could never be happier than when I was with you, but I was wrong too."

"Gray, I've never been more happy than when I'm with the two of you. You both fill in all the little gaps, and then have more love to spill over. Sorry if that doesn't make any sense." Natsu felt himself blushing, but he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed about it.

"You're strong, caring, and you challenge me in ways that make me a better person. You both enrich my life in different ways, and I hope I can do the same with you two. We're all a team, and even though sometimes we don't always see eye to eye to eye—"

Natsu heard more chuckling, but he knew no one was making fun of him. He couldn't help but joke a little, his need for humor peeking through from time to time. "I always know we'll make it out on the other side, stronger than when we went in. You two are my rocks, my best friends. You're always supportive and accepting, and that's just scratching the surface when it comes to reasons I love you two."

Natsu took a deep breath, preparing himself for his actual vows. "I vow to be there for you when you need me, because I want to help in any way I can. I love you Gray, and I love you, Lucy. I'll be there for all the ups and downs, and I want to share in all life has to offer. I vow to be honest, faithful, supportive, and respectful. I give myself fully to you two, because I know I'm in good hands. Thank you so much for welcoming me into your lives. Every day is like a dream come true, I just didn't realize that was the dream I wanted until I met you two."

Mira nodded when Natsu finished, whispering, "That was beautiful."

"Thank you," he whispered back, taking another deep breath. He was glad he didn't mess up or stumble over his words. He had been practicing, memorizing every word, but the ones added on the spot felt just as right as the ones he wrote down a while back. He knew in his heart there was more to say, but they didn't have all day to hear about how much Natsu cared about the two individuals he held onto.

"Gray," Mira started, looking at said man. "Do you accept?"

"I do," Gray said, his deep voice soothing Natsu's soul, reminding him why he loved the cool and collected man.

"Lucy, do you accept?"

She smiled, causing Natsu's pulse to race. "I do."

Mira turned to Natsu to ask, "Natsu, do you promise to stand by your vows?"

Natsu grinned. His heart pounded and he swore he had never felt as anxious, but he welcomed the feeling, not letting it stand in his way of happiness. "Absolutely."

Gray squeezed both Lucy and Natsu's hands when it was his turn, eyes flitting from person to person as he spoke. "Lucy, Natsu. I couldn't ask for better people to spend my life with. Lucy, you're amazing, strong and kind, and smarter than anyone I've ever met before. You've always been a star to me, helping guide me when I was in darkness, and shining with beauty, inside and out."

"You lifted me up when I thought I would never amount to anything, and you've been my rock for as long as I've known you. We started as friends, and over time the love between us grew. It felt so natural. Loving you made sense, and I've never regretted being with you. Even on our darkest days, you were always the one I wanted to spend my life with."

"Natsu," Gray started, not able to stop himself from giving a low chuckle. "Loving you didn't make as much sense, but I'm glad it happened this way." He waited until he saw Natsu's smile widen, his thumb brushing against his skin. "You're a little reckless and loud, but those are some of the things I love about you. You're passionate and fun to be around, and you always find a way to make me laugh. But when the jokes are over and it's time to get serious, you're right there with us, on the same page."

Gray swallowed, his hands squeezing his partners' hands. Society didn't accept their relationship, but they weren't going to let that stop them. Gray faced criticism and hate for most of his life because of who he was and who he was attracted to, but that didn't discourage him. He didn't need everyone to accept him or his relationship, as long as he accepted himself, which he did.

"I love you, Natsu, and I've never regretted having you in our lives. I promise to be a loving friend and partner to you two. I will listen and communicate, trust and support, appreciate and cherish you both, every single day. I vow to stay faithful and respectful, because not only is it the right thing to do, it's also what you deserve. I promise to be open and honest, compassionate and loving. I want to spend the rest of my life making you two as happy as you've made me."

Gray grinned, feeling his eyes prick as he fought with himself, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. He knew Natsu and Lucy wouldn't judge him if he did, because they were the most understanding people he had ever met. It was one of the many reasons he fell in love with both of them.

"I can't say every day will be like our own little happily ever after, but I can say I know we can take on anything life throws at us. We are a team, and there's no one else I'd rather have as my partners than you two. I love you, and that's not going to change. I'm truly thankful to have you two in my life."

Gray watched as Mira turned to Lucy and Natsu, asking each of them if they accepted. They did, relief flooding Gray's chest when he heard those sweet words. Mira then turned to him, her voice soft as she asked, "Gray, do you promise to stand by these vows?"

He didn't have to think about it, feeling the answer in his heart. "Yes." He would stand by them with every fiber of his being. Loving Natsu and Lucy just felt right.

Mira spoke up, allowing everyone in attendance to hear. "Bring your hands in."

Natsu reluctantly let go of their hands so he could hold out his right arm, Lucy and Gray doing the same. They all linked with each other, Natsu grabbing Gray's wrist, Gray grabbing Lucy's wrist, and Lucy grabbing Natsu's wrist, binding them all to each other.

Mira brought the ribbon up, pausing before she began wrapping it loosely around their wrists and hands. She spoke softer, smiling at the family in front of her. "These are the hands that will hold you through good times and bad. These are the hands that will support you through all of life's challenges. These are the hands that will give you stability and trust, for they will always be there to catch you when you fall."

"May the love you share today carry you on for the rest of your lives and beyond that. May you have the confidence and wisdom to encourage growth within each other, and within yourself. These are the hands that are here for you, and you are here to help when they need a hand."

Mira slowly started unbinding them, but their hands remained on the others' wrist, all sharing smiles and watery eyes as she continued. "These three stand here today to show the world they are committed to one another. Life throws us many challenges, but it's important to know who you have on your team. To show the world your love and commitment towards each other, Gray and Lucy wanted to give you, Natsu, a ring, to show you are an equal."

At the mention of a ring, Raven stood, walking the short distance to hold up the small pillow, Natsu's ring sitting in the center. It matched Gray's in every way aside from the size. The first and last time he wore it was when his partners proposed to him, and since then his hand had felt a little too light.

Once they saw the ring, Lucy and Gray released their hold on their partners' wrists, causing Natsu to let go as well. Lucy plucked the ring from the pillow, whispering a thanks to Raven before the girl went to sit by her mother, blending in with the background once more.

"A ring is a symbol of commitment, a promise to love each other fully for every day until they draw their last breath." Mira took a half-step back, allowing Lucy and Gray to take over.

The two held onto the ring while their other hands gently grabbed Natsu's hand, holding his fingers out so they could get to his ring finger. They touched the ring to the tip of his finger, smiling at him as they recited their own vows simultaneously.

"We give you this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment. As a ring has no ends, neither does our love for you. As we place it on your finger, we commit our hearts and souls to you."

The ring slowly slid up Natsu's finger, his heart pounding harder with every passing second, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning, even if his bottom lip trembled a bit.

"We ask that you wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have said today, and know that we choose you to be our partner from this day and forevermore."

The ring moved to the top of Natsu's finger, the weight comforting. He swallowed, taking in a shuddering breath before slowly exhaling. "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment to you two. I love you both. I promise, I'll wear this ring with pride."

Natsu almost leaned in to kiss them, but pulled back, remembering it wasn't time yet. The three joined hands as they turned to Mira, hearts warm as they worked towards the end of their ceremony.

"May the vows you've exchanged and the rings you wear be a reminder of the love, commitment, and faithfulness you have pledged for one another. May your hands always be joined in friendship, and your hearts always be joined in love. I'm honored to witness your union. We all wish you a lifetime of happiness and love, and we're thankful to be a part of this joyful day to celebrate the bond you three have forged."

Mira looked around at the guests as she raised her voice. "Will you all promise to support and care for them in this life together?"

Natsu felt the rush of happiness when he heard their friends and family agree. Mira nodded, eyes flitting to each person in their relationship. "Do you Gray, Lucy, and Natsu, take each other to be life partners?"

They shared a look, their smiles wide and their eyes gleaming as they all said, "We do!"

"Then without further ado, I now pronounce you life partners!" Mira stepped back as she added, "You may kiss your partners!"

They stepped towards each other, Natsu's hands moving to grab Lucy and Gray's sides as they leaned in. The kiss was met in the center of them, each of their lips touching the other two. While they kissed, their guests cheered and clapped, causing Natsu's cheek to grow hot with a fierce blush.

"Come up here and congratulate the happy throuple!"

Natsu paused in his celebration, looking over at Mira just as Gray and Lucy did as well. He cocked his head while Lucy asked the question on his mind. "Throuple?"

Mira shrugged, her voice nonchalant. "Would you rather me say congratulations on your threelationship?"

Before any of them could answer, they were being bombarded by their friends and family, all wrapping them in hugs and wishing them luck with their life together. For a moment, it seemed like they would never get through all their guests, even if there weren't that many to begin with.

Natsu's family came, consisting of Igneel, Grandeeney, Zeref, and his girlfriend, Mavis. Gray's family came, including Ur, Silver, Ultear, Raven, Lyon, Meredy, and their two kids. No one counted the bun in Meredy's oven as an official guest, but Lucy couldn't help but rub her sister-in-law's stomach when given the chance, saying she was happy they both made it.

Lucy was more restrictive on who she invited from her family. Layla and Jonathan were there, as well as Jude. They were keeping their distance from each other, which was something everyone was thankful for.

Aside from Lucy's parents, she also invited one of her cousins, Laxus, who had expressed that he was okay with her choice in relationships when he first found out. Lucy allowed him to bring a date to the ceremony despite them not knowing the guy beforehand. However, after meeting him and talking for a while, Lucy and her two partners agreed that Freed seemed like a good match for her cousin. The two complemented each other well.

"Lucy!" Levy engulfed her friend in a hug, her large belly bumping against the woman's slim stomach. Levy and Gajeel were expecting twins in four months, and the mother was glowing and waddling, which only served to make her more adorable.

"I'm so glad you three come come!" Lucy was careful with hugging her friend back, swaying side to side as she let out a sound of contentment.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Gajeel approached Natsu, giving his shoulder a soft punch while his other hand held their daughter's. She hid behind her father's leg, only peeking out a few times to see how he was talking to. "Congrats. I'm glad you guys finally got to do this."

Natsu chuckled, rubbing his shoulder while giving the man a wide grin. "How's it going?"

"Hectic plannin' for two more kids, but we're makin' it work."

Natsu nodded, beaming when he looked at Lucy and Levy, wondering what Lucy would look like if she were as pregnant as Levy. He didn't get a chance to think about it too long, his thoughts scrambling when Erza came up, offering him a bone-crushing hug.

 _'What the fuck are her breasts made out of?! Armor?!'_

He had no idea how Jellal could stand hugging Erza, but it wasn't Natsu's business to ask. "Thanks for coming," he said, voice strained as he lost precious oxygen. He took a huge gulp of air when Erza pulled away, thankful for the space.

"No problem. We're happy to get an invite."

Jellal nodded, stepping up beside her with Wendy by his side. She had been their foster kid for over a year, and the couple recently started the process of adoption, saying they couldn't imagine their lives without her.

Jellal gave Natsu a handshake and congratulations, the three moving on do to the same for Gray.

Natsu looked around, take the moment of quiet while he got it. It didn't last long, three people coming up to give Natsu hugs. He returned them full-heartedly, happy they came to show their support. It was something that touched them more than most, seeing as Sting, Rogue, and Yukino were part of their own triad.

Lucy had met them on a polyamorous website that housed discussions, advice, chats, and support for others seeking it. When Lucy found out they lived one town over, she invited them to dinner, and since then the six had been good friends. However, despite the two relationships being triad, there was one main difference between the two. Natsu's was closed while Yukino, Rogue, and Sting's was open.

Natsu remembered that discussion, him, Gray, and Lucy deciding they wanted to close their relationship. There was always the option of them opening it up later in life if they all agreed on it, but for now, the three were comfortable with how things were. And even if they were to open it up, their relationship would always remain the primary.

Natsu had no interest in seeing other people, and he made that clear when they all talked about it. Honesty was important, and after what happened with Cana and Loke in the past, Natsu didn't see himself changing his mind.

 _'Speaking of Cana...'_

"Hey pancake dick!" the busty brunette said, hooking an arm around Natsu's shoulder to pull him in for a hug.

He cringed, almost forgetting the nickname she gave him. Part of him wished Gray hadn't introduced Cana and Mira. He would be fine if he never saw her again, but Mira took a liking to Cana as soon as they met. Gray said he swore he saw some sparks between them when they met at Fairy Tail, and after seeing the two woman mingling together, Natsu was inclined to agree. There was definitely something going on between them, even if they were taking their time.

To his knowledge, they hadn't even kissed, but he doubted anyone would tell him if something did happen behind closed doors.

"Glad you could make it," Natsu said, hoping his voice didn't sound too forced. It wasn't that he hated Cana, he just didn't like remembering anything about the night he met her. Not only was it when he got yelled at for stopping her almost-blowjob, it was also the night Lucy got in that car crash. If he had it his way, he would never have to think about that night again.

Natsu had confessed to Gray and Lucy within the first few months of them all dating what really went on that night. He told them that he had feelings for Lucy back then, but that he lied about it so he could keep dating her. It led to a heavy conversation, but there was no yelling, no one trying to make anyone else feel bad. Natsu apologized for what he did, and Lucy and Gray forgave him.

Their forgiveness lifted a weight off Natsu's shoulders he didn't even know he was carrying. He had hated part of himself for deceiving them, but they accepted his apology. They were all only humans. They were going to make mistakes. The only thing they could do when they made a mistake was own up to it and try to be a better people in the future.

"You kidding? 'Course I had to come!"

Natsu chuckled, shrugging her arm off him. "You just wanted the free booze, huh?"

She shrugged, not bothering to look innocent. "What can I say? I hear alcohol, I come runnin'."

Natsu barked out a laugh before excusing himself, shaking his head as he went in search for his partners. He found them inside setting up the trays of food for their guests. Natsu offered a helping hand, his lips pulling into a toothy grin when he caught sight of the new addition on his left ring finger. It would take a bit to get used to wearing a ring, but it was something Natsu was looking forward to.

The rest of the evening consisted of talking, drinking, and celebrating Natsu, Lucy, and Gray's commitment. Everyone had a great time, even Jude, who mustered up enough courage to tell Lucy he was happy for her. Whether he was being truthful or not, they would never know. However, Natsu couldn't deny he liked seeing Lucy and her father get along.

Family was the most important thing to him, and he hated seeing her and her father arguing.

When the party was over and the guests left, the three cleaned up, not wanting to deal with it later. It took a good forty minutes to return their house back to its original state.

As soon as they finished, they wandered off to the bedroom, consummating their commitment like they had many times before. Natsu never grew tired of being with them. Whether it was lounging around on the couch watching TV, going out on dates between two or three of them, or spending their time in bed exploring each others bodies, Natsu never got bored.

Before Natsu knew it, the three were dressed for bed, but since no one was tired enough for sleep, they all went to the entertainment room to watch a movie. They cuddled on the couch, this time keeping Gray in the middle. Natsu loved the peace that overcame them, his heart feeling full of love from each of his partners. He hoped they felt the same, wanting them to feel just as good as they made him feel.

He looked down at his left hand again, eyes softening when he spotted his ring. He would wear it with pride, because the two people who gave it to him were the most important people in his life.

He closed his eyes, remembering his favorite parts of the day. He was happy they did the commitment ceremony. Even though it had no legal bindings, it felt real in his heart, and that was all that mattered.

He had two people who loved him and made him feel safe and secure. He would do whatever it took to make sure they felt the same way, because they absolutely deserved it and so much more.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those awesome people who reviewed last time:** _ **BukakkeGirl, xxdelightfullxx, CatPeach, Lizxcliff11, Guest, Kitty9453, Guest, Mili, Random-Gaurdian(x2), NatsuHeartfilia0628(x2), DemonicSpider, GeminiS2, Guest, Stellar, Tsuki, misslovely144, Tantan, 0x. illusion. x0, clarelovesnalu514, mautrino, Lodemai04, Anna5949, Weevilcat, and xhope14x!**_

 **References I used for the commitment ceremony:**

 **Polyamory: Married and dating, Season 1, Episode 7. There's a commitment ceremony between a triad. (Which I also watched the whole two seasons for more research for this story before writing it)**

 **Viking triad commitment ceremony on YouTube. I can't put links here, but if you search for that and the video is still up, it should pop up.**

 **Up next, Chapter Thirty-Six: Galuna Island**


	36. Galuna Island

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Galuna Island**

It was true what they said. Time flies when you're having fun. Before Lucy knew it, she was celebrating her two and a half year anniversary with Natsu and Gray. They chose to spend their weekend at one of the most popular tourist spots in Fiore, Galuna Island.

The resort was right on an island in the middle of the ocean, giving the three a great view from their hotel room. However, they were spending more time out and about than in their room, wanting to see as much as they could before their weekend was over. They didn't know how long it would be until their next vacation, so they wanted to make it count.

Starting next week, Lucy was coming off her birth control. In other words, they would start trying to expand their family, and with two guys contributing, they figured it meant she would get pregnant faster. That meant they needed to enjoy all the time they could while it was just the three of them.

Lucy laid out on her beach chaise, soaking up the sun as she listened to the waves crashing and the people around her playing. Two of those people happened to be her partners, Gray and Natsu running back and forth as they tossed a football. It started as a harmless game of catch, but from what she heard, the two were now trying to see who could throw it further, thus resulting in them running all over the place.

As long as they were having fun and didn't disturb anyone, Lucy was content, enjoying the warm rays of sun in peace. That was, until a shadow loomed over her eyes, blocking out that soft heat.

"Hey there, beautiful," a male's voice sounded, causing her nose to scrunch up a bit, but she didn't open her eyes.

Instead, she furrowed her brows as her fingers twitched in annoyance. Something in the pit of her stomach told her danger had just found her, but she brushed it off, assuming she was overreacting. "Could you please move? You're blocking my sun."

"Oh, my bad." A moment later, Lucy felt the heat again. However, it wasn't nearly as enjoyable with someone lurking near her. "So, having fun at the beach?"

Lucy bit her inner cheek, resisting the urge to give him a sarcastic comment. She couldn't stop herself. "I was," she said, trying to sound polite. She heard him trying to talk again, but she cut him off, deciding it would be easier for both of them if she saved him the trouble. "I'm not interested, sorry. Go try someone else."

"Oh come on," he started, his voice starting to get on her nerves. She wondered why it struck a chord with her, her eyes slowly fluttering open to allow the sunlight in. As his face came into focus, she paled, realizing why the voice bothered her and why the man hadn't walked off yet, even after a clear rejection. "You weren't this fiery when we were together. What happened?"

Lucy sat up, no longer able to relax. Her skin crawled as she looked at those red eyes, disgust washing over her as a few memories popped into her head. "Go away."

He jolted back, surprised by her clipped tone. "But Lulu—"

"Not my name!" She cringed, leaning away when he leaned in. "I told you I don't like that nickname." She shook her head, deciding that wasn't the important part. "I'd really appreciate it if you just left. I'm just trying to have a nice day."

"I can make your day nice," he said, reaching a hand out towards her thigh.

"Do it and I slap you," she warned, eyes narrowing as she scooted further away.

He sat in the chair next to her, the one designated for Natsu. "I might like that," he teased, eyes full of amusement.

Lucy shuddered in disgust, shaking her head once more. "Just leave. I'm not interested."

"Aww, don't be like that." He grinned, but it didn't ease her tension in the slightest. "Say, why don't we go back to my hotel room, catch up?"

"Pass."

"Why not?"

Lucy scoffed, not bothering to hold back her anger. "You know why not. I broke up with you because you were too," she gestured to him, "pushy and clingy. What would make you think I'd want to go back to that?!"

She shook her head, not giving him a chance to answer. "That doesn't matter either. Just leave. I'd really rather not do this today, Dan. So could you please just—"

"Lulu—"

"Stop calling me that."

He ignored her glare as he tried to charm her. "We had so much fun together. Come on, it's not like your husband would mind." Dan nodded towards the hotel as if it might entice her. It didn't. "He was okay with it back then."

"And that expired as soon as we broke up. I thought I already explained this to you." She took a deep breath, agitation wearing at her patience. "We haven't even seen each other in years. What makes you think I'd really go up there and sleep with you!"

He held up his hands in a mock surrender, but the salacious smile showed it was all an act. "Whoa, hey, who said anything about sleeping together?" He made his voice softer, but it didn't help change Lucy's mind. "I just wanna talk, maybe, I dunno, kiss a little? What do you say?"

"I say no."

"Don't be like that." He tried reaching out for her thigh again, but she held up her hand, ready to make good on her promise. She wasn't going to allow anyone to touch her without her permission. She didn't care if she used to date them or not. Her body, her rules.

"I swear I will fucking slap you if you lay a finger on me." The bite in her voice caught his attention, causing him to jerk his hand back.

"What's wrong? I thought we had fun together?"

"That doesn't change how creepy and possessive you were," Lucy said, her hand still raised in case he got any bright ideas. She couldn't understand why he was being persistent even though she kept saying no. _'He didn't take the break up well back then either. He's probably just giving it one last shot.'_ She wasn't going to give in though. She broke up with him for a reason, and that reason was painfully obvious now.

He didn't understand that no meant no. While he had never tried forcing himself on her, he did blow up her phone even when she told him not to, he would show up at her work even though she told him not to, and he gave her an overall weird vibe. She dated him for one month, but that month felt way too long. The four times they had mediocre sex wasn't worth the borderline harassment from him.

"Lu—"

"Just go buzz off!" Lucy yelled, not caring who heard her. If he wasn't going to be polite, neither was she. Hell, even if he had been polite she still didn't need to repay him the same kindness. She felt uncomfortable with him around, and she wanted him to know it.

"That's rude," he said, finally wiping that amused grin off his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes trained on her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!" Lucy lowered her hand as it clenched into a fist, a fire burning in her chest as she glared. "I don't owe you anything yet you're acting like I do! I told you I wasn't interested! So leave me alone!"

"But Lucy—"

Dan reached towards her, but she pulled her fist back, reading to punch him. "I swear to fucking god I will smack you if you touch me!" She wasn't putting up with his shit anymore. She came to the beach to have fun with her family, not get picked on by a former extra. He wasn't even one of the good ones, not that it mattered. She only wanted Gray and Natsu, no one else.

Dan's eyes narrowed as he kept his hand out. "Jeez, you don't have to be a bi—"

His voice cut out when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, gripping hard. He looked up, seeing two cold green eyes narrowing at him.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Natsu all but growled.

Dan blinked twice before collecting himself, trying to make his voice sound just as dark as Natsu's, but he couldn't get it right. "What? Are you her new extra?"

"He's our partner," Gray answered, stepping up behind Lucy, placing two gentle hands on her shoulder. Not only was it meant to comfort Lucy, it was a way to show dominance against Dan. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Gray!" Dan tried changing his tone, but it didn't work on anyone. "How've you been buddy?"

"You can drop the act," Natsu said, fingers gripping harder, making Dan flinch. "We heard enough."

"Why don't you stop harassing Lucy? Hmm? I think that'd be in everyone's best interest." Gray stepped around the chair, putting himself between Dan and Lucy. "It'd actually be better if you just left. Okay?"

"But—"

Lucy shook her head, cutting him off. "No buts. Just go. Nothing is going to happen between us ever again, so just drop it and go."

She saw the way Dan clenched his teeth, clearly not liking the rejection. She didn't care. She gave him many opportunities to leave on his own. It wasn't her fault he couldn't take the obvious hints. "Just leave."

Dan opened his mouth to protest, but Gray stopped him. "Listen to her and go. She came here to relax, not to be hit on."

Lucy couldn't say that was true. She enjoyed when Natsu and Gray hit on her, even if they were all already in a relationship. It was nice to have her two men flirting with her, the spark between them not lost despite it being years since they got together.

However, she wasn't interested in other people hitting on her. Natsu and Gray kept her satisfied. She didn't want other people's attention.

"Shoo," Gray said, gesturing for Dan to leave.

Natsu let go of his shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the other man stand. Natsu and Gray didn't back down, waiting until Dan turned and left, grumbling a string of curse words under his breath. They said nothing, letting Dan leave. It was easier that way, letting him get away with calling them assholes. That was better than having him stick around, making Lucy more uncomfortable.

Once Dan was far enough away, the two men looked down at Lucy, Gray taking a seat next to her in the chair while Natsu sat in his chair.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, waiting until she nodded before wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked, reminding Lucy that he didn't know all of her old extras. Gray only knew because he had to approve of them all before she started dating them, but Natsu was left in the dark. She had mentioned a few people she dated over the years, but he never seemed interested in getting to know more about them, so she never pressed to give him the information.

"He's a former extra," Lucy answered, sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair, removing the few knots. "One of the worst ones."

"Was he your shortest?" he asked, sounding curious. Lucy blamed his curiosity on Natsu seeing the guy for himself, otherwise she doubted he would ask more questions.

Lucy shook her head, leaning into Gray's touch. "He was my... third shortest."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked, waiting for her to explain.

She nodded. "I had one that lasted about a week. We had," she snorted as she shook her head, "terrible, terrible sex, but I wanted to give him one more try. I thought maybe he was nervous. Nope. Second time was worse than the first, so I told him it wasn't working out."

She was only looking for sex in extras. What was the point if she couldn't enjoy herself while with them? She figured it was better for everyone if she ended a relationship once she lost interest in the sex, that way she didn't waste anyone's time.

"And that was that guy?" Natsu asked, looking over at where Dan had disappeared to.

Lucy shook her head, gaining his attention. "No, that was the second shortest guy I dated. Dan lasted almost a month. He was... well, you saw him."

"He didn't seem like such a creep when I met him," Gray said, rubbing his hand up and down Lucy's arm. "He put on a good act. Usually I can see through that, but I guess he was pretty good at it."

"His real colors started showing through after about three weeks. Then he started texting and calling me at all hours of the day... and night." Lucy sighed, resting her head against Gray's shoulder while she kept her gaze on Natsu. "Needless to say it didn't last much longer."

Lucy closed her eyes, breathing in Gray's scent. It was mixed with the salty water from the ocean, but it wasn't unpleasant. "The shortest extra lasted one day. We didn't even have sex."

"I remember Gray mentioning that. What ever happened with him?" Natsu asked, causing her to give a small nod against Gray's shoulder.

"I was setting up the first time we would have sex. I told him I needed to call Gray and find out if he was okay with me missing dinner, but before I even made the call the guy said something like it wasn't important, that Gray would figure it out when I didn't show up."

Natsu laughed, but there was no humor behind it. "Wow. What a dick."

"Exactly. I told him that was inappropriate, then he said something like we could just not tell Gray at all and just get a hotel now. I ended it right there." She shivered despite the heat on her skin. "Some people say they're okay with being an extra, but they're not cut out for that type of relationship."

"I never asked," Natsu started, sounding intrigued. "Gray, what was your shortest extra relationship thing?"

While Gray explained that his shortest had been about a week because the woman was too demanding for his tastes, Lucy thought about how long it had been since she dated Dan. That led her to think about how long she had been dating Natsu, her mind boggled when she realized it was going to be four and a half years next month.

Time really did fly fast, but Lucy was enjoying it. She couldn't say every second was perfect, but she was happy with how her life was turning out.

"Lucy," Natsu started, snapping her out of her thoughts. She focused on the huge grin on his face, wondering why he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Wanna go swimming?"

"I don't know," she said, looking at the beach. A swim didn't sound too bad. She wanted to tan more, but maybe a dip in the ocean would calm her nerves after what just happened. She needed some time to connect with her guys to push away the bad feelings lingering in her chest. "Sure."

Before she knew it, Lucy was being lifted into the air. She yelped as Natsu's warm hands grabbed her thighs, hoisting her over his shoulder as he started walking towards the ocean. "Awesome! Let's go!"

Gray laughed as he followed behind, watching as Lucy giggled and squirmed in Natsu's grasp, threatening to drown him if he just tossed her in. Within minutes, Dan was forgotten, the trio enjoying their time together.

It was like they were in their own little world, a place where they felt most comfortable.

* * *

After swimming for an hour, the three made their way back to their hotel room to shower and change for lunch. Despite going to a nice restaurant attached to the hotel, they wore casual clothes. They would be going to a concert once they finished eating, giving them no time to change in between.

When they were escorted to their seats, Lucy saw some of the other patrons dressed similar to them, giving her some relief. She sat down after Gray pulled out her seat, thanking him before watching her two men sit next to her, each taking up one of her sides.

"Your waiter will be right with you," the hostess said before taking off, leaving the three by themselves.

Natsu grinned, grabbing his menu. "I'm glad it's not busy. Maybe we'll get our food faster."

Gray nodded, opening his own menu. "Hopefully. I'm starving."

Lucy browsed the drink options, wondering if she should have any alcohol before the concert. She decided to get a strawberry daiquiri. It wouldn't get her drunk, but it would get her feeling good.

Natsu and Gray ordered sodas, the two deciding they would stay sober. The waiter took down their drink orders, saying he would be back shortly. The three talked about possibly going to the casino tomorrow while they waited, Natsu having a little fun during the conversation by playing footsie with Gray.

Since their table had a tablecloth over it, Natsu slipped out of his shoes, trailing his foot up Gray's leg before spreading his thighs. Gray raised a brow, chuckling lowly when Natsu's foot prodded at his crotch, trying to play with him.

"Why don't you just get under here and do the job right?" Gray asked, completely joking. He thought Natsu could laugh it off, but instead the man looked around, offering a sly smile before he pushed his chair back.

"What are you—" Lucy started, eyes growing wide when she saw Natsu climbing under the table, flipping the cloth so it covered him and Gray's crotch. She looked around the room, thankful they were placed near the back. No one was looking over, so she breathed out a sigh. She couldn't imagine how embarrassed she'd be if Natsu was caught sneaking under the table.

"He's ridiculous," Gray mumbled, pressing his fist to his cheek, trying to conceal his growing blush. That wasn't the only thing growing, his cock swelling as Natsu rubbed over his pants, causing Gray's heart to pound as he hardened. It was no secret between the three of them that Gray got off doing things in public, but since the risk of getting caught was too great, they usually didn't get too intimate when people could see them.

"What's he doing?" Lucy asked, keeping her voice to a whisper. She pressed her thighs together, wondering what was going on beneath the table. She enjoyed watching them, always surprised by the mood they went with. Sometimes they were soft and affectionate, other times they went at it like animals, carnal desire driving them to go rougher than usual.

Her core throbbed as she thought of the possibilities, that pulse only growing when Gray supplied her with an answer.

" _Fuck_ ," he moaned, hoping no one heard him. "He's... he's stroking me." His pants were unzipped, his cock pulled out while Natsu's hand rubbed up and down, lubricated with his saliva.

"Yeah?" Lucy felt her chest and neck heating up with a blush, but she didn't bother stopping herself from thinking about it. "How's it feel?"

Gray bit back a moan, his free hand grabbing the napkin with his silverware in it, needing something to hold tight to counteract the pleasure coursing through his system, that sensation heightened when he thought about how many people were in the restaurant. The place wasn't packed, but there were people a few tables away, all unsuspecting of the things going on at Gray's table.

"Feels good," Gray whispered, closing his eyes before lowering his head. His knuckles turned white from gripping his napkin harder, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

Lucy rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve the dull ache. "Yeah? Think you could finish?"

That question caused Gray to groan, the blush on his face spreading. "Pr-probably... Shit."

Lucy looked around again, making sure the coast was clear. She watched Gray's expressions change, her imagination running wild as he started panting. She could tell he was trying to keep himself calm to not arouse suspicion, but she knew he wanted to be more vocal about what was happening to him, especially when Natsu switched it up.

" _Oh fuck_ ," Gray mumbled, his fist shaking as pleasure shot through every nerve in his body. "Why's his mouth so hot?"

Lucy didn't know the answer to that question, but she knew one thing. Her panties were soaked, the ache growing too uncomfortable. She wanted to touch herself, but there was already too much happening at the table. The more they did, the more riskier it became. She decided to resist, happy at least one of them was getting off.

Lucy's eyes widened when she felt a hot hand sliding up her leg, a small squeak escaping her as she realized what was going on. She let Natsu part her legs, taking in a deep breath when his fingers brushed against the wet patch on her panties. She imagined his teasing grin, her body flooding with heat as he pushed her panties aside, fingers playing with her entrance.

She gathered the tablecloth, pulling it over her lap so no one would see Natsu's hand under her skirt. Her eyes found Gray, nodding when he mouthed the words _'you too?'_. He groaned again, biting the fist by his face, keeping himself from moaning too loudly.

Natsu's fingers gathered her arousal before rubbing her clit, the skin smooth and slippery. His mouth took in over half of Gray's cock, the angle preventing him from taking everything in. Lucy slid a little in her chair, spreading her legs shamelessly so Natsu could slip a finger into her pussy, her warm wet walls welcoming him with a squeeze.

Natsu planned on finishing them off, but once he heard the waiter's voice again, he stilled, not wanting to risk making his partners moan while the other guy was around.

"Your food is almost ready. Can I get you any refills?"

"Umm, n-no," Lucy said, her voice trembling like her inner walls. "Thank you."

Gray cleared his throat before talking, voice rough and thick. "I'm good too. Thanks."

"What about your friend?" the waiter asked, his tone suggesting he didn't know where Natsu was. He wanted to keep it that way, not wanting to get them banned from the restaurant.

"He's our boyfriend," Lucy said, causing Natsu to smile around Gray's cock. His tongue ran along the underside of his length, feeling the member throbbing with need. "And I think he'll be fine. Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'll be back when your food's ready."

Natsu waited a moment before resuming his earlier ministrations, mouth massaging Gray's cock while his fingers teased Lucy's pussy. However, they only let him carry on for a few seconds before Gray reached under the table, grasping Natsu's hair to pull him off.

"Not here," Gray said, keeping his voice firm as he moved his hand, cupping Natsu's cheek. "Later."

Natsu made sure Gray could feel him nod before he pulled back, licking the finger that had been inside of Lucy before turning towards his chair. He didn't know if he was okay to come out yet, so he took out his phone, typing a message while trying not to accidentally fall. He had to balance himself under the table since it wasn't too big. If he didn't, he was sure to ruffle the tablecloth and give himself away.

He heard Lucy's purse vibrating on the table before a soft click let him know she was opening it. He waited until she said, "Yes," before coming out, happy no one saw him as he reclaimed his seat.

Natsu had to adjust himself under the table, his erection pressing against his shorts. He was still hot and horny, and judging by the way Lucy and Gray squirmed in their seats, they were too. They couldn't do anything until after the concert, leaving them uncomfortable until they cooled down.

Eating helped settle Natsu's lust-driven brain, scarfing down his food alongside his partners, the three occasionally talking about the concert they were about to attend. It was a few blocks down so they wouldn't have to drive, something Natsu was thankful for. He still hadn't gotten over his motion sickness despite being twenty-five years old.

After the three finished eating and paid the bill, they walked to the venue hand in hand in hand. They ignored the odd stares, feeling secure in their relationship. They knew they loved each other, and that was all that mattered. It wasn't anyone's business what they did.

Of course, they had to stop holding hands eventually. It wasn't because they cared about what other people thought. It was just hard to walk that way down a sidewalk without getting in people's way, causing them to separate a few times.

The line to get in was long, but they kept themselves entertained until they were able to enter the venue.

The concert itself was fun. They bought general admission tickets so they could stand by the stage instead of sit in the back. Gray and Natsu stood next to each other with Lucy in front of them in the middle, that way they were all close together and wouldn't get separated by the crowd.

They danced, sang, and shared a few beers before they headed back to their hotel, ready to finish what they started in the restaurant.

* * *

" _That's it_ ," Gray praised, running his hand through Natsu's hair as the man pleasured him, hot tongue running up and down his cock before his lips wrapped around his member, taking him in deep. Lucy was right behind Gray, her hands roaming his chest and abs while she kissed his neck. "Fuck _yes!_ "

Natsu pulled back, letting the head of Gray's cock rest against his lips as he asked, "Do you like the way I suck you?"

Gray groaned as he tried to get Natsu to take his cock again, a moan slipping past his lips when he did. " _Absolutely!_ I fucking love it."

"He's very talented with his mouth," Lucy said, caressing Natsu's cheek while he serviced Gray. "And so sexy. Just hear the way he moans around your cock."

Natsu closed his eyes as he moaned, fingers digging into Gray's thighs as he deepthroated Gray, loving the slight pain that came when Gray tightened his grip on his hair. He had to pull back after a minute, his throat sore while saliva dripped down the corners of his mouth, but it was worth it to see the flushed expression on Gray's face.

Natsu rose to his feet, lips pressing against Gray's as his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him so he wouldn't miss a moment of pleasure. He moaned when he felt a hand on him, unsure whose it was until he felt the grip, the smaller, softer hands belonging to Lucy.

Natsu kissed Gray until he felt a hand on his cheek, tugging him off. Lucy sealed her lips against his next, the two moaning as Gray peppered Natsu's neck with kisses. He wasn't sure how long they switched partners, but eventually the three broke apart so the men could attend to Lucy, seeing as they hadn't touched her yet.

" _Oooooh fuck!_ "

Lucy's back arched as her hips rocked, chasing Natsu's mouth. His head of pink hair was between her legs, his talented mouth pressed against her core while Gray's hands and mouth touched her breasts.

Natsu moved upwards, focusing on her clit while the tips of his fingers danced around her lower lips, purposely avoiding touching her there. Lucy squirmed, whining when he didn't give in. He teased her body, tracing around her soaked pussy before rubbing her inner thighs, grinning when she pouted, his name sounding cute when she moaned it.

" _Natsuuu!_ Please!"

His tongue moved faster against her clit, but he didn't give in fully yet, deciding instead to play with her wet folds, loving how slick her arousal made her. He heard her breathing getting shakier, her thighs tensing as she trembled. Natsu looked up, seeing Gray's mouth sealed around a nipple while his fingers rolled its twin, making sure she wasn't being neglected.

" _Please! Oh fuck!_ Please don't stop! I-I'm so close!"

She slammed her head against the bed when Natsu pushed two fingers into her body, her walls clenching around the new intruders. He curled his fingers, rubbing until he found the spot that made her hips jerk.

"Gr- _Gray! Natsu!_ Oh god damn! Y- _yes! Yes!_ "

Lucy fisted Natsu and Gray's hair as she came, not caring how loud she was being. She rode out her orgasm, loving the fact that her men didn't pull away from her until she was coming down, her body tingling with pleasure.

"What should we do now?" Natsu asked, giving her slit a long, tortuous lick.

She spasmed when he flicked over her clit, the nub swollen from the lovely attention they gave her.

Lucy swallowed, her throat feeling dry from panting. She hadn't realized how worked up she was until she tried sitting up, already knowing what she wanted them to do to her. She didn't know if it was the booze in her system, but she wanted something she didn't ask for much. However, after telling them her request, they seemed up for the challenge.

"Fuck me like I'm your dirty little whore."

Natsu's eyes widened for a second before looking at Gray, the two taking a deep breath as they turned to her. He sat up, placing his hands on her thighs to spread her legs more.

"You really want that?" Natsu asked, grabbing her hips. He jerked her towards him, her ass sliding against his throbbing member. He was ready to take her at a moment's notice, but he wanted to make sure that was what she wanted first.

"Please!" Lucy begged, rolling her hips to entice him.

He nodded, readjusting himself before grabbing the base of his cock, rubbing his tip against her entrance. "You want it rough too?" he asked, his tip sliding against her clit, loving the soft moan she emitted.

Lucy nodded, her fingers digging into his thighs. " _Yes!_ Give it to me now!"

Natsu didn't give her a chance to take another breath, slamming his full length into her. She gasped, but it turned into a moan when he started pulling out, her body moving with his thrusts as he started pounding into her.

Gray watched with a smirk on his face, giving himself lazy strokes while he watched them fuck like animals, Natsu growling and Lucy whimpering. If he didn't know any better he would say he was hurting her, but Lucy knew the safe words and how to use them. Not only that, he could see the way she met his thrusts, trying to fuck him harder. She wanted it just as badly as Natsu did, the two fucking like their lives depended on it.

Or more accurately, they fucked like they were going to die, and that was the last time they would get to experience that type of pleasure.

Gray didn't interfere as they moved against one another, knowing he would get his turn with her next. Part of their relationship was the individual relationships between them, and sometimes that meant he wasn't going to be included in every activity they did.

That was perfectly fine with him considering he had his own private time with both his partners. They had to nurture all four relationships going on, otherwise it wouldn't be balanced. While it was impossible to keep score, it was important to make sure everyone had the time they needed with each other to keep the bonds of love strong.

"You like that don't you?! _Fuck!_ " Natsu's voice snapped Gray out of his thoughts, the words flying out of his mouth making even him blush.

"Y- _Yes!_ I love it!" Lucy had grabbed a hold of Natsu's shoulders and hoisted herself up, allowing her to ride his cock while he sat there. " _Ahhhh!_ " She leaned in, pressing her lips to Natsu's ears as she moaned. "Fuck your little whore! _Fuck!_ I love the way you fuck me!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's ass, spreading her as he thrust upwards into her, causing her to let out a choked sob. She tugged at his hair while her other hand clung to his body, using him as support as she bounced on his cock, the room filling with their lewd sounds and strangled moans.

Natsu paused his thrusting long enough to pull her off him, turning her around before he buried himself in her again. She was left exposed to Gray, her breasts heaving with every delicious pump Natsu gave her body.

Lucy pressed her lips into a thin line to muffle her moans, but Natsu wasn't letting her get away with it that easily. Gray watched in fascination as he pried her mouth open with his hand, hooking two fingers into her mouth to keep it open.

"That's not gonna work, sweetheart," he teased, letting out a dark chuckle as he rammed her from behind harder, his other hand holding her sweaty, writhing body against him.

Lucy moaned loudly, her chest, neck, and face covered in a flush as he fucked her hard, giving her what she asked for.

"Do you like being put on display?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy's eyes to flit to Gray, a new whimper tearing from her throat as she nodded her head, the masochist in her shining through. "Touch yourself. Give him a real nice show."

Lucy did as he said, her shaky hand dragging down her body until she reached her core, Natsu's cock sliding in and out effortlessly with how aroused she was. She dripped down their thighs and on the bed, but neither cared as she started rubbing her clit, eyes locked with Gray the whole time.

Natsu pumped into her for a few more minutes with Lucy on complete display before he came, his arm tightening around Lucy's waist to hold her against him as he filled her, Lucy's inner walls massaging his length as she experienced her own release. The passion didn't die out, Natsu's mouth pressing against her neck to leave her kisses and bites as he emptied himself, getting her better prepared for Gray.

Natsu watched as Lucy climbed off him, careful to make sure his cum didn't slide out. He ran his hands up and down her back before going lower, hand lingering on her ass before he moved aside, letting Gray take over.

Gray chuckled, setting a hand on Lucy's back, admiring her body as his other hand stroked his cock. "Do you even need more?" he asked, his tone teasing. His fingers trailed down to her exposed sex, playing with her sopping wet entrance. He shuddered, imagining himself penetrating her. "You look pretty satisfied."

Lucy shifted on the bed, pointing her firm ass towards him. She looked over her shoulder, batting her beautiful brown eyes at him. "I want you inside me," she whispered, her demeanor changing from earlier. Instead of being the dirty girl she was a moment ago, she turned shy, sucking in her bottom lip before chewing on it. "Please?"

He groaned, nodding as he put his hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks to get a better look at her before he leaned in, tasting her overflowing arousal. He could taste Natsu's cum when he thrust his tongue in deep, loving the flavor of their combined fluids.

"That feels good," Lucy moaned, gently rubbing her core against his face, smearing the wetness on his chin and nose, but he didn't mind. He even moved to her asshole, giving her a nice tease that made her whimper with need.

He continued to eat her out while Natsu laid down near the head of the bed. Just like how Gray stayed out while they were at it, Natsu stayed out and watched.

Gray didn't bother teasing Lucy, sliding his cock into her wet heat, letting out a low moan before he started thrusting, loving the feeling of having Lucy wrapped tightly around his cock, especially after Natsu warmed her up.

" _Fuck!_ You feel great!" He slid his hands up and down her body as he fucked her from behind, enjoying the sweet sounds coming from her pretty mouth. He rolled his hips, thrusting in and out, increasing his speed as Lucy voice grew louder. "So hot and wet!"

He reached around her thigh, placing his hand between her legs. His fingers stroked her clit, causing her to squeeze him repetitively as she neared her end, Gray not relenting until she was a moaning mess beneath him.

Gray continued fucking her, eyes flitting to Natsu when he felt himself missing something. He parted his lips, letting out a grunt before he found his rough voice. "Natsu, come here."

He watched as Natsu moved to all fours, crawling towards his partner. Gray stilled his hips, causing Lucy to thrust back, fucking herself on his cock. She didn't want to miss a moment of pleasure. He grinned, eyes falling to her ass to watch for a minute before returning his gaze to Natsu.

"What'd you need?" Natsu asked, fingers twitching by his sides, eager to please his partner.

"Kiss me. On the lips, neck, chest, wherever. I just need to feel you on me."

Natsu nodded, pushing himself up so he was on his knees. He pressed his open mouth to Gray's throat, kissing him as his tongue moved against his skin. He kissed Gray's neck, jaw, even taking a moment to suck on his earlobe to earn a throaty moan.

Natsu felt Gray's body moving again, knowing he had resumed fucking Lucy. He didn't let that stop him from kissing his partner anywhere he could reach, lips wrapping around one of Gray's nipples to tease the small bud.

Natsu heard Gray's grunts and Lucy's whimpers, his hands traveling over Gray and Lucy's body as the two moved with each other, creating the most enticing sounds Natsu had ever heard. He loved watching the two of them fuck, but he enjoyed it better when he got to participate. He filled in the gaps, making sure both were getting what they needed to achieve climax.

Natsu moved to kiss Gray, lips sliding and tongues dancing, the two taking turns thrusting their wet muscle into the other's mouth, earning heavy moans and bites to their lips when left exposed.

Gray was more vocal about when he was going to come, separating from Natsu as he increased his speed. "Touch her. Fuck! Make sure she finishes first."

Natsu nodded, taking that challenge as he laid down, pushing his head under her so he could latch on to one nipple while his hand sought out her clit, rubbing the nub fervently until she was shaking, her body tensing as her inner walls clamped tightly around Gray's cock, giving him that lasted needed push before he was seeing stars, filling Lucy with his thick, hot seed.

Natsu slowed his movements, weaning her off the sensations before pulling back, letting Gray be the one who pet her body before he removed himself from her. Lucy's core was dripping with everyone's fluid, but that only made them feel good. They loved sharing each other, especially when it got Lucy in the daze-like state she was in after that fucking. They were all lightheaded, thoroughly pleasured.

After a moment of resting, the three got up to wash off, knowing they would be a sticky mess if they didn't take care of it soon. While Lucy took a shower, Natsu cleaned up in the sink. He would hop in when the shower was free. He couldn't go to sleep how he was.

His body was sweaty, his skin turning clammy as he started drying. He stepped aside to let Gray use the sink, watching the man use a washcloth on himself.

"It'll be weird," Gray started, gently wiping the arousal and semen off his cock.

Natsu cocked his head, not understanding what Gray meant. "What will?"

"Coming in Lucy without her being on birth control." Gray tossed the small towel on the floor before running a hand through his hair, getting the damp strands out of his eyes. "Right?"

Natsu swallowed, cupping the back of his neck as he turned, leaning against the counter. "Uh, yeah." He got quiet after that, letting the three of them go about their normal clean up routine, trapped in his mind as his thoughts raced. He wanted to tell them, but he was nervous. It had been a while since he hesitated to tell them something that was on his mind. He didn't know how they would take it.

However, he knew he had to say something. Honesty was crucial in their relationship. It wasn't that Natsu was lying, but he was withholding part of the truth by not telling his partners how he truly felt.

He took a deep breath as he entered the shower after Gray finished, letting the hot water wash his mess away. When he got out, he toweled off, grabbing just a pair of boxers to wear since they were going to bed soon.

Natsu decided to wait until they were all in the main room of their hotel before breaking the news to them, sitting at the edge of the bed while they laid at the head of it, both giving him questioning glances when he didn't move towards them.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, sitting up before moving closer. Gray followed her, the two sitting less than a foot away before settling in their spots.

Natsu swallowed thickly, trying to think of the best way to tell them. He had been overthinking about the issue off and on now for about a month, but he didn't know how to break it to them. He took a shaky breath, holding out two hands towards his partners in hopes they would know what he needed.

They did, both grabbing a hand to nurture, giving him delicate touches as they listened in, allowing him all the time he needed. "There's something I need to talk to you two about. I'm... I'm not sure how big of a deal it is since I've never been in a situation like this before, and I know you two haven't either, but I've been thinking about it for a while, and I just..."

Natsu had to take a few deep breaths, wishing his heart would stop pounding so hard. He looked at Lucy and Gray before his gaze fell to the space of bed between them, hoping they would understand where he was coming from and not take offense.

"Lucy's coming off birth control next week, and while I'm excited for that, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to start a family with you guys. I've wanted it for a while and I think it'll be good for us, it's just..."

"Take your time," Gray said, thumb smoothing over Natsu's skin.

He nodded, needing to do just that. "I was thinking about starting to... to wear... condoms."

He felt rather than saw them tense, clearly not expecting that news. "What?" Lucy asked, just as Gray cocked his head.

"Why?"

Natsu gulped around the lump in his throat, feeling his blood roaring in his ears. He forced a smile, but it didn't feel right, so he dropped it. "I was just thinking... you two have been planning on having a kid for years, even before you met me, and even though I'll still be there and love it, I thought it'd be better if Lucy's first kid came from Gray." He paused, letting that sink in. "I want Lucy's first kid to be for sure Gray's."

He looked up, seeing their different facial expressions. Lucy was blinking, her eyes wide and mouth parted, whereas Gray's brows were pinched together, looking deeper in thought. The two needed their own moment to process what Natsu said, both sharing a look before turning to their partner again.

"Where's this coming from?" Lucy asked, smoothing her hand up and down his arm. "Have we made you feel excluded from this?"

Natsu shook his head, hating the guilt in Lucy's eyes. It didn't belong there. "That's not it. It's just, you two planned on having a kid together long before you even met me. I want you to have that."

Natsu looked to Gray when he felt the man squeezing his hand, giving him a reassuring smile before he spoke. "DNA doesn't matter to me. I'll be the father just as much as you are. Doesn't matter if they come out with pink or black hair. Hell, it could be blonde for all I care."

Gray chuckled, holding Natsu and Lucy's attention. "As long as they're healthy, I'm happy. I want us to be a family. We'll be parents together no matter whose DNA is in there. Okay?"

Natsu's heart warmed as he soaked it all in, seeing the genuine happiness in Gray's dark eyes. It was enough to get him to believe him, but just in case, he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Gray said, leaning in to press a kiss to Natsu's lips, the man responding immediately. It was brief, lasting a few seconds before Gray was pulling back, finding his spot again before he continued. "I like the idea of us both contributing. I think it'll get her pregnant faster."

Lucy snorted, shaking her head softly. "I'm fine if it happens right away or later. No pressure either way."

When they turned their heads towards her, she smiled. "I'm with Gray though. I don't care who's the biological father. You'll both be amazing dads." Her smile reached her eyes, light dancing behind that beautiful earthy color. "I know you'll both love and care for our child. It doesn't matter to me whose DNA goes in, as long as we get a happy and healthy baby out of it."

Natsu nodded, unable to stop the smile from spreading over his face. He was worried they would feel cheated somehow if he ended up being the biological father, but he saw their points crystal clear. They would all be parents no matter what because family wasn't always related by blood.

"Thank you," Natsu whispered, leaning forward as he wrapped his arms around them, pulling them in for a hug.

They hugged him back, Lucy smoothing her hand over his back while Gray patted his shoulder, the two offering him the support he needed.

"Thank you for being honest with us," Lucy said, turning to press a kiss to his neck, right over his scar.

"That took a lot of courage, thank you," Gray whispered, nuzzling the crook of Natsu's neck.

"I'm seriously so fucking lucky," Natsu breathed out, feeling that statement in his heart and soul. He couldn't imagine his life without them, and thanks to the love and bond they had together, he didn't have to. They were committed for life, the three of them taking on the word with each other by their sides.

"If you ever want to tell us something, feel free to do it." Lucy squeezed him, smiling against his skin. "We love you, Natsu. We're always going to listen, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Just a pesky thought that wouldn't go away on its own," Natsu said, managing a small grin.

Some people spent their whole lives searching for that perfect person for them, but Natsu was fortunate. He found two people who loved and cared for him beyond words. There was no one else he'd rather raise children with than Lucy and Gray. They were his partners in life, and together they would take on the world.

"Was there anything else?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to shake his head.

"No, that was it. I just didn't want anyone upset with how things turned out."

"I promise, I won't be," Gray said, pulling back so he could look Natsu in the eyes. "We'll be equal fathers, no matter what."

Natsu nodded, loving the sound of that.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your continued support! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those of you who left me feedback last time: _CatPeach, sarahelle04, xxdelightfullxx, Weevilcat, BukakkeGirl, sassykitten1701, misslovely144, GeminiS2, Stellar, Lodemai04, Anna5949, aislyn98, NatsuHeartfilia0628(x2), Pein's number 1 Girl, TheLochNessy, xhope14x, Random-Gaurdian, 0x. illusion. x0, Guest, Lizxcliff11, mautrino, shadow31802, Tantan, araaralucy, clarelovesnalu514, Guest, Tsuki, and poodlekin500!_**

 **Up next, Chapter Thirty-Seven: Next chapter in their lives**


	37. Next chapter in their lives

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Next chapter in their lives**

" _Ooooooh fuck!_ Yes! Right there! Gr- _Gray!_ Fucking give it to me!"

Natsu's hands fisted the sheets as he buried his face into the bed, trying but failing to cover his moans. Gray was behind him, his bruising grip on Natsu's hips as he thrust into him, driving his partner insane.

" _Ahhhhhh!_ So _fucking_ good!" Natsu moaned, tears threatening to spill as they collected in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to come, but he couldn't, the ring around his cock and balls preventing him from doing so. If the device wasn't on him, he knew he would have finished by then, Gray's long, slow strokes pleasuring the nerves in and around his ass.

He loved the way Gray spread him, letting out a choked sob every time Gray purposely pulled all the way out, only to tease his hole before pushing back in. He enjoyed feeling Gray thrusting through his ring of muscles, pleasure coursing through his body every time Gray moved in and out of his tight ass.

"You're so hot," Gray grunted, giving Natsu a hard thrust, making him gasp before he did it again, this time groaning at the sensation. " _Fuck yeah._ You feel so fucking good wrapped around me!"

Natsu closed his eyes when Gray leaned over, his pulse increasing when he felt lips pressing against his shoulder. Natsu arched his back, making it easier for Gray to kiss him, the pleasure spiking when Gray sunk his teeth in his skin, a ragged moan tearing from Natsu's throat in response.

Since his mouth wasn't pushed against the bed, Gray could hear every delicious sound Natsu made. He rewarded him with a spank, Natsu's ass clamping tighter around his cock while he continued to ram into him, pulling Natsu's hips back every time to make the thrusts deeper.

" _Fuck!_ I love the way you squeeze me!"

Natsu moaned, purposely clenching to give Gray a treat. "Fuck me harder! _Please!_ "

Gray gave him what he asked for, gripping his hips harder as he pounded him from behind, their sweaty bodies moving in sync with each other.

" _Graaaay!_ " Natsu whined, body writhing as it tried to prepare itself for a release that wouldn't come. " _Gray!_ I think I wanna take it off! _Oh fuuuuck!_ "

"Does it hurt?" Gray asked, pulling his mouth from Natsu's shoulder before dragging his tongue against the bite, admiring the small indents in his skin.

"No," Natsu murmured, ass clenching again when Gray spanked him. " _Gaaah!_ "

"Then why do you wanna take it off?" Gray asked, hands sliding over Natsu's body as he leaned back, feeling Natsu tighten when he left light scratches down his back, knowing Natsu wanted more but not giving it to him.

Natsu's body tensed as he pushed back, meeting Gray's thrusts. "I wanna come," he moaned, a growl reverberating in his chest when Gray reached around, fingers gripping his cock. "I need it!"

"If I take this off you're gonna come now. Are you sure you want that?" Gray's fingers toyed with the ring, ready to release him at any second.

Natsu nodded, his face burning with a flush as he whimpered. " _Please!_ I-I want it so bad!"

Instead of teasing Natsu, Gray obeyed, unsnapping the cock ring to let it fall on the bed. Natsu's body went rigid as his head slumped forward, his walls clamping tightly around Gray's cock as his body pulsed.

" _Oh god!_ " Natsu moaned, a rush of pleasure hitting him at full force. He came hard, his body surging with every mini release, the powerful sensation prolonged since Gray didn't stop, his hips still rolling, cock sliding in and out of Natsu's body.

"Damn," Gray groaned, pulling out of Natsu's ass. Before he could say anything, Natsu was thrusting backwards, whimpering as his hands clenched the sheets.

"No! I want you inside me!"

Gray chuckled, holding the base of his cock as his other hand landed on Natsu's ass, spreading one of his cheeks to see his hole. Gray teased him, sliding his cock against Natsu's twitching ring of muscles while the man whined, the sound making Gray's body shudder in pleasure.

" _Graaaaaay!_ Please!"

Gray pushed into Natsu's ass, his hand coming up to fist that soft pink hair as he slammed into him, causing Natsu to cry out. "Yes! _Ooooooh!_ Oh god _yes!_ "

"I was going to ask if I could keep going anyways," Gray said, puffing out hot breaths as his hips snapped, giving Natsu what he wanted. "But I guess that answers my question."

"Please don't stop!" Natsu yelled, his body feeling like it was consumed with fire, heat flooding every nerve. "I'm not finished yet!"

Gray grinned, loving how insatiable Natsu could be in the bedroom. The man had already come, yet he was begging for more, literally. If Gray wanted, he could make Natsu really beg, but he didn't want to spend the time doing that. He would rather fuck Natsu's tight ass, his cock sliding in and out, covered in lube and his pre-cum.

Gray snarled, his voice dark as he said, "I want you to ride me."

Natsu tried nodding, but Gray's grip on his hair prevented him from doing so. Instead, he moaned out his response. "Fuck, that sounds good!"

Gray's thrusts slowed as he prepared himself to pull out, taking his time as his member slid out of Natsu's body. Natsu hated the empty feeling left behind, but it wouldn't be there for long, the two men shifting positions to get more comfortable.

After pushing the pillows on the floor and laying a towel down, Gray sat at the head of the bed, waiting for Natsu to make his move. Natsu eagerly climbed on Gray, straddling his hips.

He planted his feet on the bed, gripping the headboard behind him to use as leverage as he sat down, Gray's cock sliding into his ass since Gray held the base, holding it up so Natsu found it easily.

" _Ooooooh!_ That's it!" Tight heat consumed Gray's dick, his hands moving to Natsu's ass to help him ride his cock, squeezing each cheek in his hand as he moved up and down, drawing out moans from both men.

Gray tossed his head back, eyes slamming shut as he grunted. "So _goooood!_ "

Natsu nodded, gasping as he thrust downwards, feeling Gray's member filling him over and over again, the sensation building as pleasure racked his body. He felt his cock swell, his stamina returning for round two. He knew he wasn't finished earlier, needing a second release.

Natsu's erection bobbed with every thrust, neither man stopping it from moving as he continued fucking himself on Gray's cock. His mood changed with the position, taking on a more dominating role despite being on the receiving end. That didn't stop him from taking the lead, giving Gray a great show and even better fuck.

Natsu didn't hesitate to kiss Gray, his actions rough, driven by carnal desire. He bounced on that thick cock, taking him in deep, especially when Gray spread his ass more, allowing him to sink further down.

Natsu nipped at Gray's bottom lip, taking the flesh between his teeth before rolling it, earning a groan and spank to the ass. His walls clamped around Gray's length, a smirk pulling at Natsu's lips when his partner let out a cry of pleasure. Natsu increased his speed, pushing past the burn he felt in his thighs as he moved up and down, enjoying every inch of Gray's long, thick cock.

"Do you want," Gray started, pulling away from the kiss so he could moan in Natsu's ear, "to come with me inside you again, or in my mouth when I finish?"

Natsu squeezed around Gray's cock, his heart thrumming from the thought of filling Gray's throat with his hot seed. "Definitely your mouth," Natsu mumbled, not thinking straight as he dragged his tongue against Gray's throat, feeling the man shiver beneath him. "You taste so fucking good!"

Gray chuckled, his hips rocking to meet Natsu's downward thrusts. "How? I'm covered in sweat."

Natsu sucked Gray's earlobe into his mouth, tugging on it to make Gray moan. He darted his tongue into Gray's ear, knowing he was driving his partner crazy as he said, "Exactly. Tastes _fucking amazing!_ "

" _Fuck_ ," Gray murmured before covering Natsu's mouth with his, forcing his tongue deep inside to swallow every moan Natsu offered. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, spending a moment grinding on Gray's cock instead of riding it.

It didn't seem to matter what he did, Gray enjoyed all of it. He even encouraged it by digging his fingers into Natsu's ass, helping him move against him. The carnal desire left when Gray started kissing down Natsu's neck, lips sucking on his throat before moaning the three words that made Natsu's heart flutter and his chest warm. "I love you."

Natsu found himself smiling, using one hand to cradle Gray's head as he started riding him again, loving the way that long cock filled him with every thrust. "I love you too. _Fuck!_ "

Gray gripped Natsu's ass, pushing him up to let him know he needed him off. Natsu reluctantly pulled up, feeling Gray's cock slip out of his hole. Before he could ask why he had to get off, Gray was moving, shifting down so he was lying on his back. "Okay, try that."

Natsu felt Gray's tip teasing his hole, running over the crack of his ass a few times before he started pushing upwards, Natsu adjusting the position so he went in smoothly. He groaned when that cock entered him again, pleased by the new angle, even if it meant he couldn't kiss Gray since they were too far apart.

"So fucking gorgeous."

Natsu moved to rest on his shins, letting Gray do most of the work for a moment by bucking up, thrusting in and out of Natsu. Gray's hands roamed Natsu's firm chest and tight abs before finding purchase on his sides, holding him still as he fucked into him, the two moaning as he picked up the pace.

Neither touched Natsu's leaking cock, even after Natsu started riding Gray again. He couldn't wait to have that warm mouth around his dick, wanting to come by his mouth. He let that thought flow through his mind as he rode Gray hard and fast, their growls and moans mixing until Gray's voice grew strained, signalling he was near his end.

Sure enough, Gray tipped his head back, eyes slamming shut as he shouted, " _Fuuuck!_ I'm almost there!"

Gray lifted his legs a bit, pushing Natsu forward. While Natsu was worried Gray's cock would slid out, Gray was busy reaching a hand up to cup Natsu's neck, pulling him in for a kiss as he sat up. Their lips moved fluidly as Natsu's hips rolled, feeling Gray's thighs moving as well to deepen the thrusts.

Natsu panted, sweat dripping down his body as he felt himself approaching the edge. He didn't want to come yet, holding out, needing Gray to finish before him. They kissed while Gray's hands groped at Natsu's body, touching every inch of skin he could reach except Natsu's throbbing member. He was glad, knowing he wouldn't last if Gray touched him there.

Natsu leaned back, resting his hands on Gray's chest, feeling that rapid heartbeat against his palm as he fucked him. "You like that?" Natsu teased, earning a prolonged moan from his partner.

" _Fuuuuck!_ You know I do! _Shit!_ Al-almost! _Almost! Fuck!_ I'm c-coming! _Nnngghhhh!_ "

Natsu felt Gray's cock pulsing as he came, filling his ass with that hot liquid. Natsu's eyes fluttered closed as he stilled his hips, wanting Gray to empty himself in him. "Fill me up!"

" _Oh god!_ " Gray's nails dug into Natsu's sides as he came, pure pleasure shooting through every nerve of his body. He always loved coming inside Natsu's ass, the tight, hot space making everything feel that much hotter.

He gave short thrusts into Natsu as he finished, slowly letting go of his grip on Natsu's body, moaning when Natsu began pulling off his spent cock.

Despite wanting to rest after that amazing orgasm, he had something else he wanted to do far more. His hands grabbed Natsu's ass, pulling him up his body until Natsu was straddling his chest. His lips wrapped around Natsu's tip, ready to suck him off.

He gave him slow licks and gentle sucks, enjoying the desperation growing on Natsu's face as he took his time. He could do that for a while, but only two minutes passed by of Gray teasing Natsu before they heard a soft knock on the bedroom door, halting both of their movements.

Natsu looked over his shoulder as Gray resumed his ministrations, one finger dipping under Natsu's parted legs before finding his ass, ready to finger fuck him for the added fun.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, failing to keep the need out of his voice. He panted, chest heaving as he felt Gray's tongue running over every inch of his thick, throbbing cock.

"Hey! Sorry if I'm interrupting," Lucy said, her voice muffled by the door separating them. "I couldn't help but hear Gray coming..."

Natsu chuckled, fingers weaving in that dark hair as he gave Gray's mouth a thrust, trying to stuff as much of his cock into him as possible without him gagging. "Yeah, he was pretty loud."

Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu, but that didn't stop his devilish tongue from running up and down Natsu's shaft, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

He heard Lucy laugh a little before asking, "Does that mean you two are available now? If not that's fine. I can come back later."

She was giving them time alone together to be intimate, all three knowing it was important to focus on the individual relationships inside their larger one. Over the past two months, the three had been spending more time together in bed, busy trying to increase their chances of starting their family sooner. They hadn't neglected the relationship between the two of them, still playing together here or there, but it was still important for them to get that time alone to focus on each other.

Natsu figured he was near his end anyway, so there was no harm in letting her come in. She could watch as he face-fucked Gray to completion. He looked down at Gray, waiting to see if he would have any protests. When Gray kept eagerly sucking on Natsu's cock without saying a word, Natsu decided it was okay.

"We're not done, but you can come in."

"Oh, that's okay. I can wait," Lucy said, but Natsu wasn't having it.

"Come in. It's _fiiine!_ " Natsu tipped his head back just as Gray sunk a finger into his ass, the digit well lubricated from Gray's cum. He growled, loving the sensations crashing over him. "Lucy?"

A long moment went by before Natsu heard the door open, soft footsteps padding against the floor towards the bed. Natsu cast Lucy a glance, smiling when he saw the flush spreading over her face. He knew she got off on watching them together. He couldn't blame her. He got off watching her and Gray go at it, so he understood enjoying a good show.

However, Natsu had to stop thrusting when he noticed something off about Lucy, his chest clenching when he made out her watery eyes, immediately assuming something was wrong.

"Shit, are you okay?" Natsu pulled away from Gray's mouth, causing the man beneath him to withdraw his finger. As soon as he was clear, Natsu climbed off Gray so he could walk around the bed, needing to make sure Lucy was alright.

Gray sat up, eyes widening when he saw how puffy and red Lucy's eyes were, the same thoughts crossing his mind. "What happened?"

Both men reached out to her, Gray holding her hands while Natsu rubbed her arm, trying to figure out why she looked like she had been crying. His assumptions were proven correct when she sniffled, her cheeks a rosy red, her bottom lip trembling a bit as she held herself together.

They thought something bad happened, but they couldn't be more wrong.

Lucy swallowed, rubbing at her eyes as she said, "I don't know if telling you guys now is the best idea." She looked over their bodies, her flush spreading down her neck to her chest. "Maybe you should get dressed first?"

"What is it?" Gray asked, squeezing her hands.

Natsu nodded in agreement. He didn't care about getting dressed. He just wanted to know why his partner was upset. He needed to know if he should comfort her or go kick someone's ass, his protectiveness flaring as he moved to rub her back. His hand went a little too low, accidentally bumping something that stuck out of her back pocket. He was about to discount it as unimportant, but that would be a mistake.

Lucy reached behind her, grabbing whatever was in her pocket before bringing it in front of her. She held her hands out, revealing the small white stick with a pink tip. Natsu's eyes flitted down, examining the stick before he froze, needing a second to fully comprehend what he was seeing and what it meant.

The little plus sign captured every shred of his attention. For a moment his whole world went blank until he realized what that truly meant, reality hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Gray was the first to react, grinning wide as he placed his hand on her stomach, dark blue eyes glinting with excitement. "You're pregnant?"

Lucy nodded, biting at her lower lip. "Yeah," she started, barely holding back her own happiness as more joyful tears formed. "I'm pregnant."

"We're gonna be fathers?" Natsu whispered, his heart beating faster than he ever thought possible. When Lucy nodded again, he swore his mind was going to explode from all the racing thoughts. Endless questions popped into his head, everything from how far along was she to when they needed to start baby-proofing the house.

However, only one question escaped his parted lips, earning a smile from his partners. "When'd you find out?"

"A few minutes ago," Lucy said, her hands shaking a bit as she gripped the pregnancy test, her eyes filling with more tears. "I thought it was going to be negative again, but... but it wasn't." Her watery smile made Natsu's heart flip as he leaned in, wrapping an arm around both Lucy and Gray.

They hugged him back, Lucy not bothering to hold back her tears as she cried in happiness, stunned and relieved she was carrying their baby. It was scary knowing the three of them hadn't been together for too long, coming up on three years next month. Despite that, they were having a baby together and they couldn't be happier.

The thing that soothed Lucy's nerves was knowing she had been with Natsu for four years and ten months while she had been married to Gray for over eight and a half years. Though, considering how much she loved and trusted them, time didn't seem to be that important.

Lucy knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with them, and now they could all work together to raise their child, the three of them acting as equals when it came to the baby. As far as she was concerned, the baby was just as much Natsu and Gray's as it was hers. Love mattered more than DNA.

"I'm so fucking happy," Gray said, squeezing both his partners tighter.

Natsu nodded, feeling his heart flood with warmth, imaging what their life was going to be like when the baby was born. "I thought I'd be scared, but I'm not."

"Why would you be scared?" Lucy asked, chuckling as she nuzzled Natsu's neck. "You're not the one that's going to be pushing them out of you."

Natsu and Gray laughed, the three slowly untangling from each other so they could see their faces. Natsu didn't know if Lucy was actually asking him or not, but when Gray gave him a curious look, he decided to voice what was on his mind.

"I don't know why, but I just assumed I'd be scared, like I wouldn't be ready since it's a lot of responsibility, but, but this feels so much better than that." He smiled, feeling as though things in their life were falling into place. "It's... it's a great feeling."

"We've come a long way," Gray said, bringing Natsu and Lucy's hands towards his mouth, placing two gentle kisses to each of their knuckles. He looked at Natsu, grinning as he squeezed his hand. "Seems like a lifetime ago when you showed up to see if you could bang my wife."

Natsu snorted while Lucy shook her head, their eyes full of amusement. "I swear, I think I thought you were gonna punch me in the throat or something like that."

Gray barked out a laugh, fingers intertwining with theirs. "I can see why you'd think that. It's not an everyday request."

"Glad you didn't punch me though," Natsu said, earning a soft chuckle from Gray.

"Nah, the thought never crossed my mind. I'm glad you stuck around. It might sound cliche, but I feel like you were the missing puzzle piece in our lives."

Lucy nodded, offering a dazzling smile that made Natsu's heart skip a beat. "It's true. We're so happy we invited you in."

Natsu couldn't help but agree. He was happier too with the two of them by his sides. Together they made a great team, even if it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. They had their problems just like any other relationship, but the open line of communication and trust between them helped keep them strong. Together, they were unstoppable.

Lucy looked down at her partners' bodies, making Natsu aware that he was naked. He glanced at his softened cock, a small frown tugging at his lips, but he didn't let it win. He was too happy, not letting his lack of a second release bug him.

However, Gray and Lucy had other ideas, both sharing a look and a nod before they turned on him, using that teamwork to their advantage.

Lucy let go of her men before pushing Natsu towards the bed, sliding between his legs when he was seated. She rested her hands on his inner thighs, spreading his legs so she could have better access.

Natsu didn't have to ask what they were doing, picking up the obvious hints they were dropping. Gray moved next to Natsu, hand trailing down his stomach, inching closer to his growing arousal. Just when Natsu thought Gray was going to grab his hardening cock, Gray moved his hand back up, earning a soft groan in response.

Lucy made sure he didn't get too frustrated, her hands slowly cupping Natsu's balls, giving them a gentle massage while her lips pressed against his thighs, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his sensitive skin.

Natsu moaned when Gray's lips latched onto his throat, Natsu's head tilting to the side to give him all the room he needed. He felt fire licking at his skin where they touched him, the two working him up, all without touching his cock. He was rock hard within minutes, his member throbbing with need.

Despite the changed circumstances, Natsu still wanted to finish in Gray's mouth. He made sure his desires were known, mouth brushing against Gray's ear as he whispered in a low, rough voice, his hot breath fanning over Gray's skin. "Get on your knees."

Gray did as he was told, a smile resting on his lips as he scooted next to Lucy, the two eager to please their partner. "Is it okay if I join?" Lucy asked, leaning in to kiss Gray's neck, earning a breathy moan and a nod.

"Yeah. I don't mind sharing him with you."

Natsu threw his head back as warm lips engulfed his cock, his eyes sliding shut as he let the fire burn within him. He felt delicate hands rubbing at his thighs and balls while a larger hand stroked his length, getting what Gray's mouth didn't reach.

Natsu bit his lower lip when Lucy took one of his balls in her mouth, tongue lapping over it while Gray's tongue swirled around his tip, the two making that fire spread throughout his body, his breathing turning labored as their mouths moved on his body.

Hazy green eyes looked down as Natsu's lips parted, watching his partners working together to service him. Lucy ran her tongue up his cock, Gray pulling his mouth off so the two could take turns licking Natsu's arousal, causing him to puff out hot breaths as they drove him wild.

" _Fuck_ , that's so sexy," he mumbled, placing one hand on each of their heads before sifting his fingers in their hair, tugging harder on Gray's than he did on Lucy's, knowing Gray was like him, preferring things a little rougher.

" _Oooooh fuck!_ Yes!" Natsu's heels dug into the ground as he spread his legs as far as they would go, loving the feeling of them sucking on each side of his cock. They looked up at him while they did it, increasing the sensation while the fire inside him burned hotter.

Gray moved to Natsu's inner thigh while Lucy took his cock into her mouth, lips spread wide as she thrust up and down, her tongue running along his length while her hand massaged his balls, making sure he was taken care of there.

Natsu yelped as Gray's teeth sank into his sensitive skin, the pain blending deliciously with the pleasure, his teeth clenching as he felt Gray bite him harder. He loved leaving love bites and receiving them, especially when they left a mark behind.

Gray knew this, working his tongue, teeth, and mouth to turn the tan flesh a dark red, wanting a lasting mark for Natsu to admire later. He was rewarded with a throaty moan, lust laced in Natsu's voice. "Fuck yes, _Gray! Harder!_ "

Gray didn't bite him too much harder, knowing it could be dangerous if he wasn't careful. However, he applied enough pressure to achieve the desired effect, Natsu panting as he placed several bites along Natsu's thigh, each one a different size than the last.

While Natsu enjoyed that treatment, he also indulged in the feeling of Lucy's mouth wrapped around his cock, humming as she took him in her throat, having to experiment with the angle to do so.

" _Damn!_ So fucking good!"

Natsu loved watching the saliva drip down Lucy's mouth as she sucked on his cock, groaning when she pulled off him, but he wasn't left alone for long. Gray's mouth surrounding him, his wet tongue lapping over the head of his cock while he focused on the tip for a good minute.

" _Fuuuck!_ " he moaned, head falling back again as he let his partners switch, their mouths replacing each others so often he started forgetting whose mouth belonged to whom. "I love the way you suck my dick!"

"Which one?" Lucy teased, already knowing the answer.

"Both. _Fucking hell that feels awesome!_ Please don't stop!"

Natsu's back arched when he was rewarded with a hand on his chest, his teeth abusing his lower lip as Lucy pinched his nipple, rolling the small bud in her fingers. His cock surged, his eyes falling to see which one had him in their mouth.

The answer was Gray, his lips pulling off Natsu to allow Lucy to take over while he sucked on the base of Natsu's cock. It looked crowded down there, but the two made it work, giving Natsu's body and eyes pleasure, loving the way his partners worked together.

"Shit! _Ngnggh!_ "

Natsu's hips jumped when they both moved to his tip, the two kissing and licking his cock, his heart racing as his pulse jumped. He tightened his grip in their hair, his chest heaving as he neared his end. He didn't try to stop it, swearing as he felt fire coursing through his body, his endurance snapping when Gray gave a playful bite to the side of his cock, the visual stimulation enough to trigger his release.

" _Oooooooh fuck!_ I-I'm c—" Natsu's voice cut out as he came, his body pulsing as his cock twitched. His hot cum coated their faces, the sticky fluid dripping down Lucy and Gray's lips while some of it covered Lucy's closed eye and the rest coated Gray's cheek. He didn't bother hiding what he was thinking, fingers brushing through their hair as he praised them.

"Fuck, that's sexy as hell." He wished he had his phone near him, wanting to capture the image forever. His memory would have to do. "You should see your faces. I made a mess."

Natsu gave them a sheepish grin, but it quickly vanished when his partners looked at each other, devious glints flashing in their eyes before they turned back to him.

Natsu jolted when they rose to their feet, Lucy grabbing Natsu's arms while Gray attempted to kiss him with his cum-covered lips. Natsu laughed as he tried to dodge, his efforts futile when Gray pressed his face against his, smearing Natsu's cum on his heated skin.

He wasn't able to recover before Lucy was doing the same, stopping halfway through to kiss Natsu, allowing him to taste his essence. Gray joined in, Lucy pulling back a few inches to let him kiss him, pushing more of his seed into his mouth. Natsu didn't mind the salty flavor too much. Over the years he had gotten used to the taste of male semen, having sampled Gray's more times than he could count.

Natsu switched between kissing Lucy and Gray, then sat back while they kissed each other. As much as he wanted the moment to last forever, it had to end, the cum dripping down their faces and drying where it was spread too thin.

The three made their way to the bathrooms, Natsu taking the master one while his partners occupied the one down the hall. He still had cum in his ass from his earlier activities with Gray and therefore needed more cleaning than them. He went ahead and took a shower after using the bathroom, scrubbing every inch of his body before getting out, excited to see Gray and Lucy again despite having just seen them.

He found them in the kitchen, Lucy starting on dinner while Gray got the table set. Natsu walked up to Gray, giving him a lingering kiss before padding his way towards Lucy, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

He couldn't describe the happiness he felt touching her belly, still in awe over the fact that their child was in her. He knew Gray and him would do their best to be good dads, knowing the kid would never lack a loving parent.

"What do we need to get to start preparing for the baby?" Natsu asked, pulling away from Lucy so he could help Gray.

"We can get a crib today," Gray suggested, making Lucy chuckle.

"I think you two are jumping the gun. We have a while." She hummed to herself as she poured some ingredients in a bowl, preparing to mix them together. "I still need to go to the doctor to confirm."

Natsu and Gray carried on as if Lucy hadn't said anything, talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers. Lucy heard them, casting a glance over her shoulder before rolling her eyes. "What are you two saying?"

"Nothing!" they shouted too quickly, letting her know they were lying.

"Come on, tell me."

Gray and Natsu shared a look, sighing before they walked back to the kitchen. "I was asking what he was hoping it was, a girl or a boy," Natsu explained, leaning on the counter. "But he says he doesn't care. What about you?"

Lucy blinked, bringing her finger up to her chin as she tipped her head back. "Hmmm, I think I want a girl first."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked, cocking his head.

Lucy laughed, stirring the contents in her bowl as she said, "That way I can have more women in this house. There's too much testosterone."

Gray and Natsu snickered, sharing a fist bump when Lucy wasn't looking. Natsu grinned at Gray, dragging his tongue against the back of his teeth as he nodded towards him. "You really don't care what gender they are?"

Gray shook his head, offering a casual shrug. "As long as they're healthy, I don't mind either way."

"Oh come on," Lucy started, smiling when she turned back to her husband. "You have to have a preference?"

Gray twisted his lips as he thought. "Well, I wouldn't mind either way, but if I got to chose, I'd say a girl." He looked at Natsu. "What about you?"

"A boy," he said, not bothering to hide his real thoughts. "But I'll be happy with a girl too. Or whatever they prefer. Just as long as I get to teach 'em all the cool stuff, like fighting and starting fires!"

Gray shook his head as he sighed while Lucy quickly dismissed the idea of teaching the child how to burn things. In an effort to change the subject, Gray grinned at Lucy. "I hope they have your eyes."

Natsu walked up to Gray, setting his hands on his hips before leaning in, pressing the side of his face against Gray's chest. "I hope they have your hair." He reached up, feeling that soft, dark hair between his fingers.

"I hope they have both of your sense of humors," Lucy added, causing them to nod.

"And your smarts."

"No matter what though, we'll all love them unconditionally," Gray said, earning a nod from Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Gray wrap his arms around him. He melted against his body, thankful he got to be with two amazing, generous, caring people.

"I'm so happy," Natsu murmured, feeling like his life was coming together in the best of ways. This was just the beginning. The next chapter of their lives was about to begin, and there was no one else he would rather go on that adventure with than Lucy and Gray.

They were they people he loved, the people he cherished, and the people he wanted to be with until he drew his last breath, and even beyond that, if it was possible.

* * *

 **As always, thank you so much for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those amazing people who reviewed last time:** _ **NatsuHeartfilia0628(x2), BukakkeGirl, shadow31802, poodlekin500, CatPeach, Pein's number 1 Girl, Stellar, Guest, Anna5949, Lizxcliff11, GeminiS2, Weevilcat, Random-Gaurdian, toohappytosmile, Satyrykal, Mili, clarelovesnalu514, misslovely144, Guest, Lodemai04, Tantan, Guest, Guest, aislyn98, xxdelightfullxx, Tsuki, and mautrino!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Thirty-Eight: Winter**


	38. Winter

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Winter**

" _Yes_ ," Lucy moaned, tipped her head back as Natsu went deeper. "Fuck. That feels so good!" Gray's hands roamed her shoulders and neck, adding to the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Harder," she whimpered, toes curling when both men did as they were told, applying more pressure to her body. Her eyes slipped closed as they continued working her over, relaxing on the couch as her hands rested on her belly, feeling the large bump that housed their baby.

"Do you want me to switch?" Natsu asked, causing her to nod.

"Please," she whispered, moaning when he switched, setting down her right foot so he could massage her left.

Gray rubbed Lucy's shoulders and collarbone, eliciting soft cries of pleasure. Her men were giving her a full body massage, something she desperately needed. Every muscles ached, especially her feet. Natsu didn't mind rubbing her feet, knowing they had to be hurting. They were swollen due to her pregnancy and the additional weight she carried, but it was all worth it.

Lucy was carrying new life, and Natsu and Gray were doing everything they could to make it easier on her.

"I can't wait until she's out of me," Lucy whined, tipping her head back to rest on Gray's lap.

"I dunno, I'm kinda used to you looking like this," Natsu teased, earning a soft kick to the stomach, only making him chuckle. He held her foot tighter, not allowing her to get a cheap shot at him again, even if the first one didn't hurt. "What? You're adorable."

" _Graaay_ ," Lucy whined, but he wasn't coming to her rescue.

"I gotta side with Natsu on this. Have you seen your waddle?"

Lucy pouted, causing her men to laugh. "You're just proving our point," Natsu said, rubbing his thumbs against the bottom of her foot, earning a breathy moan in response.

"But I guess it'll be good having you not pregnant too." Natsu stopped massaging her feet, instead focusing on her ankles and calf muscles. "Not only will we have Winter, but you also won't have those weird cravings."

"There's nothing weird about her cravings," Gray said, but Natsu shook his head, not buying it.

"Who just gets the urge to eat cups of ice?"

His partners gave him a pointed look, letting that be their answer. He rolled his eyes as he touched Lucy's legs. "Whatever. At least Lucy has her pregnancy as an excuse for eating ice. You have no excuse, Gray."

Gray shrugged, fingers gliding over Lucy's shoulders, their massage turning more into groping than anything. "I just like ice. Sue me."

"Sounds like too much trouble," Natsu said with a laugh, his ears perking up when he heard Lucy's heavy sigh. His hands reached her thighs, her legs parting on their own. He raised a brow, wondering if she was getting turned on, but he decided not to ask. "I'd rather just make fun of ya."

Lucy and Gray stuck out their tongues in response, making Natsu laugh. "But seriously, it'll be great when she's here." Natsu placed his hands on Lucy's belly, knowing Winter could come any day now.

Lucy was two days away from her due date, and she made no effort to hide how much she wanted Winter out. She was taking long walks three times a day, as well as having sex with Natsu and Gray as much as they could, but even they needed a break once in a while.

"I'm just glad her mood is elevated now," Gray said, a sheepish grin sliding on his face as he added, "Well, for the most part."

Lucy shot him a glare, but there was no bite in her voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gray didn't miss a beat, looking down at her before pushing her bangs out of her face. "Don't act like you don't know. I remember you scolding Natsu because he was chewing too loudly one day."

Lucy lost her glare in an instant, replaced by a pout as she avoided his eyes. "Well, he was."

Natsu smiled despite the memory popping into his head. She had startled him so much with her sudden outburst that he tried his best to chew quietly around her for two days before he eased up.

"Let's not forget about the time she cried after watching that heartburn commercial," Natsu said, his smile widening when Gray chuckled.

"What?" Lucy threw her hands up, exasperated. "They had cute little bunnies! Of course I was going to cry!"

Natsu's shoulders shook as he suppressed a laugh, wondering how bunnies were supposed to make him emotional. He went back to massaging her feet, knowing it was a good use of his time. They were supposed to go on another walk in an hour or so, meaning she would need them relaxed before they went out there again.

"I hope she comes soon though," Natsu said, excitement bubbling in his chest. Ever since Lucy told them she was pregnant, he was looking forward to seeing their child.

Work popped into Natsu's head, making him resist a sigh. This week would be his last normal week at work, then he would be switching to three nights a week so he could spend his days at home with Winter. They were all changing their schedules to adjust for the new baby.

Lucy was on maternity leave for another ten weeks, her father, Gray, and Natsu trying to make her stay away from work longer, but the woman couldn't be swayed. She made up her mind, and she was sticking with it. When her maternity leave was up, she was switching to four days a week in the office while the fifth would be spent at home, telecommuting.

Gray was still working five days a week, but he managed to change his schedule so he left an hour earlier, meaning he had more time to spend with his family. It wasn't much, but he couldn't change too much without effecting his co-workers. He didn't want to leave them with more work than they could handle in his absence.

At first, Natsu had reservations about being a stay-at-home dad, even if he was still going to be working part-time. They didn't need the money, Lucy and Gray making more than enough to provide for them, but Natsu already knew he would get restless if he didn't go out and do something every now and again.

After many parenting classes and books he had read over the past few months, he was getting a better idea on how it would be caring for a baby. Aside from his lack of experience, Natsu was excited to stay at home with Winter for the most part. He would be there to witness her growing up without worrying about missing too much due to work.

He knew if Lucy and Gray could switch places with him, they would, but they were in high-level positions in their companies and therefore couldn't stay at home with the baby as much.

Natsu didn't mind taking a step away from the nine-to-five life, even if those weren't his exact hours to begin with. He was excited to be a stay-at-home dad, even if some people frowned on a man taking care of a child instead of a woman.

Considering his unusual relationship with Lucy and Gray, Natsu didn't give a single fuck about what people thought about his decision.

Family was the most important thing to Natsu, and he wanted to be there for Winter, as well as be there when Lucy and Gray got home. He understood not everyone could stay at home with their child and had to resort to putting them in daycare or get babysitters, but the three of them were fortunate enough to have their cake and eat it too.

Their life was far from traditional in some aspects, but their basic principles were the same. They all loved and cared for each other, and wanted what was best for their child. Natsu was happy to take on his new role, even if the thought of changing a diaper or the lack of sleep wasn't appealing.

It would all be worth it.

"I can't wait until I'm not pregnant anymore," Lucy said, eyes sliding shut as she settled in Gray's lap.

Natsu smiled when he saw Lucy open her arms, silently letting Natsu know she wanted to cuddle. He let go of her feet before climbing up the couch, squishing himself between her and the cushions. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it allowed him to be closer to his partners, and that made it bearable.

He rested his head on her breasts while Gray's hand laid on his shoulder, the three of them resting as they spoke.

"She'll be here before we know it," Natsu said, gently placing an arm around her belly, letting his warmth sink into her skin.

Gray nodded, squeezing his partners. "Yeah. I can't believe it's really happening."

Lucy's soft voice soothed Natsu and Gray, the three shifting until they found comfortable positions for all of them. "Hopefully my maternity leave doesn't go by too quickly. As much as I want to go back to work, I really want to bond with Winter too."

"I'm sure you two'll bond," Natsu said, confident in his assumption.

"I hope so." Lucy cradled her belly, her brows furrowing as she whispered, "I'm kind of scared for the labor part. I'm hoping it doesn't hurt as bad as everyone makes it sound."

Natsu chose not to comment on that, not wanting to raise or lower Lucy's hopes. From what he heard, labor was painful but rewarding. Seeing as he couldn't experience it himself, he would never truly know how it felt, but he trusted Lucy would give him and Gray a thorough explanation, with or without them asking for it.

"I know you'll do great," Gray said, rubbing his hand up and down Lucy's arm, causing her to smile. "And in case you're wondering, you're gonna be a great mom too."

Natsu nodded in agreement. "What he said."

"Thanks," she whispered, shifting one last time before relaxing, only to open her eyes a minute later. "Bathroom break."

"Again?" Natsu asked, chuckling as he pulled away to give her room. Gray and him helped her stand, watching as she waddled out of the entertainment room. "There goes the mother of our child," he started, giving Gray a huge grin. "In all her penguin glory."

Before Gray could laugh, they both flinched, Lucy's voice cold as she shouted, "I heard that!"

"Shit," he mumbled, unable to stop himself from chuckling. Despite knowing he was going to get at least a glare from her in return, he couldn't help but think it was still funny. As much as Natsu wanted Winter born, he couldn't lie. Lucy was absolutely adorable pregnant.

* * *

" _Nngghh_ ," Lucy groaned, gripping the table's edge as if her life depended on it. "How far apart... now?" Her voice was strained, as well as her body.

Gray jotted down the time before looking up at her. "Four minutes and twenty seconds."

She nodded, clenching her teeth as she went through another contraction. They had been going on all day, but they were too far apart and didn't last long enough to be regarded as labor before.

At first she thought they were just Braxton Hicks contractions, but she realized after a while that they were probably real labor contractions. Her biggest clues were they were coming in at regular intervals, lasting longer, and getting stronger now.

Lucy did her best to breathe evenly while her body went through the motions, the discomfort and pain bearable for the time being. She could still hold a conversation and relax in between contractions, so she didn't have to leave to head to the hospital just yet.

Her doctor had recommended she wait until her contractions were four to five minutes apart for at least one to two hours. Lucy had reached the two hour mark already, her contractions lasting about a minute each. She had worked up a light sweat, but despite all that, she was still trying to enjoy her snack.

"I'm pretty sure I'm having her tonight," Lucy ground out, sucking in a deep breath when the contraction subsided. It wouldn't be long before it was back, her body preparing itself for what was to come.

"The bag's packed," Natsu said, making a mental checklist for things that they might need. "We installed the car seat already. I think we're ready to go whenever you are."

Lucy shook her head, taking the opportunity to eat her apple slices while she still had the chance. "I want to wait until they're right at four minutes."

"Kinda pushing it a little close there," Natsu whispered, knowing he couldn't change her mind. Labor could take hours, and she said so herself, she would rather go through most of her labor in the comfort of her home than at the hospital.

"I'll be fine," Lucy assured, munching on her snack. "My water hasn't even broke ye—"

Lucy's eyes went wide as a gust of fluid soaked her thighs. She froze, unable to comprehend what happened for a moment. She swore she peed herself, but considering she had just gone to the bathroom about five minutes ago, she doubted it was urine.

"What?" Gray asked, his brows furrowing when Lucy looked down at her lap. He leaned over, glancing at her legs before his jaw dropped. "Did it seriously just break?"

"It broke?" Natsu peeked under the table, seeing the dark spot on her shorts. "Holy shit! Your water broke?"

Lucy dropped her fruit, scooting her chair back before she stood. She cringed when she saw the wet spot on the seat, embarrassed and flustered as she waddled to the bedroom.

"Uh, Lucy. The door's that way," Gray said, jerking a thumb in the opposite direction.

"I'm not going to the hospital," Lucy shouted from down the hall, two men hot on her trail.

"But your water broke. Doesn't that mean we gotta go?" Natsu asked, his concerned expression matching Gray's. They shared a look before shrugging, not knowing what they were supposed to do. They couldn't force Lucy to leave the house, even if they both thought she needed to go to the hospital then.

"I—" Lucy paused at the bedroom door, holding onto the frame as she went through another contraction. "I. Can still. Hold. A. Conversation." She breathed deeply as the waves of pain hit her. They felt like intense menstrual cramps, worse than she had ever experienced before. She held strong, looking back at Gray as he glanced at his stopwatch.

He didn't need her to ask to know what she wanted to know. "Four minutes and three seconds. I say it's close enough."

Lucy groaned, nodded before she walked into the bedroom, keeping a hand on her back where a lot of the pain resided. It felt like the muscles in her back were coiling harder and tighter, the pain almost unbearable. They got much worse after her water broke, enough that she was admitting defeat. It was time to go to the hospital.

Once the contraction ended, she sighed. "Fine, but I'm changing first."

"Really?" Gray asked, his voice betraying him, showing his stress.

"Yes really!" Lucy wobbled to the dresser, pulling out a drawer. "I'm gross! It looks like I peed myself!" She pulled out a pair of maternity leggings and clean panties before waddling to the bed. She was about to sit on the edge when she remembered she was wet, a frustrated huff leaving her as she tossed the leggings on the bed.

"Can you guys help me? Please?" She didn't sound upset at them, merely upset at the situation.

Natsu and Gray didn't hesitate, coming to her aid. Natsu wrapped an arm around her back while she clung to him for support, allowing Gray to pull her shorts and panties off before patting her down with a towel. Once dried, he helped slip on the panties and leggings, making her look like nothing had ever happened.

"There, that oughta do it."

He ran his hands up and down her legs, smoothing out the bunches in her clothes before standing up. "Can you walk?" he asked, not surprised when she nodded. Lucy was a fighter no matter what.

However, once she was halfway towards the front door, she had another contraction, this one being strong enough to bring tears to her eyes. Gray looked at his watch after grabbing one of her arms, him and Natsu holding her up.

"That one had to be less than four minutes," Gray said, seeing his stopwatch had just hit the four minute mark when he checked. "Come on, we gotta get moving."

Lucy held onto Natsu and Gray with a tight grip as they helped her to the front door.

"The baby's really coming," Gray started, looking over Lucy to lock eyes with Natsu. A mischievous glint flashed in his eye as the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk. "It's crazy!"

He grinned, suppressing a laugh as he said, "I know! I can't believe Winter is coming!"

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, causing them to halt as well. Her eyes went wide as she ignored the pain, glancing back and forth at her partners before her eyes narrowed into a glare. They were biting back their smiles, giving them away.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" Lucy asked, causing them to struggle to keep their composure, both desperately wanting to laugh. "Is that why you both finally agreed on a name?!"

"Come on Lucy," Natsu started, gently tugging her forward. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"What?!" Lucy was fuming. She thought they agreed on the name Winter because they all liked it. It turned out they were just making their baby into a 'Game of Thrones' reference.

"Natsu's right," Gray tried, urging her forward. "We need to get going."

"I'm going to murder both of you," Lucy shot back, pain flooding her body once more.

Natsu snorted before saying, "Maybe we were wrong. Looks like she's still getting mood swings."

"Come on," Gray said, the two men finally getting her to move on her own, though she was leaning heavily on them due to her contractions. She swore they were getting closer together.

"Oh, you're so... dead." Lucy ground her teeth together, wishing the pain would leave. It seemed the more she fought it, the harder it was on her body. She had to accept the inevitable, making it a little more tolerable.

While walking to the car, the men held back their laughs. However, Gray couldn't help but whisper, "She might actually kill us when this is over with."

"Lucy, you wouldn't really hurt us, would you?" Natsu asked, knowing there was no reason to be concerned. She was extremely hormonal because of the pregnancy, but Lucy was a rational person most of the time. She wouldn't purposely cause them pain, physically or emotionally.

"Did you really pick her name because of the show?" she asked, grunting when they got to the door. Natsu had to part for a few seconds to grab the overnight bag, but once he had it he was helping Lucy again.

"I'm not gonna lie, it was a factor, but no, it's not the only reason." Gray rubbed Lucy's back before they exited the house, heading towards her car. "I actually like the name, and Natsu picked it 'cause it was the opposite of his name."

"I thought it'd be cool if she had the name of a season like me," Natsu supplied, easing Lucy's tension a bit.

"Promise?" she asked when they reached the car, causing them to nod.

"We promise," they said in unison, earning a strained smile from the mother of their child.

"Okay, then I guess I won't murder yo— _aaaaahhh!_ God damn!"

"Fuck, let's get you inside!" Natsu and Gray helped Lucy into the backseat, waiting until she was situated before climbing in themselves.

Gray ended up driving since Natsu was incapacitated due to the motion of the vehicle. He hadn't taken his medication yet, causing him to groan along with Lucy on the ride to the hospital. It wasn't too far of a drive, the three of them arriving in under ten minutes.

Once they parked, Gray got out to go alert the nurses that Lucy was coming in while Natsu helped Lucy get out of the car. It took him a moment to recover from his motion sickness, but Lucy didn't complain. She was too busy with her own pain to pay attention to anything else.

Once they got Lucy in the wheelchair to bring to her room, things started moving right along. A nurse came into the room Lucy was put in, smiling as she put on a pair of gloves.

"Okay Mrs. Heartfilia, I'm Mattan Ginger, I'm going to be assisting Dr. Porlyusica today. Just need to check your cervix real quick to see how far dilated you are."

Lucy nodded, her face glowing with sweat despite them just starting. She was already dressed in the hospital gown by the time that nurse came in, allowing Ms. Ginger to access her vagina quicker.

Lucy kept her focus on the ceiling as the nurse checked, wishing she didn't try to make small talk during. She could hardly focus with the intense pain flooding her body every few minutes, wanting to relax while she wasn't going through a contraction.

"Is this your first baby?"

"Yes," Lucy said, her voice strained as she felt the lady's fingers inside her. She tried relaxing, knowing clenching wouldn't help.

The nurse looked up, eyeing Natsu and Gray. "And which one is the lucky father?"

"We're both the fathers," Gray answered without a moment of hesitation.

Natsu smiled, his heart warming as he placed a hand on Lucy's arm. Natsu was on her right side while Gray was on her left, each of them ready to offer their support at a moment's notice.

"Oh, are you their surrogate?" the nurse asked Lucy, unaware of their situation. Their doctor knew since she worked with the three of them quite a bit over the course of Lucy's pregnancy, but considering it was the first time the nurse met them, Natsu wasn't surprised she guessed wrong.

"No," Gray started, answering again despite thinking it was wasting time. "We're all three in a relationship. She's having all of our baby."

The nurse raised her brows as her eyes widened, understanding what he meant. "Oh... Uh, okay?"

Natsu shrugged off her confusion. It wasn't the first time they were met with a reaction like that, and it wouldn't be the last time. As long as people weren't disrespectful, he could tolerate them thinking their relationship was weird.

Hell, sometimes he even thought it was weird, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He loved the life they lived together.

Lucy would have sighed in relief when the nurse removed her fingers if not for the tremendous pain that surged through her body as she went through another contraction. She fisted the sheets, hoping her labor wouldn't be too long.

The nurse wasn't as optimistic. "You're about five and a half centimeters dilated so far. It looks like it might take a while. Get comfortable. I'll send Dr. Porlyusica in to check on you in a minute."

With that, the nurse took her leave. Lucy practiced her breathing techniques to get her through the pain, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. Her only relief was having her partners by her sides. She grabbed their hands and held them tight, knowing she would need all the support she could get.

* * *

Labor took hours.

In the moment, Lucy swore it would never end, but looking back on it, she couldn't recall much about what happened before Winter was born. She remembered screaming when it came time to push, squeezing Natsu and Gray's hands for dear life.

She remembered yelling at them not to look when the doctor announced the baby was crowning, terrified they would never look at her vagina the same way again.

She remembered the pain that came with pushing, but most of all, she remembered the sound of her baby crying when she was born, tears flooding Lucy's eyes when she saw her baby girl for the first time.

Winter Ashley Heartfilia was born May seventh at 4:30am. She weighed seven pounds and eleven ounces, a healthy weight for a baby girl. Lucy didn't know if she was emotional or not, but she swore Winter looked exactly like her own baby pictures.

The only difference was instead of blonde hair, Winter had little tufts of black hair. Since Gray's hair was black and Natsu's brother's hair was black, it was impossible to tell who she got it from, but Lucy didn't care about genetics, and judging by the way Natsu and Gray fawned over her, they didn't care either.

Their lives would never be the same, but it was a good thing.

Natsu cut the umbilical cord before the nurses pulled Winter to the side to get her cleaned up. Lucy was anxious as soon as they took Winter away, but they brought her back right before it was time to deliver the placenta.

After that was finished, Lucy was able to properly bond with Winter, using skin to skin contact. Lucy was sweaty, her hair was a mess, and she was still in some pain, but none of that mattered to her as she held Winter close, loving her daughter more than she thought possible.

"She's beautiful," Natsu said, stroking Lucy's arm, occasionally brushing his thumb against his daughter's soft cheek.

"She is," Gray agreed, sitting on Lucy's other side, carefully petting Winter's back, feeling how fragile his daughter was.

The two men loved Winter instantly. They were ready to protect her with everything they had. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray didn't know everything when it came to being parents, but they knew they were going to do their best to raise Winter with as much love, respect, and kindness that they could offer, and then some.

She deserved it.

Despite addressing her partners, Lucy kept her eyes on Winter, too transfixed to look away. "Thank you so much for helping me get through that."

"We'd do anything for you," Natsu said, causing Gray to nod.

"I'm glad she's here. Feels like just days ago you were tellin' us you were pregnant."

Lucy hummed as she smiled. "The time went by a lot faster than I thought it would. I'm glad she's here too."

"Hope she's ready for us," Natsu joked, earning a soft chuckle from his partners.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's gotta lot of love coming her way." Gray tapped on her small, curled hand. He marveled at the difference between her hand and his for a moment before grinning. "She's a Heartfilia. Heartfilias are tough as hell."

Light flickered in Lucy's eyes as she nodded, her heart full of love and warmth. Their family felt a little more complete now that Winter had joined them. Lucy couldn't wait to shower their daughter with love and affection.

She already knew the time they had together was going to go by too quickly. She would cherish every moment she could, including the one she was in now, surrounded by the three people she loved with her whole heart.

* * *

Natsu looked up when he heard a knock at the door. It opened a moment later, revealing a group of people that made Natsu's lips quirk into a smile. His eyes flitted from his mom and dad before going to Silver and Ur. He knew they were all coming to visit to see Winter, but he didn't expect them to show up at the same time.

"Hey," he whispered, keeping his voice low because the baby was fast asleep in his arms.

"Oh my gosh," Grandeeney whispered, padding her way over to her son before smiling down at Winter. She took a moment to admire the newborn baby, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder as she asked, "Where are your better thirds?"

Natsu suppressed a chuckle, not wanting to move too much. "Gray went back to the house to get more clothes and check on Happy. Lucy's taking a shower." He nodded towards the bathroom attached to the room. He could hear the water running as Lucy washed up.

"Can I get a picture?" Ur asked, stepped closer.

Natsu nodded, leaning back so he wouldn't be too much in the shot. Ur waved a hand, smiling as she said, "I meant with you in it, Silly."

"Oh, yeah." Natsu pulled Winter closer to his chest, unable to stop himself from grinning when he looked down at his daughter. He couldn't believe she was there. She was well worth the wait.

Ur snapped the picture before putting her phone away, crouching beside Natsu to take a look at her granddaughter. "She's beautiful."

Natsu nodded, agreeing fully with that statement. "She's perfect."

Natsu was content with holding her forever, but when asked if they could hold Winter, he complied, gently handing her to Silver first before Winter was passed around. Natsu made sure everyone cleaned their hands first, wanting Winter to stay as healthy as possible.

Lucy came out of her shower ten minutes later, dressed in a clean pair of clothes. Natsu thought she looked like cute, even without her pregnancy glow. She joined in on the conversation, happily accepting Winter when she was offered to her. Lucy stood for a few minutes, not wanting to lie down just yet.

Gray eventually came back, bearing more clothes and some fast food. He gave Winter a kiss to the forehead before kissing Natsu and Lucy, the three cuddling around their daughter.

"Group picture," Igneel said, pulling out his phone. The other grandparents did the same, all snapping pictures of the happy family.

Natsu and his partners' phones buzzed when they received copies of the photos, something Natsu was grateful for. He loved mementos, and those would definitely be cherished.

He had a photo album he bought before Winter was born. It was going to be dedicated to their daughter and her first year. Since he was going to be staying home with her, he would have plenty of opportunities to take pictures with her.

Natsu wished his partners could spend more time with her, but all three of them couldn't stop working. They needed money to support their family. Besides, Lucy and Gray had too much of a work ethic to quit their jobs. While Natsu loved hard work too, he knew raising Winter would be rewarding in its own way. Plus, it helped he wasn't leaving work completely, just cutting back on his hours drastically.

Natsu and Gray's parents stayed for a few hours before they had to take off, promising to visit again soon. Lucy's mom and stepdad came by a little after that while Jude video called Lucy, apologizing for not being there. He was in another country on business and couldn't get a flight back to Fiore until the next day, but Lucy was a forgiving person, telling him it was okay.

Lucy and Winter had to stay at the hospital until the next morning before they were released, sending the three new parents and baby out on their own. A nurse ensured the car seat was installed properly before they were allowed to leave.

Natsu drove them home since he was able to take his motion sickness pill in advance, the four heading back to their home.

Happy greeted them with loud meows when they entered the house, Gray trailing behind with their daughter. When Gray stopped by the house the day before, he brought one of the caps Winter wore earlier for Happy to sniff, that way the cat could get used to her scent before they brought her home.

Happy meeting Winter was something Natsu would never forget. Not only was it funny, it was recorded on his phone. Gray brought Winter's car seat to the living room, setting it on the couch while he sat next to it. Happy jumped on the couch, sniffing around the car seat until he spotted Winter.

He froze for a moment before he resumed sniffing, trying to get closer to smell Winter's arm. Happy jolted when Winter made the smallest movements, causing Natsu to chuckle. After a few minutes, Happy left, seemingly satisfied with the interaction he got with Winter.

"I'm so exhausted," Lucy mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed, only to snap back up when she remembered it had been a bit since Winter's last feeding. "What time is it?" she asked, unbuckling the straps before pulling her daughter out of the car seat, being gentle as she moved her.

"Quarter past nine," Gray said, stepping into the living room with three water bottles for himself and his partners. He set them on the coffee table before sitting next to Lucy, moving the car seat to the floor.

Natsu took the Lucy's other side, wanting to be as close to Winter as possible. He watched as Lucy brushed her finger on Winter's cheek, the baby moving her open mouth towards Lucy's finger. That let her know Winter was hungry.

Lucy's shirt and bra were designed for breastfeeding. She pushed the seams of the side apart to reveal her bra cup. From there, she unclasped the top, allowing it to fall so Winter could access Lucy's nipple without needing to take off her clothes.

The three fell into a peaceful silence as Lucy fed their baby, Natsu resting his head on Lucy's shoulder while Gray did the same.

"It's good to be home," Lucy sighed, a soft smile surfacing on her lips. She was exhausted and sore, but being in their familiar space helped tremendously.

Natsu and Gray nodded. They preferred being home rather than at the hospital, even though there was more help offered there. They couldn't stay there forever, but they didn't have to. They were fortunate to have three parents taking care of their daughter, something that would definitely come in handy, especially during the first year of Winter's life.

While it was scary and made Natsu a little anxious, he was still excited to start this new journey with his partners. He loved Lucy and Gray, and he couldn't wait to see how their lives unfolded now that they had a new addition to their family.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Well, they're all parents now! I know they'll do great! We're almost done with this story! There's three more chapters! It's all coming to an end. Hope you like how it goes.**

 **Thank you once again for every single favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to the awesome people who reviewed last time:** _ **0x. illusion. x0, Random-Gaurdian, Satyrykal, Stellar, Kitty9453, Mili, Guest, xxdelightfullxx, clarelovesnalu514, CatPeach, shadow31802, TheLochNessy, CelestialDragonKnightx777, aislyn98, xhope14x, Weevilcat, Lodemai04, Lizxcliff11, Guest, poodlekin500, sassykitten1701, mautrino, AFReviewer(x2), and Tantan!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Thirty-Nine: Christmas**


	39. Christmas

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Christmas**

Natsu's eyes flitted to the dashboard in his car when he heard his ringtone coming over the speakers. A quick glance let him know Lucy was calling, probably wondering if he was on his way home yet.

He clicked the button on his wheel to answer the call, loving and hating his new vehicle he got earlier that month. While all the new features were cool, it was sometimes confusing keeping up with them.

"Hey, I'm on my way home now."

"Really? Damn it."

Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering why she sounded disappointed that he was coming home. "Sheesh, tell me how you really feel," he joked, knowing there had to be a reason she sounded that way, and she confirmed his theories a second later.

"It's not that. It's just..." She sighed, "I really hate to do this to you. Can you go back to the store?"

Natsu signaled to get over before asking her what she needed him to get, already knowing he was going to go back and get it. "What for?"

"Winter changed her mind, again. She wants the Princess Hisui doll now."

Natsu couldn't help but groan at the rotten luck he had. "Fuck, and I was about to get that one too, but I decided not to."

"So they still have it at the store?" Lucy asked, sounding hopeful.

Natsu nodded despite her not being able to see him. At least, he didn't think she could. He was still getting used to the SUV Lucy and Gray bought for him for his thirty-second birthday, unaware of how advanced it was.

For all he knew, the thing could have video calling and he wouldn't even know it.

"Yeah, a few."

"Can you go get one?"

Natsu chuckled, his lips pulling into a soft grin. "Yeah, I'm already turning around."

"Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!"

"Yeah yeah, just give me a bit. I'll text you when I'm on my way back."

"Sounds great. Dinner's not until seven, so you should be home before then."

Natsu didn't bother telling her how bad the traffic and lines at the store were. He knew it would be a close call, but he didn't want to worry her. She sounded stressed enough with their daughter's change of heart. He didn't want to add any stress, especially in Lucy's current condition.

Stress wasn't good for the baby.

Natsu drove back to the store he had just left from, nodding towards the greeter when he walked through the doors.

"Back again?" the man asked, dressed as an oversized elf.

"Hopefully for the last time," Natsu said, heading to the toy section. Just as he thought, the store was packed with people. He sighed, wishing he had bought the toy when he was there earlier. Sometimes Natsu thought Lucy spoiled Winter too much, but at the same time, he knew he was no better.

One look at those big blue eyes was enough to get Natsu's resolve crumbling, ready to give Winter whatever she wanted. And in this case, that thing was a princess doll.

Natsu went to the endcap where he dolls were featured. His eyes widened when he saw there was only one left, his hand shooting out to grab it. Just as his fingers curled around the plastic box, another hand did the same, causing Natsu to look up to see a man standing next to him.

The two narrowed their eyes at each other, Natsu ready to snatch the toy away if it was for his little girl. They stood in silence for a moment, both allowing the other the chance to back off. When neither did, Natsu got ready to growl. He wasn't going to go home empty-handed.

"Um," came a soft voice beside them. "Excuse me?"

Without letting go of the toy, Natsu glanced to the woman next to them, seeing the store's logo on her shirt.

"Yes?" he asked, eyes narrowing more when he felt the other guy tugging on the doll, causing Natsu's grip to tighten.

The employee was a young woman, probably a teenager that took on a seasonal job. She pointed down the aisle next to Natsu, her eyes unable to meet his as she said, "There's uh, there's more of the Princess Hisui dolls in the home."

Natsu's eyes widened before he shifted, taking a peek down the aisle. Sure enough, there was a whole section dedicated to the dolls, included some accessories.

Seeing he had other options, Natsu released the doll in his grip, not saying anything to the other man as he turned to head down the aisle. "Thanks."

Natsu quickly grabbed another doll, deciding to add a few outfits for the hell of it. They were all on sale, and he knew his daughter would love them, especially the hiking outfit. Winter may have loved dolls, but she also loved playing outside with her two dads.

Natsu went to the front of the store, waiting fifteen minutes before he could checkout. He wasn't surprised since it was a few days away from Christmas, everyone else buying their presents last minute. Natsu made small talk with the cashier before leaving the store, bearing through the horrendous traffic as he drove home.

Natsu cursed at himself when he realized he didn't text Lucy saying he was on his way home, but he figured it didn't matter now. He checked the time, seeing it was a quarter until seven, meaning he had enough time to clean up for dinner.

He left the bags in the back of his vehicle, knowing it was too risky bringing them inside now. He would wait until after they put the kids to sleep first, that way there was less of a chance of them peeking at their presents.

Natsu stepped inside, immediately feeling the temperature difference. It was freezing outside while the inside was nice and toasty. He strolled into the kitchen, finding Lucy by the stove making dinner.

He stepped behind her, placing his hands on her hips as he gave her cheek a kiss, hands roaming to her stomach. She had a small bump from being nineteen weeks pregnant, carrying their third child.

"I'm back," he whispered, pulling away so he could kneel beside her. He rubbed his hands over Lucy's bell, earning an eye roll when he said, "Hey Jade. Have you been good for Mommy today?"

"You don't have to greet her every time you see me."

Natsu shrugged, giving Lucy's belly a kiss before standing. "I'm tryin' to win her over before you can."

Lucy snorted, smiling as she stirred the pasta in her boiling pot. "As if."

Natsu glanced at what was for dinner before chuckling, leaving to go find Gray after he gave Lucy a hug. He wasn't surprised they were having some type of pasta dish. Lucy was going through weird pregnancy cravings once again. Like with her other pregnancies, Lucy was craving different things.

When she was pregnant with Winter she had to have bacon at least once every few days, sometimes having it a whole week before she let a day or two go by without some. Natsu couldn't count how many times he or Gray left the house to go to the grocery store to satisfy her cravings.

For Lucy's second pregnancy, she was covering most of her food with hot sauce, as well as preferring spicier food. Natsu absolutely loved it since they were having hotter foods for meals, but Gray was more reluctant to join in. They compromised by adding the spices and hot sauce after the food was finished, that way Gray and Winter could have their own without it being too hot.

Lucy's third pregnancy was going its own way once again. She was craving pasta at all hours of the day, switching between her love of lasagna and spaghetti. One time she had a plate of plain elbow noodles for breakfast, saying that was what the baby wanted.

Natsu and Gray let her be, just happy she was going through most of the trouble so they could expand their family.

Natsu found Gray in the living room, sitting at the coffee table with Winter and Mason. Winter and Gray were coloring, but once they heard Natsu walk into the room, they looked up.

"Hey you," Gray said, tipping his head back as Natsu leaned in. They shared a kiss before Natsu ruffled Winter's hair, taking a seat on the ground next to Gray to join.

"Whatcha coloring?"

"Princess Hisui!" Winter announced, proudly showing her dad the coloring. "She's so pretty!"

"She is," Natsu said, grinning at the girl. "But remember, looks aren't everything."

Winter huffed, earning a chuckle from her dads. She resumed her task, mindful of the lines as she colored. Natsu and Gray shared a look before Natsu sighed, knowing he couldn't turn every moment into a lesson on life.

He wanted to give Winter as much wisdom as he could, but sometimes it was better to just let her be a kid and enjoy what she wanted. If she wanted to compliment the princess' beauty, that was her choice.

Being a parent had its struggles, but it was all worth it. Natsu just had to learn when to pick his battles, or in that case, his lessons.

Natsu turned to look at Mason, the toddler spending more time stabbing his paper with the crayon than actually coloring. Natsu grabbed a page from the pile, deciding he would try encouraging Mason to color. "Hey little man, what are ya coloring?"

"Dog," the toddler mumbled, drawing circles over the dog's paws.

Natsu nodded, pushing a few pink locks out of Mason's eyes before directing his attention to his page, silently coloring with his kids and Gray.

He enjoyed the peace and quiet while it lasted. There were some times when Natsu wondered how two parents raised kids, let alone single parents. There were three of them taking care of Winter and Mason, but sometimes it felt like their kids had them outnumbered.

"Can someone help me in here?" Lucy called, prompted Gray to set his crayon down.

Natsu was about to stand, but Gray rubbed his hand on Natsu's shoulder, offering a smile. "I got it. You hang out with them."

Natsu nodded, smiling back before he colored again. It wasn't long before he had to break off to get the kids ready for dinner, helping Mason wash his hands since he was too short to reach the sink on his own.

The parents got their kids' plates fixed before doing their own, everyone taking their seats at the table. Gray cut Mason's food into tiny pieces before helping him eat it. The task alternated between the three of them each night, that way no one was left doing more work.

While eating, everyone shared about their day, trying to engage Winter and Mason in casual conversation. Sometimes they chatted easily, other times they preferred just eating. Or in Mason's case, smearing his spaghetti sauce all over his face with a small stick of carrot.

"At least he's eating," Natsu mumbled, earning a nod from Lucy and Gray. Mason went through a phase not too long ago where he refused to eat anything except mac and cheese. It made feeding him difficult since he needed other nutrients, but thankfully the phase ended after two weeks.

While Gray fed Mason, Natsu scarfed down his food, preparing himself for what was to come. Mason was full before everyone else finished their meal, therefore got antsy when he was made to sit still while waiting for them to finish.

Instead of making him wait, Natsu finished just before he did, setting his dirty dishes in the sink before bringing Mason to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Back at the table, Lucy, Gray, and Winter finished eating, the parents washing the dishes while Winter went to the living room, preparing her show. They had a routine for the most part, the girl knowing it was time for her to watch one episode of her show before she had to let Mason watch his.

The five-year-old sat on the couch while her show played, content while everyone else did their own thing. Gray told Lucy he had the rest of the dishes covered, allowing her to hang out with Winter so the girl wouldn't be alone.

Natsu was drying Mason when Winter's show ended, the girl going back to coloring so someone else could use the TV. Of course, Winter tried negotiating for more TV time before she accepted her time was up, but that was expected. Lucy let her make her case, but after explaining that it was Mason's turn, Winter conceded.

Natsu, Gray, and Mason sat on the couch while the educational cartoon played, the two dads engaging with their son so he would get the most out of it. Lucy sat on the couch too, but after her long day, she just wanted to sit back and relax, too drained to contribute to their lessons.

The night went smoothly for the most part. Mason fussed when his show was turned off, but Gray distracted him, turning the toddler's attention to his toys. The family hung out until it was bedtime, the three parents escorting Mason to his room first while Winter had extra time to play by herself until she had to go to bed.

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray took turns reading books for Mason, giving him a few bedtime stories until it was time to turn out the lights. They each gave him a kiss to the forehead or cheek before leaving the room, the door ajar so they could listen in case Mason needed them.

On average, Winter had an additional thirty minutes of staying up, but most nights she was in bed shortly after Mason. The parents gave her the same attention they did Mason when it was her bedtime, reading her stories that fit her age group.

When Winter could barely keep her eyes open, they started saying goodnight to her, each giving her a kiss like they did for Mason.

"G'night sweetheart," Natsu said, brushing his fingers through her dark locks before pulling back.

"Night Daddy."

"Good night honey," Lucy whispered, giving her a hug before kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Night Momma."

"Night princess," Gray said, kissing the crown of her head.

"Night Dad."

They filed out of her room, turning off the light on their way out. "Sleep well," Lucy said before they left, all heading to the living room. They usually stayed up an hour or two before going to bed, but since they had a task to do, they had to modify their routine.

Instead of watching a few episodes of their show, they watched one before Natsu and Gray went out to the car, grabbing the bags of presents he bought. They took them to the master bedroom where Lucy had the wrapping paper and supplies set out, the three working together to wrap and label each gift, including a few from 'Santa'.

While wrapping, Natsu would go hide the presents they finished in the back of their closet. He frowned when he saw the boxes on top of the shelves, some labeled 'Shoes' while others were labeled 'Purses'. It reminded him that it wouldn't be long before they were leaving their house, moving to Crocus for Lucy's new job.

It had taken years of planning, but Jude finally expanded the company to Alvarez, a country overseas. While Jude would be overseeing the newest branch in Alvarez, Lucy would be taking over the Crocus branch, and with that, their family would be moving.

After some negotiations, Gray had convinced the manager of the Crocus branch for his company to switch places with him, bribing him with a raise, more perks, and a company car. According to Gray and Silver, it was worth the hassle if it meant Gray could stay with his family.

Natsu was reluctant to move since his family was close by in Magnolia, but he knew the distance wouldn't keep them apart. Besides, there were always holidays were they could visit each other.

He didn't have to worry about switching jobs when he moved. Ever since Mason was born, he quit working part time to focus on his children as a stay-at-home dad.

He was busier when Mason was first born, but when Winter started kindergarten, his load was lightened. He was considering getting a job again, but when he found out about Lucy's new job, he decided to wait until they settled in Crocus before looking around.

Then again, seeing as Lucy would be having Jade three months after they moved to Crocus, he would stay busy. He would play it by ear, seeing how much extra energy he had after raising their kids.

"I'm gonna miss this house," Natsu said when he dropped off the presents, taking a seat between Lucy and Gray.

Gray nodded, putting the last piece of tape on the gift in his hands. "Me too. It's gonna be so weird living somewhere else."

"Yeah," Lucy started, letting out a sigh. "I love this house. I wish we could move it with us."

"I'm sure the next place will be good too," Gray offered, smiling as he set the present aside. They had already contracted a company to start building their new house. It was scheduled to be finished a few weeks before they arrived.

Natsu smiling, glancing back and forth between his partners "As long as we're together things should work out."

"Right," Lucy said, nodding along with Gray. "This is like everything else. We need to work as a team."

It might have sounded corny, but it had gotten them through everything else, and as long as they stuck together and worked as one unit, they would continue to excel.

The three went back to wrapping presents and preparing their stocking stuffers, all while discussing the upcoming move. When they finished, they put their materials away before Lucy went to check on the kids, letting Natsu and Gray get started without her.

Some nights the three were too exhausted to do anything, but Natsu was feeling horny, that arousal tripling when him and Gray climbed into bed together. Natsu let his mind relax as he kissed Gray, their lips moving slow and steady at first, getting a feel for each other before increasing the intensity.

Natsu groaned when Gray playfully bit his lower lip, his cock hardening soon after. His hands roamed Gray's bare chest, not caring when the other man found time to strip, instead enjoying the firm muscles beneath his fingers.

"You're so sexy," Natsu mumbled, smirking when he brushed his thumb against Gray's nipple, earning a soft moan. Fire burned in Natsu's stomach as he kissed Gray again, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth.

Natsu paused when Gray palmed his erection, pleasure fluttering through his body. He kissed Gray as his hands traveled down, wanting to feel every inch he could reach. He moved closer, rolling his hips against his partner's, enjoying the sounds of approval Gray made.

He wanted to keep going, but Natsu pulled away from Gray's mouth, his lips sliding along that strong jaw until he reached Gray's ear. His voice was low, rough with lust and need as he said, "Take off your pants."

Natsu felt a surge of confidence when Gray sucked in a sharp breath, lifting his hips as his hands went to his pants, undoing them before sliding them and his boxers down his legs.

Natsu had to watched while Gray undressed, feeling empowered and aroused. His cock pressed uncomfortably against his pants, but it went ignored, Natsu wanting to play with Gray instead.

"I want you here," Natsu said, directing Gray's body after he shrugged off his clothes, leaving him naked. Gray shivered when Natsu placed his hands on his thighs, but Natsu doubted it was from being cold. The room was nice and warm, and after he got done with him, Gray would be just as fired up as he was, and hopefully sweating.

Natsu hovered over Gray, one hand resting on the bed while the other found purchase on Gray's hip. He avoided kissing his lips, instead seeking out his neck, brushing his lips against Gray's throat twice before latching on, earning a hum from his partner.

Natsu's lips moved down Gray's body at an agonizingly slow pace, making sure to spoil Gray's chest and beautiful abs on his way to the real prize. Natsu's eyes slid shut when he smelled Gray's scent, the earthy musk making his cock ache, arousal thrumming through his system.

He took a deep inhale before opening his eyes, looking up at Gray before he dragged his tongue up the underside of his cock, watching Gray's lips part, a sultry moan filling the air.

Natsu wanted to please Gray while he had the chance. Their sex life had taken a hit after having kids, but a healthy line of communication, patience, and connection was what it took to keep the frustration away.

They didn't get angry when one or more partners were too tired or not in the mood for sex. Understanding and compassion were essential when it came to having an active sex life after kids. It was like Lucy said, they needed to work as a team, and their intimacy was no different.

Natsu licked up and down Gray's cock, enjoying that masculine scent and heavenly taste. His lips wrapped around the tip, tongue dipping into his slit to collect the bead of pre-cum, letting the salty drop rest on his tongue before he took Gray into his mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," Gray whispered, keeping his volume down. Neither remembered to turn on the white noise machine before they got started, too eager to get tangled up in each other.

"You like that?" Natsu asked, giving Gray a long lick before sucking on the side of his cock, almost smiling when he heard Gray biting back a groan.

"Yes, _mmmm_. Feels really good. Keep going."

Natsu released Gray's cock with a 'pop', licking his swollen lips when he saw the hunger in Gray's eyes. "Good."

He thrust his mouth on Gray's cock again, using his tongue and lips to massage every inch he could fit in, cock throbbing when Gray's hand slid into his pink hair, his grip almost painful when his fingers fisted his locks.

"Oh god, _yes_ ," Gray panted, trying to keep his voice low. The moans that filled the air left Natsu hot and bothered, rutting against the sheets as he purposely slurped around Gray's cock, knowing he got off when Natsu was a bit messy. " _Shit_ , keep going, please."

If Natsu could, he would smile around Gray's cock. He hung off every moan and praise he could pull from Gray. He fondled Gray's balls when he took him in deep, making sure to lavish his body with as much attention as he could give. His other hand rubbed up and down Gray's strong thighs, digging his nails into his skin when he felt the urge to do so.

"Oh fuck," Gray hissed, hips chasing that fiery mouth. "Can I— _Ahhhhh!_ " Gray clenched his teeth, heels digging into the bed as Natsu changed the angle, allowing Gray to enter his throat, the tight walls squeezing his cock. "Holy _fuck_ ," he whispered, gasping when Natsu pulled back, allowing him to breathe. "Damn, you're too good at that."

"What were you gonna ask me?" Natsu asked, wrapping his hand around Gray's arousal, giving him a firm pump before he started stroking him, his saliva and Gray's pre-cum allowing his fist to glide up and down effortlessly.

Gray swallowed, eyes hazy with lust as he managed to whisper his earlier question. "Can I finish in your mouth, when I'm ready?"

Natsu grinned, nodding as he took the head of Gray's cock between his lips, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nerves. He opened his mouth, lips brushing against Gray's tip as he spoke. "Yes. I'd love that."

He loved the roughness in Gray's voice, the haze in his eyes and the strong hands touching him. Gray always gave him a sense of security, letting him fall completely in the moment without having to think about anything else.

Natsu swallowed Gray's length again, tearing himself away when he heard the door to their bedroom open. He was afraid one of the kids may have come in unannounced, but his fear was put to rest when he caught sight of Lucy, his heart still pounding wildly as he turned back to Gray, resuming his task of sucking him off.

He heard Lucy locking the door before she clicked a few buttons, the sound of their white noise machine starting a moment later. It rested on the edge of one of the dressers, close to the door to cover the noise of their moans and voices.

However, experience told them it wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of knocking on their door or a scream down the hall, something the three of them were thankful for.

As much as they enjoyed sex, their kids would always come first, and if Winter or Mason needed them, they would drop everything to help them.

"Are they okay?" Gray asked, his hand still tightly fisted in Natsu's hair, encouraging him to take more into his mouth with each thrust.

Lucy nodded, thighs pressed together as she watched her partners together. "Yeah, they're asleep." Her eyes flitted over their bodies before settling on Natsu's mouth sucking on Gray. "Can I join?"

"Of course," Gray said, tugging on Natsu's hair to pull him off. Natsu moved reluctantly, intoxicated by Gray's flavor, wanting more of it on his tongue. "Natsu already said I can finish in his mouth. Do you want him to fuck you after or do you wanna get off another way?"

Natsu's glossy eyes landed on Lucy, waiting for an answer. He pressed a hand to his crotch, feeling his erection straining against the material. The thought of fucking Lucy was enticing. It reminded him of the first time they were all truly together, Lucy riding his cock while he sucked Gray off. He wondered if that was how they were going to do it tonight, but he found out Lucy had something else in mind.

"Can I ride your face while he sucks you off, then he fucks me?" Lucy asked, using that handy communication to negotiate.

Natsu and Gray nodded before getting into position, Gray sliding further down the bed to allow Lucy room to straddle his face. Natsu took his place between Gray's legs, one hand gripping Gray's member while his mouth surrounded it, picking up where he left off moments before.

Natsu kept an eye open, watching as Lucy climbed on Gray's face, her back facing Natsu. The sliver of a gap allowed him to see Gray's tongue dragging against Lucy's wet folds before she pressed herself against Gray's mouth, her moans soon tumbling past her sweet lips as he pleasured her.

"Oh _yeah!_ " Lucy whimpered, rocking her hips as her hands gripped the headboard.

Natsu had a great view of Lucy's gorgeous ass and Gray's toned stomach as he bobbed his head on Gray's arousal, groaning at the delicious flavor. He tasted the new pre-cum on his tongue, drool sliding down the corners of his lips as he increased his speed, earning a guttural moan from his partner.

Pleasing Gray made Natsu's pulse jump. He enjoyed servicing Gray, and he made sure he knew it. Natsu pulled up, saliva dripping from his lips as he moaned, "I love the way your dick feels in my mouth."

To prove it, he took Gray in again, humming around the thick, long erection. He could feel it throbbing with Gray's rapid heartbeat, pride, excitement, and lust spreading through his body, radiating from his chest.

He greedily sucked on Gray's cock, hoarding it like it was the most precious thing in his life. He licked it, kissed it, even gave it a soft bite on the side, careful not to cause any pain.

It was just enough teasing to get Gray's chest heaving, his hand sliding back into Natsu's hair. Natsu loved the feeling of Gray's nails lightly raking against his scalp, his blood burning at the thought of swallowing his cum.

Natsu moved against Gray's hand, his grin filthy as he praised him, knowing his words would drive him crazy. "Your cock tastes so fucking good. So big, fills my whole mouth!"

Gray groaned, hips bucking as his hand pushed on Natsu's head, urging him to continue. Natsu did, earning more sounds of approval from his partner.

Judging by the stuttering moans coming from Lucy, she was enjoying her treatment as well. Gray's lips sealed around her clit as he flicked his tongue against her bundle of nerves, his free hand groping her chest, rolling and pinching her pert nipple.

Her cries of pleasure were quieter than they were a few years ago, but that was from years of practice, not wanting to be heard by anyone but Natsu and Gray.

" _Oh Graaaay_ ," Lucy moaned, thighs shaking as she gripped the headboard tighter, her knuckles turning white as her eyes slammed shut. "Fuck, I-I'm... Oh god I'm going to come!"

Natsu knew Gray would be focused on Lucy's overflowing arousal, so he decided to taunt him, thrusting his mouth deep enough until he took Gray's tip into his throat, hearing the choked moan that soon followed.

Natsu closed his eyes as he opened his throat, not breathing for a few seconds as he took more of Gray in, not stopping until his nose pressed into those black curls, Gray's scent overwhelming him when he inhaled. It took Natsu a moment to recover from the amazing smell, his head bobbing, saliva leaking from his mouth as he deepthroated Gray.

Gray's tongue slipped into Lucy's core, lapping up as much of that amazing flavor before he met his end, Natsu's throat and tongue too much for him to handle.

" _Mmmmmnnnnghhh!_ "

He didn't get a chance to warn Natsu, his cock twitching before he found his release, spurting his seed directly into Natsu's throat, the thought making his orgasm all the better, waves of pleasure crashing over him as he emptied himself in Natsu.

Natsu swallowed around Gray's cock, pulling back after a moment so he could taste some of Gray's cum on his tongue. He moaned at the flavor, knowing his own cock was dripping with need, his body aching to thrust into something.

Luckily for him, he had a sexy minx offering herself to him, Lucy crawling off Gray's face so she could lay on the bed, laying on her side with her knees pulled up towards her small baby bump. She placed a hand on her ass, pulling her cheek up, exposing her glistening sex to him.

"Is this position okay?" she asked, voice breathless as she dragged the tip of her finger against her dripping folds, enticing Natsu with the seductive view. He almost got stuck in a trance, but movement caught his attention, watching as Gray turned on his side, facing Lucy.

While Natsu nodded to Lucy's question, she moaned, Gray's hands toying with her nipples, giving her an extra surge of pleasure.

Natsu stood to the side of the bed, stripping out of his clothes with haste. Once naked, he climbed behind Lucy, grabbing the base of his cock to slide his tip against her folds, feeling the warmth radiating from her body. It made everything better knowing part of her wetness came from Gray's saliva, Natsu feeling connected to both of them as he breathed everything in.

" _Fuck_ ," Natsu groaned as he pushed into her wet heat, her walls spreading, accommodating his thick length. Lucy let out a throaty moan as he buried himself to the hilt, resting there for a moment before pulling out, only to rock back into her body. " _Nnngh!_ "

"Na- _Naaatsuu_ ," Lucy moaned, eyes hooded as she squeezed his cock, causing him to thrust faster, loving the delicious friction she provided. Every time he entered her, he felt the warmth from her skin, his hands finding purchase on her creamy thighs.

His fingers traced the stretch marks on her stomach and hips, admiring the beautiful stripes she wore. They were given to her when she was pregnant with their children, reminding Natsu of the beautiful gifts they were all given.

Natsu couldn't count how many times he had kissed along those marks, thanking her for putting her body through that so they could have a bigger family.

Lucy was a brave, amazing woman, and he loved every bit of her, inside and out.

Natsu's breath quickened as he sped up his pace, puffing out hot breaths as sweat clung to his forehead. The sight of Lucy and Gray kissing pulled a throaty moan from Natsu, his fingers twitching before he snapped his hips forward, mindful of her belly. He didn't want to put any unnecessary pressure on it.

Lucy's arousal filled the air, Natsu's eyes sliding shut as he took a deep inhale. He craved more, spreading her legs so he could reach her core easier. She was flexible enough for him to put her leg over his shoulder, his fingers teasing her engorged clit, rubbing it gently to draw moan after moan from his partner.

Gray swallowed those moans, hands groping her generous chest, her nipples digging into his palms.

" _Damn_ ," Natsu growled, feeling Lucy's walls quivering around him. He knew she was close, his lips pulling into a salacious grin as he rolled her soaked clit in his fingers. Heat pooled in his stomach as he pushed into her, earning choked sobs from her when she ended the kiss, her mouth burying into the crook of Gray's neck to muffle her sounds.

Natsu and Gray didn't stop teasing her, his fingers working on her bundle of nerves while his cock dragged against her drenched walls, her heated core growing hotter as she approached the edge.

Lucy clamped around Natsu's cock as she came, a new wave of arousal hitting his skin before he smelled it, swallowing hard as he continued to pump into her body. He swore he could get drunk off his partners' scents, his heart pounding against his rib cage as he cursed, knowing his end was coming soon.

Every thrust into Lucy's body was mouthwatering, Natsu's eyes raking over his partners, watching Lucy go through her orgasm while Gray helped prolong it. Natsu wanted to fuck her all night, but his stamina was wearing thin, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm his senses.

Natsu groaned as he gave her long and slow thrusts, delaying his release for a moment. Lucy seemed to enjoy it, her back arching as she moaned his name, her voice hoarse but alluring. He longed to hear her scream in pleasure, but they had to make some sacrifices when they had kids, but overall Natsu thought it was worth it.

" _Lucy_ ," Natsu moaned through clenched teeth, his body flooding with heat. He knew his skin was covered in a flush, but he didn't care, too busy focusing on the savory strokes he gave her pussy, thumb rubbing her clit with small circles. "I'm almost, _fuuuck_ , I'm almost there!"

"Me too," she mumbled, pulling up to seal her lips against Gray's again, relishing in the soft groans coming from him as she was brought towards the edge.

Gray's mouth absorbed the cry of pleasure Lucy emitted, her pussy tightening around Natsu's cock as she climaxed again, the muscles in her body working to milk every last drop from him as he followed after her, succumbing to the pleasure.

" _God damn!_ "

Natsu released into her core, coating her walls with his essences as his fingers dug into her thigh, fire licking at his skin as his nerves tingled with the aftermath of his natural high.

Lucy whimpered when he pulled out, his cock covered in her arousal and his cum. He was going to get up, but his movements faltered when Gray crawled in front of him, lips wrapping around Natsu's limp cock.

" _Yesss_ ," he hissed, petting Gray's head as the man licked his cock clean. He was too sensitive to continue, not to mention too exhausted to even think about going again, his muscles sore and head light.

However, he still felt a trickle of pleasure from Gray's soft sucks, a welcomed shiver traveling down Natsu's spine as he ran his fingers through that dark hair. "That feels nice."

Gray smiled as he pulled back, tugging on Natsu's hand so he laid down with him. His partners curled around his body, warming Natsu from both sides. A satisfied grin surfaced on his face as he closed his eyes, not in any rush to get up and wash himself. He enjoyed the moment of contentment, wishing it could last forever.

He had two amazing partners who meant the world to him, as well as two wild but incredible kids who he loved with all his heart. Lucy was still growing their third child, but Natsu knew he was going to love them just the same, their family only getting stronger with every new member.

They weren't traditional, but they didn't have to be in order to be happy. Natsu felt fortunate with how his life turned out, happy and thankful with the decisions he made that led him down that path. He wouldn't trade his life for anyone else's, knowing he was right where he belonged, safe and warm between Lucy and Gray.

Natsu hoped for a long and happy life with them, ready to do the work to ensure it would happen.

"I love you both," Natsu mumbled, feeling sleep pulling at him. He stayed awake long enough to hear them say it back, his mind losing consciousness soon after, too tired to do anything else.

* * *

 **In case anyone wants to know stats: Winter is 5.5, Mason is 2.5, Lucy is 19 weeks pregnant with their third child. Lucy has been married to Gray for 14.5 years, Lucy and Natsu have been together for 11 years, the triad has been going on for a little over 9 years.**

 **Thank you for your amazing support! Every favorite, follow, and review is appreciated! Shout out to all the awesome people who reviewed last time:** _ **Animemama328, xhope14x, Lodemai04, BukakkeGirl, NatsuHeartfilia0628, xxdelightfullxx, Satyrykal, aislyn98, Anna5949, sassykitten1701, Lizxcliff11, Guest, Guest, Mili, Kitty9453, Tantan, Guest, clarelovesnalu514, MorriganFae, misslovely144, GeminiS2, poodlekin500, CatPeach, Ethan, Stellar, Weevilcat, Cheschire-Kaat, mautrino, Pein's number 1 Girl, Shonix13, Random-Gaurdian, and shadow31802!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Forty: Epilogue- Part One**

* * *

 **January 2nd, 2019:**

 **So, my divorce is finalized. For the first time since I was 15, I'm single, lol. The divorce went well. Me and him actually carpooled to the court house. We haven't been doing anything else traditional throughout this divorce, so we figured why not. We're both civil with each other. Dunno how close we can be friendship-wise from here on out, but I hope he has a good life and if our paths cross again, it'll be a good experience. We'll see each other at least three more times. One to file 2018 taxes, two to remove names off our vehicles' titles once we get them paid off, and three when Kovu passes away (I'll contact him before it's time, that way he has a chance to say goodbye). I have no idea what the future holds. None of us do, but I'm hoping I can start trying to do something with my life. Hopefully I'll be starting college fall of 2019. We'll see how that goes. Thank you for every kind word that has been said towards me. I'm thankful for the support. I'll continue to write, but only at my pace.**


	40. Epilogue- Part One

**Chapter Forty: Epilogue- Part One**

Natsu finished cleaning the spill Jade made just as the alarm went off. He quickly put the cleaning supplies away before washing his hands, not wanting to have chemicals on him when he went to pick up the toddler.

She was in the living room, attempting to climb on the couch. Natsu chuckled, shaking his head as he approached her, unsure how today would go. Some days she cooperated, others she fussed. He kneeled beside her, offering her a smile. "It's time to go."

His daughter's cheeks puffed out as her eyes narrowed, letting Natsu know she was going to be difficult. The girl shouted, "No!" before resuming her task, failing to climb up the extra large sectional.

They needed a bigger couch to accommodate their large family, consisting of three adults, three children, a cat and a dog. That didn't account for the various people they had coming over throughout the week. Not only were there lots of playdates, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray enjoyed having their own friends over from time to time.

"Come on, Jade," Natsu urged, ready to negotiate with a toddler if he had to. "We gotta go pick up your sister and brother from school. Don't you wanna see them?"

Jade huffed before giving up, deciding instead to run across the living room towards the dining room, attempting to escape her dad.

Natsu sighed, running his hands through his hair as he stood, following after her. He found her sitting next to Plue, their dog. He smiled when he saw her petting him with a gentle hand, remembering what they told her about being careful around animals.

Natsu went to grab the bag he used to carry Jade's stuff, along with his car keys. He returned to the dining room, ready for round two. "Jade, we gotta go."

She acted as any other toddler would, dramatically falling on Plue before hugging the dog, mumbling something Natsu didn't catch.

"Why don't you wanna go?" Natsu asked, watching as Jade rolled on her back, failing to take Plue with her. The white fluffy dog weighted too much for her to move, staying on the ground while Jade grumbled to herself. "I didn't catch that?"

"Stay here," she said, stretching out on the ground as if it were a bed.

"You want to stay here?" Natsu asked, changing her sentence format so she would learn how to say things properly. It was what he did with Winter and Mason, the two other kids picking it up after a while.

When she nodded, he shook his head. "We have to go pick up your siblings. After that you can—" Natsu cut himself off, not wanting to lie to her. After he picked his kids up, they would only spend a little bit of time at the house before they were being escorted somewhere else.

Smiling, Natsu went with a different approach. "Do you want to see Aunt Levy today?"

Jade's eyes lit up at the mention of Levy. She nodded, fumbling as she sat up. She wasn't the most coordinated kid, but given she was two and a half years old, she was doing just fine for her age. "Yes!"

"Well, we need to get Winter and Mason first, then later you three are gonna go spend the night at Aunt Levy's. You can hang out with Kinzoku, Julta, and Yajee. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Jade considered his offer, tilting her head side to side before she stood. "Fired up!"

Natsu chuckled, loving that she was trying to copy him. "Okay, let's go."

"Up!" Jade shouted, reaching towards him.

Instead of picking her up, Natsu said, "Don't you want to walk like a big girl? Come on, let's try it."

Jade reluctantly walked after Natsu offered her a hand, the two making their way outside towards the SUV. After years, Natsu finally understood most of the features in his vehicle. However, he valued the extra seats in the SUV far more than the fancy technology. It had three rows of seats, able to carry their entire family.

Natsu buckled Jade into her car seat, making sure she was secure before dropping off the bag in the front seat. He climbed into the vehicle, starting it up before putting on some music. He sang along with the silly lyrics, the songs designed to help kids learn everything from their ABC's to counting. Natsu encouraged Jade to sing with him, the two passing the time as they drove to the elementary school.

Natsu pulled into the line of cars in the pick-up section, waiting until it was his turn to get his children. While waiting, Natsu turned down the volume, smiling at Jade through the rear view mirror. "You're gonna go here eventually. Does that sound fun?"

He frowned, his stomach twisting at the thought of his little girl growing up too fast. "On second thought, you can wait until later. There's no rush."

Natsu pulled up as the line moved, getting closer to the front of the school. The colored tag in his window let the school know who he was picking up, allowing them to get his children ready. Winter had to wait with Mason since he was the younger sibling while her classmates were on the side of the building, designated for older student pick-up.

Natsu grinned when he saw a teacher escorting Winter and Mason to the vehicle. He unlocked the doors, allowing the teacher to open it and let his kids in.

"Hi Natsu," Mrs. Vanderwood greeted, giving him a wave as Winter and Mason climbed into the back.

"Hey," Natsu said, nodding at the teacher. They didn't get a chance to talk, needing to keep the line moving. "Have a good day," he called when his kids were bucked into their respective seats, Mason using a forward-facing seat while Winter had a booster seat since she was too short to ride without anything.

"You too," the teacher said, grabbing the door when his children were secure, closing it a second later.

Natsu looked around his vehicle, making sure no one was near him before he took off, heading home. If there wasn't a rule about keeping the car line moving, he would have chatted a little with the teacher, but he knew it was probably for the best.

Mason was already wiggling in his seat, anxious to get out of the car. Until Mason learned to sit still during car rides, he was going to have to stay in the seat with the harness option. It was too risky moving him up a step if he wasn't ready.

As Natsu left the school area, he thought about the PTA meeting he went to last week. Since he was a stay-at-home dad who wanted to be involved in his kids' lives, Natsu decided to join the PTA. There he found opportunities to volunteer to help raise money for the school, help out in his children's classes, as well as meet the other parents who were part of the PTA.

Of course, he wasn't welcomed with open-arms. Once they found out about his relationship status, he was given the cold shoulder. He heard the hushed whispers, the others saying he wasn't a 'real' parent. While comments like that hurt, that didn't discourage him from helping, caring more about his children than the adults' opinions.

Over time the other parents learned to look past his non-traditional relationship, seeing he was just as much of a parent as any of them. Things got easier when they accepted him, allowing him to gain a few new friends along the way.

Natsu was a social person, so going to meetings and talking with the other parents helped, especially when it came to connecting to the few fathers who also stayed at home. There were only two others, but the three clicked well enough to build some friendships.

"How was school?" Natsu asked when they pulled onto the highway, Natsu staying in the slower lanes so people wouldn't expect him to speed.

" _Booooooring!_ " Mason drawled, trying to reach for the window, but his arms were too short.

"Boring?" Natsu chuckled, shaking his head. "Kindergarten's supposed to be the fun year of school." If Mason was already bored with school, he was going to be disappointed when he hit the later years. "What'd you do?"

"Read and stuff."

"Oh yeah? What was the other stuff?"

Natsu listened as Mason went over what he did that day, bouncing around instead of going in order. It sounded like a regular day, until Mason got to the reason why his day was 'boring'.

"No outside time?" Natsu asked, watching through the mirror as Mason nodded. "Was it 'cause it was raining earlier?"

"Yeah. Mrs. V made us stay inside. It was, it was boring!"

"How about this?" Natsu started, keeping his eyes on the road. "Tomorrow when you guys get back, me and Dad'll play outside with you guys?"

"Can we play that one game? The one with the... the sprinklers?"

Natsu clenched his teeth, keeping his tone firm as he said, "It's too cold to play with the sprinklers. How about we play something else? Like soccer or capture the flag?"

Mason tried jumping in his seat, but his harness prevented too much movement. "Ooh! Soccer! I wanna play soccer!"

Natsu nodded, peeking at Winter in the mirror. "What about you sweetie? Do you wanna play soccer with us?" His eyes widened a bit when he saw his daughter frowning, her eyes in her lap before she glanced up.

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked, his chest constricting at the thought of his kid being sad. She looked down, her eyes not nearly as bright as they usually were, especially since she was out of school. Normally she'd be full of energy to burn, instead she looked apathetic, and that didn't sit well with him.

"No," Winter whispered, but her tone suggested she was lying.

Natsu frowned, his stomach twisting as he debated what to do. He could push to get a better answer, or he could leave it alone to let her deal with it. There was a chance he was overreacting and she was fine, but Natsu's gut told him otherwise. Swallowing thickly, Natsu decided to push, just a bit.

"Do you want to talk in private when we get home?" he asked, wondering if that would help.

She looked reluctant at first, but after a moment of silence, she nodded. "Yeah."

Natsu returned his eyes to the road, keeping his mouth shut as he drove. He would find out soon enough what was bothering his daughter, but until then, he was left worrying.

His mind raced all the way home, only calming down when he pulled into the driveway. Getting the kids inside could be its own battle, and he had to have a clear head so he wouldn't lose the upper hand. Too many times his kids ran around once they got out of the vehicle, or worse, refused to leave their car seats.

Natsu was happy when the children complied, Jade latching onto him like a monkey as he herded the kids inside. Normally Natsu would make some light snacks for them once they got home, but it could wait a minute. He wanted to talk to Winter first.

After setting Jade in the living room floor and putting on a cartoon to distract her, Natsu called Winter into the dining room. He watched Mason from the table, the boy playing with his toys.

Winter sat in her usual spot while he sat across from her, his voice soft as he asked, "So what's going on?"

She fidgeted in her seat, eyes trained on the table before he heard her mumble under her breath. He had to ask her to repeat herself, surprised by what she said. "Someone... said something mean... about you guys."

Natsu raised a brow, hoping she wasn't meaning what he thought she was. "What do you mean?"

Winter took a deep breath, stealing a peek at him before she clarified. "About me having... three parents."

Natsu's shoulders fell, dread and anxiety filling his chest. It wasn't the first time she had brought it up, but it had been a while since the last time she said anything about it. He remembered how rude kids could be when he was in school.

While he didn't get made fun of for having three parents, there were plenty of other things he was teased for. His pink hair, the fact that he was adopted, his motion sickness, and his loud personality were some of the many things people picked at. It broke his heart knowing his daughter was being bullied, especially because of her parents' choices.

"How do you feel about it?" Natsu asked, his heart warming when she answered.

"It doesn't bother me," she said, taking more peeks at him. "I mean, it's normal."

Natsu nodded, happy she considered her parents' relationship normal. "There's nothing wrong with the relationship we have, and there's nothing wrong with you." He offered her a smile, waiting until she looked at him again before adding, "It just means you have more people to love and take care of you."

A small smile surfaced on her face as she nodded. "That's true... " Her smile grew as she sat up. "I kinda feel bad sometimes."

Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering why her expression didn't match her words. "Why's that?"

"Because, some of the kids in my class only have one mommy or daddy, or their parents aren't together anymore, but, but I have three all the time. I just feel bad for them."

Natsu nodded before whispering, "I think we're all lucky to have each other."

Winter's lips parted as she grinned, looking like the spitting image of her mother. She was witty when she wanted to be too, just like Lucy. He knew him and Gray were going to have to play the intimidating fathers role when she got older and started dating.

She was only eight and a half, but Natsu already felt like she was growing up too fast. If he could freeze them in time he would, but he knew growing up was a part of life. He now understood why his parents made comments about wishing he would stay young forever. At the time he thought they were just silly, but now he knew what they felt.

Shrugging that thought aside, Natsu went back to the conversation, hoping he could give some fatherly advice. "I'm not gonna tell you what they say doesn't hurt, because I know it can. People have said mean things to me before that hurt my feelings, but I have an amazing family with lots of love and support. That helps me get through it. Know that if you ever need to talk or vent about what you're going through, feel free to tell us. That goes for me, your dad, and your mom. We're all here to help you in any way we can. Okay?"

"Okay," Winter said, giving him a nod. "Thanks Daddy."

"No problem, sweetie." He grinned, punching his palm with a fist. "And if they keep pickin' on ya, I'll teach you how to put 'em in their place." Natsu paused, wondering if Lucy and Gray would be okay with that.

He didn't think Gray would be too opposed to using violence if things escalated and Winter had no other choice, but he doubted Lucy would want Winter throwing punches at her bullies. _'She's all about using your words and stuff. Yeah, they probably wouldn't be okay with that.'_

"On second thought, maybe that's not a good idea." Natsu chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Anyways, was there anything else bothering ya?"

She shook her head, shifting in her seat as if she wanted to get down. "No, that was it."

Before letting her go, Natsu wanted to make sure she was okay. "Do you feel better, or do you wanna keep talking?"

Winter climbed off her chair, walking around the table. She grabbed the chair next to his, holding onto it as she said, "I feel a lot better. Thanks."

Natsu didn't expect her to lean in, wrapping her small arms around him. He hugged her back, happy he was able to help. So many times he thought he wasn't being the best parent he could be, so to do something right made his day.

There was too much parenting advice out there that contradicted other advice, and everyone apparently knew exactly how to raise a child. Sometimes it was okay to not have all the answers, but that didn't mean he didn't try his best, each and every day.

His kids deserved it, so he would do whatever he could to keep them happy and healthy.

When Winter pulled away, Natsu couldn't resist ruffling her hair. He chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him, ducking her head when he tried to do it again. He waited until she was laughing too, wanting her in a good mood when he asked his next question.

"So, you wanna play soccer with us tomorrow?"

She nodded, eyes gleaming. "Yeah! Oh! Can I invite my friends over to hang out tomorrow?"

Natsu stood, sliding his chair in as he said, "Yeah, that's fine with me. I'll call their parents and see if that's okay."

"Thank you!" Winter gave him another hug, making his heart melt.

"You're welcome." He pat her head twice before she pulled away, heading to the living room while he spent a few minutes looking for his phone, finding it in Mason's hands.

Luckily it was password-protected, meaning his son didn't see any of the adult content on his phone. Natsu took his phone away, replacing it with Mason's learning tablet before heading into the kitchen, calling the girls' parents while fixing his kids their afternoon snack.

Natsu couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Sure, taking care of three kids could get exhausting, but it was worth it and then some. He couldn't bring himself to regret deciding to be a stay-at-home dad. It was a rewarding job, one he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

* * *

Lucy knocked on the front door, two kids by her sides while one was resting on her hip. She smiled when Levy answered the door, the two sharing a half-hug before her kids entered Levy's home, even Jade after Lucy put her down.

"Thank you so much for this," Lucy said, thankful she had an amazing friend like Levy.

Lucy was dropping off her kids for a sleepover at Levy's house so the adults could have a night to themselves for their anniversary. Tomorrow would mark twelve years since her, Gray, and Natsu started their relationship together. They would celebrate it on the actual date if they could, but Lucy had to fly out for a mandatory meeting in another state, meaning they had to adjust to fit everyone's schedule.

Well, they were adjusting for her schedule, but they didn't give her a hard time about it, something she was thankful for. She hated missing special occasions with her family, but running the biggest branch in her company kept her extremely busy. Sometimes she didn't get a choice of which days she got off and which days she went to work, going with the flow to keep the company thriving.

"It's no problem," Levy said, two nine-year-old kids running behind her, shouting and laughing when Lucy's kids joined them. "What are friends for?"

"The next time you and Gajeel want a night alone, just ask. We'll make it happen," Lucy offered, knowing it was only fair. Lucy, Gray, and Natsu would occasionally watch Levy's kids, just like Levy would watch Lucy's kids every now and then.

Sure, it was hectic having six kids in the same house, but both sets of parents were willing to take that on if it meant they got a night off every once in a while.

Plus, it made Lucy feel better leaving her kids with a trusted friend instead of a babysitter. She was sure there were qualified people out there, but considering she had three kids of various ages, she preferred having someone she knew personally watching them.

"Actually, he was just talking about a trip up to Hakobe Resort in a few months." Levy cringed, as if what she was about to ask hurt her. "Do you think you guys would be able to watch them for a few days?"

"Absolutely!" Lucy nodded, not wanting to turn her friend down. "I mean, I'll have to ask Natsu and Gray first, but I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Okay, yeah. Let me know what they say. No pressure. We don't _have_ to go on a trip."

Lucy gaped, shaking her head as she spoke. "Are you kidding? When was the last time you two went away without the kids?"

Levy laughed, glancing over her shoulder into her house before looking at Lucy again. "At least a year, maybe two."

"Like I was saying, you need a vacation." Lucy cocked her head, smiling as she asked, "How much vacation do you get at your work anyways?"

Levy gave her a coy grin. "Why? Thinking of switching companies?"

Levy stopped working for Lucy's company a few years ago, taking a position at a different company in Crocus. She was scouted by a headhunter and offered a promotion she couldn't refuse. Sure, they had to relocate, but Levy assured her it was worth it. As long as Levy was happy with her new job, Lucy was happy for her, even if they lost a valuable employee.

Of course, before accepting her friend was leaving the company, Lucy tried bribing Levy with a raise, but Levy remained firm in her decision to leave, saying she had gotten as much out of her current position as she could possibly get.

"Honestly?" Lucy let out a sigh as she nodded. "Sometimes I fantasize about quitting."

"Do you think you'll ever leave?" Levy asked, causing Lucy to shake her head.

"Probably not. I mean, it's stressful, but it's a great job and I make enough to provide for my family." She let out a chuckle. "You should see our grocery bill. I swear, even Winter has an appetite like her dads. Besides, I kind of like the busy atmosphere. It's a lot different from working at the Hargeon branch."

"I believe you. Compared to what I'm doing now, working there was like a vacation."

"I wouldn't go that far, but yeah, it's a huge difference." The Crocus branch demanded so much from Lucy, and sometimes she didn't know how she was going to get everything done. She had asked Natsu if he was willing to come work with her once Jade started school, but Natsu said he wasn't sure yet, which was fine since it would be a while until Jade was ready for school.

However, both of them knew the time would fly by before they knew it, which always seemed to bum Natsu out. Their kids grew up too fast. She swore it was just yesterday she was calling him on the phone, asking him to go back to the toy store to get a different doll for Winter. That had been almost three years ago, time speeding by when they weren't looking.

"Levy!" Gajeel called, causing the two women to jolt.

"Oh, I should probably go help him," Levy said with a laugh.

Lucy nodded before she hugged her friend again. "Call me if they need anything."

"I will. Have fun with your guys."

Lucy smiled to herself as she thought, _'Oh, I definitely will.'_

The two women parted, saying their goodbyes before Lucy drove home, wondering what Gray and Natsu had planned for their evening alone. Whatever it was, Lucy was sure she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

A nice, hot bath awaited Lucy when she arrived home. Gray took her coat to hang up while Natsu escorted her to the bathroom, the lights dimmed with candles lit on the counter. Her heart sung as she slipped out of her clothes, grateful for the two caring men in her life.

When she went to give Natsu a kiss before he left, she felt his damp hair, realizing he had recently showered. She wondered if he showered with Gray, her heartbeat picking up just a bit at the thought of them thrusting against each other under the hot water, her fantasies lasting with her even after Natsu left the room.

Before sinking into that steamy water that called her name, Lucy had to take care of some preparations first. She wanted to be ready for what they had planned, grabbing the devices she needed to clean and loosen herself for later.

While Lucy took her bath, Natsu and Gray made dinner. They took a break after putting the dish in the oven and setting the timer, Gray surprising Natsu with a series of kisses that didn't seem to end.

Natsu gasped when Gray grabbed his ass, using his strong arms to hoist him up, setting Natsu on the kitchen counter. Natsu didn't complain about the awkward position, instead he wrapped his legs around Gray's body when the man stepped between his legs, their lips connecting once again to indulge in a heated kiss.

"Happy anniversary," Gray moaned into Natsu's ear, teeth nibbling on the lobe before his mouth moved downwards, leaving messy, scattered kisses on Natsu's neck.

Natsu tipped his head back, groaning when Gray sucked on his pulse point, heat flooding his body as his jeans grew tighter, his blood pumping faster the longer Gray teased him with his mouth and tongue. "Happy anniversary, _Graaay! Fuck!_ "

Gray rubbed his hand up and down the growing erection in Natsu's pants, smirking against his skin as he gave Natsu's cock a squeeze through the material, earning a soft growl. Gray loved feeling the fumble against his chest, deft hands taunting Natsu, every stroke calculated so he wouldn't get too excited too fast.

As much fun as it was making Natsu cum in his pants, Gray didn't want him finishing like that. Besides, there was no guarantee it would happen. During the twelve years the three of them had been together, Gray had only managed to make Natsu do that a handful of times, and it had involved a lot of teasing and dirty talk to get him that fired up.

"How much time do we have?" Gray asked, fingers moving to Natsu's zipper, undoing the button of his jeans before sliding that zipper down, easing the pressure on Natsu's cock.

Natsu's glossy eyes glanced at the stove, fixing on the timer. "We got enough time."

Gray nodded before hooking his fingers on Natsu's waistband, taking a step back as Natsu closed his legs. They worked as a team to get his pants off, Natsu holding himself up with his arms while Gray pulled the pants down his legs, hand wrapping around Natsu's throbbing member once his jeans were around his ankles.

"God _damn!_ " Natsu groaned when Gray's mouth covered him, not bothering to tease him. Natsu grabbed a fistful of Gray's raven locks, making sure the man didn't go too fast. He wanted to enjoy it, not blow his load within the first minute.

Gray worked Natsu's cock with his expert mouth, taking him in deep while his hands splayed on Natsu's powerful thighs, fingers digging into his skin as Gray dragged his tongue up and down his length.

Natsu dropped his head, watching Gray's mouth move on his cock until he pulled off, sucking the member sideways while keeping Natsu's gaze. A throaty moan passed Natsu's parted lips when Gray lightly bit him, the danger involved making Natsu's heart race.

Gray's tongue swirled around the tip of Natsu's cock, prodding the slit to collect the leaking pre-cum, letting it rest on his tongue before Gray smeared it and his saliva down Natsu's arousal, driving him wild with his random ministrations, keeping Natsu guessing.

Gray hollowed his cheeks, looking up at Natsu with hazy eyes, saliva dripping down the corners of his lips. Gray showed no signs of stopping, bobbing his head faster as his hands moved to grip Natsu's ass, squeezing him as he took Natsu in deep.

" _Oh fuck!_ " Pleasure crashed over Natsu's body when he felt Gray changing the angle, the head of his cock slipping into Gray's throat. It felt amazing, his body burning as he ran his hand through Gray's hair, letting him go at whatever pace he wanted.

"Shit, _nggh!_ " Natsu's toes curled in his shoes when Gray pushed down harder, lips skimming to the hilt of Natsu's cock. It impressed the hell out of Natsu that Gray was able to deepthroat every thick inch of his cock that could possibly fit. "Fucking hell! _Gr-Graaay!_ "

Natsu clenched his teeth as he looked up, hearing something in the corner of the kitchen. His eyes locked with Lucy's, seeing the woman leaning against the wall, sucking on the tip of her finger as she watched Gray go down on Natsu.

Natsu gave her a filthy grin before looking down at Gray, holding his eye contact until he couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure overwhelming his senses.

" _Fuck!_ I'm gonna come down your throat!" He squeezed one eye shut as he felt his cock pulsing, his body tensing as his release hit him suddenly.

Natsu felt Gray humming around his cock as he came, blissful shock waves coursing through his system. He growled Gray's name, not bothering to keep his voice down since there were no kids in the house.

His chest heaved as he greedily sucked in precious oxygen, mesmerized when Gray pulled up, wiping his messy mouth with the back of his hand. "So sexy," Natsu murmured in a daze, needing a moment to recover from the powerful orgasm.

The location and visual aid made everything better. Natsu couldn't remember the last time they had spontaneous sex like that, loving every bit of it. It was almost a relief being intimate out in the open, not trying to hide what they were doing or keep it down so no one could hear.

Natsu missed when they could do whatever they wanted anywhere in their house, but having kids meant sacrificing some things. Considering they got three awesome kids out of it, Natsu was okay with it. They didn't feel like sacrifices all that much, more like little restrictions. However, Natsu understood why things were how they were.

So far in the eight and a half years that they had children, none of their kids had walked in on them being intimate, and they wanted to keep it that way. The most the parents did in front of their kids was share a kiss or two, but nothing inappropriate happened in front of the them. They made sure to lock the door when they needed to, not wanting to scar their kids for life with the image of their parents doing it.

"We need to clean the counter before the kids get back," Lucy teased, smiling when her men looked her way.

Gray blinked, cocking his head as he asked, "When'd you get here?"

"She came in halfway through," Natsu answered for her, running his fingers through Gray's hair, catching a whiff of his conditioner. It was a comforting scent, reminding Natsu of a forest on a cold winter's night.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Gray asked, earning a nod from Lucy.

"Oh yeah," she whispered, thighs squeezing together, the finger she was sucking on earlier dragging against her bottom lip.

"Do you want us to play with you?" Natsu asked with a chuckle, brushing his hand against Gray's cheek, feeling the stubble on his jaw and chin. It sent a welcomed chill down Natsu's spine, reminding him of Gray's masculinity.

He loved how similar and different Lucy and Gray were. Natsu was grateful he had two partners who complimented each other so well. They were more than he could ever ask for, counting himself lucky everyday he was with them.

Lucy shook her head, taking a shaky breath as she said, "I want to save it for later."

Natsu nodded, looking over at the timer on the stove, then down at Gray. He grinned, wetting his lips before lowering his voice, knowing it turned Gray on when he spoke like that. "We got ten more minutes."

Gray didn't need to be asked, nodding as he stepped back. "Yes."

Natsu did his best to hop off the counter gracefully. It was difficult with his jeans still around his ankles, but he managed to jump down without stumbling, so he counted it as a win. He didn't bother pulling his pants up as he dropped to his knees, hands trailing up Gray's legs as he looked up, keeping his gaze.

Natsu relished the groan that tore from Gray's throat when he pulled out his cock, lapping over the tip for a moment before dragging his tongue up the bottom of Gray's member, starting from the base and working his way up. He collected the dribbles of pre-cum on his tongue, eyes sliding shut as he moaned, enjoying the unique flavor.

"So good," he whispered before his eyes fluttered open, staring into that deep blue as he sheathed Gray's cock with his mouth, feeling that velvety skin on his tongue.

" _Damn_ ," Gray started, rocking his hips to thrust through Natsu's lips. "Your mouth is so fucking hot." Gray's fingers curled around Natsu's head, holding him still as he set the pace, fucking Natsu's face fast and hard.

Tears collected at the corners of Natsu's eyes as he felt Gray moving in and out of his mouth, but he didn't complain. Instead he ran his tongue over every inch he could reach while his hands massaged Gray's thighs and balls, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as possible.

At one point in time, Natsu's hands grabbed Gray's ass, forcing him to go faster, wanting to hear those moans grow louder. He was not disappointed, Gray swearing and shouting Natsu's name as he matched the intensity Natsu wanted, his cock slamming into Natsu's throat. He was going to be sore later, but Natsu didn't stop him, wanting Gray to use his mouth to get off like he had done for him moments ago.

" _Fuck!_ Not gonna— _ahhhh!_ Last long!"

Natsu gripped Gray's ass, pressing his nose against Gray's body as he took in every inch before swallowing, hearing and feeling it do the trick. Gray's cock throbbed in Natsu's throat, Gray's voice hoarse as he moaned, " _Oh fuck yes!_ "

Gray tipped his head back as he fell over the edge, not caring about speed. He came quicker than Natsu did, spurting his hot seed down his partner's throat and over his tongue, giving Natsu's mouth a few short thrusts to make sure he received everything he had to offer.

Natsu hoped them finishing now meant they would lasted longer when they really got started. If anything, their blowjobs were like appetizers. What they had planned for later tonight was their main course, something Natsu was looking forward to since it had been a while since they did that particular activity.

Natsu took his time swallowing the last of Gray's cum, savoring the taste. He stood, fixing his pants while Gray did the same. He turned his predatory gaze on Lucy before smiling, excited about where the night was headed.

They had big things planned, wanting to not only take advantage of the house being empty, but also wanting to celebrate their anniversary. They loved each other, and they wanted to spend the night reminding their partners of that.

* * *

 **Kinzoku is the Japanese word for metal, it's Levy and Gajeel's oldest daughter's name. Jutla and Yajee came from a fan-translated version of 'Trouble Twins'. Dunno if those names are accurate, but oh well.**

 **So, what'd you think of the first part of the epilogue? All three of them have settled down into their new lives.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for every follow, favorite, and review! Shout out to the amazing people who reviewed last time:** _ **Kitty9453, Lodemai04, xhope14x, Random-Gaurdian, Guest, Guest, Stellar, GeminiS2, aislyn98, CatPeach, clarelovesnalu514, misslovely144, Weevilcat, Mili, Lizxcliff11, mautrino, and Satyrykal!**_

 **Up next, Chapter Forty-One: Epilogue- Part Two**


	41. Epilogue- Part Two

**Chapter Forty-One: Epilogue- Part Two**

" _Mmmmm_ ," Lucy hummed as she savored the forkful of food. "This dinner is so good! Thank you!" She ate another bite, enjoying the flavor.

"You're welcome," Natsu said, smiling to himself. "I saw it on the cooking channel and wanted to try it out."

Lucy covered her mouth with a hand while she spoke, not wanting them to see her talking with her mouth full. "Well, I think it worked out great."

Gray nodded, scooping more food to bring to his lips. "Make sure you keep that recipe." He popped the fork into his mouth, letting out a soft hum as he chewed.

Natsu's heart flipped as his smile grew, happy they enjoyed it so much. "You think the kids would like it?"

Gray and Lucy didn't hesitate to nod, Gray laughing as he said, "Even Jade would scarf this down if you put it in front of her."

Natsu's eyes widened a bit, surprised by the compliment. Jade was going through a phase where she didn't want to eat anything unless it had crackers mashed into it. Natsu didn't understand it, but he was leaning into it instead of fighting her on it, trying to keep her meals as healthy as possible despite her weird craving.

"You think?"

They nodded, boosting his confidence. When he first started cooking he wasn't that good at it, but in his defense, he never tried to learn before he lived on his own. He ate a lot of freezer meals when he first started out, slowly picking up a few easy recipes along the way.

After he moved in with Lucy and Gray, he decided it was time to learn how to actually cook real meals. Since then, he kept improving, trying new recipes when they piqued his interest. He even got to pass on some of his new techniques to his oldest daughter, but he stuck to the simpler recipes when she helped him cook, and he never left her unsupervised.

Natsu planned on teaching Mason and Jade how to cook as well when they got older, but for now, he was focusing on Winter since she could grasp the concepts better. He hoped to teach all his kids how to cook for themselves, that way when they left home, they'd be more prepared than he was.

Natsu sighed at the thought of them one day leaving home, but he pushed that thought aside, knowing tonight was about celebrating, not moping about his kids growing up. Deep down he was happy knowing they were getting older, stronger, and smarter every day. They were going to make great additions to society when they were adults, their three supportive and loving parents there to help guide them along the way.

Despite the night being about celebrating their relationship, Natsu couldn't help but ask, "Did Levy say what time she wanted us to pick up the kids?"

Lucy shook her head, waiting until she swallowed before speaking. "No, I forgot. I'm sure it's the same as always? I can text her if you want?"

Natsu nodded, watching as she took out her phone. "Yeah, I wanted to know if I needed to pick them up after we drop you off at the airport or if she wanted me to do it sooner. Oh, and Winter's friends are coming over tomorrow." He turned to Gray since he was going to be there with him. "Is that okay?"

Gray nodded while a smile graced his lips. "Yeah, they're always welcomed over."

Lucy paused her typing, looking up when she remembered she had to ask them something too. "So, Levy mentioned that her and Gajeel were thinking of taking a trip to Hakobe Resort in a few months..."

Natsu's eyes widened a bit, already knowing where the conversation was heading. Sure enough, Lucy added, "And she wanted to know if we could watch their kids for a few days?"

Natsu knew what she meant when she said that. He would be doing most of the watching since he stayed home while they went to work. Natsu took a deep breath, nodding as he looked back and forth at his partners. "Do you think one of you could take off and help? Even for one of those days? I can do it if it's just me, but it'd be a lot easier with some help."

As much as he loved his kids, sometimes he felt like he was drowning when it was just him with the three of them, especially when they were fussy. Add in three more kids, for multiple days at that, and he was in for a long, tough time.

He had no doubt it would feel like a week if it was just him tending to five kids. He liked Levy and Gajeel, so he'd do it for them if it meant they got some time alone, but he hoped he got at least a little help from his partners, not wanting to shoulder all the responsibilities on his own.

"Yeah," Gray said, not hesitating to answer. He made plans in his head, trying to figure out the best way to swing that. "How about we switch?" he asked, directing his attention to Lucy. "I'll take a day off, then you, that way we're not taking too much of a chuck outta work?"

Lucy nodded, biting her lower lip as she thought about his suggestion. "That sounds fair. Maybe I can ask if she'd consider doing it over the weekend too, that way we can both be here for at least two days."

Natsu smiled, thankful they were willing to change their schedules to help him. He grabbed his fork, ready to resume his meal. "Then yeah, I'm fine with it. Just let me know when they wanna do it."

"I will when she tells me." Lucy went back to typing her message, including the part where her partners agreed to babysit Levy's kids. "She hasn't made any solid plans yet. Hopefully she'll do that weekend thing."

"Yeah, that'd help a lot." Three adults watching six kids sounded a hell of a lot better than one watching six.

"And done," Lucy said, putting her phone on the table. "Now we just have to wait for Levy to repl—" Her phone buzzed, prompting her to look at the screen. She had a new message from the woman in question, checking it before her eyes widened. "Huh, I guess she's not that busy."

"What makes you think that?" Gray asked, cocking his head.

"She said all the kids are watching that new Disney movie. I can't remember what it's about, but I think it's animated?"

Natsu tipped his chin up as he said. "If it's the one I'm thinking about then yeah, it's animated."

Deciding the movie wasn't the important part, Lucy continued. "Yeah, well anyways, she said you guys can pick up the kids whenever, just text her and let her know when you're on your way so she can get them ready. And she said they're more than happy to go on a weekend if they do decide to do that trip."

While Natsu nodded, Gray said, "Good, they deserve some time off."

"I think we're more lucky than them," Lucy said, brushing her bangs out of her face. "We have my mom and aunt to look after the kids too. Levy and Gajeel's family are all the way across Fiore."

Natsu's smile slipped from his face at the mention of family. He used to be a short drive away from his mom and dad, but now he had to catch a flight or have them drive all day to Crocus to see him. He video chatted with them once a week and texted them frequently, but he wished he could see them in person more.

Last year he told Lucy and Gray he missed seeing them, so they made it a point to visit his family for more holidays. He saw them three times during the past year, and he would be seeing them again next month when they went to Magnolia for Christmas.

They tried to see Gray's family as much as they could too, but it was easier to do since Ur lived one town away and Lyon and his wife were a few hours north. Lucy's family was the most accessible. Her mom and aunt lived in Crocus, giving them more options for babysitters.

"Speaking of your mom, do you know when her husband's gonna give my oil wrench back?" Gray asked, changing the subject.

Natsu's smile slowly returned as the conversation flowed, drifting from topic to topic until their plates and the casserole dish were empty, leaving nothing for leftovers. Natsu was definitely going to make it again later, hoping his kids would enjoy it as much as his partners did.

They let the dishes soak so they could move on with their evening, not wanting to spend too much energy on chores. Lucy stretched, looking between her men before asking, "So, should we head to the bedroom now, or did you guys want to watch a movie or something first?"

Natsu and Gray shared a look, their lips quirking into smirks as they turned to her, seeing the apprehension etching its way on her face. "What?"

"We actually had something else planned before we get started," Gray explained, allowing Natsu to slip away to set up. It wouldn't take too long since all the materials they needed were in the bedroom. Lucy was too distracted by her bath to notice what they hid in the closet, or if she did, she didn't say anything.

"What'd you have planned?" she asked, but he didn't give her an answer, letting her anticipation build.

In the meantime, Gray kept Lucy busy, sitting in a chair before patting his lap. Lucy came willingly, straddling his thighs and resting her hands on his shoulders. He placed a hand on her lower back, giving her a soft smile before leaning in. They kissed while Natsu prepared the table and oil, wanting everything perfect before they brought Lucy into the room.

After a few minutes, Natsu came strolling back into the dining room, stopping when he saw his partners kissing. Watching them kiss made him a little aroused, liking the intimate show they put on. Their kisses were delicate, soft, and slow, like they had all the time in the world.

Natsu used to worry that they missed being just a couple instead of in a relationship with him, but those fears and doubts faded over the years, seeing just how happy they all were together.

Natsu waited until they ended their kiss, not wanting to interrupt. It worked out for his favor anyway, ensuring the oil would be nice and warm by the time they got started.

Gray gave Lucy one more gentle peck to the lips before turning his head, eyes landing on Natsu before his lips quirked into a grin. "Ready?" he asked, earning a nod in response. Gray patted Lucy's ass, letting her know he needed her to get up.

"Are you going to show me what the surprise is?" she asked, heart fluttering when both men took her hand, leading her to the bedroom without a word. Every step she took brought her closer to a calming scent, the smell of her favorite candles filling the air.

When she stepped into the room, she saw the candles placed on the dressers and nightstands, the lights turned down to give the room a soothing vibe. Her eyes flitted to the table at the end of the bed, cushioned by pads. She recognized it when she saw the hole where a face would go, wondering how they got their hands on a massage table.

"How?" she asked, earning light chuckles from her men.

"It was Gray's idea," Natsu started, stepping to the back of the room where a smaller table was set up, a device Lucy didn't recognize sitting on top. "I called around, got someone to agree to rent the table and supplies to us."

"We wiped it down," Gray said, placing a hand on Lucy's waist. "In case you were wondering. It's clean and ready to use."

"You..." She looked at the table, excitement thrumming through her veins. "You want to massage me?"

They nodded, seeing her eyes light up as she bit her lip, trying to hold back how much she liked that idea. "Okay," she whispered, fingers twitching as the urge to undress sparked in her head, but she didn't move until they told her they needed her naked.

Natsu and Gray helped her remove her clothes despite her being able to do it on her own. It was more intimate having them unbutton her pants and pull her shirt off. She held back a gasp when they unclasped her bra, her large breasts exposed, but they didn't touch her erogenous zones, yet.

Lucy's breath hitched when Natsu kneeled in front of her, fingers gripping the waistband of her panties. He kept her gaze as he pulled them down, need and lust pooling in her lower belly, waiting for him to press his mouth against her core. Only, he didn't take the opportunity, instead having her step out of her panties before he stood to his full height, smiling down at her.

"You're so beautiful," he said, hand splaying against her stomach, dragging his hand against her, fire licking at her skin where he touched her.

Gray moved behind her, hands settling on her hips. She thought he would give her what she wanted, moisture collecting between her thighs at the thought of him sliding his fingers into her. However, when he brushed his lips against her ear, it wasn't to say what she thought he might say.

"Go ahead and get on the table."

With that, they let her go, leaving her colder than she was before. Lucy bit back a sigh, deciding it wasn't the worst thing in the world if they didn't touch her yet. She looked at the table, using her hands to test its stability before looking at them. "How do you want me?"

Something feral flashed through Natsu's eyes, but before he could say whatever he was thinking, Gray answered for them. "On your stomach."

She nodded, climbing on the table to get situated. She blushed at her exposed position, not nearly as confident of her body as she had been when she was younger. However, her partners didn't care if she gained a little weight or added some stretch marks. They loved her for what was on the inside, thus making her beautiful no matter what she looked like.

Natsu saw her expression changing, reflecting her worries. He didn't understand why Lucy was so self-conscious about her appearance. For a thirty-eight year old, Lucy had a smoking hot body. Hell, he thought she was sexier now than when they first started seeing each other.

Her thighs were fuller, always fueling his fire when he was between them. He especially loved when she tried smothering him with her thighs, loving getting trapped against her sweet pussy. Her hips were a bit wider, something he loved when he grabbed them while fucking her. Her breasts may have sagged an inch or two, but they were plump and round, always making Natsu's mouth water when he saw or touched them.

Lucy had the body of a mother, and Natsu found that to be her most attractive feature when it came to her appearance. She got that body by providing them with children, making every stretch mark and extra pound she gained a gift. She was sexy, inside and out.

Besides, he wasn't the only one who thought she was sexy. He overheard a lot of men at the school mention Lucy when she came to one of the fundraisers. They always called her a MILF, and while that gave Natsu a spark of jealous, it also gave him tremendous pride because he got to call her his.

He loved sharing Lucy with Gray as well, and vise versa. Natsu's sharp ears didn't hear just the gossip about Lucy. Gray got quite a few compliments from the moms at the school, as well as some glances from a few dads when they thought no one was looking. Natsu was proud of his partners. Even if they didn't get the attention from people around him, he would still be happy to call them his. He loved them, and nothing would change that.

Lucy almost laughed when Gray placed the smallest towel he could find over her ass, covering almost nothing. She shifted a bit, hesitating before putting her head in the hole provided.

Natsu brought his phone out, pressing the playlist he created for that moment. It held soft, relaxing music meant to compliment the massage. Once it started playing, he went to the oil warmer sitting on the smaller table. He smiled when he saw the light was off, meaning it had reached the desire temperature.

He kept the bottle in the machine, squeezing out the liquid with the nozzle to collect some in his hand. The warm oil was an immediate comfort as he brought it over to Lucy, glancing at Gray before he got started.

While Gray went to get his own oil, Natsu moved in front of Lucy, hovering over her head while dropping some oil on her back. She jolted at the sudden contact, causing Natsu to worry he was hurting her. "Is it too hot?"

She tried shaking her head, but it was difficult in the face holder. "No, just surprised me."

Natsu nodded, happy it wasn't painful. He applied more oil before rubbing it over his hands and fingers, pausing before he rubbed her back, starting at the top before working his way down. She moaned at the contact, her fingers curling a bit when he got to her lower back, making him wonder if that was where she needed more attention.

Lucy closed her eyes when she felt a set of hands on her calf muscles, warm and wet with oil. Gray massaged one of her legs, starting towards her ankles before moving up to her thighs. Every time he got close to her ass, she thought he was going to make his move.

She was sure they were going to jump straight to touching her intimate areas, but instead they were giving her a real massage, getting her whole body relaxed before they started working towards turning her on.

Lucy moaned at the rough hands fondling her body, rubbing her upper thighs and lower back. She clenched around nothing when she felt Gray's fingers brush against her ass, but he didn't take it further than that for a while, going straight back to the massage.

Natsu's hands would travel all over her back, shoulders, and sides. She found herself moving her arms away from her body, hoping he would try to slip his hands under her to feel her chest, but he kept it professional.

Well, as professional as it could get considering the circumstances around her massage.

They showered her with attention, even massaging her hands and feet. She almost forgot she wanted more, lost in the relaxing pleasure their hands provided.

"Okay, go ahead and switch to your back," Natsu said, pulling his hands away from her before Gray did the same.

Lucy reluctantly moved, her body feeling heavier as she turned. Gray grabbed the towel, placing it on her lower body after she got settled, He covered her core, but left her breasts exposed.

Once she was comfortable, her men started again. Gray applied more oil to his hands before touching her thighs, massaging her legs in a similar manner as he did with the back of her legs. Natsu dripped more oil down her stomach, drawing a whimper from her when he purposely dropped some on her nipples, the heat making her body yearn for more.

With two hands, Natsu rubbed up and down Lucy's stomach and sides, letting his palms hit the swell of her breast without giving her any other stimulation. While he did that, Gray started getting dangerously close to her core, massaging her inner thighs, causing her legs to spread without her realizing it, wanting more than the loving touches they provided.

As if reading her thoughts, Natsu's hands glided over her breasts, pulling out a throaty moan as her body clenched. She wouldn't have reacted that much if she hadn't been waiting for it.

 _Craving it._

Natsu alternated his hands over her breasts, making sure not to touch her nipples too much, instead focusing on getting her relaxed. He would touch her breast for a few strokes before resuming the rest of the massage, his hands traveling low on her body, right at her pelvic bone. He heard her suck in a sharp breath when he got close to her clit, but before he could touch it, he was moving back up, hands running over her shoulders.

Gray waited until Natsu was massaging Lucy's breasts again before he made his move, pushing up the towel to expose more of her core. Her legs were spread enough to give him a nice view of her wet folds, glistening with her arousal. He kneaded the area, pulling a whimper from his wife when he dragged his hand over the skin around her pussy. He didn't touch her lower lips yet, wanting to tease her before giving her what she wanted.

The whimpers turned desperate when his fingers traveled up and down the crease of her thighs and directly above her clit, all without hitting her sex. Natsu switched between touching her breasts and her stomach, occasionally sliding his fingers over her nipples, earning the cutest moans from her.

" _Fuck_ ," Lucy whispered, body burning with arousal when Gray put his hands on either side of her pussy, slowly dragging them up and down without touching her core. The need in her built, wanting more stimulation, her toes curling as she grew impatient. " _Gray_."

Gray held strong, not giving into the temptation. He pushed at the skin around her pussy, knowing it would give her some sensation before he pulled, taking that sweet relief away. He continued that a few times, giving and taking away the pressure she desired.

Natsu and Gray shared a look before giving each other a subtle nod, deciding they were done messing around. Natsu's hands went to Lucy's breasts, the large mounds slipping through his oiled fingers as he massaged them, giving her more attention to her nipples than she knew what to do with.

Lucy's head tilted back as she moaned, rejoicing when Gray's fingers swiped over her clit. Instead of pulling away, he kept going, fingers expertly working her over, no longer holding back. His fingers moved up and down, sliding down her slit before coming back up, giving her sensitive button the attention she craved.

Lucy loved the slick sounds that came from them touching her, the soft music keeping them from going too fast, as if they wanted to take their time pleasuring her. She didn't bother holding back her sounds of approval, moaning when Natsu pinched her nipples, then whimpering when Gray rubbed circles on her clit.

She wasn't surprised when her body started tightening, coming undone without any penetration. "Oh yes! _Fuuuuck!_ "

They had built her up, allowing her the time she needed to thoroughly lose herself in their touches. Her body tensed as she came, her pussy clenching, wanting something to grip. They didn't stop touching her, focusing on her clit and nipples as she rode out her orgasm, watching as she writhed on the table, hips jerking and back arching.

"So fucking sexy," Natsu growled, ready to ravish her then and there, but he had to be patient. Gray and him spend a lot of time planning out what they wanted to do, and he couldn't go blowing it just because he was horny.

"Should we move her to the bed?" Gray asked, finger prodding at her entrance without going in. Her hips bucked, trying to chase his finger, but he pulled back, smirking at the desperation in her eyes. She was letting her body control her, and he was more than okay with that.

Natsu nodded, rolling her nipples between his slick fingers once more before letting go, ready to start their next activity. He dried his hands on the towel laying on the edge of the bed, repositioning it in the center where Lucy would be laying.

Gray helped Lucy up, her muscles aching in a delicious way as she moved to the bed, lying on her back with her legs spread. She didn't know what they had planned, but when Natsu pulled out his scaled scarf, she knew she was in for a treat. He only used it in the bedroom when he wanted to tie her up or use it as a blindfold, both options sounding enticing.

"Arms up," Natsu ordered, another wave of pleasure coursing through her body at his demanding tone.

She obeyed, lifting her hands above her head, allowing Natsu to tie his scarf around her wrists and the poles on the headboard, preventing her from escaping. It was futile. She had no intentions of leaving, wanting to see what they had planned.

Natsu set a bottle of lube next to her before crawling between her legs. He pushed her thighs apart, exposing her sex to him. He grinned when he saw her dripping with need, contrasting with the oil Gray rubbed on her skin. His warm hands moved to her center, spreading her lips before he dived in, groaning when his tongue dipped into her core.

Lucy's hands coiled into fists as her body jolted, pleasure thrumming through her system as he tasted her, his tongue and lips moving slowly and sensually against her sex. Natsu covered her clit with his mouth, lapping at the small nub, sending jolts of electricity and fire through her body.

"Yes!" she moaned, lips remaining parted as she gasped, feeling Gray's hands grab her chest, fingers kneading the soft flesh. " _Nggh!_ "

"Just relax," Gray whispered, fingers teasing her nipples. She swallowed thickly, a moan sounding in her throat as he gently tugged on the peaks. "You've been working so hard lately. You deserve a break."

Despite her mind letting loose so she could enjoy without thinking, Lucy couldn't help but push back, needing them to know what she thought. "So have you guys," she mumbled, fighting the pleasure that threatened to consume her. She looked up at Gray, her cheeks flushed as she said, "Thank you for moving here with me, and working so _haaaaard!_ "

Natsu stopped sucking on her clit, realizing she wouldn't be able to finish talking if he kept that up. He gave her pussy slow licks, sampling her core while not giving her too much pleasure. He didn't mind holding back a bit, especially when it helped her tell Gray how much she appreciated him.

When Gray nodded, Lucy looked down, eyes locking with Natsu's. "And you, thank you so much for caring for our children and moving out here too. I know it can't be easy doing that day after day, but I want you to know I'm thankful it's you with our kids instead of someone else. Thank you."

Gray nodded, stilling his movements so he could say, "Thank you too. I feel a lot better knowing our kids are being raised by their dad and not some stranger."

Natsu's heart warmed as he pulled back, giving them a soft smile as his finger lazily dragged against Lucy's slit. "It's no problem. I like doing it." Natsu's eyes flitted between Lucy and Gray as he added, "Thank you both for providing for us. We wouldn't be able to afford this type of lifestyle otherwise." He grinned, dipping a finger into Lucy's core, making her shudder in pleasure. "And I really like our lifestyle."

Natsu's mouth covered her clit again, wanting to change the mood. As much as he loved hearing the heartfelt words, he would rather hear moans now. Judging by the way Lucy jutted her hips towards him as Gray started touching her again, they wanted the same thing.

Natsu focused on her clit while his free hand fumbled for the bottle of lube, happy he didn't have to pull away from her intoxicating taste to find it. He removed his finger from her core, feeling her walls gripping him as he left, not wanting him to stop his ministrations. Natsu knew he would be touching her again soon, just in a different place. He had to get her prepared for what they were going to do, not wanting it to cause her any pain.

Natsu applied a generous amount of lube to his index finger, covering the digit before recapping the bottle. He dragged the tip of his finger against her slit before moving it downwards, running along the crack of her ass.

Lucy jolted when he pressed his finger to her ass, the tight ring of muscles quivering in anticipation. He waited until she relaxed before pushing inward, feeling her body give in to him faster than he expected.

Natsu rewarded Lucy by licking her clit mercilessly, knowing she prepped herself before they started. He had hoped she would when she was in the bath, and seeing as he was able to push his finger into her with relative ease, he guessed she took advantage of the time alone.

Natsu held his finger in her tight passage for a minute before he moved, twisting and pulling at a slow pace, letting her adjust to the new intruder. Lucy moaned as she tugged on her restraints, letting out a cry of pleasure when Gray's lips wrapped around a pert nipple, wetting the skin before he sucked on her peak.

Natsu's mouth moved to her entrance, lapping at her arousal as his finger started thrusting in and out, loosening her ass. She took it like a champ, even surprising him when she let out a long moan, giving him a demand he couldn't refuse.

"M-more! _Please! Aaaahhhhh!_ A-add another finger!"

Natsu complied, withdrawing his finger before covering a second with more lube, making sure it was well-coated before he bumped her ass with the tip, taking his time as he pushed them into her tight, hot body.

"Oh fuck! _Yes! Mmmmm!_ "

Natsu gave her clit a long lick before chuckling, eyes flitting to Gray's. "You know what I wanna see?"

Lucy whined at the loss of contact, her hips rolling, trying to get closer to his hot mouth. He stayed just out of reach, loving the way she writhed, needing his touch.

"What's that?" Gray asked, placing a kiss on Lucy's breast before taking her nipple into his mouth, giving it a rough suck to pull a whimper from her.

Natsu's eyes fell on Lucy's parted lips, thinking her mouth could be put to good use. "I wanna see you feed Lucy your dick."

Gray wet his lips, pulling back to look at Lucy's face. "What do you say?" he teased, fingers brushing against her nipple.

" _Please!_ " she begged, biting her lower lip as she tilted her head towards him.

He raised his brows, smirking as he pulled back. "I meant were you okay with it, but that works too."

Gray climbed off the bed, undressing while Natsu buried his face between her thighs again, moaning at the delicious taste. He felt the bed move when Gray got back on, his cock in hand as he hovered over Lucy's face, holding it in place for her.

Lucy leaned up, fingers twitching above her head as he stuck her tongue out, eagerly licking his length. She could only reach a few inches, whining when he refused to give her more. Her body ached for him, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock before wrapping her lips around him, sucking as much as he offered her.

Natsu licked her pussy while fingering her ass, feeling her body accepting him more with every thrust. Despite her prepping herself before, he continued fingering her, his movements attentive so he wouldn't hurt her.

However, Lucy wanted more, insatiable desire thrumming through her, pounding away at her resolve. She rocked her hips, making Natsu go faster into her. At one point in time he stopped moving altogether, but that didn't stop Lucy, riding his fingers while she sucked on Gray's cock, moaning when he finally gave her more to play with.

Lucy's encouraging moan was what it took for Natsu to start thrusting into her again, his fingers twisting while occasionally pushing against her ring of muscles, working to stretch her. While sucking on one of her wet folds, Natsu looks up, seeing Gray panting above Lucy, one hand caressing her breast while the other held onto the headboard, keeping him steady.

" _Fuck!_ I love fucking your mouth!"

Gray's resolve had crumbled, the man thrusting his cock into Lucy's mouth, needing more of her wet heat. She showed her appreciation with long sucks and a skillful tongue, lapping at every inch she could reach, which ended up being most of him by the time they were almost finished.

Natsu pushed his tongue deep inside her core, his head spinning from the amazing flavor. When he pulled back, he noticed the string of saliva and arousal connecting his lips to her soaked pussy, his pride boosting from the erotic sight. He loved getting her that wet, wanting her to feel as good as she made him feel.

Natsu watched Gray thrusting into Lucy's mouth for a moment, trying to time his fingers with the snaps of Gray's hips. He loved seeing Lucy suck on Gray's cock, especially when she did it so enthusiastically.

"You're such a dirty girl," Natsu moaned, smirking when Lucy whimpered, pulling away from Gray's cock.

She ran her tongue over the tip, hazy eyes landing on Natsu as she asked, "How dirty?" Her voice was breathless, her face, neck, and chest flushed. He loved seeing her like that, disheveled and incredibly turned on.

He gave her clit a lick, keeping her gaze as he said, "Fuckin' filthy."

Lucy moaned as his tongue pushed into her core, his fingers moving faster and harder to send her towards the edge. He mumbled against her lower lips, his chin soaked in her juices as he said, "I fucking love it."

Gray muffled her moans with his cock, rewarding her for her good work by palming her breast, Lucy's back arching to push herself closer to him. The two men worked in unison to pleasure Lucy, neither stopping until she was seeing stars, her body flooding with ecstasy as fire simmered in her blood. Her ass and mouth clamped around Gray's cock and Natsu's fingers, refusing to let them go as she rode out her orgasm, moaning as the sweet release carried her away.

Natsu rose to his knees, slowly pulling his fingers from her quivering ass before wiping the excess lube on the towel. He looked at her drenched core, a groan tearing from his throat at the thought of burying himself in there soon. But first, he wanted to give Gray some attention, crawling towards his partner before wrapping his hand around Gray's cock.

Natsu leaned in, the two men kissing without delay. He knew Gray would be able to taste Lucy's arousal on his tongue, making sure to thrust his wet muscle into Gray's mouth to give him a better taste of her flavor.

Natsu stroked Gray's cock, feeling Lucy's lips moving with his hand, the two working to pull as many moans from Gray as they could. Gray's lips turned demanding as he deepened the kiss, the pressure almost bruising as Natsu growled, loving how aggressive he could be with Gray. He didn't have to hold back, the two biting at each other's lips, making Natsu's cock throb painfully in his pants.

In his effort to please Lucy, he neglected his own need, now feeling the angry pulses, commanding attention. Natsu obeyed, ending the kiss so they could move on, wanting to fill Lucy with the help of Gray.

"You ready?" Natsu asked, voice rough as he gave Gray's cock a squeeze, knowing he was about to feel more pressure around him soon enough.

Gray nodded, the two men looking at Lucy to see if she was ready too.

"Yeah," she whispered, voice hoarse until she cleared her throat. "Let's start." She sounded better now, but Natsu knew she probably needed something to drink too soothe her throat.

Natsu gave Gray one more kiss before getting off the bed, grabbing the bottle of water on the dresser. He thought ahead, uncapping it before handing it to Lucy, only to chuckle when he realized her hands were still tied up.

Gray undid the scarf, letting it fall over the pillows while Lucy sat up. She mumbled a thanks before taking the water, gulping some down before giving it to Gray. After he took a sip, he passed it back to Natsu, letting him get his fill before they were truly ready to begin.

He turned off the music, not wanting the soft melody playing in the background. He received no complaints from his partners, the two eager to get started.

Gray did the final preparations for Lucy, using a lube injector to apply more lube to her ass, then poured more of the slick substance into his hand before stroking his cock with it. Gray took his place on the towel Lucy was just on, watching as Lucy straddled his hips backwards, her ass pressed against his cock.

She lifted herself, grabbing the base of Gray's cock to hold him still while she got a feel for him, adjusting her position twice before she found one that worked for them.

"Okay, I think I got it," she mumbled, using her thighs to lower herself, the blunt end of his cock pressing against her ring of muscles.

Natsu had undressed, now pumping his cock with his loose fist while he watched Lucy sink on Gray's cock, the two groaning as he spread her ass. "Oh _fuck_ ," she moaned, gripping Gray's thighs as she took in as much as she could fit, holding still while her body adjusted the new intrusion.

Natsu stepped forward, crawling in front of her before trailing his hand down her stomach, feeling the tremble of her body as he got closer to her core. His thumb found her clit, rubbing the small nub while she got used to Gray's cock, her breath hitching as her eyes slid shut, letting the pleasure distract her from the discomfort.

"How's it feel?" Lucy asked, tipping her head back as she clenched around Gray's cock.

"Feels really good," Gray groaned, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Here, lean back."

Natsu helped steady her as she leaned backwards, exposing more of herself to him. She had to shift a bit, but it was worth it. Lucy laid on Gray's chest, her legs spread and bent, ready for Natsu's thick cock.

He held off for a moment, enjoying the show as Gray started thrusting into Lucy's ass, each pump into her body getting easier than the last. His speed steadily increased until he wasn't pausing between thrusts, Lucy's moans filling the air.

" _Nngghh, yeah!_ Oh god yes! _Yes!_ "

She clamped tightly around Gray's cock when Natsu started massaging her clit again, gaining a throaty moan from Gray. " _Fuck_ , you feel amazing!"

Natsu swallowed, his need outweighing his desire to watch. He straddled Gray's thigh, needing to get as close as he could before he pushed his cock into Lucy's pussy, the woman letting out a choked sob as he filled her tight, soaked hole. She was already clenching them, nodding her head when Natsu said, " _Damn_ , you're so tight!"

He pulled back, giving her a rough thrust. "And so wet!"

" _Aaahhhh! Oh god!_ So good! So _good!_ " Lucy moaned uncontrollably as they fucked her, crying out when Natsu groped her breast, squeezing it every time her walls tightened around him and Gray.

" _Damn_ ," Natsu growled, loving everything they were doing. His heart beat wildly as he looked between Lucy and Gray, feeling more connected to them than when they were intimate in other ways. They were all touching, all moaning, their desire burning with each other to become one.

Not only did he feel Gray's body touching his, he felt his cock through Lucy's pussy, the two thrusting into her, both giving and receiving pleasure from it. Just thinking about it was enough to get Natsu closer to the edge, moaning as he snapped his hips harder. "Oh _fuuuck!_ "

Natsu leaned in, pressing his lips against Lucy's shoulder before sinking his teeth into her skin, fingers teasing her nipple while his other hand held him up. He felt a hand pushing between his body and hers, knowing one of them was rubbing her clit.

"Yes! _Yes!_ K-keep going! I-I'm almost! _Fuck!_ Almost there!"

Natsu moved his mouth to her neck, giving her long, wet kisses. He didn't bite her, not wanting to leave any marks that could be seen. He felt her walls fluttering around his cock, letting him know she was close. Gray and him were relentless, not giving her a moment to catch her breath as they touched and fucked her, driving her over the edge, their names spilling from her lips in a desperate cry.

Natsu pulled out, watching her arousal drip down her body, sliding over Gray's cock and balls. He had to stop or he was going to finish with her, but he wasn't ready for that yet. Leaning in, Natsu captured Lucy's clit with his lips, giving her a soft suck before his tongue flickered over her nub, prolonging her orgasm.

He heard Gray cursing under his breath, knowing the man was probably debating pulling out too. If Lucy's ass was tightening like her pussy was, Gray's stamina was going to be tested. Natsu moaned against her pussy, feeling the heat on his face as he tasted her, dipping his tongue into her sex. She was overflowing with wetness, her skin slick and juicy. He could get lost in the intoxicating flavor, but he had to stop in order to fuck her again.

Lucy pulled off Gray's cock when he told her to get up, her legs feeling wobbly as she moved to the side. Gray stood while Natsu took his place, lying on his back over the towel, feeling the wet spots from Lucy's arousal and lube.

Lucy climbed on top of him, grasping his cock before sliding it against her dripping folds. "I love watching you play with yourself with my cock," Natsu moaned, feeling her rub the tip against her clit, giving them both a jolt of pleasure.

She lowered her body, wet heat surrounding his shaft, her pulses combating the throbs in his appendage. Lucy picked up speed quickly, riding Natsu's cock as she braced herself on the bed, using it as leverage to move faster.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her body, holding her up a bit as he bucked his hips, loving the feeling of his cock disappearing in her pussy. She moaned, her breasts bouncing in front of his face as she rode him.

One of Natsu's hands traveled to her ass, grabbed a cheek to spread her, making his thrusts deeper while also giving Gray a nice view. He could see his partner behind Lucy, applying more lube before getting into position.

"Do you want our cocks?" Natsu asked, his tone taunting as he spanked Lucy, her pussy squeezing him as she nodded, a filthy moan tumbling from her lips.

" _Yes! Oh please!_ Fuck me! I want you both in me now!"

Natsu watched Gray take a deep breath, collecting himself before he moved closer, his eyes on Lucy's ass. Natsu took one of her breasts in his mouth, lightly biting around the creamy flesh, waiting for Gray to make his move.

Gray dribbled more lube over Lucy's ass, not caring about the mess he made in the process. They could worry about cleaning up later. He pushed his cock against her asshole, feeling the ring of muscles loosen as he entered her, feeling a bit of resistance at first.

He could only fuck her with the first few inches of his cock for a moment, feeling her body accommodate his length with every thrust until he was able to bury his entire cock in her ass, the heat and tightness threatening to unravel him right then and there.

Sweat dripped on Natsu's chest as the three moved together, their voices blending as they cursed and moaned. Natsu loved that he didn't know whose sweat it was, everyone's fluids mixing. Natsu got lost in the moment, increasing his speed when he felt Gray going faster, the two finding their rhythm as they fucked.

" _Naaaaatsuuu!_ Oh, _FUCK! GRAAAY!_ "

Lucy gasped between them, whimpering as she came, unable to hold back. They kept moving in and out of her, dragging out her pleasure while also sending her to new heights. Her next orgasm was triggered easier, Gray smacking her ass to make her clamp tighter around them as she came, screaming incoherently.

" _Gray_ ," Natsu moaned, pulling away from Lucy's breast so he could find those dark eyes. When he locked eyes with Gray, he panted, fingers digging into Lucy's skin. "I dunno how much... longer I can... last."

Gray nodded, understanding perfectly. His endurance was about to snap, his heart pounding and blood rushing through his body. He was close, but now that Natsu said he was there too, he didn't have to worry about holding back for much longer.

They moved hard and fast after that, earning a shudder from Lucy before she screamed, "Oh my _fucking_ god! _Yes!_ Oh yes _please!_ "

Natsu and Gray did their best to time their thrusts, stretching and filling Lucy in the best ways. She clawed at the bed as she came again, her body shaking as she choked on a sob, the pleasure overwhelming her beyond words.

The men went harder, the sound of slick skin slapping filling the thick air. Natsu growled as he rocked into her, feeling Gray through the walls of Lucy's pussy. Gray pushed himself deep inside Lucy before stilling, his cock pulsing as he found his release, filling her ass with his hot seed.

The deep groan Gray gave as he emptied himself in Lucy was what led to Natsu's undoing, cursing as he gave her pussy three more rough strokes before he buried himself to the hilt, feeling that rush of pleasure overpower everything else.

Natsu swore he almost passed out when he came, white spots dotting his vision as his cock twitched, his cum coating her inner walls. He held there for a moment, waiting for Gray to remove himself first since he was on top.

Lucy whimpered when Gray pulled out, her ass feeling empty aside from the hot liquid leftover from their fun. She stumbled as she climbed off Natsu's cock, falling to the side when her legs gave out.

"Oh _fuck_ ," she moaned, eyes sliding shut as she sank into the bed, her body thrumming in the aftermath of her climaxes. She had never felt more satisfied than when she had Natsu and Gray at the same time. It was indescribable, the love, affection, and connection she felt on a whole other level.

Lucy curled on her side, consciousness slipping from her the longer she stayed down. "I'm... sleepy," she mumbled, snuggling into the blankets, her body thoroughly exhausted.

Natsu and Gray shared a look, grinning like fools at what they did. Pride boomed in Natsu's chest, knowing they were able to fuck Lucy so hard she passed out right afterwards. Of course, that made clean up more difficult, but it was worth it to see that peaceful expression resting on her face as she slept.

Before doing anything else, Gray took Natsu in his arms, peppering his bare shoulder with kisses as Natsu hugged him back, the two sinking into their embrace. Their bodies were worn out, and their hearts were beating wildly, but neither could care while they held each other, enjoying the calm that swept over them.

After a few moments, they parted, knowing they needed to take care of things. Natsu grabbed the dirty towels and lube while Gray got the wet wipes from the bathroom, heading back to the bedroom to clean Lucy as best he could.

"We can clean up the other stuff later," Natsu said, eyes raking over the massage table. He walked to the oil warmer, turning it off so it wouldn't run unsupervised. While he did that, Gray blew out the candles, the scent of them increasing for a moment, overwhelming Natsu's nose.

He sneezed, earning a chuckle from Gray. "Gesundheit."

"Thanks," Natsu mumbled, wiping his nose. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pajama pants, nodding towards the door. "Wanna shower in the other bathroom so we don't wake her?"

Gray nodded, grabbing a clean change of clothes. The two men gave Lucy a soft kiss to the forehead and cheek before leaving, smiling at her sleeping form.

On their way to the bathroom, Gray asked, "Do you wanna play a game when we finish?"

Natsu grinned, liking that idea. It had been a while since the two sat down and played a video game together, so they needed to take advantage of the opportunity while it lasted.

* * *

Natsu and Gray had been playing their video game for about an hour when they heard something from the other room. Gray paused, the two men listening for a moment, relaxing when the sound of a toilet flushing met their ears. They resumed their game, realizing it was just Lucy getting up from her nap.

Natsu wondered if she was going to come find them or stay in the room and sleep, hoping for the former as he kicked Gray's ass on the screen, sticking his tongue out when he had to press a certain combination of buttons to achieve his ultimate attack.

A few minutes passed before they heard feet padding on the carpet, heading towards the living room where they were. When Natsu saw movement in the corner of his vision, he paused the game, the two men looking up to see Lucy standing at the entrance of the room, her pajamas adorning her spent body.

"Hey sleepy head," Gray teased, earning a sheepish grin from Lucy.

"What? I was tired." She waddled to the couch, not saying a word as she sat between them. She rested her head on Natsu's shoulders while draping one of her legs over Gray's. She curled against he back of the couch, letting out a heavy sigh as she got comfortable. "I love you guys."

Natsu and Gray smiled, each scooting closer to her to snuggle.

"I love you both," Natsu said, meeting Gray's eyes before looking down at Lucy, but she had her eyes closed.

"And I love you both too," Gray added, rubbing a hand on Lucy's thigh. "Happy anniversary."

Natsu's eyes widened, almost forgetting the reason they were celebrating in the first place. "Happy anniversary."

Lucy mumbled the words, falling asleep once again. Natsu chuckled before glancing at Gray, holding up his controller to earn a nod. He resumed the game, but his mind was distracted, thinking about the events that led him to that moment.

There was a lot of confusion and heartbreak for a while, but in the end, love conquered all. They made it, proving they could have a happy and healthy relationship with three people.

Sure, there were still moments when people didn't look at Natsu like a legitimate partner, but he had learned he wasn't going to have the approval of everyone. He knew in his heart what he felt, and his partners showed him how much he meant to them. He had a beautiful life with them, with three amazing kids. He couldn't have asked for a better family, his heart fuller than he ever thought possible.

This was their life.

It may not have been ideal for everyone, but it was the right fit for them.

 **The end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, this story is officially over. If I do write anymore for this particular triad (not saying I will, just saying 'if'), I'll post them in my one-shot collections and be sure to mention they come from this story.**

 **I'll be writing some more gratsulu stuff, just not sure how much. Gratsulu week is coming up again this April, so be sure to look out for it! I'll hopefully have the prompts figured out and posted around the end of February. They'll be posted on the tumblr for gratsulu week, known as 'gratsuluweek'. Pretty easy to find, lol. I gotta talk to the other person who hosts the week to get things moving forward. I've kinda been neglecting talking to people, so sorry if you're one of the ones who sent me a message that I haven't responded to. I'll get to them... eventually.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read this story! Whether you started when I posted the first chapter, or just jumped in after this story was completed, or anywhere in between, thank you for taking time out of your life to read this. That's truly amazing to me! I'm so thankful for all the support I got from you. It really meant a lot, and I can't thank you enough, but let's try anyways...**

 **Thank you for every single favorite, follow, view, and review! Final shout out to those awesome people who reviewed last time:** _ **MorriganFae, CatPeach, Kitty9453, Random-Gaurdian, poodlekin500, clarelovesnalu514, shadow31802, xhope14x, Lizxcliff11, Guest, Guest, xxdelightfullxx, GeminiS2, Anna5949, Azrakatz, veryinnocentusername, Weevilcat, and mautrino!**_

 **It's been a fun ride, but it's time for me to focus on other things. Thank you again for reading! I appreciate each and every one of you who stuck around! - _mushi_**


End file.
